Charmed: Next Generation's Wars season 1
by thunder903
Summary: Demons and love, secrets being reveled and other's lives put on the line but that's just a normal day in a Halliwell's life. Find out here about the Next Generation and all their battles as they try to stay a family and save the world. RnR
1. 1x01: New beginning

**1x01****: ****New beginning**

Somewhere shots of San Francisco flash by the screen, someone's voice over.

**Voice Over**: "I was born for two things: To kill the Twice Bless and to let all my evil little minions rise up from the Underworld. Demons feared me while good wanted me dead! I was everything in the world that was wrong. I was the evil in everyone's hearts when they shouldn't feel evil at all. My smile was not a smile but a cold killer smirk/sneer. I was better than anyone in the whole fucking world! Obviously that's what RJ fed me. He fed my ego while making me… feel less human and more demonic. And at first I loved it! Who wouldn't I was a fucking god! Stuck in a human's body, I dissever what was coming to me!"

The picture of the manor is present. It has this peaceful nature about it as the sun's rays basks it in complete beauty. Within the manor, Piper is walking into the kitchen. She enters and finds Leo sitting down drinking some coffee. Wyatt and Chris watching the TV eyes glued to it and eating a bunch of cereal. She walks over to her seat and grabs some cereal and pours some into a bowl everyone looks at her.

**Wyatt**: "Mom what are you doin?"

Piper looks up to see him looking at her as everyone else is doing.

**Piper**: "Eating… why was I supposed to do something else?"

**Chris**: "No! It's just that…"

**Leo**: "You never eat cereal!"

**Piper**: "I do too!"

The guys shake their heads.

**Piper**: "Well I'm trying something new now!" She puts the spoon in her mouth, while everyone looks at her. "WHAT?" They shake their heads making her smile. "That's right!"

Just then Hank orbs into the kitchen. A smile on his face it soon leaves replaced by a confused look on his face when he see what his Aunt is doing.

**Hank**: "Hi! Why is…"

**Chris**: "Don't ask what do you need?"

He seems to recover his exposure.

Hank: "Well the Elders say there's a very tricky Demon that needs to be killed! Guess who there sending?"

Wyatt groans and Chris only shakes his head.

**Wyatt**: "Let me guess… US!"

Chris starts laughing and Hank only nods.

**Hank**: "Come on Pacey Nix and Parker, are waiting!" Wyatt and Chris get up from their sets and put there bowls in the sink and walks back to Hank. "Bye!" They all orb away.

**Voice Over**: "But then I met him! Vincent Roso, [Red] Graco, a very attractive young [at the time,] 15 year old. He made my blood burn up and my cold killer smirk/sneer turn into a gentle smile. I was going soft that's what RJ and all the other demons said and that pissed me off! I wanted to prove myself as demonic as they were hell I wanted to show them that I was more demonic than them. And naturally RJ gave me a way to prove myself: Kill him! I was stuck. Could I really just kill a guy that I liked I mean he made me feel. Different not demonic not evil but something that I liked, I didn't want to give him up no matter what. But then 'the matter' hit me in the gut. Was I really just going to give up all this power for a GUY?! For someone that sometimes told me that he hated me! That he wished I was fucking mortal?! But I reminded myself that the GUY made me feel better than when I felt evil and demonic. He made me smile when all I ever wanted to do was cry and break down he made me see the good the GOOD in everything! Why would I give that up? What kind of moron was I? To just kill the one person in my life that made me a human! My answer was clear as rain. I threw a fire-ball at him and every other demon that I had known. I made sure that no one would ever know that I was The Twice Cursed well there is one person that knows but I trusts him with my life."

The Golden Gate Bridge pasts by. Stops near Golden Gate Park. Wyatt is walking by Pacey as Pacey is drawing on a notebook. Chris is looking bored and Parker is taking photos of the nature. They stop as Hank smiled at them and points at two alleys they look at each other and smile.

**Hank**: "Okay so we have two alleys and we have six people."

**Nix**: "We'll split in three of twos."

**Pacey**: Looking at her from his notebook. "Uh don't you mean two of 'three's?"

**Chris**: "Does it matter. Can we just get on with the kills? I have a date planned like in ten minutes!"

**Parker**: "Well for you're… wait since when do you have a date?"

**Wyatt**: Smiled. "Well not all of us can be like you Parker how else are we supposed to make the great Halliwell name live on?"

**Parker**: "For your information I'm a happily married woman!"

**Pacey**: "Yet no kids!"

**Parker**: "I'm too young to have kids. I don't see you shooting out any Pacey? Or can you?"

**Pacey**: A little offended. "Of course I can,"

**Chris**: "You need a woman to do it too!"

**Pacey**: "Says the only one that isn't married."

**Chris**: "Wyatt's not married and neither is Nix and last time i checked neither are you or Hank... kind of think of it the only one married is Parker!"

**Wyatt**: "Thanks bring that up!"

**Hank**: "Look not that it's not fun watching you all have fun beating each other with words. Uh demons!"

**Parker**: Walking to the darker alley with Nix and Pacey. "Damn lighter wait your turn!"

**Hank**: "God why must you all have smart ass answers?"

**Wyatt**: "We wouldn't be Halliwells if we didn't."

**Chris**: "And we wouldn't be them either is we didn't tell them to you all the time either."

**Hank**: "Let's just kill the demons."

They walk into the alley on the opposite of the one Parker Nix and Pacey entered.

We stop on an apartment only seeing the outside of it. There are many cars parked in front only one black Motorcycle. A man gets into his car but doesn't drive away. He looks out in front of his car to see he's got a ticket.

**Voice Over**: "That… that was years ago." Now a blond/brunette woman almost does this thing between shimmer and orbs into an apartment it leaves a bunch of white smoke into the room. "I know why I was here and thankful that no other demon could shimmer into it. They thought that I was a double L.D [lower level demon,]. No one ever thought that I was The Twice Cursed. Why would they? I didn't exist… there was no spell in any book to stop me or that was about me. Only one other being could be known for my existence… he was alive so I was supposed to be as well. Only I wasn't out killing witches but rather demons. Another thing that was great for me was the fact no one even thinks that I'm real like they say and I believe 'some prophecies were always way off'. And I was thankful that they all believed what I did. Because that meant that I didn't have to do anything or follow anyone's stupid rules."

The woman is looking for something in the apartment. She has her hands in the sofa's cushions. But soon she gets up and moves to the kitchen. As she disappears behind a wall. We go back to Wyatt as he blows up a demons hand. Other demons run in fear. Wyatt smiled at Hank and he orbs in and out of the way of demons throwing energy balls, making the energy balls hit the other demons. Wyatt looks at Chris as he lazily sends energy balls and fire balls away from him and back to the demons that throw them at him. Everything slows down and Wyatt's eyes flash on to the blond/brunette woman as she tares up the kitchen looking for something. Someone taps his shoulder and he throws a fist at the demon and looks around a little confused but goes back to killing demons.

**Voice Over**: "And even though I believed this I never broke a rule I was an angel compared to the angels that were thought up as one! I was a normal kind of girl. I had a job at the Bay Mirror as a reporter. When Elise needed one I was also a photographer. I paid my taxes I went to school when I wasn't hunting I had great fucking grades and I even had normal human friends, [and a lot more that weren't human,] hell I even had fairies, pixies, leprechauns, imps, and elves as friends I helped them when they needed it and they did the same for me. All of magical community knew me as Robin. I thought it better to give them my last name rather than my first. And through it all he was there smiling and helping me out. Whenever I had a rough day he'd smile and said 'let's go hunts some demons' or 'let's stay in and watch a movie'."

The woman is looking through letters and already paid bills. She takes a sigh and walks into one of the rooms. She sees a nice already made bed and she goes straight for the drawl next to it. She's throwing around all the contents that where inside the drawl.

**Voice Over**: "He was my only family and I was glad that I wasn't as fucking lonely as everyone thought I was…" She now finds what she wanted a bunch of keys. A smile on her face. Until she looks around the room it's a complete mess she rolls her eyes. And walks over to the mirror. She fixes her hair and grabs a green jacket off the bed and puts it on and runs out of the room and out the door. Outside she stops at the only Motorcycle there. "My Bike…he is a real beauty. His paint job alone cost me five to ten classes. But did I care? No! He was worth it!"

She grabbed her helmet and put it on. She turned the ignition and she was off. It would only take her half an hour to get to the Paper. Everything was so close together that it wasn't much trouble getting from point A to point B in under an hour! She parked outside from the Paper and walked into the room.

**Voice**: "Hello there Miss. Robin! So glad you could join us!"

_-x-x-x-  
__Things happen but we don't really know why,__  
__Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
__-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell  
**Eliza Dushku as **Nix Halliwell**  
Summer Glau as **Parker Halliwell**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**  
__Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**  
With:  
Justin Hartley as** Vincent Graco**  
Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell**  
Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**  
Guest starring:  
Holly Marie Combs_ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__**Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Talkin bout us' by Colby O'Donis**_

--

**The start of another story of my new season, you can say spin-off but I say it's a show lets move on! ****With every new show there is a new song! That song will be**_**… '**_**All those things I hate,' by Bullet for my Valentine. Also Mel's first name is Mel but i couldn't find only Melinda so i had to have Prudence as everyone who has read my other story knows that's Emma's first name so orry if i get you confused!**


	2. Chap 2: New beginning

Chap 2

The Blond/brunette looks around and finds an old bald white man. She walks over to him. He is sitting behind the security counter.

**Miss. Robin**: "Hey there Mr. Robeson. How's the wife?"

**Mr. Robeson**: "She's doing well! Oh I almost forgot she got you something…" He grabbed a fat green book from behind the phone and handed it to Miss. Robin. "She told me that you might like it!"

**Miss. Robin**: "Well please tell her thank you for me! And also good luck with your wedding thing tonight; have fun!"

**Mr. Robeson**: "We will! And thanks for your gift."

**Miss. Robin**: "It was my pleasure!" She smiles and walks away stopping at the elevator and pushed the button for it to come down to her. She looks through the book. And reads the book's title: 'One'. Then down to the name of the author there wasn't one…. "That's kind of plain! Wonder what the author was thinking when she wrote it…" She flips to the first chapter and read some of it. She walks into the elevator without having to look up. She pushed five and stood back… this story was more than what it seemed. All the books she ever got from Ms. Robeson were sometimes better than real life. But then again she knew she could do things that weren't meant to be real! "_All I wanted was him… his skinned shined and it made me feel like puddy… His breathe made me feel anything but a woman… he knew me better than myself, knew me… and yet all I knew was I couldn't have him… He was someone else's. He was of course a man with nothing to lose but life itself and me I was only a paper girl! He wanted me and, I him, only problem with that was I wasn't good for him I wasn't meant to be happy I was meant to be scared and alone forever… As every monster should…_"

**A Voice**: "That's a very good book that you're reading."

Miss. Robin looks up and finds Vincent standing in front of her. She looked around and found no one around them and the elevator seemed to stop moving.

**Miss. Robin**: "Uh Vince?"

**Vincent**: "You didn't leave me a message I had to sense you here. Mel you forget I'm only human… well half human but still… I need you to tell me when you get back from hunting! I thought something happened to you…"

Mel tried hard not to smile. She knew that if she did he'd rip her ear off… he cared for her and she cared for him. But sometimes he was caring for her more than just best friends than whitelighter to charge. And that made her smile. Vincent could see that Mel was smiling because she knew he cared but the only thing was… she didn't know how much.

**Mel**: "Uh… I'm sorry… I'll try to remind myself to leave you a note." He smiled now. "Okay so can you restart the elevator? I kind of have a… fear here!"

That made him start laughing. No one would have ever believed that the big old 'evil' of the whole world. Was afraid to get stuck in an elevator but in deed she was.

**Vincent**: "Sorry…" He pressed the button and stood next to her now. "So are you staying long tonight?"

**Mel**: "I wasn't planning to… but I don't know…"

**Vincent**: "No you, can't not tonight we're going out! Tonight's your 22st birthday… I want to take you out to eat… show you to the world!" He smiled a kind loving smile.

**Mel**: "Fine I'll see what I can do… now boom out of here before the doors open!"

**Vincent**: "Fine."

He kisses her cheek and boomed out of the elevator only leaving a small amount of smoke in the air but not enough for anyone to see it and a little of his smell as well. The door opens and Mel walks out. She walks to her desk and took out all the reports she hasn't finished writing and just then Elise walks to her desk.

**Mel**: "Elise you look great!"

**Elise**: "Mel. Don't even try and sweeten me up with words… I need you to go be something that you aren't!"

**Mel**: "Does this mean I get to dress up like a Republican again?"

**Elise**: "No I need you to get your ass over to the GG Bridge right now! Something is going to go down and every other photographer isn't answering my pages!"

She could see that this was pissing her off and she only nodded and opened her desk and pulled out a Nixon and headed for the stairs.

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Elise had given her half of the day off since she was the only one to catch the shots of the event. Mel didn't find it such a big deal all it had been was a rally that had left everyone wanting more. She knew that nothing could change. Not that many people cared enough to get up and do something that's what was wrong with the new system she'd wish she had been born in the 70s that's a time when a lot of others fought for things that they believed in. What the hell happened to the world for them all too just want someone else to do the fighting for them?! But this rally was news that's what Elise said who was, she to argue with her. She just smiled and left the paper. She killed five demons and was now taking a shower. The water felt great for all her cuts and scrapes unlucky for her a demon got her hand and like every human she started bleeding luckily for her it wasn't that much. She had time to bandage it and stitch it up herself. Now she was just getting dressed to go out with Vincent she didn't know where the hell he wanted to go but she knew that it had to be somewhere nice. She dressed in a nice green shirt and black denim jeans. She was able to stick two athames in her belt for it not be, seen and thankfully the long sleeves of her jacket covered all her old scars. She walked out of her room and found him dressed in a black collar shirt with a tie and black slacks.

**Mel**: "WOW!"

**Vincent**: "Thank you, wow yourself! So you ready to go?"

**Mel**: "Right that's me ready as a beaver!" He shook his head and opened the door. And they both walked in silence. Her shoes clapped with every stepped she took. He had his hands in his pockets. "So how far is this place for us to be walking?"

**Vincent**: "Not far you're going to love it I heard it's the best place to eat. The Chef learned how to cook from her grandmother and she had all these secret ingredients that no one has ever been able to copy!"

**Mel**: "She's probably a witch!"

She had expected him to laugh or smile at her lame joke but he seemed to stiff at her words. He came to a stop she almost ran into him and that made him smile. He walked into the restaurants' doorway. A nice young dark brown hair dark brown eyes man [Hank] showed them to their table and Mel felt something familiar about him but just shook it off.

_**Chris's Thoughts**__: _"_I didn't know why I still worked on Fridays that was the time I wanted to be with my brother looking for HER! Wyatt had still felt very bad about the whole ordeal and I still didn't understand why he thought it was his fault we were all home that night…_" He shakes his head. "_I couldn't stop thinking about HER there was always this piece of me and Wyatt missing and my family couldn't understand but as much as Hank, Nix and Emma or Ryan Silver and Parker tried to act as if they felt what I did I knew they didn't they didn't lose their half at 9 that's how old she was when we lost our other half and still 13 years later I still walked into her room. Expecting to see her there joking around smiling laughing. But nothing was there no, one not even a little bit. Spider webs and dust only lived in HER room. And I knew very well that it haunted everyone's hearts. But my mother I knew she was the one that had lost her mind over it. More than anyone SHE had always been her little girl. SHE had something that; I nor, my older brother could share… and that itself was confusing._"

**Piper**: "Christopher! If you don't hurry you little brown haired head over here you're going to get fired!"

He walks over to her and smiled. She shook her head. He knew very well that she would never fire him no matter what!

**Chris**: "Yea mom?"

**Piper**: "I was wondering would you please go ask table 2 what they'd like to eat or are you going to day dream forever?"

She had a temper he knew never to mess with it. Through many years ago he had and well he was lucky to have lived to see today. So he just grabbed two menus and walked off to table 2. Sitting there was a girl with blond/brunette hair green mixed with blue eyes for some odd reason she kind of looked like his dad and Wyatt mixed together not actually but she had the same glow as they did more Wyatt through. He didn't know her but he knew HIM!

**Chris**: "VINCE GRACO!"

His eyes shot up and rested firmly on him. And a smile filled the rest of his face.

**Vincent**: "I'll be damn! Chrissie what are you doing working tonight?"

That made Chris smile he had just been thinking the same words.

**Chris**: "Mom needs the help and what else would I be doing on tonight?"

**Vincent**: "Drinking with your brother!"

His friend didn't say much she was just look at something in some book, waiting for Chris to give her the menu.

**Mel**: Reading to herself. _"The people he knew… and the world he'd show me… it scared me how much I felt so at home in a world I had never spend any of my real time… his friends nothing but kind… yet I knew what I was and what they were… and that… that wasn't meant to stick together… soon they'd know my name soon… he'd leave me… and everything that I loved about him would just disappear… like the dust on a table… the touch of his hand in mine the way he made me feel when I saw him… everything… it would all turn back as if what we had was nothing… I knew the end was near… yet all I ever wanted was more…"_

**Chris**: "So what are you doing here? Are you on a date?"

**Vincent**: "NO!" Now she looked at him and started to laugh as his face turned red. Chris could see that he kicked her and that only made her laugh more. "My disrespectful friend here just turned 22 I thought why not treat her out to eat now. I think she's going to pay!"

**Mel**: "I'll pay Vince I don't mind! Hi I'm Melinda Robin."

She shook his hand and it felt strong and inhuman like. Her name also startled him. It was weird how much she looked like his dad, Wyatt and his mom all in one.

**Chris**: "Christopher Halliwell or Chris! Happy birthday!"

**Mel**: "Thanks sorry about your night working must suck!"

**Chris**: "Well I don't want to ruin your night here I'll go get you guys some water."

He walked away and left them to look over the menu. That's when Parker and Nix walked his way.

**Nix**: "Hey is that Vincent?"

**Chris**: "Yup."

**Parker**: "Looks like I was right about him Nix told you he was taken!"

**Chris**: "He's not she's just a friend."

**Parker**: "No way the way he's looking at her… hey I'm a cupid I know! I call that love baby love!"

**Nix**: "What's her name?"

Now he looked to the floor this girl's name was just like HER's only difference was Robin was her last name and not her middle.

**Chris**: "Melinda Robin…"

Chris waited for what seem to be forever. Parker's eyes were still wide so where Nix's.

**Nix**: "You're not fucking around that's her name?"

**Chris**: "I would never fuck around with that!"

They could see that this was scaring him and that her question had made him feel less than. She put a hand on his shoulder.

**Parker**: "Sorry… we shouldn't tell your mom about this she'll flip!"

**Chris**: "No shit! I mean a girl with her same name born on the same day…"

**Parker and Nix**: "What?"

Chris hit his head he forgot that he didn't tell them that part.

**Nix**: "Look it's most likely nothing but I'm going to tell Hank later to check it out with the Elders."

**Chris**: "Do you really think it's that big of a deal she's probably just a mortal!"

**Parker**: "You can never know for sure Chris."

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

Two days later. Chris stopped and walked into HER room. When he opened the door he found Leo there he was looking through some things.

**Chris**: "DAD?"

Leo looked back at him and smiled at him.

**Leo**: "Hey Chris. I heard by your mom that you've been coming into this room a lot lately… ever since her birthday… you want to talk about it?"

**Chris**: "Nothing to talk about dad. I just like coming here… it reminds me of her… I miss her a lot…"

**Leo**: "I know we all do!"

Mel turned in her bed. It was just another Saturday morning no demons. No work she loved days like this. She did however get up to go cook something [well warm up,] she turned on the TV and grabbed a fork and ate some of her pasta from the other night. She looked around and this feeling of dread hit her hard. She closed her eyes and that's when it happened… when she opened her eyes:

_-x-x-x- Flash-forward [Guess anyone?]_

_She was watching an older version of herself fighting with a blond man. [Wyatt] She threw a fire ball at him and it hit the blond guy in the shoulder. Just then Vincent ran into the room his hands put out to stop it. When they both hit him, at first the older Mel didn't move and neither did the blond guy. But then Mel's eyes cleared and he ran to him, holding him closer to her. And he opened his mouth to talk._

_**Vincent**__: "Mel… I… love… you…" _

_His eyes roll back he's gone. She yells in pain and looks back at the blond guy. She let's go of Vince and starts to fight the guy. _

_-x-x-x- The End -x-x-x-_

Mel is shaken from this little flash and she looks around to find Vincent standing next to her she puts her food on the floor and grabs him in a hug.

**Vincent**: "What was that for?"

**Mel**: "I love you Vince you know that right?" At first Vincent doesn't say anything she lets him go but still holds onto him she looks into his eyes. "Do you?"

**Vincent**: "Yeah Mel I know I know…" She hugs him again and he rubs her back unaware what she had just watched.

**END**


	3. 1x02: Power Stealing bitch

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did this show would still be airing. Hell all my Characters would be in it. So don't sue me I'm just writing and borrowing the original Characters. Don't steal my characters either or hell will come to your computer screen. [Laughs evilly.] Okay on with the show.

Episode Summer: **The cousins are haunting a demon that can absorb powers but Mel's haunting it too. Will they cross paths or will they just miss each other? **

**1x02: Power Stealing Bitch**

Mel walked through the city looking for an address. She stops short at a magic shop and enters the shop. Outside the shop Hank and Wyatt walk to the alley. Mel walked out of the shop with a bunch of bags. As she makes a left Wyatt and Hank walk out of the alley with smiles on their faces. They past Mel and she passes them nothing out of the normal for both but as they past each other Mel and Wyatt feel something they both slow their pace but both, soon shake it off.

**Mel**: Juggling with the bag and dials her phone. "If you don't pick up I'm blowing you up!"

She puts the phone to her head.

**Vincent's voice**: "Hey, where are you?"

**Mel**: "Just bought some things from a magic shop. Hey you know what I was thinking, we should really buy one of those; can you imagine all the money they make?"

**Vincent's voice**: He chuckles. "Mel get home I have a demon with your name on it!"

**Mel**: Rolls her eyes. "Sorry but today is no fighting demon day!"

**Vincent's voice**: "Why?"

**Mel**: Stops walking and a suddenly dread and sadness fills her eyes. "Oh… it's just that… I…" She takes in some air and shakes her head but the pain is still in her eyes. "I'll be there."

**Vincent's voice**: "Okay just rem…"

She hangs up on him and puts all the bags into her bike's hidden compartment. She looks around and puts on some glasses.

**Mel**: "Of course you forget… so much for love…"

She gets on her bike and drives past Wyatt and Hank getting into Wyatt's car. Which was an yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

**Wyatt**: "So we wait till Parker finishes taking photos of that story and Chris finishes giving his class that potion test?"

**Hank**: "Not to mention the fact that we have to wait for Pacey his class ends at ten."

**Wyatt**: "How about Nix and Damian? Do we have to pick them up too?"

**Hank**: "Nix can't come…" Wyatt throws him a look. "She's psychoanalyst, she can't cancel on her patients they might end up doing something."

**Wyatt**: "So Damian?"

Just then he shimmered in the car. He smiled at the both.

**Hank**: "Can you tell someone you're doing that before you do it?"

**Damian**: "I can't jingle that's not part of my DNA."

**Hank**: Shaking his head. "I don't know what Parker sees in you…"

**Damian**: "You should be glad… I am. I'd never out run you when you'd be chasing me for my sexiness."

**Wyatt**: Grinning. "So how was the job?"

**Damian**: "Oh they have me helping a rookie, god I hate it. He can't hold a gun doesn't know his Miranda laws… who the hell doesn't know their damn Miranda laws?"

Wyatt nodded and turned on the car.

_**-x-x-x-  
**__**Things happen but we don't really know why,**__**  
**__**Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation.  
**__**-x-x-x-**__  
__Starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell  
**Eliza Dushku_ _as _**_Nix Halliwell_**_  
Summer Glau as **Parker Halliwell**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**  
__Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**  
With:  
Justin Hartley as** Vincent Graco**  
Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell**  
Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**Guest starring:  
_Emily Blunt as __**Demon**__  
__**Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: 'Zombie' by The Cranberries.**_

Vincent was putting the candles in their right place. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had made Mel think he didn't know what today was but of course he knew. Today was the day his life changed for the better. He just wasn't sure if he was doing everything the right way. Mel walked up to her door and opened it. When she entered the room she found Vincent smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen he followed.

**Vincent**: Looking to the dining room which had its door closed. Everything was set up, hoping he'd get a chance to keep her away from it. "So I have a demon!"

**Mel**: Throwing everything in the fridge and not caring about what he just said. "Oh that's nice." She walked away from him and slammed her door shut right on his face.

**Vincent**: He ran his hand through his blond hair and took in some air. "This is going to be a long day…"

Parker walks into the attic and found everyone inside it. She walked over to Damian and gave him a kiss he kissed her back.

**Wyatt**: "Parker we're glad you could join us."

**Parker**: "Well, sorry my job got in the way. Hey where's Nix?"

**Hank**: Looking up from the book. "Her job got in the way."

**Parker**: Looking at Pacey and smiling. "Well I guess I'm not the only one then!"

**Chris**: Rolled his eyes. "Why are we here? I have test to grade!"

**Pacey**: "You're not the only one!"

**Chris**: Smiling. "But my test are easy to grade!"

**Pacey**: "And my, aren't? All I have to do is look at drawings. Hell they all got A's!" He smiles. "I'm free."

**Wyatt**: "What demon do the Elders want us to take care of now?"

**Hank**: "Have a look for yourself."

He pointed to a page inside the book.

**Wyatt**: "Sucking whore? Who wrote this thing?"

They all looked at Parker.

**Parker**: "WHAT?"

**Chris**: "You're hand writing!"

**Parker**: She walks over to the book. Pacey eyes her a little. "Let me see that…" She takes a look down at it and touches the page she can't help but feel something coming from the book as if it wants to tell her something but she shakes it off. "Must be my mom, through... it does look like my hand writing."

**Hank**: "Weird…"

**Pacey**: "Uh… while I'm still young here!"

**Wyatt**: Reading. "Well mostly it's a demon that looks for powerful beings… that's the just of it."

**Parker**: "So I guess we throw Wyatt its way and then we all go out dancing!"

**Damian**: "Parker this isn't a joke honey."

**Parker**: "I wasn't joking!"

**Wyatt**: "So we're using me as bait?"

**Chris**: "We're not using him as bait! Mom would kill me!"

**Pacey**: "Whatever momie doesn't know can't kill you Chris!"

**Hank**: "Says the man that will end up dying, you do remember your mother right? Long raven black hair, bad temper, can read thoughts!"

**Pacey**: "Aunt Paige can read thoughts?"

**Chris**: "Pacey not now."

**Pacey**: "Later?"

**Chris**: "You know it!" He looks back to Wyatt as he is making a potion. "Wy you can't do this mom will kill you!"

**Wyatt**: "She won't have to find out!"

**Chris**: Throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine but when you die and get stuck up there forever remember I warned you!"

**Wyatt**: "But you'll visit right?"

**Pacey**: "Every Sunday, like if you're in jail!"

**Hank**: "Let's do this!"

Wyatt Chris and Hank orb out. Parker holds onto Damian and they shimmer out. Pacey cracks his neck and stars out. [It likes hearting only instead of hearts he has stars around his form it will be explained later.]

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Vincent is walking in his apartment. Mel walks out dressed to go hunting. He walks over to her but she moves away from him and goes to sit on the counter.

**Mel**: "So this demon he going to take long? I have something's for work to do!"

**Vincent**: "Well… yea… it is…"

**Mel**: "What demon is it?"

**Vincent**: "I heard that it takes on powerful beings… it's a she… I think…"

**Mel**: Looking down at the book that she's been reading. Vincent takes it away from her and she meets his eyes. "WHAT?"

**Vincent**: "Listen to me… I know you're pissed at something… I know you like the back of my hand… but the problem with that… M… is that you need to deal with that monster… what if she kills someone?"

**Mel**: "You don't have to tell me why I should kill her! God Vince have you forgotten who started this? Who told you that she would kill every last demon that would fight in that war?"

**Vincent**: "No. But you seemed to have forgotten that… that monster… out there… that… woman… that it… she sucks powers away from powerful beings… powerful beings… Mel. You are a powerful being you are one of them!"

**Mel**: "Yea and then there's also the Twice Blessed!"

**Vincent**: He looks down to the book in his hands. He hands it back to Mel. "You're not going to be that monster… I won't allow it!"

**Mel**: "If that ever…"

**Vincent**: He cuts her off. "NO Mel you will not be that monster!"

**Mel**: She says forcefully. "If it happens I want you to find the Twice Bless… tell it… whatever you have to… make sure he kills me… before… it happens…"

**Vincent**: "I'd rather die than let him kill you…"

**Mel's thoughts**: "_I know… and for that… you'll die…_"

**Mel**: "Let's just go find this demon…"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Chris is looking as Wyatt is pacing the Underworld.

**Parker**: Looking down at a book as Damian looks around the place. "When do you think she'll attack? I have things to do… well… Elise is making me do something things… but I have work…"

**Damian**: "You're not the only one… if I don't get back I'm toast!"

**Pacey**: "Oh yea… you got a new partner… how it is?"

**Damian**: "I'd rather have Darrell Jr. But you know DJ. He's not into working with MPs."

**Hank**: "MPs?"

**Damian**: "Magical People…"

**Pacey**: "Give him time… his dad only told him what we are what… two months ago… he'll come around…"

**Damian**: "It's just I went to school with him… we fought over the same fact that our teachers were assholes… for him not to accept what I am… it's not something I can deal with…"

**Parker**: "Really…"

**Pacey's thoughts**: _"Whatever you're planning don't do it… DJ is our friend…"_

**Parker's thoughts**: _"And he's also needed to get kicked in the ass from time to time!"_

**Chris's thoughts**: _"Don't we all?"_

**Pacey's thoughts**: _"Mind your own thought talk Chris!"_

**Hank**: "Doesn't it bother anyone else of the fact that she's not here yet? I mean Wyatt's like a god and she's not here?"

**Chris**: Looks back to his cousins. "Who's stronger than Wyatt?"

**Hank**: "Are they good? Or evil?"

**Parker**: "All good questions… but the point is… we have no way of finding them out… not one…"

Elsewhere:

Mel and Vincent were walking around the Underworld. Vincent was reading a map.

**Mel**: Trying not to laugh as Vincent is reading a map. "You do know… that those maps don't work right?"

**Vincent**: "What do you mean?"

**Mel**: "Vince Underworld maps that you got from the Elders? Yea those guys know were everything is down here. When A. They're never been. B. They're good guys… well half good… and C. The demons don't mess with things down here!"

**Vincent**: Throws the map into his pocket knowing she's right. "Well they're testing them out… you know handing them out to Whitelighters to give to their charges… only my charge doesn't want hers!"

**Mel**: "She sounds like a smart woman!"

**Vincent**: "Depends… sometimes she's just too stubborn to see that something might work out for her!"

**Mel**: Looks back at him thrown. "Oh come on… you are not bringing that up now!"

**Vincent**: "Come on… haven't you ever wondered if you had any family?"

**Mel**: "I'm a demon. We don't have family!"

**Vincent**: "Half demon."

**Mel**: "Not that time I check!"

**Voice**: "Is this man annoying you?"

They both look back at the woman.

Wyatt walks back to his family.

**Wyatt**: "We have to walk around… I mean she might not sense me over here!"

**Parker**: "How can she not sense you?"

**Hank**: "Maybe we're in a dark area?"

**Pacey**: "Dark Area?"

**Hank**: "The Elders they've been doing research in the Underworld they believe that in some places of the Underworld. Evil can't sense good and good…"

**Wyatt**: Finishing for him. "Can't sense evil."

**Chris**: "You think this is?"

**Damian**: "One of those Dark spots?"

**Hank**: Smiling kind of in shock. "Can you believe it? The Elders have been searching for a Dark spot for years… even back when our moms were Charmed ones… to have just orbed down and find one. That's luck!"

**Parker**: A fiery light lights her face. "Or that's just plan unlucky… which we always are…"

They all look to what she just saw. Surrounding them is a bunch of demons.

**Chris**: "You know what… next time… just tell the Elders to stop sending us looking for trouble."

**Parker**: "Yea it's bound to find its own way to us…"

Wyatt throws an energy ball at some demons.

**Damian**: "So much for reading."

He shapeshifts into 'Angel'. [A demon with raven jet hair, his eyes are still brown and the only thing that shows he's still Damian. His face has weird ancient writing all over it and the color of his skin is now green with patches of blue in it.] He throws a bunch of energy balls around the room.

**Chris**: Ducks so an energy ball doesn't get him. "Hey Angel watch were you're shoot them things!"

**Damian/Angel**: His voice is a demonic and thick. "Sorrrry…"

**Parker**: "Hey don't talk to my man like that!"

**Hank**: Conjures potions after potions and makes them hit demons after other demons. "Can we just do our jobs?"

**Pacey**: He throws an orb ball at some of the demons and body parts go flying around the room.

**Everyone**: Grossed out. "PACEY!"

**Pacey**: Smiling. "What?"

Elsewhere. Mel looks at Vincent and he shrugs. They both look back at the woman that stands in front of them. She has dark hair blue eyes and a small smile.

**Woman**: "You look just like her… well… more like him…"

**Mel**: "Who are you and who are you talking about?"

**Woman**: "My real names not important but you can call me Jane."

**Vincent**: "Well _Jane_… what do you want?"

**Jane**: "Just want to know why two people so in love would fight with each other?"

Mel and Vincent look at each other and start shaking their heads.

**Mel/Vincent**: "We're not in love!"

**Jane**: Nods her head but she can tell they are. "Whatever you want the other to believe."

**Mel**: "Look, think what you want. But we don't talk to demons. We kill them!"

**Jane**: "Good for you! Get back at those monsters!"

**Vincent**: Shellshock. "You're not a demon?"

**Jane**: "Do I look like one?"

They both take a better look at her. She has raven long hair, blue light eyes and she's dressed in what seems to be gold robes. That throws them.

**Vincent**: "You're an angel!"

**Jane**: "That's the rub."

**Mel**: "An angel of what?"

**Jane**: "Well energy… you could say… mostly I work in anything… that I seem fit… help lost souls go to their rightful places… help strong beings find their rightful place… not where others believe they should be…"

**Mel**: Fearing but a need to know. "Are you here to tell me… I should be evil?"

**Jane**: Shakes her head. "No child, I'm not here to make you think you're evil. You aren't by the way… well you're not more evil than any other being. Powerful yes, more evil no."

**Mel**: "Well that's a relief."

**Jane**: Chuckles. "I know."

**Vincent**: "Then why are you here?"

**Jane**: She doesn't look happy about what she's about to say but it has to be said so they can be warned. "You're in for a couple of rough months… you're in for a lot of surprises… and trust me… not all of them bad…" She pauses and looks around the room. "There is a light at the end of the tunnel and at that light there will be peace and hope, even love. Getting to the end isn't what matters, you will get there that is true, but if you'll get their together… that is unknown… you're destinies have change. Both for the better, but at the same for the worse."

**Mel**: "What does that even mean?"

**Jane**: "That is for you to decide, question is will you like the downfall of that answer?"

**Vincent**: "But will we die in war?"

**Jane**: "That war that many thought was coming, that war isn't going to happen… but there's another a war so dangerous a war where many will die both sides will lose lot of people… beings… but the nine must be resurrected… two lost beings must be found… two lost souls most be brought back from where they are sent…"

She disappears Mel looks back at Vincent he seems just as lost.

**Mel**: "Nine?"

**Vincent**: "Must be another power…"

**Mel**: "Good or evil?"

**Vincent**: "I don't know…"

**Mel**: "How about you ask the Elders!"

**Vincent**: "How about we kill the demon!"

**Mel**: "Fine,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Back with Wyatt's group.

Wyatt throws one last energy ball a demon, it exploded; he looked around to his family. They had killed their last demons and all looked worn out.

**Wyatt**: "Hank… that other demon she's going to have to wait…"

**Hank**: Out of breathe. "Hey… I'm not mean we can come back after we eat!"

**Chris**: "That's not cool!"

**Hank**: Smiling. "Demon's aren't cool Chris; all of them must be stopped!"

**Chris**: "Oh that's nice and all. And I believe you, like no other, but right now, I don't care. I'm not coming back; I've got to much work!"

He orbed out and Hank looked back at Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: "Let him go, he's worn out Hank, we all are."

**Hank**: "I am too, I just don't want any of those demons to come and destroy our happiness, Wy."

**Damian**: "They won't!"

**Parker**: "Yea, you heard my demon sexy man!"

**Pacey**: "That's just gross!"

**Damian**: "Yea, I'm very steamy, steamy is way better than sexy, I thought you knew that Parker!"

**Parker**: She walks closer to him, puts her hand on his chest and goes to kiss him. "I guess you're going to have to show me again!"

**Damian**: Holds onto her. "Oh I'll show you!"

They both laugh as they shimmer out.

**Pacey**: Looks back grossed out. "Next time, I don't want to hear the word steamy come out of anyone's mouth!"

**Wyatt**: Clearly grossed out. "You and me both, steamy you and me both,"

He orbs out laughing and Pacey stars out going to chase after him. Hank takes in some air and orbs out shaking his head.

Mel was walking around the Underworld when a woman walked near her. Mel stopped walking and looked at the woman. She was dressed in a soft material that had a gold color; she also had high-heels on. The smirk on her face told Mel she was a demon… that she was THE demon.

**Mel**: "Well… well… what took you so damn long time?"

**Demon**: "Why do I feel so much power coming from you?"

**Mel**: "Cause I'm special!"

**Demon**: Looking her up and down. "Oh yea you are… tell me… demon, what would you do if I let you live?"

**Mel**: Taken back. "What makes you think I'm a demon?"

**Demon**: "You are drenched in evil, if you were something else… why would you be so powerful in the dark-arts?"

**Mel**: "Maybe I like the dark arts…"

**Demon**: "No… you hate them… you try not to practice them… but now… the older you grow the more you wish to learn from where you've come from… only you're not sure of were that may be… but you know the secret lies hidden deep inside your mind…" She pauses smiling. "What does it feel like, to be lied to by your own mind?"

Mel: clearly angered. She opens her mouth but before she can say something, Vincent throws a potion at the demon, she screams out in pain and then fire consumes her. More to herself than to Vincent. "Something like that…"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Mel was sitting down next to her computer looking up missing people on the net. Vincent walks behind her and looks over her shoulder to see what she's doing.

**Vincent**: "Doing work?"

**Mel**: "No… I think maybe you're right…" She turns to look at him. "I have always wanted to know if I had family… I was just to scared to find the answer…"

**Vincent**: "What changed?"

**Mel**: "What Jane said, about our months being rough… I can feel it, something's changed… the thing is… I don't want to do this without knowing that I don't have any living family out there… I want to know… I did just turn 22 two days ago… I need to know who I am… even if that turns out badly…"

**Vincent**: "Good." He paused and looked back at her dinner. "So I'll just leave you to…"

**Mel**: Smiling because she knows he had something planed. "I don't have to start right now… I mean… how else will I get to enjoy the fact you're going to feed me?"

**Vincent**: "You knew? But you were acting like a bitch!"

**Mel**: Smiling. "I found out when I got up to go get an apple I saw you fixing the table!"

**Vincent**: "Okay… well… care to join me?"

**Mel**: "You know it!"

Over at the Manner. Chris is in his room, on a dry-board. A marker in his hand. Maps and other things pin-pointed onto a wall near it.

**Chris**: With a determined face. "I'll find you, it may not be today… but it will be soon…"

THE END


	4. 1x03: I know you… right?

**1x03: I know you… right?**

Chris walks through the Underworld. When he runs into some demons.

**Demon 1**: "Well hello there little Halliwell."

**Chris**: Rolls his eyes. "How do you even know I'm a Halliwell?"

**Demon 2**: "Because they're the only ones that come here anymore…"

**Chris**: "Look I don't want to vanquish your sorry asses; all I want is some information."

**Demon 1**: "Yea we've dealt with you before Halliwell."

**Chris**: "That was future Chris not me."

**Demon 2**: Looks over to demon 1. "I want to kill him!"

**Chris**: "Can't we all just get along?"

**Demon 1**: "NEVER!"

**Chris**: Looks down at his watch. "Fine my lunch hour is almost up, let's do this!"

Both demons run to kick his ass.

Near a park:

Hank took a small breath. He looked scared to death.

**Wyatt**: "Relax, it's not like we're going to…"

**Hank**: "Finish that sentence and I will kill you!"

**Nix**: Jumps around them like a fairy, "Come on; cheer up! It's only me you're teaching!"

**Hank**: He scratches his head. "Why doesn't dad want to teach you again?"

**Nix**: "He said that teaching Emma to drive almost destroyed his car."

**Wyatt**: "I'm so glad we're not using my car!"

**Nix**: Holds out her hands. "Keys please!"

**Hank**: Looks down to his car keys almost scared. "It'll be okay…"

**Nix**: "I know… now give me your damn keys!"

**Hank**: Hands her them. "I wasn't talking to you!"

_**-x-x-x-  
**__**Things happen but we don't really know why,**__**  
**__**Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation.  
**__**-x-x-x-**__  
Starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell  
**Eliza Dushku_ _as _**_Nix Halliwell_**_  
Summer Glau as **Parker Halliwell**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**  
__Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**  
With:  
Justin Hartley as** Vincent Graco**  
Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell**  
Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**Guest starring:  
James Roday as Steve  
Kate Hudson as Alex  
_**Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: "Syndicate" by The Fray**_

Elsewhere:

Mel was sitting looking around for someone to talk to her. Vincent walks over to her holding a cup of coffee. She gladly takes it.

**Vincent**: "Has anyone come and talked to you?"

**Mel**: "No."

**Vincent**: Gets up and goes over to talk to a woman she comes back with him. "Mel this is Alex, Alex this is my friend Mel. She was wondering about any lost kids you might have had over 12 years back,"

**Alex**: "Really? Are you thinking about only in San Francisco or in California?"

**Mel**: "Just San Francisco,"

**Alex**: "Okay I'll see what I can find… but I should warn you… lots of kids go missing… every year…"

She walks away. Mel looks over to Vincent as he looks up to the Elders.

**Vincent**: "Well that's a start… I have to go… we'll talk…"

**Mel**: "If you can't find me…"

**Vincent**: "You're out bringing in the crash,"

**Mel**: "Yea."

Both walk away in their separate ways. Mel pushes the button for the elevator to close but a picture catches her eyes and she pulls out of the elevator and looks at a boy that is nine that has gone missing over 12 years ago.

**Mel**: "Steve?"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Parker was fixing her camera while Damian walks up behind her holding a present. But before he can get near her. Two hearts come near her. A woman and a man stand near her. She stands up.

Parker: "Hi… how can I help you?"

Female Cupid: "Are you Paige Valentine-Halliwell?"

Parker: "I dropped the Valentine, and I go by Parker not Paige, I'm also getting married… I don't know why I just told you that, but what can I help you with?"

Male Cupid: "You're the sister of a Victor Halliwell and a Piper Halliwell?"

Parker: "It's Ryan and Silver…"

Female Cupid: "Why have you yet to become a cupid?"

Parker: "Well… I'm a witch…"

Male Cupid: "Your point?"

Female Cupid: "Who is this?"

Parker looks back and sees Damian smiling at her.

Parker: Looks back to them with a smile on her face. "He's my husband. Well… is going to be my husband… we're not married yet… but we'll get there!"

Damian: Walks closer to Parker. "What is it you want with my wife-to-be?"

Male Cupid: "Is he the one that stands in your way of becoming a cupid?"

Parker: "Didn't I just say that I was…"

Female cupid: Almost with a sneer. "A witch."

Parker: Still in a calm tone and not angered at all, but Damian gives them a glare as they send one his way. All while she nods and smiles. "Yea… it's part of my family's tradition,"

Male Cupid: "Why aren't Piper or Victor witches?"

Parker: "Well they didn't want to be."

Female Cupid: "And you did?"

Parker: "That's why I am one!"

Male cupid: "We shall see…"

Both heart out.

Damian: "That was weird…"

Parker looks down to Damian's hands.

Parker: "What's that?"

Damian: Holds up the gift to her. "I know how much you love your camera… but I also know that it's dying… so… I bought you another one…"

Parker: Takes the gift. "You didn't have to do that…" She pulls the box off and finds a pretty camera inside. She meets his eyes. "I ever tell you that I loved you?"

Damian: Hands in his pants. "Once or twice…"

Parker: "You ever believe me?"

Damian: Grabs her in the heat of his emotions. "All the time."

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Back in the Underworld Chris cleans his hands off as the demons all burn away. His watch beats.

Chris: "Fuck I'm late."

A red light. Everything is calm until…

Nix: Zooms into a stop. "God this is fun…"

Hank: Has wide eyes, and his hairs all over the place. Turns to Wyatt who's hair is a wild mess. "I think going to die…"

Wyatt: "I'm really glad this isn't my car."

Nix: Looks to the back with them. "Why did you both want to sit in the back? I thought the point of this was to show me how to drive."

Hank: "Safety,"

Nix: "Yea… teach me how to drive safely,"

Hank: "No we're in the back because of Safety,"

Nix: Gets mad. "Henry Jr! If you don't get in his front seat and show me how to drive I'll telling mom!"

Wyatt: Chuckles.

Hank: With an evil smile. "No need… Wyatt's going to do it!"

Wyatt: In utter shock. "I'm… what?"

Hank: "You're going to the front and showing Nix how to drive a car… something you as Mechanic should know!"

Wyatt: "I fix cars… I don't drive them…"

Hank: Smiles. "Liar!"

Nix: Yells. "One of you better get here now!"

Wyatt: Opens his door. "Just because you're the doctor in the family and if we crash you're doing surgery on me for free!"

Hank: "Healing you yea… surgery for free… my ass!"

Wyatt: "Well when we crash… I'm not fixing your car!"

Hank: "That's fine; I'll get Parker to fix it for me!"

Nix: "HEY I'M NOT CRASHING ANYTHING!"

Wyatt: "We never said…"

Nix: "Just shut up and come here!"

Back with Mel. Alex walks back to her.

Mel: "Did you find something?"

Alex: "You're not going to believe it; a lot of magical kids went missing 13 years ago."

Mel: Doesn't seem to hear or care about the 'magical' part. "How much is a lot?"

Alex: Hands a pile of pages. "This isn't going to be easy…" She went to leave but stopped and looks back to Mel. "You were one of those kids weren't you?"

Mel: Looks down at the pictures in her hands. "Yea…" She looks back to Alex's face. "So was he,"

Alex looks to see Steve there.

Alex: "You know him?"

Mel: "How well do you know Vincent?"

Alex: "He's my cousin yea… I know about magic,"

Mel: She nods, "A demon took those kids, RJ… that's the name he told us… I don't know his demonic name… but I know that name…"

Alex: "I bet a Halliwell got him… right?"

Mel: Looks up confused. "Halliwell?"

Alex: "All come on… you don't know about the Halliwells?"

Mel: Shook her head.

Alex: "They're all like super good and super powerful… well they lost a little girl… I just thought…"

Mel: As if it's not a big deal. And for some reason she wants to get away from the subject of Halliwells. "I killed him."

Alex: She genially shocked. "Oh…"

Mel: Smiles. "He wasn't an upper level demon; he was just a feared one."

Alex: Nods. "Well thank you."

Mel: "It wasn't anything."

Alex: Looks back to Steve's picture. "Hey if you see him… Steve… tell him his family misses him."

Mel: Nods. "I will,"

She leaves the room. Alex just watches her leave. She looks up to the roof.

Alex: "I approve."

Parker: Walks into a forest holding something for an elf. "Well I'm glad the demons haven't bothered you."

Elf woman: "They're bothering you?"

Parker: "Like normal…" She looks around and sees that the same two cupids that were in her room before now surrounded by others. "What's going on over there?"

Elf: Looks and shakes her head. "Oh gossip,"

Parker: "Really…"

Elf: "Yea… hey Colin," Another elf looks back to her. "Who are they talking about?"

Colin: "Well… your uh… friend…"

Parker: "ME?"

Colin: "Fraid so…"

She looks back to them all of the people look at her and in shock she takes a peek in their minds and she can tell that the kind of gossip that the cupids gave them was not something she'd like to know fully.

Parker: "I hate… cupids…"

Elf: "I thought you were one?"

Parker: Tightens fist, a, anger rising, in her that she has no idea where it came from. "I am,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Mel walks into Bay Mirror and takes a seat at her desk, she types in about missing kids; a lot of people run through her screen.

Elise: "What are you doing?"

Mel: Looks back to Else. "Just wondering about some missing kids,"

Elise: "I have to warn you kid, you don't want to do that." Mel does a double take, "Those stories always end up badly,"

Mel: "It's a good thing I don't have my hopes up that high…"

Elise: "Like that will lessen the pain… do you see Phoebe over there?" She points to Phoebe talking to Piper. "Her sister, Piper lost a little girl,"

Mel: "She died?"

Elise: "No, she just disappeared; they never found her… shame."

Mel: Looks at Piper as if something familiar is showing through but she just shakes it off. "That's sad."

Parker was pacing, it was making Prue and Paige smile. She was growing up everyday reminding them more of the other Parker, a Parker they all missed.

Phoebe and Piper walked into the room.

Parker: "I'm going to kill them!"

Phoebe: "Who's my sweat angel daughter going to kill?"

Parker: "The cupids!"

Piper: "I thought we liked them?"

Parker: "No we hate them!"

Paige: "They can't be…"

Parker: "Worse than the Elders? HA! Well they are! Their out there bad mouthing me to the whole magical community!"

Piper: "Why?"

Parker: "Because… well…" She stops pacing. "I don't know why… maybe this is Piper or Victor… damn it! Look what they have me calling my siblings!"

Paige: Chuckles Parker throws her a glare. "Aw come on you have to admit this is funny!"

Parker: "No this is stupid!"

Suddenly Pacey stars next to Parker a smile on his face.

Pacey: "So how'd you like your gift?"

Parker: In a bad mood. "It was great…"

Pacey: "Oh please tell me he didn't give it to you in just the box. I told him…"

Parker: "He didn't… stupid cupids… ruined the mood."

Pacey: "Cupids?"

Phoebe: "Gift?"

Parker: "Damian gave me a new camera… the cupids came and messed everything up,"

Pacey: "OH,"

Phoebe: "How cute,"

Prue: "What are you going to do about the cupids?"

Parker: turns to look at Pacey as he smiles at her. "Prank?"

Pacey: "Prankster, is that you?"

Parker: "Aw you know me so well!"

Phoebe: "No that is a bad idea!"

Parker: "Aw come on like you guys never did anything to the Elders!"

Paige: "Cupids aren't as bad as the Elders,"

Parker: "Did I mention they told me to quit being a witch?"

Paige: Trying not to laugh. "Those cupids must be stopped!"

Pacey: "That's why she's my favorite!"

Parker: "Well my little aunt Piper is going to show me a potion that will shrink cupids into ants so I can feed them poison,"

Pacey: "Remind me never to piss you off,"

Parker: "I'll try but forget because I'll be pissed off,"

Nix: Is driving in a faster speed than last time. She comes to another stop and turns to look at Wyatt. "How was that?"

He looks at her very shaken.

Wyatt: "You shouldn't be allowed to drive… you give a bad name to women drivers!"

Nix: "Why because I like to have fun?"

Wyatt: "Because you're CRAZY!" Opens his door and sits right next to Hank in the back. "Your turn in the front!"

Hank: "Aw that's not cool!"

Nix: "You better do it or I'll tell dad about that one time you snuck out to see that boy band!"

Hank: "That was you and Emma."

Nix: "Then I'll tell mom about that one time you snuck out to go sleep with that whore!"

Hank: Yells. "MY FRIST GIRLFRIEND WAS NOT A WHORE!"

Wyatt: "Dude… first time was first date… that's a whore!"

Hank: "You're point being?"

Wyatt: "I'd say I was proud of you… but my mother would kill me!"

Nix: "Damn straight! Now get up here in the front!"

Hank: Takes in some air and goes to the front. "God please help me!"

Mel walks through an alley and sees some demons fighting with themselves. She walks over to them and they all bow down to her.

Mel: "Guess I forgot to kill some people."

Man: "Mel?"

She looks back and sees a guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes standing near her.

Mel: "Hi Steve."

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Steve: "How'd you…"

Mel: "Well… I remember how RJ would find you… I also remembered that you'd be somewhere in an alley, I guess I was just lucky that it was the tenth alley I looked and still in San Francisco,"

Steve: "I heard about RJ,"

Mel: "Yea… that was a good day, I'm glad someone killed him, I got my freedom,"

Steve: "You don't need to lie; we all know it was you, we're all thankful, don't have a clue as to how you killed a guy that was just a powerful as a source!"

Mel: Smiles. "How long have you guys been free?"

Steve: "Years,"

Mel: "Why haven't you guys gone back home?"

Steve: "This is my family now,"

Mel: She nods. "You're never… wonder? I mean… you never want to know… what they're like? What you'd be like?"

Steve: "They never looked for me…"

Mel: "They did," She looks to everyone. "All our families looked for us,"

Steve: "But I…"

Mel holds on flyers on almost everyone there. Steve takes his and all around him take their own.

Steve: With tears in his eyes. "They looked,"

Mel: "None of them gave up," With tears of her own. "We're not evil, we're all magical children, all of our families were… are good magical beings… all of our…"

Steve: "Thank you," He hugs her. "Oh god thank you,"

Mel: Holds him back. "You're welcome."

Chris: Stands in front class. But he doesn't seem as if he wants to teach.

A student: "Professor Halliwell?"

Chris: Looks at him. "Have I ever told any of you about a sister that I had?"

All of his students shake their heads.

Manor. Pacey is standing near all the parents he looks bored.

Phoebe: "Well?"

Pacey: "What do you want me to say?"

Coop: "Does Parker?"

Pacey: "Remember about the fact Ryan was evil and killed everyone we loved? No she doesn't remember that… will she… that's not something I can answer…"

Chris's voiceover: "Her name was Melinda… Mel for short,"

Parker: Walks into the room taking a picture of Damian as he reads. He looks over to her and smiles. "Hey no looking!"

Chris's voiceover: "She understood me,"

Damian: "It's no fun if I don't look!"

Chris's voiceover: "Whenever my cousin Hank wasn't there to tell me a joke, she'd be the next best thing, always made me laugh even if I didn't want to,"

Parker: Snaps pictures of Damian and he starts to chase her around the house laughing all the way around.

Chris's voiceover: "She'd be my brother's best friend and his weakest link, and she'd be his downfall too he cares for her as he cares for me… and believe me… he cares a lot!"

Phoebe looks back at Coop. Both look worried.

Chris's voiceover: "I turned to her for everything we could… she was my cousin's Parker's bestfriend, my mom's as well as mine, tester on the food we used to cook, my father's light holder when he would change the oil in his car, my aunt Phoebe's little helper, my Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue's favorite the joy in our family even through she'd never admit to it!"

Wyatt gets out of the car a smile on his face.

Nix: "Told you everything would be fine!"

Hank: "I'm alive… oh god… I thought I was going to die!"

Wyatt: Chuckles.

Nix: "I'm telling mom!"

Hank: Stops smiling. "Nix I was…"

Wyatt: Laughs even more.

Chris's voiceover: "She did everything we could do and made us remember we could always try harder… so we did… and we succeed at it all just because of her help,"

Mel walks into her apartment. Vincent is standing nearby.

Mel: "Well… I found all my old demonic friends… and they're all now going to look for their families… meanwhile… me… I haven't found even one fucking clue as to if my own family is looking for me… hell as if I had a family… maybe I'm a demon… maybe I'm just a full demon,"

Vincent: "I doubt that,"

Mel: "You're the only one; I have left Vince the only one that seems to care,"

Chris's voiceover: "And I will stop at nothing to find her,"

Mel walks into the room. Vincent stands behind looking at her as she closes her door.

Vincent: Looks up to the sky. "God I hope you let her find her family… but please… don't take her away from me…"

The End

Sorry about not posting anything for a while I got sick again, but I'm back, schools almost out in two weeks so I will force myself to write… I need the practice but I will keep going to never fear! Please review!


	5. 1x04: Family Reunion who said they were

**Disclaimer: Read in first chapter it explains everything!**

**Summary: Mel finally meets her family. But things aren't the way they should be. The Cupids give Parker an ul****tim****atum that makes her want to kill them.**

**1x04****: Family Reunion who said they were all fun and games?**

-Up in Elderland-

Vincent is pacing around as there Elders stand near him.

**Elder 1**: "Vincent what do we owe your visit?"

**Vincent**: "Uh… well… see…"

**Elder 2**: "Spite it out!"

**Vincent**: "Okay… shit…"

**Elder 3**: "Vincent!"

Vincent took in some air and looked at them. His face looked straight fearless and somewhat pissed.

**Vincent**: "Sorry… I'm here to talk about my charge… Melinda…"

_**-x-x-x-  
**__**Things happen but we don't really know why,**__**  
**__**Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
**__**-x-x-x-**__  
Starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell  
**Eliza Dushku_ _as _**_Nix Halliwell_**_  
Summer Glau as **Parker Halliwell**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**  
__Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**  
With:  
Justin Hartley as** Vincent Graco**  
Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell**  
Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell  
**Guest starring:  
Holly Marie Combs_ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell**__  
__Brian Krause __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop**__** Valentín**__  
__Ivan Sergi__ as __**Henry Mitchell**__  
**Ext. San Francisco  
various shots of the city. Underlined by the song: '**__**One More** _**tim**_**e'** **by Daft Punk**_

The picture of the manor is present. It has this peaceful nature about it as the sun's rays basks it in complete beauty. Within the manor Chris sitting in middle of a circle of 9 candles. This was the millionth time he'd try this… but ever since he met that girl on her birthday he felt a pull a magical pull telling him to find her… and the things that Hank told him about the girl didn't help make him not feel weird when he thought about her.

_Flash back: Chris is standing next to Wyatt and Parker. Hank is standing closer to Ryan and Emma. Pacey is looking up at the sky as if he's waiting for it to rain or something, and Nix and Silver are just sitting on the steps outside of the manor._

_**Wyatt**__:_ _"So what did the Elders tell you?"_

_**Chris**__: "What do you think they told him?"_

_He may have been half Elder, but some part of him didn't trust them. They knew too much and never told them anything not even when it was meant for their ears. Though this time he hoped to god that they'd tell them everything._

_**Hank**__: "They told me that this girl has no record of being alive since she was 14 and that she's good friends with Vincent but other than that they said we'd have to ask Vince…" _

**Nix**_: "And did you?"_

_**Hank**__: "I tried but Vince hasn't been up there he's down here helping out his charge. He's kind of lucky all he has is one while the rest of us have a lot more!" _

_**Emma**__: "All you have is the family!"_

_Emma wasn't jealous of her brother's charges but she'd have killed to be the next charmed one's charges. But all her charges lived in NY._ _That's why she moved over there but Ryan and Silver lived there too so at least she wasn't alone but she did miss her family._

_**Ryan**__: "Come on do you think that we should tell our parents?"_

_**Pacey**__: Loud only Nix and Parker can hear it. "Don't you think this might do something to them?"_

_**Parker**__: "Their strong witches, Pace they can handle it."_

_**Pacey**__: To himself. "I don't think they can… this is their long lost daughter… you can't play with that…"_

_**Wyatt**__: "Tell them what? That there's this girl that has the same name as her? Like that's even a reason to go talk to this girl…" _

_They all looked at him shocked but said nothing Chris on the other hand just shook his__head and orbed out. _

_*Flash back end*_

That was two weeks ago and still it left him wondering…. But thankfully the manor was right now busily full with Halliwells they had all come to the house to be with him. Since they couldn't be there on **her** birthday this was their way of making it up for **her** ghost he thought. But right now all he wanted to do was to be up in the attic searching for her. All he wanted to do was bring her home, like he knew he could.

**Chris**: Power of the witches rise / Course unseen across the skies / Come to us who call you near / Come to us and settle here. / Blood to blood, I summon thee / Blood to blood, return to me.

He didn't know what to expect he had down this spell over a million times, and it never worked then but now he looked up as a gust of wind formed in the attic he jumped up from the floor that he had been sitting on. And a smile filled his face… Meanwhile in Mel's apartment… Mel was playing her Xbox 360. She was shooting at zombies kicking ass when suddenly the worse thing ever happened… her system got the red ring of utter death… every gamers' worse fear! Now because this had happened more than once she was tranquil and chilled. She grabbed her leather jacket off the hook and boomed into her room. She grabbed a bunch of potions. And two athames and tucked them into the holders in her belt. She fixed up her hair and took one last looked at her infected system. She closed her eyes and felt a weird pulling…

Parker looked down at her watch. She wasn't supposed to be here, she should have been home with her family thinking about Mel. But every time she thought about Mel she didn't know what to do. She took in some air and then turned around because she felt their emotions as they stood behind her. Standing there were the Cupids from before.

**Parker**: "I'm glad you came,"

**Cupids**: "What is it you need?"

**Parker**: "I want to make you a deal,"

Both cupids looked at each other.

Chris waved his hand and all the smoke cleared up and standing in front of him was…

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

In front of Chris was, Vincent and three other Elders one was an older black haired woman and the other two where blond and brown haired men. And just like clock worked in ran the rest of his family. His parents, aunts and uncles in the front. Then his brother and cousins.

**Vincent**: "What the hell?"

**Elder 3**: "Vincent!"

**Vincent**: "Look I'm sorry but kind of shocked!" He looked at Chris and gave him a nod. But he quickly turned back to the Elders. "Look you can deal with them later I was here first!"

**Elder 1**: "And we understand…"

**Vincent**: "No Sid I don't think you do! I want to make sure that you won't lay a finger on her! She's my charge and she's my reasonability I'll deal with her not you are we understood?"

**Elder 2**: "Vincent more respect would get you farther in life!"

**Vincent**: "Funny since when do I get the same amount of respect from you? Last time I checked I didn't Jill…"

**Elder 3**: "Give us some and you may get some!"

**Vincent**: "Look John! I don't give a damn about how you treat me! Just promise me on all good fucking magic that you won't lay a hand on her!"

Silver could sense that he wanted the Elders to know that whoever they were talking about was someone of major priority to him. She felt love in him voice. And a little worry as well. She looked at her brother. Ryan nodded knowing what she was thinking. Nix walked closer to her cousins.

Nix "Stop thinking about being cupids and pay attention to their fighting!"

**Ryan**: "Is that all we're good for?"

**Emma**: "Yes!"

**Hank**: "Shut up Emma."

**Emma**: "Ay…ay… Capy!"

**John**: "We can't do that Vincent…"

**Vincent**: "It's real easy all you have to say is yes and no two little words!"

**Jill**: "Why must you always lead us down this road?"

**Vincent**: "Oh I don't know because I can never get a straight answer out of you morons!"

That made Hank Wyatt and Emma laugh. They knew very well what he was talking about. Leo shot the three a look and they stopped laughing. The three Elders looked to Chris.

**Sid**: "We have learned that you may need a little help finding Mel!"

**Vincent**: "Why would he be looking for her?"

**Wyatt**: "She's our little sister!"

**Vincent**: "Wait my… Mel?"

That caught almost everyone off guard but Chris.

**Chris**: "No Vince."

**John**: "Anyways we are in the mood to help…"

**Vincent**: "Wow you should be grateful! I've been trying to get them in that mood since forever!"

**Jill**: "Vincent we'll think about your offer!"

**Vincent**: "When you say think about it do you mean… That you'll just tell me no later and pretend that you thought about all she has done for good magic or will you just like totally just say no because you don't care? I mean I knew who she is… but you're wrong I can feel it in my heart!" Ryan shot his father a look and he nodded. He and Silver both agreed this guy was in love with whoever that SHE was. "She wouldn't hurt a witch… I know that it's supposed to be, fly… but she'll hurt a fly everyone would… they are assholes! And witches on the other hand she was never laid a hand on them."

**Sid**: "We will take all of that into consideration!"

**Vincent**: "Okay good then and I better get my answer soon." He looked back to Chris. "Good luck Chris I hope you find her!"

With that he boomed, out of the room shocking everyone but the three Elders and Chris.

**Nix**: "What the hell was that?"

**Chris**: "Nix that was something called Booming it's like shimmering and orbing combined together. But you don't see flashing lights you see well smoke and you can smell whoever's, smell when they leave it's like a calling card!"

**Paige**: "How did you know all that?"

**Chris**: "I've known Vincent for a while! So my little sister?"

**All three Elders**: "Yes…"

They snapped their fingers and in orbed Mel in her leather jacket… but she wasn't alone…

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

Six demons were standing around her. The Elders threw up a blue wall. Mel threw her last potion at one of the demons and vanquished him. Then she stabbed another one in his jugular with her athame then threw her other athame at two other demons vanquishing them both. The last two threw energy balls at her she ducked most of them but one hit her left shoulder. She was in a lot of pain but she still didn't give up she kicked one of them in its guts and it flew to the floor she used her telekinesis to bring the athame up from the ground and stab the demon in his back. The other one seemed scared now.

**Mel**: "Wow one little demon… thought you and your friends could fuck with me huh don't you hate it when you're fucking wrong?" Just then two more demons shimmered into the room. "Fuck I hate it when I get cocky!"

She rubbed her hands together and a green blast came out of them and vanquished the demons. Her breathing was speeding around and her heart was pounding in her chest. But now she noticed that she wasn't in the underworld. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of Attic. She turned around because she felt others in the room. Now she found three Elders and the Halliwells [of course she had no idea who the hell they were.] Her eyes ran through their shocked faces until they landed on Chris.

Elsewhere. Parker stood there with her arms crossed waiting for the cupids to ask her what her deal was.

**Male Cupid**: "I get it you think we're going to ask you what's your deal and then you'll tell us and we'll be all like okay, what do you take us for elves?"

**Parker**: "I'm sorry?"

**Female Cupid**: "Don't mind him, what is your deal?"

**Parker**: "You stop bad mouthing me all over the world and you let me do my job and I won't let the demons kill you!"

Both looked at each other.

**Male Cupid**: "We have a better deal,"

**Parker**: "For some reason I don't think I'm going to like it,"

Back at the manor.

**Mel**: "Hey I know you don't I… I mean your Vince's friend right? You work at uh… Pie's… no wait… I mean Pipe's right?"

**Chris**: "Yeah… why are you here Mel?"

**Mel**: "Uh… how should I know? I mean I was down in the Underworld hunting demons and then bam found me some and now I'm here… did you see me vanquishing them because if you did I can explain…! Maybe Vince can do it better… VINCE!"

**Jill**: "He won't be able to hear you right now!"

**Mel**: She looked at him with almost an innocence that melted Leo's heart, because it reminded him of his little girl. "Uh why not?"

**Sid**: "Because, you're in a blocked off area!"

**Mel**: She laughs a little. "What are you talking about there's no…" She looked closer and saw the blue field. That stopped her from going closer to them. She touched it and it kind of burned her skin. "You have to be fucking with me!" She held her hand in pain and looked up to the Elders. "Uh look it's not that I'm not whatever I should be feeling but I have things to do today! So do you mind if you un-cage me?"

**Wyatt**: "We didn't cage you they did!"

Her eyes fell on Wyatt and she felt all this power in him it kind of scared her and she also remembered him from her vision now she really wanted to get out of here.

**Mel**: "Well I'm sorry but I can't stay so uh… yeah… bye…"

She tried to boom out of the attic but she just touched the roof and fell on her ass landing hard.

**Pacey**: "Yeah should have warned you!"

**Mel**: "Yeah thanks for doing that right now!" She looked at the Elders. "So you're the Elders that Vince always talks about?"

**Jill**: "Yeah!"

**Mel**: "Oh great… so who should I be praying to?"

**Piper**: "We aren't going to harm you."

**Mel**: "Right! And I'm just supposed to trust a bunch of strangers!" She got up off the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. Just then Piper noticed that she was doing it just like Leo would do when he was trying to think. She noticed her eyes that looked so much like hers and she also saw that she was well build with kind of high check bones. She looked somewhat like a female version of Wyatt and Leo put together.

**Leo**: "What's your name?"

**Mel**: "Please tell me you're joking?!"

**Henry**: "No…"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

**Mel**: "Melinda Robin… and you?"

Everyone looked shocked but the kids. Piper saw how Chris's eyes almost started to water. She looked at Leo who didn't seem to be able to talk now so she did.

**Piper**: "Piper Halliwell and this is my family!"

**Mel**: "I'd say it was nice to meet you but… I'm stuck here so yeah I'm not happy about it!"

**Wyatt**: "I bet!"

**Mel**: Letting her anger show. "I'm sorry did I ruin your day? Because my day was not ruin at all by this I mean I had nothing of importance plan so why not have some fun and kidnapping me? Who knew it'd be so fun!" The word kidnap made them all flinch she saw this and she kind of felt bad. "Sorry I… I'm sorry I can be an asshole sometimes… uh anyways you three Elders. If you're not going to harm me how about letting me go?"

**Jill**: "No!"

**Mel**: "Why not?"

**John**: "Because we know who you are! Or rather what you are…"

Her eyes went wide and she stopped breathing.

**Mel**: "What… what… do you… mean?"

**Sid**: "You know what we mean Mel!"

**Mel**: "I have no idea what you've heard but… VINCENT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! I WOULD LIKE SOME WHITELIGHTER TO CHARGE HELP!"

She looked around hoping he'd get there but still no Vincent. Chris could see that she was scared now that she didn't want to be near them.

**Chris**: "Mel?"

**Mel**: Looking at him almost making his insides water as he saw the fear and pain in them. "Look you have to trust me… I've never laid a hand on anyone… I've never hurt anyone that was good… ask about me all the over magical community. They know me by Robin I've never… did, anything but help them…"

**Sid**: "How do we know you haven't tricked them?"

**Mel**: Now she looked green almost sick because of the Elders. Piper opened her mouth to help the girl out only Mel talked. "Me? Trick… I… I don't know how to do that… I've never… you… have… to… believe me just because of the stupid story about me it doesn't mean, I'm evil I'm a good guy I swear hell I was fighting demons would a bad guy fight her on kind…"

Everyone could see her fear of the Elders and their powers over her.

**Coop**: "Guys maybe you could chill? I mean you're scary the crap out of her."

**Sid**: "As she does to us."

**Mel**: Fast. "I hardly doubt that but I'm a good person. I mean in the past life sure I may have been evil but trust me my soul it's going to new places it's doing good I'm suffering with all my crimes that has to count for something? Like letting me live!"

**Jill**: "But what about the crimes you have done now?"

**Mel**: "I'm only human… I make mistake like them… I'll do my time in hell for that when I die but right now… I have more good to do for the next life if you can understand that I'm just trying to make things a little better…"

**Sid**: "What you symbolize is only death."

**Mel**: "I know that I'm trying to change. I'm not a demon I'm just…"

**Jill**: "Something far more, worse."

**Mel**: "That's only one person's opinion trust me… I'm trying… I'm trying my hardest to stop… whatever it is that makes me go over the edge you have to understand I don't know what that is… but I haven't started anything and I should just be left alone."

**John**: "Even if that means taking away your whitelighter?"

**Mel**: "You can't do that…"

**Sid**: "We can replace him…"

**Mel**: "No I'm serious he won't go… trust me I've tried to make him leave a lot of times… I've told him the truth and he's still here… he won't leave…"

**John**: "We have taken Vincent's ideas about you and we've come up with an answer with how to deal with you!"

**Mel**: "Are you going to let me live?"

**Jill**: "No Twice Cursed he's going to kill you!"

Everyone's eyes went wide and Wyatt's knuckles tighten everyone heard them. And Mel looked to almost fall to her knees.

**Mel**: "Please I'm not evil… please I'm not evil… I haven't hurt anyone I've never touch a witch… you have to believe me… I'm good!"

Just then an elf, pixie and leprechaun popped out of nowhere.

**Elf**: "Is this true Robin?"

**Mel**: Backing away from them not wanting to hurt them or them hurt her. "You have to understand… there's reason why I never told you… who I was because if I did you'd…"

**Pixie**: "My sister is destined to die in the war!"

**Mel**: Pleading with them all. "Guys… guys come on I've never hurt anyone I've never laid a hand on anyone. Please I've only helped I never tried to kill anyone you love. I would never do that…"

Pixie slaps her across her face and nothing but shock runs through her body. Silver can feel that she doesn't even want to hit her back. She's just to kind to hurt her. Silver looks back at her mother and Phoebe knows what her daughter just felt running through her.

**Leprechaun**: "We don't know who you are anymore!"

**Mel**: Almost begging even though she knew it wouldn't matter, not now when they knew how she was. "I'm still me! Please I'm not evil I've never wanted to harm anyone please I'm good… please I'm good…"

Just then as they got closer to her Vincent boomed into the room the blue wall now broken, by his powers. At first he looked confused but then he felt how much Mel was in fear. He ran to her.

**Vincent**: Standing in their way looking at Mel's hurt face. "Mels?"

**Elf**: "Get away from it Vincent…"

**Vincent**: Looks back to them. "Why would I? Mel are, you okay? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Mel looked like she couldn't talk anymore.

**Wyatt**: "We know she's the Twice Cursed!"

Anger filled his voice and Vincent looked back at him. Then his eyes turned into fiery red. He looked at the Elders as if they were demons.

**Vincent**: "You stupid morons! Have you lost your fucking minds?"

**Pixie**: "Vincent! Get away from the monster!"

**Vincent**: "Don't you dare call her that!" He put his hand on Mel's hand. Trying to protect her from what seems to look like them. "She never hurt anyone that wasn't a demon… she never hurt any of your family! She babysat for you guys and this is how you repay her kindness? Mel may be the Twice Cursed but she hasn't done anything to live up to the title!"

**Leprechaun**: "But she will!"

**Vincent**: "Why? Because some stupid prophecy says she will? How stupid are you to believe that everything that is foreseen shall happen huh? She was supposed to kill me but she killed RJ instead! You may think that she's evil but I know she is not!" He looked into Mel's eyes trying to make sure that she looks into his eyes to see how much he believes this truth. "Don't you dare listen to them you're not evil you won't ever be! Nothing can tell you that you are evil, okay! Nothing! I know it in my heart as do you… don't let what those… pig headed morons believe make you rethink your life you aren't evil you're good… your more good than those that stand for good… Elders are stupid they don't listen to reason but you Mel you're good nothing that anyone says changes all the good you've done all the evil that you've fought… NOTHING! Do you understand me? NOTHING!"

He looked back at the Elders and gave them a dead stare.

**Vincent**: "You wanted to know what I would do when you did something this stupid when you'd push me so fucking far. Now you know… I quit! I will never become one of you and that my stupid Elders is… was my destiny… but now I will never become one of you! Fuck destiny she can kiss my half whitelighter ass!" Mel's eyes never left the floor. He held her closer to him and shot everyone else a look. "Just because some ridiculous prophecy…says she'll be evil doesn't mean she is! Just because you fall on your ass once doesn't make you stupid! Just because you have knowledge over others doesn't make you any better than that other!"

**John**: "But she is their missing sister what does that make her now!"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

Elsewhere.

**Parker**: "Well what's your ideas?"

**Female Cupid**: "We've thought hard about what you mean to the world of love. You are half of what you're older siblings are, yet you hold more love than you all know."

**Parker**: "Get to you point,"

**Male Cupid**: "Our point is, that we'll stop telling everyone lies about you when you give up being a witch, and you forget about marrying a stupid demon,"

**Parker**: Turns another color. "You're telling me to give up on my magic and help you make love, and also to forget about the man that I love, I've only got on thing to say to you both,"

**Cupids**: "What?"

**Parker**: "See you in hell," She turns to leave. "Oh and you know what keep telling everyone everything I don't really care if they want my help then they come because I'm a good person that'll show in the end,"

She hearts off.

Male Cupid: "I thought this Parker was suppose to be the push over one?"

Female Cupid: "Maybe she has more of the old Parker than anyone knew,"

Male Cupid: "Or maybe she knows about the other futures?"

Female Cupid: "Of course she knows about Lord Wyatt,"

Male Cupid: "I was talking about evil crazy Ryan or did you forget that she went to save them?"

Female Cupid: "Are you kidding me? Who could forget the great Parker Valentine. Now that a witch,"

Manor:

Everyone lost there breathes again even Wyatt. Chris stood there frozen. Vincent glared at John now knowing why they had done it this way.

**Vincent**: "Great no wonder you did it this way… I'll be in touch with you in the back." He was talking about the Halliwells. "And if I find out you told anyone that she's a… a 'monster'. I WILL vanquish your sorry asses!"

He and Mel boomed out of the attic.

**Chris**: "She's our sister… Millie…"

**John**: "Yes!

They looked at Wyatt.

**Jill**: "You know who she is now but that doesn't change what will happen!"

**Silver**: "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all looked at her. She went over to Chris who was now crying now because they had found her and everything didn't seem as happy or joyful as he had hoped it would have been. "Go back to your stupid heaven we won't do… anything right WY?!"

Wyatt was still in utter shock but he knew the right answer… he had seen Mel's face when they told them… she wasn't angry she wasn't even trying to kill them she was scared that was human… and he'd been told that the Twice Cursed wouldn't act human she may have been the Twice Cursed but she sure as hell was human.

**Wyatt**: "No we won't!"

**Sid**: "You're funeral…" They all orbed away leaving everyone to hear Chris's crying.

**Chris**: "We found we really found her,"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

Vincent put Mel in his bed. She didn't have her shirt on but a wife-beater because he was bandaging around it. Mel hadn't said anything since they got there and he was kind of scared to ask her if she was okay… Mel looked at him and tears were filling her eyes.

**Vincent**: Softly. "Hey I know it hurts but I can't heal you…"

**Mel**: "You picked a good time to quit," He smiled a half-hearted smile.

**Vincent**: "Mel…"

**Mel**: "It's funny I built all these friendships that had a bunch of trust and all the Elders had to do was say 'I'm TC' and now no one will ever trust me again!"

Her eyes left from him face and to the roof.

**Vincent**: "Mel there's something you should know…"

**Mel**: "I know Chris and Wyatt. Are my brothers… I'm a Halliwell I'm the Halliwell that went missing."

**Vincent**: "That makes you a charmed JR… a member of the nine…"

**Mel**: "And that makes them unlucky…"

Vincent was done bandaging her shoulder. He was just looking at her kind of lost with what to say. He was also stuck with what to do. He didn't want to leave her but he knew if he stayed something would happen. That they weren't ready for.

**Vincent**: "Mel I'm done so I'm going to…"

**Mel**: "Don't go… please stay I feel so…"

He nodded and she moved closer to the wall and he pulled the covers open so he could get in and laid, down next to her. She slowly put her head on his chest and hugged his body wishing that he could wash him over her and elope all his happy memories with all her evil ones. He rubbed her back and closed his eyes and Astral projected into the manors kitchen.

**Vincent**: "You have to be kidding me!"

**Hank**: "Vince?"

**Vincent**: "Hey Hank I'm sorry my fucking powers sometimes act up on me!"

**Hank**: "You uh boomed?"

**Vincent**: "No Astral projected…"

**Hank**: "Well come to the living room we were kind of going to try and summon you so this way you take some of that burden off!"

**Vincent**: "Glad I could help…"

**Hank**: "We are!"

**Vincent**: Walking to the living room. "How's Chris doing?"

**Hank**: "He's kind of flipping out… Mel?"

**Vincent**: "Self pity! It's not un… pretty."

They walked into the living room and found everyone but Coop Leo Andy and Henry. Everyone looks at them. Parker is sitting next to Chris. Silver and Pacey are on standing near the window, while Piper Paige Prue and Phoebe were sitting next to each other… Nix is standing next to Emma. Wyatt and Ryan look kind of lost with what to think.

**Paige**: "Hank?"

**Hank**: "I didn't go get him not like you guys wanted he by accident Astral projected his butt over here!"

**Vincent**: Looks at him, "Thanks!"

**Hank**: "Well I try!"

**Vincent**: "Right… I'm sorry if I disturbed your little family meeting,"

**Piper**: "You didn't!"

Vincent's eyes looked calm. Phoebe and Parker felt that he was calm. Just then a heavy feeling hit them and they looked at Chris. He didn't look any better than when Vincent last saw him. Vincent knew that this was hurting him a lot. He didn't know that Mel would be so… different… unknown.

**Chris**: "What's she like?"

Vincent looked into his eyes and could see that he needed to know this.

**Vincent**: "What do you mean as a person or magical being?"

**Wyatt**: "Both…"

He now looked at him. He had it the worse he was meant to hate Mel but all he got off him was love for his little sister.

**Vincent**: "Well she's got a cute funny sense of humor. She has a job does favors for Elise yeah I know Phoebe she works for the paper just like you do… she pays all her taxes. Gives money to homeless, helps out in the soup kitchen she likes video games I swear she wasted more money on that damn Xbox 360 than anything in her whole life… she has a problem with evil, she curses like a sailor, can't cook, and she's thoughtful even when she shouldn't be…"

**Silver**: "And she's completely blind to the fact that you're in love with her!"

**Vincent**: He chuckles, "Yeah there's that… but I try and act as if that doesn't you know bother me… but I just really don't think she could handle someone so…"

**Phoebe**: "Worried about her all the time?"

**Vincent**: "No she knows that… makes fun of me sometimes because of it… I mean last time I yelled at her was in an elevator oh wait I forgot… she's also very and I mean very afraid of elevators almost hyper ventilated once wasn't pretty…"

**Paige**: "Wait she's afraid of elevators?"

**Vincent**: "Yeah I know kind of odd…"

**Chris**: "Not really we got stuck in one…" Vincent looked at Chris. "When, she was 5… it took hours for them to get us out… she almost died cause she thought they weren't going to find us and that the elevator was going to fall and drop us to our deaths…"

**Vincent**: "Explains a lot… I'll never stop the Elevator again… okay well I'm pretty sure that my stupid power didn't just you know… got me here for no reason… What do you want to do about her?"

**Parker**: "We'd like to meet with her you know with no Elders in the room insulting her…"

**Vincent**: "I thought as much…"

**Nix**: "What are you afraid by how we might act around her?"

**Vincent**: "No… I'm worried what she'll say when I ask her to do this… she has nothing against you it's just that well she thought RJ was her family."

**Paige**: "RJ?"

**Vincent**: "Oh well see… RJ was a demon that Mel… trusted… I guess that means that RJ kidnapped her from you then."

**Ryan**: "How'd RJ bite it again?"

**Vincent**: "Mel took care of him so she wouldn't have to take care of me!"

**Wyatt**: "Since when did you know about her being…?"

**Vincent**: "We were 17 and she lived with me… as Chris knows I lost my parents when I was 11 and I went to live with my aunt up there. Then I met her at 14 and lived with her after she took care of RJ… so anyways she came home from hunting a demon and then another demon shimmered into the room and it almost killed me until she threw up her shield saving my life… I knew that she wasn't that TB because well your shield is blue Wyatt. And I also knew that you were the TB… So my other option was TC and I didn't want to believe that someone so kind so loving so understanding."

He takes in some air knowing that this is going to be hard to say.

**Vincent**: "Could be this person that I was told was going to kill me and her family and destroy the world without even thinking about it… well she took care of the demon and she broke down… she told me everything that she remembered and as I almost gave into my fear I looked at her again. Her angel eyes only wanted one thing from me… to understand her as she had so many times me and the world… and I knew right then and there she wasn't as evil as everyone thought she was kind of nice… She is nice… so I've protected her secret ever since… but somehow the Elders found out and well they spilled there stupid guts. But trust me if there's anyone the Elders should be worried about it's not her it's ME…"

**Silver**: "Hell have no fury as a smitten man's scorn!"

**Vincent**: "Right!"

**Piper**: "So when can we meet her as a family?"

**Vincent**: "Give me two days I'll get her to come if not I'll call you and tell you when…" He looked like he was going to leave but stopped again because of Piper's eyes. "When did Mel get kidnapped?"

**Piper**: "Nine why?"

**Vincent**: "It's just that she can't remember anything under 11… Maybe RJ did something to her memory I have to check it out."

**Hank**: "No you just get her here. I'll check it out!"

**Vincent**: "Are you sure I mean I am her whitelighter."

**Hank**: "And I'm her cousin!"

**Vincent**: "Fine cousin beats Whitelighter every time!" He smiled and astral projected back into his body he looked down at Mel and she was asleep. I'll protect you from hell if I have to, you'll be safe soon, believe me everything will work out in the end," He kisses her forehead. "I love Mel,"

**Mel**: Sleep talking. "I love you too,"

**END**

**Sorry about the wait but I'm writing again, so hopefully I have something coming back to you soon, and remember the most important part of read fanfics PLEASE REVIEW! And Happy New year! Good bye 2009 hello 2010!**


	6. 1x05: A Halliwell Dinner

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Summary: Mel gets to have a family dinner but will it turn out like she hopes? And an old friend of Mel crashes the party what will she do then?

**1x05****:**** A Halliwell Dinner**

Vincent looked down at his watch Mel had walked out like, five hundred times took one look at him and changed her whole outfit she was nervous. He knew that very well. He took in some air. And walked into her room she was now dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans. Her hair was a slit mess but she was dressed.

**Vincent**: "Come on!"

**Mel**: Gets up and walks to her closet again. She couldn't believe she had let him trick her into doing this. She wasn't ready to meet them, what if they didn't like her what if they would never? "I'm not ready!"

**Vincent**: "Don't make me boom us there with you half naked… you agreed we're not letting them down!"

**Mel**: "You promise you won't leave?"

**Vincent**: "Fine! Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and the boomed to the manor.

_**-x-x-x-  
**__**Things happen but we don't really know why,**__**  
**__**Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
**__**-x-x-x-**__  
__ Starring:  
____Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as **Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**Channing Tatum as **Hank Halliwell  
**Eliza Dushku_ _as _**_Nix Halliwell_**_  
Summer Glau as **Parker Halliwell**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**  
__Sean Faris as _**Damian Tiernan**  
With:  
Justin Hartley as** Vincent Graco**  
Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell**  
Joshua Jackson as **Ryan Halliwell**  
Guest starring:  
Holly Marie Combs_ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell  
**__Shannen Doherty as** Prue Halliwell**__  
Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__James Roday as __**Steve**_  
_**Ext. San Francisco  
various shots of the city. Underlined by the song:**__** Cookie Jar by Jim Class heroes**_

Near the stairs are were most of everyone is, Chris was dressed in a light yellow shirt and jeans. Standing next to him was Wyatt in some kind of green shirt Pacey was sitting on the stairs looking at a comic-book. Leo and Piper dressed with happy colors. Paige walked up to them with Hank and Nix next to her.

**Piper**: "Where are Henry and Emma?"

**Paige**: "Emma had a little problem in NY and is stuck there with Ryan and Silver who also had some kind of trouble with some cupids. And Henry Andy and Coop had something very big to do for the Elders and cupids."

Phoebe and Prue walked over to them with only Parker next to them.

**Phoebe**: "I'm guessing Paige told you about Coop Silver and Ryan, right? Stupid cupid stuff," Piper nodded. "Well sorry about them I'll yell at them later!"

**Prue**: "And Andy?"

**Piper**: "Yeah,"

**Parker**: "Already taken care of!"

**Pacey**: "Yeah she yelled at them pretty good!"

**Parker**: "Shut up!"

**Hank**: "So have they gotten here yet?"

**Chris**: "Nope kind of thinking she might have lost her nerve!"

**Nix**: "And you wouldn't?"

**Wyatt**: "Are you kidding I had to rip the bath room door to get him out!"

**Pacey**: "Yea that was fun to watch…"

**Leo**: "What?"

**Chris**: "Don't worry he's being dramatic like normal! God my stomach feels like it has a bunch of butterflies in it!"

**Parker**: "Yeah I know."

**Pacey**: Added. "Who doesn't?"

**Chris**: "Sorry."

**Pacey**: "Don't be I mean it's not every day you get to meet your lost little sister…"

**Chris**: "Right… I have to keep telling myself that…"

**Piper**: "What?"

**Chris**: "Nothing just I'm a little scared… I mean what if she doesn't like us?"

In the kitchen...

**Vincent**: "That's crazy they'll love you!"

**Mel**: "Vince? You've lived with me since I was 16 you know it takes a while to like me, I mean I'm evil for god shakes… this is a bad idea I think we should just go… before anyone gets hurt."

**Vincent**: He shakes his head. "Just shut up and come on!" He grabs her hand and they walked into the living room. "Sorry we're late!"

They all turned around.

**Leo**: "It was no big deal…"

**Piper**: "Why don't we eat?"

Just then Vincent heard someone calling him it felt weird… he looked up to the sky and Mel just knew.

**Mel**: She looked at him with firey eyes, "No… you promised."

**Vincent**: He looks as sad as she looks angry. "Yeah sorry… have fun!"

**Mel**: "I'm going to throw a book at your head next time I see you!"

**Vincent**: "Right! And I'll catch it just right before I get hit." He booms out leaving her alone with her family.

**Chris**: "So…"

**Mel**: "Yeah…"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

Mel sat next to Chris and Parker took in some air. Pacey smiles at her and she rolls her eyes. Mel takes a look around to see them all. Hank and Wyatt were sitting next to each other the older audlts were near each other while she sat near the younger audlts.

**Piper**: "So Mel, what do you do at the Paper?"

**Mel**: "Uh I write articles and uh I take pictures when all the other paid photographers, don't feel like picking up Elise's pages."

**Hank**: "That sounds fun…"

**Mel**: She nodes her head. "So what do you all do?"

**Leo**: "Well I'm a whitelighter… but I work helping Piper at Pipe's."

**Piper**: "Pretty much they all help out at Pipes or P3."

**Mel**: "Oh family thingy."

**Chris**: "Right…" He sees her face as he answers and sees almost a hint of pain flash through her eyes. "I mean no…" He looks down, "What's your favorite movie?"

**Mel**: She looks down almost playing with the fork. "Uh I don't have one right now… how about you?"

**Chris**: "Don't have one either…"

**Mel**: "Great…"

**Parker**: "So how are things with you and Vincent?"

**Everyone**: "Parker!"

**Mel**:That made Mel chuckle. "Cupids are little funny people… we're just friends…" She gave her a wink because she knew why she asked. And that made Parker look down to her plate.

**Pacey**: "So what do you do when you're not working or hunting demons?"

**Mel**: "Play video games and help out a little where ever I can…"

**Wyatt**: Getting to the point. "So what are your powers?"

**Piper and Leo**: "Wyatt!"

**Mel**: Sits up and a smile fills her face. "Oh the good questions now huh?"

**Chris**: He chuckles at her joking manner. "Right."

**Mel**: "Well telekinesis, the green shield, teleport others with a wave of my hand, I can blow things up… and well the rest are kind of… evil…" She looked down to her food.

**Wyatt**: "Like what?"

**Mel**: She looks up and eyes him a little. "You really want to know the bad ones?"

**Hank**: "Yeah… I mean it might be fun to know them…"

**Mel**: She looks at him weridly. "Okay… I can… throw… fire balls… a… red blast… that vanquishes demons. And well… booming… that's all I know about…"

**Prue**: "So how does booming work?"

**Mel**: "Well you think of a place and then well you boom there, I heard it looks and feels like both orbing and shimmering… it depends on how much you use your good power and bad ones…"

**Leo/Paige**: "What do you mean?"

**Mel**: "Well say I were to vanquish a demon with a fireball, and then I was to boom, it ends up looking more like shimmering, and if I were to use one of my good powers then it would have hints of light and look more like orbing."

**Wyatt**: He asked now because he wanted to seem as if he wasn't just checking out her powers. "Do you want to know our powers?"

**Mel**: "I kind of already do… I mean you are the TB and you guys are charmed ones and stuff I figured I'd check you're powers out. So I did and well yeah…"

**Chris**: "So elevators?"

**Mel**: She chuckles again. "Vince told you about that didn't he?"

**Parker**: "Yeah…."

**Mel**: "Yeah hate them with a passion…"

**Chris**: "Funny… I do too."

**Mel**: "Wow something we have in common that's kind of cool!" They shared a look and they both nodded at each other.

**Nix**: "So uh can we talk about RJ?"

**Mel**: "Yeah but I don't think you're going to like what I have to say about that demon!"

**Leo**: "Well we want to get to know you… and he's part of you…"

**Mel**: "Was… I… regret knowing him… and I wish I could have taken care of him before I knew what he was doing to me… guess I'm not all that powerful huh!"

**Everyone**: "Right…"

**Mel**: "Well I guess I should start from the beginning…"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

**Mel**: "As my disappearing Whitelighter may have told you I can only remember things up to 12 everything under that is lost on me…"

**Wyatt**: "Yeah he told us…"

**Mel**: [VO] "_Okay well… I remember waking up I felt very much in pain and I knew something was off I mean if you've ever just awoken to just know that everything is off well it's not pretty…"_

Mel is walking down the Underworld at first she looks lost and confused that's when a demon that looks to be 34 walks next to her. The Demon has red hair and black eyes. He bends his head to Mel and Mel does the same. Just then a demon throws a fire ball. At the red haired Demon vanquishing him. This demon looks to be 20 and he has dark hair dark eyes.

**Black haired Demon**: "What the hell have I told you about that huh Mel?"

**Mel's [VO]**: "_There were many options running in my mind I had no idea why I hated his guts and why I felt scared of him but I knew one thing. I didn't like him and well I threw a fire ball at him. A lot more demons came and I threw a lot more fire balls at them. Then they just stopped coming and that made me laugh I scared them… that's what the Underworld is about who can scare who the most…_"

Mel walked into a room with weapons and other magical things.

**Mel's [VO]**: "_And there he was a god like guy. He has blond hair and black eyes clean shaven RJ Robin. He dropped something and I laughed then he threw something at my head then I threw a fire ball at him and then he threw something at my head then I threw a fire ball at him… that's the kind of friendship we had. I never doubted that he was my friend I mean it's kind of hard to when he's always telling you that you're this all powerful demon. Yeah he fed my ego alright_."

Mel is throwing fire balls after fire balls. Time seems to past and Mel's 14 now. She booms into a store scaring others and she attacks them.

**Mel's [VO]**: "_I was having fun… but that's when he boomed down. I saw him dressed in light black shirt and jeans that made him look hot as hell and for some reason all my plans for the store didn't matter. I walked over to him and I thought I was so bad I mean I had an ego tall as this house. He couldn't resist me no one ever did. So I asked him out… he laughed in my face and boomed out of the store and now I'm not able to calm my temper like I can now so I follow… big mistake_!"

Mel finds him standing there holding a potion and look at her as he vanquishes a demon her eyes go wide and she makes her way over to him. But then a demon comes and knocks him unconscious. That's when Mel ran into the room and the demons bents his head at Mel.

**Higher Level Demon**: "Queen Robin why is she up here today?"

**Mel**: "Speak when I tell you to speak!"

**Higher Level Demon**: "Yes Queen I'm sorry!"

**Mel**: "You're attitude has made me bored leave…"

**Higher Level Demon**: "But Queen the boy…"

**Mel**: "I said LEAVE!"

**Mel's [VO]**: "_Yell loud enough and anyone will listen to you hell I knew that demon shouldn't have feared me that also made my head a little bigger_."

The demon shimmered away and Mel looked down at him and now she can see him face. It's a 14 year old Vincent.

**Mel's [VO]**: "_Two years pass and well I've fallen for him_. _I mean he makes me feel you know human and for some reason my head starts getting smaller and smaller and he even lets me take him out on a date it didn't end well… but it was fun while it you know was there… RJ thought that I was getting soft… all I thought was Vincent was hot that he made me feel less demonic but more a woman. And at that time I realize that all I really want is to be more woman than demonic I think that's all anyone wants to have someone to hold to laugh with to share things that one never thought could be shared…_"

Mel is walking in the Underworld she's writing poetry for Vincent. Just then RJ rips the book away from Mel and Mel throws a fire ball at her.

**RJ**: "Stop writing to that bitch and start planning for the WAR!"

**Mel**: "Don't you ever call him a BITCH?" There is a lot of anger in her voice. So much that she throws a fire ball at five demons. "Don't you ever tell me what I am to do?"

**RJ**: "Then don't waste your time on a dead BITCH!"

**Mel**: "I'm not!"

**RJ**: "Good prove yourself… kill him!"

**Mel's [VO]**: "_At first I thought he was joking… I started laughing but then I saw his eyes and the anger took hold I grabbed him by his shirt and I was torn… vanquish the demon that I believe at the time had saved me from hell… I was wrong… and I'm glad now that I listened to that little voice that came up from my heart… my heart always knew more than me… so I took one look at him and I vanquished him and to make sure that no one knew that I was me I vanquished everyone and that day I felt free I was no longer evil I was no longer burden by magic I could go left and right without others looking at me as I … I would kill them because they looked at me… I help the magical community mostly because I felt that I owe them and Vincent took me in and well I guess you can just understand that the rest was just history…_"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

**Nix**: "So you wrote him poetry?"

Mel chuckled and nodded.

**Phoebe**: "You ever show it to him?"

**Mel**: "God no… it wasn't good enough… and I never finished…"

**Chris**: "Can we hear it?"

**Mel**: "You can but I doubt you'd like it…"

**Leo**: "Let us be the judge of that."

**Mel**: "Okay it's based on his middle name that is Roso or rather rose its Vince's middle name… Roso/His skin like his name burns me/ his soul and his mind scares me/ His beauty and hatred ignites me/ His touch and voice so enlightening yet freighting I'm hung on every word that leaves his lips/ Yet always knowing the end is near/ Yet never wanting less but more/ Yet never doubting his mind/ Yet always watching his every step/ I'm his watcher and he is my Roso/ Always around when I need him most/ Never a time when I feel less than/ I know I love him and he feels the same/ Yet I know the end is near…/ I know I scare him/ he knows he does the same/ Roso/ the only flower I know that may thorns/ yet those same thorns never got a blood drop out me/ His name fills me with hope and I know mine does the same/ Hope the one thing that the Roso can do for me…"

**Chris**: "That's it?"

**Mel**: "Yeah… I told you I wasn't done…"

**Piper**: "How long has it taken you to write that much?"

**Mel**: "Still doing it! But since I met him…"

**A voice**: "Funny, I never knew you wrote poetry, though then again, not a lot of people really know who you are deep down, you are just another mystery waiting to be solved."

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

**Wyatt**: "Who are you?"

**Dude**: "Mel knows,"

**Mel**: "Steve,"

**Parker**: "You know him?"

**Steve**: He looks at her with an evil smile. "We go way back,"

**Mel**: "What happened to going home?"

**Steve**: He now turns to look at her. "Well funny thing, when I got home, they said they missed me and my older brother handed me a gift, I opened it and it was a vanquishing potion, they had all blessed it, they told me they have more, and that they had a spell and if I didn't vanquish myself that they would," He looks down. "They thought I was evil, funny thing is I'm not, so I asked why do you think of me as evil and they said, because the Twice cruse is alive and if she's alive you'll join her someday," He stands closer to her, she doesn't move or say anything to him, the others just watch not knowing what she'd do. "Then I asked, why would I join her if she's not evil, she's a good person, she's the one that told me you were looking for me," He touches her shoulder, Wyatt gets up from his chair as everyone else does, she just looks at his hand. "Then the funny part comes, they tell me, that's what she's supposed to do,"

**Mel**: "Steve I understand your anger,"

**Steve**: "How can you?" He looks around the room as all around him everyone is looking at him wanted to kill him for even just touching her. "When your family seems to like you, and you're Queen Robin,"

**Mel**: Her temper spikes just a little. "That's not who I am anymore,"

**Steve**: He gets close to her ear. "We both know that's a lie,"

**Chris**: "Steve was it?" Steve looks at Chris now. "Step away from my sister!"

**Steve**: "Only known you for a whole hour and they already think of you as family, but I wonder, if the feeling is the same for everyone?"

**Mel**: "Steve I know… this doesn't look great okay, I get that your family told you to go off yourself but…"

**Steve**: He cuts her off knowing what she was about to say. "It's going to get better? Uhm… for some odd reason I don't think it will,"

**Mel**: Trying to reason with him. "Steve,"

**Steve**: Almost yelling. "You know what I came for! And there are only two people in the whole world that can do it," He look at Wyatt then back to her. "So who should I attack first him or you?"

_-x-x-x-_

Break

_-x-x-x-_

Wyatt looked at Mel waiting for her to give him a signal but she did nothing she didn't even move, her face held nothing to hint for him of what she was thinking of doing and unlike his whole family he couldn't read her mind. Piper turned to look at Leo as he was watching Mel as hard as ever. Phoebe turned to meet eyes with Paige and Prue they didn't know what she was thinking and they didn't know what she would do.

**Steve**: He held out his hands almost egging her one. "WELL?"

**Mel**: Looked at Wyatt's eyes and she smiled, she looks back at Steve. "You're not going to hurt anyone."

**Steve**: His hands drop to his sides, "You don't know me,"

**Mel**: She shakes her head. "If you hurt me or my…" She closes her eyes unable to say it. "Or Wyatt, then, you'd be proving everyone right, you're not about to do that, you're not about to prove your brother right! You're not evil you've never killed anyone, you've never hurt anyone,"

**Steve**: "I'm supposed to kill everyone I know,"

**Mel**: "And I'm supposed to be Queen Robin! I'm supposed to want to kill Wyatt," Again she looked at Wyatt. "Why would I?" She looks back to Steve. "He's never hurt me, he doesn't even know me! And I don't even know him, I don't want to kill him and he doesn't want to kill me," She looks up to the sky. "I'm supposed to want to kill everyone and thing, when I don't understand why?" Again she looks back to Steve. "Why would I do such a horrible act? Why would I want to get rid of the world? When I like the world, I love magic and I love mortals they're the only beings in the whole world that will always look at me the same, as another being not a monster, their the only ones in the end that will never know how much their lives should be in danger when they talk to me, and their also lucky because unlike everyone else they don't know who I am supposed to be, that's also why I like them more, because they still look at me as if I was me, they see another person not a monster not whatever other person sees, and believe me, in the end that's all I ever want," She looks back at parents for a second then back to him. "That's why I told you, your family was looking for you, because family is supposed to be the people that always look at you the same, that never sees what other see because they know you're not what everyone thinks you are, you're the thing that they try and pretend you'll never be,"

**Steve**: "Doesn't change the fact that I'll always be what you try and pretend not to be,"

He looked somewhat pleased with something but it left when he saw Steve standing their and he felt Mel's feelings. Stressed and worried.

**Vincent**: "Hello,"

**Steve**: Looks at Mel. "Another family member?"

**Mel**: "No a friend,"

**Vincent**: "what's going on?"

**Mel**: "Just dealing with some things,"

**Vincent**: Nods to Steve. "Him being the thing?"

**Pacey**: "Yeah,"

**Mel**: "I can deal with this myself,"

**Vincent**: "Nicely or badly?"

**Mel**: "He's an old friend that lost his way, he doesn't dissever to given up on,"

She walks closer to Steve now, Vincent looks at her almost fearful for her. Parker walks up to him.

**Parker**: "I think she can handle herself,"

**Vincent**: "It's not her I'm worried about,"

**Steve**: "So that's it? You're not going to vanquish me?"

**Mel**: "No,"

**Steve**: "Well I could always try your brother,"

**Mel**: "He isn't going to kill you either,"

**Steve**: "What am I supposed to do now Mel? They don't want me back… they don't want me alive,"

**Mel**: "They don't really feel that way, they're just scared, you have to show them that you're still the same lost little boy you were before, prove everyone wrong."

**Steve**: "Why not just vanquish me?"

**Mel**: "Because if you can't go back with your family, how can I? If you can't live the life you left behind, how can I do any better? When you and me we're the same,"

Everyone in the room could hear this.

**Steve**: "But you're a Halliwell, Halliwells are nothing but good,"

**Mel**: "It doesn't mean I can come back to this life,"

**Steve**: "It doesn't mean you can,"

**Mel**: "Same thing goes for you,"

**Steve**: "They don't want me back,"

**Mel**: "Didn't I just say try harder?"

**Steve**: "He shakes his head. "Good luck,"

**Mel**: "You too,"

He disappears and Mel looks back to Halliwells… her family yeah that felt better her family.

**Vincent**: "Well look at that you did it,"

**Mel**: She nodes, "Well look what came booming in the night!"

**Vincent**: "Sarcasms must it always leave your lips?"

**Mel**: "Yeah! I found out it's a family trait."

She smiled and looked at Paige.

**Piper**: "Is he going to be okay?"

**Mel**: "Yeah, I think he is,"

**Vincent**: "Wonderful! I have great news!"

**Mel**: "OOOO I like great new!"

**Vincent**: "The Elder's have given me back my healing powers!"

**Mel**: "Why does that sound as if you didn't quit and told them that you where telling destiny to kiss your half whitelighter ass?"

**Vincent**: "AND! They kind of agree you haven't done evil… you did save that elf and that pixie so they've come to the conclusion that since you past the test…"

**Mel and Wyatt**: "What test?"

**Vincent**: "The manor is still standing magic hasn't been told on! Cleaners not needed. I think that kind of leaves you with you know some power."

Mel shook her head.

**Mel**: "I get it they thought that me, and Wyatt were going to go crazy and fight over what salad… bread? Something stupid that right?" Vincent nodded his head. "We'll I'm glad we showed them!"

She smiled so did Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: "ME too!"

**Mel**: "Ah was that the reason why you boomed away?"

**Vincent**: "Yeah I felt like someone needed me. I boomed and found a lot of Elders I almost thought I had to fight them… I kind of gave some Elder's black eyes… only because they gave me a look!"

**Chris**: "I think we can condone that!"

He looks at Leo who only chuckles.

**Hank**: "Take that as a yes!"

**Vincent**: "I will."

**Parker**: "Hey why did they you know pull you away?"

**Vincent**: "Oh they told me because I'm Mel's holder…" Mel looked lost. "The person, that holds you in place with the human world. That's also why I was your whitelighter."

**Mel**: "Was? Past teases?"

**Vincent**: "Well I quit… so I'm not one anymore…"

**Phoebe**: "I thought you said they gave you back your healing…"

**Vincent**: "They did. But they had no right to take that away. I was born a Whitelighter not made one."

**Mel**: "Who cares you have it back!"

Elsewhere… Underworld

A demon wearing a black robe that's covering his whole face is watching the Halliwells.

**Demon**: "Master is it time?"

**Main Demon**: "No but soon it will be!" He turned around and smiled. "And she as well as all of them will pay for all of my pain…"

**Demon**: "Yes master."

END

Please review!


	7. 1x06: Hunting demons

Summary: Mel is hanging out more. She's trying to get a feel for her family and Wyatt is doing the same for her. When she and her brothers; plan for a weekend away from demons, work, and the other family. They uncover a deadly plot that has them confused as to what they can do. An old friend of Nix's comes to town. Question is, will he stay, and does she want him too? Meanwhile Pacey helps Parker fight for her freedom to stay just a witch.

**1x06****:**** Hunting Demons**

Mel was standing in front of Wyatt who was writing on the counter of P3.

**Mel**: "So can I ask you one thing?"

Wyatt looked up from his paper work.

**Wyatt**: "Yeah what's up?"

**Mel**: "What was it like? I mean your teenage years. Was Chris a pain? Where the others a pain? Did you guys take any family trips?"

**Wyatt**: "Well it was more like family was more together or at least it was after you disappeared. We all took it hard. And sometimes we all went looking for you… though we never found you…" He looks down to his paper work then back up to her. "I know you told me about RJ and I also know that Vincent was your best friend in the world but was there anyone else?"

Mel looks like she was thinking about someone. But before she can tell him Chris walks into the room carrying a bunch of boxes.

**Chris**: "Hey someone help me!"

Wyatt and Mel both go and grab one box off of him. He smiles when he sees Mel.

**Chris**: "Mel I didn't know you're where going to be here."

**Wyatt**: "She knows!"

Mel chuckled.

**Mel**: "Are you guys fighting over time to spend with me?"

Wyatt put the box down and took her box.

**Wyatt**: "What else would we be fighting over?"

**Chris**: "Yeah I mean it's just you're not around that much…"

**Mel**: "What are you talking about I ate over the manor for that past four weeks. I'd say I've been around…"

**Wyatt**: "He's talking about alone time…"

**Mel**: "Well I'm not doing anything this weekend how about you guys?"

Chris looks at Wyatt and shakes his head.

**Wyatt**: "That'd be a no as well…"

**Mel**: "And I'm sure one of the others would like to take over the fighting for a day or two…"

**Chris**: "I'll set it up!"

**Mel**: "Great alone time with you guys it's going to be fun!"

**Wyatt**: "This'll be fun only thing is where we going to have this alone time?"

**Mel**: "I have this cabin we could use…"

**Wyatt and Chris**: "How'd you get a cabin?"

**Mel**: "I bought it… when I won the lotto…"

**Chris**: "You won the lotto?"

**Mel**: "Yeah luck you know I have a lot of it!" Her phone starts to ring she takes it out. "OH I'll talk to you guys at the manor works calling my name…"

**Chris**: "You better answer!"

**Mel**: "I will bye…"

She walks out of P3 and Wyatt and Chris look at each other.

**Wyatt**: "She won the lotto?"

**Chris**: "Yea…"

**Wyatt**: "There's a lot we don't know about our sis isn't there?"

**Chris**: "Yea…"

_**-x-x-x-  
Things happen but we don't really know why,  
Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation  
-x-x-x-**  
Starring:  
Drew Fuller as **Chris Halliwell**  
Wes Ramsey as **Wyatt Halliwell**  
Alexis Bledel as __**Mel Robin [Halliwell] (Yea I changed the person that played Mel)  
**Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell Yea I changed the person that played Hank)  
**Summer Glau_ _as __**Nix Halliwell Yea I changed the person that played Nix)  
**Eliza Dushku __as **Parker Halliwell Yea i changed the person that played Parker)**  
Chris Evans as **Pacey Halliwell**  
James Franco as **Damian Tiernan Yea I changed the person that played Damian)**  
With:  
Justin Hartley as** Vincent Graco**  
Megan Fox as **Silver Halliwell**  
Sophia Bush as **Emma Halliwell Yea I changed the person that played Emma)**  
Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell Yea I changed the person that played Ryan)  
**Guest starring:  
Alyssa Milano as **Phoebe Halliwell**  
David_ _Boreanaz as **Lex ****Montana**  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city the last one stops to show the Paper. Underlined by the song: Hotel California by Eagles_

Mel walks into the office and Elise is there talking to Phoebe.

**Elise**: "Mel!"

Mel turns to see both women she walks over to them as a guy walks over to her and almost spills his coffee on her. She moves back out in the right second.

**Guy**: "Sorry Mel…"

**Mel**: "That's okay." She looks at him trying to remember if she even knows his name. "You didn't do anything wrong… my fault I should watch where I'm walking…"

**Guy**: "But I cut you…"

Mel looks down to her hand and he's right she's bleeding. Both Elise and Phoebe make their way to the Guy and Mel.

**Elise**: "Jared you should be more careful…"

**Mel**: "Hey it's all good it's not that big of a scratch it'll heal…"

**Jared**: "I hope your right Mel…"

He walks away and Mel looks back to Elise and Phoebe.

**Elise**: "Mel I'd like you to meet Phoebe Halliwell."

**Mel**: Not sure how she should look or feel. "We've met…"

**Phoebe**: "Yeah…"

**Elise**: "Oh good then. Phoebe I would like it if you'd take Mel under your wing the way she's working I'd like to show her that there's more to writing than writing…" She starts to walk away. "Oh and Mel you might want to find some way to stop the bleeding…"

**Phoebe**: Now that their alone. "So how have you been Mel?"

**Mel**: "Me? Great, I mean I've just found lost relatives and now I get cut and there's no Vince to heal my wounds… he's at the house moping about how he doesn't have anything to do."

**Phoebe**: She smiles. "Come on let's go to my office I have something that'll stop the bleeding."

They enter her office and Mel gives Phoebe her hand.

**Mel**: "So do we tell people or don't tell people?"

**Phoebe**: She looks up to Mel as if she was thinking the same thing. "I don't know I was going to ask you."

**Mel**: Chuckles. "I could go yell 'hey everyone Phoebe Halliwell and I are related!" She looks down to the bandage. "Or something like, that."

Phoebe laughs.

**Phoebe**: "I heard you and the boys are planning a get, away just for you guys."

**Mel**: "They want to spend alone time! Supposedly we don't spend enough of it so I'm like let's go, and they're like cool."

**Phoebe**: "Well that's a good thing I'm glad you're spending more time together… how about Piper and Leo?"

**Mel**: "What about Piper and Leo?"

Phoebe seemed shocked by Mel calling them Piper and Leo but she doesn't say anything.

**Phoebe**: "Have you spend time with them?"

**Mel**: "Dinner… look Phoebe don't get me wrong but… every time I spend any time with them… I feel like I'm a disappointment… they hold me in a high place… when I'm not that kind of person…"

**Phoebe**: "Well… just let them get used to you…"

**Mel**: "Will do…" She looks down to her phone ringing. "I have to,"

**Phoebe**: "Go ahead… I'll be here if you want to talk!"

**Mel**: "I know…" She leaves Phoebe's office and walks back to her desk. "Hey Vince what's up?"

**Vincent**: "I have some demons with your name on it,"

**Mel**: Shakes her head. "You're bored aren't you?"

**Vincent**: "No…" He pauses. "Okay yes, I'm freaking bored, what would I use to do while you were away?"

**Mel**: "How should I know? I was away,"

**Vincent**: "Hey do you think your parents would mind if I were to stop by?"

**Mel**: "Don't know Vince, I really don't know Piper and Leo that much,"

**Vincent**: Sighs because of what she called them. "So it's been about a month,"

**Mel**: Looks at some paper work. "Yeah so?"

**Vincent**: "You're still calling them Piper and Leo,"

**Mel**: "What do you want me to call them? Mr. Wyatt and Ms. Halliwell?"

**Vincent**: Sighs. "How about…"

**Mel**: Cuts him off as she sees something in a paper about Steve. "Hey I'll talk to you later,"

**Vincent**: "Do me a favor,"

**Mel**: "What?"

**Vincent**: "Talk to your family,"

**Mel**: "For your information I'm going to spend the whole weekend with Wyatt and Chris."

**Vincent**: Kind of shocked. "Do Piper and Leo know?"

**Mel**: "How should I know?"

**Vincent**: Sighs again. "Mel remember, their not like RJ,"

**Mel**: Stops looking at the paper and looks at the picture of Vincent and her she has on her desk. "What's the supposed to mean?"

**Vincent**: "Your looking at the picture again aren't you?"

**Mel's thoughts**: _"How does he always know?"_

**Mel**: "I don't know what you're talking about,"

**Vincent**: "Now you're glaring at it,"

**Mel**: She stops glaring at it. "What's your point?"

**Vincent**: "I know you so well, meaning stop looking at your parents as if they weren't your parents,"

**Mel**: "That's because I don't know them that well,"

**Vincent**: "I wonder who's the one stopping that?"

**Mel**: "You know what I have to go,"

**Vincent**: "I know,"

She hangs up and sighs, she runs a hand through her hair and looks at a picture that Wyatt gave her it's a picture of her parents holding her, back when she was born. She traces her mother's face.

**Mel**: "I just can't get close to them yet, what if I lose them again?"

She closes her eyes and can hear Vincent saying.

**Vincent's voice**: _"You just have to try, because in the end, if you do lose them, you'll hate yourself for not knowing them,"_

**Mel**: Groans. "I hate when he's right,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Mel was walking near the manor. She was thinking about going into it and talk to her parents when she ran into Parker and Pacey both smiling and laughing at something Parker had just said.

**Parker**: "Mel,"

**Mel**: "Hey guys,"

**Pacey**: Looks at the manor. "Something wrong? Is the door locked or something?"

**Mel**: "No it's…"

**Parker**: "Can't bring yourself to enter?" She nods. "Hey how about you come and hang with us,"

**Mel**: "Where are you guys going?"

**Pacey**: "Underworld,"

**Mel**: "Is that the only place you guys go?"

**Parker**: "No it's just we're the ones that cause the family to rip their hair out,"

**Mel**: Smiles. "Sounds like fun,"

**Pacey**:Shares a look with Parker. "Normally it is,"

**Mel**: "Well then what are we waiting for?"

They walk closer to the manor and star, heart and boom out. They land in a cave that's packed with demons.

**Pacey**: Looks at Parker. "We're so going to get in trouble now,"

**Parker**: "Aw come on no one has to know,"

**Mel**: "Or we could just use me as the one that talks, I'm in everyone's good-side,"

Parker and Pacey share a look.

**Parker**: "Welcome to Halliwell trouble group, were if you don't make it something's wrong with you,"

**Pacey**: "Great now I have to deal with another crazy woman,"

**Parker**: "HEY!" She throws a bolt at some demons. "That's Ms. Crazy bitch!"

**Pacey**: Chuckles. "How could I forget," He throws an iceball at some demons making them freeze. Then he gives them a huge kick in the chest and the break in tiny pieces. "God I love that power. Makes for an easy cleaning."

Elsewhere Nix was running a hand through her long brown hair. She looked bored and tired; she got up and walked over to the window. The door opened and in walked a young man with black hair and gray eyes.

**Guy**: "Dr. Halliwell?"

**Nix**: Turns around and smiles. "Shut up Lex," They hug and kiss a passionate one and soon both pull apart. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Mexico or something,"

**Lex**: "Well I just missed you,"

**Nix**: Giving him a look. "And thought why not go and see my Ex?"

**Lex**: "Well you're the one that broke up with me Nix not me,"

**Nix**: Looks away from him. "You know I had to,"

**Lex**: "Just because demons where going to try and kill me, that doesn't even, seem to make me care," He holds her chin in his hands. "You know I could take my own against them."

**Nix**: "But you shouldn't have to, hell Lex your dad doesn't even want you using your powers,"

**Lex**: "My dad can go to hell for all I care," He gets closer to her. "I love you Halliwell, you're my world, I'll vanquish all the demons just for you,"

**Nix**: "Is that what you where doing?" He looks down. "Yeah your dad called me Lex. How could you be so stupid to go out fighting alone? Do you want to die?"

**Lex**: "Maybe," He looks into her eyes. "I missed you Halliwell, but I understand if you still don't want to be with me,"

The door opens and Nix's sectary is waiting to enter.

**Woman**: "Am I interrupting anything?"

**Lex**: "No," he looks back at her with love in his eyes. "I was just leaving."

**Nix**: "Lex I'm…"

**Lex**: "Save it, there are demons to vanquish,"

**Woman**: "Another patent?"

**Nix**: "More like an Ex,"

**Woman**: "Well if you want, why don't you go home early. I was coming in here to remind you, you're done for the day,"

**Nix**: "Thanks,"

She grabs her jacket and leaves the office, in the alley she orbs away. Lex pops out from a trashcan.

**Lex**: "Please be safe,"

Nix orbed into the same cave that the others where in.

**Parker**: "Nix?"

**Nix**: "How did I know it was you down here I was sensing?" She looks over at Mel fighting some demons. "Hey Mel,"

**Mel**: Looks over at Nix. "What group are you with?"

**Nix**: Gives Pacey a pointed look and throws an athame at some demons. "They told you about the age groups?"

**Mel**: "Yea, they said I should join the Halliwell trouble,"

**Nix**: "That's the group I'm in,"

**Mel**: Hit some demons with a fireball. "How about the others?"

**Parker**: "Wyatt and Chris are kings of the Halliwell yelling/commanding group,"

**Mel**: Laughs. "So what should I ask?"

**Nix**: After the last demon is vanquished. "Ask?"

**Pacey**: Walks over to them. "She's going on a trip with the boys, so they can talk about well anything,"

**Nix**: Looks back to Mel. "Anything?"

**Parker**: Laughs at Nix's thoughts. "Nix she can't ask that,"

**Mel**: Smiling. "Ask what?"

**Nix**: "Its just I always wanted to know, why did Wyatt turn Chris into a toad, and where did Chris go when he was a toad,"

**Mel**: Started to laugh. "He turned Chris into a toad?"

**Parker**: "Yeah," They all get ready to leave. "Then there was this other time…"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Wyatt got everything he needed ready and put it in the car. Chris was already sitting in the front looking at the map. Mel was making some last calls on her phone.

**Wyatt**: Goes to sit down in the driver seat of his mother's old jeep. He was still amazed that the jeep still worked the same. It was older than him and even his mom. It should have broke years ago. "How much longer?"

**Mel**: Enters the car. "For what?"

**Chris**: Smiles. "Just were wondering who do you have to call this early in the morning?"

**Mel**: "Vince, he kinda gets worried if he doesn't know where I am, he's worsen than anything,"

**Wyatt**: Starts to drive. "I doubt that,"

**Chris**: Chuckles. "Yeah you haven't had us worry about you yet,"

**Mel**: Starts chuckling herself. "Oh I've heard some stories,"

**Chris**: Looks back to her. "Who where you hanging out with now?"

**Wyatt**: "Parker,"

**Mel**: "And Pacey, oh and Nix, she said some funny things," She looks at Chris and then back to Wyatt. "So, why you turn Chris into a toad,"

She started laughing even harder at both of their faces.

**Wyatt**: "I'm going to kill Nix,"

**Chris**: "Not if I kill her first,"

**Mel**: "Aw come on tell me!"

Back at the Manor. Parker was pacing, she had just told her cousin, about the cupids annoying her, and their demands. Pacey didn't look happy at all.

**Pacey**: "How dare they think that they can just tell you want to do!"

**Parker**: "I know right!"

**Pacey**: "So what are you going to do?"

**Parker**: Sits down on the sofa, "My mom says don't give up if that's not what I want to do. My dad says maybe we should try and worked together." For the look that she gave him. "I didn't tell them what they said about Damian,"

**Pacey**: "What does Damian say?"

**Parker**: "Well I haven't seen much of him, with him training rookies and all," She looks down not able to handle his eyes. "What did you want me to do? Hey Damian guess what Cupids are after me, they want me to become one of them, oh also they don't like the idea of us getting married they said I should cut you lose," She rolls her eyes. "Yeah that's a smart idea. Let me go tell my half-demon boyfriend that,"

**Pacey**: Chuckles. "Calm down, we'll think of something,"

**Parker**: "We'll think of something before they," Just then both the cupids from before heart into the room. "Heart in,"

**Pacey**: "Relax,"

**Parker**: Looks back at him. "That's easy for you to say your future as a witch isn't in their hands,"

**Pacey**: "Nope. Yours is,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

-------

Please review.


	8. Chap 2: Hunting Demons

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Chap 2: Hunting Demons

Wyatt grabbed the last bag from the jeep and walked into the cabin.

**Chris**: Was sitting on the sofa and hadn't helped much, okay not at all. "Man I'm tired,"

**Wyatt**: Throws a bag on Chris's foot. "Your tried, brother, me and Mel have been the ones moving things,"

**Mel**: "Shit Chris, your fucking lazy!"

**Wyatt**: Looks over to Mel and smiles. "Where have you been all my life? Because trust me Mels I have been saying that shit for years!"

**Chris**: Holding his foot. "Oh shut up Wyatt!"

**Wyatt**: "Maybe later." He sits down and looks around the cabin. "It's huge, how much did you win this for?"

**Mel**: "Don't know I've lost count,"

**Chris**: "Oh that's not even the half of it, it's near the beach!"

**Wyatt**: "Why didn't you tell us I would have brought my broad,"

**Mel**: Looks at him weirdly. "You surf?"

**Chris**: Laughs. "No, he tries to!" He leans in closer to Mel. "Trust me when I say this, it's damn right humorous,"

**Wyatt**: "I do a lot better than you!"

**Chris**: "Do not!"

They when back and forth and Mel just stood there watching them a smile formed on her face.

**Mel**: Not wanting to stop them because she wanted to see more of them fighting it made her smile. "So how about we talk about the two cousins that I found out are my age,"

**Wyatt**: Looks back at her and groans at her chose of topic. "Uh the two twitches from another mother?"

**Chris**: "Parker and Pacey,"

**Mel**: "Yeah what's up with them?"

**Chris**: "We think they were just dropped on their heads,"

**Wyatt**: Shakes his head. "They give us hell,"

**Mel**: "Why?"

**Wyatt**: "Just do, that's their job, they're the youngest,"

**Chris**: "So I'm just going to throw this out there, it might have to do with you know," He nods his head. They both look lost. "That they both have different ways of traveling,"

**Mel**: "Oh right… Pacey, does this weird thing, I was thinking of asking but I didn't know if it would upset him?"

**Wyatt**: "He doesn't like talking about it much, but we'll tell you,"

**Mel**: "So what it is?"

**Chris**: Flatly says it. "He's the star-protector,"

**Mel**: Still confused, "Oh,"

Manor Parker was pacing still, and Pacey was just sitting there as the cupids stood where they had been standing for the past hour. No one seemed as if they where going to start talking. Pacey sighs knowing he'd better get the ball rolling.

**Pacey**: "Hi I've been told you want my cousin,"

**Male Cupid**: "Yes, she would make a great cupid,"

**Parker**: "I don't want to be one okay?"

**Female Cupid**: "No its not, sorry,"

**Pacey**: "At least she said sorry," He shakes his head. "How about we make a deal?"

**Male Cupid**: "Deal?"

**Pacey**: "Yea, like we give you something you want and you give us something we want, a trade,"

**Female Cupid**: "That doesn't sound so bad,"

**Pacey**: "Great," He looks around to them. "What do you want?"

**Male Cupid**: "Her as a cupid,"

**Parker**: "Not happening!"

**Pacey**: "How about if we did this… uh Parker is a witch, but she's also half cupid, so maybe we could… have Parker be a cupid for a little bit,"

**Parker/Male/Female/Cupid**: "WHAT?"

**Pacey**: "Say for example, Parker was to be a cupid for a day, every mouth that was she'll be helping you and still doing her job as a witch?"

He looks around as both parties think about his offer, the cupids turn to look at each other, seconds later the nod their heads.

**Male Cupid**: "We like this deal… trade,"

**Parker**: "So all I have to do is be a cupid for a day?"

**Female Cupid**: "Yes,"

**Parker**: Smiling now. "Gees, then why didn't you say so?"

**Pacey**: Sits back now and smiles. "I'm a lot better at this than my mother,"

**Parker**: "Yeah she would have just killed them,"

**Male cupid**: Ignores Parker's last sentience. "Then we'll see you soon,"

**Parker**: "Yea," Both heart out and Parker looks at Pacey's smug face. "Thank Pace, where would I be without you?"

**Pacey**: "Somewhere safe,"

**Parker**: "I doubt that!"

**Nix**: Walks into the room and sit down on the loveseat. "Where's everyone?"

**Parker**: "Uh out, I think…"

**Pacey**: Rolls his eyes at Parker. "Parents went out on dates, the Wyatt-Halliwell kids went out to a cabin like we told you they would, and Hank is out on a date,"

**Nix**: Sighs, she looks down now. "You're not going to guess who I ran into work today,"

**Parker**: "Lex,"

**Nix**: Looks up to her. "How did you know?"

**Pacey**: "We ran into him, trying to get some food from Aunt Piper she was yelling at him for not showing his face around here,"

**Parker**: "He should just be careful that Dam didn't see him, that man would have played paddy cake with his ribs,"

**Nix**: "Yeah…"

**Pacey**: Can see how she's almost sad. "What's wrong Nix?"

**Parker**: "Yea, Phoebe, what's wrong?"

**Nix**: Rolls her eyes. "Shut up Paige!"

**Pacey**: Chuckles. "Okay… isn't Lex coming back a good thing?"

**Nix**: "Aunt Eva doesn't want him to demon hunt,"

**Pacey**: Looks down. "Oh is that right…"

**Parker**: Doesn't look at Nix eyes either, "Oh that's crazy,"

**Nix**: Can see right through them. "What happened?"

**Parker**: Looks at Nix. "So we might have went hunting with him,"

**Nix**: "You did what?"

**Pacey**: "We didn't know he wasn't able to hunt?"

**Nix**: "I swear Pacey sometimes I think your mother is really my mother, and you and I were switched at birth," She looks at Parker. "You really are your mother's kid Park,"

**Parker**: As if that's not something that annoys her. "Gee Thanks Phoebe,"

**Nix**: "Parker, I don't use your first name quit using mine,"

**Pacey**: "Look Nix if we would have known that he wasn't supposed to go we wouldn't have made him,"

**Nix**: "What do you mean made him?"

**Parker**: "He didn't want to go,"

**Pacey**: "Yeah we had to drag him,"

**Nix**: Sighs and looks away from her cousins. "I have to go," She stands up and both of them look up to her as she just orbs out.

**Parker**: "Do you think we did good by telling her a lie?"

**Pacey**: "What we going to tell her? That he was stupid and now as a demon after him?"

**Parker**: "Sometimes I worry that you are to much like me,"

**Pacey**: "You're not the only one,"

He stand up now.

**Parker**: Stands up with his help. "Come on, we better check the book,"

**Pacey**: "Race you?"

**Parker**: "Kay cheater!"

**Pacey**: "I'm not a…" He stars out, she rolls her eyes and hearts out.

Lex's apartment. He was looking through books and other books. He groans frustrated and throws a bunch of them to the ground.

**Nix**: "Damn and I thought Chris had a temper,"

**Lex**: Looks over to Nix. "What do you want Phoenix?"

**Nix**: Walks more into the room. "Nothing much Lexton," He looks through other books. "Do I ever want to know?"

**Lex**: He looks up to her holding a book. "I don't know,"

**Nix**: "Come Lex tell me what's up? I mean you've been gone for almost a year, and now you come back, my younger crazy cousins that are joined at the hip have to drag you into the Underworld which was the place you loved to be in,"

**Lex**: His eyes shine with the fact that she doesn't know. He looks down. "Nix there's something I have to tell you," He looks into her eyes. "And Babe, you're not going to like it,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

_----------_

_Please review!_


	9. Chap 3: Hunting Demons

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Chap 3: Hunting Demons

Mel was sitting next to Chris as Wyatt started talking about what a Star-protector was.

**Wyatt**: "Okay Pacey, can remember everything he ever lived through, and I mean everything,"

**Mel**: "Like what? What he did on his first birthday? Who taught him how to ride a bike?" Saddy that made her rememeber that she didn't lear how to ride a bike until she was 14, Vincent had taught her just like he taught her to read, write, drive a motorbike and car. Vince was always acting like her older brother, and that sometimes pissed her off, she wanted more, she just didn't think he did too. "Things like that?"

**Chris**: Chuckles. "No what moronic Wyatt should have said was that Pacey remembers all his past-lives, it's quiet funny when you get to see him yelling at the Elders for memories that he gets confused with."

**Mel**: "Well that doesn't really help me understand why he stars?"

**Chris**: "It's a form of travel and the fact that he's half ghost could help you two,"

**Mel**: "Andy's dead?"

**Wyatt**: Laughs. "No," He smiles at her. "But he was kinda dead when Pacey was you known, being conceived, that's why he's half Elder/Human, and not a whitelighter anymore,"

**Mel**: Now getting it, "Okay,"

**Chris**: "He has most of our powers, so the only big difference is well, he can star,"

**Mel**: "Yea, is it fun?"

**Chris**: "I think it's like hearting,"

**Mel**: "Have to try his way of travel sometime,"

**Pacey**: Stars into the room with Parker next to him, "Aw Mel you can travel my way whenever you want,"

**Wyatt**: "Why are you guys here? Is something wrong?"

**Parker**: Gives him a dry look, "Yeah, you know Lexton, well he's back,"

**Chris**: "Uh great what did he do now?"

**Mel**: Looks at him confused. "Why so unhappy Chris,"

**Wyatt**: "Oh it's just Lex does things that get him into trouble it's something I'm glad that those two grew out of,"

**Parker**: "Speak for Pacey I'm still as trouble as ever!"

**Pacey**: "Yeah, grew up? Ha!"

**Chris**: "I repeat, what did he do now?"

**Parker**: "He accidently pissed off an upper-upper-upper level demon,"

**Pacey**: "And now he has a price over his head,"

**Wyatt**: Rolled his eyes, "And now we have to save the day,"

**Mel**: Smiles, "Sounds like fun,"

**Parker**: "I call MEL!"

**Chris**: "WHAT?"

**Pacey**: A smile on his face. "She's so joining our club!"

**Wyatt**: With a serious face. "Over my old body!"

**Mel**: "Come on were is this Lexton?"

**Chris**: "Don't worry I'll take you,"

**Mel**: Hoping not to hurt Chris's feelings, "Can I go with Pacey? I want to star,"

**Chris**: He can hear it in her voice that she doesn't want to hurt his feelings it makes him smile. "If that's okay with Pacey,"

**Mel**: "Do you mind if i go with you? i just want to see what's it like,"

**Pacey**: Holds out his hand, "Of coruse you can star with me Mel. I never complained when dead-weight over there gets lazy and "_**can't**_" heart anymore,"

**Parker**: Glares at him, "Dead-weight? Look who's talking fatty!"

**Pacey**: Whining like a child. "Fatty? My mom told you not to call me that anymore!"

**Wyatt**: Stopping Parker from starting a fake-fight. "Enough both of you, let's go!"

**Parker**: "Hey Chrissie?"

**Chris**: Holds out his hand to her, "God Parker your lazy,"

**Parker**: "No i just hate using my cupid powers,"

**Chris**: "Why? It's not like their not making you be a cupid,"

**Parker**: Under her breathe. "If you only knew,"

**Chris**: "You say something?"

**Parker**: "Yeah let's go,"

**Wyatt**: "True word have never left your mouth before,"

Chris orbed out holding her beofore she could say something to Wyatt.

**Pacey**: "Let's just go Wy,"

**Wyatt**: "Got it,"

They orb and star out.

**Lex**: Was standing there trying to find a way to explain to Nix what he had done. She stood there with a smile on her face that was killing him. "Nix,"

**Nix**: "Yeah?"

**Lex**: He opening his mouth to tell her when he saw something move behind her. "DEMON!"

She looks back in time to orb out of the way of a flying engeryball. He throws it back at the demon and she orbs back. But before she can ask more demons shimmer into the room.

**Lex**: Is busy fighting two demons but when he breaks it's neck with a cool kick to the neck he looks over to Nix as some demons go around her cutting her off her room to fight. "Hey leave her alone!" He throws some books at them but the demons stay full force on her. She jumps up in the air and does a kick-flip she then conjures a couple of athames and throws them around the room with her telekinesis. "Damn H, you got skill,"

**Nix**: Looks up to him and sees a demon walking behind him. She throws her athame at him and hits the demon right between the eyes. "What can I say? Aunt Phoebe taught me how to fight,"

More demons shimmer into the room, but as they shimmer in, Wyatt and the others orb and star in as well.

**Wyatt**: Looks around as demons start throwing energy balls. "You must have pissed off one hell of a demon Lex,"

**Lex**: "Yeah, she was kinda crazy," He hit a demon with one of Nix's athame's. "She kept thinking we were madly in love, I told I was taken,"

He looks over at Nix.

**Nix**: "Keep dreamin,"

**Mel**: Throw fire-balls at some demons. "God does evil follow you all this much?"

**Parker**: "Yeah," She hearts out of the way and hearts back into the room and throws a green-blast from her hands. "Pace? Double team?"

**Pacey**: Stars next to Parker and they start throwing punches back and forth with a demon. As soon as he is vanquished Pacey goes back to fighting the demon he left behind, "Where would you be without me?"

**Parker**: "Didn't we have with talk early? Cause I think I told you somewhere on a beach,"

**Pacey**: Throws some orb-balls at some demons. "No I think you said unsafe,"

**Parker**: Hits a demon with an athame. "Well I meant beach," Ducks at demon parts go flying near her, "HEY? What have I told you about using that power Andrew?"

**Pacey**: Smiles back at her. "Can't remember Paige,"

**Nix**: Rolls her eyes and is helping Lex fight a demon. "Those two make me sick,"

**Lex**: "Aw I kinda missed the twitches from another mother,"

**Nix**: "Yeah cause you were off pissing some demon for kicks," She vanquishes a demon that was forming energy ball. "I can't believe your so stupid Lex,"

**Lex**: Gets angry, "Look, stop judging me! We all can't be as high and mighty as you Nix! Shit! I do one fucking mistake over a five year radius and out of nowhere you think you're the queen of the world? I have news for you woman you're just like me so don't give me shit!"

**Nix**: Explodes a demon that was about to hit him. "I care about you, even though you don't care about yourself," She touches his cheek. "I don't wanna lose my best friend,"

**Lex**: Softens up. "I know, I'm sorry,"

**Chris**: Throw an elder-bolt at the last demon and looks around the room everyone is okay Wyatt and Mel smile next to each other. Parker and Pacey look worn out. Then Nix and Lex look as if they were having a heart to heart. "Look sorry to end this heart to heart up, but do you know what demon you pissed off?"

**Lex**: "No that's why I asked twitches from another mother to help, I thought since they might be the only Halliwells that live in the Underworld that they could help,"

**Parker**: "Well for your information, me and my beloved Cousin have found your demon, dirtbag,"

**Pacey**: Gives her a high-five, "Nice,"

**Parker**: "I try,"

**Wyatt**: "While we're still young guys,"

**Parker**: Looks over to Pacey. "Oh now he wants us to talk demons you know it wasn't a year ago that it was like pulling teeth to get Wy to say the word demons,"

**Wyatt**: Showing his bitterness, "LOSING TWO SOME ONES YOU CARE FOR IN THE SAME YEAR DOES THAT TO YOU,"

**Chris**: Didn't met his brother hurt eyes. He hardly ever yelled at Pacey or Parker like that, but they were talking about something that hurt Wyatt more than losing Mel did and that had hurt the big old teddy-bear a lot, "Guys you know what he means,"

**Parker**: Gets more into a serious mode. "The Detoxsis demon. She falls in love with her victims and if they're lucky she kills them fast, when she's in heat though she likes to play cat and mouse,"

**Lex**: "So how do we kill her?"

**Pacey**: "Oh its easy, you throw a potion at her,"

**Chris**: "Great you guys make it yet?"

Both turned and gave each other a look.

**Parker**: "See that's the thing,"

**Pacey**: Finishing for her, "Hank has it,"

**Wyatt**: "Why would Hank have it?"

**Pacey**: "Well because his mom have the ingredients but we were in the attic and didn't go down to her place,"

**Parker**: "Short-story, he made it for us, but we have to go get you three so he has it now,"

**Nix**: "Well on the bright side,"

**Wyatt**: Gave her a Piper look, "Oh I dare you,"

**Nix**: "I get to see who my brother's dating,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Hank was sitting at the table in from of a woman, she smiles at him and he smiles back.

**Hank**: He was dressed in a lime color colar shirt, with his hair cur a little so it made him look a little younger than his age. "So how was work?"

**Woman**: "It was great," Though we don't get to see her face just the back of her head it's blond with some red in it.

**Hank**: "That's great," He groans as he sees his family walking over to him. "Ay shit," She looks up to him confused. "You remember how I told you that my family can be a pain?"

**Woman**: "You have to go?"

**Hank**: "I'm sorry, being a witch just sucks like that,"

**Woman**: "I know remember, I am one too,"

**Hank**: Stands up. She does as well. "It was fun,"

**Woman**: "We'll do this again Henry, we always do,"

**Hank**: "I know but for once I wish we could finish a fucking date,"

**Woman**: "Hey I understand you're a Halliwell, your life is full of witch duties I don't mind really,"

**Hank**: "You better go, I don't want my family scaring you off,"

**Woman**: Gives him a kiss, "That can never happen Hank you know that,"

**Hank**: "Then you should just go because I will never leave with them if your still here,"

**Woman**: "I know,"

She leaves, and he throws some money on the table and meets his family half way.

**Nix**: "Was that your date?"

**Hank**: "Yeah,"

**Parker**: "Is she going to be mad that you left?"

**Hank**: "No she knows I can't always be at one place at a time,"

**Wyatt**: "You could away tell them you're a doctor,"

**Chris**: Looks over at his brother, "Let me guess you do that?"

**Wyatt**: "Works a lot since I'm a doctor,"

**Mel**: "Really a doctor? Shit I hate doctors, they scare me a lot,"

**Wyatt**: "Well I'm the best one around,"

**Mel**: "Yeah but they still scare me,"

**Lex**: Laughs. "Now can I just ask, who are you?"

**Mel**: "Melinda Robin," After the look he was still giving her. "Halliwell,"

**Lex**: "Oh," After a pause, "THAT's MEL!?" He looks her over again, "Damn you grew,"

**Wyatt**: Hits him in the back of the head, "Shut up, people that get themselves curse don't get to talk!"

**Hank**: Shakes his head, "Let's go, I have the potions in my car," He looks over to Parker and Pacey, "You two do know how to find it right?"

**Parker**: Looks at Pacey then back to Hank. "You do know who your talking to right?"

**Hank**: Chuckles, "The twitches from another mother,"

**Pacey**: "Damn straight!"

They left the restaurant and got to Hank's truck that was a black 2025 Ford (just think of the 2009 ford.)

**Hank**: Opens his door and grabbed the potion bottles, "One for you all," He hands them to everyone and then gets to Mel, "Here you go little Mel,"

**Mel**: "Thanks Hank,"

**Hank**: He smiles and turns to look at Parker and Pacey as they walk into an alley, "I guess we all follow them,"

**Chris**: "Like normal,"

5 minutes later…

**Parker**: Took in some air waiting for her family, she throws Pacey a smirk and he smiles back at her. "What's taking them so long?"

**Lex**: Walking up to them holding Nix's hand. "Sorry we can't see in the dark like you two,"

**Parker**: Looks over to Pacey, "You can see in the dark? When did you get that power? And why didn't I know?"

**Pacey**: "I think he was being a wise ass, Parker,"

**Parker**: Looks back at Lex. "Oh? Funny seeing a person that got himself in deep shit now needs our blind-asses help,"

**Pacey**: "Took the words right out my mouth coz,"

**Parker**: "Always do,"

**Wyatt**: "Guys,"

**Parker**: "Oh hold on to your panties Wyatt, we're just waiting for you all,"

**Chris**: Looks around, "Well we're all here Park you can go on,"

**Parker**: Looks over to Pacey. "Me now?" He nods, and she lights up the alley with a green-blast. And starts leading them more into the alley. "Come on,"

**Mel**: Following both Parker and PAcey walking next to Chirs and Wyatt. Standing in the middle of them. "So do we always follow them?"

**Chris**: Turns to look at her and nod. "We don't always go hunting, demons don't really attack,"

**Mel**: "Really? That's kinda funny,"

**Wyatt**: "Why?"

**Mel**: "Because I fight demons all the time,"

**Nix**: "She is so joining, club,"

**Wyatt**: "No way in hell,"

**Lex**: Looking at Mel. "So why do you fight demons?"

**Mel**: "Because I feel the need to," She looks into his eyes as both Parker and Pacey stop just ahead of them. "I am evil,"

**Lex**: Looks back at her and smiles, but sees she wasn't joking. "Oh your not joking, since when have you turn so dark?"

**Mel**: Walks way from him and closer to Parker and Pacey. "Growing up in the Underworld will do that to you,"

**Chris**: Eyes his sister. He didn't think she saw herself in that kind of light, from what he got out of the time he spend with her, she was anything but evil. He looks over to Wyatt who nods his head.

**Wyatt**: "I know Chris, I know,"

**Parker**: Looks back and sees that Lex is in the middle of them now. "So Lex…" He looks over at her, "How was Mexico?"

**Lex**: "Boring,"

**Pacey**: Throws his potion at Lex. "Now,"

**Parker**: Throws hers at him too.

**Everyone**: "WHAT THE HELL?"

**Lex**: drenched in the potion. "Guys? I'm not the fucking demon,"

**Parker**: "We know that, but for her to get here she needs to be able to smell," She was cut off and thrown into a wall. Mel ran over to her and help soften her fall by moving a sofa near her just in time for her to land on it, a woman dressed into black clothing stood where Parker was once standing. She walks closer to Lexton. "Bitch," She touches her forehead and can see the blood as it drips down her face. "Fucking Bitch!"

**Woman**: "That's Miss, Lexton to you now!"

**Nix**: "Over my hot-dead body!" She throws her potion at the woman and the other's follow suit. She woman screams in pain and is enveloped in a firy hellhole. "I hate demons,"

**Pacey**: Looks around scared. "PARKER?"

**Parker**: Stands up with the help of Mel, "I'm over here, next to the one that kinda has blond hair but it's brown,"

**Pacey**: Races over to her and looks over to Mel. "Thank you, for helping her if she wouldn't have landed on this thing, she could have gotten hurt worser,"

**Mel**: "It was nothing,"

**Pacey**: Holds Mel's hand. "Believe me, it was something,"

**Nix**: "Yeah Mel your officially family once you help Parker, believe me we've all had to do it sooner or later,"

**Parker**: "OH thanks Nix I didn't know I was such a klutz,"

**Lex**: "Really?"

**Parker**: "Oh fuck off," She went to say more but was stopped by the pain in her head, "Damn that bitch hurt my head,"

**Hank**: Walks over to his littlest cousin. "Hey little, P," He holds her head in his hands, "Let me see the damage," She looks into his eyes and smiles. "You'll be fine, nothing a good old healing can't fix,"

**Wyatt**: "Just heal it enough not to hurt, you heal it anymore, and it will scar,"

**Hank**: "I know," He puts his hand over Parker's forehead, making the cut heal a little bit, but leaving it their so it'll just need a band-aid, "There you go all good,"

**Parker**: "Thanks Hank, you too Wy," She smiles at Mel, "Thanks for the save coz,"

**Pacey**: "Yeah thank you,"

**Mel's thought**: "_Though all of them said it, it was Pacey that looked more like he meant it, he loved Parker as if she was his little sister, if something ever happened to her, he'd go crazy trying to save her, but I wonder_," She looks over to Wyatt, "_Can I do the same for Wyatt? Can he do the same for me?_"

**Wyatt**: "So you wanna get back to the cabin?"

**Mel**: Turned to look at her brother tiredly. "Let's just go back to the manor; I can't deal with Vince's weirdness right now,"

**Chris**: Loops her arm a smile on his face. "It was nice to kill demons with you Lexton,"

**Lex**: "Lex would do just fine Chris,"

**Wyatt**: Looping Mel's other arm, "No it wouldn't Lexton," He looks around to his family, "Please be safe,"

**Everyone**: "We will,"

They orb out. Pacey looks over to Parker.

**Pacey**: "Hey don't you have to meet with the cupids or something?"

**Parker**: Knowing what he was doing, "Yup," She kisses Nix's cheek, "See you later dear cousin,"

**Nix**: Kisses her cheek, "See you later Park and put some ice on that okay?"

**Parker**: "Kay," Soccer punches Lex in the arm. "That's why I missed you!"

**Lex**: Smiles and rubs his hurt arm, "Right,"

They star-out.

**Hank**: Looks around at them both. "Well I have to go save my date; I hope she won't be that mad at me,"

He orbed out and Lex and Nix looked back at each other. A smile fell on both of their faces. Getting closer to Nix.

**Lex**: "So,"

His hand near her face.

**Nix**: She throws him a playful smile, "So?"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

The next night…

**Chris**: Walks into the room, as Wyatt sits down on the counter. "Where's Mel?"

**Wyatt**: "Don't know let's go find out,"

Both men walk into the living room to see their only sister laying on the sofa asleep.

**Chris**: "Aw, she looks so happy asleep,"

**Wyatt**: Agrees, goes to wake her up. "Mel did you fell asleep?"

**Mel**: Looks up to both Wyatt and Chris a smile fills her face. "Yeah, I guess this sofa, just reminds me of a cloud."

**Chris**: Sits next to her. "Cloud? When have you ever been on a cloud?"

**Mel**: "That's for me to know and you to want to find out," She gets up and goes to leave. "See you later,"

**Wyatt**: Afraid to lose her again. "Were you going?"

**Mel**: "Oh me Park and Nix are going to go hang out in a club or something,"

**Wyatt**: Eyes wide. "You're what?"

Parker and Nix heart into the room. With Parker having a pink band-aid on her forehead.

**Parker**: Looks over to Mel. "We got here just in time,"

**Mel**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Nix**: "Come on, Coz, we're getting you laid today!"

**Chris**: Eyes wide. "GUYS that's my baby sister your talking about!"

**Mel**: "Aw brother don't worry, I'm sure I'm in good hands,"

**Chris**: Smile grew bigger. "Brother…"

**Mel**: "Yup, you and Wy are my brothers or did you forget,"

**Wyatt**: Smiles big too. "No we didn't,"

**Nix**: "Come on Mel, we're about to have fun!"

**Mel**: "Bye brothers!"

Both girls just orb out holding Mel by the arms.

**Wyatt**: Turns to look at Chris. "I'm scared, you scared?"

**Chris**: Nods. "Big time,"

**Wyatt**: "On the bright side,"

**Chris**: "She called us brothers,"

**Wyatt**: "Mom's going to flip,"

**Chris**: With a smug grin on his lips. "No Wy, Dad's going to flip,"

Both laugh knowing that he was right.

Elsewhere. Pacey was sitting at a bar, drinking a beer, he sighed and looked around.

**A voice**: "I'm glad you helped me out today dude,"

**Pacey**: Turns to look a Lex as he stand there wearing some a leather jacket, a button up shirt, and some black slacks. "It was no big deal, and besides I wasn't alone,"

**Lex**: Sits down next to him, and takes a drink of his glass. "Wasn't talking about the demon, Pace and you know it,"

**Pacey**: "We're men, Nicoli;we're against the woman in my family,"

**Lex**: "For some reason I doubt that,"

**A voice**: "You boys mind if I take this seat?"

Both look over and see Vincent.

**Pacey**: "Ay Vincey,"

**Vincent**: "It's Vince or Vincent Andrew not Vincey,"

**Lex**: "I like Vincey,"

**Vincent**: "Oh shut up Lexton,"

**Lex**: "What's wrong with my name?"

**Pacey**: "OH I don't know? Because it sounds like the name of my car,"

**Vincent**: "You drive an lexis?"

**Pacey**: As if it didn't cost him that much, "Yea,"

**Vincent**: "So where is my charge… do I even want to know?"

**Lex**: "How crazy is it… that Vince ended up with little Mel?" Went on as both men looked at him funny, "Found little Mel,"

**Pacey**: "Not crazy at all…" Under his breathe. "They are soul mate,"

**Vincent**: "What? Pace didn't hear you,"

**Pacey**: "I said, that would happen, only a moron finds someone and doesn't know who he has,"

**Vincent**: Lex laughs. "Oh shut up," He looks around. "So where are the brothers?"

**Pacey**: "Sleeping I guess, they have a hard day tomorrow,"

**Lex**: "Wow," He pauses. "Mel grew up alright,"

Both of the other men turn and look as Nix Parker and Mel walked up to them, dressed in clubbing clothes, Mel was dressed in a tight little black dress. Parker in a tight hot-pink shirt and blue jeans. Nix in a tighter light blue shirt and black leather pants.

**Vincent**: As Mel walked over to them. "Where did you get that?" No matter how much he didn't want to admit it to himself, she looked hot.

**Mel**: "My cousins,"

**Pacey**: Looking at Parker. "I knew I never wanted to look into her closet,"

**Parker**: "Shut up Pacey let's go dance,"

**Pacey**: "Won't your man be mad?"

**Parker**: "He's at work you and me can have some fun… please coz?"

**Pacey**: Sighs and takes her hand and she drags him to dance some rock song. Over his shoulder he yells out to them. "Be afraid men you will meet my same fate!"

**Nix**: Stands closer to Lex she just laughs. "So you wanna dance?"

**Lex**: "Yea,"

Both run off to the dance for leaving Mel and Vincent to look at each other.

**Mel**: "So…"

**Vincent**: "You look… amazing, not that you don't always…" She laughs. "You know what I mean,"

**Mel**: "Yeah," She looks over to her family. "I owe you an apology,"

**Vincent**: Still looking at her, in love. "OH?"

**Mel**: "You where right… I shouldn't judge my family, as if they were RJ, I'm going to try, with my parents, it's just I need to get to know my brothers first,"

**Vincent**: "That's understandable,"

**Mel**: "But I won't always look at my parents as if I wasn't their daughter… I can see the amount of pain flash in their eyes, and it kills me,"

**Vincent**: "Good,"

**Mel**: Turns back to look at him. "Do you wanna dance?" She looks away from him because she doesn't understand where that came from.

**Vincent**: Getting some courage and doesn't know from where. "Okay,"

Both rush over to dance. Parker looks over to Pacey as they get up from behind the bar's counter.

**Pacey**: Reclines on the counter, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

**Parker**: "Well, they gave me the ring, might as well not let it go to waste,"

**Pacey**: "Okay," He looks over to Nix and Lex dancing, "Can I just say it?"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes as if annoyed but wasn't really, "Okay,"

**Pacey**: "You make a great cupid, Paige you just got two couples to go dancing,"

**Parker**: Looks down at her ring as it sits on her index finger, "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing,"

**Pacey**: "Maybe not,"

**Parker**: Looks back at her handy work. "Though there is a power rush I never thought I'd feel, maybe I can do this job,"

**Pacey**: Doesn't say anything just smiles.

The End.

God I love writing for Pacey and Parker, I like those damn twitches from another mother, they know how to have fun now don't they? And Lex and Nix to their pretty fun too you just have to get them fighting demons and their a ball full of jokes. Please review!


	10. 1x07: The demon and the old witches

**Disclaimer**: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

**AN**: Sorry about the long wait. i had some test to worry about but i'm hopping that now that i have wrapped up the other story i'll have time for this one! So please review!

**Summary**: Mel is getting a chance of a life time when she meets Grams and Patty. She can't believe her eyes or ears when they tell her that something that makes Piper get into an argument with them when she learns what they've always known. [Trust me you'll understand when you read.] While Hank and Vincent try; and uncover why Mel still can't remember her younger years. And what is the demon that Pacey and Parker are dealing with that is making Parker a little nervous.

**1x07****: The demon and the old witches**

Mel was looking through the book when Parker and Pacey starred into the room.

**Pacey**: "In and out got it?"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "Yeah I got it," They walked over to Mel, "Hey little Mel how you doing?"

**Mel**: "Okay, you guys need the book?"

**Parker**: "Yeah," Mel moved out of the way and Parker looked down at the page Mel was on, 'twice cursed,' Parker looks back to her cousin's pained filled blue eyes, "Ignore this stupid book, it's wrong half of the time,"

**Pacey and a voice**: "Parker!"

Parker groans as she saw behind her male cousin was Grams.

**Mel**: also seeing Grams, "Who's she?"

**Grams**: "Penny Halliwell,"

**Parker**: "Pain in our ass,"

**Grams**: "Paige you need to have more respect for me!"

**Mel**: "Paige? I thought your name was Parker, Parker,"

**Patty**: As she appeared right next to her mother, "It is, but Paige is her first name,"

**Grams**: "Should have been Phoebe or Prue then again Paige is sometimes worser than those two combine. Piper was the only angel,"

**Patty**: "We're Halliwells, I'm Patty,"

**Mel**: "Dead ones?"

**Parker**: Crossing her eyes over her chest, "That always come back to annoy us!"

**Grams**: "Paige,"

**Pacey**: Seeing that Parker was thinking about blowing up Grams, "Mom! Aunts that I love, come in here before Parker kills your GRAMS!"

**Parker**: "What happened to in and out dipshit?"

**Pacey**: "I thought of it better that you not kill Grams again,"

**Parker**: "Why not?"

**Pacey**: "Don't know I got the urge to keep Grams intact,"

**Parker**: "Why? It's not like she's not already dead!"

**Grams**: "PAIGE!"

Prue and the other sisters walk into the room.

**Phoebe**: "Oh and that's where my youngest daughter is. Funny seeing as I haven't seen her the whole day," Looks over to Prue, "She gets this from your son. He taught her not to call in,"

**Prue**: "Not the way I tell it,"

**Piper**: "Mel what are you doing in here honey?"

**Mel**: Looks down, "Looking at the book," She looks up to Piper's eyes, "I hope you don't mind,"

**Paige**: Seeing and knowing how Mel must feel, "We don't, and we wouldn't mind, it's yours too honey, just don't take it out of the house, we don't need another me incident,"

**Piper**: Chuckles remembering that memory. "I think she's more responsible that you were at her age Paige,"

**Paige**: "Hell I know it!"

**Parker**: "Mel we know how to share!" She moves the page that Mel was on, Mel shoots her a grateful glance, "So what brings the dead to our living attic?"

**Grams**: "Show more respect Paige, your worse than Henry!"

**Paige**: "Grams my son isn't bad, he's an angel!"

**Nix**: Orbs into the room dressed in her beige suit and her hair up, "Oh please mom don't lie to yourself that boy was hell growing up! Hell he was worse when he was near Linn Lex Hazel and Chris those four are hell on wheel even without the boy. More hell than B Wyatt and Damian," She let down her hair and glamoured into street clothes, she then walks over to Parker and wraps her arms around her cousin's shoulders. "So Paige when you going back to work?"

**Parker**: Her voice gets all unemotional and it makes her mother and aunts hell even Patty and Grams flinch. "If you want to stay alive you'll never call me that again!" She smiles sweetly to her cousin, "And NEVER!" Phoebe shoots her a look and she sighs, "Next week, mom is making me, I want to stay jobless and be like Pacey, I want to hunt demons every second but since I'm a Halliwell I'm stuck to be in both worlds,"

**Pacey**: "I'm not jobless, I just have an easy job, and on second thought so do you!" Because of the look she sent him that said 'do you want me to tell your mother what we're doing', "Well isn't next week when you start helping the cupids?"

**Parker**: She smiled liking that excuse, "You're right, mom I can't go do work,"

**Phoebe**: "The hell you can't!"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "Fine!"

**Mel**: "Where do you work?"

**Parker**: "Newspaper, I'm a profession picture-taker!"

**Prue**: "Its photographer,"

**Parker**: "I like mine more,"

**Mel**: "Wait you're the photographer that never goes to work and I get stuck doing your job?"

**Parker**: "Most likely,"

**Mel**: "Oh no you're going to work I want to be able to write again!"

**Parker**: "Fine!" She looks over to Nix, "Heya Nix, where's Lexy?"

**Nix**: "With him, I'd say in NY or Nevada anywhere but here,"

**Parker**: "Always in states that start with N,"

**Nix**: Knowing full well what her cousin was doing, and hella annoyed because of it, "Go be a cupid somewhere else!"

**Parker**: "Fine," She looks over to Mel," "Heya Mel,"

**Nix**: "Mel run, now!"

**Parker**: She sends Nix a glare, "Shut up Phoebe-Phoenix! Or you're going to wish you didn't know me!"

**Nix**: Waving off Parker's threat as if it was no such threat but deep down she was a little apprehensive. Parker was not a good Halliwell to piss off, she did have that good old Halliwell temper, hence why she would always get into a fight with Grams, plus the woman put Parker in a category that made it hard as hell to do anything right something that made Parker a little uneasy while using magic around Grams, "No way am I letting her get stuck with you as a cousin, run Mel run,"

**Pacey**: Sighs almost annoyed, "Grams why are you here?"

**Grams**: Throwing him a concerned look, Parker glares at him, "What's wrong with you Andrew?"

**Pacey**: He looks back to Parker as is confused why she's looking at him like that, "Nothing Grams but I have other things to take care of!"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Pacey why don't you just leave,"_

_**Pacey's Thoughts**__: "Can't leave without my twin,"_

_**Parker's Thoughts**__: "Like that ever stopped you?"_

_**Pacey's Thoughts**__: Looks back at her confused, "Park,"_

**Patty**: Cutting off their conversion, "Well go take care of them, we only need to talk to Mel and I guess Piper or Leo maybe Chris and Wyatt,"

**Mel**: "Why would you need to talk to me? I don't even know you!"

**Grams**: "No but we now who you are,"

**Patty**: Knowing Piper was about to explode, "Welcome home Melinda Robin Halliwell,"

**Mel**: "I'm sorry?"

_**-x-x-x-  
**__**Things happen but we don't really know why,**__**  
**__**Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation.  
**__**-x-x-x-**__  
__**Starring:**__  
__Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**__  
Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**__  
__Alexis Bledel__ as __**Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**__Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell  
**__Eliza Dushku __as __**Parker Halliwell**__  
__Summer Glau __as __**Nix **__**Halliwell**__  
Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**__  
__James Franco as _Damian Tiernan  
_David Boreanaz__ as __**Lex **__**Nicoli  
**__**With:**__  
Justin Hartley as__** Vincent Graco**__  
Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**__  
__Sophia Bush as __**Emma**__** Halliwell**__  
__Joshua Jackson__ as __**Ryan Halliwell**__  
__**Guest starring:**__  
Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__**  
**__Brian Krause__ as __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop **__**Valentín**__  
Ivan __Sergei__ as __**Henry Mitchell  
**__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Jennifer Rhodes as__** Penny "Grams" Halliwell**__  
__Finola Hughes as__** Patty Halliwell**__  
Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city the last one stops to show the manor's attic. Underlined by the song: 'The Kill,' by 30 seconds to Mars._

**Pacey**: Looks between them and then back to Parker he grabs the book. "I'm going to go now, Parker coming along now?"

**Parker**: Looks over to a shocked as hell Mel, "I'll stay,"

**Pacey**: "Suit yourself, Nix can I have your help?"

**Nix**: "Sure anything for you coz as long as I'm not being covered in any slim," Pacey just laughs, "I wasn't kidding Andy,"

**Pacey**: "I can't hold any promises Phoebe,"

Both walked out of the attic. Piper turned to look at her mother and Grams. Mel just stood there confused about how they knew what they knew.

**Piper**: "Okay explain to me how you know about Mel,"

She looked anything but calm.

**Grams**: "We've always known who she was," She looks over to Mel, "I'm proud of you, good job with Alec,"

**Mel**: She turned another color, "How the do you?"

**Patty**: Smiles at her, "Know about Alec?" Mel nods, "Same way we know about Vince,"

**Mel**: Blushes, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

**Parker**: Under her breathe, "Yup she's a Halliwell alright, none of us ever know when we have love, thank god I'm not like that!"

**Patty**: Looks at Parker for a second shaking her head, Parker smiles back to her not understanding, "Look Mel it does not matter, we're just glad you're safe again,"

**Piper**: "Wait are you telling me that you know where my daughter was all this time?"

**Mel**: Looks shocked she'd never seen Piper this angry, she turns to look at Parker, "Maybe we should,"

**Parker**: Hugs Mel, "Don't even think about it, Mel you're a Halliwell now, it's time to deal with pain in the ass named Grams,"

**Grams**: "THAT'S NOT FUNNY PAIGE!"

Paige shakes her head.

**Prue**: "Kinda was,"

**Phoebe**: "Very!"

**Grams**: "You two would say that!"

**Piper**: "HEY! I asked you something answer me now!"

**Patty**: Knowing full well they would not be allowed to be anywhere near the manor after this day, "Yes honey we knew,"

Hank conjured another athame and threw it at the demon. Vincent threw an energy blast at some demons but as they vanquished them more seem to come into the room.

**Vincent**: "You know who we need?"

**Hank**: Knowing the answers, "WYATT CHRIS! We need some help!"

Blue and white lights poured into the room and both men appeared next to each other. Chris saw the demons after his cousin and went straight to help Hank. Wyatt on the other hand saw the demons after Vincent and went to help him.

**Wyatt**: Throws an energy ball at some demons then waves his hand and most of them going flying into a wall. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

**Chris**: Throwing back some energy balls that were thrown at him, "Yeah! We just got off of work; we'd have loved to help!"

**Wyatt**: ducks as an athame was thrown at his head, "Especially with the day I had,"

**Chris**: Sends a demon a kick, "Me too,"

**Vincent**: Throws a demon to the floor and then stabs him with an athame, "Well sorry but we couldn't wait,"

**Hank**: Orbs the last demon somewhere, knowing who his mother was it was most likely a volcano, "Yeah, we got bored,"

**Chris**: Looks over at Hank drily, "Where's Lex?"

**Hank**: "He's out cold over there," He runs over to Lex and heals his head, "Heya buddy, how are doing?"

**Lex**: "Why did you throw me?"

**Vincent**: Walks to help Lex to his feet. "Sorry about that Lex, but you looked like a demon."

**Damian**: Shimmered into the room to have a bunch of athames pointed at him. "This is cool I thought we were family already!"

**Wyatt**: Puts his athame down. "Sorry man, but you can never be sure,"

**Damian**: "True,"

**Vincent**: A little impatient. "Did you find anything?"

**Damian**: Rolls his dark brown eyes, and runs a hand through his short black hair. "Yeah, yeah I found this lair of the…"

**Vincent**: "Where?"

**Damian**: Looking a little anxious he's never seen Vincent like this knowing full well what might happen if they didn't do what he wanted, "Follow me," And it wouldn't be pretty.

**Leo**: Orbed into the room and looked at his wife. "Hey Piper…" He was forced too stop short because he saw how she was looking at her mother and Grams. He also noticed that Mel and Parker were in the room next to their aunts/mothers. "Hey girls,"

**Mel**: Ops out for not saying Leo, "Hey,"

**Parker**: "What's up old man?"

**Leo**: "I'm not that old Parker,"

**Parker**: "You wanna bet? Because I have one going with Pace and Nix that says you're older than my father,"

**Leo**: Messing her hair, "You'll lose that bet Valentine," He didn't miss the look that Phoebe threw him.

**Parker**: Not picking up on how her mother felt or looked, "Uncle LEO! I told you how much I hate that name, don't start or my dad will start too,"

**Mel**: "Valentine? How many names do you have Parks?"

**Parker**: "Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell, nice to meet you,"

**Mel**: "Oh,"

**Parker**: "Hell you think my name is long I happen to know that your," She looks at the looks she was getting, "So Grams what brings you to our kitchen?"

**Grams**: Shoots her a look because now everyone is looking at her. "Well Paige if you really must know,"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "Can I just ask you something?" Grams looks at her, "Why do I always get called Paige?"

**Grams**: She saw the fear in Phoebe's eyes. "I call everyone by their first name you know that!" She looks back to Piper, "Now getting back to your daughter,"

**Mel**: "Mel will do just fine!"

**Grams**: Sends her a look, "God did you not learn any manners?"

**Parker**: "She's a Halliwell I thought we didn't have any,"

**Grams**: "No we have you just don't PAIGE!"

**Parker**: "I'm going to blow her up one day mark my words!"

**Phoebe**: "Parker enough,"

**Parker**: Sits back in her chair, "FINE!"

**Leo**: "What's going on?"

**Piper**: "Apparently our dear Grams and mother! Knew where our daughter was this whole time, and they opt not telling that they knew,"

**Leo**: "Oh," He looks at them, "I'm sure they had their reasons," He looks over to them with an Elder look but deep down he felt enraged, "What where they?"

**Patty**: "There were some things she needed to do," Mel rolls her eyes, "Wasn't the whole Alec thing worth it in the end?"

**Mel**: "Really? You're going to use him as a good thing? Yeah, I don't think you have a big brain,"

**Parker**: "Mel!" Mel turns to look at her, "We like Grandma, we don't like Grams," Mel laughs she couldn't help it, Parker had made a face when she said it, "Believe me, you're yelling or picking a fight with the most loveable ghost we got, and you don't want to turn he nice one into Grams!"

**Grams**: "Phoebe control your daughter!"

**Phoebe**: "Grams I can't control her anymore, I thought you knew that,"

**Mel**: "Looks, I'm sorry I yelled but please don't act like you did me a favor,"

**Patty**: "Didn't we?"

**Mel**: Looks into her eyes and can see what she's talking about, Mel looks down, "Okay maybe you did, but that's not going to stop P…" She stopped herself from saying Piper she didn't want to see Piper hurt again.

**Parker**: Knowing what she was going to say, "It isn't going to stop Aunt Piper from killing you people," Again Mel turns to look at her thankful if only now Parker would take her away from the manor, away from the people that knew everything she had ever done and who she had done it with. "So now that Mel knows you know, you'll deal with her mother, because I know for a fact, Pacey or Andrew as he is known by Grams! Needs some cousin help and for some odd reason I know Nix ain't his twin from another mother so please excuse us,"

She took Mel's hand and walked out of the room and into the living-room. Still they could hear Piper yelling.

**Mel**: Looks over to Parker. "Parker, thank you,"

**Parker**: Doesn't look at Mel as they walk up to the attic. "For what?"

**Mel**: "For not letting them see what I was looking at, for getting me out of there,"

**Parker**: "We're cousins I thought you knew that,"

**Mel**: She stops and so does Parker, "Why is it so easy for you guys? To just take me in as if nothing?"

**Parker**: "Come on,"

Mel walks with her as Parker enters a room that looks like it hasn't been used in years but even so everything in the room stayed the same. There was a little bit of pink but there was a lot more light purple, it reminded her of her room back at her apartment with Vincent. There were a bunch of teddy bears around and there were pictures of what looked to be Parker and some girl. Parker goes and picks up a picture; it's the only one that doesn't have dust on it.

**Mel**: Parker gave it to her and she looks down to it. "Who's this?"

**Parker**: Pointing the people out, "That's Nix," She had short brown hair and huge brown eyes. "That's Pacey," He had short spiky hair and was wearing all black, "He grew out of the black, now he wears other colors," Then she points to a girl that is wearing a pink shirt and jeans, she has light brown hair and as huge blue eyes. "That's me," She looks up to Mel as she sees Mel's eyes shine, "Yeah I used to have lighter hair," She then points to the last girl, she has a huge smile she's missing some teeth but all in all she has a cute smile. She has light-light blue eyes and short dark brown hair, "And that's you, we were about 7 Nix was eight or nine,"

**Mel**: "That's me?"

**Parker**: Nods, "Mel I want you to know that the real reason why we can except you so easily is simple quite simple," Mel looks at her, "We knew you'd come back, and now that you are back, well, we just don't want to lose you again,"

**Mel**: Looks into Parker's blue eyes, "I hope we don't,"

**Parker**: She looks down now, "You can keep it, if you like," She looks up to her, "You don't have to but," She looks away again, "You can if you do,"

**Mel**: "Thanks," She takes the picture out of the frame and sticks it in her pocket. Parker never looks to see if she does take it she just looks at some other pictures, "Come on let's go look for Pacey and Nix,"

**Parker**: Looks back to her, "You got it!" They head for the door, "Oh but I have to warn you," She sighs, "You're not going to be happy about the demon we're chasing this time,"

**Mel**: "Why?"

**Parker**: "Because, he hates Halliwells,"

**Mel**: "And?"

**Parker**: "Guess what you are?"

**Mel**: Smiles for the first time she doesn't think it's a bad idea, "I'm Halliwell,"

**Parker**: "Damn straight,"

They walk up into the attic now.

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

---------------

Hope you like that, I like the little bit at the end. Looks like Mel is coming around, and Piper isn't that happy with her mother and Grams. Grams just likes to piss people off doesn't she? She does call Parker Paige. And I don't think I like her excuse, she should have come up with something better, Hell Parker doesn't trust that excuse either. But that's cause Parker doesn't like Grams, well anyways I hoped you like it and I'm going to try to update again on Sunday or tomorrow. See ya and review if you want another chapter by Monday!


	11. Chap 2: The demon and the old witches

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

**Summary**: Mel is getting a chance of a life time when she meets Grams and Patty. She can't believe her eyes or ears when they tell her that something that makes Piper get into an argument with them when she learns what they've always known. [Trust me you'll understand when you read.] While Hank and Vincent try; and uncover why Mel still can't remember her younger years. And what is the demon that Pacey and Parker are dealing with that is making Parker a little nervous.

**Chap 2****: The demon and the old witches**

**Mel**: Entered the attic and she was blown away with what she saw. Pacey was making potions and Nix was writing a spell. But both were pacing as they did it. Every time Pacey moved left Nix moved right, she knew that to be a 'Trouble Halliwell' you have to know your partners really well. She wondered if she'd ever know any of her cousins that well. Suddenly she smiled. The word cousin had come to mind when she thought of them. She shook her head now. They were getting into her heart, hell they were making it grow. "So what are we doing now?"

**Nix**: "Oh you'll be joining in? Are you sure you want to? We're going to get yelled at for sure!"

**Pacey**: "Phoebe your mom isn't that bad,"

**Parker**: "Yea I feel bad for us too," He looks back to her as if to tell her, 'her mother wasn't that bad either'. "Hey dude your mother may not be mine, but I sure as hell will get in trouble with you as if she was mine!"

**Pacey**: Smiles knowing she was right, "We're going after the demon, Multi,"

**Mel**: "Multi? What kinda name is that?"

**Parker**: "It stands for his power, he can regenerate, plus he can reform, meaning make copies of his dumb self. Oh almost forgot, the only way to kill him is to say a spell and throw some potions at him, I think it's in the book," She looked over to them, "What?"

**Pacey**: "You're no longer allowed to read that book when you get bored,"

**Parker**: "It's not my fault school got boring,"

**Mel**: "You're in school?"

**Parker**: "Just getting a Masters in photographing,"

**Mel**: "Really?"

**Parker**: "Yea, but I get bored a lot,"

**Nix**: "I'm so glad I'm done with school,"

**Mel**: "Nix I've never asked what do you do?"

**Nix**: "I'm a therapist,"

**Mel**: "Really?"

**Pacey**: "Yeah she even has a Doctorate."

**Nix**: "Except mine isn't as cool as Wyatt's,"

**Mel**: "Right the Doctor-Doctor,"

**Parker**: "Yup,"

**Mel**: "So we're just going to down there and kill the demon?"

**Pacey**: Shares a look with Parker. "Well there's this tiny little detail that we haven't told you both,"

**Nix**: "Oh crap now I'm worried whenever you don't tell us something its always big,"

**Parker**: "Don't worry you won't be doing anything, no the one that's going to have to do it all," She looks over to Mel and then back to Pacey, "Is me,"

**Piper**: Was pacing in the kitchen, her sisters sat with their husbands they had filled them in and right now. They could all see she was thinking about blowing up Grams and Patty. "So let me get this straight, you can't tell me anything!"

**Patty**: "No, we told you too much already,"

**Piper**: "You haven't said crap!"

**Leo**: "Piper!"

**Piper**: She looks over to her husband, "Don't you Piper me! They knew where our daughter was all this time…" She stopped talking as Pacey and Nix entered the room, "Do you two need something?"

**Pacey**: Rolls his eyes at his aunt. "Yes,"

**Nix**: Looks over to Patty and Grams, "Can we use your witch thought on a subject."

Parker and Mel came strolling into the room.

**Parker**: "We don't need that!"

**Mel**: "Just let them help, what could go wrong?"

**Parker**: "Uh hello! There dead for a reason MEL!"

**Grams**: "What is it you need Nix?"

**Parker**: Glares at Grams. "I'm going to go jump off a cliff, I'll leave it to you to heal me if you want,"

**Pacey**: Drags her back into the room, "Relax, Paige," She sends him a glare, "Parker I said Parker,"

**Grams**: "Pacey leave Paige alone, what is it you children need?"

**Parker**: Her face was really red. She didn't like the fact that Grams had just called them by the names that they like and not their first names and still she was calling her, by hers, "We're going to go kill the Elders, any ideas?"

**Patty**: Looks at Parker's angry face, she shook her head again, "You know Max is an Elder, I don't think he'd like you trying to…"

**Parker**: "Max can drop dead for all I care! A useless piece of shit that man always was!"

**Grams**: "PAIGE that's enough!"

**Parker**: "Fuck I don't have to deal with this from you right now," She looks over to her cousins, "And I really hope you all get into a car crash!" She hearts out, on their shocked faces.

Underworld. Vincent was leading the group of men as they walked through the cave that Damian had found. They all stopped as they heard a demon making noise. But little did they know it wasn't a demon but Jane.

**Vincent**: Face softens, "Jane?"

**Wyatt**: "You know her?"

**Vincent**: "Me, and Mel ran into her,"

**Hank**: "She's not a demon, Dam, she's an angel,"

**Damian**: "She wasn't the demon I was talking about,"

**Jane**: "Relax young, witches,"

**Damian**: "I'm a demon,"

**Jane**: "Where you not there when they had a ceremony for the others?"

**Damian**: "Yea,"

**Jane**: "Then that makes you some kinda witch, if only because of that,"

**Damian**: "Oh,"

**Chris**: "Well, why are you here?"

**Lex**: "Heya, Chris act nicer to the woman, she's an angel not a demon,"

**Chris**: "Then why is she down here and not up there?" He looks back to her, "Did you break a rule or something?"

**Jane**: "Not everyone in this world is evil," She then turns to look at Vincent, "Now Vincent what are you doing here?"

**Vincent**: "We're looking for a demon, you happened to see it?"

**Jane**: Points to another cave, they go to leave but she gets in their way, "Hold on,"

**Chris**: "Should have seen this coming,"

**Wyatt**: "She's not evil,"

**Chris**: "Can't take your word, Wy you trust to easily,"

**Wyatt**: "So do you,"

**Chris**: "The hell I do!"

**Hank**: "Ay shit boys, not this not right now, later when we're fighting over a game or something, but not yet,"

**Jane**: "Look you can either go after this demon or go and talk to your younger cousins, for they are up to something that they shouldn't be doing alone,"

**Chris**: Looks over to Wyatt. "Damn it Parker and Pacey have gotten our sister into trouble again I just know it!"

**Wyatt**: "Now I'm going to kill them,"

They all orb out. Jane looks back to the cave.

**Jane**: "The only reason why I stopped this is simple," She looks up to the sky, "She's not ready to remember, she's not ready for it all,"

She orbs out.

Parker dressed in all black leather and has her hair down her shoulders, was walking around the Underworld. She stops and enters a bar. Demons all around her turn to look at her she keeps walking into the bar and goes to the bartender.

**Bartender**: "What can I get a nice looking lady like yourself?"

**Parker**: Opens her mouth.

A demon walks over to the bar he's dressed in a black tight shirt and some dark jeans. His blond hair over his face, he sends the bartender a smile.

**Demon**: "She'll have a light-beer," He looks over to Parker she smiles at him kindly, "Am I right?"

**Parker**: Shakes her head, "Not even close," She looks back to the bartender as if to tell the demon to leave her alone, "I'll have a Jack Daniels on the rocks," The bartender grabs a bottle and starts to pour, "Leave the bottle," He does, she sits down and grabs another glass starts too pour for the demon, he sits down, "So,"

**Demon**: "Almost thought you wanted me to leave,"

**Parker**: Looks up to him uninterested, "Still trying to come up if I should let you leave,"

**Demon**: Puts a hand on her shoulder, "Ah sweetheart, why you think you can take me?"

**Parker**: "Trust me sugar-plum, I'm more woman than you can handle,"

**Multi**: "Names Multi how can I not help you,"

**Parker**: "Parker, it's horrible to me you,"

**Multi**: Smiles again, "Likewise,"

**Parker**: "I'm in the market,"

**Multi**: Looks her over and can't deny he likes what he sees; his eyes stay on her figure, "Only one could dream,"

**Parker**: Finishing, "For something to kill a ghost,"

**Multi**: "Like I said, a dream," He looks up to her, "And it's good for you I'm in the market of selling things to kill ghost,"

**Parker**: "Well are you going to show me what you got? Or do I take my business somewhere else?"

**Multi**: Stands up and gives her his hand. "All we got to do is shimmer,"

**Parker**: Takes his hand, "Well then cutie shimmer us,"

They shimmer out. Three people at the table follow suit.

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

---------------

Hope you like that i wonder what Jane was talking about well no i don't i know but i bed you do! And hey I updated twice in a roll that's got to get on your good side, I might to it again tomorrow it all depends, if anyone reviews! So do me a favor and do yourself one too, and _**REVIEW**_!


	12. Chap 3: The demon and the old witches

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

**Summary**: Mel is getting a chance of a life time when she meets Grams and Patty. She can't believe her eyes or ears when they tell her that something that makes Piper get into an argument with them when she learns what they've always known. [Trust me you'll understand when you read.] While Hank and Vincent try; and uncover why Mel still can't remember her younger years. And what is the demon that Pacey and Parker are dealing with that is making Parker a little nervous.

**Chap 3****: The demon and the old witches**

Parker was standing next to Multi, he was going through things at his place which was a loft looking apartment. Parker thought that he lived pretty good for a demon. He stops and pulls out a box full of potions she looks back to him.

**Parker**: Walks closer to him, "Which one will work?"

**Multi**: He sends her a smile it throws her a little, "They all will," She runs her fingers through the potions her finger stopped at a violet colored one, "That one burns the ghost from the inside out," His voice filled with a gentle tone. She hated to admit it but he was kinda cute. She looked back at him, he had light blond hair and stunning blue eyes he was well built and had a gentle gleam in his eyes and voice. Though she knew better than to trust it. "So," She meets his eyes a seductively, "Uhm,"

**Parker**: Touches a box with her finger making him smile even bigger, "What's in here?"

**Multi**: He sends her a look filled with adoration, "My smokes," She smiles again, "Do you smoke?" She nods, "You want one?"

**_Parker's thoughts_**_: "Mom is soooo going to kill me,"_

**Parker**: Not caring even though she knows better, "Why not?"

**_Parker's thoughts_**_: "Because when you smoke you never want to stop, and you not even stressed... that much... its not like you have real problems," She looks around back to him, "Then again here I am because i wanted to prove Grams wrong for once and for all, I'm strong I disserve to be called by whatever i want! And yes I do have problems, and it's sane for me to want to smoke... god now I sound like an addict, Nix is going to want to rub that in my face, I just know it,"_

**Multi**: "Here you go, hell you can have them all I'm trying to cut back,"

**_Parker's thoughts_**_: "Wonderful,"_

**Parker**: "Thanks," Taking one out and lighting it, "So what else is there?"

**Multi**: "Well some other things," He wraps his arms around her, and goes to kiss her she pulls away and before he can ask anything in stars Pacey with Mel and Nix at both of his sides, "Who the hell are you?"

**Nix**: "The last witch you'll ever see! Demon boy!" She throws a potion, Parker jumps out of the way, "Now!"

_**Pacey/Mel**: "We call upon the power of good, help us destroy this pest we call Multi, help us rid this him so we all can live altogether happily!"_

The Multi bust in flames, he screams and a fire blast knocks everyone on their ass. Parker shakes her head because she got hit in the head with a hard-cover-book.

**Parker**: "Why am I always getting hit on the head?" She glamours back into her normal clothes.

**Mel**: Sits up in pain, she hurt her ribs, "You're not the only one in pain you Park,"

**Pacey**: Stands up he has a piece of wood in his arm, he helps Nix up to her feet, she is the only one that isn't hurt. He then walks over to Parker, Nix helps Mel up. "Up we go Paige,"

**Parker**: "Pacey call me Paige again and I'm going to kill you," When she's up to her feet, "Got it?"

**Pacey**: "Clearly,"

**Nix**: "What are we going to do about that stuff?"

They all look over at it a smirk forms on Parker's face.

**Parker**: "I have an idea," They look at her then back to each other, knowing damn well they're not going to like it, "Aw come on my plans aren't so bad,"

**Nix**: "That's true, Chris's and Hank's are worse,"

Meanwhile in the manor…

Chris and everyone else orbed into the room. They could hear their mother yelling.

**Piper's voice**: "You know what I don't care why you can't tell us I just need to know!"

**Gram's voice**: Hank flinches. "Piper I sure as hell didn't raise you to be actting like this!"

**Piper's voice**: "Oh i'm sorry but when you lose your only dau..."

**Hank**: As they walk into the room, "Aw damn who do I thank for getting Grams here?"

**Patty**: "Hello Henry,"

**Hank**: "Hi Grandma,"

**Chris**: "Mom why are you yelling at them?"

**Piper**: She looked slitly worried, "I will tell you later,"

**Wyatt**: "Hey dad where are the younger ones?"

**Leo**: "I don't know why?"

**Grams**: Looks over to Vincent, "Do I know you?"

**Vincent**: "No,"

**Patty**: "That's the boy, Mom you know that,"

**Piper**: "See, what the hell are you two talking about?"

**Patty**: Not liking how Piper was looking at her, "Please Piper try to understand, where we are coming from,"

**Piper**: "Not going to happen,"

Suddenly in orbed Nix with Mel, and in starred Pacey, Parker hearted into the room.

**Coop**: Taking one look at each of them, "What the hell happened to you?"

**Pacey**: Waving his wounds off, even though their was a piece of wood in his shoulder, "Nothing,"

**Lex**: "We know you were up to no good,"

**Nix**: "Your point? We happened to know you where too,"

**Damian**: Walks over to Parker he seems like he's the calm one out of his group, "You okay?"

**Parker**: Also the only calm one out of her group well other than Mel, "Yeah, you guys find what you where looking for?"

**Damian**: "Not really, you?"

**Parker**: "Yes, you'll be happy to know Multi is no more,"

**Damian**: "So who was it?"

**Nix**: "Bait?"

**Damian**: Looks to Nix, "Yeah?" Then back to Parker.

**Parker**: "Me,"

**Damian**: Looks back at her worried, "Why? Would you go do something like that? Don't you know you're a mortal you could get killed!"

**Parker**: "So could you,"

**Damian**: Calming down knowing that if you were going to get into a yelling match with a Halliwell you sure as hell didn't do it with Parker Halliwell she was as bad a Piper was, when it came down to her temper you just didn't piss her off, "Fair point," You might be never seen again.

**Henry**: Stands up and looks over to his daughter, "Phoebe do you need any healing?"

**Nix**: "No but Pacey Parker and maybe Mel do,"

**Vincent**: Was by her side in a second, "What did you break?"

**Mel**: "Ribs," He heals them, "Thanks V,"

**Vincent**: "Anytime,"

**Hank**: Walks over to Pacey. "Hey little coz,"

**Pacey**: "Oh hell no!" Looks over to a smiling Andy, "DAD!"

**Andy**: "Sorry kido, it's rules,"

**Hank**: "Oh Chris and Wy I think there's someone that has a need for our help,"

**Pacey**: "You'll have to catch me first!" He stars out.

**Damian**: "Do you want some help?"

**Wyatt**: "We'd love some,"

**Lex**: "Can I get in that?"

**Chris**: "Always,"

**Prue**: "Vincent can you go with them, and make sure they don't kill my only son when they pull out that piece of wood?"

**Vincent**: "Sure thing,"

They all orb out after Pacey.

**Parker**: Looks up to the roof, "Great, just leave, Hank it's not like I don't need to be healed too!"

**Henry**: Walks over to her, "That's why I'm here Park,"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "Just don't make it hurt,"

**Henry**: "Parker I've never made it hurt before,"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes again, "Right,"

**Phoebe**: "You know if you keep doing that, you're eyes are going to get stuck,"

**Parker**: "Really? Cool!"

Nix just laughs, Paige sends her a glare.

**Paige**: "Don't encourage Parker,"

**Nix**: "Oh come on mom you never yell at Hank and he does all this crazy shit!"

**Henry**: Looks up from healing Parker, "Nix don't talk that way to your mother,"

**Nix**: "Fine,"

**Parker**: "Ow,"

**Henry**: Stops healing her, "Oh sorry,"

**Parker**: "Its okay," She looks over to Nix, "How about you go get your favorite cousin a band-aid?"

**Nix**: "You're not my favorite, Mel is,"

**Parker**: "No, I am, Mel's my favorite,"

**Mel**: "I could be both you favorites,"

**Parker**: "No, not going to happen I can't share for shit!"

**Mel**: "You'll learn,"

**Nix**: "Whatever, I'll go get it for you,"

She leaves the room.

**Piper**: "Well now that everything is taken care of," She looks back to her mother and Grams.

**Patty**: "Honey please forgive us,"

**Piper**: "You can ask for forgiveness, but that doesn't mean you'll get it," She storms out of the room.

**Phoebe**: Puts her arm on Mel's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

**Mel**: Nods her head.

**Prue**: "Good because I have to go deal with your mother,"

**Mel**: "Go deal with Piper," She looks down, missing how they all flinched at her easy manner of calling Piper, well 'Piper'. "We're good,"

**Grams**: After the sisters left after Piper. "I hope you understand why we didn't tell them who you were?"

**Mel**: She nods. "I understand,"

**Patty**: "I'm glad you found your way home, Melinda,"

**Mel**: "Me too,"

Patty and Grams disappear.

**Parker**: "Hey you wanna go out get something to drink? We could curse the Elders to hell! If you want,"

**Mel**: She laughs, "Thanks Parks but I think maybe I'm just going to go and think for a little bit,"

**Parker**: "Okay," Looks as Mel leaves the manor. She takes out her phone presses her first number on her speed-dial. "Hey you done with what you where doing, well good, it's me," She looks back to Mel, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

Piper was standing by the book of shadows.

**Prue**: "Piper Astrid Halliwell back away from the book,"

**Piper**: "You're not funny," Looks back to her sisters and rolls her eyes, "You need to take lessons from your son,"

**Paige**: "Please the only clown in this house is Parker,"

**Phoebe**: "Can we not talk about that Halliwell, let's deal with Piper's daughter,"

**Piper**: Looks down to the book, "She's in the book you know?" They walk over to it and see that she's looking over to the 'Twice Cursed' page which coincidently was next to the Twice Blessed page.

**Paige**: Trying to lighten the mood and heal her older sister's already messed up heart, "That isn't her sisiter Pippy, you know that,"

**Piper**: Rolling her eyes as Paige's method of trying to fix the situation, but to show Paige she understands what she's trying to do she puts her hand on her shoulder, Paige smiles even though she knew it didn't help Piper at all, "What do I know? She still calls me Piper, PIPER!" She looks down, "Hell she calls Parker Parks, and Pacey Pace Phoebe Nix, I've heard her call Wyatt and Chris brothers and me and Leo still get well Piper and Leo," She touches the page, "I want my baby girl back,"

**Phoebe**: Knowing what Piper was feeling, "Hey Piper, she's trying,"

**Piper**: "I know she is Phoebe," She sighs, "Don't get mad okay," Phoebe nodes, "But I wish future Parker would have said anything, hell your son too!" She said the last part looking at Prue, "But I know they couldn't, god, I just wished that we were years later in life, that maybe then she'd be able to see me as her mother," She looks down, "But I doubt she will ever,"

**Paige**: "HEY!" Piper and the other two look at her, "Don't do that to yourself, look I know what she's going through but at least this time, you're trying, just remember, it's a little harder when you want to get into this family, but that doesn't make it impossible, she's going to get in, all you have to remember is," She looks down to the page, "This," Pointing down to it, "Isn't Mel,"

**Piper**: Looks down, "I know it isn't," She looks back up to them, "But that doesn't mean it can't be," To their eyes now and letting them see how much she fears this, "And I pray to god, everyday, it never is,"

Pacey walks up to Mel as she sat on the steps in front of the manor.

**Mel**: Looks up to him as he stands in front of her. "Hey Pace,"

**Pacey**: He nods his head, "Hello Mel," He smiles down again, "Do you mind?"

**Mel**: Shaking her head and moving a little over, "No go ahead,"

**Pacey**: Takes a seat next to her and looks at the view of the night, "Parker told me,"

**Mel**: Looks up to the stars, "I thought she would,"

**Pacey**: Just getting to the point, "The book is wrong,"

**Mel**: She looks at him seeing that he's watching the stars, "You don't even know what it says,"

**Pacey**: Sternly. "Its wrong, I don't need to read it to know that,"

**Mel**: "You don't know that,"

**Pacey**: He turns to look at her now, "I'm in the book; did you know that?" Mel shakes her head, "It says that I'm the, '_Star Protector, He has been chosen from many in the lines of Warrens. He will be the son of the first born of Charmed Ones. His main powers are still unknown. But one power is already known. Starr-ing. Starr-ing is a form of transportation where the protector explodes in white little stars. The Protector will always be human no matter where he is born. He is half human and half ghost. Yes that means his mother or father will have to be a ghost. His main mission is to earn his star-necklace once he has earned something amazing will happen. It will have taken life-times for him to have proven himself and once he has done this he will a merge from another life **always remebering all the other lifes he's ever lived so he can try and change the world so it does not fall into the same pattern that he has been forced to see**__. He will replace the other version of himself to do so."_

**Mel**: "Yours doesn't sound so bad,"

**Pacey**: "Mel I replaced this Pacey, do you understand that?" She shook her head, "I'm from another life-time, hell time, reality whatever you want to call it," He holds her hand, "Even so, the book is wrong,"

**Mel**: "I don't…"

**Pacey**: He shook his head. "I used to sit up and read it all night long," He chuckles in spite of himself, "And do you know even too this day," He looks into her blue eyes and takes hold of her hands, "I have yet to have the star-necklace in my grasp," He lets her hands go, "Mel just because its says one thing does not make what it says true, you have to remember, that our lives have yet to be determined, for we have yet to have done anything, and yeah I know the book hasn't been wrong in a while, but it's not perfected," He stood up now, "Come on," She took his hand and they walked into the manor and up to the attic. Pacey flipped the book to the page that was haunting Mel's mind; "Read it now,"

**Mel**: With a shaky voice, "T-_The t-t-Twice c-c-Cursed, a being filled with hate, i-it has been said that she will come from the w-Warren line, a way of yin and yang trying to fix what the birth of the t-t-Twice b-b-b-Blessed has caused, they will be at odds never to be at evens. She will have a soul full of e-e-evil and him of g-g-good, both will cause the other great p-p-pain, yet never knowing how much they could have made the other more s-sane, A war will range, both fighting for one main key,_" She looks back to him, "Look the rest is just point less,"

**Pacey**: "Finish it,"

**Mel**: Looks back at him and nods this time able to read it smoother, "_She will cause the death of his family and he will cause the death of her lover, all this will start a war, and that said war will be where good and evil's war will finally be over, once the victor is choose then the true power shall merge_," She looks back to Pacey finishing the last part, _"Then the world shall truly know, who was the chosen one," Then looks away clearly ashmed of the fact that this very well might be true._

**Pacey**: "Good," She looks back at him not understanding, he just turns the page and sees nothing behind it so he looks back to her, "Now, rip it out,"

**Mel**: Looks shocked, "I'm sorry?"

**Pacey**: "You heard me, rip it out,"

**Mel**: Takes a hold on the of the book and the page she looks into his deep light blue eyes that so much remind her of her own. "Are you,"

**Pacey**: Taking his hands in his, "Mel RIP IT OUT!"

**Mel**: Rips out the page and she looks at the page in her hand, "Oh god their going to kill me,"

**Pacey**: "No their not," He now guides her to a bowl. She puts the page down and he hands her a lighter. "Now burn it,"

**Mel**: "You're going to get me…"

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, "Mel don't think just act,"

**Mel**: Looks into his eyes again and then she lights the paper on fire. It catches quickly and her eyes shine in its flames. "Wow,"

**Pacey**: "How does that make you feel?"

**Mel**: She closes her eyes and takes in the smoke. "Free,"

**Pacey**: "Good, remember Mel, you're a Halliwell even if you don't yet have the last name, no one rules our destiny, we make it ourselves, and always remember this exact feeling when you think your at your lowest, trust me it will help you,"

**Mel**: Looks back to him and smiles, "Thank you coz,"

**Pacey**: Smiles because she just called him cousin, "It was no problem, cousin, I'd do it anytime you need it,"

**Mel**: Looks back to the fire, "Maybe there is a chance for this to work,"

**Pacey**: "I'd say a big one,"

**Mel**: Doesn't say anything she just watches as the paper burns.

The sisters look on from near the door.

**Piper**: "I take everything bad I ever said about that boy Prue," Prue smiles, "He's an angel,"

**Prue**: Looks to her son, a smile forms on her lips. "I know,"

The End…

Please review you know you need to! So why don't you push the button now!


	13. 1x08: Love with a Whitelighter Part 1

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Summary**: ****Lex wants something from Nix can he, make her see his way? Silver and Ryan are sick and tried of seeing Mel and Vincetn act as if they don't love each other, they're putting it on themselves to save their cousin's love life even if that's the last act of love that they might do. And it very well might be since a Darklighter named Fox doesn't like Mel or Vincent. Can the cupids read the right signs to stop their soon to be deaths or will they be to busy trying to spark love? And Parker has a problem when someone on her list is her ex boyfriend.**

**1x08****: Love with a Whitelighter Part 1**

**Parker**: Was talking through the streets, trying to follow her ring, hoping that the damn thing would lead her to who she was supposed to help already. It had been two months since she agreed to do this. A little of her thought it was kinda fun, that half was drown out by some of her screaming that she was going to fail and her final part of her was telling her that she should have been killing demons not fucking with someone's love. "Okay," She stopped and closed her eyes. The ring had led her to a bar she looks around and took a cigarette from her pocket and started to light it. "I knew this was going to be stressful, but no I had to agree,"

**A voice**: "Damn can I get one of those?"

Parker slowly turns around and came face to face with her ex. The cigarette fell from her lips. Mouth opened in deep shock.

Mel was walking through the manor looking for one of her demon hunting cousins, when she ran into Ryan and Silver. She smiled to them, though she didn't know them as well as Nix Pacey and Parker. But for god shakes they were her family she had to try and act civil or at least that's what Vincent told her.

**Ryan**: "Hey Mel,"

**Mel**: "Hey, you guys seen Pacey or Parker? Or Nix?"

**Silver**: "Parker's off doing her cupid job for the day, and Nix and Pacey are either at work or in the Underworld,"

**Mel**: "No I checked, their not in the Underworld, normally they'd go to the bars look around for demons that they'd take on, but they're not there,"

**Ryan**: Shakes his head, damn he missed a lot because he lived in New York, he could honestly say that he had no clue what their did when they got to the Underworld. "Then we can't help sorry,"

**Mel**: Smiles, "Its okay," Just then Vince orbed into the room and hugged Mel, "Hey, where were you?" Ryan and Silver share a look.

**Vincent**: "Looking for Jane,"

**Mel**: Saw the anger in his eyes, "You didn't have any luck?"

**Vincent**: Shaking his head, "No, I know she knows something, Mel and she's not going to tell us and I hate that!"

**Mel**: Puts her hand on his shoulder calming him down again Silver and Ryan share a look, "We'll deal with whatever trouble heads our way,"

**Vincent**: Nodes, "We always do,"

**Mel**: "And we always live through it!"

**Vincent**: "No doubt that we'll live through this,"

**Mel**: "My point,"

**Silver**: "I have a question!" Both looked at her as a smile forms on her face, "Are you two seeing anyone?" She knew she had to be careful, she knew how her family handled love and she knew Mel may not have their last name... yet, but the girl was a Halliwell and with any luck she wouldn't be as hard headed as Wyatt had been when she had fixed him up with his… then again she didn't want to think about what she had done to Wyatt, she helped him open up to someone that he loved, but in the end they both got hurt. In the end they both hated evil-magic even more, "Well?"

**Mel**: "Single,"

**Vincent**: "The same,"

**Ryan**: Knowing what his sister was doing, he had seen her work her charm before, but something told him she wouldn't like the result this time, but he just didn't know why he felt so needed to help them see what they had before they lost it, what had happened to Wyatt had been a wakeup call to a lot of them, even more to Parker and Damian, "Do you ever think that maybe you two," He nods his head, "You know,"

**Mel**: "What?"

**Vincent**: Understanding clearly, "Get with Mel?"

They both looked at each other again looking for the other's first response, but both acting without thinking, and laughed.

**Mel**: "Not going to happen,"

**Vincent**: "I think of Mel like a sister," He looks over to Mel and even though he didn't feel that way, he had to say that, "You want to go get something to eat? Then go play around in the Underworld?"

**Mel**: "You do know me so well bro," Hating that she had to add 'bro', when she'd never see him like that, "Let's go!"

They walked to the door laughing because of Ryan had said. Ryan turns back to his younger sister.

**Ryan**: "I know that look," Silver smiled, "I won't try and stop you, their annoying the hell out of me and I just got here,"

**Silver**: "We'll be gentle I promise,"

**Ryan**: "Fuck gentle! Parker's been complaining, she called us in as back up, so it's time to do what we do best,"

**Silver**: "Make LOVE!"

They hearted out, missing the pair of cold blooded eyes that were watching them.

**Demon**: "You're wrong, cause a distraction," He chuckles, "Yes that sounds more accurate," He black-orbs out.

Lex was walking back and forth. And Chris wearing his black robes, just sat behind his desk with his feet ontop of his desk, in his classroom in Magic school. Oh Chris didn't need to be an Empath to know that man was in deep thought and even more in love.

**Chris**: "Lex what's up? You don't normally like to come to magic school and hang,"

**Lex**: Gives him a dry look, "Funnny Christopher very funny!"

**Chris**: Sighs, and looks over and smiles as in walks Hank and Wyatt, both dressed in demon killing clothes which are black shirt, black leather jackets and some dark jeans Wyatt in black chcuks and Hank in black army boots. "What brings you to my classroom you damn HALLIWELLS!"

**Hank**: Stopped short and started to laugh, "Fuck Chris you sounded like Mr. Wolf,"

**Wyatt**: Eye's turned wide, "Holy shit, I think Mr. Wolf has taken over my little brother, because the Chris I know and love don't act so old,"

**Lex**: "It's 'doesn't' Wyatt use the right words," He was an English teacher he hated it when people used the wrong words. "Fucking Halliwell I don't know how you passed high school!"

**Hank**: "Like everyone of us did," He smiles to Chris, "We had a Nerd in the family,"

**Chris**: "Look who's talking Homer lover!"

**Hank**: "I do like the poet,"

**Lex**: "I like him too, but I'm more into the Simpson,"

**Chris**: "Look before Hank and you get into an argument on who's a better person, Lex why don't you tell the class what's on your mind?"

**Lex**: Looks over to Hank, "Nix,"

**Hank**: "That's not a shocker, you're in love with her, hell have been for a life-time,"

_**Chris's thoughts**__: "Or two," He smiled, "Better not tell him, when Wyatt was Lord Wyatt he and Nix had a daughter, and boy did Lex love her there too!"_

**Lex**: "Hey I know! Let's go kill some demons!"

**Wyatt**: "Just out of curiosity, does your mom know your back?"

**Lex**: "No,"

**Chris**: Looking back at him worried, "Does Hazel?"

**Lex**: "See I was going to tell her,"

**Hank**: Smiling, "But you where afraid she'd tell your mom!"

**Lex**: Because of the face he made they all started to laugh, "HAVE YOU MET MY MOM?"

**Wyatt**: Nods, "Yes she almost as bad as our mom,"

**Hank**: Smiles again, "That's why I'm glad Paige is my mom, she's easy to fool,"

**Chris**: "You know who I feel bad for?" They shook their heads, "Pacey,"

**Wyatt**: "Yea now that's a man that got a hard ass a mom!"

**Lex**: Laughs, "Shut up Wyatt before one of them hears you, god knows I don't need them to blackmail me,"

**Hank**: "Okay we'll go, just remember when we kill at least 45 demon you have to go talk to my sister,"

**Lex**: "Don't you find it odd you want me to go to her?"

**Wyatt**: "Hank puts a bad name for us older brothers,"

**Chris**: "No he doesn't he's just cool,"

**Hank**: "Thanks Chris, you're not bad yourself, and besides, Lexi I trust you," He grins an evil grin only a son of Paige Halliwell can make, "You already know if you make my sister cry I will orb your balls to a volcano, who knows if you'll be with them when I do,"

They all orbed out laughing all but Lex. He looked mighty scared.

Again they didn't notice as someone dark-orbed out after them.

Underworld…

The same dark-lighter as before walks through a hallway to get to a throne room. Sitting there was a pretty young guy. He only looked to be in his twenties he had blond hair and deep blue eyes.

**Guy**: "Can I help you Fox?"

**Fox**: Kneels, "Yes, I need to know,"

**Guy**: Waving him off, "Yes it is time for you to do your part,"

**Fox**: "Thank you,"

**Guy**: "Just need to know,"

**Fox**: "Yes?"

**Guy**: "Can you handle it?"

**Fox**: "He is just a stupid lighter, as is she,"

**Guy**: Shakes his head, "You'll learn,"

As the dark-lighter orbed out the young man couldn't help but look around and as he saw the demons look away in fear he smiled. Oh boy did he know. That they all had wished future Parker had killed him when she had the chance. But she hadn't she had gone for his father instead, and for that she'd pay. But as he smiled more, he knew they all would.

_**-x-x-x-  
**__**Things happen but we don't really know why,**__**  
**__**Once more you tell those lies to me,  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling this situation.  
**__**-x-x-x-**__  
__**Starring:**__  
__Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**__  
Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**__  
__Alexis Bledel__ as __**Mel Robin [Halliwell]  
**__Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell  
**__Eliza Dushku __as __**Parker Halliwell**__  
____Erica Durance __as __**Nix **__**Halliwell**__  
Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**__  
__James Franco as _**_Damian Tiernan  
_**_David Boreanaz__ as __**Lex **__**Nicoli  
**__**With:**__  
Justin Hartley as__** Vincent Graco**__  
Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**__  
__Sophia Bush as __**Emma**__** Halliwell**__  
__Joshua Jackson__ as __**Ryan Halliwell**__  
__**Guest starring:**__  
Holly Marie Combs__ as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
__Alyssa Milano__ as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
__Rose McGowan__ as __**Paige Halliwell  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**__**  
**__Brian Krause__ as __**Leo Wyatt**__  
__Milo Ventimiglia as __**Jacob Stalls**__  
__Ext. San Francisco  
Various shots of the city the last one stops to show a busy street. Underlined by the song: '__Because of you,' by Kelly Clarkson_

**Parker**: Trying to get a word out she was really stuck on words. "Hey,"

**Guy**: "God Parker you look as pretty as ever,"

**Parker**: Now getting a better control for her words, "Thanks, Jacob, how've you, been?"

**Jacob**: "Not all bad, love life has gone to shit but," He looked shocked that he has said that, "Sorry I know you don't care about that,"

**Parker**: She looks down to her ring as it turned light red, it only did that when she was standing next to the person she needed to help, she groans, "Hey how about you tell me what's up with it, for a drink?"

**Jacob**: "Oh right your 22,"

**Parker**: "Yes I know old,"

**Jacob**: "No, I remember 22, that was a fun year,"

**Parker**: Smiles, as they go into the bar, "Right your 27,"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "God please, don't let anyone I know find me… and just so any cupid knows, you soooo owe me for this!"_

Mel was sitting in front of Vincent they were eating at a somewhat nice restaurant. She looks around and almost the whole place was filled with couples.

**Silver**: Peeking from a menu, "Their just looking at each other!"

**Ryan**: Looks over to them as well, "Freeze time, cupid way," Silver stuck up her fist and her ring turned red and froze time, He then turns around and razed his fist that held his ring and, "_What do you think? Nice place?_"

**Silver**: Tapping her fingers on her arm, "Well?"

**Ryan**: Looks back to her, "What?"

**Silver**: Sends him annoyed look, "Are they?"

**Ryan**: "In love?" She nods, "Yea,"

**Silver**: Sits back into her chair a smile on her face, "More than Wy and Banc…"

**Ryan**: "Sil!"

**Silver**: Out of shocked unfroze the room, "Sorry,"

Both watched as Vincent started to say the lines that Ryan told him.

**Mel**: "Yeah, I like it, where did you find it?"

**Vincent**: Looked almost confused, he didn't even remember thinking of asking her that, in fact he was going to ask her if she paid the bills yet, "Uh Parker told me about it,"

**Mel**: "She's into these kinda things?"

**Vincent**: "I guess,"

**Mel**: "OH,"

**Vincent**: Again not knowing where the words came from, "So, how's everything been?"

**Mel**: "Okay, now that Parker is back at work, I get to be free in the sense that I now can write again, and Aunt Phoebe is helping me again," She knew she had let the Aunt slip, but it felt good to say, yes she also knew if her mother or anyone other than her Aunt Phoebe or Uncle Coop heard her, they'd be shocked, but Phoebe had been helping her a lot. "I know I called her Aunt,"

**Vincent**: Smiles, and took her hand, "When this start?"

**Mel**: "Not that long ago, like yesterday,"

**Vincent**: "And I bet she loved it!"

**Mel**: "Yup,"

**Vincent**: "So," He held onto her hand, "What did your mom say?"

**Mel**: "I haven't talked to Piper,"

**Vincent**: Getting frustrated, "Why are you making this so hard?"

**Mel**: "Why are you yelling at me now?"

**Vincent**: Stands up and throws some money onto the table, "If you don't get it then why explain,"

He walked away, leaving Mel, Ryan and Silver confused as hell!

**Mel**: "Fuck,"

Damian was writing the mountain of paper work, he looked bored out of his mind, when the door opened and in walked Leo.

**Leo**: "Hey Dam,"

**Damian**: Smiles at his Uncle, "Hey Uncle Leo, what can I do for you?"

**Leo**: "Oh nothing, but Piper was wondering if you were going to come to dinner tonight?"

**Damian**: "Yes sure,"

**Leo**: "On time?"

**Damian**: Looks back to his Uncle, "Aunt Piper? Or Little Paige?"

**Leo**: "Both,"

**Damian**: "I'm going to try to be on time," Leo understood, he knew how big of a job Damian had, he needed a partner hell he could use two. "So can you do me a favor?"

**Leo**: Again nodded, "Yeah sure Dam what is it?"

**Damian**: "Tell Parker I miss her,"

**Leo**: "I will do,"

He walked out of the room. And Damian looked down to the piles of papers that he had on his desk, he sighed, he would have known where Parker was, hell he would have loved to be next to her.

Fox was walking through a bar he stopped short as he got to some demons.

**Demon**: "Yes? Butt-licker?"

Some demons didn't like him because he was working for the pain in the ass!

**Fox**: "Shut up, but our lord wants you to go annoy the Halliwells,"

**Demon**: They look at each other and laugh, "Why should we?"

**Fox**: Takes out an athame, and pushes one of the demons' hand onto the table, he started to cut his skin off. "Because this will be a lot worse,"

**Demon**: "OKAY!"

**Fox**: Let the demon fall to his knees, he looked over at the other scared demons, "Take care of him and go annoy them,"

He stormed out of the bar, while ever demon their shimmered out. To do just as he ordered.

**Lex**: Was pacing, he had been since he got there. The male Halliwells had kicked him out after their 43 demon and now he was standing in front of Nix, pacing like a mad man. "Fuck,"

**Nix**: Rubbing her head, she could feel his emotions and it was giving her a headache. "Relax and just tell me what the hell you did or who's after you?"

**Lex**: Stops pacing, he looks back to her his blue eyes filled with love, "I know I deserve that. But no, Nix I'm here to tell you how I feel,"

**Nix**: For once in her life, she was afraid of what he would say next, "Fuck,"

**Parker**: Smiled at what Jacob, she couldn't help but feel bad. After her it seemed that his love life hadn't gotten any better. She took a deeper look at him and she noticed his deep blue eyes, his beard, his warm smile, and she couldn't help but wonder why things had ended with him? Well other than the fact that she was madly in love with Damian, "Damn that has to suck,"

**Jacob**: "Ay, enough about me tell me what is your love life been up to?"

**Parker**: "Well, I'm getting married," She saw the pain that flashed through his eyes.

**Jacob**: "To who?"

**Parker**: Seeing and feeling his anger, "Damian,"

**Jacob**: Face's turned red, "TO THE DEMON!"

**Parker**: Looks away, now she remembered why it had ended, "Yeah," Because he couldn't stand the fact that Parker and Damian were close, because he thought something was going on between them. "Fuck,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

So how to do you like it so far? Please Review! And I'll update sooner!


	14. Chap 2: Love with a Whitelighter Part 1

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

**Summary: ****Lex wants something from Nix can he, make her see his way? Silver and Ryan are sick and tried of seeing Mel trying and acting as if she doesn't love Vincent and they've had it with his lies they're putting it on themselves to save their cousin's love life even if that's the last act of love that they might do. And it very well might be since a Darklighter named Fox doesn't like Mel or Vincent. Can the cupids read the right signs to stop their soon to be deaths or will they be to busy trying to spark love? And Parker has a problem when someone on her list is her ex boyfriend.**

Chap 2: Love with a Whitelighter Part 1

Vincent was walking through the streets of San Francisco, he didn't seem to look around as much, all he knew was that he wasn't in such a good mood, and so when he saw Ryan walking towards him, he really wished the fucking cupid would leave him alone.

**Ryan**: "Hey! Vincey!"

**Vincent**: "Ryan I know what you did,"

**Ryan**: Looks confused there weren't many that knew when a cupid was playing with their strings. "What?"

**Vincent**: "You and Silver thought it'd be funny to go over to were me and Mel were eating and start to make love," He gave him a dry look, "I'd thank you but I'm just still annoyed with her as ever,"

**Ryan**: Knowing that he was caught, but now not caring, "Why? Everything was going fine, until you got up and left,"

**Vincent**: "She calls Piper, Piper and Leo well Leo,"

**Ryan**: "So?"

**Vincent**: "I lost my mother when I was 10 and I lived with my Aunt Sal until I was 17, I never met my mother, I never found her, and now that Mel has found both her mother and her father, she chooses to not try and get to know them, I don't know what the fuck is the matter with her!" He keeps walking and stops at the harbor, "I'd kill to find my father, to see my mother just once,"

**Ryan**: "Oh, now I understand, you're angry with the fact she's kicking motherly and fatherly love in the teeth,"

**Vincent**: "You have to understand that I get it, I understand that sure there are times you can't go back home, but Mel can, and shit can't Mel see, that Piper and Leo love her, and that they missed her like crazy? Can't she see that what she's doing is killing them? Me?"

**Ryan**: "Vince I'm going to let you in on a little secret about Mel,"

**Vincent**: Looking at him as if he was crazy he knew everything that there was to know about Mel, he had to he was in love with her the first second that she had let her guard down, "What?"

**Ryan**: "She's a Halliwell, and we're stubborn people by nature, and very little of us trust in a lot of people well other than Wyatt… and Sil… and kina Emma but everyone else isn't all that into trusting new people… well mostly Parker and Pacey those two are hard to get to trust someone that they just met, the fact that they took Mel in as if nothing amazes me… but anyways… you're asking her to call my Aunt and Uncle mom and dad, but you forget that the only reason why you would kill to see your parents is because you remember, them,"

**Vincent**: Now understanding her side of things, "She doesn't remember hers,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Mel**: Was pacing in her apartment, she was waiting for Vincent to get his ass, home so she could yell at him, "Stupid Vincent, can't he explain why he's getting pissed before, he fucking walks away from me?" She blew up a black leather chair, his chair, his favorite chair, "Fuck!" She looks up to the sky, "This is all, your fault! If you would have brought me home, I wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be seeing my family, as… well not family," She fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes her emotions that she pushed so deep inside coming out, "And I'd never know that tool!"

**Silver**: Walks over to Mel and helps her stand, "Now listen here you crazy blond!"

**Mel**: Drying her tears, "I'm not blond!"

**Silver**: Gives her a gentle smile that made Mel think that it was something a big sister would do, "Yea, I know you dyed it! Don't give me shit, my twin/little sister is Parker she dyes her hair on a daily basis, she should have it a little darker than it is now but she has it light brown,"

**Mel**: "What do you want Silver?" She stopped talking and then looks back to her, "Hey who told you where I lived?"

**Silver**: Gave her a weak smile, "No one, I just searched for someone in pain,"

**Mel**: Giving her a skeptical, "And you only found me?" Silver nodded, "Wouldn't you normally get more than one response?"

**Silver**: "I did get more, but I knew this one was the one," Under her breathe and showing how much Parker was her twin, "After I hearted all over the fucking world," Raising her voice so Mel could hear, "Now tell, Cupid/cousin Silver what's wrong?"

**Mel**: Shrugs, "I don't know, me and Vincent where having a great time, and then he brings up Piper and Leo," Something shined on Silver's face, "What?"

**Silver**: "You called your mom and dad, Piper and Leo," She puts a hand on Mel's shoulder, "Mel, where are Vincent's parents? I mean I know that he lived with his Aunt… from Ryan… but where are his…"

**Mel**: Realization hits her face, "They're dead,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Parker**: Was running trying to catch up to Jacob, he had ran-away from her because he was disgusted with her, "Damn it! Jacob wait the fuck up!"

**Jacob**: Stopped running and glared at her, "You lied to me, everyday of our relationship you told me nothing was happening and you lied!"

**Parker**: "I didn't lie! I just didn't know! I never thought of Damian like that before, I always thought he was Wyatt's "twin", and old as yell! Don't give me shit Jacob, we both know that you broke up with me not the other way around and we both know that I sure as hell never cheated on you!"

**Jacob**: Was out of breath, "What the hell do you want Parker?"

**Parker**: "Me! Nothing! The cupids on the other hand want me to help you find love!"

**Jacob**: Starts to laugh, "What? I don't do demons!" He walks away from her, and she groans and walks after him. "Didn't you get the hint leave me alone!"

**Parker**: Poking him in the chest with her index finger, "Look jerk I don't care about you anymore I'm in love and yea, I know that's stupid that I'm in love with a demon, but he's twice the man you'll ever be, because fuck, he knew when you didn't that he loved me! So I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for you to grow up! But I moved on, and I know you did too! So fuck, grow a pair Jacob and tell me who she is?"

**Jacob**: Looks down, "Sara, she's a witch too,"

**Parker**: Sighing and almost afraid to ask, "Met her at magic school?"

**Jacob**: Meets her light green eyes, "Yea,"

**Parker**: Now rolling her eyes, "While we were together?"

**Jacob**: Looks down, "Yea,"

**Parker**: Looks almost angry, "Wonder-fucking-full!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Lex**: "Look Nix there's no easy way to say this," He looks at her again, "I love you," She goes to open her mouth but he shuts her up with a kiss to her lips once he's done kissing her he pulls away, "Please just think about it, please, I love you, I need you to know, that if you say you love me, then I won't ever leave you again,"

**Nix**: "Lex I can'…" Her eyes went wide and threw him down to the floor, and conjured up some energy balls and threw it at the demons that shimmered in. "Fucking demons!"

**Lex**: Looks back at, "Damn I hate those fucker!" He stands up and flung one around the room, "Sorry," It crashed into her wall causing a huge break, "I'll pay for that!"

**Nix**: She groans, "Stupid wall!" She starts to blow the demons up now, "What I give to have Parker's powers!"

**Lex**: "What I give to have her love,"

**Nix**: "Not now, we're trying to live here!"

**Demon**: Looks over to one of his leaders, "How long?"

**Demon Leader**: Moves out of the way when Nix throw something at him, "For what?"

**Demon**: He sent a kick to Lex's face, "Keeping them busy?"

**Demon Leader**: "Until we have too," Nix blew him up but he reformed, "God that hurt! That stupid Dark-lighter better kill whoever he has to, I'm getting hurt here!" He shot an energy ball at Lex he flung it back at him but the demon ducks, "God this better be worth it, or I'm going to kill stupid R…"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Meanwhile… at the manor, the older male cousins where all standing in the attic trying to look up a demon when the next thing they knew a bunch of them poured into the attic.

**Wyatt**: Swung a thunder-blast at some of them, "If I didn't know any better I'd say they were trying to distract us!" He ducks as a demon throws a red energy ball at his head, "Where the hell did he get that energy ball from? Last I checked they were blue!"

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes at how dumb Wyatt was acting, "Wy if you care so much, please go orb to Damian and get his stupid ass to help!" He threw an elder-bolt at some demons vanquishing them but more came, "Fucking shit there's always more!"

**Hank**: Couldn't help but smile at Chris's last sentience, "While you're at it, go get Pacey," He sends a demon into the wall then conjured a potion and threw it at the demon, out of nowhere Hank was thrown into the wall, he turns around and sees more demons, "Can't they get a life?"

**Chris**: Laughs at Hank, "And Parker!"

**Hank**: He's now in a fist fight with the two demons that threw him into a wall, "Fuck and Lex with Nix I don't give a shit if their fucking!" He punches one in the neck, "Yea baby! They taught me that in the core!"

**Wyatt**: Rolling his eyes because Hank was never in the army or the marines he was talking about summer-camp, "I repeat you give us big-brothers a bad name!" He flung some demons into Aunt Pearl's sofa, making it break in half, "Fuck I'm going to get Parker to heal that shit before my mom sees that!"

**Hank**: He froze the demon and then kicked it's head off, he looks back at Wyatt, "Aw its just Wy, not all of us can be as cool as you," He rolls as some more demons shimmer in right next to him, "Fucking morons, come my way!"

**Wyatt**: Smiles, "Wait you're being sarcastic again aren't you? I hate to think that was your mother's doing, then again I know it was," He looks around the room almost tired out, "Man fuck this!" He holds his hands out and summons Excalibur, "Let's play now!" He swings it left and right, Chris rolls his eyes at his brother's laziness, "What? This is faster!"

**Hank**: He conjures up some athames and just orbed them into some demons, "No shit WY! You're more over protective than your mother and everyone in the world knows PIPER HALLIWELL is fucking over protective!"

**Wyatt**: He slams his sword into some demons, "Well I learned from the best!"

**Chris**: He throws another Elder-blast at a group of demons and groans as more pour into the attic, "I really need to have a talk with our mother, about her not teaching you anymore!"

**Hank**: Looks over to some demons standing in the corner of the attic, "Later if we live," He walks over to them a smirk on their faces, "Its time to die men! But I know I'm going to live! You on the other than won't be so lucky,"

**Demon**: Threw an energy ball at Hank and watched in awe as Hank jumped out of the way, "When is he going to act?" He swung at Hank and made contact with his face, it made Hank step back, "That's right mortal come and get some!"

**Other Demon**: Rolls his eyes and throws some energy balls at both Chris and Wyatt hitting Wyatt in the shoulder and Chris in the chest, making them both fly into some demons, but both got up and both vanquished the demons that they crashed into, Wyatt looked at him and picked up Excalibur, and walks over to him, "Look it doesn't matter when he's going to act because he's not going to act here," He smirked at Wyatt, "Come and get it!"

**Demon**: Ducks as Hank throws his energy ball at him, "All I know is that mother-fucker owes us!"

**Other Demon**: Tries to stab Wyatt with his athame, "Seriously!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Mel**: Was pacing in her apartment but now she was calmer after Silver had talked to her she knew what she did and knew she how to fix it, "Okay, Vince get down here now I need to talk to you!" She looks around waiting for him to show but he didn't, "Damn it VINCENT I mean it!!" She smiled as she felt some orbs behind her but as she turned around she then noticed that it wasn't Vincent, it was Fox, "Who the fuck are you?"

**Fox**: Smirks his cold killer smile, "Your slaughterer,"

**Mel**: Doesn't look scared she just smiles, "Awe that was cute," Her eyes fill with an evilness that almost scares Fox but he was taught not to fear anyone, and he wouldn't fear a weak whitelighter, "You think you can kill me," She laughs, "PLEASE! I'm going to kill you,"

**Fox**: Throwing her off her game, "Before or after I kill him?"

She looks back as Vincent walks into the room, holding some bags, he drops them on the ground as he sees Fox and Mel.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker walked up the steps to Sara's apartment she cracked her neck and knocked on the girl's door. Sara a light brown hair brown eyed girl opened the door she smiles because she knows who Parker is.

**Sara**: "Paige Parker Valentín Halliwell, to what do I owe this visit?"

**Parker**: Steps to the left so Sara could see Jacob, "It's about him,"

**Sara**: Face went from calm and happy to angry and red, "I really thought you'd never come back here," She looks over to Parker, "And you should be ashamed of yourself you know how he is and you bring him here!"

She slams the door in Parker's face. Parker looks back to Jacob.

**Jacob**: "Oh did I forget to tell you… that I kinda was a little jealous of her?"

**Parker**: Gives him a dry look, "Who was she with?"

**Jacob**: Gives her a weak smile, "Her brother,"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "You stupid cupids owe me big time!"_

**Parker**: Knocks on the door and Sara opens it up, "Can I come in? He'll stay out here,"

**Sara**: "Fine!"

**Jacob**: Being a moron he has to ask, "Hi Sara! How's Mark?"

**Sara**: She doesn't look happy, "Oh you mean because you left him in the hospital with a broken noise, oh he's great!"

**Parker**: Shakes her head and walks into the apartment closing the door behind her, "Shit someone up there hates me," She knew and had a good feeling that, that someone was Grams, "Fucking Grams!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Vincent**: He rushes to her side, hoping he's not to late, "Mel get out of here!"

**Mel**: "Your out of you mind! You leave!"

**Vincent**: "I'm your whitelighter do as I say!"

**Mel**: "No!"

**Fox**: "Aw you two look so cute!"

**Mel**: "Go to hell!"

**Fox**: "After you,"

**Mel**: "Fuck you!"

**Fox**: "When and where?"

**Mel**: Was getting mad very mad, and she had a temper just because she was the Twice Curse being a Halliwell gave her a short one, "Believe me, Darklighter, you don't know who your fucking with,"

**Vincent**: "Fox why are, you here?"

**Mel**: Looks back to Vincent shocked, "You know him?"

**Vincent**: "All whitelighters know all Darklighters,"

**Fox**: "We are all cousins really,"

**Mel**: "I doubt that!"

**Vincent**: "No he's kinda right, we just like to show that we can love,"

**Fox**: "Enough!"

**Vincent**: "I couldn't agree more get the fuck out of here!"

**Fox**: "No can do, I have a list!"

**Vincent**: "I'll pay you," Mel shot him a look, "You shouldn't be here!"

**Fox**: "Oh believe me, Vince, I was made for this day!"

**Mel**: Saw as he got a little to close to Vincent, so she blew up his foot but it reformed as if nothing, "Get away from him!"

**Fox**: Looks over to her, "Don't worry I'm sure he won't be in a lot of pain,"

**Mel**: Starts to breathe in air trying to calm herself, but it fails, she throws a fire-ball at him, at first shock goes through his eyes, "That's right bitch! I'm stronger than you think, so why don't you fucking leave!"

**Fox**: "So he has lied, no matter it's your world that's going to end,"

**Vincent**: Saw as time seemed to freeze, Mel and Fox where yelling back at each other, and before he knew it Mel said the magic words. "Mel,"

**Mel**: "Well then shoot me and get it over with!"

**Fox**: Smiles a cold-killer smirk, "Well, all you ever had to do was ask," His crossbow appears in his hands, "My boss with be happy now,"

**Mel**: "Your boss is a coward," Her eyes had a blaze in them, Vincent had seen the look many times, right before Mel did something she'd regret, "I mean that's why you're here, to take care of me? God he was be weak as hell!"

**Vincent**: Saw red as the Fox shot out his arrow, it was headed for Mel and before Vincent knew what he was doing he jumped in front of Mel and got shot near his heart, he fell. "No… Mel… she has to live,"

**Mel**: Eyes were wide, "Vince?"

**Fox**: "Wrong one, but I'm sure my boss will be pleased!" He looks down to Vincent, "Sorry about this Vince, you just got in the way,"

**Mel**: Looks back at him her eyes filled with rage, "You son of a bitch!" She goes to throw something at him but Vincent's groan stops her, "Just leave before you die!" He dark-orbed out laughing, and she dropped down to her knees, and brought Vincent closer to her, "Why are you soooo stupid?"

**Vincent**: Smiles painfully at her, "Because I care for you,"

**Mel**: "So? This thing can kill you!"

**Vincent**: "Just like it can you," He goes into a coughing fit, once he finishes blood falls out of his mouth, "Mel, i-I n-need y-you t-to listen t-to m-m-e-me, I know that I've never been good with te-telling yo-you that I care but Mel I lo-lov-"

**Mel**: Saw as another coughing fit was coming on, "Shhh don't talk," Vincent's eyes closed, "Someone? Anyone?" He almost stopped breathing, "HANK! CHRIS! WYATT! PARKER! PACEY! NIX! SOMEBODY!" She looks down to his closing eyes, and she held him closer to her, "Please don't die, I never told you I loved you, please don't die," Tears filled her light blue eyes making them even lighter, "Please hold on, someone's coming I know they are, they love me they wouldn't fail me now,"

To be continued…

AN: Don't worry I'll update soon, that is if you review more! Give me at least five I'm not asking for a bunch! Just Five! Also don't worry there will be a lot more sisters in the next episode! Please review you know you need to, you can't live with the fact I left you on a scary cliff-hanger. Hell it's making me scared and I know what's coming next. So please review!


	15. 1x09: Life with a Whitelighter Part 2

Summary: **Vincent was wounded badly and Wyatt can't heal. Hank's powers aren't working in fact none of the whitelighters in the family are, and Mel… Mel's on a warpath. Can Leo and Piper stop her before she gets her hands on Fox or are they destined to lose her again? Pacey's been up to something, which may or may not be good or bad. And can Parker get Jacob back together with Sara or is she not cupid enough to get the job done or hell is she not strong enough to face her own views on love? What will Nix tell Lex to his proposal of love will he like it? Or will if force him to leave again?**

AN: The title says it all, or does it?

**1x09****: Life with a Whitelighter Part 2**

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "People like to say that you'll always be around,"_

**Mel**: Boomed into the manor with Vincent next to her, she looks up to her parents her Aunts and Uncles, "Help!"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "They say that you can do anything,"_

**Leo**: "What happened?"

**Mel**: Shakes her head, "A Darklighter," She looks over to Henry, "I called Hank but I don't know where he was, are they okay?"

**Piper**: Looking at her worried, "They're in the attic, fighting demons," Mel runs to the attic, "MEL!"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: _As Mel runs to the attic trying to get there in time._ "That you were made to do lots of things," _

**Hank**: Gets ready to throw a potion at the last demon, when Mel ran into the room and froze the room. "Mel?" he saw the blood on her shirt and stopped what he was doing, "What happened?"

**Mel**: "I'm fine do you have anything to hold him? We can't kill him yet,"

**Wyatt**: Saw the fear in his little sister's blue eyes, "Crystals, demon,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Some of them good," _

Just then a crystal cage, encaged the demon, he didn't unfreeze.

**Chris**: Walking closer to her, "Mel what happened?"

**Mel**: "A Darklighter shot Vincent, I have to," She ran down the stairs and they ran after her, she walked into the living room, Vincent didn't have a shirt on, and the arrow was out of his arm, but as Leo tried to heal it again, it didn't heal he looked up to Mel, "Why can't it heal?"

**Leo**: He was looking as confused as she felt, "I don't know,"

**Henry**: As she looked at him for help next, "We all tried Mel it's not working, for us,"

**Mel**: She looks back to Hank seeing as he was the only one that hadn't tried, "Hank can you?"

**Hank**: Walked over to Vincent and tried to heal the wound but nothing happened, "What the hell?"

**Mel**: Tears filled her blue eyes, "This can't be happening!" She clung to Wyatt and Chris, both held onto her letting her cry, "Fuck he can't die,"

**Wyatt**: Worried, Mel was breaking down faster than he knew how to help rebuild her, "Don't worry we'll try everything we can,"

**Chris**: Seeing Wyatt's fear and his inability to say the right things in the right way to sooth her, "We'll be our best,"

**Mel**: "I just want him to live,"

Leo walks over to Mel and takes her in his arms.

**Leo**: "I know honey and we'll safe him I promise you we'll do it,"

**Mel**: Letting the words slip out before she could stop it, "I hope your right _dad_,"

**Leo**: Eyes went wide as did Pipers, "Do you trust me?"

**Mel**: "I do… daddy I trust you,"

**Leo**: Sharing a look with Piper, "Good," Knowing how much the word hurt her as much as it made his heart melt. "Good,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was sitting next to Sara drinking some tea.

**Sara**: She sits back on her chair, "How much is he paying you to do this?"

**Parker**: Looks up from her tea, a kind smile on her face, "I'm a cupid; I do it for free,"

**Sara**: Clearly shocked, "Really? Last I checked Parker Valentín doesn't do things like this," There's as pause, "I always wondered, is it Parker Valentín or is it Parker Valentine?"

**Parker**: "It's Valentín but I go by both, I like Valentine more, but I never really knew why, in fact so does my family, my father sometimes just calls me Parker Valentine, even though I keep trying him I'm a Halliwell, he just keeps on calling me, by that name," She raised the cup to her mouth again, it was really good tea; "And well I am now a cupid," She stopped drink the tea and sat up and faced Sara, "So why the suddenly feeling change?"

**Sara**: She now looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

**Parker**: She smiles now setting her cup on her lap and getting ready to get to work on Sara, "You care for him yet you don't want to get involved with him?" Her ring shined a red-ish yellow helping her to keep going, "Sara come on I know how Jacob can be! But he seems to be in love with you,"

**Sara**: She looks down clearly affected by what Parker has just said… "He was in love with you before he met me," …though now in a good way.

**Parker**: Frowns now seeing how much harder it was getting, "Look, if you think telling me that, is going to make me want to kill him or you, must I remind you that I'm Halliwell I've dealt with demons, that were pain in the asses. So Sara trust me when I say this, your attitude problems don't fucking scare me! Now why the sudden change?"

**Sara**: Looks down, "Because he's different,"

**Parker**: Now it's her turn to look puzzled, "What do you mean?"

**Sara**: She drank from her tea, "He used to be sweeter, and he used to be different,"

**Parker**: "What's he now?"

**Sara**: A gleam of anger in her eyes, "Jealous and I'm a big believer that if you're jealous it's because you did something. Plus I know that's how he is when he's done something,"

**Parker**: Nodding her head, "I can understand that,"

**Sara**: With a straight face, "Plus he's not that great in bed,"

**Parker**: Face turning red, "What?"

**Sara**: Started to laugh, "Fuck Parker I'm kidding about the last one," She looks away almost pained, "Look it's just…" She looks back to Parker who again has the kind gentle smile on her face, it makes Sara feel even worse for what she's about to say… "I used to feel madly in love with him, and I'm scared he'll do what he did to you to me," …is something Parker's never known.

**Parker**: Puts her hand on her shoulder, "I can understand…" Her brain stopped, had she just heard Sara correctly? "Wait what did he do to me?" No she couldn't have, he never did anything to her, "Sara what do you mean?"

**Sara**: Now looking really enraged with her past actions. Seeing as Parker didn't know and she was acting very kind treating her as a friend instead of the woman that, "He cheated on you with me,"

Parker's shocked face.

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Other's not so much,"_

_-x-x-x-__**  
**__Things happen but we don't really know why,__**  
**__Once more you tell those lies to me,__**  
**__Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)__**  
**__Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears__**  
**__I'm not feeling this situation.__**  
**__-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**  
__Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**  
__Alexis Bledel as _**_Mel Robin [Halliwell]__  
_**_Channing Tatum as _**_Hank Halliwell__  
_**_Eliza Dushku as _**_Parker Halliwell  
_**_Erica Durance as _**_Nix Halliwell  
_**_Chris Evans as _**_Pacey Halliwell  
_**_James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**__**  
**__David Boreanaz as _**_Lex Nicoli_**_**  
**__With:  
__Justin Hartley as_**_ Vincent Graco  
_**_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**  
__Sophia Bush as _**_Emma Halliwell  
_**_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**  
Guest starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**  
__Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**  
__Rose McGowan as _**_Paige Halliwell__  
_**_Shannen Doherty as _**_Prue Halliwell_**_**  
**__Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop **__**Valentín**__  
Ivan ____Sergei__ as __**Henry Mitchell  
**__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Milo Ventimiglia as _**_Jacob Stalls__  
_**_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Jane  
**__John de Lancie as __**Odin**__ the Elder aka pain in the ass!  
Elizabeth Dennehy as __**Sandra**__  
Andrew James Allen as __**Kevin**__  
Ext. San Francisco__  
__various shots of the city the last one stops to show a busy street. Underlined by the song: 'Headstrong,' by Trapp._

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "But they say you have a purpose for being brought into this world and that it's good beyond what anyone's ever seen,"_

**Piper**: "Okay explain from the being what happened?"

They where in the kitchen everyone but Leo Andy Coop and Henry they had chosen to stay with Vincent just to make sure that he was okay.

**Mel**: Biting her nails just like a Halliwell, "I went home after I had a fight with Vince, then I blew up his favorite chair, I had a heart-to-heart with Silver, I screamed his name and then Fox entered the room, we talked back and forth, then Vince came home and then he said something about all Whitelighters knowing all Darklighters and something about them being magical cousins or something I don't know, but the point is someone sent Fox to shoot me but as he shot at me Vince got in the way of the arrow and me and it shot him, and I called for everyone but no one came so I boomed over here, and now Vince can't be heal!"

**Prue**: Taking the lead, "Someone needs to go get Pacey and Nix and someone else needs to go talk to the Elders, this has them written all over it,"

**Mel**: Turning to look over to her fearful, "Would they really do that? Not let you heal him because of me?"

They didn't want to tell her yes but it was true the elders didn't trust her and they'd do anything for the whole world be with them on their ideas. Even if they meant killing who, was in her life to turn her, elders weren't smart they only did things that they thought would help mankind, they forgot, that times had changed, that demons could be good, that prophecies could be wrong.

**Piper**: "No," She looks over to Hank, "Hank can you go get Lex and Nix, and Paige and you go to the Elders?"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "That if you could, you could be everything you ever dreamed of,"_

**Paige/Hank**: Son so much like his mother, "Gotcha boss-lady!"

**Prue**: Looks back to Mel Chris and Wyatt, "Now you three go back to the living room, we'll try and think of something that might work, a potion or a spell."

**Mel**: "Thank you,"

**Piper**: "We'll do anything we can for you Mel,"

**Mel**: "I know," Wanting to add 'mom' but something wouldn't let her.

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Do anything you ever wanted,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

As they walked into the living room.

**Chris**: "You okay?"

**Mel**: "No,"

**Wyatt**: "Don't worry we'll kill all the Elders if we have to,"

**Mel**: She looks almost beaten down and not able to even think clearly anymore, "God I just don't know what to do anymore!"

**Chris**: "Well we still have the demon up there we could try to talk to it,"

**Mel**: "That could work,"

**Wyatt**: Not knowing what to say but wanting to be useful too, "Look we why don't we just orb our butts to wherever this Fox guy is and kick his ass?"

**Mel**: Looking as if that was a better idea hell one that she was even thinking about doing, "Wy I like that idea really I do," She heard Vincent groaned and she walked over to him forgetting about anything that she'd have said to Wyatt on that subject, "Hey you okay?"

**Vincent**: He looks around to where he was lost and in pain, "Where are we Mel?"

**Mel**: "At the manor, don't try to move too much dad said it would hurt,"

**Vincent**: Looks at her shocked, "Did you call Leo dad?"

**Mel**: She nods, "It slipped out, I was crying and he was hugging me and I just said I trust you dad, and then he hugged me harder, and it made me feel a little better,"

**Vincent**: Chuckles, "I like that, you're learning, one parent down only one to go!"

**Mel**: She smiles but it didn't reach her eyes, "And you'll be there when it happens,"

**Vincent**: Started to cough again, she wiped the sweat away from his forehead with a clean rag, "For some reason I don't think I will,"

**Mel**: She gives him a stern look, "You will be,"

_**Vincent's thoughts**__: "If only I was," _

**Mel**: Hearing his thoughts, "You will be," She touches his face, "Trust me,"

**Vincent**: "Always, no matter what,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "All you had to do was give life your best,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt had pulled Chris away because he could see that he wasn't agreeing with half of the ideas that Wyatt was throwing out there and he had only thrown one out there. So now they were up in Wyatt's room.

**Wyatt**: Threw his little brother a questioning glace, "What? Why are you looking at me as if I was a demon?"

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes, "Have you lost your mind? You can't just tell Mel that it'd be a good idea to go after Fox!"

**Wyatt**: Trying to get out of the dog house, "She's not nine Chris! She's old enough to kill demons god knows she done it on her own for the past 11 years!"

**Chris**: Having enough with Wyatt's stupidity, "THAT'S IT!" He threw a punch at Wyatt, Wyatt blocked it and hit him back on his shoulder making him get hurt he groaned but jumped at Wyatt and started to hit him harder in his face. "You stupid moron can't you understand she shouldn't have had to fight them alone!!"

**Wyatt**: Kicks him in the groin and Chris falls off of Wyatt. "Sorry,"

**Chris**: Holding his groin, "Me too,"

Wyatt sits up and helps Chris sit up too, both smile.

**Wyatt**: Runs a hand through his long blond hair, "We can't keep doing this Chris,"

**Chris**: He sighs knowing that he was right, "What? Fighting over what to do when things come up with Mel? Or just fighting in general? Are you getting to old to take me on Grandpa Wyatt? I mean you are almost 30,"

**Wyatt**: Rolling his eyes, "Yea I'm old I get it," He shook his head, "I'm scared Chris,"

**Chris**: Fear showing in his sea-green eyes, "About what Wy?"

**Wyatt**: Looking into his brother's eyes, Chris could see the fear in his deep blue eyes, "Losing her again, the first time was my fault,"

**Chris**: Knowing that his older brother always blamed himself for Mel getting kidnapped, "It wasn't your fault Wy,"

**Wyatt**: Not able to look into Chris's eyes, "Yes it was," He's fighting back tears, "If I could have taken on the demon she'd never have left, just as if I had taken on the demon, Luke wouldn't be dead and Banc…"

**Chris**: "HEY! That wasn't your fault you had no power with what happened to Mel you where to young and with Luke, you were only 26 Wy you couldn't save the world,"

**Wyatt**: "But I couldn't be save my own so…"

**Chris**: Grabs Wyatt in a bear hug, "Listen to me Wy, it wasn't your fault, you should have always listened to B, she always told you that,"

**Wyatt**: Dries his tears, "I'm sorry I'm acting like a moron,"

**Chris**: "Hey it helps remind me that you're a good little bear,"

**Wyatt**: "Shut up Chris, we have to go help Mel now,"

**Chris**: Changing the subject just a little to lighten the mood, "She's our little sister Wy she' makes us do crazy things,"

**Wyatt**: "They were invented to make us big brother fight weren't they?"

**Chris**: Chuckles, "Yea, come on we have to help save Vincent,"

**Wyatt**: Looking back at him again, "Think we will?"

**Chris**: Fear in his sea-green eyes, "I don't know Wy, but I hope we do,"

**Wyatt**: He nods understanding his point, "Me too little brother me too,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "That you had to act the way you were taught,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hank walked into his little sister's office, and he couldn't believe his big brown eyes, he found both Nix and Lex deep in a kiss. He closed his eyes and orbed out thinking that maybe they should just get five more minutes.

**Nix**: Pulls away, even though it felt so damn right, "We have to stop," And she looked into Lex's blue eyes, "And Lex I do care for you and I will always will,"

**Lex**: "Why do I get the feeling you're about to dump me and we haven't even got out?"

**Nix**: She walked away trying in vain to make him understand, "I'm not about to dump you,"

**Lex**: He gave her his puppy dog eyes, "Then why pull away?"

**Nix**: She got closer to him, "Because I'm scared," He held her in his arms, "How do I know you won't leave me? How do I know you'll stay this time?"

**Lex**: "You have to hold onto my word,"

**Nix**: "I'll stay with you under one condition,"

**Lex**: Gulps he was fearful and she felt it, "Okay,"

**Nix**: A second ago she was going to tell him no, but then the demons poured into the room and she had jumped on top of him knowing full well if it had been him that saw the demons he'd have done the same, "I'll be with you, as long as we don't tell anyone,"

**Lex**: Hating this, he wanted to hold her in front of her family he wanted to hold her in front of the world and not live in fear, "Okay," But having her even for a second was better than not having her at all, "If that's what you want," He had gone through that and it had been hell, "I can do that,"

**Nix**: "Good now can I hit you?" He looked and felt confused, "Hank orbed in and saw us kissing he's about to come back," Out of nowhere she slapped him, he screamed, no way in hell could he say that Halliwell woman didn't know how to hit, "Stop kissing me your stupid moron! We just had to fight demons now let's go…" She stopped and looked back to a smug looking Hank, "What the hell are you doing here?"

**Hank**: The smile leaves and dread hits his brown eyes, "We have trouble, Vincent's been hurt,"

**Lex**: He looks back to Nix now she looks worried, "Fuck,"

**Hank**: "Yea, we have to go find Pacey do you know where he is?"

**Nix**: Looks even more worried, "He was supposed to check in with Parker or me, like an hour ago, he hasn't shown,"

**Hank**: "There's only one thing that boy can be doing, but we don't have time to go looking in the Underworld for him, let's just go home,"

He orbed out with Lex next to him thinking it better for him to take him with him than leave him to get slapped if he only knew. Nix looks around and pulls out her cell phone, presses the number two on her speed-dial.

**Nix**: "Don't say anything, I don't give a shit about what you're doing or who your fucking hunting, Vince was hurt and you damn well know Mel's a wreck, just get home, we'll deal with your demon another day,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "No matter how painful the outcome would be,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Pacey**: "Okay," He hung up and looked at Jane. "So tell me again,"

**Jane**: "What do you want to know Child?"

**Pacey**: "We both know I'm not a child Grace, now please explain why you're so into my family," He leaned in closer to her knowing full well he had to leave but also knowing that, "Why you are watching over Parker and Mel more than any other member of the thirdte…" he couldn't he had to understand more.

**Jane**: "I'll stick to Jane, Dex, it's safer,"

**Pacey**: "I haven't been Dex in years you know that, I always go by the name of my new life,"

**Jane**: "But for some reason I feel the need to say," Her eyes shined in a white glow, "That you're enjoying being a Halliwell again,"

**Pacey**: He shakes his head, "You try remembering the fact that you were once Alan Halliwell and married to your Grandmother and you tell me if you want to do everything the same?"

**Jane**: "If it makes you feel better,"

**Pacey**: "I don't want to know about you being married to my cousin's past life, I'm sure Hank is just fine when it comes to love, he has Parker to deal with and even though she pretends not to be a cupid the girl was born for it," He sat up more now, "Just tell me what's the big deal, with you and my cousins?"

**Jane**: "What if I told you that in the coming days, that Parker shall make a choice that will help free Mel of her pain and her guilt,"

**Pacey**: He looks down shamed for asking, "He's going to die isn't he?"

**Jane**: She holds his hands, "If I told you, you wouldn't do everything you had to,"

**Pacey**: Looks down to their hands, "What good of a future person are you if you can't tell me anything?"

**Jane**: She lets go, "You still think that your future is saved?"

**Pacey**: "Just tell me," He stood up getting ready to leave, "Did she stop it?"

**Jane**: Sitting more into the chair, "Depends on what 'it' you're talking about? You know Pacey there are a lot of 'its' in the future, some of them good, others not so much,"

**Pacey**: Looks down, "The one that is wrong with this future,"

**Jane**: She frowns, "They're a lot of things that are wrong with this future because you most always remember, nowhere is perfect and if it seems like it is, then it is not real," She smiles, "And she does help, just remember when she tells you to leave, listen to her, she's not as smart as the other Parker but, there's something about her that can save the world,"

**Pacey**: Nods, "Okay,"

**Jane**: He goes to leave now, "Oh and Pacey?" He turns back to her, "It's not all that great, but it's getting better every day,"

**Pacey**: "At least I have that,"

**Jane**: "She'll do what she has to in the end,"

**Pacey**: He sighs, "But what if it gets her killed," He looks into her eyes and for a second, he knows what he's always known, Parker wasn't going to ever make 23, "Wonderful," He cracks his neck, "I'm going to stop it I hope you know,"

He stars out and she smiles.

**Jane**: She stands, "If only you'd listen to me more, Pacey, she's not the only one that doesn't make it and even so she will, it is another age she cannot make it but again she is not alone," She looks around, "But she's not the only one you'll try to save, and in the end, it's not even in your hands," She looks into the darkness into the cave she once stood before, "Its all in his hands, and one things for sure, I won't miss him when he's dead, but I'll miss the man I married, I'll miss the father of my children, yes that is indeed who I shall miss,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker marched down Sara's stairs and Jacob had to do a quick pace to catch up to her. She stopped walking and glared back at him.

**Jacob**: "What happened?"

**Parker**: "Oh she happened to tell me that you cheated on me with her! And you'd always gave, me shit about cheating on you, you fucking bastard you stupid hypocrite!"

**Jacob**: Shellshock, "She told you?"

**Parker**: "What the fuck you're not even ashamed you stupid prick!"

**Jacob**: "Look Parker I was a jackass when I was a kid. I thought love was something that girls just used to get you to stay!"

**Parker**: "Well it wasn't!" She groans, "To think I wasted my fucking high school life on you! I could have been with Damian having fun! But no I was stuck with you. You fucking hypocritical prick!"

**Jacob**: Walks away from her a little, "I know I did wrong but fuck help me already! PLEASE!"

**Parker**: "Fuck off Jacob this is soooo now happening anymore I don't give a shit about what the cupids want from me this is fucking pushing it! Shit!"

**Jacob**: Knowing how wrong it was but he had to beg, "Please Parker I know I fucked up, with you, but I have real chance here with Sara, if I can get my shit together and I can! And I will! But please you have to help me not just because you're a cupid but because I need you to help me,"

Parker glared at him this was not her day.

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "And in return you'd get everything you ever wanted, if you lived your life the right way,"_

**Parker**: Rolling her light green eyes, "Fine Jacob I'll help you!" She got closer to him almost scaring him, "But if I ever see you again, my cousin's fist will meet your face, and believe me I'm not talking about girly ass Pacey I'm talking about gorilla ass Henry JR!" Now he gulped everyone knew you didn't mess with a Halliwell woman you'd end up messing with Hank and Hank not only knew ways to hurt you in magic but he was the son of a former cop plus the Marines had turned him down because he had been to extreme, you didn't piss off someone that was too extreme by Marine standards, "Damn straight!" Knowing what he was thinking about, "Now let's go see how we can prove your cheating ass isn't going to cheat on Sara,"

**Jacob**: "Whatever you want Parker just don't tell Hank,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "The good way,"_

_-x-x-x-_

_Break_

_-x-x-x-_

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "That no matter what life threw at you, if you stuck to the rules that you knew where true,"_

Fox was pacing down in the Underworld, he knew that his boss had lied to him, but he didn't understand why. But as he walked though the Underworld and the demons around him looked at him and they crossed themselves he knew it was bad, and he knew he would die for what he had done to Vincent, he just pray someone killed him before Mel did, she wouldn't be to kind like she had been earlier, the next time they'd meet, he knew it'd be his last.

**Main Demon**: Sat in his thrown and watched as Fox entered his room but unlike the other times, the Darklighter showed no fear he entered into the room as if it was his last day alive, "Fox what brings your face into my Underworld?"

**Fox**: "This isn't your Underworld yet,"

**Main Demon**: "It will be soon,"

**Fox**: "No it will not, for when Vincent dies and we both know he will, Mel will come here and try and kill me,"

**Main Demon**: "She will not only try, she will do it,"

**Fox**: He looked uneasy at how easy the guy could just think of someone's death then again the damn demon was raised by an evil son of a bitch, "Look I just want to know was it worth it?"

**Main Demon**: "In time, I shall know, but even if it wasn't it's not like my life was on the line,"

**Fox**: "No only mines,"

**Main Demon**: "You have something to say? Please say it,"

**Fox**: Gulps, "Who is she and don't you dare tell me she's just a stupid whitelighter who is she?"

For the first time since his return to his rightful place at the throne he stood up and walked around Fox, almost as if he was circling around his next kill.

**Main Demon**: "Believe me, when she kills you for what you have done," He pads Fox on the shoulder, "You shall know,"

Fox just stood there and watched as he sat back down as if nothing just happened.

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "It would turn out fine,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Paige stood in front of a bunch of Elders.

**Kevin**: "Paige? What are you doing here?"

**Paige**: Stands and points to a glob it spins around and lands on the manor, a picture of Mel looking over a wounded Vincent, "I'm here Kevin because Vincent was shoot,"

**Odin**: "Oh?" As if he didn't already know that, Paige sighed yet again annoyed, "When was this? By whom?" She went to open her mouth and tell him when he cut her off, "By Mel?"

**Sandra**: "Uhm, Odin not now," She didn't know what to think about Mel but unlike most of the Elders she knew that any child from the Halliwell name couldn't be evil… well other than Wyatt that one future… oh and Ryan that other future, on second thought she knew that they could be evil but she knew that it wasn't likely that any of them in this future would be. Both Chris and Parker had made sure that they wouldn't be, "Paige, who was the Darklighter?"

**Paige**: "So you did know! I mean how else did you know it was a Darklighter?"

**Kevin**: "We felt a fellow Elder get hurt, and as you should know by now, Vincent is an Elder to be,"

Off of Paige's shocked face. She didn't know. She thought he was just half and half like Mel like her kids, not Elder to be, that changed everything and hell she knew this wasn't going to be easy.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Vincent was sleeping now at least Mel thought he was sleeping she was scared to death. She didn't know if he was alive. He kept leaving her Empath radar and it was scaring her to hell.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "That you'd get the family,"_

Wyatt was pacing in the attic he was on demon watch, though nothing was happening the demon was still frozen. He turns around as he sees Pacey star into the room. Pacey walks over to him as Hank Nix and Lex walk into the room followed by Chris.

**Pacey**: "What happened?"

**Nix**: Answering him even though he already knew this, "A Darklighter shot Vincent,"

**Pacey**: "I know you called, what I should have asked was, what has happened?"

**Wyatt**: "Nothing, we're waiting for Aunt Paige to get back with the information from the Elders,"

**Pacey**: "It was them,"

**Lex**: "You don't know that,"

**Pacey**: Gave him a dry look, "They stole, Max from us not that long ago,"

**Nix**: "No, Andy they didn't he wanted to go,"

**Pacey**: Not wanting to have this fight, he was tried of having it with Parker and those two never fought, "Look, just forget it," He sighed now, he had no idea what they could do, and he should have, he remembered all of his lifetimes, meaning he was running through all of the magical things that they could do, "So no one can heal him?" They shook there heads, "Emma tried?"

**Ryan**: Walking into the room with Silver by his left, "She can't make it and she wouldn't be able to, if Hank couldn't do it she can't,"

**Pacey**: "Has Mel tried?"

**Chris**: "Mel?"

**Pacey**: He nods, "Yes Mel she is half whitelighter, just like Wyatt," He looked at Wyatt who was looking at the demon with anger, "Why is Wyatt looking at that demon?"

**Silver**: "Because we have to watch it,"

Pacey turned to look at Chris he still didn't understand.

**Chris**: Sighing, "What Sil means, Andy is that, that demon was send here and Mel wants him alive so she can kick his ass,"

**Pacey**: Walks over to the book with a powerful look, "Okay, we'll need truth potions," He opened the book and looked up to Chris then to Nix, "Oh and you two, my name is Andrew, I go by Pacey if you like you may call me Andrew but do not call me Andy, got it?"

**Chris/Nix**: "Yes boss lady!"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "The love that you needed,"_

Pacey didn't comment because he knew if he did they'd go back in forth. Instead he chose to take out his anger in the book.

**Paige**: Orbing into the room, "Andy don't take out your anger on that old book,"

Just like clockwork in walked, Prue Piper and Phoebe.

**Prue**: "Paige I don't call you son Harry don't call mine Andy,"

**Hank**: "Aunt Prue my name is Hank, not Henry,"

**Nix**: "No your nickname is Hank but your name is Henry,"

**Lex**: "Aw you don't like your name,"

**Chris**: "Look who's talking Lexton,"

**Lex**: "At least it's not as bad as Damian,"

**Nix**: "What the hell have I ever told you? Didn't I ever tell you not to talk bad about your own brother?"

**Lex**: "Half brother," She glared at him making him smile, "What? His mother was a demon, it's not my fault that my mom fell in love with Derek ___Tiernan,"_

**Phoebe**: "Lex don't call your father by his name I shudder to think what he'll do if he finds out,"

**Chris**: Smiling trying to make the mood even better, "He's not that bad my mother is hella worse,"

**Lex**: "Bull, Aunt Piper hasn't told on me,"

**Wyatt**: He couldn't help himself he had to join in, "The word your looking for Lex is yet,"

**Piper**: Knowing full well what they where doing but other things needed to get done first, "Enough children,"

**Chris**: "See,"

**Piper**: Sent him a glare he smiles at her making her shake her head, "Now Paige what did you learn?"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "That you would be charmed, in everything,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was looking down to Vincent he had a paler glow around his face. He opened his eyes, and she knew that even doing that hurt him severely.

**Mel**: "Hey don't do anything that makes you hurt,"

**Vincent**: "Where's?"

**Mel**: Knowing what he was going to say, "Everyone else?" He nodded, "Their in the attic, I think Aunt Paige got home," He smiles at her easy manner of throwing out the 'Aunt' word as if it didn't used to freak her out. "I know,"

**Vincent**: "Where's your mom?"

**Mel**: "She's around," He grabbed her hand, and she looked into his eyes, the pain was there but so was some anger, "What's wrong?"

**Vincent**: "I'm just mad I won't be able to see it,"

**Mel**: "You will,"

**Vincent**: He sighed, and looked at the sister's melancholy faces and to the cousin's furious ones as they entered the room, "No I won't,"

**Paige**: "I went to see the Elders,"

**Vincent**: "I know,"

**Paige**: "They told me what they couldn't help you,"

**Vincent**: "I know, but thank…"

**Mel**: "THEY WHAT?"

**Vincent/Piper**: "Mel,"

**Mel**: "Those sons of bitches! How dare they do this to you, it's not your fault it's mine!"

**Vincent**: Held her hand tighter, "Mel," She was afraid to look into his eyes, "Mel, look at me," She did so, "You have to understand something for me,"

**Mel**: "If you're going to say something stupid like you're going to die, keep it to yourself I don't want to hear that kind of crap, because I have news for you, you won't,"

**Vincent**: "Everyone dies Mel,"

**Mel**: "But it's only the ones I love that die sooner,"

**Vincent**: "You'll see me around,"

**Mel**: "No I won't, you'll be like that Max guy that Parker told me about, they did this to her too, they took her best friend from her, and I'll be damned if they do that to me!"

She got up and let go of his hand.

**Vincent**: "Mel,"

**Mel**: "No, if I can't save you, then I'll do the next best thing," She looks away from his eyes, "I'll avenge you," She looks over to her mother and Aunts, "Excuse me,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Because you went on the good path even though you thought it would hurt more,"_

They all looked at her as she walked to the attic. The husbands walked into the room from the kitchen.

**Piper**: Looking at him in fear, "Leo,"

**Leo**: "Come on,"

They both walked up the stairs after Mel, Vincent looks up to Nix he coughs in pain.

**Vincent**: He sighed making him again have more pain, "Uh… Mel…"

**Nix**: "She'll be back went to get some air,"

**Vincent**: He chuckles still in pain, "No she won't, she went after him she's going to do everything she can to kill him,"

**Hank**: Looking at him with sorrow in his eyes and a hint of shame there too, "Sorry man, I can't heal you,"

**Vincent**: "It's destiny,"

**Prue**: "What do you mean?"

**Vincent**: "I'm an Elder too be, they won't let you heal me, because I'm meant to die to become one of them,"

**Lex**: "Like Max?"

**Vincent**: "Except they'll force me to stay up there,"

**Pacey**: "And he has the exception to come back home, he is the one that doesn't want to,"

**Vincent**: "Tell her I'm sorry,"

**Nix**: Sits next to him, she wets his face, "You're going to make it, Vince you have to, or Mel…"

**Vincent**: "She's going to go evil, for a second or a day or two, she won't be able to stop the pain from getting to her, but you have to promise that you'll save her when she does,"

Pacey flinched he knew this was true, Jane had told him, but he didn't know if he wanted to believe it still. Something made him not want to trust her, but then again he knew her from another life so he had to trust her. Plus she was from the future, he hopped that when they came they at least tried to tell the truth. Even though he hadn't done the same.

**Nix**: "She's not going to go evil because you're going to live!"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Because you did it the right way,"_

**Vincent**: "Nix just promise me,"

**Nix**: Looks into his eyes and sees the fear, "I promise,"

**Vincent**: He closes his eyes, "And to think, I never got to tell her how much I cared,"

**Ryan**: "And her the same,"

**Vincent**: Opening his eyes and looking back at Ryan, "You never give up do you?"

**Ryan**: Shakes his head, "That's not who I am,"

**Vincent**: "But I'm a dying man, I won't even get my wish,"

Wyatt and Chris walked back into the room; both looked like they needed a day off.

**Phoebe**: Just now taking a look at her oldest nephews and seeing that both of them looked like hell, she hadn't even paid much attention to them in the attic. "What the hell happened to you?"

**Wyatt**: "We took care of what we had to take care of,"

**Chris**: Looks around the room, "Where's Mel?"

**Vincent**: Looks over to them, "She's going after Fox but for now she's up in the attic doing who knows what to that demon, she can see that I'm going to die,"

**Wyatt**: "You're not going to die! Unless Mel kills you! So don't even think about it or Mel will kill you,"

**Chris**: "Vince how do know, that we can't save you,"

**Vincent**: "You can't save a dead man Chris you know this,"

**Chris**: "Doesn't mean that I won't fight to the end,"

**Vincent**: "Doesn't mean you can save me,"

**Wyatt**: "Doesn't mean we won't give up, we owe you remember? You took care of our little sister for all those years,"

**Vincent**: "Wyatt, if you want to repay me, go up there and try and help Mel, try and get her to stay, not to go,"

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes, "That's not going to be easy,"

**Vincent**: "Tell her I'm dying and I'm scared, and I need my best friend, I need her to be here with me,"

**Wyatt**: It was the only thing he could say, "Okay,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was in the middle of both Jacob and Sara she had gotten Sara to let Jacob go into her house but now, they both were yelling at one another and Parker was trying hard not to kill both of them.

**Jacob**: "Where the hell do you get these things from?"

**Sara**: "From…"

**Parker**: "ENOUGH!" Both turned to look at her shocked they had never met a cupid to yell at the people that she was trying to get together, but then again they had never dealt with a cupid first hand. "Look you two morons!"

**Sara**: "He's a moron!"

**Jacob**: "You're the moron!"

**Sara**: "Am not!"

**Jacob**: "Yes you are, you don't seem to understand that I love you!"

**Sara**: "You don't seem to understand what love is!"

**Parker**: Used her power to make them both fall, onto their asses on the sofa in Sara's living room, "Now both of you shut it! Jacob I want you to tell her about how your views on a lot of things have changed, and Sara, I want you to tell Jacob, what you think about his views on love and fuck everything," She waited and they didn't say anything she shot a glare at Jacob, "NOW!"

**Jacob**: "Oh uh…"

**Sara**: "He doesn't have any views!"

**Jacob**: "I do!" He pulls out a paper and looks down to it. "I used to think that love was a lie, I used to think, that it was a weapon that you used to get want you wanted, that it wasn't real," He looks into her eyes, "But you showed me that I was wrong, that it is real, that it isn't a lie, that it is a weapon but only to kill loneliness, you showed me, that I could love and that I can be loved,"

**Sara**: Looked speechless.

**Parker**: "Now Sara, what do you think?"

**Sara**: She wets her lips, "I'm not sure,"

**Jacob**: "I forgot one,"

**Parker**: Looking back to him, "Which one?"

**Jacob**: "That when I tell you that I love you, it means that I won't ever leave you, that I'm a new man," He looks over to Parker and smiles looks back to Sara, "That you made me a new man,"

**Sara**: "You won't?"

**Jacob**: "You have to trust me, I'm not like I was in high school, and you're not Parker, you're better," Normally Parker would have killed him for saying that, but the love she felt and the love in his eyes, was enough to shut her up, as the was gleam of love that filled Sara's face, "Really. Sara I love you,"

**Sara**: "Really?"

**Jacob**: "Yea,"

She ran and hugged him. Parker's ring shined a blueish red and soon a smile came on her face.

**Parker**: "My work is done, now you two try and act like you know what you're doing!"

**Jacob**: "Thank you Parker,"

**Sara**: "Thank you,"

**Parker**: Smiles as she walks out of Sara's house. "It was my job,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Because you helped others,"_

**Parker**: Sighs, "I have to get home,"

She walked into an ally and hearted to the manor not knowing what she'd fine but something told her she wouldn't like it one bit.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was shocking the demon making him feel real pain. Piper could honestly say that it scared her. She knew that when she'd go out hunting she could turn into an evil bitch. But the look that Mel had on her face made her remember that her daughter was the Twice Cursed but that left her mind once she remembered why Mel was acting like this, her best friend, the man she loved with most of her heart, the only man she'd trusted all her life. Well he was dying and there was nothing for her to do, nothing she could do.

**Mel**: "I'll ask you again! Where is the Darklighter that hired you?"

**Demon**: On all fours and out of breathe, "I told you, I have no clue,"

**Mel**: Shocks him again by throwing the crystal down to the floor making the demon scream, if it had been any other day, Mel would have stopped, if it had been any other person but her family or Vincent she'd have done less pain to the poor demon but this was Vincent sure she liked her family a lot, but she loved Vincent with all her heart. No demon or Darklighter that got in her way was going to live long, and this poor demon was in her way to getting to the son of a bitch that hurt her best friend/her first older brother, "Now I'll ask you again!"

Wyatt and Chris entered the room.

**Chris**: "Mel can I talk to you?"

**Demon**: "Will you kill me if I tell you?"

**Mel**: "I'm going to kill you either way, one way is less painful," Her light blue eyes filled with an evil layer that kinda shocked and scared her family, "The other not so much,"

**Wyatt**: "Mel this is important,"

**Mel**: "So is this!"

**Demon**: "How about you give me some time to think?"

**Mel**: "No, it's now or never,"

**Demon**: As if he was a brave man, "Then I guess you should know that I won't," Mel raised her arm and he felt a lot of pain, his insides felt as if they were being moved around, "O-o-okay,"

**Mel**: "Well?"

**Demon**: Looks over to Piper and Leo, then to Wyatt and Chris all four waited for him, he looked back to Mel, "Fox, you can find him at the Asylum do you know where it,"

**Mel**: "Yea, I know, it's a club in the underworld,"

**Demon**: "Yes, if he's not there well I can't help you,"

Just then Nix ran into the room she looked at Mel and in that look Mel knew what she feared, she turns back to the demon and shot a fire ball at him and took off down the stairs. She passed Parker as she just stood in the corner watching as Vincent coughed.

**Mel**: Stopped as she got to Vincent, "Hey, calm down,"

**Vincent**: He coughed like ten times his heart was giving out on him, "M-mel,"

**Mel**: Tearing up, as she knew what was next, "Please you have to hold on,"

**Vincent**: "You're… I… love…"

**Mel**: "Please,"

**Vincent**: Took in one last breathe, "You…" His head fell and Mel started to cry harder.

**Mel**: "No, you can't be dead, PLEASE!" She looked up to the heavens, "Please don't take this out on him," She held Vincent's dead body in her arms, "You can't be dead,"

**Parker**: Walked over to Mel crying as well, "Mel come here,"

**Mel**: "No," She didn't want to leave but Parker pulled her away. "I can't," She boomed out.

**Wyatt**: "Fuck,"

**Leo**: Looks over to Vincent's still opened his eyes, and walked over their and closed them, "I'm sorry,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "And All I want to know is,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was walking into the Underworld dressed in all black, covered with athames and potions that she had took from Parker's stash. She was out for blood, thick green Darklighter blood.

**Demon**: "Who are you looking for?"

**Mel**: Didn't talk she threw a potion at him and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. "I just have one thing I want,"

**Woman Demon**: "What?"

**Mel**: "Fox the Darklighter," The demons moved out of her way, letting her see the opening of the bar called 'Asylum,' "Thank you,"

**Woman Demon**: "A word to the wise," Mel stopped walking and looked at her, "You better be a fine pitcher, because he's not going down without a fight,"

**Mel**: "He better be a good archer because I'm not going to stop unless he kills me,"

She walked into the club and saw demons all around as soon as they saw her they all walked away and out the door. Mel saw Fox's back at the bar, he was drinking. She kept on walking and him drinking.

**Fox**: Looks around as all the demons leave the room, "Just tell me," He drink from his shot glass, "Who are you?"

**Mel**: Sat down next to him and took a glass and poured herself a drink, "I'm a lot of things,"

**Fox**: "Yes, but my boss, he fears you, I can see it in his eyes,"

**Mel**: "He has good reason to fear me," Her eyes were red from the crying, her nose puffy and pink, she looked like hell, "I'm the worse thing imaginable to this life-time, I call myself the Twice Cursed, the ender of the world,"

**Fox**: Eyes literally came out of his sockets, "I'm sorry?"

**Mel**: "I'm the Twice Cursed, that's who I am, you should be honored,"

**Fox**: He looked fearful, "No, but I just… I never thought you'd be real," He turns to look at her and sees her drink from her glass, "I never knew you'd be good,"

**Mel**: Grabs him by the neck and slams his head into the counter, "Believe me, I am anything but good," She dragged him through the glass, "You killed the only thing that help me be good, and for that you have unleashed the world's worse fear: me,"

**Fox**: Coughs up blood he looks into her cold light blue eyes, "You… can't…"

**Mel**: "I don't play by the same rules," She grabbed her athame and ripped off his nose, "Now tell me how, did it feel to steal him away from me?"

**Fox**: Blood running down his face, "P-p-please… t-this isn't f-fair!"

**Mel**: "Fair? Was it fair for you to kill Vincent? Was it fair for the Elders not to let anyone heal him?" She cut the Darklighter again and he yelled in pain, "Was it fair that I never told him I loved him? That you stole that from me? WAS THAT FAIR?"

**Fox**: Spits out blood, "No,"

**Mel**: "No? But you did it anyways," She grabbed a potion from her pocket and opened it and poured it into his mouth, "Does it burn?" Her voice gets lower, "Are you afraid?"

**Fox**: Choking on the potion as it burns his insides, "H-h-help."

**Mel**: Watches as he chokes, "No," She lets him drop to the floor and she walks away. The demons stand around shocked, "Told you I'd live," She boomed out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

She boomed into the room and looked at Vincent's dead body being taken away. She looked down to the floor as her mother walked to her.

**Piper**: Trying to look as if she wasn't a broken woman, trying to look as if she wasn't angry with her daughter, she had just left as if nothing, as if Vincent hadn't just died, "Mel can we talk?" She understood she did, but it was still something she wasn't too happy about. "Please?"

**Mel**: She had left after he had died, and she had killed the son of a bitch but still she didn't feel whole and she felt much less safer, "Okay,"

They walked out of the room and into Mel's old childhood room. Piper looked around she hadn't been in this room since that night. She couldn't, it broke her heart every time, she would see her daughter's smiling face. She stopped pacing and looked back at daughter now. God how much she was like her, when Prue had first died, she remembered that time a little bit, but she remembered when Prue did die, she had went on a demon killing spree, she had hoped that her daughter was a little bit more sane.

**Mel**: Trying to say the one thing Piper's hearted wanted and needed to hear, "M…"

**Piper**: Not knowing what she just cut off, "Mel,"

**Mel**: As if it wasn't going to happen ever again, "Yes?"

**Piper**: Sat down next to her, "I know what you're thinking, why did she bring me in here? Why am I alive and Vincent dead?"

**Mel**: "Because I was meant to suffer and him dying, is how I'm going to suffer,"

**Piper**: Gave her a grim look, "No," Mel looked into her mother's eyes and she couldn't help but feel like crap, she had called everyone by their family name, but she had yet to call Piper mom. "You're alive because it was your destiny to live, it is your destiny to prove how good you really are,"

**Mel**: She shook her head, "I'm not good," remembering what she had just done, "Really I'm not,"

**Piper**: "I know it's hard for you to understand that it's going to get better but you have to trust me, you can't imagine all the times I lost your dad to death, so believe me I know that it's hard but it gets easier,"

**Mel**: Tears start to fill her eyes, "I want him back, is that so bad?"

**Piper**: "No, but it was his time to go honey, I'm sorry you can't get him back,"

**Mel**: "But I can't live without him," She starts to cry now, "I didn't get to tell him I loved him,"

**Piper**: Her heart breaking as Mel's does the same, "Oh Mels,"

**Mel**: "He died thinking I hated him, that I didn't respect his views on family, he died," She now shakes in her crying, she falls into Piper's awaiting arms. "Why'd he have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? I'm evil he was good,"

**Piper**: Rubbing circle's around her back again trying to calm the girl down, "Shhhh, you're not evil, don't think that, shhh its okay it's going to be okay,"

_**Mel's voiceover**__: "Why'd they lie?"_

-----

Sorry for those of you that liked Vincent, I liked him too, trust me when I say he'll be around. If he'll be back to life well I just can't say right now… okay I can but what fun would it be if I did? And on a lighter note I like the Hank being turned down by the Marines that was just LOL! Oh and I just have a question, do you guys like it when I put Parker out on cupid duty or would you rather I just show her in witch' action? So review so I can know! And I'll get you another update soon!


	16. 1x10: Soul's gone! Part one

Disclaimer: Where would I be if I owed Charmed? Humm good question though I don't have an answer sorry, but I don't owe Charm and I might never but one can hope and pray… in fact excuse me I have to go do that… *runs off with a cheesy smile* When will I own charm? What the hell do you mean never? *Looks back.* This is going to take a while…

Summary: **Vincent's dead and Mel's a wreck she can't think straight and no matter how much she tries to go into what once used to be their apartment. She can't be there for long. She's also been doing some-things, that have Wyatt and Chris worried not to mention their mother. Meanwhile Parker helps both Nix and Pacey deal with their demons, but at what cost? Damian finds out he has a new partner problem is he's not to happy to be partners with Damian, can Ryan and Silver solve their problem? Or do they need a bigger help like Emma? Meanwhile Lex gets an unsuspected visitor, will the visitor tell his family he's back or will they hold their tongue?**

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews! Also in case you were wondering I wouldn't know why but for future reference I guess, the Parker from season nine will be called Valentine. Okay on with the show! Oh and **this is for Queen Robin** and this is for Mel. You'll understand…

**1x10****: Soul's gone! Part one**

Mel had been in the Underworld for the past night but now she had boomed, into the manor, for one reason only: Vincent's funeral. If she could choose to be anywhere in the world she sure as hell wouldn't be there.

**Wyatt**: Sees her standing to the side. His mother had the idea to plan a wake, but truth be told, he knew that he should have talked her out of it, Mel looked like she didn't want to be here, in fact Mel looked like she didn't know anyone in the room, "Hey,"

**Mel**: Looked over to him, "Hey,"

**Wyatt**: Frowns as he saw the black eye, and her busted up lip, "What happened?"

**Mel**: She gave him a dry look, and he knew: Underworld, "Nothing really ran into a door, Wy," She then rolled her blue eyes which held a darkness around them, the light in them almost gone. She was becoming more sarcastic than he liked; she just sighed annoyed. Her temper was getting the best out of her, "Sorry Wy, I'm just a little bitchy today,"

**Wyatt**: "It's understandable you lost your friend,"

**Mel**: Walking away from him in search for danger, in search for her younger cousins, "I lost my brother,"

Wyatt knew that his sister was acting weird he noticed the change after  
Vincent had died. Right now he thought that it was because of Vincent's death that she was acting like this. But his big-brother detector told him that it was something else interiorly. And that scared him it was never wrong. And he hoped on every single Elder that ever lived, he was wrong, that they were wrong.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker dressed in a dark gray shirt and some dark blue-jeans, was drinking from a flask Nix was next to her dressed in a black shirt and some jeans. Both looked like hell. Parker stopped drinking as Chris and Leo passed but as soon as they were out of sight she started up again.

**Nix**: Looks over to her youngest cousin, "Hey I have an idea,"

**Parker**: "Shut up and drink," She handed it to Nix, right now she didn't want to hear any of Nix's ideas, they never ended the ways that Parker liked, "Where's Pacey?"

**Nix**: Stopped drinking as she saw her father and brother pass, also taking the time to answer her already drunk cousin, "He's getting more booze!"

**Parker**: Rolling her light green eyes, "Like you need it, you fucking killed my flask!"

**Nix**: Shaking her head, she knew better, she knew that when in pain you didn't let other people drink hell you didn't drink with them, she was a therapist for Christ sake, but for some reason all those years in school didn't matter, pain spoke louder than everything she was taught, "You're 22 why the hell do you even have a flask?"

**Parker**: Looking into her flask as if more beer would appear out of nowhere, "Because Grandpa gave it to me,"

**Nix**: Letting someone pass as they headed out to the street, "Sam or Victor,"

**Parker**: Smiling as she saw Pacey walking slowly over to them, "Both really though they gave it to me when I was 11 they said, 'drink up for this time around life seems to be better, and we have you to thank for that,' I never really understood, but my mom was pissed,"

**Pacey**: Walked up to them holding three beer cans. "Here you go ladies,"

Mel walked up to them. Pacey hid the beer cans.

**Mel**: Giving them hard glance, she knew them well enough to know what they did when they were in deep trouble… they drank, "Okay Trouble Halliwells I need to get drunk, any takers?" None of them moved but their eyes did, they turned to the floor, the roof, to the kitchen, anywhere but to her face. They knew better than to give liquor to Piper Halliwell's only daughter, hell to Chris and Wyatt's little sister that's like asking to get killed, "Look I'm an Empath and I know that you people get drunk on daily basis, now I want to get drunk!"

**Parker**: Having enough of the angry feelings that she was being shot at by cousin, "Okay," She looks over to her cousins, "Help her out," Both sighed, and didn't move, "I'll take the blame," They pull out a bunch of beer. She looks back to Mel, "That always works,"

**Mel**: Grins, "Okay, now I love you,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

The main demon was now walking in circles around his throne. All the demons were suddenly tense as he stopped pacing and smiled. His teeth were clean, the most clean thing that he'd have, for his soul was black as night. His blue eyes where even darker, everything about him was dark, even his blond hair had flakes of darkness in it.

**Demon**: "Sir?"

**Main Demon**: "Ay, I have just had a vision!"

**Demon**: Shares a look with most of the demons, "Anything good?"

**Main Demon**: He shakes his head and smiles widely, "No!" He shows his white teeth, "Evil, mostly evil," He started into an evil laugh, and it scared most of the demons, "Come, we have Halliwells to plan to kill, we also have a Queen to welcome," As he walks out into the outside of his throne room, "They called me crazy, they ignored me for my whole life, but now, they will be forced to remember, who they left behind, ay, Halliwells, you will regret the day, I was born, the day you forgot of who I was, and the day you stole the one thing I wanted," He walked out of the room, "My family,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian walked into his office and found a brown hair dark skinned man sitting at his desk. As he walked more into the room, he guy stood up on his guard.

**Damian**: Sighed, he wasn't happy but he wasn't angry as the guy looked, "Hello DJ,"

-x-x-x-**  
**Things happen but we don't really know why,**  
**Once more you tell those lies to me,**  
**Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)**  
**Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears**  
**I'm not feeling this situation.**  
**-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
_Drew Fuller as __Chris Halliwell_  
_Wes Ramsey as __Wyatt Halliwell_  
_Alexis Bledel as __Mel Robin [Halliwell]_**  
**_Channing Tatum as __Hank Halliwell_**  
**_Eliza Dushku as __Parker Halliwell_  
_Erica Durance as __Nix Halliwell_  
_Chris Evans as __Pacey Halliwell_  
_James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**_**  
**_David Boreanaz as __Lex Nicoli_**  
**With:  
_Megan Fox as __Silver Halliwell_  
_Sophia Bush as __Emma Halliwell_  
_Joshua Jackson as __Ryan Halliwell_  
Guest starring:  
_Holly Marie Combs as __Piper Halliwell_  
_Alyssa Milano as __Phoebe Halliwell_  
_Rose McGowan as __Paige Halliwell_**  
**_Shannen Doherty as __Prue Halliwell_**  
**_Brian Krause as __Leo Wyatt_  
_Victor Webster_ as _**Coop **__**Valentín**_  
_Ivan ____Sergei__ as_ _**Henry Mitchell**_**  
**_T.W. King as__**Andy Trudeau**_  
_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Jane**_**  
**_And introducing:  
Cam Gigandet as __**Main Demon**__. (You'll learn his name sometime in the future.)  
Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**__  
Balthazar Getty as __**Derek **__**Tiernan **__(I know he played Richard but I like him better as Derek.)__  
__Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**__  
Ext. San Francisco_  
_various shots of the city the last one stops, to show Hank and Lex working on a car. Underlined by the song: '_TiK ToK' by Ke$ha.

**Lex**: Under the hood without a shirt. Hank standing next to him wiping some sweat out of his eyes with an old rag. "You know, I would have thought you'd just give us this day,"

**Hank**: Throwing the rag onto another car, "Why? You didn't know Vincent that well,"

**Lex**: Stands up and grabs a wet cloth, "Maybe I had a date,"

**Hank**: Shaking his head, "Dude, my sister just turned you down,"

**Lex**: Looks away, he doesn't like this, he hated lying about why he was leaving, which was also to blame on his sister, and now he has to lie to his best friend about dating said sister. God he knew that some way somehow this was his Hazel, his twins sister, way of getting back at him for not telling her that he was back, "Yea, well I'm a fast man, Henry you know that,"

**Hank**: He looks around to the empty garage, "You know, this place missed you,"

**Lex**: Smiles, "Oh is that another way to tell your old partner that you could use his help?"

**Hank**: "Look," Lex nods, "You're my best friend, out of this family,"

**Lex**: "Chris being yours in that family,"

**Hank**: "Yea, so when I say, I need help,"

**Lex**: Grabs Hank in a bear hug, "Yes! I'll do it!"

**Hank**: Trying to get Lex off of him, "Damn you stupid bear off!"

Henry walked into the room with Derek Tiernan this was so not good for Lex.

**Derek**: Stops smiling as he saw his youngest son standing there, "LEXTON?"

**Lex**: "Aw crap,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel had found some way to pull away from the manor thankfully with the aid of her very much drunk cousins. The wake had ended but her family or rather her brothers and mother had tried to keep her there but thankfully her drunk ass cousins had made a horrific spectacle of themselves as demons poured into the room, they almost got killed because they had been really drunk. Wyatt and Chris had killed the demons but the point was still there, Pacey Nix and Parker were very much drunk. That was also the first time she ever heard any of her Aunts yell at their kids most of all 'The Trouble Halliwell' group. Not that the drunks minded, they planned to go to the Underworld and take on some demons, but she did noticed how tired Parker looked, and how Parker's breathing was off, she just didn't say anything because she was trying to get the hell out of there. They had other plans for her they had wanted her to come with them, but before they could she said she had work and that was the last she saw of the drunks. She was now walking into her apartment. She threw her keys on the floor and took off her jacket throwing it also on the floor and then walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge but as she did this she was forced to stop dead she saw, Vincent's old muddy as hell work boots on the clean white tiles. She had warned him about the last time he did this: she'd kill him if he did it again. So she picked them up and stormed into his room ready to give him hell, but as she opened the door it then dawned on her, that he wasn't going to be there, that he would never leave his muddy boots in the kitchen, that he would never call her at work to see if she wanted to get some lunch, that he would never tell her that it was going to be okay, that he was dead.

**Mel**: Drops the boots and looked up to the sky, "You want hell, you want me to be evil… well then we shall see… who wants the other back to the way they once where,"

She boomed out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker kicked a demon on his side she wasn't in a good mood and he was pissing her more off, he wouldn't get the hint and die already. Of course her mother had found out about her bring drunk. And of course she got yelled at. What she didn't understand was why her mother always expecting greatness from her? She wasn't the type of person that did great things. Sure she took awesome picture once and a while had awards for some of them, and did really great things around the magical community when she could. But her mother almost expected her to save the world. On her own mind you. This was one of the many reasons that Parker was the way she was, it was the reason that she still smoked, still drank. The stress got to her at times. Yes she knew it was bad for her heart, did she care? No. Would she? Maybe when she was in the hospital for getting another; heart attack. She flinched as she remembered that kinda of pain. She swore to god that tortured would have been painful but less painful at the same time.

**Pacey**: Looks over to Parker as she slapped the crap out of the demon. God he knew that there was something off with her. It wasn't just her need to get her anger out because of her mother yelling at her. There was something wrong with her. She was breathing heavily and she looked kinda green. That was never a good sign, "Parker why don't you go home?"

**Parker**: Threw a demon at another demon as he shimmered into the Underworld, "And just let you have all the fun?" She laughs and throws a green bolt at the demons making them explode in a green flash, "I don't think so, but if you want to leave go right ahead," She punched a demon, "I'll be glad to take the rest of them on for you," Then sent him into a wall.

**Pacey**: Growled, she was being stubborn again, something he wished she didn't have, which was something he used to missed, from the other Parker. Though her mother and her father didn't like to admit it, but Valentine and Parker were really closer than anyone knew. Valentine looked up to Ryan before he went loco, and Parker did the same here but Ryan never went loco. Valentine had always had bad luck with love until she stopped being stupid and let herself feel something for Damian, Parker had a bad love life until Damian got off his ass and told her how he felt and after she stopped freaking out she told him that she felt the same, sure Valentine and Damian never married or even thought about marriage, but they had thought of kids something Damian and Parker hadn't, hell they were still in the stage of planning the damn wedding and for Christ sakes but they had been engaged since Parker entered college at 17 and Damian finished the academy at 24, both of them putting it off. "And have my angry Aunt yell at me? Fuck no!"

**Parker**: Rolls her light green eyes, "I wasn't as drunk as you two!"

**Pacey**: Ignores her as she stumbled on her words just a bit but something told him he should have been paying attention to that he'd regret it later, "Where the hell is Nix?"

**Parker**: Stopped fighting her demons and listened for her cousin, she heard her thoughts and found her to be in deeper trouble than anyone could ever be. "Fuck, Pace looks like you get your wish!"

She hearted out.

**Pacey**: Looks around as the demons start to circle him. "Uh yea, that's what I always wanted,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Lex stood in front of his father as he didn't look happy.

**Lex**: "Dad I can explain,"

**Derek**: "I came to look at my car, with my favorite moron, and now I see my youngest son is back," He looks over to Henry and then to Hank, "Why does this feel like this has you two written all over it?"

**Hank**: Lex glared back at him, "Hey I didn't do anything,"

**Henry**: "All I said was I'll join you," But a smile spread on his face, "So Hank let's go see that car, and leave these two to talk,"

**Hank**: "What a good idea dad,"

Both walked away, trying to hold in their joyful giggles. Those two were too much like Paige sometimes. And it was weird seeing as Henry only married her. Lex thought maybe it was true, what people say, that when you get married you turn into your spouse's other half, and slowly you both become one. But as he turned to look at his father's red face, he hopped he was wrong, the man used to be sweet, until Piper Halliwell had showed him and Eva how to be strict.

**Derek**: Only sighed, he knew now why Henry had told him that they should check up on Hank, god did he knew that man was too much like his wife, "Okay, Lex, let's talk,"

**Lex**: "About what dad?"

**Derek**: Trying to hold in his anger and his excitement that his youngest son was back, "How long have you been back?"

**Lex**: "A month or three,"

**Derek**: Rolling his eyes, "Who else knows?"

**Lex**: "I can't give out my people,"

**Derek**: As if he had to ask he already knew who, "Angel, and Hazel,"

**Lex**: "Just Angel," He cursed under his breathe, his older brother was going to kill him one of these days, he had called him half demon the other day, and now he was calling him by his first name, he was a dead man if Damian ever found out, "Don't be mad at Dam,"

**Derek**: "I'm never mad at Angel when he's helping you kids out, why doesn't Hazel know?"

**Lex**: "Well seeing as she still lives at home,"

**Derek**: "Just like, Damian,"

**Lex**: "She can't keep a secret for shit dad, you know that,"

**Derek**: Chuckles, his daughter had taken lesson on how to keep secrets from her Aunt Phoebe he just knew it, "True very true son,"

Hank and Henry were watching from a safe distanced.

**Henry**: "I think your mom came up with a good plan,"

**Hank**: "For once, I hope you don't tell her that,"

**Henry**: Just laughs, "I know her plans go all over the place,"

**Hank**: "It's no wonder why Parker was named after her,"

**Henry**: "I don't know sometimes Parker reminds me of your Aunt Piper,"

**Hank**: "Aunt Piper tries to stay away from the Underworld, dad just to keep us safer, and Parker goes into the Underworld, to give us all grey hairs!"

**Henry**: Laughs, "Don't talk that way about your cousin, Henry, you don't know how she can be,"

**Hank**: Rolls his eyes, he could never understand why, in his father's eyes and most of the men in his family didn't see that Parker was hell on wheels? "Whatever you want to tell yourself dad, but that girl is hella a lot worse than me and Chris,"

**Henry**: "For some reason I doubt that,"

**Hank**: "I don't know why, you would, we've grown up a lot,"

**Henry**: Rolls his eyes again, "Please Henry, tell that to your mother, but don't tell that to me, I know the truth, my boy, I know the truth,"

**Hank**: "So maybe we haven't grown up yet, what's your point?"

**Henry**: "No point, don't get your mother on me,"

Lex and Derek walked over to the Henrys' and stood there laughing their asses off as both adult men started to wrestle each other.

**Derek**: "Henry I saw you're worse than little Henry,"

**Hank**: In a head lock, "It's Hank, Uncle Derek,"

**Henry**: Messing up Hank's hair, "Yea!"

**Hank**: "Dad quit it, I'm telling mom!"

All the men just started to laugh.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian could honestly say he was shocked and confused as to why DJ was standing or rather had been sitting in his chair.

**DJ**: "Angel,"

**Damian**: Grinding his teeth together, he hated that name, and some of him never really understood why, "What are you doing here?"

**DJ**: A smug smile on his face, he knew how to push Damian's buttons, "I'm, back,"

**Damian**: "What bought this on? I thought you were leaving for good?"

**DJ**: "My mom talked me back,"

Andy and Darryl walked into the room both laughing. They stopped as they saw both of the younger men looking like they needed to get into a ring and go at it.

**Darryl**: "DJ, Damian, what are you two just standing here for?"

**Andy**: "Yea, don't you have a bunch of cases to work?"

**Damian**: Stopped glaring back to DJ because DJ was glaring back at him, "What?"

**Darryl**: "You have a partner now, Dam, you get cases now too,"

**Damian**: "Really?"

**DJ**: "Great he's inexperienced, I want another partner,"

**Andy**: "Look, as the Chief, you're lucky that your Dad was able to get you back in,"

**Darryl**: "Now, don't spit in the face of the man that gave you wings, you damn well know that no one wanted to be stuck with you, you're lucky to even have Damian, he's a good damn cop!"

**DJ**: "He's a rooky!"

**Damian**: "What the fuck are you? You leave for four years and now you're a big man? Did you hit your head on the wall? Or somethin' because last time I checked, we both finished the academy at the same fucking time,"

**Andy**: "Damian, watch your mouth I know damn well that Eva and Derek didn't raise you like that,"

**Damian**: Looks down as he is reminded of his father and step-mother, that he now thought of as his mother, "Sorry Uncle Andy,"

**Andy**: "It's okay now remember, boys play nice,"

He walked out of the room.

**Darryl**: About to follow Andy out, "Now you both have to share this room, don't worry we'll get one of you a desk real soon," He walked out shaking his head at how stupid both of them were being. "Kids,"

**Damian**: Looks back over to DJ, "You're in my chair,"

**DJ**: Sits down and puts his shoes on Damian's desk, "Oh am I? I didn't know, Mr. Magic,"

**Damian**: Sighed, he just stood there, "If only you knew,"

**DJ**: "What's that?"

**Damian**: "Nothing,"

Suddenly his office door opened up again, this time he saw Ryan and Silver, both were smiling which was an improvement, seeing as both were pretty fucking drunk right now. They blamed themselves for Vincent's death, if they wouldn't have been to hung up on love making, they'd have been able to feel the hate that the Darklighter must of felt. And the way Mel looked at them didn't help. She didn't blame them, but they had made her open her eyes to the fact that she was in love with Vincent and they had also gotten him to say the words that she had always wanted to hear, only he was dying and they weren't surrounded by roses or anything romantic.

**Silver**: Looks up to see DJ sitting on Damian's desk, Damian didn't look happy, "Hello DJ,"

**DJ**: Smiles, "Hello Sil,"

**Damian**: "Oh so that magical person you can stand?"

**DJ**: "She's a cupid, who the hell knows what you are,"

**Ryan**: "He's a good demo…"

**Damian**: Made him shut up as he threw Ryan a glare, a demonic glare, "Shut up Ryan,"

_**Ryan's thoughts**__: "Doesn't he know?"_

_**Silver's thoughts**__: "No,"_

_**Ryan's thoughts**__: "Why not?"_

_**Damian's thoughts**__: "Because, he'll want to kill me, and then you explain why Parker killed him after he killed me, just remember you'll be telling this to his father the chief of police."_

**Ryan**: Sighs, everyone in his family and their attitude problems, where starting to get on his nerves, "So what brings you back?"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Nix looked at her cousin, both where in the Underworld hanging upside down and chained to a wall.

**Nix**: "So…"

**Parker**: Not even wanting Nix to say anything, she might kill her cousin, "Nix this is all, your fault,"

**Nix**: Rolling her brown eyes, "My fault? What the hell did I do?"

**Parker**: Sarcastic as ever, "Oh I don't know, piss off one hell of a demon!"

**Nix**: Sighs, she looks back over to Parker who is greener than normal, "Park, are you okay?"

**Parker**: Angry as hell, "Am I okay? She asks. I'm fucking hanging upside down on this stupid wall, and you ask me if I'm okay!" Her voice getting high, "You have some fucking nerve!"

**Nix**: She shakes her head so her hair gets out of her eyes, "Come on, just call for help,"

**Parker**: "So I can get yelled at again? I don't think so!" Suddenly the chamber door opened and in walked the main Demon. Other demons followed him and they shut the door behind them. "Let me do the talking," Nix went to say no but Parker started anyways, "Look, you moron!" She bit her tongue, she hadn't meant to say that, she was going to flirt with him, not making him pissed and by the gleam in his icy dark blue eyes she had made him really pissed, "Sorry, mind control,"

**Nix**: Rolling her eyes, Parker chose one hella of a good time to start having a smart ass hell mouth, "Great Parker good job!" It may have been her fault that they where there, but it was Parker that was going to get them killed, "Wonderfully done little cousin,"

**Parker**: Not going to take her crap right now, her head was killing her as it is, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**Main Demon**: He had her in front of him, the woman that helped make his life more painful; oh this was going to be fun, "Let's begin," Point to Parker, "With her,"

**Parker**: Eyes went wide as she saw the tools appear out of nowhere, "Aw crap,"

The Main demon walked up to the wall.

**Parker**: "I really don't want to die today,"

**Main Demon**: Takes off a sharp as hell athame from the wall, "Funny you should have thought about that before you came back home Valentine,"

**Parker**: Annoying at the name that he called her, "Funny but I don't live in this Underworld,"

**Main Demon**: "I wasn't talking about the manor, I was talking about this… never mind, you'll understand later, much later,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was stalking the Underworld she had just killed ten demons and had gotten out with only a scratch to the face, that was progress, and as she made her way to the end of a cave she found Jane standing there.

**Mel**: Her voice held evil, "Jane,"

**Jane**: Sighed almost sadden by what she saw, "Hello, my Queen,"

**Mel**: Acted confused, "What?"

**Jane**: "Don't act stupid, I know,"

**Mel**: Dropping the act, "**What? Is it so bad that I have returned**?"

**Jane**: "You won't for long, they'll know and they will hunt you down,"

**Mel**: "**Not if they want their sister**," Suddenly Mel's face became pained, "JANE HELP," She dropped to her knees, in pain, then she flashed green and the weakness was gone power was only there, pain and power, "**I am in control you stupid weak little girl**!"

**Jane**: As if Mel hadn't screamed for her help, "They will learn what has come to pass,"

**Mel**: "**But we both know you won't tell them**," She smiles an evil smile, the blue in Mel's eyes was dark, light in them gone, **"How does it feel to see history repeat itself, Grace?"**

**Jane**: Standing her full height, "Parker shall overcome it,"

**Mel**: Waves her off as if nothing, "**But will Mel**?"

**Jane**: Nodding her head, "She shall be saved, that is what history has taught us, you just sit and wait, Queen Robin, it will happen,"

**Mel**: Rolling her eyes, "**Oh child have you not learned, it will not pass**,"

**Jane**: Watches as Mel booms out, this time it almost looks like shimmering, darkness had surrounded her smoke, "I'm really going to enjoy Parker pulling you out of her cousin, I'm really going to enjoy seeing that feud be put an end,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

The main demon was kicking the crap out of Parker, who didn't scream or didn't moan in pain. He was becoming quite irritated with her, though he knew if she wouldn't break then she never would. And he couldn't have that. Nix was still upside down, there was nothing she could do but hang there upside down and watch the son of a bitch torture her youngest cousin.

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "Hang in there Park,"_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "We need help,"_

Nix could hear the pain in her cousin's thought, she could also feel and see it. Parker's heart was weaker than it normally was and it was always weak. In fact it was the reason why she couldn't be healed fully, it made her have chest pains, because her heart would work over-time trying to fix what the healing had fix. Parker's heart wasn't that smart. That's why she had gotten a heart attack at the age of 16. That and some demons had thought it'd be funny to go burning a Halliwell. And the only Halliwell they had found was Parker so she got the happy little treatment to be burned. Of course the mothers' had gotten back at the demons with the help of her Aunt Billie, Aunt Eva and her now dead Aunt Ava, but the damaged had been done. Parker had to be in the hospital for at least a week. The same place she had to put up with half of her childhood.

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "I'll do everything I can,"_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: As the main demon started to inject her with something that was making her sleep, "Nix…"_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: Starting to look worried, "Yea Parks?"_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: Her eyes closing, "I love you,"_

Fear entered Parker's eyes as they opened one last time, and in returned Nix's.

_**Nix's thoughts**__: Looking up to see the main demon standing over to her, "I'll tell you that, when we get out of here,"_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "You mean… IF,"_

**Main Demon**: "You're turn,"

**Nix**: Now taking charge, "Bring it on,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was writing on the outside of his desk, while DJ was looking though a file. Ryan hearted into the room and froze it before either man knew what was happening. Silver hearted into the room with Emma.

**Emma**: "Guys, why are we here?" She looks over to DJ and Damian frozen, she shook her head, "Great, you two are worse than Parker and Pacey, you two never know when to stay out of someone's business just like the two stupid twitches from another mother,"

**Silver**: Rolling her brown eyes at her cousin, "We need help,"

**Emma**: Looking confused, "Why?"

**Ryan**: Almost ashamed, "Because we seem to get those that we help killed, so,"

**Emma**: Still not understanding, "So what?"

**Silver**: Her emotions getting the better of her, "Do we have to spell it out?" She was Parker's twin, she had her temper problems Parker was just a lot worse when it came to controlling it. Silver on the other hand being a cupid had more of a hang to it, but she was still prone to some outburst. "Em,"

**Emma**: Stood there frozen for a second. "Wait you want me to help you with them?"

**Ryan/Silver**: "YEA!"

**Emma**: Looking at them as if they had lost their minds, "Why? You two know how to help others,"

**Ryan**: Shaking his head, "No, we couldn't get Wy back together with you know,"

**Silver**: "And we weren't fast enough to see that their was a Darklighter after Mel,"

**Emma**: "Guys that wasn't your fault, I'm sure if Parker were here she'd laugh at you for being stupid as hell,"

**Silver**: Sudden pain ran though her face, "Parker,"

**Ryan**: Looks over to his little sister, "Sil?"

**Silver**: "Something's wrong," She grabs her jaw, "She's hurt," She looks up to them, "We have to tell mom,"

They hearted out, leaving Damian and DJ to be fixed for another day. Something was deadly wrong with Parker.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Phoebe and her sisters were standing in the kitchen when her two oldest hearted into the room. She felt and saw the look of pain in Silver's eyes, she only felt that kinda pain when Parker was hurt.

**Piper**: Going to help Silver so she'd sit down, "What happened?"

**Silver**: "I don't know, Parker…" She grabs her heart in pain, "Oh god not again, that girl promise me she wouldn't get another fucking heart attack,"

Chris and Wyatt walked into the room with '**Mel**' right next to them.

**Chris**: "What happened?"

**Ryan**: "Something's wrong with Parker, have you two seen Pacey or Nix?"

Just then Pacey walked into the room with a pizza box, Lex and Hank were next to him.

**Lex**: "Come on Pacey why didn't you let me drive your car? I am named after it!"

**Pacey**: Rolling his eyes, "Because that's all you're good at, being named after it, I know damn well you almost killed Wyatt's car, the hell you're doing that to my baby,"

**Emma**: Starting to worry, "Pacey have you seen Nix or Parker?"

**Pacey**: Looking confused, "Their not back yet?" Nix and Parker were always back before him, he just thought that they were off getting drunk, "Shit,"

**Prue**: "Back from where Andrew?"

**Pacey**: Looking up to her ashamed, "The Underworld, we went after you yelled at us, needed to blow off some steam, Parker went to help Nix, and she left me with a pack of crazy demons, are you sure their just not around?"

**Silver**: "I feel like a heart attack is about to come on, does that sound like just hanging out to you?"

**Pacey**: Looked scared, "What?"

**Ryan**: "Look we're not sure about anything,"

**Pacey**: His hands going over his face, "I should have went, how could, I be soooo stupid!" He kicked the table in anger, "Fuck!"

**Phoebe**: "Pacey honey, it's okay, you didn't know,"

**Pacey**: "I should have,"

**Hank**: Trying to calm him down, he had angry problems just like Parker but she was a lot worse, "Hey buddy, we don't know anything yet,"

**Chris**: "Yea, Pacey, you'll see they'll be okay,"

**Pacey**: "Not if someone got to them,"

**Lex**: "We'll find them,"

**Pacey**: Looks over to Lex, "We better,"

**Lex**: Nods his head, "We will,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

The main demon had finished almost killing Nix now, Parker was awake, she looked and felt like crap. Her head was buzzing and all she tasted was blood.

**Main Demon**: "You know, I used to think you were a Queen," He pulls out an athame and cleans it off, "I thought you'd be worth the pain it'd cause when they found that I killed you,"

**Parker**: No fear, she couldn't let him see it, "I am,"

**Main Demon**: Smiles showing his clean white teeth, "Oh really and why?"

**Parker**: "Wouldn't you like to know," As would she.

**Main Demon**: Nodding his head, "You're going to regret the day you forgot and thought nothing of me,"

**Parker**: "No I won't, I already forgot what the hell we were talking about!" Before she could add her trade mark smirk he stabbed her in the stomach with the athame. "You son of a bitch,"

**Main Demon**: "Be careful you don't know who you insult!"

**Parker**: "No, but I'm sure as hell your mother is sick to her stomach with what you've become,"

**Main Demon**: "I wouldn't know, my father had me kill her, to prove how loyal I was to him,"

**Parker**: A sparkle shined in her eyes, she had heard or she had felt as if she knew about something like that happening. "What?" Blood dripped out of her shirt as the athame had cut her deep.

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "PARKER?"_

**Main Demon**: "I killed my mother at age, 16, while I forced everyone I loved to watch,"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "P-Pacey,"_

**Main Demon**: "But enough about me," He pushed the athame more into her chest trying to get her to scream, but she wouldn't, or couldn't something wouldn't let her, he thought it was her Halliwell pride, but it was her fear, "Let's continue what you stopped when you fell asleep,"

**Parker**: "At least you let me sleep,"

**Main Demon**: "I thought you were dead,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "Where are you?"_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Torture room, Underworld, Nix is here,"_

**Main Demon**: "This time I think I will finish the job,"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Pacey,"_

**Main Demon**: "Yes, that will give her more incentive to talk," He slammed his fist into her jaw. "More fun for me if she doesn't," He hit her again, making her lip bust and bleed, "Who, really cares about two little dead Halliwells?" Parker looks up to him breathing hard, "Not many demons,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "We're on our way, to the Underworld to find you,"_

**Parker**: "They should, our mothers are some pretty fucking strong women you don't piss off the Power of Four," Spite out the blood getting back some will power as she looked at what he had done to Nix it made her angry, "You know who you hit like?" The main demon stopped hitting her in the face, "You hit like a girl a weak little girl!"

The main demon didn't say anything this time he only kicked her in the ribs. Parker only grunted in response.

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Hurry Pacey we don't have much time,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Lex was looking though the book Pacey next to him.

**Lex**: Slams the book shut in angry, "Damnit! This crap doesn't help us for shit! It doesn't even tell us what the hell we can do to find them, she sounded weak didn't she? Fucking shit! We need to hurry,"

**Pacey**: Just frowns. He had calmed down a bit but Lex seemed to boil up with anger. It left Pacey with the belief something was up with Lex and Nix again. "Dude,"

**Derek**: Entered the room to see his youngest lose his cool. "I had a feeling I'd see you here," He looks over to Pacey, "Pace, you're mother and Aunts want you, they think that maybe they can help find the girls,"

**Pacey**: "Okay," Looks back to Lex, "Lex, be more careful with the book, after many years of Parker kicking it on the floor I think its going to rip soon,"

**Lex**: "Okay," Pacey left the room, and Lex looks up to his dad, "What's up dad?"

**Derek**: "I don't know, I just wanted to talk for a second, and then I learn that Nix and Parker are missing, and that Mel has returned home," He smiles, "I'm telling your mother about that one,"

**Lex**: Looks down, "I understand,"

**Derek**: "I'll warn you when she comes to see Mel for herself," Lex looks up now confused, "What? I can't have that crazy woman attack my youngest son!" Lex runs over and hugs his father, "Come on Lex, you didn't really think I would tell her would you?"

**Lex**: "No, but I was worried,"

**Derek**: "You're going to have to tell her on your own buddy, and hopefully it will be soon,"

**Lex**: "I'll try,"

**Derek**: "I know you will,"

**Wyatt's voice**: "LEXTON NICOLI TIERNAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

**Lex**: Looks back to his father, "Looks like I'm needed,"

**Derek**: "Go get them!" Lex ran away and Derek smiled. "She really did give us a better life," Looks up to the sky, "Now don't mess this one up, guys, let us get back both Parker and Nix, they've done a lot for this world more than both know,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

The cousins orbed and starred into the Underworld.

**Pacey**: "Okay this is how it's going to go,"

**Mel**: "**If you don't mind I'll be on my own**,"

**Wyatt**: "Mel,"

**Mel**: "**I'm a powerful little girl,"**

**Chris**: "No doubt in my mind Mel but…"

**Mel**: Didn't wait for him to finished she boomed out.

**Lex**: "Okay, Halliwells we'll deal with her after we find the other two,"

Chris and Wyatt shared a look. They both orbed out, after her. Pacey sighed annoyed, all that left him with was Hank, Lex Emma and Ryan. The last two might has well been children. Silver couldn't come she was busy screaming in pain.

**Hank**: "Look, I'll go with those two,"

**Lex**: "And I'll be with Pacey,"

**Pacey**: "What fun,"

**Emma**: "Isn't that not fair? We're more people,"

**Hank**: "Believe me, I've got my work cut out for me,"

**Ryan**: "Not now Henry, my littlest sister is in trouble as I must remind you, so is yours,"

**Hank**: "I know, I just like to joke,"

**Pacey**: "He does that to calm his anger down, Ryan don't mess with his way of copping,"

**Ryan**: "Fine, just find my sister,"

**Pacey**: Stands his full height, "I will,"

He and Lex took off in a run.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt and Chris were walking though the Underworld.

**Chris**: "Fuck where the hell did she go?"

**Wyatt**: "Something's wrong with her you know that right?"

**Chris**: "Yes,"

**Wyatt**: "What the hell are we going to do about it?"

**Chris**: "No clue Wy and that scares the hell out of me, just like I know it does you,"

**Wyatt**: "You are the one with the brains," Stops walking as he hears something. Chris also stops walking as he hears it as well, "Is that…"

They walk close to a door and hear Parker's voice.

**Parker**: "Oh kill me already you stupid fuck face! Damn can't you do anything right? No wonder mommy is dead but then again I bet she isn't you must have failed at killing her like you're failing at killing me!"

**Wyatt/Chris**: "Parker," "Paige,"

The door opened and Chris grabbed his brother's hand making them both invisible. The main demon walked though he had blood on his face and clothes. Wyatt couldn't help but see something familiar about him.

**Main Demon**: "She won't talk,"

**Demon**: "Did you think she would?"

**Main Demon**: Gives him a dry look, "Get rid of her,"

He flamed out and Chris and Wyatt be became visible again.

**Demon**: "Attack!"

Wyatt throws him against the wall knocking him out, while Chris blew up some other demons. Both ran into the room and were angered at what they saw. Oh the son of a bitch that did this was going to burn when they got their hands on his fucking neck.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel had boomed all over the Underworld just to get away from the two morons she called brothers. That's why she found herself walking though another bar, that's why the bar was empty, all the demons were trying to get a piece of a Halliwell.

**Mel**: "I know you're there, just come out,"

**Main Demon**: Walks out from the shadow, a cold evil smile on his face, "Well what brings, thy Queen back to her throne?"

**Mel**: "**I want it back**," She turns back to look at him, "**Is something wrong**?"

**Main Demon**: "Well… last I checked, you're in the body of a 22 year old brat,"

**Mel**: Walks up to him and they start a full on make out session, she pulls away, "**I still think I have the heart to do what I shall with you,"**

**Main Demon**: Kisses her hand, "Ay, you are really back, no bullshit?"

**Mel**: "**No bullshit**,"

**Main Demon**: "You're family is here,"

**Mel**: "**You mean her family**,"

**Main Demon**: "Whatever, they're here,"

**Mel**: Smiles the same cold evil smile that he did, "**Well, then, why don't we have a little fun**?"

**Main Demon**: "I love the way you think,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Pacey and Lex hadn't said much, both would rather hunt in silence than talk. But this time for some odd reason Pacey spoke.

**Pacey**: "So tell me, how long have you and Nix been back?"

**Lex**: Almost stumbled over a pebble, "What?"

**Pacey**: Gave him a dry look, "I'm the cousin to a cupid who loves to mess with everyone's love life, plus Parker has been working her charm and she never messes up when it comes to love,"

**Lex**: Shaking his head, "Look, Nix doesn't want to tell anyone,"

**Pacey**: "I won't tell a soul, just Parker," But he smiled, "But in a way, that's no one really, since she and I mostly share the same soul,"

**Lex**: "Just because you two were born at the same time and second doesn't mean you can't lie to each other. I bet Parker lies to you about some things why can't, you?"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "I lie every day, I see her, I lie to protect her, and even then I know it won't for long,"_

**Pacey**: With a dry tone and a sour face, "Because I'm her cousin,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hank was walking with Emma and Ryan both were arguing on something pointless. They had said he sometimes didn't have his head in the game, but they didn't seem to remember he wasn't that bad. But then again, if that where true he would have saw the demons waiting for them. Before the energy ball hit him.

**Hank**: Standing up and looking at his cousin and little sister, "We fine?"

**Emma**: "Whiplash,"

**Ryan**: Getting to his feet and shaking his head so he could stop the dizziness, "Did anyone see the son of a bitch that rammed into me?"

**Hank**: "Not driving, Ry, we're in a full on war,"

He conjured an energy ball and chucked it back at them.

**Emma**: Taking out an athame, but with fear in her eyes, "You know, what I give to trade with Nixie,"

**Hank**: Darkly chuckles, "Fuck you two are as worse than me, and I'm fucking bad!"

**Ryan**: "What is it with this family and comparing me with the nuts in it?"

**Hank**: "I take that to offence, I'm not as crazy as your sister,"

**Emma**: "Enough pay attention,"

**Hank**: Smiles, "Aw, Prue thinks she's Phoebe,"

**Emma**: Throws the athame and misses the demon, "I swear to god, I don't know how she puts up with you,"

**Hank**: Hits a demon with a side kick, "What can I say?" Punches one in the gut then asks again with a smug gleam in his eyes, "What can I say? I'm a loveable brother,"

**Ryan**: "PLEASE! You're crazy, I've always been sane,"

Hank just rolls his eyes. 'Halliwell' and 'sane', those two words in the English language, should never be in the same sentence, or at least Paige Parker Halliwell, Phoebe Phoenix Halliwell and Andrew Pacey Halliwell and sane shouldn't be.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Right in front of both of the oldest Halliwell brothers, was a bloody as hell Nix. She had cuts on her face, and more cuts on her lower chest. And then their hung Parker, she was breathing but it looked forced and it looked like it hurt to even move. She also had blood coming out from her shirt and face. But she looked better than Nix that was for sure.

**Chris**: "Oh thank god," He walked over to Nix to get her down, Wyatt to Parker, "Come on Nixie, you have to be alive,"

**Parker**: Groans as Wyatt orbs her out of the chains and into his arms, "She is, in a lot of pain too," She hearted out from his arms and stood next to them, "Look you have to get her to Uncle Henry like now,"

**Wyatt**: "We need to get you there too,"

**Parker**: Shaking her head, "I'm fine I have to find the bastard that did this,"

**Chris**: "We don't have time for your crap Paige!"

**Parker**: Her voice wasn't emotional, it was a dry tone that scared both of them, "No you do, not,"

**Wyatt**: "We can't leave you here," Trying to appeal to her brain, "You're heart is beating normally!"

**Parker**: It seemed her brain wasn't working either, "And?"

**Wyatt**: Looking like he would explode soon, "PARKER!"

**Parker**: "JUST GO!" She needed to do this alone, even if it killed her. "I have to take care of some things,"

**Wyatt**: Trying to get her to understand what he's whole medical career had taught him, "But your heart, it's beating normally,"

**Parker**: "Your point?"

**Wyatt**: Worried as a doctor and her cousin, "It's never done that before,"

**Parker**: Rubbing her wounded neck, "Well it's a new day,"

**Chris**: Looks into Nix's pained filled eyes, "We have to get her healed and both of us can't heal,"

**Wyatt**: Looking hard at her, "Don't you dare do anything stupid,"

**Parker**: "Who do you think you're talking to?" As he orbs out with Chris, "That's all I can do Wy that's all I was taught,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "I've heard that death was easy,"_

Parker hearted into a cave in the Underworld. She knew he was here, he had to be, she felt his rage and pain. Suddenly the main demon walked out of the shadows a cold smile on his face. Parker limbed over to him, making him laugh, he raised his hand and fire left it, she dropped to the ground in the nick of time. The flames shot past her. Just inches, away from where her head once was.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That once it happens, you're fucked because you cannot change it,"_

**Main Demon**: "Damn, Valentine, haven't we played this game already,"

**Parker**: Getting up from the ground, trying to show no pain, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

**Main Demon**: "Isn't that your name?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That the ones you leave behind move on,"_

**Parker**: "Yea, but I go by Halliwell," She shot a green bolt at him hitting him in the chest making him crash into a wall. "Is something wrong? Did you lose you ability to come up with a come-back?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That you are forgotten forever,"_

**Main Demon**: Shaking his head, "No, I just wanted to ponder on how stupid your family has made you,"

**Parker**: Grinding her teeth, "Yea, about that," She charged her bolt and turned it into a lighter green she then shot it at him slicing his cheek in half, "That's from my cousin,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "A soul now gone, erased from the hearts and memories of those you loved,"_

**Main Demon**: "Oh is she alive?" He stands up and throws more flames at her. Parker's heart was beating faster now. Which wasn't good, seeing as it had slowed down, and was now shooting high into the sky, "I really wish I could understand when one is dead you Halliwells know how to cheat death,"

**Parker**: "No we don't, we're just good friends with him," She did a running kick and connected with his face, "Trust me, he's like a god father to me,"

**Main Demon**: "I highly doubt that,"

**Parker**: "I would have cared, but I don't,"

She prepaid another bolt but before she could use it, she felt like all the air in her lungs disappeared. She fell onto her knees wheezing for air, **'Mel'** walked out of the shadows and waved her hand making Parker knock out. The main demon walked up to her, both looked at Parker as if she was a pet.

**Main Demon**: "Can we keep her?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "They say that you'll get over it,"_

**Mel**: "**No**,"

**Main Demon**: "But I wouldn't hurt her, I'd just torture her,"

**Mel**: "**She must go back**,"

**Main Demon**: "Something wrong? Love, you're acting up again,"

Mel fell to her knees the main demon looked torn between feeling nothing and feeling worry. She stood up and her eyes this time had no dark what so ever, but a lot of light.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "Because there you'll be reunited with those you once lost,"_

**Main Demon**: "Ay, my Queen, where hath one gone?"

**Mel**: A little fearful, she looks over to Parker who is passed out and not breathing at all, "Look you stupid prick I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're not touching my cousin anymore!"

**Main Demon**: "You do not remember, but in time, you shall Robin you shall,"

**Mel**: For some reason the son of a bitch had her scared, and there weren't that many that could in fact do that, "The names Mel,"

**Main Demon**: "For now,"

Knowing this was her chance she grabbed a knocked out Parker and boomed out of the Underworld before the Main Demon could kill her.

**Main Demon**: "So she's not fully taken over, no matter, she will be soon,"

He flames out, another demon with longer blond hair and facial hair, with dark green eyes walks out from the shadow.

**Demon**: "So… she lives… so, she shall die for the greater evil,"

He booms out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "But I see it another way,"_

Parker had her eyes closed last thing she remembered was feeling a lot of pain, and the inability to breath. Now she found herself lying some were soft, and yet still lumpy almost like a _cloud_. And there was a wet cloth on her forehead, someone was adding more water. The only sane thought that came through her mind was to heart. So that's what she did. That's also when she found that it had been her sister adding the water. She also saw that her brother was standing there with his arms crossed looking very much worried. That wasn't a good sign it never was good when Ryan of all people was worried.

**Silver**: Standing up shocked, "Parker!"

**Parker**: "Sorry, you scared me," Suddenly two slim arms wrapped themselves around her, she let out a yelp, and the arms loose, she turned and found a very mixed emotional Nix standing there, "Hey Nixie," She wrapped her arms around her, it hurt to hold things it hurt to move, but Nix looked like she needed a hug, "Are you okay? Did you get healed?"

**Phoebe**: "Yes she did,"

Parker pulled away to see her mother and Aunts standing in front of her. That also included her Aunt Billie and Aunt Eva. That must have meant that Lex was nowhere in sight.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "Death isn't easy."_

**Parker**: "Aw crap,"

**Eva**: "Parker you should be lying down,"

**Parker**: "I'd rather not be,"

**Phoebe**: "You heard her!"

**Parker**: "I'm fin…"

**Silver**: Freaking out, "FINE? You had a fucking heart attack!"

**Parker**: Turns to look back at her, "Well at least this time, the doctor came to me!"

**Silver**: Glared at her sister, "You promised,"

**Parker**: Letting her temper get the best of her, "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT DEMONS LIKE TRYING TO KILL ME!" She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Look, Pipe, I'm sorry,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "It hurts those you love, and even more those you hate," A soft chuckle, "Well it has to, those that you love are trying to kill the ones you hated because, they killed you,"_

**Silver**: "If you really were Paige then you'd stop getting yourself into these spots!"

**Parker**: "What do you want me to do? Quit being a fucking Halliwell? Because shit, Piper I know you do the same damn thing in New York, don't you dare act like you and Victor don't go into the Underworld over there, because I have news for you, Silver I can feel when you two dipshits are in pain just as you can for me!"

**Phoebe**: "That's enough both of you!"

**Ryan**: Looking toward both of his sisters, it was times like these he wish he had gotten a brother, "Look, girls, I need you to calm down," He looked over to Silver, "You know how Paige can get, so knock it off," Then to Parker, "Now Park I need you to, sit, down, you just had a fucking heart attack, and I like having you as a sister," Missing the eyes of his mother rolling, "So please, relax,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "But it is useful,"_

**Parker**: "I don't do relax!"

**Nix**: "Look, you can't get him, he took you out,"

**Parker**: "He didn't care me out, something… someone, else did,"

**Nix**: "He has a partner?"

**Parker**: Nods her head, "Most likely his father, he kept talking about him as if he were a god, as if he was a threat," She then looked back over to Ryan, "And look Victor, I'd love to just sit down and count the little dots on the wall, but I can't, this Halliwell doesn't get to rest,"

**Prue**: "That's not true,"

**Parker**: Looks back to Nix, "What did you do?" Her words began to slur, "You assh,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "It helps you remember how short life is,"_

**Nix**: Showing Parker a small as hell shot that she hand in her hand, "Sorry, Aunt Phoebe and my mom made me,"

**Billie**: "It's for the best Parker,"

**Parker**: "Can you s-s-s-say, that when he comes-s-s here to kill us-s-s all?"

**Piper**: "That's not in your hands,"

**Parker**: Her eyes getting droopy, "It s-s-should be," She started to sway and Ryan caught her, "Let-s-s-s go, I'm fine-s-s-s,"

**Ryan**: "Later,"

She closed her eyes and knocked out.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "How you should do things that show the ones you love, that you indeed love them,"_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was up in the attic looking at the picture that Parker had let her have, she rubbed her fingers on the girl's face. On her face. She wanted to be like the girl in the picture, half of this day was a blur, she could have sworn that she was with Jane but it was like only for a second. Something was wrong with her but she didn't really understand why. She looked up to see her brothers walk into the room.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "How even though painful, it helps the ones you leave behind to really see how big a part of their lives you really were,"_

**Chris**: Looks down into the picture, "Aw, I remember that one,"

**Mel**: Looks down to the picture, "I don't,"

**Wyatt**: "You might someday,"

**Mel**: Shakes her head, "No I most likely won't,"

**Chris**: "Mel we know some-things up,"

**Mel**: "He's dead,"

**Wyatt**: "You blame us?"

**Mel**: "No, god no, Wy you did do everything you could, I blame the demons, the Elders even," Under her breathe, "That's way I hope them all dead,"

**Chris**: "Mel you can't just go around killing demons, you need to tell us when you're hurting that's how a family works,"

**Mel**: Really wanting to, "I'll try,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "How that even though you wish it, they can't move on,"_

Mel shook her head and then everything went dark really dark.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Pacey was in the kitchen looking though a little green book.

**Parker**: Walks into the room, holding her side, "What you reading?"

**Pacey**: "A story,"

**Parker**: "What's it about?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "But you just need to remember,"_

**Pacey**: Not thinking, "A sister, going into the past, because her older brother, was turned into a dark evil monster, she knew if their was any hope it'd be in the past," Not knowing why he just said that.

**Parker**: "Sounds like she should have just put up with him,"

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, "She couldn't, Park,"

**Parker**: "And why not?"

Pacey was about to answer when his mother walked into the room.

**Prue**: "Hey what are you guys doing?"

**Pacey**: "Nothing,"

**Parker**: "He was just telling me a story, you'll have to finish it,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "If you do ever die and start to ponder of what I just have said,"_

**Pacey**: Under his breathe, "I hope you'll do that for me,"

**Parker**: "What?"

**Pacey**: "Sure will,"

**Prue**: Looks over to Parker, "How are you doing?"

**Parker**: "Fine,"

**Prue**: "Does your heart hurt?"

**Parker**: "Aunt Prue my heart always hurts,"

**Prue**: "What?"

**Pacey**: "She just doesn't like to tell anyone,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That there's just one rule that goes along with death,"_

**Parker**: "Well why should I? So they can stick me in a lab again?" She didn't trust doctors and she never would, "There are only two doctors that I trust,"

**Wyatt**: Walking into the room with Chris and Mel next to him. "That would be me and Aunt Eva,"

**Parker**: "Yup," She looks at Mel weirdly as she can see something is off, way off. "Mel I'd like to thank you for saving my butt,"

**Mel**: "It was nothing,"

**Parker**: "Right,"

**Mel**: "So anyone got a beer?"

Parker knew something was up just with that one statement Mel would never talk about drinking in front of an Aunt and her brothers.

**Pacey**: "WHAT?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "You have to remember, that you're the one that lived,"_

**Mel**: Acting as if she hadn't said anything, "What?"

**Parker**: "He's just a moron,"

**Prue**: "Not funny Parker," She gets up, "I'll go tell your mother and father that you're awake, they wanted to talk to you,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "About what?"_

**Parker**: "About what?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That you're the one that has to move on,"_

_**Prue's thoughts**__: "Not about what you want, sorry, honey, they're not ready,"_

**Prue**: "I don't know,"

**Parker**: "Fucking great,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "She can't wait that long,"_

**Prue**: Answering to both her son and niece, "I know," Before she left she kissed both Parker and Pacey on the forehead, "Both of you, please try to stay out of trouble?"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That you're the one,"_

**Pacey**: "I will try,"

**Parker**: "Don't make me lie to you," Prue gave her a stern look. "I was only kidding,"

**Prue**: "Ay kids,"

She walked out of the room. Mel looked back to Wyatt he was busy around the kitchen not paying attention. She moved fast and grabed him by the back and pointed an athame into his neck.

**Chris**: Turns around as he sees this happen, "MEL?"

**Mel**: "**Its time, you're put down, now puppy**,"

**Wyatt**: "Mel this isn't funny,"

**Mel**: "**No? I thought it would be**!"

**Chris**: "Mel put the athame down now,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That can still breathe,"_

**Mel**: Looks at him her eyes go completely black, "**No, Chris you go down**!" She nods at him making him crash into the wall next to the table. Mel looks over to Parker and Pacey both haven't moved, "**Stay where you are**,"

**Pacey**: "Mel you don't want to do this,"

**Mel**: "**Yes I do, Andrew**,"

**Parker**: Looking at Mel knowing that this wasn't Mel, "Where's my cousin?" Pacey looked at her weirdly, "Because last I check you're not her,"

**Mel**: "**Oh little one, I am her, and much more**,"

**Parker**: "It's the much more that's controlling her,"

The room suddenly filled with all the aunts and Nix.

**Nix**: "What's going on?"

**Parker**: "Nix Aunts mother, go outside, we're just having a talk,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "That can still fight,"_

**Pacey**: Looks at her as if she's lost her mind, she was really calm, "Parker?" And reminded him of something Valentine would do, "We need to," He started to choke and his light blue eyes went back to Mel, "Stop,"

**Mel**: "**Make me**,"

**Chris**: Stands up shaking his head, he was still seeing stars. "Fuck," He looks up to Mel, "Mel, let go of the blond moron!"

**Wyatt**: "Not a moron,"

**Piper**: "Wyatt, shut up! Mel let go of your brother,"

**Mel**: "**He's not my bother mother, he's my enemy**,"

**Chris**: Almost begging tears in his sea-green eyes, "Please… Mel you saved Parker when she fainted, you can't be evil!"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "Nothing else changes that,"_

**Mel**: "**But I am**," She throw Wyatt into him and stood there with a powerful gleam in her icy blue eyes. "**This shall show you well enough**," Her eyes as their went back to Pacey choking, "**He shall die**,"

**Parker**: "No he shall not,"

**Mel**: Letting him go, "**Maybe not today, but soon Parker he shall**,"

**Parker**: Looking at Pacey for a quick second, "We'll save you before that happens,"

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "Because you are the one that lived,"_

**Mel**: "**How can you save evil**?"

**Wyatt**: Standing up with the help of Chris, "Easy," His eyes shines in a white light, "You're not evil,"

There was a sadness that filled the room that caused every single one of the Empath's hell. Piper looked back to Wyatt he looked scared and in his blue eyes she could see the pain that he was feeling. He didn't know what he had to do now, he didn't want to do anything that would hurt her but he didn't know what he could or should do.

She looked at her family and an evil smiled formed on her lips.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "And if you're not,"_

**Mel**: "**I may have saved her that's what makes you think I'm good**," She looked at Parker with an evil glare, "**But it was only for I owed her and Parker if I ever see you in my Underworld**," She made a snare on her face, "**You'll wish you'd have died,"**

She boomed out leaving her family shocked and confused.

_**Vincent's voiceover**__: "Then who knows, maybe you will be, one day again…"_

To be continued…

Well now you'll have to review to see what shall happened! HAHAHAH! *Cough* Fuck I was told to stop evil laughing it's not good for me… anyways! Is Mel going to be evil forever? Will Wyatt have to kill her? Has Parker lost her mind? Maybe… I can't tell you, but if you review, well when you do, then I'll update faster and you'll know too!


	17. 1x11: Hell has taken her Part two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone but… Parker… Pacey… Nix… Lex… oh and sexy ass Damian, kinda think about it I own a lot of people… just not the ones you know from the show.

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews! And as promised to _charmed-darkangel_, I'm updating on time, see what happens when you review, you get to know when I update! Okay joking aside, in case you were wondering I wouldn't know why but for future reference I guess, the Parker from season nine will be called Valentine. Okay on with the show! Oh and **this is for Queen Robin** and this is for Mel. You'll understand…

**Summary**: Vincent's death hit her the hardest and now everything is gone, black. Evil has now filled her heart. The Elders want Wyatt to kill her. And Mel's not making it any easier to keep telling them no. Will Piper and her sisters fine the right way to save Mel or has her daughter just become the Queen of the Underworld again? Meanwhile Parker tries to deal with the outcome of her heart attack. And Pacey tries to find a way to tell Parker more about the other future even though he knows deep down he shouldn't. Lex and Nix almost get caught by both Emma and Silver. Meanwhile Damian and DJ deal with a case that has them both at each other's throats.

**1x11****: Hell has taken her Part two**

Mel sat on her throne plotting her family's demise. She smiles an evil smile as she knew they would rule the day they had tried to change her into a weak emotionally needy mortal, no she wasn't a mortal she was a QUEEN. No not just 'a queen', she was Queen Robin ruler of the Underworld. And to say she was feared all around. Would have been a major understatement. She was not only feared. But there where even demons around her plotting to kill her plotting to destroy her, not that they knew how or that they had many followers, the only people she was attacking was her family and if they were killed then that would benefit all of evil. But that's how much they feared her they didn't know what to do with her. That's how bad she was, they were too terrified to do a damn thing to her.

**Mel**: Dressed in a long black silky dress, sat on a throne, "**Jackson**!" A demon shimmered into the room on his knees, knowing full well if he wasn't on his knees when he entered her chamber she'd kill him, in a horrible way, "**Good boy**,"

**Jackson**: Head bent down, "Yes my Queen?"

**Mel**: "**I'm bored, look for a Seer, make sure he's hotter than fire, and go tell the others to annoy my family, I want them, dead by sundown**,"

**Jackson**: Nodding his head, "Yes my Queen,"

**Mel**: Looks back at him as he hasn't shimmered off, "**Do you wish you join your dead**?"

**Jackson**: "No, it's just,"

**Mel**: "**What**?"

**Jackson**: He looks up to her fear in his eyes, "We've already sent demons not many want to go back up there, your family aren't easy people to kill,"

**Mel**: Sat up more as if she was getting ready to attack him, "**Did I ask if they wanted to do anything for me**?"

**Jackson**: More fear entered his eyes and he stumbled over his words, "N-no b-b-but I…"

**Mel**: "**Did I not give you an order**!"

**Jackson**: Putting his head down, "Yes my Queen, I shall tell the others of your order,"

**Mel**: Waving him off and sitting deeper in her throne, "**You go do that**," Jackson got ready to shimmer out, "**Oh and Jackson, never-ever question me like that**," Her voice filled with an evilness/powerfulness that was like no other demon that had sat up on that throne, "**Unless you like to learn how hard it is to live without your skin**,"

**Jackson**: Fear showing in his eyes, "I understand, my Queen,"

**Mel**: "**Good now leave**!" He shimmered out still on his knees, Mel looks around her throne room. To the demons that stood shirtless around her. "**Leave me**!" They all left, and for a second just a second, Mel's eyes went back to the nice calm blue that they normally were. She hit the chair's handle. Her voice sounding calm yet angry, "This is my body not yours!" Now sounding full of evilness, "**Oh but haven't you learned it is mine as well**! **Oh little Mel, you are not strong enough**," Changing back to good, "But they will come," And finally changing back to evil, "**Who are you kidding? With the amount of demons we have send after them. We both know, if they come, it is only to kill us both**," Even though the good Mel didn't want to agree, she knew that the evil her was right, "**That's what I thought**," But she couldn't help but feel that she could still count on her family, even if evil her was, sending demons after them, they had took her in as if she had never left, they'd try to save her, "**Keep on dreamin'**," And the good Mel would, that's who she was, that's who Vincent helped her become: someone filled with hope.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker ducked as the fireball flew at her head, she held her bloody left hand in pain. Pacey was right next to her, he had a black eye and looked like he hadn't slept in a good while. Next to him was Nix her hair was a mess, and she looked worn out.

**Nix**: Breathing hard because she had just done a 360 just to get behind the damn sofa, "Okay, here's the plan,"

**Parker**: Puts up her good hand stopping Nix from talking, "Anything that has me doing anything with any other body part is not a welcome idea,"

**Nix**: rolling her eyes, "It's just your hand,"

**Parker**: "Oh fuck you," It may have been 'just her hand' but it still hurt like crazy, "Stupid Phoebe,"

**Pacey**: "Girls there is a fucking demon throwing things at us. IT'S NOT TIME TO START A FUCKING FIGHT ABOUT YOU'RE MORONIC IDEAS!" He yelped as a fireball almost hit his head, "Son of a bitch will someone kill that mother fucker already?"

**Chris's voice**: He sounded as if he was busy dealing with his own demons, "You're such a baby,"

**Pacey**: "I am the second youngest I get to act like I want,"

**Hank's voice**: He just couldn't resist, "Who are you Paige now?"

**Parker**: "Fuck you Harry!"

**Hank's voice**: "MY NAME IS HANK GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! PAIGE,"

**Parker**: "IF YOU'RE HANK THEN I'M PARKER!"

**Wyatt**: Rolling his light blue eyes at how stupid they were acting at this second, "Children enough," Killed the demon by cutting off his air not seeing some fear past through Chris's eyes just for a second, "You three okay?"

All three of them stood up from behind, Aunt Pearl's couch.

**Pacey**: Rolling his light blue eyes, "We're great!"

Piper and the others walked into the room.

**Lex**: Looks over to Parker, "If we're done here?" He was worn out, his clothes had some mud on them and his hair was a slit mess, "Because I really need to… well… get clean,"

**Parker**: Wiping the smoke off of her shirt, "We are,"

**Nix**: Looking at him, "Wait I need to talk to you,"

**Lex**: He walks out not even giving Nix a look. "Funny,"

**Hank**: Sighs and shakes his head, "Wonderful can't you two get along for a second," He shook his head again and then turns to look at the three of them, "Who needs healing?"

**Pacey**: Cracks his neck, and jumps onto the couch, "Who always needs to be healed?"

**Parker**: She flicks him off and then sits down, "It's fine, I'll just bandage it,"

**Hank**: He looks down at her worried making her roll her eyes, "Are you sure you don't want me to heal it?"

**Parker**: Groans as Pacey starts to clean off the blood with his power to throw orb-balls, "We both know you can't, she only sends demons that we can't heal our wounds from,"

**Chris**: Starting to pace, "We have to find a way to turn her back,"

**Nix**: Rolling her brown eyes as he started to pace, "Got any ideas?"

**Parker**: Smiling widely, "Kill the Elders?"

**Pacey**: Starts to bandage her hand, "Why oh why is that always your first thought Paige?"

**Parker**: "Well if the Elders would have let us heal, Vince then she'd be good, I mean we all know why she's acting out," She gave him a threatening glance that made him flinch, "And I told you, once, don't call me Paige, Andy, I'm only Paige to our parents and our aunts and uncles!"

**Wyatt**: Rolling his eyes again, "You call this acting out?" Parker gives him a dry look, "Fuck Parker this isn't just acting out! She sent demons after us while we where out of the manor, while we where at work!"

**Parker**: As if it was no big deal to her. And it wasn't she took on the demons with a smile and always would. Hell at least they treated her like she didn't go crazy for hunting a demon that put her through hell. As if she didn't have a heart attack, "That's what this is, you do know, that she was in love right Wy? You do remember what that's like right? To lose the love of your life?"

**Wyatt**: In a way he did, sure she didn't die per-say, but someone else that he and her loved dearly did die, Luke. And he'd kill before someone he loved died again, "Shut the hell up PARKER!"

**Parker**: Stands up. "Make me!"

**Phoebe**: Looking back to her daughter with a warning glare, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Then soften her eyes as she turned to look at Wyatt, "Both of you,"

**Parker**: Looks down, "Sorry,"

**Wyatt**: He sighs, she had pushed his button the only one that he, but he knew his littlest cousin, she liked to get into fights that's how she dealt with her temper, "Me too,"

**Prue**: Wanting to fix the problem but not knowing how to, Parker's temper was getting to Parker, and it seemed that almost it was one of the males in her family that had to deal with Parker's rage, "Look we have an idea,"

**Pacey**: Looks up to his mother, "I'm scared to ask,"

**Chris**: "What's your plan?"

**Leo**: Giving him a warning glace which Chris only shrugged to, "You won't like it,"

**Coop**: Sighing now, "Or at least Damian won't for reasons that someone else won't," Looking at Parker.

**Henry**: "Parker sure as hell won't like it,"

**Phoebe**: "But she's going to have to deal with it,"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "Wonderful,"

**Andy**: "Or Lex,"

**Paige**: Adding to the list, "Or Nix,"

**Nix**: looks at Parker, "Now I'm scared,"

**Parker**: As if she wasn't, "What's the plan?"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Lex was walking down the street of the manor, when he bumped into David Anderson-Jenkins.

**David**: Looking partly confused, last time he had seen the older man was then he was 21, and Lex being 23 now made it two years, that's how long he has been gone, "Lex?"

**Lex**: Smiles and shakes his head, "Well, well, well if it isn't little David,"

**David**: Chuckles, "What you doing back?"

**Lex**: He looks back to the manor, "I ask myself that every day,"

**David**: He smiles, Lex looking back to the manor only meant one thing, a Halliwell woman, "Ay for Nix isn't it?"

**Lex**: Trying to play along this was killing him, he wanted to yell it at the top of his lungs. He was with Nix Halliwell, and he was in love and so was she, "Looks like I lost my chance with her a long time,"

**David**: Shaking his head, it made his dark short messy brown hair move around, "I don't believe it,"

**Lex**: He was tired of playing this game he wanted to tell David that he was in love, and she loved him back, but Nix would kill him, "You should,"

**David**: "You shouldn't I don't care what she's been telling you, the girl loves you,"

**Lex**: "Then she's stopped, because I told her I loved her and I would stay if she told me she loved me back,"

**David**: "You told a Halliwell woman that you loved her and that you came back to tell her that and that if she felt the same you'd stay?"

**Lex**: "Yea," As if nothing wrong with that. In his mind there wasn't, Nix had picked him, but in everyone else's mind there would always be something wrong with that, because they didn't know she chose him, "Why?"

**David**: "Lex, do you remember when I went out with Parker?"

**Lex**: He shook his head, "God no," Parker had only ever gone out with three or maybe four people he couldn't be sure, the first he didn't remember, the second he guessed now must have been David, the third Jacob, and the last his older brother Damian, he couldn't say that he wasn't proud of Damian getting her in the end, those two were meant for each other more than they both would ever know, "What we're you second? First?"

**David**: He gave him a confused look. "You know what I can't say I remember, and Parker's hardly ever gone out with a lot of people, what like six?" Lex looked even more confused six? He thought it was less than five, "See what I mean? You forget about the others. The ones, that came before. But you never forget about the one that chose to fight. Hell you never forget that Damian asked her to marry him when he was 24 and her 17," He hit him on his back then looked down to his watch he was late again his mother was going to kill him, "See you around, I have to go say hi to my mom. Or she's going to kill me. It's my turn to take JJ out to go look for Max,"

**Lex**: Looking to the sky, "But Max is up there,"

**David**: Starting to walk up his stairs, "You ever figure out why Parker hates Max so much?"

**Lex**: Rubbing his jaw, "I asked her but she sent her fist into my jaw. That woman knows how to hit! I swear I think Hank and Chris showed her because she's always pissing guys off and ends up getting into fist fights or bar fights… but like I said she knows how to hit,"

**David**: He chuckles and nods his head, he's felt her punches to his face, not only because he once dated her but because they were best friends. To be a male and Parker's anything you'd get hit a lot in the face, or anywhere really. Her temper was not to played with or even taken lightly for if you did there was a good chance that she'd kick your ass. Shame his brother seemed to never have gotten the message, seeing as Max always played with her temper as if it was like his Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe's tempers and not his Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue's combine not to mention a little bit of Grams' temper in it too, "It's because of what he's doing to JJ, of what he did to my mother to my dad of how little he thought of their friendship,"

**Lex**: "It's the reason why she and Damian aren't married yet isn't it? She's waiting for him to come back?"

**David**: Giving him a sad smile, "He was her bestfriend, for him not to be at her wedding, that's just wrong,"

**Lex**: Looking around to the world around him, "Do you think Hazel hates me?"

**David**: His eyes shined in knowing why he was asking him that, "Since when haven't you seen your twin?" Lex felt in a lot of ways, that he was almost like Max, he could have come back whenever he wanted but he only it because he needed their help, or at least that's what most thought, but in his mind, he had comeback for Nix, and David could see it, he didn't need to be a cupid to be able to tell that the man would always love her, "You're not Max, you came back, he still hasn't, hell you tried, and him, he never does, and I don't think he ever will,"

**Lex**: Looks back and he can hear Nix yelling his name, "I have to go,"

**David**: "I know, just remember, Lex, she's your sister, you have to tell her you're back someday, because believe me, the universe will make you do it if you don't do it for yourself,"

**Lex**: "I will, just not right now, as long as Dam and my dad know I'm fine,"

**David**: "Then when?"

**Lex**: "When I have time,"

**David**: Shaking his head, Lex may have been a better man than Max, but he still had his head up his ass, "Tell them I said hi,"

**Lex**: "Will do," Turns to leave but remembers, "Oh be careful, tell your mom to watch out, Mel's gone kinda crazy with Vincent dying,"

**David**: Looking really confused, "What?"

**Lex**: "She'll understand and is bound to explain, I have to go or Nix will kill me,"

He ran across the street and back into the manor, fearing what happened now or what would be happening soon.

**David**: Shakes his head and watches him enter the manor, "God Lex you leave and you're already taken in with open arms, kinda glad I haven't ran into Parker, I know soon her fist will follow,"

**Billie**: Standing next to the open door, "That's just normal Halliwell temper for you,"

**David**: Looks back to see his mother, "Hey mom,"

**Billie**: Giving him a hug, "How was your day?"

**David**: "Stressful, glad I'm home,"

_-x-x-x-__**  
**__Things happen but we don't really know why,__**  
**__Once more you tell those lies to me,__**  
**__Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)__**  
**__Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears__**  
**__I'm not feeling this situation.__**  
**__-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Drew Fuller as __Chris Halliwell  
__Wes Ramsey as __Wyatt Halliwell  
__Alexis Bledel as __Mel Robin [Halliwell]__**  
**__Channing Tatum as __Hank Halliwell__**  
**__Eliza Dushku as __Parker Halliwell  
__Erica Durance as __Nix Halliwell  
__Chris Evans as __Pacey Halliwell  
__James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**__**  
**__David Boreanaz as __Lex Nicoli__**  
**__ With:  
__Megan Fox as __Silver Halliwell  
__Sophia Bush as __Emma Halliwell  
__Joshua Jackson as __Ryan Halliwell  
__Omari Hardwick____as __**DJ Morris  
**__ Guest starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs as __Piper Halliwell  
__Alyssa Milano as __Phoebe Halliwell  
__Rose McGowan as __Paige Halliwell__**  
**__Shannen Doherty as __Prue Halliwell__**  
**__Brian Krause as __Leo Wyatt  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop **__**Valentín**__  
Ivan ____Sergei__ as __**Henry Mitchell  
**__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Anderson-Jenkins**__  
__James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson  
**__Cam Gigandet as __**Main Demon  
**__John de Lancie as __Odin__ the Elder aka pain in the ass!__  
And introducing:  
__James Lafferty as __**David Anderson-Jenkins**__  
__Kate Bosworth as __**Queen Robin (When Mel breaks free, if she does, you'll understand… I hope.)**__  
Ext. San Francisco__  
__Various shots of the city the last one stops to show a busy street. An alley filled with cops. Underlined by the song: 'Perfect' by Flyleaf._

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was standing in front of a crime scene. He could honestly say that he hated being a cop right now. He hated it so much that sometimes he thought he would quit. Not only was his partner still being a dick. But there was a madman loose in the city and all he could do was watch his partner's ass. Because all DJ wanted to do was keep staring at the damn woman's body. Damian on the other hand wanted to go puke his lunch up again. Death wasn't always in his mind as much as it was for most demons, but he had his father to thank for that. But he remembered when he told his father and step-mother that he was going to join the academy, he remembered his father, marching him to the Halliwell manor and begged, both his Uncles Henry and Andy to tell him that it was a horrible idea, but both couldn't smile anymore bigger. He remembered when he told Parker of his decision; she couldn't be more scared and happy for him at the same time but even so she told him and made him remember that he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted, and she'd stick with him all the way, but if he were to get hurt, she'd kick his ass for being stupid. He remembered when he told his little siblings, Lex was happy, now he had someone to get rid of his 'parking tickets', while Hazel broke down, she was worried that he might get killed, but he told her he wouldn't deal with death that much. And now as he looked down to DJ examining the body, he wondered if he had lied to her? Or if he hadn't just thought that there was that much death outside of magic?

**Damian**: "Anything good?"

**DJ**: Looks up to Damian, "Take a look you're yourself, Dick," Other officers stare at them, "Detective,"

**Damian**: Rolled his brown eyes and looks down at the woman's body, she had a real beauty about her, her hair wasn't that long but it was cut just right for her, and she was in quite good shape. He moved her arm around because he had seen something, something that DJ wouldn't let him see with his big ass in the way. "Well, I'll be damn," He looked up to DJ and showed the man that once used to be his friend, her tattoo that was almost like a triquetra there was also a weird bird birthmark on her hand he'd have to ask someone about that he didn't know what it stood for, "She's a witch," Making sure that only DJ heard him. "How's that for a dick? Dick?"

**DJ**: Rolled his eyes, "Fine, M-B, let's see what the Halliwells tell us about the damn woman,"

**Damian**: Stood up now, "We can't go to them,"

**DJ**: "And why the hell not?"

**Damian**: "Well, other than the fact that Mel the long lost daughter that Aunt Piper had, you remember her?" DJ nods his head, "Well she was found,"

**DJ**: "Alive?" Damian nods, "Really that great news hard to believe but great news,"

**Damian**: Was walking over to his car which was ablue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, "It would be, if she wasn't the twice cursed," Knowing DJ had his confused face on, "It's a magical thing that doesn't concern you because you're a mortal and don't give a rats ass," He sighed just for himself and not for DJ, "Point being something happened and she went evil on us, she's sending a lot of demons after the cousins, they don't have time to help us,"

**DJ**: "Like I always said ALL demons are evil," He looks over to Damian as he opens the door to Damian's car, "At least we can both agree on that?"

**Damian**: Shakes his head, "Let's just go see Aunt Billie maybe she can help us,"

**DJ**: "You're the bitch with all the connections I'm just following you for now,"

Damian would have answered him back, if only something wasn't telling him this wasn't going to be an easy case, that by the end of the case, he was going to fail someone that he loved. And that scared him more than anything anyone could ever say to him.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was flipping through the book of shadows. Her mother and Aunt's plan was just plainly annoying her. They stuck her with book work. Of all things to stick her with! Hell Nix got to go to the Underworld, well she did get stuck with Hank but that's not the point, she still got to go, and Parker did not find that fair. She knew that the only reason she was getting treated like this was because of her stupid heart. If only she'd have had the heart attack like a week later, then she'd get to go do whatever the hell she wanted. But no! Her heart wanted to be a pain in the ass and start to get attack and leave her with a pain in the ass mother hounding her as if she was five again.

**Pacey**: Cracked his neck as he watched Parker flip the page with anger in her eyes. He looks around the room and for the first time in that hour, they were alone, "Hey P," She looks up to him giving him her annoyed eyes, "How about I tell you more about the story I was reading?"

**Parker**: Closes the book, "Anything is better than reading, tell me something about the story? Hell does the girl…"

**Pacey**: "CJ,"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes now he was giving her names, "Does CJ save her brother?"

**Pacey**: "His name is, Ri," He had really spend the whole last time thinking up the names, "Ri," Both meant something to Valentine, both for different emotions and for different reason.

**Parker**: "Okay that's kinda odd," He gave her a warm smile trying his best to see if it worked, but she shook her head and looked back at him, "Well?"

**Pacey**: Sadden that it didn't work, "Right,"

**Parker**: "So are you going to start the story? All you ever told me was that her brother, Ri went crazy,"

**Pacey**: "I never told you what he did so I guess I will start with that,"

**Parker**: "Well it must have been hell if she went to the past to fix it," She shakes her head and fiddles with the book, "I know one thing I sure as hell wouldn't have done that, I'd have stayed in the present and try to change his mind or kill him,"

**Pacey**: Finding this really hard to believe seeing as well, she was Valentine, just in this future, "SO you're telling me that if Silver went evil… or Ryan even… that you'd just let them do whatever they want,"

**Parker**: "Okay, A: Silver and Ryan are cupids both can't be turned, and B, yeah, now you, go evil and I'll try to save you," After thinking it over, "Wait scratch that, I'll save them, but you I won't,"

**Pacey**: Looks hurt, "And why the hell not?"

**Parker**: "Because if you're evil, then most likely so am I, you're like my twin more than Silver, so you go crazy then I'll be right next to you losing my mind too!"

**Pacey**: Couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Well thanks," This was one of the reasons he loved this Parker, Valentine wouldn't have said something like that, in fact, he and Valentine weren't that close, he missed her but he couldn't help but feel that he loved this one just a little more, she was like as she said his twin, and if she went crazy he like her would be right there going crazy too, "Parker you're the best even if you only think of crazy nice things to say to me,"

**Parker**: Looks down to the book, "Well I try," She looks up as her mother and Aunts walk up from the basement, "Aw were you guys training?"

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head, that's all her daughter ever thought of, and that worried her, "No, what have you found?"

**Parker**: Looking back to the book, "That the Elders aren't all that knowing!"

**Pacey**: Doing a double look, "What where?"

**Parker**: Reading from the book, "_The Elders: Also known as the Founders, they are the highest level of Whitelighter. The Elders control the ranks of the guardian angels and keep track of the good witches they protect. __**They are not all knowing**__ but they can aid with their vast wisdom." _She looks over to Pacey and smiles, "I told you, you owe me money!"

**Paige**: "Little Paige as much as we like it when you prove that there is something wrong with the Elders,"

**Piper**: "Get to the part where you found something,"

**Parker**: "I didn't, I looked and read the damn book twice, hell maybe four times and the only thing I found was that my hand writing appears a lot!"

Phoebe looks fearful.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Jackson**: He was standing in a room filled with a whole army of demons, "We must stop her!"

**Demons**: "YEA!"

**Jackson**: "Stand up and face that evil beats!"

**Demons**: "YEA!"

A demon the same one as before with long blond hair and dark green eyes walks more into the room.

**Demon**: "You can't kill her, but you can help get rid of her," They all turned to him, "You all want a demon to rule and not a witch right?"

**Demons**: "Yea,"

**Demon**: "Okay," He looks around the room, "Here's the plan,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel stood in front of the main demon looking down to the red pool of water.

**Main Demon**: "Their plotting against you,"

**Mel**: "**I know**," She ran her fingers through his dark blond hair, "**Say we forget about them, and just go to your bedroom**?"

**Main Demon**: "You are not in full control she could come back any second,"

**Mel**: "**What happened to the man I used to know? The one, that loved danger? Now he was a man,**"

**Main Demon**: He holds onto her face, "He's still here love, but he just knows when to be careful," Playing with her face in his hands, "But believe me, it kills him to keep doing it,"

**Mel**: Pulls away, "**Careful, is for people who have the time, I do not**,"

She walks away from him. He looks down at the pool of red water.

**Main Demon**: "No… you do not," He waves his hand over the water, "Pity it was fun while it lasted,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt was down in the basement kicking the crap out of a dummy. He wasn't wearing a shirt letting his tattoo that he had on his heart show, it was a heart and in the middle of the heart was _'My loves, B and Luke'_. His hair was messy because he was sweating a lot. His mother and Aunts had gone down there to try and get him to go up to the manor, to try and help with the plan, but all he wanted to do was either practice his powers or go into his room and lay on his bed rolled into a ball. He remembered last night's incident with the Elders…

_*Flash*_

_Wyatt was sitting in Mel's room, looking down at some of her baby pictures._

_**Wyatt**__: Tracing her smile, "Why can't you just choose a side already? Why do you keep ripping my heart out? Can't you see I'm a broken man? That I can't take you getting turned? That I want my little sister to be for once in her life, safe? Is that so hard Mel?" The tears rolled down his cheeks, "Fuck, Mel, you're good, can't you understand that?"_

_**John**__: "No, for she is not good," Wyatt looks up at him, sending him a glare, "Aw little Halliwell, can't you see that you cannot save her? She is and will always be evil,"_

_**Wyatt**__: Standing up, "You're just too stupid to see what I saw!"_

_**Odin**__: Orbing into the room as well, "No you're the one that's too stupid to see what is in front of you,"_

_**Wyatt**__: His hands going into fist, "Leave,"_

_**Odin**__: "You must kill her Wyatt she is not your sister anymore,"_

_**Wyatt**__: His blue eyes held anger and shined dark, "I won't tell you again get out of my sister's room before I find and wake up Parker so she can vanquish you!"_

_**John**__: Showing a little fear, he had met the other Parker but for some reason this one he feared more, "We will leave, but you still know what you have to do, you have to kill her,"_

_**Odin**__: As John orbs out, "But it won't be killing her, it will be helping her soul move on, onto a better world,"_

_**Wyatt**__: starting to call for, "Parker,"_

_**Odin**__: "I'm leaving, but you know what you have to do, nothing anyone says or anything you wish to find in this room can tell you otherwise, you need to kill her before she kills someone you love and again you lose another that you love,"_

_Parker opened the door. She was dressed in a black tank-top and blue flannel sweats. Odin orbed out. She walked over to Wyatt who looked like he needed a hug._

_**Wyatt**__: As she hugged him, "I don't want to listen to them,"_

_**Parker**__: "Then don't, Wy, you're the boss of your emotions and actions, not them, that's why they keep coming, don't worry, we'll save her,"_

_**Wyatt**__: "Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone,"_

_**Parker**__: Pulling him out of the room, "Come on you big bear, let's go get you to bed, I won't leave I promise,"_

_Both walked out of the room._

_End_

The Elders weren't helping him make up his mind on what he was going to do, they only kept trying to push what they wanted and he knew that wasn't that he wanted, but he just didn't know what in fact he wanted. Wyatt ducked and did a kick spin at the dummy's feet it fell and as he went to pick it up he saw it standing up already. He looks back to see Odin standing next to him.

**Wyatt**: "What the hell do you want now Odin?"

**Odin**: "Not much,"

**Wyatt**: Walks back to where his shirt is he puts it back on, "I don't know why you think that you coming, is going to change my mind, I told you already,"

**Odin**: Walks more into the room, "Yes, you don't want to kill her,"

**Wyatt**: "I'm not going to!"

**Odin**: "She's planning to kill you, you know this?"

**Wyatt**: "I expect this, she's Mel, she's a Halliwell we make sure to kill our enemy, so if you please,"

**Odin**: "How many times must I remind you?"

**Wyatt**: "And how many shall I remind you? I'M NOT KILLING HER!"

**Odin**: "No you'll just watch as she kills your family, and the world!"

**Leo**: Walked down the steps because he heard Wyatt's yelling. What he did not expect to find was Odin trying to get his oldest son to kill his only daughter, "Odin I think you need to leave,"

**Odin**: "For the greater good Leo,"

**Leo**: His face showing anger, "I said you NEED TO FUCKING LEAVE!"

**Odin**: Says nothing just orbs out.

Wyatt looks away from his father's eyes.

**Leo**: "Wy, I need you to look at me buddy," Wyatt looks up to his father, "I don't care what the Elders think, I want to know what you think we should do, about Mel?"

**Wyatt**: He didn't know what to say to that, so he went with his gut, "Dad, I have no fucking clue as to what we can do for Mel, all I really know is, I want her back home, I want her to be safe, not in the damn Underworld,"

**Leo**: Wrapped his arms around his oldest son, "I know big guy,"

**Wyatt**: "Demon," Saw the demon and sent a thunder wave at him making him explode. He looks back to his father's eyes, "We have to work fast,"

**Leo**: "I'll tell the others," He ran up to the kitchen, "PIPER!"

Wyatt looked off into the distanced. Two things he did know, one that his father would always be there for him as would all of his family, and last, that it was starting to get harder to keep telling the Elders no.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Nix was walking with Hank in the Underworld she was really fucking bored. Nothing was happening. They hadn't seen a demon since ten caves ago. Now she was only bored and worried. If the demons weren't at their normal bars, then that meant either Mel had them after her family, and that didn't seem likely seeing as if the whole Underworld was missing, or they were around plotting to kill Mel.

**Hank**: "I hate it when it gets quiet,"

**Nix**: "Yea,"

**Hank**: Looks over to her he was worried, Parker may have had the heart attack, but Nix was acting like she was the one that had it, "Nix, how you doing?"

**Nix**: Looks back to him knowing what he meant, "I'm okay, there are some nightmares that are kinda annoying,"

**Hank**: "Why didn't you tell me that you were having them? I would have got my gorilla ass into your room and held you while you slept so you didn't get anymore,"

**Nix**: "That's okay, I got someone to sleep with me,"

**Hank**: Smiles, "Who?"

**Nix**: Had to stop herself from saying Lex, she was finding it harder for her to stop saying his name, she was in love with him and she always had been, but for some reason she just didn't want everyone in her family to know that she was. Though she knew that they knew she was in love with him, she just didn't want them to know that she was dating him again. Especially Parker, she had to put up with Nix bad talking Lex so much that she knew deep down Parker was planning to kick his ass, "No one really Emma," Her twin even if Hank asked though Nix knew he wouldn't would have lied for her, "So how's the dating someone that no one knows working out for you?"

**Hank**: Shakes his head, "Why do you think that you don't know her? You never know you might," He liked playing with Nix's head like this, she was the Empath in their little sibling circle so she could always tell when he was lying, but never when he was half-lying, "You really might,"

**Nix**: Trying to use her Empathy but she couldn't read her older brother and that was pissing her off because it meant that he was starting to get smart enough to know what words would trigger her to read his emotions, "Damnit, does Parker?"

**Hank**: Shaking his head, "Don't know," And that scared him, seeing as Parker may have just started out as a cupid, but the girl had always been meddling in their lives, that just who she was, "I really don't,"

**Nix**: "She does!"

**Hank**: "How should I know?"

**Nix**: Giving him a smug smile and a knowing glance, "This is Parker we're talking about, and you're talking about someone that you're in madly love with,"

**Hank**: Saying the words in the '' with emphases, "I never said 'madly' or 'love', I 'like' her 'a lot', but I'm not madly in love with her 'at least not yet',"

**Nix**: Was about to say something when they walked into a cave filled with demons, she put on her best demonic face, and walked up to a demon, "What going on?"

**Demon**: Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, "Nothing much there's someone up there telling everyone of a plan to kill the Witch,"

Nix nodded her head as if to take in the information and Hank did the same, they both shared a look, 'the witch' could only mean Mel.

**Hank**: Standing next to her, "Finally, that bitch needs to be killed,"

**Demon**: "Can't agree with you more,"

**Nix**: "What's his plan?"

**Demon**: "He's talking about mind-control he's saying that she's almost possessed and that there's another demon who was in charge of the throne before she showed up that's playing the cards,"

**Nix**: "I'd like to kick his ass, how stupid can he be to trust witches?"

**Demon**: "See that's the thing, he's not a demon, but rather something else,"

**Hank**: "What?"

**Demon**: "No one knows, that's what's so damn frustrating trying to get rid of him is hell because no one can make the perfect kill!"

**Hank**: "Damn that does suck,"

**Nix**: "Yeah," She looks back to him, "We have to fill in the others,"

**Hank**: "Yea,"

**Demon**: "Others?"

**Hank**: "Sorry you might not have killed anyone I know," He stabs him in the back, "But you must have killed someone, you have it in your eyes,"

**Nix**: "Let's go,"

Both walk out of the cave, blue and white lights can be seen just behind the corner.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was smoking her tenth cigarette in that hour. She was being as careful as ever, she knew that if her mother caught her she'd be in deep shit. That's pretty much the only reason why she was on the roof. That and while being up there she couldn't help but feel at peace with herself. From that high up, she could see the sky and pretty much most of her neighbors. She liked to watch them, as they got to live their normal lives. She didn't want to be normal she loved being a witch that's just who she was, she almost pitied them though, they lived in a world, but they had their eyes covered, they didn't see or remembered things that shouldn't be real sometimes were, they didn't remember everything that they could have. She saw David and JJ walking back home both looking and feeling pretty much like hell, she couldn't help but look up to the sky right then and there.

**Parker**: "I hope it was worth, what it's doing to your family, I hope that being an Elder is everything you wanted it to be, seeing as us mortals weren't good enough for you, and your big head!" She looks back down and puts out the smoke, she also noticed that there was an ash tray, and also a book was up there as well, "Huh?" She went to reach for the book, but before she could even lay her finger on it, she felt the pull and she cursed magic at that second. For she knew her being teleported could only be trouble, and most of it would be for her.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian and DJ were sitting at Billie and Julian's kitchen. Billie put down a cup of coffee in front both of them. Julian was sitting in his normal chair watching both of them. Scaring them both to hell.

**DJ**: Almost afraid of Julian, "Can you please stop that?"

**Julian**: As if he wasn't doing anything, at that second he was using his best parental eyes, "I don't like it when friends fight,"

**Damian**: Sitting back into his chair, and couldn't help himself, he was in love with Parker she'd have said something like that, "Well then you'll be happy to know that DJ and I aren't friends anymore because the mortal wants to deny what his eyes soooo, beautifully have shown him,"

**Julian**: Sighed, he had lost his best friend to a car crash, then he had gained a son, but even now, Max had left, and something told him, that his best friend, Jack hated him for not being able to keep Max away from the life of an Elder. Seeing as Jack never liked Elders in the first place, he hated being one too. "Like I said I hate seeing friends fight,"

**DJ**: "And we get it,"

**Billie**: She sighed, "Both you of you stop trying to win a fight with your Uncle you know damn well that you can't, he's just not that kinda of man that backs down," She send her husband a kind smile and he only rolled his blue eyes, "Oh whatever, what brings you two here?"

**DJ**: "A case,"

**Julian**: "What kinda case?"

**Damian**: "Lots of witches have been getting killed, and I do mean a lot,"

**DJ**: Having to say this because he was in the mood to push Damian's buttons, "We don't know if their witches,"

**Damian**: Trying in what seemed vain to hold his temper in, "Do I have to remind you about the fucking tattoo?"

**DJ**: Rolling his brown eyes, "Any crazy person can get that tattoo,"

**Damian**: Slamming his fist into the table, "Then why is this moron only killing woman with said tattoo?"

**DJ**: Face turning red, "Witches can be male,"

**Damian**: Trying to hold in his anger for how stupid DJ was being, "I didn't say he was smart I said he was killing witches,"

**David**: Walks into the room, "Great what a treat, first I got to see one Tiernan, now I get the pleasure to see the other older version of him,"

**Damian**: "My little brother only goes by Nicoli, not by Tiernan,"

**DJ**: "Both still sound stupid,"

**David**: "Aw look even DJ came," He shook both of their hands and even messed with Damian's brown hair, "Miracle that no one meaning Aunt Piper or even little Paige has told you that you need a haircut,"

**Damian**: Not daring calling Parker 'little Paige' if that got back to her he'd be dead, "That's because Parker loves my hair, and Aunt Piper is busy telling that to Wyatt, and sometimes Chris, my mom on the other hand is just doing that, but she's not as bad as Aunt Piper, you know that,"

**David**: "I always said we got lucky; the others have hard asses for parents,"

**Damian**: "Speak for yourself, Aunt Piper taught my parents to be more like her,"

**David**: "I know she was trying to teach mine but I kept stopping her,"

**Billie**: "Boys, enough, before your Aunt comes in here asking for sugar and hears you and then you'll all be wishing me and your father weren't laid back, maybe if we'd have been strict,"

**Julian**: Knowing where she was going with this, "We'd tell her that we'd punish you ourselves,"

**Billie**: Smiling that he caught on, "And she's believe us,"

**Julian**: Sharing a look with his wife, "But she won't because we are,"

**Billie**: Finishing for him, "Laid back,"

**David**: "Sorry mom,"

**Julian**: "Okay well not to be into getting back on task or anything, but do you have a picture of what the tattoo was?"

**DJ**: Handing him the picture, "Here,"

**Julian**: Looks over the picture examining the tattoo, he hands it to Billie so she can see it, and then looks up to Damian, "Sorry Dammy, but I think DJ is right any nut could get that tattooed,"

**Damian**: Walking over to his Aunt and point to the birthmark, "Yea, but what about the birthmark? I swear I've seen it before,"

**Billie**: Looked at the younger man's eyes and shook her head, "You have honey, that's a phoenix birthmark,"

**Damian**: He knew that Wyatt wasn't going to like this one bit, and neither was Chris for that matter, but both for different reasons, or should he think different sisters, "Well I guess I have to go talk to a Hunter, hopefully one that isn't a blonde,"

**David**: "Linn, then?"

**Damian**: "I really don't want Chris on my ass,"

**DJ**: "But if you're right and this loon is attacking MPs, then you have to warn her, no matter who her "secret admirer" is,"

**Damian**: "Chris's going to kill me,"

**David**: "Rather it be him than Wy,"

**Damian**: "Yea, I'm Wy's best friend, but god knows if I go to her, he's going to vanquish me,"

**DJ**: "Don't you mean kill? I thought vanquish is for demons,"

**Damian**: Thinking fast, "He'll kill me as if I was one," He looks down to his Aunt and Uncle, "Thank you again for the help,"

**Billie**: Standing up and giving him a kiss on the check, "Any time honey,"

**Julian**: Pats both of them on their backs, "Friendship is worth more than anything in the world,"

**DJ**: "We know,"

**David**: "Hey do you guys mind if I join you?"

**Damian**: "As long as you know, we might be killed, well when Chris finds out will sure as hell will be,"

**David**: "Sounds like fun,"

**Julian**: Yells after them as they leave, "Try not to get killed, you're mom would kill me!"

**David**: "Will do!"

They all walk out.

**Billie**: "You know I love it when you try and act all knowing,"

**Julian**: "But lay off the friendship crap?"

**Billie**: "No, honey, keep it up, you're doing great!"

**Julian**: "That's why I married you,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker looks around confused as hell. She found herself in a beautiful as hell room with a bed the size of her whole room and her room wasn't small. That made her want, to be evil just so she could sleep on that bed just once. She turns around as soon as she saw her. Mel stood there looking scared. Parker was blown away as Mel rushed over to her.

**Parker**: Taking a step away from Mel, "Uh,"

**Mel**: "Look Parker I don't have much time,"

**Parker**: Looks around confused, "Oh,"

**Mel**: "She might get back in control I don't even know how I got in control, she's a lot stronger than me,"

**Parker**: "Who is?"

**Mel**: "Queen Robin,"

**Parker**: Trying not to laugh, "Is this some kinda sick joke?"

**Mel**: "Damnit, it's me good Mel, I'll prove it, you're full name is Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell, you hate Valentine because you're a witch and not a cupid, sometimes the old people call you that, and you still don't know why!"

**Parker**: Raising her eyebrows looking a lot like Coop in that one movement, "How do I know you're really you? Last time I checked you're in the same body of a mad woman!"

**Mel**: "Parker!" She thought fast and pulls out the picture that Parker let her have, "Please you have to help me, I can't do this alone,"

**Parker**: Looks at her with worry, "Fuck Mel, do you know how this happened?"

**Mel**: Shaking her head, "No, one second I was walking around in the Underworld hunting for Fox after …Vin… after he died, and things went black,"

**Parker**: "Damn, that was at least like two weeks ago,"

**Mel**: "Parker I'm scared,"

**Parker**: "Hey it's going to be okay,"

**Mel**: "I hurt Wy, I hurt Pace," She looks down sicken with herself, "I can't even look at you right now god knows I must have hurt you too,"

**Parker**: She lifts Mel's chin so Mel can look into her eyes, "Mel, its okay, do you trust me?" She nods, "Good, now what do you remember feeling?"

**Mel**: "Almost like something was taking me over, but it felt like it was something taking me over from the inside, as if something was fighting to get outside,"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "What the hell can that be? Wait… I've heard about this before, but what was it called? What page was it on? Tw… no I don't… damn what page was it?"_

**Mel**: Her eyes changing back to have a little bit of darkness, "You need to leave, she's coming back,"

**Parker**: Stands up, "Mel trust me, I'll get you home,"

**Mel**: "Okay," Parker goes to heart out but its to late, Queen Robin appears and thrashed her hand into Parker's chest, she grabs by her heart, and beings to toy with her, "**Ay, Parker, didn't I warn you**?"

**Parker**: Trying to breath, but was in to much pain, "Mel,"

**Mel**: "**She's not home right now but if you'll please let me pull out your heart, she'll try and get back to you after you die**,"

**Parker**: Pushing herself out of Queen Robin's grasp and falling to the floor in deep pain, "What the hell do you want from me?"

**Mel**: "**I've heard a lot of stories, that have you, as the lead, I've heard stories, that you can't even begin to imagine are real but I know they are**,"

**Parker**: Rubbing her heart, "And?"

**Mel**: As if that was as easy as 123, "**I want you on my team**,"

**Parker**: Looking rather shocked, wasn't this the same being that told her if she ever saw her in 'her' underworld, she'd be killed? "What?"

**Mel**: "**Believe me it was a complete shock to me as well, but I saw you, and I see how you fight, I love the whole planning in the second right before you're about to get killed, you come up with shit that works really well for you**," She walks closer to Parker and helping her up, "**And I need that**,"

**Parker**: Not knowing what to say, what could she say to the bitch that was inside her cousin? "Give me time, I have to out way the bad," Knowing that this would also help give her more time, "To see if I can turn anyone with me, for example, Andrew, or Phoebe, they both are some of the best,"

**Mel**: Nodding her head, "**You have till sundown**," Parker hearts out without another word. Sits down in her throne, "**Children not taught about who they are, I hate it when parents try to deny them, their powers, I really hope, she makes the right chose, I hope, she picks us**," Good Mel shook herself, "I hope she doesn't,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Chris was pacing in the kitchen most of his family, Nix and Lex had gotten away for some unknown reason, he thought mostly to fight if he only knew it was much more than that. Everyone else in his family that still lived at the manor was sitting on the table while he was pacing. Both Nix and Hank had returned and told them of what they learned. And Chris didn't like it one bit. Not only did he have to worry about Mel killing anyone but now he had to worry about her being killed, fuck he needed to kill something or someone soon or he was going to explode on someone in his family. And then to make matters worse Parker was missing.

**Wyatt**: Looking over to his mother, "So what are we going to do?"

**Piper**: "I don't know,"

**Phoebe**: Looks over to Pacey, "Do you remember anything that she might have told you?"

**Pacey**: "She didn't leave willingly, but she's okay," He looks down, "Mel wouldn't kill her, I know that," Lower so they couldn't hear them, "I hope she wouldn't,"

**Prue**: "Look, why don't we try the 'to call a lost witch spell' again?"

**Paige**: "Or we could scry?"

**Phoebe**: "We've tried that, it didn't work,"

**Hank**: "Maybe we need a map of the Underworld,"

**Pacey**: "You wanna trust that map? Last time I check the stupid thing got me and Parker in the middle of a bunch of demons," He can see his mother's motherly glare, "It was her idea,"

**Andy**: "For some reason son I doubt that,"

**Pacey**: "Okay, so maybe it was a little bit of both, but I shouldn't be blamed, Nix went too, in fact if you want to blame anyone's blame the founders,"

**Hank**: "Why are you calling the Elders that?"

**Pacey**: "Because Parker taught me a new word, I'd like to use it,"

Suddenly a gust of wind ripped through the room and Parker hearted into it. But unlike all the other times she crashed into the wall.

**Phoebe**: "Parker?"

**Parker**: "Ow," She shook her head to stop the dizziness and got to her feet, "Me fine," Holding her heart for a second and taking in slow breathes, "Note to self, no hearting,"

**Coop**: Stands up to walk over to her, "Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?"

**Parker**: "No, my heart, it's just…" She took in some more air, "Look it doesn't matter," She looks over to her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, "I've got news, both good and bad, and also, you're plan is not going to work anymore, but that's okay, I have a new one,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Lex was lying on Nix's bed looking at her pace around her room. He couldn't help but watch her as she took in air and as the small wind around her moved, he stood up as she came to a sudden stop.

**Nix**: Looking at him with fear, "You don't think she went because she got more leads on the demon do you?"

**Lex**: Sighed, he wanted more than anything in the world to be able to tell her no, but deep down, he didn't know what to think, this was Parker that they were talking about, she was more unstable than any Halliwell he ever met, and he met most of them already, "Can't know for sure,"

**Nix**: Wraps herself in his embrace and he puts his long arms around her, "I'm scared,"

**Lex**: "I know,"

**Nix**: "What am I going to do?"

**Lex**: Looks down at her and smiles, "Let me hold you, and we'll see what happens from there,"

**Nix**: Reaches up to him and gives him a small kiss, "I love you, Lex, I want to scream it at the top of my lungs,"

**Lex**: "I know I do too,"

**Nix**: "I want to tell them I do, it's just,"

**Lex**: "You're afraid what they'll say now?"

**Nix**: "I'm afraid to admit that I never stopped loving you, I'm more than afraid to admit that you're everything to me, and when my family finds that out, I don't know how but so will the demons, if I don't tell anyone, then at least I know, no one will find out and you won't be hurt,"

**Lex**: "I can live with that," He didn't want to but he loved her he would have lived with losing his hair just to stay with her and fuck everyone knew he loved his hair, "I'm not going anywhere,"

**Nix**: Pulls away from him roughly, "Shut up, Parker's going to be okay, I think!

**Lex**: Looks at her confused, but then turns to see Silver and Emma orb into the room, both look at him confused as well, "Look, all I'm saying is maybe she should have taken someone with her! Who the hell goes down to the Underworld to kill a demon alone?" Knowing what he had to say now, but still hating it, "Fucking moron!"

**Silver**: "What's going on?"

**Emma**: "Lex what are you doing in this room?"

**Lex**: "I was talking to an old friend,"

**Silver**: "I ASKED YOU TWO MORONS A QUESTION!"

**Nix**: "Parker is gone, no one can feel her anywhere,"

**Silver**: Running out of the room, "MOM!"

**Emma**: Walks closer to her twin sister and glaring at Lex, "Shouldn't you be leaving or something?"

**Lex**: Smiles, he knew that being the Ex he got all the hate that any woman in the Halliwell cousins felt, but Emma looked like she would kill him, "Sure why not,"

He left though he was torn from yelling at her and grabbing Nix in a kiss in front of her just to spite her.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Pacey**: Giving her a skeptical glance, "You have a plan?"

**Parker**: She nods, "Yea, I thought of it, while I was crashing into the wall,"

**Piper**: "Wait before you tell us your plan,"

**Wyatt**: "What's the news?"

**Phoebe**: Looking as pissed off as Piper could only pull off, "No, even before that! Where the hell were you?" Parker went to talk, "And so help me god Paige if you tell me that you were in the Underworld, you're going to need a doctor when I get done with you,"

**Parker**: She wants to laugh did her mother just threaten her? Her own mother, "Just great what a wonderful day I've been having, someone tells me to join evil and now I'm being threaten by my mommy, oh the life of a Halliwell," She looks past her mom and to Chris's sea-green eyes, "Okay, coz, here's the deal,"

**Chris**: Already knowing what she wanted, "You want me to hold her?"

**Parker**: Nods her head just a little, "At least until I finish me don't feel like getting killed,"

**Chris**: Sighs and hugs his Aunt Phoebe, she sends him a glare, "Okay Paige you better go on,"

**Wyatt**: She then turns to look at him, "Fuck how, bad Park?"

**Parker**: "Do me a favor, and stand by my dad," He does and Parker walks behind the counter, "So I was in the Under--"

**Phoebe**: Turning red, "Paige you better run!"

**Coop**: He was pissed and that was kinda of scary or funny Parker couldn't decide which one, her father was never pissed, at least not with her, "No she better not, I want to kill her now!"

**Parker**: Sighing and rolling her light green eyes, "For once in my life, let me finish!"

**Piper**: "Go ahead, Paige, but you should know you're parents are going to kill you,"

**Parker**: "Well they shouldn't, because I didn't go to the stupid Underworld, Mel called me, down there,"

Off of their confused faces.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Emma**: She was now pacing in Nix's room, while Nix sat on her bed, smiling like crazy, "I can't believe that moron, how dare him come into this room as if he owes you," She stopped pacing and looks at her sister as if she'd lost her mind, "Why the hell are you smiling?"

**Nix**: "No reason, look I don't hear yelling and I feel Parker, she's back,"

**Emma**: Sighs, "I know mom dropped you on your head,"

**Nix**: Stands up, "Maybe so, but dad dropped you on yours more than once!"

She skipped out of the room, before Emma could come up with a comeback.

**Emma**: Shaking her head, "That girl is soooo not my age,"

**Nix**: Yelling back to her, "That's because you're like an old lady!"

**Emma**: Running after her, "Why you little!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Silver**: Walked into the room as if she was on a mission. So when she bumped into Wyatt who seemed to be blocking her father and into Chris as he was hugging her mother, she didn't see that Parker was standing right behind her, "Mom, Lex and Nix told me that Parker has gone missing are there any leads? And can I kill her this time?"

**Phoebe**: "Sorry honey, but it looks like we owe your little sister an apology,"

**Silver**: Turns to find Parker drumming fingers on the counter-top. "Oh,"

**Parker**: "Yea," She rolls her eyes and starts to walk over to the table, "You can let them go, their not going to kill me anymore,"

**Silver**: Watches as both of her older cousins let go of her parents she saw as how both looked at Parker with guilt in their eyes. "So,"

**Parker**: Flipped though the book, "She said something about being possessed,"

**Hank**: He pulled his chair closer to see the book as Parker was looking through the book, "The demon was telling the truth,"

**Chris**: Walking up to the table to watch Parker, "Or he was hoping someone was there to hear it all,"

**Wyatt**: Standing closer to his father who was at the right of Parker, "All good ideas but what's the importance of this to us?"

**Pacey**: "Well, if he's telling the truth, possible ally, if he was just saying it so everyone could hear, he's a danger to us all, and yet we have to like him because he helped, personally I think it's a little bit of both,"

**Parker**: Not really paying attention to anything they said, "Anyways, she also said something among the lines as if when she was being possessed that it felt like the thing was coming from the inside trying to escape,"

**Piper**: She also walked closer to the table standing next to Prue, "I've heard of being possessed, more than one of us old Charmed ones have gone through that path,"

**Prue**: Turning to look at Phoebe, "Some more than others,"

**Phoebe**: Looking back at her, "Some by their own powers," Then turning to Paige, "While others by other magical ways,"

**Paige**: As they turn to look at her, "What? I'm not admitting to that!"

**Prue**: With a smile on her face, "Must I remind you of Richard?"

**Phoebe**: Smiling too, "Or the 'Perfect man'?

It seemed that Paige always got possessed when she was with a man or dealing with men.

**Paige**: Looking down a little ashamed, "No you must not!"

**Hank**: Looking over to his mother, "Who's this Richard? And how can I get my fist into his face?"

**Paige**: "HENRY!"

**Parker**: Still flipping through the book, "Its in here somewhere, I know it was I saw it just yesterday," She looks up to the sky, "Some help Grams?" The pages moved to stop at a page, "Thank you,"

**Pacey**: Clearly shocked, "Did you just thank Grams?"

**Parker**: Sending him a look, "Not now," Looking down at the book in deep thought, "_Twins… in rare times combine, this mostly happens when one twin is more 'evil' than the other, or when one is more 'good' than the other. The strongest always prevails, yet the loser dose not quite loose. For that twin becomes part of the other. This can sometimes be a horrible thing for the being that wins that mini battle. It may cause mood swings and other actions from the being. And even though, they may not want to do their actions. They can't stop what they are doing. It is as if the dead twin is trying to fight for hold of the body. If there are cases were the 'twin' that shouldn't, does take over…_" She looks confused, "What the hell? Where the hell is the rest?" She looks up to the sky, "What kinda fucking help are you, if you send me somewhere where this moron, who mind you has the same fucking handwriting as me didn't finish that damn thing!"

**Pacey**: "That's more like it,"

**Parker**: "What the hell?"

**Coop**: "Parker," He looks over to Phoebe and he noticed she was thinking about asking something, "Go ahead,"

**Phoebe**: Sharing a knowing look with her husband, "Parker what do you think should be at the end?"

**Parker**: She looks confused and angry, "How the hell should I know? I didn't write the damn thing!" She closes the book harshly, "I don't get it, and this is pissing me off, why the hell aren't some of these stupid things finished already? Did the stupid person die or something?"

**Silver**: Seeing Parker's temper was flaring, and it was flaring more than normal, "Parker take a deep breathe,"

**Parker**: Gave her a dry look then turning to her mother, "I don't know… okay, I don't know what it should say, but I know that it should be finished,"

**Pacey**: Not knowing if this would help or hurt her, but he had to tell her, "Park I have it on good authority that you're the only one that can do this,"

**Parker**: Looks back at him somewhat confused, "I don't know what you want me to do with this information!"

**Pacey**: "Easy, fix it,"

**Parker**: "How?"

**Pacey**: "What's the first thing that comes to mind?"

**Parker**: "Jumping off a cliff would be safer,"

**Pacey**: "Park,"

**Parker**: Looking away from his eyes, "That I should make a potion,"

**Pacey**: "Okay, get started we'll leave you to it," He stood up, and gave all of his cousins a look and they started to leave the room, "You can have the parents, I'm sure they'll let you work,"

**Parker**: She looks back to him almost angry, "You're just leaving me here? What if I mess up?"

**Pacey**: He puts a hand on her shoulder, "I talked to a Seer. She said that you would help Mel. That you'd be the reason she'd be able to be saved," Sure Jane wasn't a Seer and she was from the future, but he knew if he said that, they'd ask how he knew, and he wasn't about to tell them about the time when he was Dax, the witch hunter, he didn't want to explain how Dax was a good guy and not a bad guy, even though his title made everyone think evil, "And I trust her,"

**Parker**: Looks shocked, "I hate you,"

**Pacey**: "I know get to work,"

He walked out of the room and Parker banged her head on the table.

**Parker**: "Oh fuck me… I'm soooo fuckin' screwed…"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Shots of Parker making the potion.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Shots of Damian driving, he had both DJ and David talking, looking as if what they were talking was the most important thing in the world. Damian sighed and changed the song that was playing.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Shots of Chris pacing in the attic while the others were sitting down watching him and Wyatt as he looked through the window, Pacey sighs and looks down his watch, waiting was the only thing they could do right now.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Shots of Parker throwing out the potion she just made, of her cursing her male cousin to hell. Of her restarting the potion and some more shots, of the Aunts watching her work.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Piper**: Was looking through all the potions that Parker had, "Parker where did you get all of these potions?"

**Parker**: Not looking up from adding something to the potion, "Some demon, I killed him and I stole the bag, he said that they could vanquish ghost,"

**Piper**: "All of them?" Parker shrugs. "Wow,"

**Prue**: "Wait ghost? Who were you trying to kill?"

**Parker**: Adding some rose pedals into it now just for good merger she had no damn idea what she was doing, "Like you have to ask,"

**Piper**: "Grams isn't that bad,"

**Paige**: "Please, that woman is hell,"

**Phoebe**: "Paige is right I wish I had one of these potions growing up,"

**Prue**: Looking at her shocked, "Phoebe,"

**Phoebe**: "I would have thrown it at PRUE!"

Most of the sisters laugh except for Prue.

**Paige**: "Aw come on Prue you know we love you,"

**Piper**: "Its just tradition to annoy you,"

**Prue**: "I expected more from you, Piper,"

**Piper**: "Why? Because I had to replace you that one time? No I'm glad you know who fixed what she did,"

**Parker**: Now looks up to them, "Can one of you hand me the, blue one?"

**Paige**: Throws it at her Parker catches it, "How many have you made?"

**Parker**: "29, this is my 30th one, Mel once told me that 30 was her lucky number, we'll see how lucky it really is,"

**Piper**: "You're only making up to 30?"

**Parker**: Starts to put the potion in little jars, "I would make more, but Mel's screaming at me, to hurry up," She closes the eight jars and looks up to them, "I don't want to keep her waiting,"

**Prue**: "So smarty pants, what's the plan?"

**Parker**: "You'll have to wait and see," She hands them some potions as well. "I think that should help you, I hope,"

**Piper**: "What do you think we'll need these for?"

**Parker**: "You'll know if you have to use them, I won't tell you to. If you don't think you can, I'll do it,"

**Phoebe**: Couldn't help but think that she sounded just like Valentine that she even looked like her right now, and she couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't last, she loved Valentine, but she loved Parker a little more, everyone did, Parker would never be Valentine, but that's what made her better, she may not have had to face her brother going crazy, but she had other things that she faced, other things that Valentine would never face, "Honey, I'm proud of you,"

**Parker**: "Why? I do this all the time, you should see me Pacey and Nix when we start to have potion parties, well, let's just say there's a reason why my room was green that one time," She laughs, "I have to go, but don't worry, I'll send for you when it's your turn,"

**Piper**: "Parker?" Parker stops and looks back to her Aunt, "Please, be safe,"

**Parker**: "Don't worry, Aunt Piper, I'm bringing her home,"

**Piper**: "I know, just be careful,"

**Parker**: "I will, see you later,"

She walks away and the sisters all share a look. They had all heard that once before, and they had never saw Valentine again or at least they hadn't yet.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Nix stood up she had it with Chris pacing. So she did the only thing she knew how to do, she jumped in his line of pacing, only that didn't do much seeing as he just moved around her. She groaned and sent him a glare, Hank chuckles and Lex does as well.

**Nix**: "CHRIS! STOP FUCKING PACING!"

**Chris**: Stops and looks down at her, "Oh? Sorry, I'm worried,"

**Wyatt**: "We know," He turns to look at them all, "We're worried too, Chris,"

**Chris**: "Parker could fail,"

**Pacey**: "She's not,"

**Chris**: "You don't know that,"

**Pacey**: "Yes I do, now calm down, she's about to walk in here and I don't need you to make her run down stairs scared that she fucked up!"

And just like clockwork in ran Parker a smile on her face.

**Parker**: "I know it's not the best potion that we have, but it'll have to do," She looks around the room and she knows how they feel on the subject, "Where are Silver and Emma?"

**Lex**: "Had to go,"

**Parker**: "Okay that leaves us down two that's okay,"

**Chris**: "Great,"

**Parker**: Looks up to him, "I know you don't know if this will work, but have some faith in Grams,"

**Wyatt**: Can't help but smile, "She's getting the blame if it fails isn't she?"

**Parker**: Can't wipe the smile off her face, "I would never,"

**Hank**: "And if it works?"

**Parker**: "That's my credit, that ghost is trying to steal!"

**Lex**: Stands up, "Come on, let's just go,"

They all orb out, Parker looks over to Pacey as he walks over to her.

**Parker**: Letting him see her fear, "What if I did something wrong?"

**Pacey**: Letting it slip out, "Trust me, CJ, you didn't,"

**Parker**: "Did you just call me C…"

**Pacey**: Not even noticing what he had said, "We better go,"

**Parker**: Forgetting what she was about to ask, "Okay,"

They star out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was walking around the Underworld. Her eyes were dark blue and when two arms pulled her in, she kneed, someone in the groin. She turns around and found the Main Demon standing behind her. He was on the ground in pain.

**Mel**: "**Oh I'm sorry, I thought you where one of those demons**," She walks somewhat to her throne and sits down, "**You can never trust any demons around here,"**

**Main Demon**: For the first time, he showed pain and he even looked half human, which he was, "It's okay, I should have know,"

**Mel**: "**Why are you here**?"

**Main Demon**: "Because I thought you'd want me to show up, this is you're, last time around,"

**Mel**: Walks out of her throne, "**Kiss me**,"

**Main Demon**: Looks down, and in one fast action grabs her in a kiss, it was slow and it held a lot of emotions, on both parts, but he pulls away first, "There,"

**Mel**: "**I'm glad I got to kiss you one last time**,"

**Main Demon**: "I wish you didn't have to go,"

**Mel**: "**Me too, R… but I have too**,"

**R…**: "You could fight,"

**Mel**: "**We both know that that's not going to happen, we both knew that my sister, would find a way to win this battle, but never fear lover, we both know that you'll see me again sometime soon**,"

**R…**: "I know, but I just wished I didn't have to see you leave,"

**Mel**: "**I know**,"

**R…**: He looks around and knows what's coming, "I need to leave, don't worry, we'll be reunited again just like you told me love, I'll see you soon,"

**Mel**: "**No we won't**," He flames out and Parker along with Wyatt Chris, Pacey Nix Lex and Hank orb into the room. "**Hello cousins**,"

**Parker**: "Queen Robin,"

**Mel**: "**So you fear the mighty me**?"

**Wyatt**: "No we want our sister back,"

**Mel**: "**I was your sister as well**,"

**Parker**: "You stopped being a Halliwell when you chose evil,"

**Mel**: "**But you've never given up on a Halliwell**,"

**Chris**: "But you're trying to turn my little sister,"

**Mel**: "**Must I remind you, that I was a twin**?"

**Parker**: "Must we remind you that you weren't born, that you and Mel combined, in which you forced her to have so much magic in which it was the world named her the Twice Cursed, you wanna hear my theory on the whole matter?"

**Mel**: Sits back down to her throne, "**Please speak**,"

**Parker**: "Mel is twice cursed because she has to put up with a half that is evil she is twice cursed because she has two souls in her body, one with evil in their eyes and the other, Mel with good only in her eyes,"

**Mel**: "**That sounds so funny, but aren't you the evil one in your twin-ship**?"

**Parker**: "I am,"

**Mel**: Standing up now, "**Then join me**," Parker gave her a look that only meant she pitted her, "**It's more fun in this world, magic is freely to use and we all hate the Elders too**,"

**Parker**: "If I didn't know any better I'd say the all great Queen Robin, was lonely,"

**Mel**: Her eyes darken, "**I told you to make a choice, have you**?"

**Parker**: "I have,"

**Mel**: "**And**?"

**Parker**: Looks over to Wyatt and Chris both being quiet just like she asked, "My choice was simple once I remembered or rather once I saw, a picture," She looks back to Mel. Parker's light green eyes have a tempestuousness about them. "And I only have one thing to say,"

**Mel**: "**What is that**?"

**Parker**: "I hope Mel kicks your ass,"

Wyatt and all the others threw their potions at Mel. A white gust filled the room knocking everyone to their knees. There was coughing all around the room. Parker waved her hand trying to clear the smoke away from her. Pacey coughed and stood up. Wyatt helped up Chris as Nix helped up Hank. They all stood there waiting for the gust, to clear. When it did clear they saw two figures lying on the ground both of them looked like Mel. The only difference was that one was a blonde that had dark blue eyes, the other had light brown hair and light blue eyes.

**Parker**: Looking back to both Wyatt and Chris, "Do you trust me?"

**Chris**: "Depends on the day,"

**Wyatt**: "Today we do,"

**Parker**: "Then go get them, I'll have her back," They all orbed out and Parker ran over to the brown haired Mel. "Come on, coz you need to get up,"

**Mel**: Tears were filling her eyes making them almost lighter, "Park?"

**Parker**: Holding onto her, "Hey, don't worry, we'll have a cry down in a sec, okay, we have a bitch to deal with," Both looked up as Queen Robin stood up. She smiled and throws a fire ball at Parker, sending her onto her knees as it burnt her shoulder, "I hate evil!"

**Mel**: Going on her knees with Parker, "Parker,"

**Parker**: "Mel look, at me, you're a Halliwell you know damn well how to rule your powers, now don't be stupid control them!"

**Mel**: Nods and stands up, she forms a fireball as well but her fireball was lighter, it was also green light green, "Okay,"

**Parker**: Seeing Mel's fear to even use her powers, "Don't worry, green is good,"

**Mel**: Looks back to Queen Robin, "You're going to pay,"

**Queen Robin**: "**Really? Please don't kill me with laughter, the only one that shall pay is you**," She threw the fireball at Mel. Mel ducked and threw her fireball but it went crashing into the wall, "**Look at you, you're scared, you need me, I help make you who are you**,"

**Parker**: "No she doesn't, Mel you're strong on your own!"

**Queen Robin**: She walked around Mel, waiting for her next chance, "**If you were so strong then why is Vincent dead**?"

**Parker**: "Because the Elders didn't let anyone heal him,"

**Queen Robin**: "**But she didn't even try**,"

**Parker**: Standing up now, knew that Mel needed her, "You tried, I saw you try, damnit, before you left, before she killed Fox I saw you try," She walks closer to Mel, "You were crying, begging him, to come back, you put your hand on his heart and you tried, it wasn't meant to be,"

**Queen Robin**: "**Because the Elders didn't let anyone else heal him, don't you see it is goods fault, can't you see, that only evil has yet to betray you**?"

**Parker**: Seeing Mel start to cry, "What about RJ? You remember him?" Mel looks over to her, "Did he not betray you? Did he not try and get in your way in Vince's way?"

**Queen Robin**: "**So did the elders**,"

**Parker**: "But that was before, Mel that was back when she was in control, you can't forget what else he did, he stole you, he took your childhood and destroyed you,"

**Queen Robin**: "**He helped build you**,"

**Parker**: "Build you? Do you hear the way she speaks? What are you a robot? No Mel you are not, now stand up and show her who you are," Mel looks over to Parker, Parker can see her fear, "You will always be strong for you will always be my cousin and I will always be by your side for you will always be like a sister to me,"

**Queen Robin**: Claps both look at her, "**Are you really going to listen to her**?"

**Parker**: Looking at Mel trying to make her see the truth, "She's afraid of you, you can take her. You can prove to yourself, because fuck the world, who gives a shit what stupid unwise Elders believe. Prove this to yourself Mel remind yourself that you are in control, nothing and no one. NO ONE Mel, rules you,"

**Mel**: Looks over to Queen Robin, "We may have been twins but I don't see how fuck we are one?" She slammed her boot into Queen Robin's face, "You stupid moronic woman!"

**Queen Robin**: Swung back at her, "**Oh Mel you're words hurt me to my soul**," She threw a fire ball at Mel, who jumped into the air and waved it back at her, the fireball hit Queen Robin in her shoulder she shook it off and went to attack Mel again when she found herself frozen in place. "**What is this**?"

**Piper**: Her hand out because she just froze Queen Robin, "This is what witches can do,"

**Mel**: Looks over to see behind Parker are her aunts and her mother, "You can't be here," She looks back to Queen Robin, "I don't want you to get hurt,"

**Parker**: "They won't, their morons I agree but their mothers and well we can kinda add, Aunt Prue and Aunt Paige to that list,"

**Paige**: Forgetting to add the 'little', "Paige you're not funny,"

**Parker**: "Aw I didn't know you weren't funny Aunt Paige,"

Suddenly Queen Robin unfroze and she slammed her fist into Mel's chest. Mel groans but punches her face.

**Prue**: Looks over to Parker and her bloody arm, "How much longer?"

**Parker**: Looking at Mel kick Queen Robin, "You're asking me to tell her that it's time to kill her twin?"

**Piper**: "She was corrupted,"

**Parker**: "And for that she has to die,"

**Piper**: "She still shall be missed,"

**Parker**: Turns back to Mel, "Mel, it's time you done pounding her face in?"

**Mel**: "No," Moves out of the way of Queen Robin's fist, "I want to kill her,"

**Parker**: "You're not a killer,"

**Mel**: Looks down at Queen Robin knowing Parker was right she wasn't a killer no matter how much she wanted to, it was Queen Robin that had killed Fox not her, "I am sorry, for what you've gone through, I don't know why you were evil but I'm soooo sorry,"

**Queen Robin**: "**You make me sick**,"

**Mel**: "I know, I can do that,"

**Parker**: Walks up to Mel the sisters follow, "Its time to go," She hearts them out hoping this time that her hearting wouldn't be off.

Piper looks down to Queen Robin.

**Queen Robin**: "**What mother is it time for me to pay for not giving you back your little girl?**"

**Piper**: "You would have been one of them, if you'd have been good,"

**Queen Robin**: "**I'm not a Halliwell, I'm a Queen, mark my words mother, you may get rid of me, but he shall return for he has returned and he shall murder each and everyone, of you starting with Parker**,"

**Phoebe**: "Well whoever this 'he' is, he's got his work cut out for him, because Parker doesn't give up without a fight,"

**Queen Robin**: "**Believe me, he knows**,"

**Prue/Piper/Paige/Phoebe**: "_A lost soul, has now been found, what once was another as now brought pain to the other, vanquish this evil before it brings forth much more destruction for the other_,"

**Queen Robin**: Busted into flames. "**You may vanquish me, but he shall come, and he shall win this war**!"

A gust of wind blew after she was vanquished, Piper looked down to the ashes of one of her daughter sand she couldn't help but feel the tears.

**Phoebe**: "We couldn't save her,"

**Piper**: "I know,"

**Prue**: "We save Mel,"

**Piper**: "I know,"

**Paige**: "Come here,"

They all wrap each other in a big hug. In the shadows stood the same demon with long blond hair and deep dark green eyes.

**Demon**: "So she has returned to her wasteland and my Mel, has been stolen from me yet again, no matter, now that Queen Robin has been taken care of I can now set my plan in motion," He booms out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was holding onto Parker she was scared. She didn't know what Wyatt or Chris would do to her. She almost killed them. Wyatt and Chris walked into the room and Parker meant their eyes. Both looked as if they were in pain. But before she could think of calming words a gust of wind filled the attic. Mel pulled away because she had felt it… him. Standing in the middle of the room was no one other than Vincent.

**Vincent**: "Hello Mel,"

**Mel**: Looking utterly shocked, "Oh god,"

**Vincent**: "Not quite, just me good old Vince,"

**Mel**: Looking at Parker, "Have I lost my mind?" She shook her head, "But I don't,"

**Vincent**: "No, you have yet to do such a thing," He walks closer to her, "I have been given a second, for you have showed how much different you really are, how much of the angel that I knew was always there, and you have."

**Wyatt**: "How?"

**Vincent**: Looks over to him and Chris, "The Elder Max helped,"

**Parker**: Crossing her arms, her bloody shoulder still unhealed, "I guess he's stopped being useless,"

**Vincent**: Shaking his head, "He will always be a little useless,"

**Parker**: She shakes her head, "I know,"

**Vincent**: Mel walks over to him touches his face and feels that it is real, she hugs him and starts to cry, her words not understandable because she's crying into his shoulder, "Hey it's okay, you've got Wyatt and Chris now, they'll protect you just like I would have, hell maybe even a tad bit more," He looks over to the brothers, "Mel I want you to know that I don't want you to live alone,"

**Mel**: Looks up to him with a tear stricken face, "Where am I supposed to go?"

**Vincent**: Tears threatening to leave his eyes, "Last time I checked, there was still room for you here,"

**Mel**: "After everything I did?"

**Wyatt**: Walking closer to her, "That wasn't you Mels, that was Queen Robin, you're good, and you'll away be good,"

**Mel**: "How can you trust me?"

**Wyatt**: "The same way I trust Chris, you're my little sister, I don't care what the Elders think and I don't give a shit what the Elders or the Founders for that matter think, I know you," He touches her shoulder, "You're an angel all in your own legal,"

**Mel**: Hugs him and starts to cry on his chest, "I'm soooo sorry, please forgive me,"

**Chris**: Holds her from behind, "We never blamed you, we knew this wasn't you,"

**Wyatt**: "Shhh, let it out, it's going to be okay, I promise you,"

Vincent stood next to Parker.

**Parker**: "Will we ever see you again?"

**Vincent**: "Maybe,"

**Parker**: "How's Max? I have to ask, JJ would want to know,"

**Vincent**: Gives her a kiss on her cheek, "He said he's sorry," He looks away, "But he's not going to be able to make it,"

**Parker**: Through the tears, "That's okay, I'll wait,"

**Vincent**: "He said don't," Parker nods and just looks down sadden. "But you wanna know what I think?" She looks up to him tears in her eyes, "He's coming around, just a little bit more longer,"

**Parker**: "A girl can only wait so long. And I can't do it anymore,"

**Vincent**: "I know,"

**Mel**: Pulls away from her brothers and looks back to Vincent, "Thank you,"

**Vincent**: Smiles, "Hey, it's what I could do,"

**Mel**: "You brought me home,"

**Vincent**: "And you helped remind me, what a home looked like," He sighs and looks up, "Can I get one last hug for the…" Even before he could finish she ran and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you a lot, M, but I'm glad you're not alone anymore,"

**Mel**: "I love you too,"

**Vincent**: He smiles even though deep down he wished she wouldn't have said that, "See you around Melinda Halliwell,"

Mel nods, he orbs out.

The End

All in all this wasn't a bad chapter, I liked it. There were some times I got chocked up but I liked it. So the whole Twice Cursed thing as now been explained I hope everyone understood that Mel and Queen Robin were twins and that instead of both of them being born they both formed one being in which making Mel have double the powers and double the evil, in which making her twice cursed, because she felt twice the pain, twice everything. I think you got that. And hell you even got to know the main Demon's name not his full name but at least you get to know a letter, that's going to have to tie you off for a little while at least when things come from him. Though that long haired blond demon with dark green eyes has me worried, looks like almost everyone in the Underworld wants Mel for; there own. If you have any questions or you want to say something, just remember to REVIEW! Oh I forgot, just for future reference, what kinda tattoos would you think that the kids have? And I mean like what do you think Parker would get tattooed, Mel, Nix, Lex, Hank, Wyatt, Chris, Damian. Tell me what you think, and who knows if I like it I might give you're tattoo to one of the characters. So again I'm asking you to review.


	18. Character's Bio

Disclaimer: I owe nothing! Well, other than Parker, I owe her, and Pacey, because deep down who wouldn't want to owe them? They just grow on you.

AN: I thought seeing as you might be a lot confused on what kids belonged to whom, this could help.

Character's Bios

Halliwells Cousins: (In order)  
**Wyatt Halliwell**: He's 29. 'Twice Blessed' Him being the oldest makes him the leader of as Parker puts it the, 'Responsible Halliwells.' He's a doctor and he loves to take care of people, is kinda annoyed that he can't heal, but then again neither can Chris so he doesn't mind as much. He is heartbroken over the lost of someone close to him. Powers: Orbing,Shield, wields Excalibur, sensing, Telekinesis, telepathy, glamour, thought Projection, and many-many-many others.  
**Chris Halliwell**: He's 28. Also a key member of the RHs, also he remembers the other time zone but doesn't let it get in his way of seeing both his father and Wyatt the way that they should be seen in. He can cook and loves to help Piper in her restaurant when she lets him, which is every time he ask. Power: Orbing,Telekinesis, telepathy, blow up things, invisibility [Elder,], Thunder-blast [Thunder comes shooting out from his hands Elder], empathy, glamour and others.  
**Ryan Halliwell**: He's 25. He's a cupid and doesn't really know about being a witch, he doesn't know anything that has to do with evil. And he's really over protective of Parker, more her than Silver. Powers: Hearting,Electrical red bolts, Hearting, Manipulating someone's love, and some other powers.  
**Hank Halliwell**: He's 25. 'Male Healer' The only male out of their generation that can heal! He really likes to rub that in his cousin's faces. He's a real loveable, kind of guy in his own right, and is more laid back than both Chris and Wyatt, but has been said to bring out the laziness out of Chris. Both are crazy and would kill for anyone in their family most importantly their sisters and Parker. He's dating someone and that's making his mother and sisters both happy and crazy they really want to know who she is, but he knows they're not ready to meet her yet. Powers: Orbing,telepathy, glamour, healing, freezing, and conjuring.  
**Emma Halliwell**: 'Female Healer' She's 23. Also works as a whitelighter, but isn't home much seeing as she's off in New York. She isn't as crazy as her sister and often wonders how in the world their even twins. Powers: Orbing,telepathy, hovering, glamour, healing [but sometimes it doesn't work for her,] orbing, freezing, and telekinetic-orbing.  
**Nix Halliwell**: She's 23. She reminds everyone of what Paige was like in her being time with the Halliwells, which is a scary thing seeing as Paige was crazy and always getting into trouble, no wonder she's hanging out with Parker all the time. But who would have thought that she turned into a Therapist not her and a very funny story behind that, you'll hear about it later I think. She is in love with Lex but is an afraid that once everyone knows that it won't work out the way they want. Powers: Orbing,telepathy, glamour, orbing, empathy, conjuring, telekinetic-orbing, blowing things up and Telekinesis.  
**Mel Halliwell**: She's 22. 'Twice Cursed' At first I said that Mel and Parker and Pacey and Sil were the same age, but something came to me, so now she's a year older. She's dealing with a lot of things, one she was a twin that combined and gave her the title Twice Cursed, two she's a Halliwell, and three she just lost her best friend who she was in love with. Yup she's a Halliwell alright! Also she's joining the Trouble Halliwell group, knowing that her parents are going to kill her for it later but hey, she's young and crazy what is she going to do? Powers: Glamour, empathy, blowing things up, freezing, telepathy, green fire-balls, red shield, a green blast and booming most likely she'll get more.  
**Silver Halliwell**: She's 21. 'Goddess of Love' She's a cupid off in New York, shows up at home when she gets home sick or feels Parker in real danger. Also she's the goddess of love, her being this makes both Parker and Ryan almost feel less than. But she tries not to rub it in their faces. She's also trying really hard to find Ryan and every other member in her family dates. She just doesn't know Parker's doing the same thing. And she's also the one that's planning Parker's wedding which is why Parker really doesn't like to see her around she knows that it'll lead to her asking Parker when's the date already. Powers: Telepathy, glamour, hearting, empathy, Electrical green bolts, levitation, has the ability to slow herself down and slip between peoples heart beats, and find love for anyone that has the ability to love, [even Elders and demons can sometimes find love.] And because she's a Goddess of Love she has more control on her Cupid powers.**  
Pacey Halliwell**: He's 21. 'Star-Protector' He knows all about the other time-zone where Ryan was evil and Parker was the Queen of Good, he's also kinda tried of lying to her and is really going to try his best to try and remind her. He's the Star-Protector but he feels that he shouldn't be because deep down he doesn't think he's good enough to help save the world, much less ever do it.He is almost like Parker's twin and has gotten into a lot of trouble because he loves to hang out with her but he wouldn't change her for the world he loves her craziness even if it did get him grounded for most of his teenage life. Not that he minded she showed him how to sneak out of the manor and not even be caught. Kinda think about it she showed all of the kids to sneak out of the manor and not be caught. Powers: Star-ing, empathy, freezing, telepathy, Glamour, orb-balls, [the ability to throw orbs at someone and make something move away from them like telekinetic-orbing but he doesn't need to say what he wants to orb and he throws orbs out of his hands.] memory erase, blowing things up and more to come.  
**Parker Halliwell**: She's 21. She is the youngest out of this Generation. Making her the leader of 'Halliwell Troubles' though she has been meaning to change the name but has yet to find a better name for her group. She is in love with Damian and though they aren't married yet, can't wait for it to happen. Also is a college student/photographer at the Bay-Manor. She loves to get into trouble hensh the name of her group but she's careful not to get anyone killed. She's got some temper problems that she can thank her Aunts for, Grams for and most importantly her past-self for. She hates it when Phoebe thinks of her in a high point of view, her mom thinks she can do anything and make no mistakes. Which is why she goes hunting demons in the first place, she just doesn't want to be a disappointment to her mom. Even though, she finds herself being one most of the time. Powers: Hearting, teleporting those that's she's messed with their love lives, Electrical blue bolts, Glamouring, telepathy, object-healing, and some others that she has yet to earn, but will be doing so real soooon.

Derek and Eva's Kids  
**Damian**___**Tiernan**_: He's 29. He's a cop. He's caring, brave, lovable and really loyal. But he does fear that one day his evil side will take him over, even though Parker keeps telling him that's not going to happen. And with her by his side he thinks she might be right. He's Wyatt's best friend and used to get into a lot of trouble with him when they were teenagers, but right now their both growing up, little do they both know, there about to go back to their old ways. Powers: Telepathy, shimmering, energy/Fireballs,mind control [his eyes go black and his voice sounds very demonic], Shape Shifting into a demon [like Cole but he can control his dark side, funny enough dark side's name is Angel his first name.] When he becomes Angel he has super strength and but he must charge up to throw a full blast energy ball.  
**Lex**Nicoli: He's 23. He left for a while because Nix had broken his heart, and now he's back for her. But what not a lot of people don't know is he has gotten her back. He's just happy she took him back again, he doesn't even care about what he has to do for it to still be there. But he does know that she will always love him and he knows that he will always love her. Powers: Telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, blowing things up and some others.  
**Hazel** Nicoli: She's 23. She's the twin of Lex. And is good friends with Parker does crazy things when she's near that Halliwell. Loves to go demon hunting and you'll get to learn more about her soon because she's joining us soon! Powers: Telepathy, can see the future she just hates using that power it gives her headaches and nightmares, empathy, telekinesis, and some others.

Billie and Julian's Kids  
**David Anderson-Jenkins**: He's 22. Also a doctor at the same hospital that Wyatt is, does everything he can to be a good brother to his younger brother, but worries that he's still not good enough. He loves to joke around and as is trying really hard not to get caught by Parker. She doesn't know that he's back from college. Powers: Orbing, projection, Telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, and some others.  
**Max Bishop**: He's 22, also he's their adoptive son. There's a reason why he went up to live with the Elders, and it's not just to piss off Parker, but he just doesn't think its time to tell his family or Parker why he's up there. Powers: Orbing, Fire-starter, Sense-sighting [a form of Seer meets Elder a power he has gotten from his father.] Empathy, Telepathy and some others.**  
****Jack Jonathan (or J.J.) Anderson-Jenkins**: He's 15. He's also named after, Max's father aka Julian's dead bestfriend. He's tough, adventurist and acts a lot like his mother first did when she barely met the Halliwells. But he hasn't been his normal crazy ass self because of Max moving up to the Elders. He worries that he pushed his brother away. Powers: Telepathy, projection, Telepathy, fire-starter, and some others that he has yet to tell anyone about.

Lynn Hunter's kids  
**B… Hunter**- Not much is know about her… well I know but you don't at least not yet… soon I think, we'll see. Powers: Shimmering, Telepathy, others.  
**Linn Hunter**- Is the younger Phoenix sister. Doesn't know or pretends not to know that Chris has a huge crush on her. But he just never had the courage to tell her he likes her. She's a joker and she is a member of the 'RH' even though she does like to hang out with the younger Halliwells. Powers: Shimmering, Telepathy, summoning athames, regeneration, power stripping, and energy balls.

AN: And that's pretty much it for now. I will make another list when I think there needs to be one. Until then, review… I need to know if you need more description for someone.


	19. 1x12: Good again?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone but… Parker… Pacey… Nix… Lex… oh and sexy ass Damian, kinda think about it I own a lot of people… just not the ones you know from the original show. What do you want from me

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews!

**Summary**: With Vincent's short return things seem to be going in a good path. Mel's moving back into the Manor. But there's a certain Demon that Mel once dated and he's back. Can he sway her to the dark side or is she really good again? All the while Pacey and Parker are up to something, but this time will it be two much for them? Meanwhile both DJ and Damian try to find the murder that's hunting down witches. And Hank goes on another date with his dating buddy which is annoying Nix to hell and making Lex laugh. And we get to see if Parker knows who Hank's dating buddy is.

**1x12: Good again?**

Mel was done putting her last box into her room. She couldn't help feel a little bit safer as she stepped into her room. She set her stacks of game-disks in a droll and couldn't help remember the time that she had told Vincent what she was going to buy with her first pay check. She couldn't help but laugh at his shocked face.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_*Memory*_

_Mel was standing next to Vincent in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Both look as if they're the only people on that sidewalk._

_**Vincent**__: "So now that you've gotten paid,"_

_**Mel**__: "I know I'll give you my share of the rent,"_

_**Vincent**__: Making a face, "Ay, who cares about the fucking rent?"_

_**Mel**__: Smiling, "The landlord,"_

_**Vincent**__: Rolling his eyes, "Mr. Jackson, said I could have another week to pay,"_

_**Mel**__: "But we can pay now, I have money,"_

_**Vincent**__: "No, you don't,"_

_**Mel**__: With a smug look in her light blue eyes, "I seem to remember, I just got paid,"_

_**Vincent**__: Rolling his green eyes she had he doing that a lot because she had a good damn hold on him. If she had wanted anything in the world, he'd have found a way to give it to her, and it wasn't just because he was her best friend her, it was something far more, "Maybe soooo, but last time I checked, little one, you had your heart set on clothes,"_

_**Mel**__: Chuckles, "No you just want my heart set to be on clothes,"_

_**Vincent**__: Shaking his head. She was right, just like she always was, he was pretty worried now he had no clue what she was going to buy, "Well, are you going to tell me what you're going to buy or do I have to beat it out of you?"_

_**Mel**__: Rising her eyes brow, and looping her arm with his, "Its right here,"_

_They stopped in front of a building._

_**Vincent**__: Looks back at her confused, "Huh? You're going to buy a building? Well wow I don't think you have enough to buy that but who knows you did win the lotto not that long ago,"_

_**Mel**__: Laughing, "No, you moron, I'm going to buy that," Pointed at something, that stood parked in front of the building. "Isn't it great?"_

_**Vincent**__: Looking dead right almost panic-ie, "No, no way in hell,"_

_**Mel**__: "Aw come on you said that I was an adult, and I hate to tell you this, dude, but adults spend money on things like that,"_

_**Vincent**__: "It's a death trap!"_

_**Mel**__: She laughs and shakes her head, "No it's not,"_

_**Vincent**__: "I'm telling you, I'm going to have to heal you so many times when you get on this thing,"_

_**Mel**__: Under her breathe, "You never had to heal me after I rode on it,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Huh?"_

_**Mel**__: "Let's go see the seller," She walks into the building, "I hope you don't kill him, I really like this guy,"_

_*End of memory*_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel couldn't help but feel the tear come down her check, sure she had seen him like almost three days ago, but it still hurt to talk about him, it still hurt to even think about how he should have been alive. How it would always in more ways than one be her fault, no matter who told her it wasn't. She dried her tears as she heard a knock on her door. She walks over to it and opened it she found her brother standing there.

**Chris**: "Heya, Mel,"

**Mel**: Smiling, "Hey Chris, what's up?"

**Chris**: "Not, much mom wanted me to come get you, dinners going to start soon,"

**Mel**: "Okay," He goes to leave but she grabs his hand, and he looks back at her, "How big of a dinner did she make?"

**Chris**: Can't help but laugh, "Not that big,"

**Mel**: Giving him an unsure look, "How big?"

**Chris**: He stops smiling, "You'll just have to see when you get your butt down there,"

He walks away laughing and she shakes her head.

**Mel**: "For some reason I know I should be scared,"

_**Chris's thoughts**__: "Well, you are a Halliwell you know that, mom cooks a lot when she's happy,"_

_**Hank's thoughts**__: "And sad,"_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "Fuck that she cooks a lot just to cook,"_

**Mel**: Just laughs.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was flipping through the book again, trying in vain to find the demon. She could hear her cousin yelling at her to hurry. She looks around now trying to hurry but as she flipped to the demon's page. The book flew out of her hands, she looks up to see someone standing in the darkness, holding the book.

**Parker**: Glaring at the person holding the book, "Give that to me!"

**Wyatt**: Walking into the room, "Parker, I don't know what you're up to, but dinner starts in five seconds,"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes and holding out her hand for the book, "Well, Ms. Halliwell if you'd give me the fucking book I'd get here on time but you're fucking wasting my time woman!"

He rolls his light blue eyes; he didn't understand why he couldn't have gone to get his sister, and not his youngest cousin. She was a pain in the ass when she wanted to be and right now she wanted to be.

**Wyatt**: "Last time I checked, Parker I'm not a woman,"

**Parker**: "Could have fooled me, you nag just like my Aunts and mother,"

**Wyatt**: "That's the Halliwell gene for you,"

**Parker**: "The hell it is I don't do that,"

**Wyatt**: "Wait till you have kids trust me they make you start to nag,"

Parker would have commented but the sadness filled his eyes again, she hated when he would talk about that boy. It only made him sadder. And she hated it when he was sad it made her feel like shit because she was the one that said something to make him think of the son he lost. He had been 25 when he lost his son it wasn't that long ago and he wouldn't fight demons for a while hell he wouldn't eat, wouldn't shower wouldn't do anything but stare at his son's room, he was a broken man. Hell he even joined the army just to get away from the pain that his wife---who he wasn't seeing anymore but he still loved dearly hell she loved him dearly to it was just losing a son made them pull apart----felt. He thought it was he's fault, he hadn't been able to save the boy in time he hadn't been strong enough to kill all the demons. It reminded him of how Mel was taken away. Wyatt had tried his best to protect her but one of the demons had knocked him out cold and they took her. He had blamed himself for it all his life and now the loss of his only son was an even more hell on him. It was a wonder he didn't kill all the demons in the world. But the death of his son only taught him that he should be more self conscious on what he was doing and on what was happening around him. That's why she was glad that they found Mel well that Chris found Mel, she made him feel a lot better about the pain in his heart. Mel really did do wonders for them she just didn't know it yet. So Parker just began flipping through the book she found what she was looking for and hearted out even before Wyatt could stop her. But ten seconds later, both Pacey and her, starred into the room. Both covered in pink-slime.

**Wyatt**: Closing the book not even wanting to know what demon they just killed, they had more important things to worry about, "Just hurry up, okay I don't want to have to deal with you two getting killed tonight,"

**Pacey**: Saluting him, "Yes sir!"

**Wyatt**: Giving him a dry look, "Pacey I'm not in the army,"

**Pacey**: "You used to be,"

**Wyatt**: "Well, there's a reason why I'm not in it anymore,"

**Parker**: "Yea, because you suck,"

**Wyatt**: "No because I'm done! I did my four years I made my father proud,"

**Parker**: "And scared mommy to death,"

She walks away and Wyatt looks back to Pacey.

**Wyatt**: "What's gotten into her ass?"

**Pacey**: "In two weeks its going to be her anniversary, you know the day, Damian popped the question,"

**Wyatt**: Still not getting it, "So?"

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, his older cousin wasn't that bright sometimes, "She's still not married it's kinda got her in a mood, it's the reason why I'm out killing things instead of correcting drawings,"

**Wyatt**: "Can I ask you something?"

**Pacey**: Looking back at him questioningly, "What?"

**Wyatt**: "Why the hell are you a teacher? I mean we got to be anything we wanted, I'm an Ex-army, turned Doctor/I help with the club, and Chris is a Potion Teacher/Chef at my mom's place. Nix is a therapist/Waitress at P3, Parker's still in school but is a part time picture-taker as she likes to call it and she's a good bartender that girl works a lot, Mel's a reporter, Hank's a Mechanic and on his spare time he's an undercover for my mom, he goes club hoping just to see what's in fashion, we all know he goes to get chicks, but you, you're a teacher an art teacher."

**Pacey**: "Lex's is a bartender/Mechanic, and David's a doctor, I guess its just I wanted something stable compared to our family, it's pretty unstable at times,"

**Wyatt**: "Makes sense,"

He walks out of the room and Pacey looks out to the window. He was planning on quitting his job he just hadn't told his family that. In fact he had the papers ready, it wasn't that he didn't love his job he did, but it was making doing other things harder, he knew Parker didn't do some Homework just because she had to fight demons, but she'd always find a way to balance things, and right now he felt as if his life was going down the drain, he just didn't want to be a teacher anymore, so he had already thought of quitting but again he didn't know how he was going to tell his parents.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hank was on his phone laughing it up. While Nix and Lex were sitting on the sofa, watching him go on about something that he had planned for that night.

**Nix**: Looking back at Hank with some anger in her eyes, "I don't trust him," Crossing her arms around her chest, then looking back at Lex, "Stupid-ass is what he is!"

**Lex**: Looking at her confused, "You don't trust your brother?" He smiles, "Well, that's a new one I guess,"

**Nix**: Rolling her brown eyes at him, "Not like that you abandoning moron,"

**Lex**: "Aw, if I knew I was going to have to deal with Emma's influence on you, then I'd have said no to Aunt Piper's offer of dinner,"

**Nix**: Chuckles, "You say no to Aunt Piper offering you dinner," Rolling her eyes, "Like that would ever happen,"

**Lex**: "You never it might!" Though he knew she was right, he was a growing man that would never happen, mostly because he loved his Aunts cooking, in fact everyone that tasted it did. "Whom I kidding that's never going to happen, she knows how to cook," He looks back at Hank, "Who taught her?"

**Nix**: Sighing and glaring back at Hank, "I don't know, Grams?"

**Lex**: Looking back at her really taken aback, "Really? Grams knew how to cook? Who would have thought an evil old lady could cook,"

**Nix**: Laughs now.

**Hank**: Talking louder now making them both look at him, "No yea, I can't wait,"

**Nix**: Punching the pillow on her lap, "Who the hell is he talking to?"

**Lex**: Poking her shoulder, "Why don't you ask him?"

**Nix**: Looking back at him annoyed, "Because he won't tell me,"

**Lex**: He sighed, "You must have did something to make him not want to tell you,"

**Nix**: Shaking her head, "No, he's just an asshole," It wasn't hard to see the Halliwell stubbornness was very much a part of her life. "A stupid moronic asshole,"

**Lex**: Shaking his head and trying hard not to laugh, "There's one way of looking at things,"

**Nix**: Putting a smile on her face now getting in touch with her funny said, showing how much she was Paige's daughter, "And then there's the right way, my way,"

**Lex**: Smiling tightly, "Never tell a Halliwell woman that she's wrong, I know," He stands up and walked out of the room. "I found out the hard way before, not only once but twice," He cracks his neck, "Parker's fist went into my jaw the first time and the second I don't want to talk about it, but now I know what to do," He smiles now, "Just best to leave the room even before you make the same mistake, again," He laughs, "Twice, in the same day, you hit just as hard as Parker,"

Nix looks away from her secret boyfriends leaving form and to her older brother's, as he flirted on the phone. She groans and gets up and follows Lex to the kitchen.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

R… was walking around the Underworld as if he owed the place. Then again seeing as Queen Robin was no more, he kinda did, he was the next being that they feared. As he came to a stop he saw a demon with longer blond hair and dark green eyes, standing behind him. So he turns to look back at him.

**R…**: Looking at him with a snug smile on his face, "Ay, what brings you here?"

**Demon**: Hands in his pockets, "I was wondering, how things went?"

**R…:** His eyes gleam in a somewhat sadness, "You'll be glad to know, my woman was ripped out of yours body,"

**Demon**: Rolling his eyes at him, "Right, because I love when that happens," His eyes showed anger now, "Where is she?"

**R…**: Looking at him perplexedly, "Why do you show so much interest in this girl?"

**Demon**: "The same reason you showed interest in her sister, brother,"

**R…**: Trying to make him feel the same pain that he does, "We may be brothers, but I know our father loved me more,"

**Demon**: Looking at him now with vacancy in his eyes, "Like I care what the dead man, loved, I could care less, about the color of the sky,"

**R…**: Angered that he wasn't even fazed, "But I'm more a man than you'll ever be,"

**Demon**: "Believe me, brother, I'm more of a man than you can handle,"

**R…**: "Don't make me laugh; you still think you can turn her? Please, she's meant to be good,"

**Demon**: Walking up to him, "You may have our father's powers, but believe me brother, that's all you have from him; you don't have his temper,"

**R…**: "But I'm the one that took her!"

**Demon**: Knowing full well that he was hurting him, "But I'll be the one that turns her,"

**R…**: Standing his height, "We shall see in the end,"

**Demon**: "Yes we shall,"

He goes to leave.

**R…**: "You know, Alec, I really don't know, how you're still alive, but I know it was you that got Queen Robin killed,"

**Alec**: Turns to look back at his older brother, "She was meant to die, was she not? I only did her a favor,"

**R…**: Watching him go, "You don't know how much of a truth that really is,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Piper**: Was rushing around in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready, "Phoebe pass me that please?" pointing at the salt.

**Phoebe**: Gave her the salt, "Here,"

**Piper**: Adding it to the food, "Thank you," Turns to Prue, "How does that taste?"

**Prue**: Tasting it, "Good," She tries to look into the pot, "What, are you making,"

**Piper**: She covers it quickly so she can't see in it, "Something,"

**Paige**: Sitting up on the counter as if she was a teenager, "That makes no sense," Piper hits her knee and she jumps off, "Ouch, woman that hurt,"

**Piper**: Sending her a motherly look, "Then act your age," Turning her attention back to her cooking; "Now where did I put that…"

**Paige**: Rolling her eyes, "Maybe later, I don't see any of my kids, so I get to act their age!"

**Henry**: Giving her a kiss on the check as he went to sit down, "That's why I married you love,"

**Paige**: "That's what I was told, but I thought it was because you loved me,"

**Henry**: "Well, it was one of the reasons,"

**Paige**: "OH and the other?"

**Henry**: A sly look in his eyes, "Uh, ask me later,"

**Lex**: Walking into the room, "Hey,"

**Coop**: "Hi, Lex,"

**Leo**: "Lex what are you doing here?"

**Piper**: She was doing something in the oven now, "I told him that he could come,"

**Nix**: Walking into the room now, "Does anyone know what Aunt Piper is making?" She sits now next to Coop, "Hey Uncle Coop,"

**Coop**: "Hey Nix," Looking at her intensely, "So, tell me, do you know where your littlest cousin is?"

**Nix**: Looking kinda nervous, "Uh… can't say I know,"

**Mel**: Walking into the room with both Chris and Wyatt by her side answering Nix's first question, "Who cares it smells good,"

**Leo**: "Hey honey, you all moved in?"

**Mel**: "Almost dad,"

**Piper's voice**: There's a loud bang, "Fucking dog crap,"

Everyone looks at her.

**Leo**: Standing up to look at her, "Honey, are you okay?"

**Wyatt**: Walking over to her, "Mom?"

**Piper**: She jumps up, "I'm fine!" She runs her hand under the water, "Just kinda touched the hotness of the oven,"

Chris walks back into the room with Hank.

**Hank**: Rubbing his hands together, "How can I help you today?"

**Piper**: "Its okay Hank you don't have to,"

**Hank**: Walking up to her, "Nonsense I need to!" He runs his hands over her burn and it heals, "How's that?"

**Piper**: Looking at him at the kindness in his eyes, "Fine thank you,"

**Pacey**: Walks back into the room, "Hey, what's up?"

**Prue**: Looking back at him with anger in her blue eyes that he had inherited from her, "There you are, were where you?"

**Pacey**: His blue eyes looking at her with almost fear, "I was around,"

**Phoebe**: Hands at her hips, "With my little girl?"

**Pacey**: Almost dumbfounded, "Maybe,"

Parker walks into the room now, from the basement. She has a towel in her hands and is drying her hair. They all looked at her.

**Parker**: "So are we going to eat?"

They all looked at her shook their heads.

**Coop**: "Sure, where you?"

**Parker**: "With Pacey, we were talking about killing my love, but Uncle Darryl talked me out of it, because he's on case, but once he gets finish that man is going to die,"

**Coop**: Not believing her on killing Damian she always said that, "Okay,"

**Parker**: Knowing what kinda okay that was, "I mean it,"

**Coop**: Rolling his eyes, "I've heard that before,"

**Parker**: Looking over to Phoebe, who looked like she wanted to laugh or smile, "MOM! Dad's being crazy!"

**Phoebe**: "Coop, leave Parker alone, let her think what she wants, we both know she won't,"

**Parker**: "Aunt Prue, they're acting crazy!"

**Prue**: Smiling, she loved his about this Parker she could always make jokes even when they were talking about killing her demonic fiancé, "Guys, leave your daughter alone,"

**Phoebe/Coop**: "Sure,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__:_ Looking at Parker with knowing eyes, "_You know I don't_ _know what I should be more afraid of, the fact you can pull a lie out from your ass on the spot, or the fact that you even have me convinced,"_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Most likely both,"_

--------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was scrolling through his phone trying to find a number. If he didn't find it he didn't know what he was going to do, well he could ask Chris were she was, no way in hell was he going to ask Wyatt to tell him, where his wife's sister lived. Or he could just go to magic school and look for B himself, but he didn't want to include her she was trying to get away from hunting demons, but then again she was still in magic, maybe she wouldn't mind that much. But he didn't find it he only found his sisters number he found it odd that his phone would just stop on her number seeing as she was one of the fewest people that he would even call. Why call her when he could just walk into her room and chat with her. It was one of the things he loved about still living home. DJ came walking into the room with a smug smile on his face.

**Damian**: "What's up with you?"

**DJ**: "Well, I think I have a lead,"

**Damian**: Sitting up more in his chair, "On the killer?"

**DJ**: Shaking his head, "No, on Linn,"

**Damian**: Sitting back now, "You found Linn's address?"

**DJ**: Looking somewhat disappointed in his non-magical search, "No, but I know someone that might know where she lives,"

And for the first time in his life Damian could say, that his little brother was going to kill him for this.

**A girl**: "Hey, Dams, how's life I haven't seen you this whole day? Well other than at the breakfast table,"

**Damian**: Looking fearful, "Hey, Hazel,"

_-x-x-x-__**  
**__Things happen but we don't really know why,__**  
**__Once more you tell those lies to me,__**  
**__Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)__**  
**__Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears__**  
**__I'm not feeling this situation.__**  
**__-x-x-x-  
Starring:_  
_Drew Fuller as __Chris Halliwell_  
_Wes Ramsey ____as __Wyatt Halliwell_  
_Alexis Bledel as____Mel Halliwell_**  
**_Channing Tatum as __Hank Halliwell_**  
**_Eliza Dushku as __Parker Halliwell_  
_Erica Durance as __Nix Halliwell_  
_Chris Evans as __Pacey Halliwell_  
_James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**_**  
**_David Boreanaz as __Lex Nicoli_**  
** With:  
_Megan Fox as __Silver Halliwell_  
_Sophia Bush as __Emma Halliwell_  
_Joshua Jackson as __Ryan Halliwell__  
Omari Hardwick____as __**DJ Morris**_  
Guest starring:  
_Holly Marie Combs as __Piper Halliwell_  
_Alyssa Milano as __Phoebe Halliwell_  
_Rose McGowan as __Paige Halliwell_**  
**_Shannen Doherty as __Prue Halliwell_**  
**_Brian Krause as __Leo Wyatt_  
_Victor Webster__ as_ _**Coop **__**Valentín**_  
_Ivan ____Sergei__ as_ _**Henry Mitchell**_**  
**_T.W. King as__**Andy Trudeau**_  
_Finola Hughes as__** Patty Halliwell**__  
Jennifer Rhodes as__** Penny "Grams" Halliwell  
**__Cam Gigandet as __**R…**_**  
**_Chace Crawford as __**Alec Jayson  
**__**And introducing**__:  
__Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_  
_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**__  
__Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**__  
Ext. San Francisco_  
_Various shots of the city the last one stops to show. Underlined by the song: 'Amor' by Zion_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_*Memory*_

_**Vincent**__: Walks into the apartment of the guy that owes the motorbike that that Mel wanted to buy. "Mel, are you sure you want to waste your money on that bike?"_

_**Mel**__: Couldn't help but smile at him, "What are you doubting your teaching skills already?"_

_**Vincent**__: Rolls his eyes, "God no, you know how to ride, it's just that Bike doesn't look safe,"_

_**Mel**__: "Believe me its safe, I saw him do like ten wheelies like a week ago,"_

_**Vincent**__: "So you got the bike checked?"_

_**Mel**__: Having a smile on her face, "No,"_

_**Vincent**__: His eyes were really wide from shock, "Then how do you know if it works?"_

_**Mel**__: Holding in her laughter, he kinda looked pissed, "I was kidding, of course I got the bike checked, who the hell do you think I am?"_

_**Vincent**__: "But I don't trust this guy!"_

_**Mel**__: "You haven't even met him, and I want that bike,"_

_She knocks on the door and it opens Alec opens the door._

_**Mel**__: "Hey, Alec,"_

_**Alec**__: Hugs her, "Hey, Mel, you here about the bike,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Yea, to see if it's real,"_

_**Alec**__: Looking back at him almost anger passes his eyes, "It's real alright,"_

_**Vincent**__: "I'll be the judge of that,"_

_**Mel**__: "Okay, boys' lets' get along now,"_

_**Alec**__: Trying to act like a good guy, "Sorry, honey I forgot, you're friends with a Dill-hole,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Dill-hole? Wait honey? What's this?"_

_**Mel**__: "Vince, this is Alec Jayson, he's my boyfriend,"_

_Off of Vincent's shocked face._

_*End of Memory*_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

*Two hours after dinner*

Mel was walking through the neighborhood. Her mother had cooked a great feast, and she had had a good time with her cousins cracking jokes. But she still felt a little uneasy around her mother; she didn't remember everything that Queen Robin had did when she was in command. She couldn't help but see pain in her mother's brown/green eyes. Someone walked up behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She sent her attacker a kick to his groin and he fell off of her. She turns around and found Alec on the ground next to her.

**Mel**: Eyes wide, "Alec?"

**Alec**: Stands up and looks back at her, "You're alive,"

**Mel**: Starts to back away from him, "Alec what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

**Alec**: "We're destined to be,"

**Mel**: Sent her fist at his jaw, "The hell we are!" He booms out and booms back next to her, "What are you trying to expose magic now?"

**Alec**: "No, but I don't give a shit about magical rules,"

**Mel**: "That's why the cleaners are going to erase your dumbass,"

**Alec**: "But they'll take you with me!" He tries to grab her but someone sends him flying into the lamppost, "Son of a bitch,"

**Wyatt**: Standing next to Mel looking really pissed, "Yea, that's what you're mother was,"

**Alec**: Getting angry, "You're pissing, me off and you won't like it when I'm angry!"

**Mel**: Backing away, "Wy, we need to go home now,"

Alec started to form green energy-ball he then got ready to throw it at Wyatt but Mel throws him onto the sidewalk. Alec starts to form another one but Mel sent a green fireball at him and he flew into the lamppost, Mel took this chance to boom out with Wyatt.

**R…**: Appearing next to his brother, "HAHAHAHA, you call that a fight? Fucking Alec, you've gone soft,"

**Alec**: Looking up to him the anger in his eyes was real, "Go fuck a duck you stupid nut!"

He boomed off.

**R…**: "Something tells me, this is going to be a fun night,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was walking through an Underworld bar, Pacey was behind her looking around for danger, knowing it could behind any corner. Parker walked up to a demon as he took another drink from his beer.

**Parker**: "Gabs, how's the family work?"

**Gabriel**: "The pay sucks but at least I don't have other demons trying to kill me, no I have family for that," He smiles and waves at the bartender to get him two more beers, "So what are my two favorite demon killers doing here?"

**Pacey**: Taking a seat next to his cousin. "We're here for work,"

**Gabriel**: Shaking his head and looking at Parker as if he was attracted to her, "You know what I wonder?" Parker rolls her eyes, he tells her anyways, "What would, your mothers think if they knew you're working with me? I mean we have history, you and me Park,"

**Parker**: Taking a sip of her beer, "Well I don't know about Pacey, but I don't give a shit what they think. And I think I told you more than once, you put that hand any closer and I'm going to cut it off, understand Gabriel?"

**Gabriel**: Smiling and takes his hand off of her thigh, "Most people would think that you were turning evil but I doubt you ever would Val,"

**Pacey**: Sighing he hated when Gabriel started with his flirting, Parker was over him didn't he get that? "Let's hope you're correct,"

**Parker**: Pulling out an athame, "And Gabriel?" He looks down to her hand as it is near his throat, "The names Halliwell, not Valentine,"

**Gabriel**: Throwing his hands up in a defensive manner, "Only a joke, DK, you know that,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hazel was sitting in front of Damian and DJ. Looking very bored.

**DJ**: Holding a note pad, ready for some answers, he turns to look at Damien as he just sat there arms crossed, not even thinking about writing, he shook his head, "So Hazel do you know where Linn lives?"

**Hazel**: She smiles, "Why don't you ask one of the Halliwell brothers?"

**Damian**: Runs his hand through his brown wavy hair, "Because I don't want to ask Chris were his crush lives and I don't want to ask Wyatt, where his sister-in-law lives the hell am I asking him where his wife is I don't feel like getting killed,"

**Hazel**: She sighed, "Like it matters," She had agreed to come because she thought DJ was going to make her feel some excitement and right now they only thing the boy did was make her feel more bored than getting yelled at by her parents did. "And trust me they'd have more of a better field seeing as, I hadn't seen her since last week, hell I'm pretty sure Nix saw her yesterday or even a day ago, don't think she'd mind telling you where Linn is now," She sat up now, "Though I have a question why are you looking for her now?"

**Damian**: "That's a cop reason," Sighing, "And besides, I can think of a dead son that…"

**Hazel**: Trying to have some fun and learn more about this case that had her stupid older brother away from the woman that he loved, "Did she break a law?" She chuckles, "I always knew Hunters were danger, just waiting to explode, but I never understood what Chris and Wyatt saw in those girls, but hell, I still don't get what Parker saw in you both,"

**DJ**: Sharing a look with Damian, "Look do you know?"

**Damian**: "Wait what is she talking about?"

**DJ**: "Me and Parker had a fling,"

**Damian**: "And why I didn't,"

**Hazel**: Cutting off what seemed to be one of their awaiting fights, "Maybe I do," She glares back at her oldest brother, "How about we go visit the Halliwells and ask them? Hell Nix owes me, she took my shirt when she was at our house,"

**Damian**: Shaking his head, "How about you tell us where she is?"

**Hazel**: "Why don't you want to go over?" She pokes his chest, "You're hiding something from mom and dad again! Did Parker come to her senses and dump you already?"

**Damian**: Letting his anger take over, "NO! NOT YET!" Taking a calming breath in, he knew his little sister well, she was only playing him, but he had a hunch that getting her to the manor, would somehow help him get to Linn, and the way this bastard was killing Phoenix witches, he had to warn her quick plus he needed her help, she'd help him catch him, "Fine," Standing up and grabs his jacket, "You want to go to the manor, we'll fucking go to the manor!"

**DJ**: "Uh, how about I stay away from this one? It seems like there's going to be a lot of magical things coming up and this seems like a family problem,"

**Hazel/Damian**: "FINE STAY!"

Both storm out.

**DJ**: Sighs and sits down, "Yea, everyone I know is crazy," He laughs, "Didn't this," He stops, "Well, not that much,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt looked down at Mel confused.

**Chris**: Running a hand through his brown mid length hair, "Wait let me get this straight, so you dated this guy?"

**Mel**: "Yea,"

**Chris**: "WHY?"

**Mel**: Looking down almost ashamed, "You know who I could use help from?"

And in seconds before any of them realized what was happening Grams and Patty appeared.

**Grams**: "Mel, don't worry, we'll kill the stupid demon!"

**Piper**: "What are you two doing here?"

**Patty**: Looking back at her daughter's pissed off face, "Honey, you're daughter is going to need our help, just like she's going to need all our your help,"

**Grams**: Looking over to Hank, "Henry, were, is your cousin Paige at?"

**Hank**: Rolling his eyes, "Woman my name is Hank,"

**Chris**: Seeing that his younger male cousin was going to explode, "Hank, man that's Grams, let's not try to piss of a ghost!"

**Grams**: "Listen to Christopher,"

**Chris**: Grabbing his head, almost annoyed, "Grams you're not helping,"

**Hank**: "Please, Parker has a potion," Nix covers his mouth, "Mumbles,"

**Nix**: "Don't listen to a thing this cave man says,"

**Hank**: "Cave man!? Why you little slu…"

**Patty**: "Hank Nix stop fighting,"

**Paige**: "Mom, that's my line,"

**Patty**: Chuckles, "I know honey, but you never use it,"

**Henry**: "Why do it when we have Prue or Piper for that,"

**Mel**: "Can we get back to my problem?"

**Wyatt**: "Can you explain to me how you and that thing ended up dating?"

**Lex**: "Its not that hard, I mean, he's a demon, I can see it, ever girl likes demons, I mean you've been best friends with my brother, you know how much girls love demons, with the amount of girls he's been with,"

**Chris**: "So not the point right now,"

**Nix**: "Hey how about you guys stop getting into other topics? And let Mel explain how she was dating a demon!"

They all turned back to look at Mel.

**Mel**: "Well… I guess… I met him when I was walking out of school," She licked her lips, "He was standing next to his bike, and well I thought it was a beauty, we got to talking, and well, he told me about his life, about his brother that killed his family, how he thought he was evil," She sighs, "I told him that he wasn't," Shaking her head, "Turns out I was wrong,"

**Wyatt**: "Why? Did he…"

**Mel**: Looks back at him, "Hurt me? God no, what do you take me for?" She smiles, "Besides, Vincent, never liked him, he was a sore topic, trust me, when I say that Vincent was a kind soul, but he really hated Alec,"

**Prue**: "Why?"

**Mel**: "Well, it might have been when he first met, him… it wasn't a great first impression,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_*Memory*_

_Mel was on the bike with Alec, he was holding her a little to high for Vincent's liking, his hands kept going up higher and higher._

_**Vincent**__: Trying really hard not to explode on the man that was touching his charge, "How much are you selling this bike?"_

_**Alec**__: Looking at Mel with some kind of emotion in his dark green eyes, "I don't know, I was thinking about just giving it to her, for a birthday present,"_

_**Vincent**__: Visible turned another color, "Oh,"_

_**Alec**__: An evil smile on his face, he knew perfectly well why it was on Vincent's face, "Something wrong dude?"_

_**Vincent**__: He sent him a glare, "No, nothing at all,"_

_**Alec**__: Jumped off the bike and off Mel. "I'll get us some drinks," He turns back to look at her, "See you in a sec?" Kisses her in front of Vincent, "Be right back,"_

_**Vincent**__: Turns to look at her, "How long have you met this Alec?"_

_**Mel**__: Touching her lips almost in love, "For a while,"_

_**Vincent**__: His arms were crossed over his chest, "Where did you meet him?"_

_**Mel**__: Starting to give him a weird look, "At school,"_

_**Vincent**__: Giving her a weird over-protective look, "He's in your class? I've never seen him,"_

_**Mel**__: "He's not in my class, but,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Then how do you even know if Alec is his name, what if he's a demon?"_

_**Mel**__: Turns green, "Uh,"_

_**Vincent**__: Looks back at her almost shocked, "Is he a demon?"_

_**Mel**__: "Kinda,"_

_**Vincent**__: Standing up now really pissed, "What the hell does that even mean?"_

_**Mel**__: "Look it happens,"_

_**Vincent**__: "No it doesn't, we don't date demons, they can't feel love. Don't you remember the whole 'RJ' thing?"_

_**Mel**__: "That's not the same,"_

_**Vincent**__: "How's this not?"_

_**Mel**__: "Just shut up, you don't, Alec like I do,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Yea, well I really doubt that you really know him,"_

_**Mel**__: Getting mad now, "What are you trying to say?"_

_**Vincent**__: "Nothing,"_

_**Mel**__: Getting up in his face, "No, say what you want to?"_

_**Vincent**__: "He's going to hurt you!"_

_**Mel**__: "And? That's love!"_

_**Vincent**__: Yelling back, "THIS ISN'T LOVE!"_

_**Alec**__: Walks back, holding three cans of soda, "Is something wrong?"_

_**Vincent**__: Standing up to him now, "Yea,"_

_**Alec**__: As if he didn't know, "What?"_

_**Vincent**__: Glaring back at him, "What are your plans with Mel?"_

_**Alec**__: "Me and Mel are…"_

_**Vincent**__: Cutting him off, "Its Miss. Robins to you,"_

_**Alec**__: Puts the cans down as if he was getting ready to hit Vincent or something, "What are you her brother?"_

_**Vincent**__: Standing his full height, "What's it to you if I am,"_

_**Mel**__: Standing in between them, "Hey, what's the matter with you both?" She glares back at Vincent, "What's gotten into you?"_

_**Vincent**__: As if she should have seen this coming, "He's a demon!"_

_**Mel**__: "So am I!"_

_**Vincent**__: Looking into her eyes with love in his eyes. "No you're not,"_

_**Mel**__: "Yes I am, if you don't trust him, then you must not trust me!"_

_**Vincent**__: "I trust you just fine, Mel,"_

_**Mel**__: "Yea, right,"_

_She storms off, leaving both men to send glares at each other._

_**Vincent**__: "This is all your fault!"_

_**Alec**__: "What's wrong Vince? Can't you stand the heat?"_

_**Vincent**__: "I'm going to love vanquishing you,"_

_**Alec**__: "And I'm in love with Mel, I love it when she kisses me, it's like she opens my eyes, to show me another world," He smiles, "Oh boy, you can't imagine the way it feels to kiss those sweet lips,"_

_**Vincent**__: He punches Alec making him drop to the ground and look back at him with a cut lip, "If you ever, go around looking for Mel, I will kill you," He pulls Alec up by the shirt, "Consider your relationship with her terminated,"_

_**Alec**__: "You're not her boss,"_

_**Vincent**__: Dropping him onto the ground roughly, and started to walk away, "Yet, she'll listen to me,"_

_**Alec**__: Sitting up and wiping the blood off his lip, "The first person that I have to kill, and that's son of a bitch ass whitelighter," He does a movement as if he's going to form an energy ball but doesn't, he acts as if he threw it at Vincent's back, "Bam! The money shot,"_

_*End of Memory*_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was in a ring fighting a demon woman, getting her assed kicked. Pacey was in the crowd watching the fight, next to another demon, that looked kinda like the girl that Parker was fighting.

**Demon**: All into the action, "Come on! Kill that moron,"

**Pacey**: Just looks as calm as ever, even though deep down he's worried for Parker, "You got money on the match?"

**Demon**: Turns to look at him, "You can say I have my whole life on the fight,"

**Pacey**: "Oh,"

**Demon**: "Want to make a bet? That the light brown haired one gets killed?"

**Pacey**: Looks at Parker, seeing as she was the 'light brown haired one' that he was talking about, "Hell, I'll bet you double that she wins,"

**Demon**: "Not a chance,"

**Pacey**: Looks back to Parker a little worried now that the demon woman was choking her out. "I hope you're wrong," He saw as she sent a fireball at Parker's shoulder, "Or I'm a dead man,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Alec was walking around what looks to be a Seer's lair. He stops and looks down to the pool of red water.

**Alec**: "Father, you choose that son to do your bidding, why have you never chosen me? I was just as evil as him,"

**R…**: "Because you never could kill mother," He walks more into the room, "And I could,"

**Alec**: Glaring at him, "What are you doing here?"

**R…**: With a normal smile, "I live here,"

**Alec**: Drily, "Funny,"

**R…**: "You know if you keep chasing after Mel, she's only going to kill you," He waves his hand over the pool of water, "And dad told me to not let that happen,"

**Alec**: Walking out of the room, "And then who will be the disappointment?"

R… looks somewhat fearful.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hazel and Damian walked into the manor and found everyone in the living room.

**Hazel**: Looking at Lex, "AY! You lying piece of shit!"

**Lex**: Looks back over to her fearful, "Haz,"

**Hazel**: "Don't you 'Haz' me! You stupid," She looks back to Damian, "And you! I know you fucking knew too!"

**Damian**: "We came to the manor and we saw, now tell me where I can find her!"

**Hazel**: "You can find, you know who starts with a B, at magic school you ask her about you know who starts with an L because I don't know were she would be right now,"

**Damian**: "You're fucking useless,"

**Andy**: "HEY!" Damian looks back at him almost fearful, "Angel I know you're father and mother have taught you better than to tell that to your sister of all people, tell that to Lexton but not Hazel,"

**Lex**: "Oh thanks Uncle Andy, I don't have a clue what Aunty Prue ever saw in you!"

**Hazel**: "I have, she saw love,"

**Prue**: "Guys right now, is not the time,"

**Chris**: "She's right,"

**Hazel**: turns to look at Mel, "Who's she?"

**Nix**: "That's Mel,"

**Hazel**: "Really? You found her?"

**Mel**: "It's a long story,"

**Hazel**: "Oh, well I'm Hazel, those two dirt-bags sister," Pointing at Damian and Lex, "Nice to re-meet you Mel,"

**Mel**: "Nice to meet you,"

**Wyatt**: "Do you know how to kill Alec?"

**Mel**: "No,"

**Grams**: "We might be able to help,"

**Piper**: "Wow, what's that the first time ever?"

**Patty**: "Yea, that's what it seems like,"

**Hank**: "You know, we might need the twitches from another mother to help to," He looks at Nix, who is looking at the floor, "Where are they now Nix?"

**Nix**: Looking back at him almost annoyed, "How the hell should I know?"

**Coop**: "Because you have the 'I know something face' that only you get,"

**Phoebe**: "Plus you're emotions are all over the place,"

**Paige**: Looking at her daughter, "Aw, Phoebe, where are they now?"

**Nix**: "Yea, how about we come to an agreement,"

**Henry**: "Okay, we won't kill you if you tell us now,"

**Nix**: "There in the Underworld!" She looks down, she was in the trouble Halliwell group, but that didn't mean she could lie, to her father, that was her dad, "Oh fuck there going to kill me,"

**Phoebe**: "Kinda hard to do that when their dead,"

**Prue**: "Wow, I've never seen you this pissed,"

**Phoebe**: "When I get my hands on her neck!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker looks over to Pacey as he talks over to the demon that looked just like the one kicking her ass. She rolled out of the way as she felt the fireball go near her skin. She stood up and sent a green bolt at the demon, burning off some of her skin. She couldn't help but feel as if someone was yelling at her. But she ignored it and kept trying to kill the stupid demon. Gabriel owed her big time after this.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Pacey looks back at his cousin in almost fear, he can see the sweat dripping down her face, and he can almost see her heart beginning to stop again. Damn he knew he should have been the one to go into the ring not her, he was going to get killed when his family learned about this.

**Demon**: "Is something wrong? You're sweating like a pig,"

**Pacey**: Knowing that it was now or never, "Yea, Gabriel wanted me to tell you something,"

**Demon**: Looking back at him not even scared, "Oh what did that old rat want?"

**Pacey**: "For you to face your crimes," He moved quick and gutted the guy like a fish, then stood up, "You stupid animal,"

Parker's ears picked up the code words and sent all the green bolts she could send at the demon woman. And right after contract she exploded into fire.

**Announcer's voice**: "The winner is DK!"

Parker jumps out of the ring and goes to leave. Pacey follows her out. And even before they knew it they felt a weird pulling and both disappeared in smoke.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hank was flipping through the book and looking down at his watch, he was going to be late again. Nix looks back to her brother and just shakes her head. Mel was looking through over books that she found out that her family had. Wyatt next to her reading on some ways to vanquish demons. Chris was pacing and being useless, Damian was trying to come up with a potion that he could help Parker with, Hazel was talking to Lex asking him things. Pretty much all they were doing was trying got do something, till Parker or Pacey got there.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker opened her eyes as she felt someone shaking her to wake up. She saw a blurry version of her mother and father.

**Phoebe**: Trying to wake Parker up gently, "Honey, you need to wake up now,"

**Parker**: Swatting her mother's hand away from her face, "Five more seconds, me tired,"

**Phoebe**: Looking over to her grandmother, "Grams are you sure you didn't put to must power in that spell?"

**Grams**: Shaking her head, "Pacey's fine,"

**Coop**: Rolling his eyes, "But Parker isn't,"

**Grams**: "She's faking,"

**Parker**: Moving around so she could sleep better, "Go away, me tired,"

**Pacey**: Kicking her leg, "Park wake up, I will not be the only one taking blame for this plan,"

**Parker**: Slapping his foot away, "Wasn't my plan, it was your plan," She sits up and looks over to see that there in the basement, surrounded by all her Aunts and Uncles and even Grams and her Grandma, "Aw, crap I'm going to kill Nix!"

**Pacey**: Looking over to his parents, "We might not get to see her again,"

**Prue**: Starting up again, "Have you two lost your mind?"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes at her Aunt's anger moods, "As Grams would say, Paige has never had a mind,"

**Grams**: "You don't, if you're going to do something do it right."

**Parker**: "I'm getting yelled at for getting caught now wonderful," Looking around for bag, "Oh where the hell, are my potions when I need them!"

**Pacey**: Under his breathe, "Most likely in the trash with all my paint,"

**Grams**: Looking back at him, "Pacey I can't believe you would let Paige trick you into doing this?"

**Parker**: Standing up, "You know what!"

**Grams**: "What?

**Parker**: Holding her head from seeing double, "I'm kinda dizzy, I will be with you in a minute," She slurred her words just a little, "Fucking ducks,"

**Pacey**: Looking at her with worry in his eyes, "How are you? Did you hit your head?"

**Parker**: Rubbing her eyes, "Can't say I know,"

**Phoebe**: Walking over to her daughter, "What we're you two doing?"

**Parker**: Blinking now, "We were doing something important,"

**Andy**: "Which was?"

**Parker**: Not joking around, "I can't remember,"

**Paige**: Walks up to Parker and looks into her eyes, her pupils were huge as hell, "Park I think you have a concussion,"

**Parker**: Slurring, "Nonsense, just because there are two's of you's doesn't, mean anything's, I'm going to go helps the cousins theirs yelling's at me's,"

**Coop**: "The hell you are, you're going up to the kitchen and putting ice on your head,"

**Patty**: "And honey, no falling asleep,"

**Parker**: Slurring even more, "Me, don't have a concussion,"

**Coop**: Holding out his fingers, "How many?"

**Parker**: Looking at her father's hand, "Eight… wait that can't be right… no four!"

**Coop**: Looking at his hand that has two fingers up, "You're wrong it was two,"

**Phoebe**: "Come on let's get you on ice pack,"

She pulls Parker away they all turn to look at Pacey.

**Pacey**: "So… what's up?"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Phoebe**: Grabbed Parker's face and put the ice gently on the back of her head, "Hey how does that feel?"

**Parker**: She groaned in somewhat pain, "Okay," She looked into her mother's brown eyes and then away, "Are you angry with me again?"

**Phoebe**: She sighed, she knew this was a problem with Parker she always thought that Phoebe or Coop were angry with her, sure there were times where they want to slap some sense into her, but they were never angry with her, "No, why do you ask?"

**Parker**: "Because you kinda look like Grams right now," Knowing that she sounded drunk, "God I sound drunk,"

**Phoebe**: Sighed, she knew why her grandmother acted the way she did with Parker, she just kept seeing Valentine every time she saw Parker, "I'm not mad, and I'm just worried,"

**Parker**: Looking kinda confused, "Why?"

**Phoebe**: "You hit your head, I think I should be worried, don't you?"

**Parker**: Shaking her head, "Not really," Pain filling her head because she shook it, "OW,"

**Phoebe**: "I know, honey, I feel it,"

**Parker**: Looking up to her mother's eyes, "Sorry,"

**Phoebe**: "Hey, Parks, you never have to apologize, for feeling pain, it's a normal human emotion, and as you're mother, I need to know when you're in pain. That way I can try to fix you,"

**Parker**: "You have to always fix me, I mean, Ryan never had any problems, with magic or health and Silver's a freaking goddess," looking away from her mother's face. "While me, I can't help but keep getting hurt,"

**Phoebe**: "Hey," Lifting her chin so she could meet her eyes, "Park, you're my little one, remember? You're my world, and I have to take care of you more, because you're my world, and I don't like this, talk of you being less than your siblings, because believe you me, you're stronger,"

**Parker**: "No, I'm not, who got a fucking heart-attack when they were five? Sixteen? Hell I had one last week,"

**Phoebe**: "Park, you never ever, say that you're weak, yes you've have some health problems, but baby you're strong, you're my little tough girl,"

**Parker**: "That gets hurt a hella lot!"

**Phoebe**: "Well, that's the Halliwell in you,"

**Parker**: "I know,"

**Phoebe**: Wraps her in a hug, "You're going to be okay, I promise you that Park, you've got everything in the world that will tell you that,"

**Parker**: "I know mom,"

**Phoebe**: Kisses her forehead, "Good," Putting the ice bag on her neck, "Is that better?" Parker nods, "Good,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Pacey walked into the attic and everyone turned to look at him, the first person he saw was Hazel.

**Pacey**: "Oh shit, if it isn't Hazy, the craziest person other than myself that lives!"

**Hazel**: Stands up and hugs him, "Hey, moron, where's your sister?"

**Pacey**: "Last time me checked, Hazy, me an only child,"

**Hazel**: "I was talking about a light brown haired, light green eyed 5'11 21 year old Parker,"

**Pacey**: "In the kitchen dealing with the parents as they yell at her for getting a concussion,"

**Wyatt**: "WHAT?"

**Pacey**: "Don't worry, Wy, she'll be fine, she's just not going to be hanging up here for the night,"

**Damian**: "Do you think they'll let me see her? I have a question to ask her,"

**Pacey**: "Are you kidding me? She's been pissing me off the whole day, you better go talk to her, or I will kill you myself!"

**Damian**: "Funny," He got up and left to go find Parker.

**Pacey**: "So what's the 411?

**Mel**: "Short story, someone from my teen years, has come to kinda take me with him,"

**Pacey**: "Ay, and we fighting to stop that,"

**Chris**: "Yea, pretty much,"

**Pacey**: "Okay, well even though I'm down a member, but I see a replacer member standing next to me, so we're good,"

**Hazel**: "I really hope Parker doesn't hear you,"

**Lex**: "Relax, you and Parker are like girl-friends,"

**Hazel**: "Shut up, Lexton, I'm not talking to you,"

**Lex**: "Aw but I told you about what I did around the world,"

**Hazel**: "You shouldn't have left moron,"

**Hank**: Rolling his eyes, "Let's just get to work,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian had to stop himself from laughing as he heard his fiancé's voice as she yelled at Grams.

**Parker's voice**: "LOOK WOMAN I KNOW HOW TO HOLD THE ICE BAG JUST FINE!"

**Grams' Voice**: "I know you do, you've had experience with this,"

**Parker's voice**: "AND!?" She looks over to Damian as he entered the room, "Oh great, here comes, the stupid idiot!"

**Damian**: He walks over to her, "I dissever that,"

**Piper**: Giving him a gentle look, Parker was pissed with him right now that was never good for anyone, "What is it Damian what do you need?"

**Damian**: "Uh, is Parker okay to talk about a potion, don't worry she won't make it,"

**Phoebe**: Looking at her daughter with a hard glance, as if she was watching Parker's mindset and health, "I think,"

**Parker**: "SWEET!" She looks over to Damian, "So, tell me, so what's this potion for?"

**Damian**: Pulls up a chair as she looks over the list, "Well, short story, Mel's ex, was a demon,"

**Parker**: "Really? Damn, see I told my mom it wasn't just her daughter that dated demons,"

**Damian**: Smiling at her playful manner, it was one of the things that made him love her a lot, her ability to joke around as if nothing would ever be wrong as if nothing was wrong, "Anyways, he's back trying to turn her evil,"

**Parker**: "Those rotten demons never…" She looks at the type of root that their going to use, she looks back to him, "Who's making this potion?"

**Damian**: As if it was no big deal, "Well, I guess I am,"

**Parker**: Looking at him with anger in her eyes, "No,"

**Damian**: Kinda confused, "Parker I know how to make a perfect potion, I was in the same, room with you when Aunt Piper was teaching us how to use which roots in which,"

**Parker**: Cutting him off, "No, not because you don't know how to do it, but because I love you,"

**Damian**: "What's that have to do with making a potion,"

**Parker**: "Chris wasn't paying attention again was he?" He shook his head, "See this ingredient you want to use," He nods, "Well, honey, that thing can kill you, you may be a half human, but that'll kill Angel, hell it'll kill you,"

**Damian**: "Wait that's the root to kill my kind?"

**Parker**: "Yea, so I'd rather someone else did it,"

**Damian**: He nods, "I really wanted to help, seeing as this case is just kicking my ass, I can't find Linn or B anywhere, I went to magic school, B wasn't there, hell DJ had the bright idea to bring my sister over to the station and now she knows about Lex, my mom is going to kill us all when she finds out that we all knew. And that includes my father,"

**Parker**: She took his big hand in her small one, "You need to find Linn?"

**Damian**: Looking into her eyes with love in his, "The killer's killing Phoenixes,"

Phoebe and her sisters couldn't help but smile at the way those two were. She was really glad that at least they got to be together in this future. It was maybe one of the only things that Valentine always wanted to find true love to be happy, and Parker seemed to have found it.

**Parker**: Rubbing her cupid ring, "Why didn't you tell me?" She closes her eyes and soon a woman with light brown hair and deep brown eyes appeared in front of them. "I did it for love,"

**Linn**: "Damn it Parker, what the hell did I tell you about hearting me places,"

**Parker**: Looking at her nails, "Only to do it when you're really needed,"

**Linn**: "And am I needed?"

**Damian**: "Yea, I've been looking for you all over the fucking place!"

**Linn**: As if it wasn't a big deal, "Oh? Hey, Dammy!"

**Damian**: "We need to talk, there's a guy," He pulled her out of the kitchen.

**Parker**: Turns to look at her Aunts mother and Grandmothers. All of them looked at her almost amazed. "What?"

**Phoebe**: "How did?"

**Nix**: Walks into the room with Lex by her side, "Oh wow, I had to see it for my own two eyes!" She took a seat next to Parker and poked her head, "Ow,"

**Parker**: Rubbing her head, "HEY!"

**Paige/Lex**: "NIX!"

**Nix**: "Sorry I had to do it, I wanted to make sure you broke your head because Chris is going to kill you when he finds Linn in the house,"

**Parker**: "I don't give a rat's ass, what that boy does, he had my Damian making a potion with a root that could kill him. I'm pissed off at him because of that!"

**Lex**: "Really? That doesn't sound like Chris," He nodded his head to the side, "Then again Chris doesn't sound like Chris right now,"

**Nix**: "He's worried about this demon, Alec,"

**Parker**: "I heard,"

**Nix**: Looks over to her Aunts mother and Grandmas, all of the woman were looking at Parker with amazement in their eyes, "Uh, Park what did you do that has them all?"

**Lex**: Looking at Piper and Grams, "Wow,"

**Parker**: Looking down at the paper with the potion's ingredients, "Nothing really, I just teleported Linn here,"

**Nix**: As if it was nothing, "OH,"

**Prue**: "OH? Parker you teleported her!"

**Parker**: Just looks up to her to blink, "And?"

**Phoebe**: "How?"

**Parker**: Looks over to Lex, "You tell Chris and I will kill you, hell you tell bitch as Hank and I will murder you, we all know that he'll tell Chris, and I don't want Chris on my ass right now, I have enough as it is with my mom being crazy,"

**Lex**: "I won't say a word, hell I think you threaten me about the same topic when we were like 19,"

**Parker**: "15, but who cares,"

**Patty**: "Parker can you explain how you teleported Linn here when you're only a cupid not a whitelighter,"

**Parker**: Sitting back in her chair, "I may not be a whitelighter like Emma or Hank for that matter I may not be a witchlighter like Nix, I may not be half Elder like Chris, I may not be Twice Blessed or Cursed like Wyatt and Mel, I may not be a Star Protector like dumbass Pacey. Or a Phoenix like B and Linn, or hell even a Goddess like Silver, or a strong as hell cupid like Ryan. But I'm a witch/cupid. Like dad I'm tied to whoever I try and help fall in love, and you better believe that I've done tried to get Chris and Linn together for the longest!"

**Paige**: "Okay I can understand that,"

**Piper**: "But how does that help you teleport them?"

**Nix**: "All she has to do is 'think' about the love that they felt and bam they're there. Funny thing is they don't know how her powers work."

**Parker**: She stood up and walked to the fridge, "I wouldn't be laughing, I can teleport you,"

**Lex**: Looking at her almost scared, "WHAT?"

**Parker**: "What? WHAT? I can teleport you too!"

**Phoebe**: "Parker what are you looking for?"

**Parker**: "The ingredients so Pacey or Nix or Lex can make the potion,"

**Nix**: "Hey, uh, just to know, can you teleport Hank?"

**Parker**: Takes out a bunch of roots and other mini potions, "What do you think?"

**Lex**: Walking over to help her, "Oh my god, you know who she is!"

**Parker**: Giving him a dry look, "I have no clue what you speak of,"

**Paige**: "Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell! You know who my son is dating and you have yet to tell me!"

**Parker**: Looking back at her Aunt Paige, "Pretty much,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Linn**: "Okay, tell me again, how this could happen?"

**Damian**: "I don't know, I mean, he's human, but he's killing Phoenix,"

**Linn**: Holding onto her chin, "No Phoenix will be safe with him still out there." She sighed, "Then again no witch, is either,"

**Damian**: "I know, I don't think he knows who he's going after,"

**Linn**: "And if he does, then he has some balls,"

**Damian**: "I know,"

**Linn**: "And that's never a good think,"

**Damian**: "I know,"

**Linn**: She took a closer look at the man that was a year older than her, "Tell me, Dam, what do you think he's going to do?"

**Damian**: "I don't know, but I know if he feels the heat that I'm trying to burn him with, that if he knows we're looking for him, that we know his path," He looks more gravely at her now, "He's going to hurt someone we know, just to get us to back down," He looks down, "And I'm really sacred he will,"

**Linn**: She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, me and B will try and fix this,"

**Damian**: "B, how is she?" The mention of his old girl-best-friend makes him remember of the things that Wyatt nor B could ever forget, weren't allowed to forget, "I heard she's teaching at magic school,"

**Linn**: "She is, and she's doing okay, there are off days, more near this time of month,"

**Damian**: "Its going to be mother's day, soon,"

**Linn**: "And their anniversary is coming up,"

**Damian**: Looked at her as if the word made him remember something, "Oh shit!" He hit himself on the head, now he had understand Parker's anger with him, how she glared at him with her eyes and her words were sharp when she spoke to him, "Oh man, I'm the worse man in the whole world,"

**Linn**: "Why?"

**Damian**: "My anniversary is coming up,"

**Linn**: "That's a good thing is it?"

**Damian**: "Yes, but that's not why I'm a horrible man, it's because I asked Parker to marry me not at long back, I never got her ring, and now I'm acting like we're not in love, I haven't seen her in a while this case seemed to be a little more important and I shouldn't feel that way, seeing as Parker has never left me for a demon hunt with Pace."

**Linn**: "Hey, you'll figure it out,"

**Damian**: "Fuck," He looks down and snaps his fingers, "You know what, tell her that I had to go, make something up,"

**Linn**: "Where are you going?"

**Damian**: "To New York, I'm going to need some help,"

**Linn**: Shaking her head as he shimmered off, "That man is only lucky that he found Parker and has yet to piss her off,"

She walked into the kitchen.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel looked over to Hazel and Pacey as they were talking about what they could do to get rid of Alec. Both started out of the room. Most likely to go find the Lex and Nix. Mel couldn't help but think that Lex and Nix were cute together. But she had heard from Emma that Lex had broken Nix's heart when he left. What she couldn't understand was why he would do such a thing when he was deeply in love with her. Maybe it had been because she had been secretly in love with her whitelighter for the pass 7 years, but she knew the looks and she knew what it felt like to love someone and to be too stupid or rather too scared to tell them that you loved them. Too scared to, ask them if they loved you back. But she also knew that she wasn't going to rest until Parker got them together. She knew love was hard to find and once it was found it shouldn't be wasted to the air to just know that it was there.

**Chris**: Looks back to his sister, how could she be so stupid? He didn't know. She dating a demon, he expected this from Parker, or from Nix but mostly Parker, but not from his sister, then again she wasn't raised with him as a brother. She didn't see the danger that he did when he looked at the world. She didn't know what the world once looked like. He shook his head, when Wyatt had been evil, he had many times tried to recruit Mel and each and every time, she spit in his face. Sure he didn't want Mel to be spiting at Wyatt, but the reason she did that was because she knew the dangers of being on that side. She knew the dangers of hanging around with that side. Of caring for that side, "Mel, can I ask you something," She turns to look at him from next to Wyatt, "Can I just ask, what did you see in Alec?"

**Mel**: Looks over to him and sends him a gentle smile, "Well, I guess I saw a little bit of myself,"

**Wyatt**: Looking at her from up of his book. Truth be told he was going to ask her that like five seconds ago, but he had a feeling that Chris would beat him to the punch. What their family didn't always know or understand or even care to remember was that Chris was smart, that because of the other future were he Wyatt himself was evil. Chris knew some things that helped him understand things better, he knew about pain, about death. And about other things that made Wyatt glad that Chris fixed him, "What do you mean Mel?"

**Mel**: Turning to look at him now, "Well, we both came from families that were horrible, I still thought that RJ was my only family member. So I didn't know how wrong I was. Anyways, he and me both thought or think that we're evil. I mean him he's a demon/Elder, he doesn't even understand how he can be, when everyone knows that both sides would try and kill him if they knew he was real. And well me, I'm the Twice Cursed,"

**Wyatt**: Shaking his head, "You're not anymore,"

**Mel**: Giving him a sad smile, "Yea I am, just because Robin, had the evil doesn't mean I can't turn evil like her,"

**Chris**: Walking over to his sister, now understanding why she'd have gone out with Alec, but also understanding that she needed him to be sane not lost like he was at this second, "Mel, Robin is dead, because she wasn't a Halliwell anymore, see evil turned her it changed her, and it didn't you, I mean." He sits next to her, Wyatt looks into his sea-green eyes that remind him of their father at this second, "You're strong willed, you're full of hope, full of love, you can love, and she couldn't. No matter what she tried, she was evil and sometimes it wins. Evil wins. I know that's hard to hear. To believe, but evil can win. Good can lose." He smirks, "But the difference between good and evil. Is that evil forgets that good can always rebuild. Can always regroup, can always return. Good doesn't forget that evil can do all those things too. In fact good expects evil to do such things. But see good, still knowing this, knowing that it can lose, that it may die. It remembers, that there are times. Where, good's at its high, and it remembers when its at its low, what that high felt like. Good remembers, how to fight when there doesn't seem to be any other way to keep fighting. Good's not smart or all knowing. Nothing can be. But goods prepared for anything."

**Wyatt**: "Even when it knows that its friends aren't all friends. Good opens its arms to let everyone in. Even when it knows that it can be hurt. That it can be betrayed goods knows." He smiles, "But it does not care. For good. Is good and it wants more of evil to join in good. Good and evil brothers really, both fighting over the world. But they forget that even though know it. There to evenly matched. Something has to give. Evils well evil it can't stand good being at its best. But see good's hard-headed, it can never give up."

**Mel**: Smiles, "Yea you're right. Good is hardhead, we Halliwells always are,"

Both started to laugh.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hank had sneaked out for a second. He couldn't just leave his date high and dry again. He knew that sooner or later she was going to come to her senses and leave him because he wasn't really ever there. That's why when he saw her sitting at their normal table. He wondered why she still stayed. And why he was giving this present from the heavens? When he didn't even think he dissevered her.

**Hank**: "Hey," He didn't sit so she stood up, "Sorry about this, I can't stay again," She shut him up with a kiss it was filled with passion. When it was done he was out of breathe, "I really like you," He felt like an idiot he hadn't met to say that, Parker told him when he was ready not to just spit it out, damn she was going to kill him. She had been helping him and now his big mouth just fucked everything up.

**Date**: She smiled. "I know, I really like you,"

**Hank**: He looked almost shocked, "I just hate, that whenever we plan something one of us has to always leave,"

**Date**: She touches his face, "You're a Halliwell, and it is part of the title,"

**Hank**: "What's your excuse?"

**Date**: Playing with his hair, "I may not be a Halliwell, Henry, but," She shrugs, "I guess in more ways than one my father expects a lot out of me and my sister,"

**Hank**: "You have a sister?"

**Date**: "I used to have two, but one died, she wanted to become a witch, one of the reasons my father hates the fact that my mother is a witch, her name was Julie my other sister is named Bella,"

**Hank**: "Nice names,"

**Date**: She sighs, "Yea,"

**Hank**: "Em… I just want you to know,"

**Em…**: "Don't worry Henry, I'm not going anywhere, I told you, I really-really-really like you,"

**Hank**: Got closer to her. He may have told Nix that he didn't love her, but god he knew he was starting to, "Yea, so do I," And maybe he didn't fuck up. Maybe he did the right thing. "Really,"

He grabbed her in another deep kiss.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Nix was throwing in the roots into the pop as Parker took another pill for her headache. Lex was drinking some coffee, trying to keep awake Linn thinking that it was better to stay with them and help than it was to leave and go annoy her sister with this horrific news was rubbing her eyes from going to sleep. Surprisingly their mothers were fully awake while they were kinda tried. And just as they blinked their eyes in walked Pacey and Hazel.

**Hazel**: "Look I'm telling you, that if we do it all this way, in this cave we should be safe."

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, "And I'm telling you, that I've fought in that cave Parker almost got killed!"

**Hazel**: "Well, we're not going with Parker she's useless right now,"

**Parker**: "Aw is this who you got to replace me? Some blonde bimbo?"

**Hazel**: "Oh shut up!"

**Parker**: Standing up and hugging Hazel, "You know, I'm still pissed that you didn't want to share your pancake with me this morning,"

**Hazel**: "You were a rude little monster what was a girl to do!?"

**Parker**: "Give me some of her pancake! Uncle Derek made it, and everyone knows that Aunt Piper showed him how to cook, just so he could win your mother's heart,"

**Hazel**: Just laughs.

**Pacey**: "Where's Damian?"

**Parker**: Turned another color, most likely green.

**Linn**: Couldn't help but smile, "Well, he had something to fix, on Broadway or something,"

**Parker**: Glaring back at her, "Is that supposed to be some kinda clue?"

**Linn**: Looking at her nails, "Even when I give you clues you don't understand,"

**Lex**: "Don't blame Paige, she's lost some brains!" They all looked at him drily, "What? It rhymed and it was funny,"

**Nix**: Laughs, "Only you thought that,"

**Hazel**: "Wow, who let Linn into this place?" Under breathe and to Pacey, "Chris is going to flip,"

**Pacey**: Nods his head. "Ohhhh yea,"

**Linn**: "Parker had to get me, Damian had to warn me about Phoenixes getting killed,"

**Pacey**: "And you're still here?"

**Linn**: "I want to help,"

**Parker**: Was putting her head onto the table she was falling asleep now. But someone was poking her awake. She turns to look over at her Aunt Piper, "Aunt Piper I love you and you're my favorite Aunt, but if you don't let me sleep I will replace you with Aunt Prue!"

**Paige**: Looking kinda hurt, "HEY! You're named after me can't I be your favorite,"

**Parker**: "Yea, you could but one you're everyone's fav. Two, I'm like you a lot! Shouldn't I favor the person you favor?"

**Paige**: Understanding her logic now, "Well,"

**Phoebe**: "Hey, Parker, she doesn't favor Piper, she favors me,"

**Prue**: "Oh please, Phoebe, Paige favors me,"

**Piper**: Smiling, "Sorry to tell you two this but I'm the cool sister,"

**Phoebe/Prue**: "HAHAHA!"

**Paige**: Sinking into her chair, "Can't I just love you all the same,"

**Sisters**: "NO!"

**Parker**: Groans and holds her head, "God stop killing me!"

**Phoebe**: Turns to look over at Parker now, "Parker?"

**Parker**: Holding her head, "My head hurts,"

**Phoebe**: "I can see,"

**Nix**: Holding onto her head now, "God what is that?"

**Parker**: "I don't know,"

Nix drops to her knees.

**Paige**: "NIX?"

Suddenly Hank orbs into the room and Wyatt Mel and Chris run into the room.

**Hank**: "What's wrong?"

**Parker**: "He's yelling,"

**Nix**: "Yelling? He's fucking screaming!"

**Mel**: "Alec,"

**Parker**: "No the fucking ice cream man!"

**Nix**: "Okay, here's the potion I'm going to be on the floor crying,"

Paige was now near her littlest daughter rubbing her back.

**Pacey**: He grabbed the potions and Hazel's hand, "Be back soon,"

They all orbed out and stared out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Alec knew that his way of talking to Parker would get Mel back. Though he knew Parker would never understand how he got into her mind. She had more barriers than a normal telepath. It even shocked him. But he was the son of his father, and that man and Parker shared a bond like no other. She had been his father's down fall and some of him was torn to hate and to praise her. For he knew he had died in that other future. Mel herself had killed him, he wasn't meant to live and he was okay with that. For he knew even when he first met her, she was going to be the end of him, and even though he should have feared her. He only felt that he owned her his life. That's why he had told the demons about her, and he was only hoping that someone that knew and loved her would be in the crowed and his guess was proven right. She was now good. He had finally found the woman that would put him out of his misery, as he once heard someone say: Life is where pain is----for death is where his mother was----and death is where happiness lies.

**R…**: Flamed into the room looking at his nails, "Any way I can talk you out of this craziness?"

**Alec**: Looking at his brother, oh he had no idea of why he did was he was doing, "No,"

**R…**: Looking at him with some pain in his eyes, "And why not?" He was acting stupid to just pick a fight with a Halliwell was crazy, but to go against Mel was just plain moronic. And his father didn't raise them to be moronic. He raised them to be powerful demons.

**Alec**: "I want to die,"

**R…**: Wanting more than anything to slap the crap out of him, "Why?"

**Alec**: Smiling knowing that this would both get his brother off his back and make him think he had a plan. But Alec didn't have a plan, for he was just going to let her kill him with a smile on his face. She was the one doing him a favor not the other way around, "Because that way I can protect her the most," He throws his brother a smirk, "You didn't think I was that stupid did you? I get rid of Queen Robin your lover and you do nothing to avenge her death?" Looking at R… as if he already knew his plan, "Please brother who do you take me for a fool?"

**R…**: "She'll kill you,"

**Alec**: "And I'm not afraid of it, but you should be, as you've stated before, you're the one that stole her,"

**R…**: Trying to save Queen Robin, "Join me," If there ever was someone that had showed him that he was human or even somewhat good, it had been her, she had helped him feel things, things that he liked things that he loved, but he couldn't show that he loved them. He was meant to be evil not some stupid love puppy, "Alec?"

**Alec**: As if he hadn't heard the weakness in his brother's voice but he had he just didn't care anymore, "Why? When I want my peace of mind," Why should he? He was a dead man anyways.

**R…**: "But dad wanted us to rule together,"

**Alec**: "Shame that's not what I was told." He smirked as his brother flamed out and Mel orbing into the room with what looked like a whole army of Halliwells, "Now the fun can begin,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was banging her head on the table and Nix was moaning in pain. The sisters were working on something to help with the pain but it didn't seem to be helping at all. Piper had made a potion and Paige had helped Nix drink it, while Phoebe tried to get Parker to do the same, both drank it and it had the same effect: Nothing at all.

**Grams**: "This makes no sense,"

**Nix**: She was sitting across the table from Parker, "Now she tells us,"

**Parker**: "Please, not so loud,"

**Phoebe**: "Here honey try another potion,"

**Piper**: "I put a ton of that root to num her. It should work,"

**Parker**: "Hate, to tell you this Aunt P, but that's the same thing you said about all the other ones,"

**Piper**: "But I have a good feeling about this one,"

**Nix**: "You said that too,"

**Prue**: Her hand on her chin, looking at both her nieces with both worry and confusion in her blue eyes, "What I don't understand is, how did this happen?"

**Nix**: "Yea, Parker you have so many damn barriers, its a miracle when I even get to hear you think,"

**Parker**: "You're in this because you read my mind, I hope you know,"

**Nix**: Holding her head now, "I wanted to know who Hank was dating,"

**Parker**: Lifting her head to look at Nix's, "Do you really think that I would set him up with some loser?"

**Nix**: "You did it for me,"

**Parker**: "I was trying to get you to see that Lex was a better chose," Under her breathe, "I wasn't wrong," Cracks her neck, "You people just don't know how to love, one another,"

**Nix**: "I'm not talking to you anymore,"

**Parker**: "Thank god, I can die happy now,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was looking at Alec with a lot of intent in her eyes. He only smiled.

**Alec**: "So fun you could join," He looked at her army, "Where's Parker? And you're missing someone else,"

**Pacey**: Standing his full height trying to look scary, but his older cousins had him beat, "How do you know Parker's name?"

**Alec**: "Oh, so many demons talk about her as if she was a ghost I just always wanted to met her,"

**Wyatt**: "Well that sucks that you won't get to," He was really pissed he wanted to vanquish this demon just because he has touched Mel. He wanted to vanquish him with his bare hands, "I'm really going to like vanquishing you,"

**Chris**: "Relax, Wy, we don't want to make him think,"

**Hank**: "That we have a plan,"

**Pacey**: "We never have a plan,"

**Mel**: "Really? Never,"

**Pacey**: "Nope,"

**Hank**: "And that's why Parker's in pain as we speak, also why she has a concussion at this second."

**Pacey**: "Well, it was mostly Gabriel's fault. He was the one that told us to go after the demon twins,"

**Hank**: "Wait she's helping Gabriel again? Are they friends now?"

**Chris**: "You know Parker, she doesn't care, if you've dated,"

**Pacey**: "You just better not piss her off,"

**Wyatt**: "It's a miracle Max isn't dead yet,"

**Hank**: "No its not," They all looked at him, "She just can't get her hands on him yet,"

**Mel**: "You'll have to fill me in later," She looked back at Alec as he stood there a smile on his face, "Right now we have a bigger problem to deal with,"

**Alec**: "Oh are you talking about me?"

**Mel**: Holds up the potion, "I just want to know, why did you let him win?"

**Alec**: His eye's held more emotion than Mel could understand, "He didn't win Mel, I won,"

**Mel**: "Why?"

**Alec**: "Because, this way, I'm doing good,"

**Pacey**: "Good? Parker wouldn't agree to that,"

**Alec**: "She killed my father, so consider it that now we're even,"

**Pacey**: Not understanding, "Wait your father?"

**Alec**: "Seers, are pretty useless right," He darkly laughs, "Who would have thought the damage one little useless Seer's death could have, on your family, the world really,"

**Pacey**: His eyes went wide, "Do you have a brother,"

**Alec**: "Only child,"

**Pacey**: Walks over to Mel, "We need to get rid of him, as much as he was a threat to you, he's more of one to Parker,"

**Chris**: "What the hell are you talking about?"

**Mel**: Looked into Pacey's eyes, she could see the fear, and she could see the love, "Okay, I understand,"

**Pacey**: "Wonderful,"

**Mel**: Walked over to, Alec, knowing that he was giving up, oh she thought how nice, "So tell me, who's going to come after us now?"

**Alec**: "Someone, that you should fear,"

**Mel**: "Is that why you found me to die?"

**Alec**: "You know better than I do, about, people coming to bite you on the ass, I'm only helping you out,"

**Mel**: "And hurting my cousins just for fun,"

**Alec**: "Well, I saw it this way, if you chickened out, I'd have security, let me live and it kills both Parker and Nix, vanquish me and they shall live," He smiled, "Aw, the choice one shall have to make," He looks down to his watch, "But you better hurry, they don't have much time,"

**Pacey**: Trying to make her hurry up, he already knew what she was going to do, "Mel you better do it, or I will,"

**Mel**: Again she saw the fear, she looks back to Alec, he had no fear, "You really have this planed,"

**Alec**: "What's the problem of killing me? One less demon,"

**Mel**: "I've come to learn, not all of them are evil, Parker she's marring a demon, and he's more human than some of the humans that I know," Sympathy in her eyes, "I can see that from you too,"

**Alec**: "Well, it's a shame, that I must die," He walks around her, "Tell you what, I keep on eye on her and you kill me,"

**Mel**: "Making a deal with you is like making a deal with the devil,"

**Alec**: "No, I'm just his son,"

**Pacey**: Under his breathe, "More than you can know,"

**Alec**: "What Mel finally found your match?"

**Mel**: "No, I just wanted to make sure,"

**Alec**: "Well?"

**Mel**: "I'm sorry, but this is for the best," She throws her potion and soon a whole shower of them get thrown at him he only smiles as the fire takes him. She sighs and looks back to her family, "Tell me again never to trust demons,"

**Hank**: "They're not all that bad,"

**Mel**: "I know,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker lifted her head now as the pain stopped. Nix did the same. Both rubbed their temples just a little more. Their mothers looking at them both with worry in their eyes.

**Parker**: Looks over to Nix almost thankful, "They got him,"

**Piper**: "How do you know?"

**Nix**: Smiling, "He's stopped yelling,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel put all her little things onto of her dressers. She ran her fingers around her walls, stopping on a wall with a window, she looks out to it and sees the pretty view she had. She walked back to her dresser and took out a picture from its frame. She rummaged around for some tape and began to tape the picture onto the window. She stood back pretty pleased with herself. She looked at the picture which was of her and Vincent. Of her and him on her bike. Of them smiling, enjoying their lives, they were only teenagers really. But even so, she would always wish to go to that day over in her mind, everyday of her life she wished when things were bad, to just go to that day. For it reminded her of all the good times. Of all the reasons why she would always be in love with Vincent.

**Mel**: "Welcome Mel, you're home,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

_*Memory*_

_Mel woke up, she was still pissed at Vincent, for the way he had acted to Alec, now she was for sure, never going to get a motor-bike and hell she might have now been broken up with Alec over his little stunt. It had made her feel so happy as soon as she saw it, and now because of Vincent's stupid need to rule her life, she wasn't ever going to have fun with the bike or with Alec._

_**Mel**__: "Stupid whitelighter," She walks into the kitchen, wearing only a light blue tank-top and some shorts. "Thinks he owes me, I'll just find me another person that has a sweet bike," She groans as she pours some cereal into a bowl for herself, "Whom I kidding that bike was once and a lifetime offer, it was only going to cost me a fucking Grand, that's nothing compared to how much it would cost me at a fucking dealer, but no, it's to expensive and no, its dangerous, and you already live dangerously," She pours the milk now, "Who the hell does he think he is? My brother? HA!" She goes to sit down and starts to eat her cereal._

_**Vincent**__: Walks into the room, "Mel, we need to talk,"_

_**Mel**__: Rolls her eyes, "The walls over there,"_

_**Vincent**__: Rolls his eyes and grabs her hand making her stand up, "Come on, I have something to show you,"_

_**Mel**__: "You want me to go out like this?"_

_**Vincent**__: Now looks down to her clothes, to her legs that are showing, to her small shirt, "You're right, glamour, I don't have time for you to change," She did what he said and they both walked into their apartment's elevator. "Look I know you're pissed off at me because of yesterday,"_

_**Mel**__: "You had no right, to do what you did!"_

_**Vincent**__: "Mel, I want to show you why I did what I did,"_

_**Mel**__: She was still pissed but, she was going to wait and if his reason wasn't good enough she'd kill him, "Okay," she knew she wouldn't ever do that, but she'd stop talking to him for like a week, that would show him! "Let's see your reason,"_

_They walked out of their apartment building and there stood parked was a __black Motorcycle with leather on the seat and a golden rim on it as well. Mel stood there frozen in shock._

_**Vincent**__: "See, I was kinda, hoping you'd like this bike more, I know it doesn't have that blue rims and it might not go as fast, but she hands great,"_

_**Mel**__: Hugs Vincent shocking him, "Vince, I love him!"_

_**Vincent**__: "It's a she,"_

_**Mel**__: "No, it's a he!"_

_**Vincent**__: Laughs, "Okay, it's a he!"_

_**Mel**__: "Thanks, and about the way I was acting,"_

_**Vincent**__: "You didn't know, hey I would have been pissed off at you, if you did something I did, I'm just glad I showed you this now and not in a week for your birthday,"_

_**Mel**__: "Ay, I'm turning 17, you know, I love you for this,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Only for this?"_

_**Mel**__: "Well for a lot of things, but this is one of the main reasons, you just know me so well," She jumps on the bike and gets feel for it, her eyes shine lighter and she looks back to him, "Care for a ride?"_

_**Vincent**__: "Okay," He sits down next to her on the bike, "Uh, there's no place to put my hands,"_

_**Mel**__: "Just put them on me," She starts the bike and he wraps his arms around her, "Hold on tight,"_

_She takes off._

_*End of memory*_

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was standing in the middle of a nice apartment's living room. He looked almost worried but not quite as much as Silver was feeling.

**Silver**: Rubbing the back of her head, "Will you relax? You're giving me a headache Damian."

**Damian**: "Sorry,"

**Ryan**: Walks back into the room and hands Damian some water, "So tell us, what do you need now?"

**Emma**: "Not that we don't like seeing you here,"

**Damian**: "Well… I've been an ass to Parker lately, and I want to improve, so I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help, and the younger kids help too. In fact I'm going to need all of the Halliwell's help on this one,"

**Silver**: Smiling to Ryan, "Well?"

**Ryan**: "I guess we can fit him into the schedule," He turns to look at Damian, "What do you want to do?"

**Damian**: Smiling, "Something she'd never expect, don't worry I have it all planned,"

The End…

----

Bet you're wondering what Damian's planning, well you will know! After you review!


	20. 1x13: Even Mortals are Deadly

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but… Parker… Pacey… Nix… Lex… oh and sexy ass Damian, kinda think about it I own a lot of people… just not the ones you know from the show.

**Summary**: Parker was attacked by someone that's out to get Damian and DJ. Question is can they work together before the monster tries to get Parker again? Or will this be the end of a Halliwell? Meanwhile Mel is trying her best to talk to Piper but every time she gets near something more important happens, can she do it on her own or does she need some help from her Aunt Prue? Hazel gets a new power, one that she has no idea how to control can Lex help her out even though he doesn't know how to control it either? Hank's girlfriend is introduce but not in a fun way. Meanwhile Wyatt deals with some inner demons. Chris and Linn flirt, and a whole else happens.

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews! And sorry about the wait but this was a really tough episode to write. I hope I got it right, there are some things I might not be proud of, but I didn't want you guys to have to keep waiting, so on with the show!

**1x13: Even Mortals are Deadly**

Parker was putting up chairs at 'Pipes'. Pacey was wiping the tables. Prue and Piper walked into the room with their men. Nix entered the room holding a box that was full of glass cups. Her father was helping her carry it seeing as it was hella heavy for her. Mel entered the room followed by Lex and Hank, they all looked tired and thirsty.

**Parker**: "Where have you been? We had to work alone, again!"

**Hank**: He looked the most tried, seeing as he was teleporting them all over, "Out killing time,"

**Pacey**: Looks over to Mel, "How was it?"

**Mel**: She bit the inside of her cheek, "Quiet, I'm worried, that place is never good when it gets quiet,"

**Nix**: Looking from over the counter of the bar, Henry handing her glasses as she was putting them away, "Maybe it's a good thing. You did tear up the place,"

**Mel**: "Don't remind me, I'm lucky Wyatt didn't kill me, when Hank and Lex took me with them, down to the Underworld,"

**Pacey**: Throws the rag he was holding to get Parker's attention, "Hey, how about we go…"

**Prue**: She gave him a motherly glare, that made him shut his mouth up quick, "You two are grounded for being stupid,"

**Piper**: Adding for good measure, "Along with Phoebe,"

**Nix**: She ducked under the counter and started to try and get away, "Well seeing as I'm not using that name tonight, I'm going to go…" Her dad stops her from leaving by handing her another glass and giving her a smug smile, "Oh right, I'm always using that name," She looks over to Wyatt's Aunt Prue who had been the one that grounded them, her mother didn't do it, and her father was just thinking of killing her with his jokes. Parker's parents were even worse, her Aunt Phoebe wouldn't even yell, she just wrap Parker in kisses and hugs though Parker was lucky that her mom didn't kill her she had done something really stupid. And her Uncle Coop did the same, so in turn they had to answer to Wyatt's Aunt, no way was she going to claim Prue as her Aunt right now, "This isn't even rational, I wasn't the one that went crazy!"

**Parker**: Looks back to her and sends her a glare but says nothing, she just turns her attention back to Wyatt's Aunt Prue, "I'm done, I'm tired and I smell like stake and chicken, plus some moron dropped his drink on me so I smell like beer too, I want to go home, and take a shower and then kiss my bed,"

**Prue**: "Honey you can go when your mom comes to pick you up, you know you're not allowed to heart anywhere alone anymore,"

**Parker**: "I'm not going to go into the Underworld, even though I can if I wanted to, Aunt Eva cleared me! My concussion is history," Prue sent her a motherly glare, "Hey! This isn't fair! I want to go now!"

**Pacey**: Starts to laugh, until she glares at him, "What? You're acting like a brat!"

**Parker**: Putting up another chair before she'd get a brain and throw it at him, "I'm the youngest I get to act like a brat whenever the hell I want!"

**Phoebe**: Walking into the room with Paige, next to her, "Both of you stop annoying the rest of us!"

**Nix**: "Yeah, I miss the good old days, there the twitches from another mother got along,"

**Parker**: "Well talk to Wyatt's youngest male cousin, I'll act the way I used to act, when he's gets his head out of his ass!"

**Pacey**: "Was I the one that thought 'oh I'll go fight a demon and then get the fuck kick out of me?' No,"

**Parker**: "Go to hell, and you know the only reason I did it was because you wouldn't,"

**Pacey**: "After you! And I would have you just told that moron you would!"

**Prue**: "Enough both of you!"

**Paige**: "Man you guys are fighting, that's never a good sigh in this family,"

**Andy**: "Your Aunt Paige is right, you two know better than to pick fights with each other,"

**Pacey**: Shaking his head "No I don't,"

**Parker**: She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, "He doesn't he, was dropped on his head by Wyatt, cause I paid him five bucks to do it!" All the parents looked at her shocked, "What? We were playing football, and Pacey was on my team, he pissed me off, so I begged Wyatt to knock him down, don't you remember, that's how he got the scar on the back of his head,"

**Pacey**: Starts to turn red they had to shave his head just to stitch him up, "I'm going to kill Wyatt,"

**Mel**: "Don't do that, I like having him as a brother,"

**Parker**: "Well you'd be the only one, look can I go now?"

**Phoebe**: "Are you done?"

**Parker**: Looks back to her Aunt Piper, "Am I done yet Aunty Pips?"

**Piper**: Rolling her eyes at Parker's kindness and the fact she used the nickname that she gave her as a child, "Just take out the trash and you will be,"

**Parker**: Nodded and grabbed the trashed and went out from the back door. "Stupid cousin and his blaming me, what the hell happened to being on my fucking side?" She throws the trash in the trash-can and pulled out a packet of smokes, she had tried to quit but it didn't work out to well for her. "They say you can quit, and you know what I know damn well you can't!" She lit her cigarette, "Aw that makes me feel so much better," She heard a click and turned back and saw a gun pointed to her face, "Son of a bitch,"

**Guy**: "No she wasn't a bitch a whore maybe but not a bitch,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was sitting at his desk looking at DJ who was reading the paper work. He sighed, he looked down to his paper work and didn't notice when DJ looked up to see him.

**DJ**: "We might as well call it a night,"

**Damian**: Shaking his head, "You go, if you want, I'm going to stay a little longer," He started to move the folders around his desk, DJ stood up, to go, "See you later,"

**DJ**: Almost looks torn, "Yea," But he still leaves, "Later, Dam,"

**Damian**: Looks up to see him closing the door. He's clearly shocked, "DJ just called me Dam, maybe soon he won't be still a pain, maybe he'll be my friend again," He looks down to the paper work, "Maybe," And shaking his head, "I spend way to much time with witches, now they have me rhyming,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Parker**: Her eyes scanned the room, looking and trying to think of a way out, but not seeing one yet, "Hey,"

**Guy**: Moves the gun around almost with a left trembling hand, "Hand me one,"

**Parker**: Get a smoke out of her pocket and lights it, "Here,"

**Guy**: Puts the smoke in his mouth and his eyes look like he's calming down, his hand stops shaking, "Do you know a Damian or a DJ?"

**Parker**: She didn't know what do to, she could handle demons, she could handle her family still being pissed at her, now that Mel was back, her aunts and parents were punishing her for what she had done two weeks ago plus what she had down a week ago which was go fighting demons without telling anyone plus she got a concussion from that, and that was kinda pissing her off, but at this second, she forgot what Damian had told her what to do during times that she felt scared, by a mortal. "Maybe," He pressed the gun closer to her head, "Why?"

**Guy**: The shaky hand went to take the cigarette out of his mouth then he blew out the air, "Because I want to make sure that when I kill you, both will get my message," He put it back into his mouth. And Parker was starting to get really nervous. "Stay the fuck off my hunting ground,"

**Parker**: She gulped, "Hunting-ground?"

**Guy**: Smiling now, "Phoenixes, of course," He got closer to her, "From a mortal to another, it's just luck, that I found you and not someone else, that they both care for,"

Now Parker looked worried.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Pacey was looking down at his watch, he knew Parker didn't take this long to take out the trash. She must have been smoking.

**Phoebe**: "What is taking that girl so fucking long?"

**Pacey**: "If you want I'll go get her," He needed to get some air, or at least have a smoke his mother was killing him right now, "If you want,"

**Prue**: "I don't trust you enough yet Andrew,"

**Paige**: "Hank, and Lex you two go,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: _He hoped that he blocked his mother out, but he could never tell she sometimes knew things then he thought she wasn't listening,_ "If she's smoking let her be, she's not in the mood to be killed,"_

_**Hank's thoughts**__: "Fine, I know how hard the mothers can get I'll try to make sure she doesn't get busted,"_

_**Lex's thoughts**__: "Do you think she'll let me bum, a smoke?"_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "No,"_

_**Lex's thoughts**__: "Right, because she's messed up,"_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "No because I told her that you were trying to quit,"_

_**Lex's thoughts**__: "And why'd you have to go and do that?"_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "Because I want you and her both to quit,"_

_**Lex's thoughts**__: "Damnit woman you're not the boss of me!"_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "I kinda am,"_

**Henry**: Looking at them intently, "Are you four done?"

**Mel**: "Most likely they stopped talking,"

**Pacey**: Hoping that Hank would catch on, "Just tell her for me will you?"

**Hank**: Catching on, "That you're sorry for whatever you did to piss her off, I got it!"

He and Lex walked out to the alley.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt was flipping through the book. Chris was looking down at his phone. Both hadn't talked a lot since the whole vanquishing of Alec. They wanted to talk but they didn't have the time. And now that they were in the same room both didn't know how to start.

**Chris**: Rubbing the back of his head, "Okay, that's it!" Wyatt turned to look up at his younger brother, "We need to go do something, hangout, kill demons, anything!"

**Wyatt**: Chuckles, "Why the sudden need to be so stupid?"

**Chris**: "Oh, you mean when we get caught and need to explain to mom why we were busting a Parker and Pacey?" Again Wyatt chuckled, Chris sighed he wasn't trying to be funny, "Well, we are young!"

**Wyatt**: "Not good enough Chris you know that woman,"

**Chris**: "Sometimes I wish I was younger,"

**Wyatt**: "We all want more time,"

**Chris**: "Not like that, just to chill and do stupid shit like Pacey and Parker,"

**Wyatt**: "They do have it easy,"

**A voice**: "I really doubt that,"

Both men turned around to come face to face with Hazel and Linn.

**Chris**: "Oh, no, when a Hunter and a Nicoli get together there's always trouble,"

**Linn**: Smiling at him, "Aw, I knew you missed me,"

**Hazel**: "Is it just me that feels weird? I mean I run with my own age,"

**Wyatt**: "You said you'd help us feel young,"

**Hazel**: "I said I felt weird, not that I wasn't going to go with you three."

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes, "You can never know,"

**Hazel**: "Just need to know, who's my partner for this stunt that will get us in so much trouble?"

**Wyatt**: Took on look at Chris's sea-green eyes and how he wanted to be closer to Linn, "That's me,"

**Hazel**: "Damn, you know who should join us?"

**Chris**: "Parker's a little bit busy,"

He'd have felt like shit, if only he knew how right he was. And how much her life rested on how busy she was.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker just stood there next to the crazy guy. She tried to calm her heart, to keep it at her normal pace. It'd make him think she was scared and that was always good. While for her, it made sure she didn't pass out. That wouldn't be good. Who the hell knows where the hell she'd wake up. Passing out while drinking was a danger, but passing out with a gun pointed to your head, well that was a whole different danger. One she didn't want to ever know how bad.

**Guy**: "What's your name?"

**Parker**: She reclines on the wall, "You're going to shoot a woman that you don't even know the name of?"

**Guy**: "That's why I ask,"

**Parker**: Thinking it better to just give him her first names, "Paige Valentine,"

**Guy**: "Flex Gray,"

**Parker**: Biting her lip, "I really wish you wouldn't have told me that."

**Flex**: Waving the gun around, "I'm just telling you the name of your killer,"

**Parker**: "They'll hear you,"

**Flex**: Looking her over with a hunger in his eyes, "I really hope they do,"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Okay, uhm hello? I'm suck, I need some help. I can't find my shoe! HELLO! DAMN YOU ALL! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Still there was nothing, "FINE WHEN I DIE, AND I GET TO COME BACK, I'M GOING TO YELL AT YOU ALL!"_

**Flex**: Points the gun at her now, "Any last words,"

**Parker**: "I hope you kill me, because if you don't," Her voice held a dark note in it, "I'm pretty sure I will you,"

**Flex**: "I love it when you women say that, it turns me on,"

She saw him pull the trigger and she closed her eyes, prayed that someone heard her thought even if it was a stupid one. She prayed that Damian wouldn't blame himself. That Silver wouldn't be in to much pain. That Ryan wouldn't hate himself for failing to protect her. That Pacey knew she loved him, that Nix got her head out of her ass and told everyone she was dating Lex. That Hank wouldn't be stupid and fuck up his love life again. That Chris told Linn he liked her, and that Linn told him she felt the same, that Wyatt got back together with B. And that her parents would be a peace with themselves, that her Aunt Piper didn't teach another living soul how to make a potion okay, maybe not that one but she prayed her Aunt's were strong enough to help her parents through this. She prayed for it not to hurt that much. She prayed that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought her death would be. Hell she even prayed that Grams wouldn't yell at her when she got there. And that's when she felt the pain. It felt like a punch to her kidney, it felt like a lot of heavy pressure too.

_-x-x-x-__**  
**__Things happen but we don't really know why,__**  
**__Once more you tell those lies to me,__**  
**__Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)__**  
**__Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears__**  
**__I'm not feeling this situation.__**  
**__-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
__Drew Fuller as __Chris Halliwell  
__Wes Ramsey as __Wyatt Halliwell  
__Olivia Wilde__ as __Mel Halliwell (I promise this is the last actor change I'm making!)__**  
**__Channing Tatum as __Hank Halliwell__**  
**__Eliza Dushku as __Parker Halliwell  
__Erica Durance as __Nix Halliwell  
__Chris Evans as __Pacey Halliwell  
__James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**__**  
**__David Boreanaz as __Lex Nicoli__**  
**__ With:  
__Megan Fox as __Silver Halliwell  
__Sophia Bush as __Emma Halliwell  
__Joshua Jackson as __Ryan Halliwell  
__Omari Hardwick____as __**DJ Morris  
**__Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_  
_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter  
**__ Guest starring:  
__Holly Marie Combs as __Piper Halliwell  
__Alyssa Milano as __Phoebe Halliwell  
__Rose McGowan as __Paige Halliwell__**  
**__Shannen Doherty as __Prue Halliwell__**  
**__Brian Krause as __Leo Wyatt  
__Victor Webster__ as __**Coop **__**Valentín**__  
Ivan __Sergei__ as __**Henry Mitchell  
**__T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**__  
__Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**__  
__Balthazar Getty as __**Derek **__**Tiernan**__  
Cam Gigandet as __**R… Jayson**__  
And  
David Krumholtz as __**Flex Gray**__  
__Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily M.**__  
Ext. San Francisco__  
__Various shots of the city the last one stops to show a demonic bar a full on bar fight going on. Underlined by the song: 'Room of Angel,' by Akira Yamaoka._

Wyatt punched the crap out of a demon that had offered him a drink. Now Hazel was ducking at punches. Wyatt had started a full on bar fight. She would have expected this from anyone but well Wyatt. She kicked a demon in the gut and waved her hand making him fly into an oncoming fireball.

**Hazel**: "And I thought I was just going to be stuck on a boring tour of what the Underworld was like when it was quiet," She sent another demon flying, "I have to come out with crazy emotionally high Wyatt more often, its fun,"

Wyatt would have said something, but he was busy kicking ass. He also knew that if he said anything she'd be able to hear the anger in his voice. And he couldn't have that, then he'd be grounded with the younger kids and he'd get his ass beat before that ever happened again.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Chris had his hands in his jean's pockets. Linn looked around almost bored.

**Chris**: Went to say something as she did as well, "You go ahead,"

**Linn**: "I was just going to ask you, how was work,"

**Chris**: "Stressful,"

**Linn**: "OH? Why?"

**Chris**: "Students, magic, bad combination,"

**Linn**: She laughs and he smiles, "Right,"

**Chris**: Crossing his arms over his chest. "So how's your job?"

**Linn**: "It's okay it could be way, better,"

**Chris**: "I don't want to sound,"

**Linn**: Rolling her eyes, "Chill, Halliwell I work, as a helper in the magical community, when Parker is grounded it's my job to help some of the elves, she likes to do it because she said 'it's great',"

**Chris**: "God Parker has a bunch of jobs,"

**Linn**: "Yea right,"

Both laugh.

**Chris**: "She's a Halliwell we all do,"

**Linn**: "I know mortal and magical," He nods, "I remember, just like me,"

**Chris**: "How's your mortal job,"

**Linn**: Looks down, "Just got fired,"

**Chris**: Really shocked, "Why?"

**Linn**: "Showing up late," Both laugh again, "I know right, and the only reason I was late was because I was trying to save the place from demons,"

They start laughing even harder.

**Chris**: "Those are mortals for you,"

**Linn**: "I know, but we won't change them for the world,"

**Chris**: "Best to keep them crazy,"

**Linn**: "It's fun that way,"

**Chris**: Nods and winks at her, "Oh yea," Suddenly they hear a blowing up sound and both look over to a bunch of bars. "Fun time,"

**Linn**: "Cool, I was starting to worry that this place was a dead-zone,"

**Chris**: "Good TV show,"

**Linn**: Smiles, "Not now Halliwell,"

**Chris**: "Fine," Giving her a charming smile, "But later?"

**Linn**: Couldn't help herself, "Well, sit down and watch it!"

**Chris**: "I love you," There was a pause where they both shared a look, "Let's go,"

**Linn**: "Yea,"

They both start running toward the noise.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Hazel hadn't, couldn't understand where the hell that explosion came from. Wyatt stood next to her looking at her with somewhat shock in his light blue eyes.

**Hazel**: "What are you looking at? Did I have demon guts on me? Damnit tell me I didn't or my mom is going to kill me,"

**Wyatt**: Really tongue tied, "No-you-uh-didn't-uh-you-uh-just-uh-see-what-uh-the-uh-hell-you-just-uh-did-uh!"

**Hazel**: "What the hell are you talking about? I can't make a sonic-boom!" She jabbed her finger into his shoulder, "That must have been you,"

**Wyatt**: Now able to talk, "The hell it was! I was throwing energy-balls, and punching things, all you were doing was waving your hands around,"

Both looked shocked as Chris and Linn ran into the room soooo shocked that when Hazel raised her hand a rush of air when straight at them, they both orbed out and the wind ripped through the wall that they had been standing in front of. They orbed back in.

**Linn**: Shocked, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

**Hazel**: Looking down at her hands, "Oh crap,"

**Wyatt**: Waving his hand at the destruction she had just caused, "SEE I TOLD YOU!"

**Hazel**: Grabbing her head, "Tell me that didn't happen,"

**Chris**: Blow away, "Did she just throw a sonic-boom?"

**Wyatt**: "A big one,"

**Linn**: "Wow, I've never seen hell heard one like that,"

**Chris**: Looking around almost worried now, "We'll talk about it at the manor,"

**Wyatt**: Knowing why, "If you heard it, that means so did a lot of others,"

**Hazel**: "Oh great,"

**Linn**: "Well, let's go,"

They orb/shimmer out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was sitting at his desk writing more things and looking up on some files that were about his killer.

**Damian**: "I need to find this son of a bitch," He grew angry and kicked his desk, "Fuck," He hit his head on the desk, "What am I going to do?" He rolled his eyes at his own question and answered it for himself, "Well, Damian, you're going to stop acting like a child and get back to work," He sighed and bend down to get back to work, but sat back up when something in his breast pocket poked him hard near his heart, he took out a green ring box, "What the hell are you doing here?" He shook his hand and thought of Silver and Ryan. He put it back in his pocket, "I better find this nut before I don't even get to use you,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

*Just before the noise (that be the gun fire)*

Phoebe had been making a joke that was lost on everyone even before she said the punch line.

**Piper**: Shaking her head, "That's it?"

**Mel**: Giving her Aunt a sad smile, "It was kinda funny,"

**Pacey**: Laughing, "No, sad really,"

**Coop**: Kissing his wife's cheek, "Told you, that you should have started with less of a story,"

**Phoebe**: "Well, at least Mel liked it,"

**Pacey**: "Because she doesn't want to tell you it sucked, here I'll tell you, Aunt Phi, don't ever make jokes like that, you scare the rest of us,"

**Paige**: "Yea, us jokers should be the only ones making the jokes,"

**Henry**: "Paige honey I loved you with all my heart, but you shouldn't make anymore jokes,"

**Paige**: "What? This is an outrage,"

**Nix**: "No it's not mom, you can't joke, just like Hank. Annoying really," Because of the look that passed through her mother's eyes, "I was talking about Hank,"

**Prue**: "Your brother's not that bad,"

**Andy**: "Not as bad as Paige,"

**Paige**: "Fine, if that's the way you want it!"

**Leo**: "Aw, no Paige their just being rude,"

**Piper**: "Yea, we love your jokes,"

**Paige**: "Are you being sarcastic?"

**Piper**: "Kinda,"

**Mel**: Getting courage to do something that she hadn't ever thought she could, walked up to Piper and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, can we talk?"

**Piper**: Leo had to elbow her in the shoulder, because she spaced out, it happened a lot when Mel smiled at her, the smile reminded her of her mothers, of her own, "Of course honey!"

**Mel**: "Great,"

Piper was about to say something when they heard a loud gun shot. Both Henry and Andy stood up immediately both looked confused.

**Henry**: "Gun shots?"

**Andy**: "This late?"

**Pacey**: Looks at the back door, "Parker,"

He took off running.

**Prue**: "PACEY!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

*Just before the noise*

Hank and Lex were walking to the back door.

**Lex**: "I can't believe that the Underworld was that quiet, that's never happened,"

**Hank**: "I know,"

**Lex**: Stopped walking as did Hank, "You worried or something?"

**Hank**: "Kinda, something huge only happens right after it gets quiet like that,"

**Lex**: "You're worried about what it could be,"

**Hank**: Sighs, "I've been having these feelings,"

**Lex**: Looking at him almost confused, "Huh?"

**Hank**: "Because I'm half whitelighter,"

**Lex**: "Oh, you're like your mom, and how she just gets this feeling about something,"

**Hank**: "Except I'm not going around looking at houses," Both laugh, "That better not reach my mother's ears,"

**Lex**: He rolled his eyes did everyone around him think that he didn't know how to keep a secret? He knew how to keep them, he was doing that every day he was with them, "Like I would never tell on my buddy,"

**Hank**: "Tenth grade,"

**Lex**: Then again he didn't do that very well, he always found himself slipping, "She said she'd give me one of Aunt Piper's cookies," Hank shook his head, "You don't say no to Aunt Piper's cookies,"

**Hank**: Nodding his head now knowing it was true, "You're right that's just crazy talk,"

**Lex**: Pushing the door open, "My point," Both men start to walk outside, "And last I checked, I'm not crazy like…"

*The noise hits*

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker feels like the weight of the world was on top of her. As she opens her eyes she finds that it's Hank's heavy ass. But what scares her is that she can't really hear him, he sounds like he's yelling but she can't tell. That's when all the sound around her comes back to her. It sounds like someone turned on the radio while it was close to her ears. She flinched in pain. Hank looked at her.

**Hank**: "ARE YOU OKAY?"

**Parker**: Pushing him off of her, "Will you fucking quit yelling?"

**Hank**: Rolls off her and looks to Lex next to him as he's trying to breathe, he had tackled the guy that Parker had been standing next to but the guy moved out of the way almost as if he was a ghost. But that didn't matter to Lex right now. His shoulder was hurting him badly, he had crashed into the trashcan. He put a dent in it for sure. "Lex you okay?"

**Lex**: Holding his arm, "That son of a bitch got away," He groans in pain, "I tried to tackle him but he slipped through my grasp, do you know how hard that is to do?" He had been a football tackler in high school and college that was some hard as shit for someone to get out of his grasp, "God my shoulder I slammed the stupid thing into the damn trashcan,"

**Hank**: Crawled over to him, "Here let me," As soon as he put his hand on the shoulder Lex started to groan in pain. "Fucking dog meat,"

**Lex**: Laughs in pain, "Dog meat? What kind of meat is that for?"

**Hank**: "Never mind about that, I'm going to have to set it before I can heal it,"

**Lex**: Looking up to him in fear, making his blue eyes shine in fear, "You're going to what!?"

**Hank**: "I'm going to need some help," He looked over to Parker, but she was passed out, "Wonderful," He cracked his neck, "Now I have to carry both of you lazy fucks," As he was about to pick up Lex Pacey came running out of the back-door. He looked almost like a track runner in that one second. "Oh thank god, Pacey,"

**Pacey**: Went down to Parker, he ignored Hank completely, "Parker, come on, Parks you gotta be okay,"

**Hank**: "PACEY SHE'S FINE HELP ME!"

**Pacey**: Still not listening, "Parker, you gotta talk to me,"

**Parker**: She opened her eyes and grabbed her head, "Hank needs help,"

**Pacey**: He grabbed her in a hug, "Oh thank god!"

**Parker**: Pushing him off of her, "Get the fuck off me and help HANK!"

**Pacey**: Looks confused, "Huh?"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "Pacey meet Hank, Hank meet Pacey,"

**Pacey**: Still not getting it, "Hey Hank,"

**Parker**: Hit her head, "Lex, is hurt you deaf moron,"

**Pacey**: "How did he do that?"

She was going to curse him when the back door opened again. This time it was her Uncles and father.

**Andy**: Put away his gun and walked over to them, "What happened?"

**Lex**: Holding onto it in pain, "My arm,"

**Parker**: She grabbed her head, "Let's go home, and heal his arm," But what no one saw and what Parker herself didn't even realize was that she grabbed her left side in pain, "I'll meet you there," She went to heart when Coop stopped her, "Huh?"

**Coop**: "I'll go with you, just in case you don't go to the right place,"

**Parker**: Not wanting to argue, she was pretty shaken up plus Hank had really hurt her when he jumped in front of the bullet for her, she looked at her older male cousin, not a scratch on him, where did the bullet go? It couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, "Okay,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt was drinking a beer trying to calm down his emotions, Chris was giving him a concern look, Linn sighed as she saw Wyatt open another beer can. She knew what he was doing, and soon she was going to kick his ass for it too! Hazel was pacing trying to clear her head. She was going to kick a chair when Parker and Coop hearted into the room.

**Wyatt**: Took on look at Parker and knew something had happened, "What's wrong?"

**Parker**: Went to open her mouth but in orbed Hank with Pacey helping him to hold Lex. Then in orbed the Uncle's and their mothers. Nix was standing by Mel. Hazel took one look at Lex and went to his side, "Oh nothing, I just got shot at, and almost got killed by a crazy man, oh did I for get to mention that he was mortal? And that he was trying to send a message to Damian and DJ? Something among the lines to stop chasing after him," They look back at her shocked, "Yea, so how was your night?"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was throwing another balled up paper ball, in the waste basket. DJ was back again hoping to hell that Damian found out something, but by the amount of paper balls that were in and around the waste basket he knew that Damian hadn't had much luck with anything.

**DJ**: "You can't shoot for shit,"

**Damian**: Looks up to his partner and shakes his heads, "You're being mean again? Fuck you! You're hurting my head,"

**DJ**: "Aw, like I care," He threw his jacket on the desk and walked up to his partner, and started to look down at what Damian was reading, "What's this?"

**Damian**: Stood up and started to moved his arms around trying to get blood flowing in them again, "I've been cross referencing, trying to see if this scumbag, was in the system you know see if they have been other murders that we have yet to hear of," He shook his head at the fact that he sounds so much like a cop at that second.

**DJ**: Flipping over the file that looked like it was a million pages long, then putting his hands on his hips and looking up to Damian, "Any luck?"

**Damian**: Nods his head, "Lots,"

**DJ**: "What's the problem?"

**Damian**: "The problem, DJ, is clear," He rolled his eyes as he noticed that it had escaped DJ's mind, "He's a hunter, he's done this before, serial killer really,"

**DJ**: "Only in San Fran. Can you find a serial killer, trying to kill witches,"

**Damian**: "And not be able to do a damn thing about it,"

**DJ**: Just laughs. The door opens and in walks, Darryl he looks kinda worried, "Hey dad,"

**Damian**: "Chief?"

**Darryl**: Nods to Damian, "Darryl Jr we need to go somewhere, I need your help," He looked at Damian with almost sadness in his eyes, but Damian was to bust kicking all the paper balls that he hadn't made into the waste basket, "Now son,"

**DJ**: He nods his head he can see how tense his father was at that second, "Sure dad," He looks back to Damian, "Relax, Parker would flip if she knew you were down,"

**Damian**: "I'll try my best not to be,"

**DJ**: Follows his dad out the door, pokes his head from behind the door, "Hey," Damian looks back to him, "You'll be okay without me right?"

**Damian**: Smiles, "I'll manage,"

**DJ**: "Sure you will,"

He walked out and followed his father out of the station. They weren't friends but he knew they were pretty close to not being enemies anymore. That was always good.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was sitting at the kitchen table drumming her fingers on the table trying really hard not to be annoyed by the look in Pacey's eyes. Nix was sitting next to him and she was also looking at Parker with an apprehension that Pacey shared. Lex was on the other side of her staring at her with some shame in his eyes he felt that he didn't get there fast enough, it was his fault that Hank and him had taken so long to get to her. Mel on the other side of Parker looking around confused. Hazel was standing next to Linn both looking lost with what to do with what they could do, Chris was pacing. Wyatt was drinking down a beer, and Hank was biting his nails. All the while the parents were talking to each other. Not to mention that Derek and Eva were in that group. Oh Lex was a dead man when ever this crap blew over he knew it!

**Parker**: "So I say, we all orb and heart and star out of here,"

**Wyatt**: Looking at her and throwing a parental glare at her, "Funny,"

**Parker**: She kept smiling, still thinking they'd listen to her, "Wait, we met up, at a bar and get drunk," Even though she knew they wouldn't, "What about it?"

**Pacey**: Looking at her with fire in his eyes, "You're not leaving this house,"

**Parker**: Sitting back and giving him a glare, he really wasn't helping her much, "You're no fun,"

**Pacey**: His hand banged on the table it got stares from the fathers but the mothers were still talking as if Pacey hadn't hit the table at all, "You almost got killed you do get that right?"

**Parker**: Rolled her eyes, "Not really, no,"

Pacey went to yell at her when someone put their hand on his shoulder making him calm down. He looked up and it was his father.

**Andy**: "We called your Uncle Darryl he said he'd bring DJ with him,"

**Parker**: As if nothing happened, "Why?"

**Nix**: Looking really shocked with Parker right now, "Really? Someone a mortal Parker is out there trying to plan a way to kill you,"

**Parker**: "Last I checked I alive Nix,"

**Pacey**: "Barely, and only because of Hank and Lex,"

**Andy**: Looking at Parker's eyes go to a dark green, "Both of you need to chill, take it slow,"

**Eva**: Walked over to the table, "Ok, who got hurt?"

**Lex**: Was looking at the floor and holding his shoulder that was still a little sore from the healing.

**Hazel**: Rolled her eyes, "Well, Gee mom," Was about to point at Lex.

**Wyatt**: "NO!" Everyone looked at him, "We don't need another air rush,"

**Chris**: "Wyatt's right, Hazel, no moving your hands,"

**Derek**: Walking up to his wife, "Air rush?"

**Lex**: "Your daughter got another power,"

**Hazel**: "That's what happens when you use them,"

**Lex**: "I use them, just fine!"

**Parker**: She couldn't help herself, "She's not talking about in the Underworld, she's talking about up here,"

**Lex**: "Personal Gain? Me and it are best friends,"

**Eva**: "Lex, I love you, but right now I'm not into hearing your voice please shut it," She was really pissed with her younger son because in reality she thought of Damian as her own son it didn't matter to her that he had another mother or that he was half demon, she had raised him, he was her son, no matter who's blood he had in his veins, "I mean it!"

**Piper**: "That was harsh,"

**Eva**: Glaring back at the woman she thought of as her bestfriend, "Must I yell at you too?"

**Piper**: Putting up her arms for a defensive block, "Hey, I didn't tell you just like you didn't tell me when Wyatt joined the army,"

**Eva**: Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, Piper always throw that one at her, always, "I was protecting him from you, you're crazy!"

**Piper**: She smiles, "Same can be said for you,"

**Eva**: Shaking her head, "You taught me,"

**Piper**: Looking really smug, "Exactly,"

**Parker**: Was getting up, "Well, as much fun as hearing you all yell at each other is, I'm out, see ya!"

**Coop**: Walks over to the table, "Parker?"

**Parker**: Looking away from his face, "I'm going to the bathroom! Okay, I need to pee!" Looking up and giving her a sweet puppy dog look, "I pwomise Daddy, I really need to go,"

**Pacey**: Sitting back in his chair, "I wouldn't trust that face, her eyes are hiding something,"

**Parker**: The face leaves her face and annoy one replaces it, "Yea, I have to pee! I need to hurry, and I've been holding it for the whole fucking night!" DJ walked into the room, "Wonderful idiot is here, yay!"

**DJ**: "No love loss with you Park,"

**Darryl**: Looking at Parker with worry, "Parker can I talk to you,"

**DJ**: "My case dad, sorry to tell you this, but I have to talk to Parker,"

**Darryl**: Went to open his mouth.

**Pacey**: Cutting him off from saying anything, "Well all you're going to get out of her is sarcasms, she tends to do that when she's scared, or annoyed,"

**Parker**: Was trying not to kill him, "Pacey, shut up before my fist connects to your FACE!"

**Pacey**: "See,"

**DJ**: "Come on Park it will only be a second,"

**Parker**: "I've heard that before,"

**DJ**: "And I didn't lie,"

**Parker**: "Whatever,"

**DJ**: pulls out a notepad, "So, do you remember anything about this guy?"

**Parker**: Putting her hands in her pockets, "Uhm, he was 5'10, had dark brown eyes, short wavy hair, a bread almost but not really,"

**DJ**: Writing it into his notepad, "Okay,"

**Parker**: Looks to the floor, "His hand kept shaking, he's left handed, and he was wearing a black hoddie with some gray sweets, looked like he was on something,"

**DJ**: "Doing drugs,"

**Parker**: Cracking her neck, and looking up to him, "Flex Gray,"

**DJ**: Looking up from his notepad, "Huh?"

**Parker**: Talking slower for him, "His name,"

**DJ**: "You found out his name, damn, I should have made you go and not Hazel or Linn," Looking at both woman, "No offence,"

**Hazel**: "Some taken your just lucky my parents are here, if they weren't I'd have waved my hand at you,"

**DJ**: Looking at her, "Sounds fun," Then back to Parker, "Anything else?"

**Parker**: "He knew about magic, he said he was hunting witches well phoenixes really, he didn't say witches,"

**DJ**: "That's why he went after you? Did he think you were a Phoenix like Linn?"

**Parker**: Looking down, "No,"

**DJ**: "Then why?"

**Parker**: "Because I know you,"

**DJ**: "ME? What the hell have I ever—"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "Not you, you, you and Damian, see he knows I don't have a clue how but he knows you're close to catching him,"

**DJ**: "That's a lie, we're not close we're at square one, and when Damian finds out that he's attacked yo—"

**Parker**: Standing up, "No you can't tell him!"

**DJ**: Putting away his notepad, "He's my partner I have to,"

**Parker**: Giving him her scary face, "I'm serious I will kill you if you do,"

**DJ**: He gulped at the face she had on, "Uhm,"

**Pacey**: "Told you,"

**Parker**: She turns to look at him, "Oh go to hell! You stupid waste of space!"

**Phoebe**: "Paige!"

**Parker**: "My name is Parker, you named me that, for once in my life get it right!"

**Coop**: He looked into her dark green eyes, "Calm down," Parker looked like she was going to yell at him, "Parker, I mean it, relax, you don't want to stress your heart and Silver told me that your annoying,"

**Parker**: Taking a seat, "Well, tell her not to worry, I might not live long enough to annoy her," Pacey starred out, "Wonderful,"

**Mel**: "I'll go after him,"

**Lex**: "Need some help?"

**Mel**: "Not really sorry,"

She boomed out and Parker looked down to the table. Hank sat down next to her now.

**Hank**: "Hey, Park, I have something to tell you," She looked at him almost bored, "I told, Em, that I kinda liked her, she said she really-really liked me, and I told her I really-really liked her too," She didn't smile though she would have, "I suck at relationships, all of them have shown you that, so you have to get your head out of your ass, and you need to tell Damian and DJ everything, because I'm going to need your help with Em, I don't want to lose her, I really-really like her,"

**Parker**: "I hate you,"

**Hank**: "I know,"

**Parker**: She sighed and looked back to DJ, "Let's call Damian,"

**DJ**: "Want my phone?"

**Parker**: "No,"

**DJ**: "I'm just going to ignore that and go call him,"

**Parker**: "Wonderful,"

He got up and left the room.

**Nix**: "You know who needs a kick in her ass—" Parker got up and started to walk out of the room, "Where the hell are you going?"

**Parker**: "The bathroom, so I can hit my head on the wall and see if that kills me,"

Phoebe looked over to Coop he looked really worried.

**Hazel**: "Well, Parker's okay,"

**Wyatt**: Saw that she was about to move her hand, "Hazy, I want to live, regardless what you must think! So if you please,"

**Hazel**: "Oh Wyatt, just shut up!"

**Wyatt**: Linn was eyeing him again, "Leave your arms down, you're worse than Parker and she's bad,"

**Lex**: "You know, I have an idea for your problem," He smiled a wicked smile, "It's only a little evil,"

**Hazel**: "Mom, if your son kills me, I want you to make sure to kill him,"

**Eva**: "I would but your Aunt Piper loves the boy, he's her second favorite,"

**Piper**: "First right now, Parker's pissing me off,"

**Derek**: Looking at his daughter, "Don't worry honey I'll do it,"

**Lex**: "Oh I can just feel the love,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was walking through the beach she looked really confused as to why Pacey would star here. She turned to look back and found him standing by a cabin. It was small yet there was something about it that made her almost feel safe. She walked over to him and stood by his side. She said nothing waiting for him.

**Pacey**: Looks over to Mel, he smiles just a little, "You know, I used to live here,"

**Mel**: "You mean, in another life,"

**Pacey**: Looking down, he hated his powers sometimes, because he was always forced to lie to those that be loved, "Yea,"

**Mel**: "Good times?"

**Pacey**: "The world was going to hell, but I had everyone I needed by my side. I had everyone I loved in that second."

**Mel**: "How do you deal with it?" He looks at her confused, "I mean, I can't remember shit and you remember everything,"

**Pacey**: Looks back to the cabin, if only she knew how right she was, "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to lose, everything I love because of the fact I can't let things go, I want to tell people about some things but I've promise some people that I wouldn't,"

**Mel**: Understanding, "The mothers?"

**Pacey**: Chuckles, "Never let anyone said you're like Wy, you're more Chris than anything,"

**Mel**: She laughs, "Gee, thanks,"

**Pacey**: Also seeing some of the pain in her light-light blue eyes, "You know, if I were you, I'd stop trying to figure out what Queen Robin did, and just start to heal,"

**Mel**: "Healings hard when you don't remember," She looked down to her hands, "I want to remember, my mom, I want to remember, all the trouble we caused."

**Pacey**: Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You will, just give it time,"

**Mel**: "I really doubt that,"

**Pacey**: "Trust me, in the end everything has to work out,"

**Mel**: "You get that off of a fortune cookie?"

**Pacey**: "Kinda," He smiled, "And Mel?"

**Mel**: "Yea Pace?"

**Pacey**: "You do know you just referred to Aunt Piper as mom right?"

**Mel**: "Yea," She couldn't help but smile, it felt right, if only she could do that in front of her mother, "You wanna go annoy Parker now?"

**Pacey**: "Nah, we can just help her I think, I'm done yelling at her,"

**Mel**: "At least,"

**Pacey**: "Right,"

Both starred out. Not seeing Flex in the back ground.

**Flex**: "So she's a witch," He smiled, "Oh the game is on,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Lex couldn't help but laugh at his sister because every time she would move her hand something in the basement went flying. At first it was big stuff now it seemed like she was getting tired, because she only flung him into the wall just once.

**Nix**: Standing up, "Okay, that's it I can't take seeing you do this to the girl any longer," She looked over to Hank, "Hank, I need you to help me, show her how to control her powers,"

**Hank**: He already knew that plan never argue with a Halliwell woman especially with Nix and Parker, "What do you need me to do?"

**Nix**: Smiling and rubbing her hands together, "Oh you'll see,"

Hank couldn't help but gulp she had her 'it's going to get you in soooo much trouble' face. And that was never good.

**Hank**: Laughs and runs his hand through his hair, "What fun,"

**Wyatt**: "We're all getting in trouble for this," Chris shot him a look again, Wyatt was worrying, he went to say something when Linn walked over to Wyatt and shimmered out of the room.

**Chris**: "Why do I have a bad feeling about them shimmering off?"

**Hank**: "Because you're a smart man,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was falling asleep now. She was bored out of her mind. She was sitting on top of the roof of the manor looking up at the stars. Trying to enjoy the view but not having much luck. She had felt dizzy and needed to take a seat. She didn't understand why, but she felt like her head was going to explode and like her kidney was ripping apart. There was a knock on the windowsill below her feet. She knew the knock well. It was Damian's knock. It was loud yet she could hear the fear in it, it was a hurried knock one that he only did when he was scared, or angry. He shimmered onto the roof not caring, he was worried about her.

**Damian**: "Parker," He looked down to the roof's floor and he saw her sitting there, "What's wrong?" He went to his knees and was near her now, "Did he hurt you?"

**Parker**: She touched his face, she loved that face, just like she loved that heart he had, "No, Hank saved me from that,"

**Damian**: Looking at her with relief in his brown eyes, and yet some confusion, "Oh, then why are you here?"

**Parker**: Whispers, "I'm hiding out,"

**Damian**: Nodding, "Oh, that makes sense," He lowers his voice, "Who are we hiding from?"

**Parker**: She smiles, and pulls him to sit next to her, "Don't know,"

**Damian**: "Oh that's cool," She put her head on his shoulder and he took her head in his hands, "I'm here for you Park, whatever you need,"

**Parker**: She looked up at him, "Find that bastard,"

**Damian**: He could see the fear, the only emotion that she only showed him. Whenever she felt it, he was the only one that could see it, the others thought of it as anger or toughness. But no that look in her eyes was fear, fear of death, fear of that stupid moronic mortal, and Damian hated when she had fear in her light green eyes, he hurt him deeply, "He's as good as, taken care of,"

**Parker**: Holding his hand tighter, "You have to be careful,"

**Damian**: Squeezing her hand back, "I always am,"

**Parker**: The fear shows more into her face, and now he can read it in her tight smile, "No you don't understand." She took in some air, and held his head in her left hand, "You need to promise me," Her eyes shined in the wateriness that they now became, "That nothing will happen to you," Adding him for good measure, "And DJ,"

**Damian**: Almost worried, she was really freaked out about this guy, "I promise,"

**Parker**: Hugging him now, "I love you, and if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself,"

**Damian**: He lifts her chin so she can look into his eyes, "Yea, you would," He smiles, "You kill the motherfucker that killed me, and I'd do the same,"

**Parker**: "I really love," He pressed more into her kissing her lips it'd be the only way to calm her down, he knew that, that's also why she pulled him closer to her, she loved him and she really felt this kiss might be their last. As he pushed his weight on her something poked her, "Ow," He pulls away, and look confused, "What's that?"

**Damian**: He looks down to her finger as it pokes the thing in his pocket, "Oh nothing," But his eyes and the emotion in them told her that it was something huge, something she didn't know what she'd feel about if she found out, "So come on, Pacey and Mel must be back and Pacey wanted to talk to you,"

**Parker**: "I've heard that one before,"

**Damian**: "Hey are you two okay?" He was really concerned, it was never good when those two fought, the end of the world was soon to follow. "Because if you're not I'll hit him, on the back of the head,"

**Parker**: She laughs, "That won't be necessary," Nods, "You know siblings, we have to fight it's in our blood,"

**Damian**: "Just hope you remember, when it's enough not to anymore,"

**Parker**: "I don't, but he knows when to slap me, when I go overboard, just like to do for him,"

**Damian**: "At least right,"

He helped her up, and they both didn't notice how she held onto her left side. Or the tiny dots of red coming from her white shirt.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was pacing in the attic. Prue was finding that kinda cute. She couldn't help but see some hell a lot of her little sister in Mel.

**Prue**: "Mel? What's wrong?"

**Mel**: Looking back to her oldest Aunt, she didn't know the woman to well, in fact she was closer to Aunt Phoebe because she worked with her and closer to Aunt Paige because, well everyone seemed to love her, "Nothing, really,"

**Prue**: Just gives her a plan look, "Care to rethink that?"

**Mel**: "Okay," She ran her hand through her hair, "I have a problem,"

**Prue**: "You're a Halliwell honey it runs in the family,"

**Mel**: "Not my problem," Prue did the eye brow think did, Mel wondered if it was a Halliwell trait or just a Prue and Parker one? "I wanna, call, my mom, well mom,"

**Prue**: Couldn't believe her hears, she jumped up and down like a little child, Mel had thought that that would be something Aunt Paige would do, hell even Aunt Phoebe, but she'd never thought she'd see her older Aunt jumping up and down, looking like she was twelve, "This is great! You know what better than great! This is the most wonderful news I've heard today, in fact this month," She looked over to Mel, "Not, that finding you wasn't wonderful, because it was,"

**Mel**: "But I'm going to call her mom, her I know,"

**Prue**: "Well, what's the thing stopping you?"

**Mel**: "I don't know, things happen, I was trying at Pipe's and then out of nowhere, Parker gets attacked, hell I tried the day, you guys got rid of Queen Robin, but that didn't work out for me, I tried two days ago but then Nix and Emma took me shopping, and I tried again and Parker and Pacey took me hunting, things got in the way,"

**Prue**: "Well never fear," A Halliwell smile fell on her lips, "I shall help you,"

For the first time in months Mel could say that she was kinda scared. Prue had on a face that Mel knew well, and when Pacey wore that face it only meant trouble would soon follow, that was never good.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

R… was sitting on this throne, thinking about all the family he had lost. Of all the people this Parker had taken from him. First his father, who had had a dream of ruling the world and he had been close, of achieving his dream. But Parker had done the imposable and saved the day. And also killed his father. Then his brother that moronic man, had fallen for his woman, well at least her good-part. She hated Mel Halliwell, she had stolen his heart and his brother. But all in all it could all be tied back to Parker Valentine all could be blamed on Parker Halliwell. She should have died all those times but no, she didn't. The witch must have been part cat, for he knew she had to many lives. But as a smirk appeared on his face, he knew she was down to her last, and this time he'd get her. He'd make her family feel all the pain that he had because of her.

**Flex**: Walked into the room, looking rather pissed off, "How dare you not tell me!" He ran to R… and slammed his fist into his jaw then picked up the young man and kicked him in the ribs, "You stupid little boy!" He stepped back and kicked R… a lot harder, he spit on the floor and turned away from him, but still keeping his eyes on the younger man, "You think, that you can make me murder a fellow witch?"

**R…**: Stood up, he wasn't going to stand for this weak mother fucking powerless mortal that was born to a witch, beat him like that, "Flex, I'm not my father!" He tighten his hand and Flex fell to the floor, R… got up from the floor and cleaned his shirt from the dust that was now on it, "And last I have checked, you useless piece of shit, you kill Phoenixes, all the time, have you forgotten that they are witches,"

**Flex**: Stood up, and glared back at him, "Witch's don't shimmer,"

**R…**: "They may be bounty hunters, but my dear old friend they are very much witches,"

**Flex**: "Mark my words,"

**R…**: "I don't need you to preach to me, I just need you to kill her," He raises his eyebrow, "Unless you find yourself useless to my cause?"

**Flex**: "This witch will be the last, I don't give a fuck who your old man was," He goes to walk away, "God knows, he was a better ruler than you'll ever be," Opening the door and turning back to look at R…, "And believe me, Roderick, you and I are not even close to being friends, hell your not even in my legal to be my enemy,"

He slammed the door shut. Roderick looked at to where the powerless witch had once stood.

**Roderick**: "I really hope that they kill him," He shook his head, "Well, at least after, he kills her,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Parker**: Was sitting on the counter while Pacey was pacing around the kitchen. All the Aunts and Uncles sat at the table. Parker was going to say something when Pacey looked at her she lost the nerve. Under her breathe, "Oh crap,"

**Paige**: "Okay, one of you better start talking, you're killing Phoebe, I can see her pain!"

**Phoebe**: "Aw, thanks Penny,"

**Paige**: "What have I told you about calling me that, huh Dawny?"

**Parker**: Looks over to them confused, "Uh did you just call my mother Dawny?"

**Pacey**: Acting confused, "Did you just call Aunt Paige, Grams' name?"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, at how sweet he said Grams, "Stupid old lady,"

**Coop**: "That's your mom's middle, name," He had to force himself from saying 'remember', that would have been bad. "Just like Paige's is middle name is Penny,"

**Pacey**: "That makes some sense,"

**Nix**: Walked into the room and grabbed some ice, she threw it over her neck, "You know who knows how to control their powers?"

**Parker**: "A lot of people but not Hazy,"

**Nix**: Looking at Parker, "Aw you got off the roof, good for you," She elbows Pacey in the ribs, "I never thought she'd get out of it!"

**Pacey**: "I'm amazed, you weren't still there,"

**Parker**: "I could go back!"

**Both**: "NO!"

**Parker**: Smiles, "Damian, got me, out,"

**Derek**: "Where is my son now?"

**Parker**: Looking down, "Out trying to get himself injured," Shaking her head, "I shouldn't have told him to do what I told him to,"

**Pacey**: "You told him to get the guy,"

**Nix**: Correcting him, "No get the Bastard,"

**Parker**: "My point exactly, he could get hurt!" She was going to add more but stopped when her mind seemed to understand what they had just said, "YOU WERE LISTEING TO OUR CONFVERSAION!"

**Pacey**: "All I heard was kissing,"

**Nix**: "I ignored all that,"

**Parker**: Grabs her head annoyed, "OH please somebody kill me,"

**Ryan**: Hearting into the room, "PARKER!"

**Parker**: "I'm hearing people now, I think I've lost my mind,"

**Nix**: "It had to happen sometime,"

**Pacey**: "Just be happy that it happened now, at least you're going to know that after this it's all downhill,"

**Parker**: Was going to say something, when she felt arms pull around her and almost make her fall, they did however, make her feel a sudden pain that she yet could understand, "OW!" She looked at Silver, "That the fuck as that for?!"

**Silver**: Looking at her worried, "I hugged you, because Pacey told me you almost died,"

**Ryan**: He was pissed, "And now you're wishing for death!"

**Parker**: She rubbed her side, and felt something hard, but she as to pissed at Silver for hurting her to notice more red dots appear on her shirt, "That was no hug, that was like you fucking shot me!"

**Silver**: Rolling her eyes, "Oh quit being so dramatic!"

**Parker**: "That shit hurt!"

**Leo**: "Val, watch your words,"

**Parker**: "How many times do I have to keep telling you old people that my name is Parker Halliwell? Yes I admit sometimes I go by Paige Halliwell, and yes I even sometimes go by Paige Val…" Suddenly something hit her mind, "Oh shit,"

**Phoebe**: "What?"

**Parker**: "I told the guy my name was Paige Valentine, I only ever use that name when…"

**Pacey**: "You're at school,"

**Parker**: "Oh shit!"

**Nix**: "Relax, who is this guy going to find at your school at this time?"

**Parker**: Grabs her phone, "Oh shit!" It started to ring, "Pick up the fucking phone or I'm going to kick your ass!"

**A woman's voice**: "This is Emily Mar…"

**Parker**: "Em you better not be at school because if your…"

**Emily**: "Parker Halliwell, you don't even bother, you have missed class so many times I'm starting to think that you hate… oh fuck I'm running out of,"

**Parker**: "Why the hell don't you ever answer your stupid phone? Huh were you kicked in the fucking head? Oh wait you answered… You know what don't answer that. I need you to stay away from dark alleys and I need you to, please-please leave magic alone. Okay. Because I can't have you get killed, Hank would kill me! So, I'm sorry I haven't gone to class, but I have a good reason see… you know what that's not the point, just don't do anything stupid, okay!"

------Another location------

**Emily**: "Uh, Parker, I'll have to call you back," In front of her is Flex and he doesn't look happy, "I've got a major mind-storm, trust me, its been going on like five to ten, and I can't get rid of it, on my own you got anything that would help?"

------Manor------

**Parker**: Fear on her face, "Oh yea, you know, some sweet ass beer, I'll take it over, we're you at?"

------Another location------

**Emily**: "On my way to the Maker point, you know the best place to be, I'm on a date I gotta go bye!"

**Flex**: Pointing his gun at her, "What the hell was that about?"

**Emily**: "Nothin', not a damn thing,"

**Flex**: Pushing her more into the dark of the alley, "Come on, get moving, I don't have all day,"

Emily looks fearful.

------Manor------

**Parker**: Was looking pale, "Hank! Can you come here for a second!"

**Nix**: "Why does he have to do that?"

**Pacey**: "Why are you talking to Em?"

**Parker**: "No reason," Looking down to the stairs, "HENRY JR! I mean it!"

**Hank**: Comes up with some dirt on his face and clothes, "WHAT?"

**Parker**: Walked up to him, "Em, is trouble,"

**Hank**: Looking scared, "What? What happened? Is she okay?"

**Ryan**: Grabs his heart, "Shit, stop loving people that get hurt you two are killing me over here,"

**Nix**: Holding her head because she can feel his emotions, "What is that? Pain? love? What's going on!"

**Parker**: "Nothing!"

**Phoebe**: "Parker,"

**Parker**: "It's not important!" She looks back to Hank, "So it's important and you might go all crazy on me,"

**Hank**: "Parker! Where's she?!"

**Parker**: "I don't know, either her dad's ring shop, or the alleys near school,"

**Hank**: "What else?"

**Parker**: Showing her fear, "F-f-Flex's with,"

**Hank**: "If he lays one finger on her I will rip his soul out of his mortal body,"

**Parker**: "Relax okay!"

**Hank**: "Relax? You want me to relax when a fucking, witch-killer has my witch girlfriend! Have you lost your mind?"

**Parker**: "No, just some of it,"

**Nix**: Was completely shocked, they weren't even a good match, they had nothing in common, plus Emily was one of her best friends, well other than Lex, "YOU'RE DATING EMILY!" Oh she was going to kill Parker for hiding this, then again that kinda hypocritical of her, but she didn't care, she wasn't mad that they were dating just that they didn't tell her. Again being hypocritical.

**Parker**: Looking back at Nix, "Now is not the time, later! Why don't we all yell at each other later! But right now," She felt some pain in her kidney, but ignored it or at least she was trying to, "Look, Hank she will be fine. I just have to make one," She kept blinking something was going wrong, "One… ph-phone-c-call,"

**Eva**: "Parker?"

**Parker**: Shaking off her Aunt's concern even though she knows she should be concerned, "I'm fine, I just let myself start to feel my empathy thingy," She looked at Hank, "Just grab Wyatt and Chris and go," Rubbing her head, "You're killing me here,"

**Hank**: "Don't worry,"

**Parker**: "That's my line," Hank ran down the stairs, she sighed, and pulled out her phone, "Hey, it's me," She looks back over to Nix who doesn't look happy with Parker because of what she kept from her, "I know were he is and," She gulped, "He's got Emily,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Wyatt glared at Linn as she pushed him onto the wall with a lot of force.

**Wyatt**: "What the hell is wrong with you?"

**Linn**: She rolled her eyes, it might have been the same thing that was wrong with him seeing as it was, Luke's birthday today he would have been four, "Wyatt I've seen what alcohol can do to you. One I was told not to let you do something stupid like drink today,"

**Wyatt**: Rolling his eyes and acting a lot like a Halliwell, "I'm older than you!" He paused, "Wait what?"

**Linn**: Rubbed the back of her head, "Who do you think the dough boy? Uhm tooth fairy? Yea, I'm great friends with him," She rolled her eyes blue, "Look I've dealt with a drunk of an older sibling, so I'm going to tell you the truth,"

**Wyatt**: He sighed and made his arms cross over his chest, "What's that?"

**Linn**: "You did everything, you could have. And Luke wouldn't want his daddy to be doing something stupid for his birthday," She touched is face, "Look at me Wy," He lifted his face she could see the pain in his light crystal blue eyes, the same light crystal blue eyes that Luke had, the same light crystal blue eyes that made her sister lose her mind and fall deeply in love with him, "You gotta trust that you're not the only one in pain,"

**Wyatt**: "I'm the only one that remembers,"

**Linn**: Pulls out a picture from her pocket its got a lot of rip and tears and even some water stains, "Believe me, Wy, you're not the only one that remembers, your not the only one that cries for him tonight," He nods his head in understandment, "Good, at least you listen, B, never does,"

**Wyatt**: Blurting out the words that he wished he could just swallow back, "I miss her,"

**Linn**: She rubs his arm, "I know Wy, and she missed you—," Suddenly Hank orbs into the room an angry/determined look in his eyes. "Hank?"

**Hank**: "That scum bag has my woman!"

**Linn**: "Who as Em?"

**Wyatt**: "You know who she is?"

**Linn**: "Yea, me and Parker help get the stick—,"

**Hank**: Looking at her with anger in his brown eyes that had a little bit of green in them, "Not now!"

**Wyatt**: "You're right, let's go!" He wasn't about to let Hank ever feel the pain of losing a love one, even if, him and Emily weren't loving each other yet. Wyatt knew that love was almost there, "Now,"

The orbed out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Emily could honestly say she was worried. Not only did this guy have a gun pointed at her, but he was shaking his left hand which the gun was in. She looked around and wondered if she was going to die today. As a half elf that idea didn't cross her mind, but as a half witch, it did all the time. She went to the underworld, it crossed her mind, when she lost her littlest sister, it did too. She could honestly say that the only person in her family that didn't think about death was her middle sister, Bella, but then again Bella hadn't been around much. See Bella had some problems, she wasn't prefect like Julie—the sister that had died— she wasn't a nerd like herself, and most importantly, her father always pressured her. Bella was the rebellious daughter, yet still she was responsible when she was reckless, she was also an artist, of different things, she could paint and she could sing she could also do some other things. But Bella hadn't been seen for a while and that scared Emily more than death. She really hated when someone put her in this position. But one thing was for sure, she was damn happy to be A: friend to a Halliwell, and B: dating one as well.

**Flex**: Was scanning the alleyway, he knew what was going to happen, he had planned his from the start well at least not from the start-start, but he planned it when he saw Emily, and that crossed his mind was, how much was it going to hurt when he was stopped? Would that kill him for killing her? Or would they do the mortal thing and just arrest him? "Time's a ticking,"

**Emily**: "So?"

**Flex**: "What's your name?"

**Emily**: Scared, "Emily, Maker,"

**Flex**: "Well, Emily, I'm Flex, and it's been a pleasure to take your life," He points the gun to her face now, "Any last words,"

**Emily**: "Yea, Hi, Hank," He turned around and his face met Hank's fist, "What took you?"

**Hank**: Walking to her and taking her in his arms, "We had to find Wyatt,"

**Emily**: "Wy what the hell if I would have gotten killed, I'd have gotten you in so much trouble,"

**Wyatt**: "This is why I hate, I hate Elves!"

**Chris**: "No you don't you love them,"

**Wyatt**: "No Chris you love,"

Damian walked over to Flex, he checked to see if he was still alive, he was he punched the older man in the gut. None of the cousins that were there said anything. He threw him into a trashcan and kicked him over and over again. DJ walked over to him and ripped him away from him now.

DJ: "Calm him down," He pushed Damian to Wyatt, "Get him to the manor." His eyes darkened, "I'll deal with him," They orbed out, and DJ, walked over to Flex. Flex looked up to him trying to get some help, "you know what not many people know," He rolled up his sleeves and balled up his fist, "That I dated Parker," He punches Flex in the face, "That it was a fling, but it meant something to the both of us," He hit Flex in his heart, "They forget, that when I became a cop, I learned how to fight, that I was taught by Uncle Henry," he kicks the older man in the rib-cage, "That I have a bad temper," He smiles as he grabs Flex's head and slams it into the trashcan, "That I was kicked out of a lot off police-offices because of it,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was in the kitchen alone. She didn't know how she even got to be alone in the kitchen when all of her family members were acting like madmen. Though at this second, she was more focused on trying to get a box f Captain Crunch Peanut-butter, off of the highest shelf in the cabinet. As she reached for it her shirt raised up and on her back is a bunch of blood, some of it dry and some of it still wet. But she got the box down easily. She turned around box still in back and she soon found Roderick standing in front of her.

**Roderick**: "All I want to know Valentine is how are you still alive? I mean, I send demons after demon, after demon, and still you live!" he approaches her now, "You bested me, really you made a fool out of me," He walks closer to her touches her side that is now covered in blood, she looks down at it confused: where had all that blood come from? Then she remembered, she never did quite understand where the bullet had gone. But now as she felt his hand near her kidney she knew, the bullet had hit her kidney she had been shot, "Tell me Valentine, does it scare you?" He stuck his thumb into her wound and she almost fell to her knees but he held her up, "Do you regret what you did to me now?"

**Parker**: Spiting out some blood, "I don't-I don't know who you are,"

**Roderick**: "Don't worry, Valentine, you will soon," He smiles as he pushed the bullet into Parker's kidney, pain fills her face, he rips it thumb out of her wound and she falls to the ground dropping all of the cercal on the floor, he bends down and his mouth goes next to her ear, "My name is Roderick, and believe me, you will regret everything,"

He flames out and Parker starts to grasp for air.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Linn got a phone call she pulled out two cell-phones and looked down at them confused.

**Paige**: "What's wrong?"

**Linn**: Looking up to her, "Okay, I just forgot which one's for mortals," Looks at the other phone, "And which ones for magical people," She opens one, "This is—,"

**Chris**: Cutting her off, "We got him,"

**Linn**: "That's wonderful news Chrissie!"

**Chris**: "Yea," He and the other's orb in, "Really is,"

**Pacey**: "You got him?"

**Wyatt**: "Yup,"

**Pacey**: "This is fantastic I'm going to tell Parker," He ran into the kitchen.

**Emily**: "You know I'm never in life going to tell anyone I know a Paige Valentine,"

**Hank**: "Aw but we like Paige, she rambles, but its all good in the end,"

**Emily**: "You're just saying that because she got that stick removed from—,"

**Nix**: "Woman that fate older brother's and don't tell anyone's don't get to talk about Parker's nosiness that she gets from her mother,"

**Emily**: "Hey-Hey-hey! Not my idea!"

**Hank**: "Look Nix, can't you be happy, I'm happy!"

**Nix**: "I am, but with Emily? She's half elf!"

**Emily**: Glaring at her, "You have a problem with elves!"

**Linn**: "Now I remember, but I didn't come here for a while," She smiles, "You all go into rambles whenever the hell you want!"

**Paige**: "Who knows where they get that from," Her sisters turned to look at her as if she had grown for extra heads and as if they were the size of New Mexico, "What?"

**Prue**: "Really, you have no clue? Last I checked, they didn't get it for high-temper ass Piper, or noise-ass Phoebe, hell they didn't even get it from stubborn ass me!"

**Paige**: "Well they didn't get it from me,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Pacey**: Walked into the kitchen. "Parker wonderful news," He looked around but didn't find her anywhere, he walked more into the room, and stepped on something crunchy and that's when he looked down and saw the mess, then he saw, Parker's black and white chucks, he kept walking and then he found Parker on the floor with a puddle of blood around her, he ran to her aid, "Parker?" He checked for the source of the blood but he couldn't find it, "Son of bitch," He looks up, "SOMEBODY! I NEED HELP!" Looking down to Parker, "Come on, Park you gotta stay with me," In walked the sisters, with Eva, all of them cracking jokes, that was until they saw Parker's shoes on the floor and the puddle of blood, Phoebe had to stop walking because the pain was to much for her, Eva ran over to Pacey, "She's bleeding,"

**Eva**: Rushed over to Parker, "Here let me see," She checked her pulse and Parker did have one, she then checked her eyes and saw that they were all over the place, then she looked for wounds, she saw some weird dots on Parker's left sight and lifted the shirt just a little that's when she saw it, the blood and a bullet caught between Parker's kidney and her lung, "Get Wyatt, now," She looks up to Phoebe, "She's been shot,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Piper ran back into the room, she could see Damian was not in a good mood, but she didn't have time for that. Prue was helping Phoebe sit down, and Pacey was walking into the room covered in blood. Everyone looked at him.

**Piper**: "Wyatt, you need to help your Aunt Eva, now,"

**Wyatt**: "Mom what happened?"

**Pacey**: "Just goes before she dies,"

**Mel**: "Pace?"

**Pacey**: "Parker's been shot,"

**Damian**: looked at him and he knew this was all, his fault if he had caught the monster early none of this would have happen, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

**Derek**: Looking at his oldest son and giving him a stern look, "Damian, down,"

**Lex**: Walked over to his older brother and made him sit down, "Relax,"

Wyatt ran to the other room seeing and not knowing what he'd be able to do.

**Coop**: Walking over to his wife, "Are you okay?"

**Phoebe**: "She's going to be fine,"

**Pacey**: Looking down to the blood on his hands, "No," He starred out and Chris looked back at him with sadness in his eyes. He knew what he was feeling. How many times had the Parker in his time zone do things that got her hurt? It seemed to be most of the time.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

It had been two hours and Wyatt was standing next to his Aunt Eva. Trying with all his might to not crash and start to cry. He couldn't handle losing Parker she was Parker even if she did give them all hell she was still Parker.

**Eva**: "There you, almost have it," He took out the bullet and put in into a small bag, "Good job, Wy, you did good, don't worry I'll get her close,"

**Wyatt**: Sighed, "How do you do it? She's not my kid and I'm scared out of my mind,"

**Eva**: "She's like another daughter to me, Wy, that's what makes me keep working I can't handle that fact if she weren't able to make it,"

**Wyatt**: "Loosing a kid, it's hell trust me,"

**Eva**: "She looked into his eyes, "it's going to be okay, she's going to be okay, you did a great job,"

**Wyatt**: He smiles, "We did a great job,"

**Eva**: "Yea," She looked down to Parker finishing stitching the wound.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Pacey**: Was at a bar. He was drunk off of his ass, Wyattt walked up to him and nodded to the bartender. Making him stop pouring alcohol into Pacey's glass, "Hey, I'll tell you when to stop!"

**Wyatt**: "Pacey, your mom is worried sick about you!"

**Pacey**: turns to look at Wyatt, spilling his beer on Wyatt's shirt, "Hey it's Wyatt Matts Halliwells," He turns back to the bartender, "Hand my oldest cousin beer! And since he was in the core give him a hardcore drink,"

**Wyatt**: "No thanks, Mike. Get me some coffee instead," Mike nodded his head, "Dude you don't want to be here,"

**Pacey**: "Its hard Wy, I live half of my life as if it was a lie, they won't let me tell her, but she should know!"

**Wyatt**: Sighed he knew damn well what Pacey was talking about and he hated his family for lying to Parker and Ryan, this wasn't fair, "Come on Pace, I have something to show you," He pulled him out of the bar and orbed them out, they reformed in Parker's room.

**Pacey**: "What are we doing here? I almost killed her and now you make me see her!"

**Wyatt**: "I want you to see that Parker is still alive, that you still have time with her,"

**Pacey**: "I'm scared," He looks back to Wyatt, "I don't want to lose Park,"

**Wyatt**: "None of us do,"

**Pacey**: "But we don't live forever,"

**Wyatt**: "So we have to make the most of what we have,"

**Pacey**: Looks up to Wyatt, "I love you Wy,"

**Wyatt**: "I love you too Pacey, now come on, we need you to get sober. I can't have a drunk near my patent,"

**Pacey**: "She's going to love that,"

**Wyatt**: Helping him walk, "I know,"

They walked out of the room.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was laying in her bed asleep. Chris and Wyatt walked into the room holding something in their hands. Everyone else was around the manor right now, Pacey Lex and Nix were most likely in the attic, the uncles were watching a football game, Mel and Piper were talking to each other in her room. Hank and Emily were on a date. And everyone else Wyatt and Chris had no clue. But right now they came into her room because they wouldn't be able to do it later and they really wanted to do this.

**Wyatt**: "Do you think it will work?"

**Chris**: "It always used to work,"

**Wyatt**: "Yea, but she's been shot, Chris not having a nightmare,"

**Chris**: "Valentine told us this was her favorite,"

**Wyatt**: Sighs, "Do you think they'll ever tell her?"

**Chris**: "No,"

**Wyatt**: "I don't know why they don't,"

**Chris**: "She was amazing in that life,"

**Wyatt**: "Yea, she kicked ass,"

**Chris**: "So did Pacey,"

**Wyatt**: "It must suck for him to have to deny himself the ability to tell her; I mean we know because we remember it, but him,"

**Chris**: Finishing for him, and taking a seat next to Parker, "He lived it,"

**Wyatt**: "Yea," He sits next to Parker and opens the book, "The Very Hungry Caterpillar," He sighs, "This is one of your favorites,"

He started to read and Chris only watched him. He knew Wyatt missed being a dad, and some part of Chris, hated himself for he wasn't there when Wyatt needed him the most: When he lost his son.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was looking at Piper. Both looked at the other with smiles on their faces. Both were worried for Parker and both were worried about Wyatt's mind frame, and both worried if Chris was getting enough attention. They were to much alike that it should have scared them.

**Piper**: "So,"

**Mel**: She took in some air and looked into her mother's eyes, "Okay, I want to talk about my time here,"

**Piper**: Was now worried, had she done something to make Mel feel like she wasn't wanted? "Oh, is it the big dinners I could stop cooking, I could—,"

**Mel**: "No!" She takes Piper's hand and looks into her brown eyes, "No, you haven't done anything wrong," She bites her lip just like a Halliwell when they were panicking, "Its me,"

**Piper**: Looking down, "Oh no,"

**Mel**: "No, it's not bad, well, it kinda is,"

**Piper**: "You want to leave don't you? I'm a bad mother person aren't I? I mean come on, I'm not your father," Standing up and looking out to the window that had a picture of Mel and Vincent, "I'm not your cousins, or your Aunts and Uncles, and I'll never be able to protect you like Vin—,"

**Mel**: "No you don't understand," She walked over to Piper and made her mother look at her now, "I've been acting weird towards you, cold even,"

**Piper**: "Mel that's what's to be expected, I mean I didn't save you,"

**Mel**: "No, you need to stop, you need to let me finish," Her mother said nothing but a smile kept up in her eyes, she was so much like her, "You've treated me, with kindness and you've been patient. I have no clue how, but I know you have been." She looks away for a second, "And me, I've been anything but the same," She looks up to her now, "I've never let you get a chance to really know me, I let the others, and its not fair for me to just pull away from you, when you're my moth—,"

**Piper**: Cutting her off, "I don't need you to treat me with kindness Mel I just want you to be happy,"

**Mel**: "But I know, you raised me, when you had me, to at least be honest, with myself and you as well,"

**Piper**: Again fearing were the conversation was headed, "Yes,"

**Mel**: "I need you to know, something,"

**Piper**: "What?"

**Mel**: "I can't remember you, and it hurts me, because I can see the love in your eyes, and I can hear it in your voice. You loved me, you still do,"

**Piper**: "You are my little girl,"

**Mel**: "I can't remember you and I have no clue if I ever will but I can do something that will put your mind and heart at ease and do the same for mine, that can make you get a chance to get to know me, and I really want that,"

**Piper**: "What is it Mel?"

**Mel**: Smiling, "I missed out on a lot of things growing up. But one thing that always scared me was, the fact that if I did ever find my family that, I'd lose them. See that's why when you came down to the Underworld to save me, I was mad, because I put you my mother in that position, I put your life in danger and I never wanted to put your life in danger mom, I never want you to get hurt because I can't handle losing you again, I found you mom, I need you to be here forever, so if I…" Tears in her eyes, "So when I, remember you, you're here with me,"

**Piper**: She wrapped Mel in a tight hug, words were lost she couldn't be the happiest ever again, Mel had called her mom, Mel had done more than that, she had in a way told her she loved her, "I'm not going anywhere baby I promise you that!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Phoebe**: "I'm worried about her Daniel," Using his middle name, "What are we going to do?"

**Coop**: Now using her middle names, "I'm worried tooDawn," Held onto his wife tighter, she had given him three beautiful children, sure some of him always wondered what happened to Riley, but he was content with the children he was given, "But, I know what we can do Pheebs," He took in some air, "We can hold her when she needs it, we can tell her we love her, and we can tell her that everything is going to all right,"

**Phoebe's voice**: Her eyes still had some fear, "And if it's not,"

Shots of Damian walks into Parker's room, he finds Pacey sleeping on one side of Parker he walks more into the room.

**Coop's voice**: "Then we pray, that the good times will last for a while," He kissed her forehead, "That we're here to help her through the pain,"

Shots of Damian getting in the bed next to Parker.

**Phoebe's voice**: "And if we're not?"

Shots of Damian holding Parker as she slept, of him looking at the green box in his hands, Parker moved in her sleep, she held onto him and he put the box in his pocket and kissed her forehead.

**Coop's voice**: "We pray someone else is,"

The end.

--------

Ay that was a good episode. Lots of Parker craziness if I do say so myself! And hell Mel got to call Piper mom! That was really cool, at least I say! And now at least we know the R…'s (formally known as the main demon) full name, Roderick Jayson. Uhm… I wonder if he's... wait bad brain you can't tell them yet…. And look at that, who would have thought that Chris and Wyatt remembered, Valentine being in their childhood. I wonder if that's going to cause some trouble, at least for the sisters it might. For Parker who knows. Anyways, I hope you liked it, please review!


	21. 1x14: Good witch bad Witch which witch a

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone but… Parker… Pacey… Nix… Lex… oh and sexy ass Damian, kinda think about it I own a lot of people… just not the ones you know from the show.

**Summary**: No one said going undercover would be easy but Mel didn't think it'd be this hard. But at least Hank knows he'll tell everyone right? But with Hank once again unable to use his powers can he get to the others and fill them in, to where Mel is and who the demons wearing black really are or will he be too late and Emma vanquish her and Emily by mistake? Meanwhile Parker tries to recover from the attack that she had the other night. Can Phoebe make her feel safe or is she just destined to be in pain forever? And Damian does something he's been, wanting to do ever since he asked Parker to date him. Question is will she like it? Or just be afraid of it.

AN: A special note to TBorah89, thank you, you helped me a lot with this episode! Really I mean it, THANK YOU!

**1x14: Good witch bad Witch which witch am I?**

*Location: Mel's room: Time 4:10. Day: Sunday.*

**Mel**: Jumped out from the bathroom, she had no idea how she had let her older crazy as hell cousin and his girlfriend talk her into this, not even crazy ass Pacey or hardheaded ass Parker would be doing something this stupid. Hank even though he'd never admit it out loud had just gone and beat the title of craziest ideas anyone's ever had ever! Though something told her Parker and Pacey would find some way to beat it. She just wondered if she really wanted to know how they'd beat it, she wondered how much trouble they're going to be in when their mothers found out what they were thinking of doing. Yes her mother loved her and she was really starting to care for her to, but damn, what he wanted to do not only was bad for his age but was even worse because it would most likely be her doing most of the work seeing as she is the one getting 'kidnapped' well her and Emily, "So let me get this straight, just because I'm a little slow,"

**Hank**: Nodded his head, he knew damn well he was stupid for asking this of her, but truth be told, he trusted her, and besides Emily was the one that had let it slip about what they were going to do, it wasn't like he went purposely looking for Mel and told her 'Hey wanna get into trouble?' Because hell he didn't need to be a genius to know that something in the plan would go wrong. "What's your Q? Little Mel?"

**Mel**: "What am I doing again? And why am I leaving tonight?"

**Emily**: Knowing full well that her boyfriend wouldn't get all of it right, "You're going to get kidnapped, and—you know what you'll know what you'll have to do," She smiles as Mel rolls her eyes, "And the reason we're leaving this late or early as some might call it," It was 4 in the morning, "Is because I have to be at work at ten, so I really would like it if we could do this like now, in the morning,"

**Hank**: Crossing his arms, "And besides," He chuckles and reminds them all of his father, "We don't want to get caught, the only person up at this time would have to be a crazy person!"

**Mel**: "Yet, we stand wide awake,"

**Hank**: "I never said we were sane, I just said, we'd have to be crazy to be awake at this time,"

**Mel**: "Yea, yea, yea, I know,"

**Emily**: Shaking her head and putting out her hand to teleport with Hank, "Wonderful I get to see the two of you have fun, and yell up a storm,"

**Hank**: "We don't yell up a storm,"

**Mel**: "Well, we might, I've never hung out with you alone,"

**Hank**: Rubbing his chin in thought, "I can't believe it, just like its butter, that's true too,"

**Mel**: "You watch to must TV,"

**Hank**: Shaking his head, "Not true, you can never watch too much of anything,"

**Emily**: Looking at them with some anger in her brown eyes, "What am I a ghost?"

**Hank**: Laughing and Mel laughs too, "No, just my girl,"

**Emily**: "You are so not getting any tonight,"

**Hank**: "Aw!"

They orbed and boomed out.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

*Location: Lex's roof: Time 4:30. Day: Sunday.*

Lex and Nix were in Lex's apartment looking at the sky as they say one the roof. Both were amazed at how many stars they could see at how astonishing it looked from high up there.

**Lex**: "Now I get why Parker just likes to come up and see them," He holds her closer to him making her a little warmer, "That better?"

**Nix**: Smiles: "You could feel my shaking couldn't you?"

**Lex**: "Yea, and I like to get closer to you, it makes me feel happy,"

**Nix**: "Sure that's the only reason,"

**Lex**: "That and I love you,"

**Nix**: "I love you too,"

**Lex**: "Really?"

**Nix**: "Really, Derek, I mean it,"

**Lex**: He rolls his eyes, "Why are you using my first name Nixie?"

**Nix**: "Because I had a good idea you were about to call me that,"

**Lex**: "Well I'd stop but then there goes all my fun, and me, I like fun,"

**Nix**: "Don't I know it,"

**Lex**: Looks back up to the sky, "Do you think he's going to do it?"

**Nix**:"He who? Do what?"

**Lex**: "Damian? Ask Parker,"

**Nix**: "If you remember handsome, he's already done it,"

**Lex**: "But now he has a ring,"

**Nix**: "I know he's going to do it, if he values his life he will,"

**Lex**: "Yea Silver and Ryan can't be happier. I think they're more ecstatic than Parker will be,"

**Nix**: "More likely,"

**Lex**: Looks down at her in his arms, "Something wrong? Are the nightmares back?"

**Nix**: "No, thank god, its just,"

**Lex**: "What?"

**Nix**: "Promise you won't tell anyone," He nods, "Even Hank,"

**Lex**: "I promise,"

**Nix**: "Parker's hiding something, I know it,"

**Lex**: "Something like 'I got shot and I almost died and I didn't want to tell you?' or is it—,"

**Nix**: "No times for jokes, love,"

**Lex**: "I know, look what she's ready she'll talk to you, you know her that's how she is,"

**Nix**: "Sometimes I wish she wasn't like that, sometimes I wish she'd just tell me and everyone else what's up with her,"

**Lex**: "None of us are perfect, and that one of Parker's faults,"

**Nix**: Looking into his blue eyes, "And what's my fault?"

**Lex**: Kissing her head, "You worry too much, relax, and just enjoy the stars, we'll worry about what happens when it happens,"

**Nix**: "Lex?"

**Lex**: "Yea beautiful,"

**Nix**: "If you ever notice you're always saving me,"

**Lex**: "Yup, and you know what?"

**Nix**: "What?"

**Lex**: "I never get tired of it. And you wanna know why?"

**Nix**: "Yea,"

**Lex**: "Because I really do love you,"

**Nix**: "I love you too, Lex,"

They went into a deep kiss.

-----Next scene-----

*Location: Pacey's room: Time 4:57. Day: Sunday.*

Pacey and Hazel were walking around in the living room of the manor both were drunk off their asses and had no idea where the hell the car was, they'd worry about that later but right now all that mattered was not getting caught because if he did, he'd be made to clean the manor from top to bottom and that included his whole house plus Nix's house and Parker's too. And that would only be his mother's punishment. He didn't even know what his Aunt Paige would do, seeing as she was a recovering alcoholic she'd kick his ass for being stupid! Then his Aunt Piper Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Eva had to get a say in it, god he'd be a dead man. That's why he was leading a very much drunk off her ass, Hazel to the basement then into his house on the far side of the basement, he made sure not to make a sound seeing as these parts of the house were magically built or added on, one small noise could be heard all over, and he really didn't want to get yelled at for a: being awake at this hour, b: just getting home and c: most importantly, getting Hazel drunk off her ass.

**Pacey**: "Come on, Haz not much farther just a few more steps,"

He sighed as they stepped into his house. It was really a lot like the manor, only it was in his mother's taste, with long sofas and pale walls, that were covered and covered in family photos you could mistake that you were in a gallery seeing as Prue did have a lot of her equipment all over the place. Then his father had a punching dummy in the middle of the living room with darts on the walls and a pool table near one of the sofas. They didn't have a TV, why get one when they were always down at the manor, they only came in here when they were going to yell at Pacey or when Prue was yelling at everyone else.

**Hazel**: Stumbling on her first words of the night, "You know, I think your parents are going to wake up if you keep walking over to their room,"

**Pacey**: Stopped walking with her on his arm and noticed how far he was from his parents' room. Oh he knew one noise would set off his mother's ears, sometimes he wondered if she was human because seriously half of the things she could do scared him, "You're right,"

They walked slowly and just as they were about to enter his room a squeak came out from their footsteps, Pacey cursed the damn hardwood floor.

**Hazel**: Seeing that he was like a deer trapped in heads light pulled him into his room "Gee, Halliwell, you'd think you'd know when to rush into your room,"

**Pacey**: "Funny," He threw his keys onto the table in his room. While she tok a look around, there was a huge-huge TV, and a bunch of video game around the whole floor. He walked to his rest room, "Don't break anything," He said as he walked into it closing the door, she walked around almost as if in a haze. He had a bed that was well made the only thing in the room looked like he spent time making it look nice. Then he had a bunch of books on a wall, all of them in order from the years they were written. She took one out and opened it up, she saw that it had his tiny yet neat handwriting. She put it back where it belonged, as soon as she heard the bathroom door open again. She looked back at him kinda shocked. He was dressed in some black pajama pants with no shirt on. She could see some scars and some tattoos that he had, one of some Chinese calligraphy. Which she read as 'The power to remember ol' ye est thy cruse,' He looked back at her confused, "What?"

**Hazel**: Still looking at his nice body at his six-pack, "Uhm, I have nothing to wear,"

**Pacey**: "Oh, don't worry, you can borrow that shirt from Parker and those sweats from Nix," She walked into his rest room, and started to get dressed, "So,"

**Hazel**: "They leave their stuff here often?"

**Pacey**: Standing in his room then looking around to his mess, he started to clean it up, "Yea," He throws some of the games into their cases and hoped to get the pizza boxes out of the room when she opened the door. He didn't know why but as he looked at her, he couldn't understand how she looked so attractive in that shirt and sweats, how even though her blond straight medium cut hair was a slit mess she still looked really-really hot. He swallowed, "So, you want the bed?"

**Hazel**: "I don't want to make you sleep on the floor, and besides the beds big enough,"

**Pacey**: Smiling a nervous smile, "Right,"

They both went to his bed, both laid down, both almost nervous.

----Next Scene----

*Location: Pipe's kitchen: Time 5:13. Day: Sunday.*

Chris and Linn were in the kitchen of Pipe's alone. They hadn't planned the night they just had. No one really ever would or even could. Just luck thought Chris, his rotten luck.

It all started the night before. Chris knowing that it would help his mother a lot offered to take over Pipes for the night and she said okay as soon as the words 'mom I can help yo,' left his mouth, not even waiting for the end. As she took his father's hand and got the hell out of there.

_*Flash*_

_So it wasn't a shock that he had been over his head, or at least that had been the story after Linn showed up on the arm of a jerk that they went to high school with, he could never understand how someone so kind and pretty could date just an ugly ass jerk! But he didn't want her date to ruin his night. He was working and doing a wonderful job, but again that stopped when he saw the ugly ass jerk 'mistakenly' spill his drink on Linn's lap, and how he pretended to try and clean up the mess that he do purposely caused. But Chris could not take it anymore, his face was red as the sun and his temper was high. His mother's manager Jared Black tried to tell him to relax and let her do her thing. But what did Jared know? He didn't know how it felt to see the woman that he loved sitting next to another man, having a dinner that he instead should have been having with her. He was about to walk over to her when he was shocked to see that Linn herself threw her drink onto her date's face. Everyone around her was shocked. But Chris couldn't be help but smile._

_**Chris**__: "That's my girl," Linn walked over to him and smiles, "What?"_

_**Linn**__: Drying her pants with a napkin, "My date sucks, you want some help?"_

_**Chris**__: "With what?"_

_**Linn**__: "Cooking, I don't know anything really,"_

_**Chris**__: Nodded his head, "Yea, sure,"_

_*End of flash*_

That's why there were sitting on the floor of Pipes drinking and laughing telling stories about their teenage years and their times as Aunt and Uncle. They told stories about Luke about what they missed about him. About how they were going to find a way to make Wyatt and B see that they were in love. The more they talked the more Chris felt the need to kiss her, he really loved his woman. He loved her more than he had ever loved past Bianca. More than he could imagine ever loving anyone. If he only knew she felt the same. That she loved him even more.

-----------Next Scene-----------

Location: DJ's apartment: Time: 5:31. Day: Sunday.

Damian and DJ were working a case of who ate the last potato chip. They were sitting at DJ's apartment/home away from his parents and his little sister. Both men had been spending more and more time together away from the job. And that was a good thing. At the moment though they couldn't agree on one thing. Who the hell or at least which one of them ate the fucking chip. Both knew who it was or at least they had in the beginning, but now that they had been trying to make the other believe that it had been them they really did forget which one of them ate the fucking thing.

**DJ**: Trying to make Damian see it was him, though some of him couldn't remember if that was really true, but half of him didn't care, he just didn't want to be forced to get the next round of shots, his bar area was really far, well it was like ten feet away but still ten feet! "You know, I didn't it because I was cheering for my team, which I remind you is kicking your team's ass! I mean really the Giants Vs the Dodgers and you chose the Giants?"

**Damian**: "They're our home team," Shaking his head, he wasn't about to be fooled DJ ate the last chip he knew it! Well he kinda did, "Not true because the last chip was eaten before the home-run, and last I checked my team's the one winning now,"

**DJ**: "Not TRUE!"

**Damian**: Taking out a coin, "You know what," he showed DJ the coin in his hand, "We'll flip for it,"

**DJ**: "See you're the one that ate it you're the one that's trying to find another way around it,"

**Damian**: "No, I just damn well know that you're as hardhead as a shovel," He threw it up in the air, "Call it!"

**DJ**: "HEADS!" As the coin flipped in the air, "No, wait tails… no wait heads!" Damian caught it and had it in his closed palm, "I should have stayed with tails I know it," Damian opens his hand and saw that it was heads, he throws the coin into his pocket and stood up angry at his coin. "HEADS BEAT YOU AGAIN!"

**Damian**: "Stupid brain no you had to pick something stupid," He got up and walked the ten feet of hell, "What do you want now?"

**DJ**: Flipping on the volume, "Uhm, beer or beer? I guess I'll have beer,"

**Damian**: "Walking back over to him, "Good choice my good man," He sat down and handed DJ his drink, "What's the score?"

**DJ**: "Uhm, 6 to—," The game was replaced by a breaking news, "Oh dog shit!"

**Damian**: "Funny,"

**Reporter**: "Breaking news: There's been a break in at the Southeast Bank, it has been said that two people were shot and killed police have no leads…" Her voice trails off.

**DJ**: Looked at his house phone as soon as it started to ring, "HUH?"

**Damian**: Now felt his cellphone start to vibrate in his pocket, "Who in the world would be up at this time? Well other than drunks," Looking at DJ on the phone, "And me,"

**DJ**: Rolled his eyes, "Yea, he's here,"

**Damian**: Looked down at his phone as it stopped moving. And then up to DJ as he walked over to him, "What's up?"

**DJ**: "My dad wants us to come to the station,"

**Damian**: "They have other cops,"

**DJ**: Putting on his jacket, "He said this was important,"

**Damian**: "Nothing is that important that it can't wait till morning,"

**DJ**: "It is morning,"

**Damian**: "Then nothing can be that important that it can't wait till Monday, it's Sunday, my day off,"

**DJ**: "Crime doesn't wait,"

**Damian**: "Yea I kinda figured when it kept annoying me all the time," He sighed, "My car or yours?"

**DJ**: "Mines still in the shop, Hank and Lex take their sweet ass time sometimes,"

**Damian**: "What to you expect from a couple of morons?"

**DJ**: "That they'd get their heads out of their asses when they worked on my car,"

They walked out of DJ's apartment laughing their asses off.

----Next Scene----

*Location: Manor's Attic: Time 6:14. Day: Sunday.*

Parker sat in the middle of the attic, looking up at her Grandmother and Grams. Both looked down at her with sadness in their brown eyes. Her Grandmother had a warm smile on her face, but it didn't hide the fact that she was scared, really scared for Parker's life. Even Grams looked at Parker with kindness in her eyes but the grim smile didn't really help much.

**Grams**: She took a sigh and looked to the littlest Halliwell, sitting in the middle of a bunch of candles, thinking about what her life had come to, of what she was afraid of, of how no one could help her at that second, "Parker, you should try to talk to your mom,"

**Parker**: Was speechless, had Grams just called her Parker? She shook her head. No she must have heard wrong. That woman never did things like that. Never.

**Patty**: She could see that Parker was stunned about the fact that her mother had just called her well Parker, "I agree honey, tell her about your fears,"

**Parker**: Stood up and walked to the window, "There's nothing to tell," She knew she was lying, she could even hear it in her own voice, "Nothing at all,"

**Grams**: Looked at Parker with clear anger in her brown eyes, she didn't love the girl all the time, but sometimes there were times when Parker was soooo hardheaded she reminded her so much of Valentine. Just like Valentine Parker was afraid of evil sure both would never admit it but they had some fears because of it. But Grams knew that Parker needed to tell her mother, this was important, even if she didn't want to admit it, it was, "Parker, I really think you need to talk to your mother, regardless, of your ideas that doing so, will put her life in danger,"

**Parker**: "I have to think about it," Though the way she said it, both women really doubted that she would, "Until then, let me deal with it,"

**Patty**: Sighed, Parker was more hardheaded than any other member in her generation. And that wasn't an easy fleet to accomplish seeing as she hand competition between Paige's kids and Chris. And those four were well known for being hardheaded. "Parker,"

**Parker**: "Look, I'm a big girl, and us big girls like to deal with things their way,"

**Patty**: "I know you're a big girl, but you're also, my Phoebe's littlest girl, and I'll be damned if you do something stupid like keep the fact that this Roderick wants you dead,"

**Parker**: Sighing and looking to the floor, "We don't know that,"

**Grams**: Enough was enough one woman could take only so much, "Parker he bought himself a hit man," Shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest, "And he even trained him himself!" Parker went to talk, when Grams raised her hand, "I know, I know, we don't know that," She walked up to Parker now, "Well what to we know Parker? Huh? I'll tell you, we know, that a: he's the one that played torture with you and Nix, b: he's the one that's been gunning for you, c: even though we can't prove it but it must have been him that broke through your mind-lock, and lastly that when DJ came back the other night he told you that Flex said something among the lines of talk to Roderick he knows all."

**Parker**: Couldn't help the smirk just appeared on her lips, "You're right that's all that we know, but until I can understand more, more of what he stands for or how to kill him, of what he wants,"

**Grams**: "We know what he wants Parker,"

**Parker**: Went to talk but the voice was not her own.

**Patty**: "He wants you dead, and he wants you to suffer while you do it,"

**Parker**: Looked down at her watch as it beeped, it would be soon when the rest of her family would be awakening she couldn't just be there when it happened, they'd ask things and right now they were all being real nice and not annoying her with their worries, "We'll talk more later, I gave to go I'm sorry I really am," She walked back to the candle and went to blow it out, when a cough came from behind her and she looked back to Grams and her Grandmother, "Yes?"

**Grams**: "Just please, be safe,"

**Patty**: "We don't want to see you in our neck of the woods any time soon,"

**Parker**: Nods her head, "You have my word," She blew out the candle, but as she looked down at them tears filled her shaking body, she was really worried, "Though I might not be able to keep it,"

_-x-x-x-__**  
**__Things happen but we don't really know why,__**  
**__Once more you tell those lies to me,__**  
**__Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)__**  
**__Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears__**  
**__I'm not feeling this situation.__**  
**__-x-x-x-  
Starring:  
Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**__  
Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**__  
Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell  
**__Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell  
**__Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**__  
Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**__  
Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**__  
James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan  
**__David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli  
**__With:  
Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**__  
Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**__  
Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**__  
Omari Hardwickas __**DJ Morris  
**__Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_  
_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter  
**__Guest starring:  
Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**__  
Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**__  
Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell  
**__Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell  
**__Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli  
**__Kaley Cuoco__** as Billie Jenkins  
**__Cam Gigandet__** as Roderick Jason  
**__Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**__  
Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show power of four sitting at the table with Eva and Billie also there. Underlined by the song: 'the Pretender' by The Foo Fighters._

Location: Underworld, some cave Time: 8:21 Day: Sunday

Mel was dressed as a demon, this hadn't been part of the plan. Both her and Emily were walking in this cave that was really lonely, both looked around almost angry with Hank. He had gone missing as soon as some female demons showed up, that's how Mel and Emily had gotten the new clothes.

**Mel**: buttoning up her shirt, "Where do you think he went?"

**Emily**: Fixing her hair, "Have no clue,"

**Mel**: "Do you think we should,"

**Emily**: "Look for him?" She nods, "Uhm, I think we should stick to the plan, he's okay,"

**Mel**: "Right,"

**Emily**: "Before we go," She hands Mel a potion, "Drink it will transform us,"

**Mel**: "Got you," She drinks it, it tastes like dog food, though she didn't know how she knew that, she'd never eaten dog food when she was with Vince or RJ, how did she know what it tasted like, she shook it off and turned back to Emily who was now a blond and green eyed, "Well you look different,"

**Emily**: "So do you," They didn't notice the orbs near them, "Come on, we have to go find some action, I'm getting bored here,"

They walked out of the cave. Emma walked out of a rock.

**Emma**: "So that's where you demons are,"

She followed Mel and Emily not knowing it was Mel and Emily.

------------New Scene----

Location: Underworld, not far from the cave that Mel and Emily were just in. Time 8:29 Day: Sunday.

**Hank**: Awoke his head hurt like crazy and his vision sucked ass. "Wonderful, I feel drunk and I'm not," He stands up and when he does his world around him spins, "Wonderful!" He looks around and doesn't see Mel or Emily, "Now I have to tell Chris and Wyatt that I lost their baby sister in the Underworld. Oh this can't get any worse," He closes his eyes to orb but doesn't move. "Oh fuck," A demon walks out of a rock. "Hi,"

**Demon**: "You a Halliwell?"

**Hank**: Gulps, "No,"

**Demon**: "You are!" He looks around and waves around more demons come, "You're powerless too, aw my master is going to love this little gift,"

**Hank**: Waves his hand and nothing happens, "Oh great," He puts up his fists and looks at them all, "Okay, let's start this party," He throws a punch to a demon that's standing next to him, "I have a cousin to search for and a girlfriend to yell at this is for sure all of her fault," He sends a kick to another demon that tried to get him from behind, "And for some reason I think this just got interesting,"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

*Location: Manor's kitchen: Time 8:37 Day: Sunday*

Parker walked up the stairs from the basement, she was dressed in a dark T-shirt and an old pair of dark green sweats; she also had on some gray socks. She hadn't got much sleep, she just kept thinking about what her Grandmother and Grams were trying to tell her, and yeah she was scared, yeah she wanted to tell her mom everything that was happening to her at that second. But she also knew that once she did, three things could and most likely would happen, a: she'd never be left alone, b: her mother would go back to hunting and come out of retirement, c: then her mother and Aunts could get hurt. She didn't want that and she didn't need them watching her like hawks. She was an adult for Christ shake, yes she did do stupid things but still she was old enough to protect herself. Then again if she was old enough to do that, she wouldn't have to hold onto her left side whenever she moved. It may have been four days since the attack but still it hurt, she felt like it was happening to her right then and there, that's why she didn't sleep much that and her thoughts were killing her. Every time she tried to force herself to sleep more thoughts poured into her head thoughts about Roderick and all the things that he could do to her, thoughts about how her life was important to those around her, that one was always annoying her because she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't true. She looked up and found her Mother, Aunts Paige and Eva on one side of the kitchen table on the other side, were her Aunts Piper, Prue and Billie. In the middle of the table was a scrabble board, with the board almost full. She moved slowly to the fridge and took out the milk, making sure not to pick it up with her left hand seeing as it would cause problems for her side; she put it on the counter and then turned to get a bowl and a spoon also putting them on the counter. She then went to look for the cereal and that's when she looked up to the cabinet, on the top shelf stood the box of cereal, she glared at it with all her might wishing she could orb it into her hand, but she didn't have that power and if she threw a bolt at it nothing would happen. Well something would happen but she didn't feel like getting yelled at for making a huge mess.

**Paige**: "Do you need any help?" She smiled at how Parker was glaring at the box, "Because little Paige I can—,"

**Parker**: Turning to look back at them as they turned all of their eyes on her, "No, I got it, thanks," She moved back waved her hand at the box and it went flying into the wall missing her intended target which had been the counter. Piper threw up her hand and the box and all of its falling content froze next to the wall, "Thanks,"

**Phoebe**: Looking at her youngest with worry in her eyes, "What was that?" She knew damn well that Parker never-ever had mishaps with that power, she was like a god with her Telekinesis, and what she had just done had been a rookie mistake, her daughter was no way in hell a rookie, "Little Paige I'm waiting,"

**Parker**: Walks over to the box and grabs it then used her bowl to collect all of the cereal still in the air, "Uhm… nothing,"

**Prue**: Was also starting to get worried, she had taught Parker how to use that power, she knew very well that when Parker messed up that power it meant she was scared and hiding something, "That didn't look like nothing to me,"

**Parker**: "Okay so maybe my powers are all over the place," She turns to look at them as she puts the milk away, "But that happens to everyone,"

**Billie**: "Do you want to talk about it?"

**Eva**: "Does anything hurt?"

**Parker**: Walked back to her bowl, "My ears are sore from everyone asking me that. But other than that no," She put the milk away an felt a bunch of pain go into her Empath radar, "Okay, I'm sorry," She looked back at them, "But come on, you women can be a little annoying from time to time,"

**Phoebe**: "Maybe but we only do it when we're worried,"

**Parker**: "Mom I'm fine," she jumped onto the counter though they did see how much trouble she had when she did that, "I mean, Flex is in jail, I'm alive, yes I haven't seen my boyfriend in like four days because he's doing something or because he's avoiding me, I can't choose and I really hope it's the first one,"

**Eva**: "It's the first one, Damian would never do something stupid like that," She smiles at Parker, "Because if he did; I'd kick his ass!"

**Parker**: "Thanks Aunty Eva I really appreciate it,"

**Billie**: "Parker where's your twitch from another mother?"

**Parker**: "Uh, last I check still sleeping, in bed next to Haze,"

**Eva/Prue**: "WHAT?!"

**Parker**: Smiling, she knew that would get them off her ass, but she couldn't help but notice that it didn't work for her mother, she was still looking at Parker with worry in her brown eyes, "Don't worry, nothing happened, they were too drunk,"

**Piper**: "And how do you know this?"

**Parker**: "I woke up at five to go ask Pacey something and I found the both drunk off their asses asleep in Pacey's bed,"

**Phoebe**: "And what did you want to ask him?"

**Parker**: Playing with her food, "Nothing really,"

**Prue**: "That's not what your face says,"

**Parker**: Went to say something when someone hearted into the room next to her, making her jump and spill all of her cereal on her clothes, "Wonderful,"

**Silver**: Trying not to laugh, "Sorry,"

**Ryan**: Letting his laughter come out, "You should look at yourself!"

**Parker**: Smiles and puts the bowl on his head making what's left in it fall down his face, "Now we match!"

**Silver**: Let's her laughter show, "Oh god, stop,"

**Ryan**: Sharing a look with Parker, "You know who isn't matching?"

**Parker**: And evil smile on her face, "Oh Sil I need you to stand still for a second." Picking up some of the cereal that fell on her shirt.

**Ryan**: "This will be quick!"

**Parker**: "We promise not to ruin your clothes,"

**Ryan**: "Much,"

**Silver**: They went to get her when she ran under them and then stood next to their mother, "Hey mom,"

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head, "Hey honey,"

**Ryan**: "That's soooo, cheating!"

**Parker**: "She always does that you know her,"

**Ryan**: "Yea,"

**Parker**: "I'm going to change, you wanna?"

**Ryan**: "Join you?" She nods, "Yea, I think I need to wash my hair anyways," He loops his arm with hers, "Away we shall go,"

**Parker**: "See ya,"

**Silver**: "Try not to get anything in my room,"

**Parker**: "You don't live here anymore; it's been converted into a playroom for me and Pacey,"

Ryan laughs and hearts them out, Silver looks down at her mother questioningly.

**Phoebe**: "She's kidding. I would never do that; it's a gym for me and your dad,"

**Piper**: "What you have a gym?"

**Phoebe**: "Oh yea,"

**Silver**: "MOM!"

**Phoebe**: "Again a joke, I'm never going to do that to you or Ryan I want you two to come back home, honey I miss having all of my kids in one roof," She smiles, "And I think even Parker misses it too,"

**Silver**: "I bet she doesn't," Shaking her head, "Anyways, how is she?"

**Prue**: "You know your sister, she's hiding things,"

**Billie**: "Pretending that her powers are the only things that are acting up," Silver looks at her confused doing the raising of her left eyebrow that she and Parker got from their father, "Don't ask,"

**Phoebe**: "So what brings you and Ryan home?"

**Silver**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Paige**: "It means you two only ever come when you want something," She looks around, "And where is my middle daughter? Normally she's with the two of you,"

**Silver**: "Working on a case for the Elders. They have her hunting some sort of duo that is killing witches."

**Paige**: "She's down in the Underworld alone?"

**Silver**: "Relax, Aunt Paige this is Em, not Nix,"

**Nix**: Walking into the room with Lex next to her, making sure not to hold his hand or anything, "Oh I can just feel the love,"

**Silver**: "You are an Empath,"

**Lex**: "Why's Sil here? Oh I know!"

**Nix**: Smiling, "Cupid trouble!"

**Silver**: "Well yea,"

**Phoebe**: "What's wrong?"

**Silver**: "Parker is what's wrong,"

**Eva**: "What's that mean?"

**Silver**: "Her emotions are messing with my powers, is what's wrong," She sighs, "And I'm not the only that's being affected by this,"

**Phoebe**: "I'm going to talk to her now,"

**Silver**: "Mom I really wish you wouldn't push her," She smiles and puts a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Besides I have Ryan doing it, he can work, miracles, even though he doesn't have Empathy," She makes a confused face, "Though I always wondered why Ryan never had Empathy, I mean all cupids have it, hell Parker has it, I have it! It's odd that he doesn't. In fact even more odd because he was the first cupid/witch, hell you'd think he'd also be the god of love but nope that's me,"

**Nix**: "I have Empathy and I'm not a cupid, so does Pace,"

**Silver**: "We know why he does, and you're a whitelighter,"

**Nix**: "No I'm a witch,"

**Silver**: Rolling her eyes, "You're half whitelighter,"

**Paige**: "Sil honey I've been trying to get Hank and her to see that for years, and believe me, they won't ever, you might as well give up,"

-----------------Next Scene----------

Location: Pacey's room: Time 8:43 Day: Sunday*

Pacey found himself, laying on his bed, that wasn't the problem, the problem wasn't even the fact that he had a killer headache, no his problem was that Hazel's head was on his chest, and he liked her touch. He found himself wanting to hold her. The thing was, he didn't really like Hazel like that; he just missed someone's touch.

**Pacey**: Groaning, "Wonderful,"

**Hazel**: Opened her eyes, her head was making a buzzing sound that wasn't such of a problem, but she found herself on something warm and almost hard, that's when she noticed that her head was on Pacey's naked chest. She forced herself up. She didn't feel for Pacey like that, she just missed having someone to hold her, being single sucked ass! "Oh sorry,"

**Pacey**: "Its okay,"

**Hazel**: Turned to look at him and smiled, "So,"

**Pacey**: Looking down at his hands, "Rough night,"

**Hazel**: She looks at his posters, "Yea,"

**Pacey**: He picks at his nail, "Parker knows,"

**Hazel**: She then turns to look at his door, "Yea, I heard her as she walked out of the room,"

**Pacey**: Rips off his nail, "Hit her toe,"

**Hazel**: Nods her head, "Yea,"

Silence. Both look up at each other.

**Pacey**: "About last night," **Hazel**: "We need to talk," They both laugh at how they talked at the same time.

**Pacey**: "You go,"

**Hazel**: "We can talk later,"

**Pacey**: "You're hungry?"

**Hazel**: "Yea,"

**Pacey**: Jumps up and gets a shirt he puts it on, throws her one of his old shirts its better than the one she has one, seeing as it covers more, "Here,"

**Hazel**: Puts it on, "Thanks,"

**Pacey**: "Come on,"

**Hazel**: "Your kitchen has no food,"

**Pacey**: "I know, we're eating down there,"

**Hazel**: "Wonderful,"

They walk down to manor both worried about what would happen next.

-------New Scene------

Location: Underworld Time: 8:46 Day: Sunday

Mel walked into a bar filled with demons, Emily walks around the room as she owns the place and by the way all the male demons turn to stare at her she just might.

**Emily**: "Its all in the hips,"

**Mel**: Taking in a breath, "Hips right…"

**Emily**: walks up to a demon with dark brown hair, he's not facing them but the person that was sitting next to him gets up and walks away the guy stands up fixes his clothes and turns to look back at them, its Gabriel. And by the looks of it he knows who exactly they are, "Care to buy us some beer?"

**Gabriel**: Waves his hand to the door, they both walk in front of him, "Not from here, all they have is cheap crap," The bartender glares at him, "Not a lie Mike just the truth," He closes the door behind him, sees that Mel and Emily are waiting for him, "Alley," They follow as they enter the alley and he makes sure that their alone, he turns to look at them, "Emily what brings you around?"

**Emily**: "Case," She turns to Mel, "Don't know if you know Mel,"

**Gabriel**: "No but it's nice to meet a new friend," He kisses her hand, "A pleasure it is,"

**Mel**: Wanting her hand back even though she did find him kinda cute, "Likewise,"

**Emily**: Shaking her head, "She's a Halliwell,"

**Gabriel**: "All pretty woman are," His dark blue eyes shined with a cockiness that he had gotten from age, "Most demons call me Pierce or Mr. Pierce, Halliwell males call me Gabriel Ryan's special he calls me Demon-breath, and the women in the Halliwell family call me Gab or hot stud,"

**Emily**: "Or door knob," Seeing Mel was going to ask, "Don't want to know," She looks back to Gabriel, "There's been noise around the bars that there's someone hunting Halliwells,"

**Gabriel**: "I heard about Parks," He puts a cigarette in his mouth, a bad habit he had gotten from her, "How is she?"

**Mel**: "Getting there," She could see some relief pass through his eyes, "Why? You wanted her not to be?"

**Gabriel**: He lights the cigarette, "They haven't told you have they?" She looks confused and he keeps talking, "Me and Park were a thing,"

**Mel**: "What?"

**Emily**: They didn't have time for this, "He dated Parker," She does turn to look back at Gabriel, "Though what were you? Second?" He shakes his head and blows out the smoke around them. She rolls her eyes and gets back to task, "Well what are you going to tell us then?"

**Gabriel**: "You're looking for, Roderick, he's new in town or at least he's a top dog," He throws the cigarette, "He's fighting to be the Source or at least he had been with Alec trying to beat him for the seat but—,"

**Mel**: "We know, we took care of him,"

**Gabriel**: He steps on it, "Really? I wished you hadn't,"

**Emily**: "Why?"

**Gabriel**: "Because he was Roderick's brother, now you have Roderick pissed at you," He shakes his head, "And that means, he's going to be gunning for you,"

Emma was on top of the roof of the bar, so Gabriel was dirty again, she thought Parker had sent him straight dealing with some stolen goods on the side was kinda bad, but dealing with witch killers was whole different bad. One that he knew damn well not to do seeing as him and Parker had dated once. She followed the two demons out of the alley making sure to note that when she was free of the demons she'd come back and kick Gabriel's ass. You didn't mess with Halliwells when she was around. Especially not Parker.

-------New Scene------

Location: Underworld Bar Time: 8:48 Day: Sunday

Hank was walking to a bar that he knew Gabriel would mostly be in. So he sat at the bar and ordered a glass of whiskey his day was already fucked up he might as well get drunk while he was down there. The Bartender took one look at him and shook his head, but he still gave Hank his bottle, one thing Hank did love about the Underworld was that you could get drunk and no one would try to stop you, no one would care and hell they didn't mind witches being here as long as you didn't start using your powers to kill all the demons in the bar, pick a fight and use your fist sure, but not your powers.

**Gabriel**: Walking up to Hank, "Either I won the lotto and Parker hasn't told me yet, or someone most likely Grams hates me and is making me put up with all of you Halliwells," He takes a seat next to Hank, "What the fuck happened to you?"

**Hank**: Shook his head even though it damn well hurt to do that, he had a busted up lip and most likely some broken ribs and if he didn't than he hurt his lungs, but he did pretty good with the demons he had pissed them off and he even almost won the fight sure, he was bleeding from almost everywhere but he could honestly say that he had killed all the demons, "It doesn't matter, you seen Emily and Mel?"

**Gabriel**: "You just missed them,"

**Hank**: He groaned, "You're kidding right?"

**Gabriel**: "No, and besides Hank you know I don't kid about things like that,"

**Hank**: "No you just do other morally wrongs deeds,"

**Gabriel**: "I'm a demon damn it, I will do what I please I'm not Parker's bitch anymore,"

**Hank**: "You were never Parker's bitch,"

**Gabriel**: "I know it's just a certain way I deal with the fact that I lost her," He shakes his head, "Look Hank if I were you I'd orb my butt home so you can get healed,"

**Hank**: "No I'm not going back without them," he gulped down some of his whiskey it burned his soul, "Besides, my powers are all over the place,"

**Gabriel**: "Oh the Elders?"

**Hank**: "No they wouldn't do something so…" He hit his head and couldn't believe it, they must have been the ones it made sense, "Wonderful they grounded my powers and I can't even get the fuck out of here,"

**Gabriel**: "I could shimmer you to the manor, and I really have to say that you should do that, you look like crap Hank,"

**Hank**: "It feels like that," He stands up and pulls out a bunch of cash, "But like I said I can't go without my woman,"

**Gabriel**: "And the fact that Mel is Wyatt and Chris' little sister has nothing to do with it as well?" They didn't need to tell him what Halliwell was her mother she looked so much like her mother and father it was weird, "Because we all know those two don't give a rat's ass about her,"

**Hank**: "Just tell me were they went?"

**Gabriel**: "They went to see Roderick,"

**Hank**: "I know I'm going to regret asking but who the hell is he?" All the demons turned to look at him, "Sorry,"

**Gabriel**: Smiling, "Well for now, he's the Source of all evil," as there was a uproar behind him, "Or at least until we figure out how to kill him,"

-------New Scene------

Location: Police Station Time: 8:50 Day: Sunday

Damian was sitting at his desk he had been sitting in the room for the past four hours and still he knew nothing. DJ had given up he was snoring his ass off at his desk. Damian on the other hand was working or at least that's what he was supposed to be doing, but no right now, he was looking at the ring-box in his fingers, wondering how he should ask her. This was a big deal no matter how many times he told himself it wasn't. When he asked Parker to marry him, he had just started the academy, he didn't have money to buy the ring, he could have always asked his parents but he wanted to buy it with his own money. So that's why it had taken him five years to get it. He wanted to make sure it was the right one that it'd be the one that Parker would love. Sure he knew that she didn't care, she was happy just to have him, but he cared, he thought that with this ring he could show her that he could take care of her, that his evil side would never win, that he would always be good. He knew that it was a lot to put on a ring but he had a good idea that it would do just that.

**DJ**: Looked up to his partner, "You got anything yet?"

**Damian**: "Nope,"

**DJ**: Stood up and pour himself some coffee, "Okay, well plan one,"

**Damian**: "And that is?"

**DJ**: "We make damn sure that this isn't magical,"

**Damian**: Laughs, "I thought we knew that when the guard got killed by guns,"

**DJ**: "Your point? We already know demons aren't above using guns,"

**Damian**: "True," He looked down at the box; he also hoped that it would make Parker see that he was sorry about the whole Flex thing that after this, nothing would harm her he wouldn't let that happen, "Very true,"

**DJ**: Looked at his partner and saw his brown eyes looking at the green ring box, he wondered if Damian was ready, "So today is the day?"

**Damian**: "Yup,"

**DJ**: "You're going to do fine," He took a sip of the coffee, and made a gross face, it tasted like it had gone bad, "If you don't, I'll get my second chance with Parker,"

**Damian**: "What happened to it was a fling?"

**DJ**: "It was a fling,"

**Damian**: "Tell me about it?"

**DJ**: "Nothing to talk about, it was before you and her, weeks maybe, it was like two weeks after Jacob tossed her away,"

He sits on his desk thinking back to the night. It felt like it was just minutes ago, even though it had been years.

_*Flashback*_

_Parker was drinking heavily, her clear judgment gone bottles ago. Right now she was in her Grandfathers' house. Both Sam and Victor were out on dates, leaving her a place to get drunk. She thanked both their need for love and her parents they had been the one's to set up the dates._

_**Parker**__: Drank more of her whisky and then finished the whole bottle, "Oh no," She got up and almost fell on her ass but she landed on the sofa, "I'm drunk," There was a knock on the door and she looked back at it, "Pacey go away!"_

_**DJ**__: entered the room, he was a lot younger, his hair was cut into a Mohawk and he was dressed in some black shirt and dark blue jeans, he had a red jacket on. "Hey, Paige there you are," He walked into the room and saw all of the beer bottles on the ground, "Oh Park,"_

_**Parker**__: She jumped up and walked over to him and fell into his arms, "DJ!" She looks up to him, "Thankzzzz,"_

_**DJ**__: "Come on, how come you're drinking?" He put her on the couch and started to put the beer cans into the trashcans, "Park?"_

_**Parker**__: "He broke my heart," She started to cry a little and DJ looked back at her, "He dumped me,"_

_**DJ**__: He walked over to her, "Sorry, to hear that Park," He was going to round up all of the male Halliwell cousins and kick Jacob's ass, "Here let's get drunk," He poured more whisky into her glass, and poured himself some as well, "To those that we loved and to those that we've lost,"_

_**Parker**__: "May the ones that leave you behind burn in hell!"_

_**DJ**__: Looks at her and smiles, "Aw, Park I missed your drunk ass," He pours more alcohol into his glass, "I hate love, I wish him dead,"_

_**Parker**__: "I'm not drunk," She pours more into her glass, "And don't say that about love, I'm part of love,"_

_**DJ**__: He smiles and drinks straight from the bottle, chugging the whole thing down, "I hate everything but your love,"_

_**Parker**__: "Oh, D quit talking I'm so drunk that I might make out with you,"_

_**DJ**__: "Why don't you?"_

_**Parker**__: "I don't know, I guess, dating friends doesn't end good, I mean, I dated David and we still talk about things but it's not the same,"_

_**DJ**__: "Park, I broke up with, you know who,"_

_**Parker**__: "What? You two are meant for each other,"_

_**DJ**__: "I don't think that it's true anymore, I mean we're done this time I know it,"_

_**Parker**__: Puts her hand on his, "Why this time?"_

_**DJ**__: "Just is,"_

_**Parker**__: "You're wrong,"_

_**DJ**__: "Whatever Coop Jr."_

_**Parker**__: Rolls her eyes, "Not you too,"_

_**DJ**__: Smiles, "Don't worry Parks I won't,"_

_**Parker**__: "I'm lonely,"_

_**DJ**__: "Me too,"_

_**Parker**__: Looks back at him, "It's only the fact that I'm lonely,"_

_**DJ**__: "I know," They start to kiss, "What are we doing right now?"_

_**Parker**__: "This is just a fling; this is just because we're lonely,"_

_**DJ**__: "I'm tried of being alone,"_

_**Parker**__: "I'm tried of being sad,"_

_**DJ**__: "Me too,"_

_They start to kiss again._

_*End of flashback*_

**Damian**: Look back at him, "You slept…"

**DJ**: "No, the second after that we broke up the kiss and she said she was sorry," He smiles, "And I told her I'm not good enough for her,"

**Damian**: "What did she say?"

**DJ**: "She said, it's the other way around, DJ, you're a wonderful person, and I just don't want to break your heart, so I'm sorry but I can't be anything more for you, I'm a broken lover." His eyes look down to the paper work, "And I told her, that she's not broken, it's just we're not good for each other," He looks up to Damian, "I knew that you, were going to get Parker in the end," He shakes his head, "Even if you didn't know it, I knew, I've been betting on this day for years, I mean Pacey had ten years Wy had six I have five, so I'm glad you're doing it this time,"

**Damian**: "I'm going to kill them," He shook his head, "No I'm not," He smiles, "You going to be there?"

**DJ**: "I'm going to try,"

**Damian**: "I'm glad,"

**DJ**: "Come on, we have to get this case closed,"

**Damian**: "Sir yes Sir,"

-------New Scene------

Location: Underworld Time: 9:00 Day: Sunday

Hank was walking around the Underworld like a lost puppy he was tired and most of him wanted to give up. But he kept hearing his older cousins yelling at him for losing their sister.

**Hank**: "Oh no, Mel's not missing she just with my fucking girlfriend," He kicks a rock and as he does he sees that some demons come out from behind it, "Oh come on guys I'm tired of all you stupid demons!"

**Demons**: "Halliwells must die,"

**Hank**: "Power to you,"

**Demons**: Stop walking to him, "What?"

**Hank**: "I'm half sexy," They look back at him confused, and that's when he takes his shot and kicks one of them in their faces and then waves his hand at one throwing him into a wall, "My powers are back bitches!" They go running now, "HA!" He looks up to the sky, "Thanks," He closes his eyes to orb when he opens then and he's still standing in the Underworld, "Oh course now there not," He looks up to the sky, "Yea you founders suck ass!"

-------New Scene------

Location: Parker's room: 9:05 Day: Sunday

Parker was putting on some new clothes, while Ryan was looking at all of the photos on her green walls.

**Ryan**: Pointing at a picture with Parker and Ryan dressed in pirate suits, while Silver as a princess take into consideration that they were sixteen, "Wow, you got to keep this picture? I was trying to get a copy,"

**Parker**: "I'll make one for you,"

**Ryan**: "Thanks,"

**Parker**: Looks back at him, "So why are you two here?"

**Ryan**: "I talked to Grams and Grandma, or at least they thought it'd be funny to wake us all up at five in the morning, and tell us what's wrong with you,"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "Those women need to leave things alone,"

**Ryan**: Shaking his head, "No they don't, Paige," He sighs, "I shouldn't have heard that you're scared from our dead family members, Parker, I shouldn't have heard that there's a demon after you from them I should have heard it from you," He looks back at her worried, "Look, are you okay?"

**Parker**: Looks down to her hands, "There are times when I'm not, but it's cool,"

**Ryan**: "Is Pacey helping?"

**Parker**: "Yea, kinda," She looks down, "He doesn't know-know, but he knows some things up,"

**Ryan**: "Nightmares?"

**Parker**: "Some,"

**Ryan**: "Come on," He pulls her, "Let's go we're talking to mom,"

**Parker**: "I don't want too, can't you and Grams get it? I don't want her to get hurt!" She looks down, "If she were to get hurt because of me… I'd just die,"

**Ryan**: He cups her chin with his hands, "She's a strong woman, besides us Halliwells don't ever die,"

**Parker**: "I'm scared,"

**Ryan**: "More reason to tell mom,"

**Parker**: Looks down, "Okay,"

**Ryan**: Hugs her, "It's going to be okay,"

**Parker**: "You pwomise?"

**Ryan**: "With my all my life, I do,"

-----------Next Scene--------

Location: Underworld: Time: 9:20. Day: Sunday.

**Hank**: was walking through slime and muck that was on the floor, "No my shoes!" He looked down at his shoes, "This better be the right way or I swear to god I'm going to kill you all!" He keeps walking annoyed with being a witch, "Stupid mother and father both morons are witches, couldn't they be something else, hell I'll even ask for a being freaking half elf, but no, I had to be half witch I had to say yes honey to stupid crazy ass, Emily, fucking shit my shoes!" He walked on shaking his head and he was really thinking about finding a spell to fix his shoes personal gain be damned, these were his shoes!

-----------Next Scene--------

Location: Manor's kitchen Time: 9:29 Day Sunday

Pacey and Hazel walked into the kitchen that's where they found most of their families. Eva looked up at her only daughter.

**Eva**: "I was worried you died, or got lost,"

**Hazel**: "Funny,"

**Prue**: "What time did you drunks get in?"

**Pacey**: "Um three?"

**Hazel**: "It was more like four,"

**Pacey**: "I was trying to not get yelled at,"

**Prue**: "Oh don't worry, you're grounded,"

**Pacey**: "I need to move out,"

**Hazel**: "Like that will help,"

**Eva**: "Nope, and Haz you're grounded too,"

**Hazel**: "Ay, I did it for fun,"

Chris and Linn orbed into the room both laughing at something one of them had just said.

**Piper**: "Where were you two?"

**Chris**: "Nowhere…"

**Linn**: "We were cleaning up Pipes,"

**Piper**: "Oh," She then looked back at her youngest son, "OH!"

**Chris**: "We just got a little drunk nothing major," He looks over to Pacey, "Hey I saw your car," He shakes his head, "That must suck, when you getting it back?"

**Pacey**: "Huh?"

**Linn**: "They impounded it,"

**Pacey**: Ran to the phone in the other room, "MY BABY!"

**Hazel**: Laughs, "So that's where we left it,"

**Eva**: "I don't even want to know if you were driving drunk,"

**Hazel**: "I would never, Pace was,"

**Prue**: "He is a dead man,"

**Paige**: "You want help?"

**Prue**: "I would love some," She pulled a paper out and started writing ideas of what to make Pacey do, "Hum now what torture should I put him through now?"

**Billie**: "I'm just glad my kids don't do stupid things," Just then David walked into the room dressed in doctor clothes, "See mine goes to work,"

**David**: "Yes mother I was just at work," Laughs and gets himself a soda, "So how was everyone's morning?"

**Piper**: "Wonderful,"

**Nix**: "Relaxing,"

**Chris**: "Hey, anyone seen Mel?"

**Piper**: "Nope, I thought she was with you,"

**Chris**: "Nope,"

They both looked at Nix.

**Nix**: "Nope I don't know, I mean Pacey's here, so I don't think, maybe she's with Parker,"

**Silver**: "No, Parker is with Ryan," She looks back to Parker and Ryan walking up to them now, "Well now she's here,"

**Chris:** "Park you seen my sister?"

**Parker**: "Hum no,"

**Nix**: "Have you seen Hank?"

**Parker**: "He's most likely with Em," She took in some air and looked at her mother, "I have something to tell you," She gulps, "It kinda has to do with Flex," They were all looking at her Ryan poked her to keep going, "And it kinda has to do with the real reason he went after me,"

**Phoebe**: There was fear in Parker's eyes that was never good, normally Parker could hide her emotions but right now they were out in the open, "What is it Parker?"

**Parker**: Looks down, "There's a demon," She looks up for a second, "He kinda hired him to kill me,"

**Phoebe**: "What?"

**Lex**: "Wait Park how do you know this?"

**Parker**: "Because… he kinda, told me himself,"

**Chris**: "Excuse me?"

**Parker**: "Uhm, well see… before Pacey found me, Roderick,"

**Nix**: "You know his name!"

**Parker**: "Yea he told me it uhm,"

**Nix**: "uhm what!"

**Parker**: "It's the guy from that time,"

**Nix**: "I think I'm going to be sick,"

**Lex**: "Come on," He pulls her away.

**Parker**: "Yea,"

**Phoebe**: "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Parker**: "I don't know," She says more quietly, "I didn't want you to worry… I didn't want you to get hurt,"

**Phoebe**: "Oh Parker," She pulls Parker down to her and sits her on her lap, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm going to live forever?"

**Parker**: "The same amount of times I have to tell you that you're still human,"

**Phoebe**: "I know, but even when I do die,"

**Parker**: "I don't want to talk about this okay, Ryan made me tell you but I don't want you to do anything I can do this myself,"

**Phoebe**: "Do what!"

**Parker**: "I don't know, but I'm fine," She looks back to Pacey as he walks in sad about his car, "I have to go," She hearts out.

**Phoebe**: Hits the table, "What else don't I know?" She looks over to her two oldest, "I'm waiting!"

**Ryan**: "He wants Parker dead mom, he wants to kill her,"

**Silver**: "And he wants her to feel a whole lot of pain when she's doing it,"

**Ryan**: "And he might have been and I mean really kinda stalking her,"

**Silver**: "And Grams suspects that he was the one that got through her mind blocks,"

**Phoebe**: She sighs, "Today of all days," She looks back to Pacey, "Pacey I need to you,"

**Pacey**: "Find Parker and beat the crap out of her, I gotcha," She gives him a look and he smiles, "I'll bring her back home don't worry," He stars out.

**Phoebe**: Prue held onto her hand, Phoebe looked into her blue eyes, "It's happening again,"

**Ryan**: "What is?"

**Phoebe**: Looks back to her oldest and for a second he morphs into the old King Ryan. But in that same second her son shines through, "Nothing honey, don't worry, everything is going to be okay," She stands up now, "I just have to have a long chat with your littlest sister," She walks out of the room, the kids all see as their mothers all share a look, as they walk after Phoebe.

**Ryan**: "I'm tired of all these demons all they seem to be doing it messing our family up,"

**David**: "Man, I'm coming out of retirement,"

**Chris**: "Glad to hear it, we need to find Mel,"

**Silver**: "And Hank,"

------Next Scene----

Location: Underworld: Time: 9:43. Day: Sunday.

Emma was walking right behind Mel and Emily waiting to attack she just didn't know exactly how she was going to attack them. But she was forced to stop following them when they walked into a demon's chamber.

**Emma**: "I wonder who the hell they're talking to?" She walked to get a better look and was now able to see, Mel and Emily talking to a man who was sitting on a thrown. Suddenly she felt an arm pull at her shirt and she came face to face with her older brother. The thing was he looked like he was in a lot of pain. "What the hell happened to you?"

**Hank**: "Nothing,"

**Emma**: "What do you mean nothing! You look like shit!"

**Hank**: "Yea," He looks back over to who she's look at and knows that its Mel and Emily, "Why are you here? You're going to ruin everything,"

**Emma**: "What are you talking about? Did the Elders send you too?"

**Hank**: "No because the Elders don't know about this,"

**Emma**: "Yes they do they sent me,"

**Hank**: "How?"

**Emma**: "They came up with the idea that I should follow them seeing as they're evil,"

**Hank**: Not understanding, "No way, because me and Emily came up with the idea. Wait evil? What are you talking about?"

**Emma**: "That those women in there are witch killers,"

**Hank**: Started to laugh, "Those women in there Emma, are Mel and Emily,"

**Emma**: "No way,"

**Hank**: "Yes way, we made these potions that can change your look, seeing as Emily can't glamour,"

**Emma**: "But they look like the witch killers,"

**Hank**: "Most likely since they killed the witch killers to get their clothes,"

**Emma**: "Wow, I suck as a witch,"

**Hank**: "No you don't you did a wonderful job,"

**Emma**: "Thanks," She looks back to them, "So what happened to you?"

**Hank**: "Someone's playing with my orbing powers, well with all of them,"

**Emma**: "Maybe the elders,"

**Hank**: "Yea I guess they wanted to slow me down,"

**Emma**: "Why?"

**Hank**: "So you could see that you're not just a whitelighter, so you could see that you're half witch,"

**Emma**: "That would make some sense,"

**Hank**: "Yea, and I guess so I could see that I don't have to rely on my powers for everything,"

**Emma**: "You want me to heal you don't you?"

**Hank**: "Please,"

**Emma**: "I got you,"

------Next Scene----

Location: Underworld: Time: 9:43. Day: Sunday.

Mel was standing in front of Roderick and she couldn't help but think that she knew him from somewhere. Maybe back in her RJ days. But one thing was for sure he was bad, really bad.

**Roderick**: Couldn't believe his eyes, he could have sworn these two demons were killed weeks ago. Something wasn't right, "So what brings you two girls down here?" Testing them.

**Emily**: "He here goes again," She takes out an athame and walks over to him threateningly, "How many times do we have to tell you not to call me a girl!"

**Roderick**: Waves his hand, "Okay-okay, I just had to check, I could have sworn you two were dead,"

Emily was really relieved that it had worked. She could have sworn that it wouldn't but it did. Lucky she could read his dark blue eyes, that she could see the test that he so willingly put them through.

**Mel**: She could see the relief in Emily's eyes, "We're not,"

**Roderick**: "I'm glad," He looks down now, "You know you were right,"

**Mel**: "Always am,"

**Roderick**: "I don't understand how she lives,"

**Emily**: Taking a guess at who the hell he was talking about, "Not human,"

**Roderick**: "I keep telling you she is," He stood up and looked back at them with some kind of worry in his eyes, "How can a stupid half cupid keep living? I go and hire anyone that is willing I train them or I fight them to see if they are ready and still," he kicks the thrown, "Still they are vanquished and she lives,"

**Emily**: "Maybe we should leave her alone,"

**Roderick**: "After what she did to my father," He sat down on his thrown, "Go, I need some time to think,"

They walked out of the room and found Hank and Emma standing there looking grim.

**Mel**: "He's after Parker,"

**Emily**: "What happened to you?"

**Hank**: "I don't want to talk about it, I want to go home and sleep," All his wounds were healed but he was still a mess, "I'm going to kill someone if we stay here any longer," Emily gives him her hand and soon a blue light falls onto him, "Oh wonderful,"

**Emily**: "What was that?"

**Emma**: "Looks like your powers are back,"

**Hank**: "Oh what fun," He grabs her hand and orbs them out.

**Mel**: "Come on, Emma, let's go see what's what at home,"

**Emma**: "I would love to,"

She orbs them out.

------Next Scene----

Location: Beach: Time: 9:44. Day: Sunday.

Parker was sitting in the sand playing with it, watching as it slid through her fingers that's how her life felt one second she had a good grasp on what was going to happen next and then out of nowhere her life turned to sand and it was slipping through her fingers. All she wanted to do was to be able to hold it all together to know where she'd be and what she'd be doing in the next hour. To not have to worry about what might happen next. Someone sat down next to her and played with the sand as well she turned to find Pacey there, he looked like he had one hell of a hangover, "You shouldn't drink if you're going to lose your head and car,"

**Pacey**: Shakes his head, "Nice joke, Park, but if only you'd get your head out of your ass," She rolled her eyes, and he smiles. To many people, he and Parker's way of talking looked like they were fighting but in reality that's how they worked so good if they couldn't argue then their friendship wouldn't be real, even best friends get into fist fights... well if not then yea something was really wrong with the both of them, but he didn't care at that second he just wanted to get her to the manor so her mother could fix her, some might say that he was trying to distance himself from her, but in reality he thought that the less time he was with her the less lying he'd have to do, but now that he could see the damage that the attack had on her, making her scared for her mother's life, keeping a secret that shouldn't even be one, she needed him much more than he needed to keep his honesty intact, "Look Park, I know that you're scared,"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "What gave the away?"

**Pacey**: "The fact you of all people is sitting at a beach, you hate beaches,"

**Parker**: "You would too, if you were attacked by a water demon,"

**Pacey**: "Yea-yea-yea, its always—,"

**Parker**: Knowing where he was going, "About that demon, that's all you ever complain about Park, can't you get a new demon to complain about?" He chuckles as she already knows that line by heart, "And by the looks of it Pace, I have,"

**Pacey**: "Yea, I heard you." He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Parker you need to go home,"

**Parker**: "We're you going? Work? HA! You quit last week!"

**Pacey**: Sighing he still hadn't told his parents and when he did they'd most likely yell at him, but one thing that did matter more than that was the fact that he never told Parker he was going to even quit, "How do you know that?"

**Parker**: "Well sometimes when I'm supposed to go to school I don't, I kinda you know go spy on the family, I spied on my mom and Mel and that was boring, plus I didn't want to get busted so I left, I spied on Wy but he was drinking and I didn't want to think about Luke, and then I went to Chris… look you know what, the point is I went to your class and I saw someone else teaching your class so I'm like 'hey where's my cousin,' and they're like 'he quit,' and I'm like 'what the fuck!' Look short story short, I've known for a while,"

**Pacey**: "I just needed a change," She nods her head, "I know Parker that doesn't even sound right coming out of my mouth I'm freaking 21, I'm not Wyatt's age,"

**Parker**: She laughs just a little, "I'm not judging did I have my judgy face? Besides I can't talk, dude the only reason why I still have six wait you know what I don't even know the number of jobs I have, plus I go to school… look the only reason I do all that is because I have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life, I mean I can't be a cupid, I'm too into hitting people, I was going to hit someone last time because they kept asking me where the hell was my diaper! And why the hell was I a girl when cupid is a male I had to keep yelling at him, it got annoying,"

**Pacey**: "Okay, we're getting off topic,"

**Parker**: "I like when we do, funny things soon follow,"

**Pacey**: "As much as that's true,"

**Parker**: "We have to go, I know,"

**Pacey**: "Just promise me one thing," She nods, "You won't do anything stupid without me,"

**Parker**: "Why do you even have to ask,"

They starred out laughing.

------Next Scene----

Location: Manor's kitchen: Time: 9:57. Day: Sunday.

Chris had a map out while Nix and Lex were looking through books, David had to leave because he got paged about some huge problem at the hospital or he just wanted to leave they didn't really know with him.

**Silver**: Yawning, "God do you guys do this every time someone goes missing?"

**Nix**: "Yea,"

**Ryan**: "Really? Why don't you call them?" He picks up his phone and calls Hank's number, "Oh hey Hank, yea its me, Ryan, what oh okay," He hangs up.

**Chris**: "What he answered!"

**Ryan**: "Yea," He ate a piece of a cookie, "He said he'll be here in a sec,"

Just then Hank orbed into the room with the girls.

**Nix**: "What the hell was this take your annoying sister to the Underworld day?"

**Mel**: "Nope, just working on a case, where's Parker we found something out,"

**Emily**: "Why are you Halliwells always so mysterious? We found out that there's a guy,"

**Everyone else**: "Trying to kill her," The four of them looked confused, "Parker told us,"

**Emma**: "I just hate when they know, it makes me mad that we're late to know,"

**Hank**: Rolls his eyes, "You know what, I don't care I'm taking a shower!" He orbs out.

They look back at the girls.

**Emily**: "He ruined his shoes,"

**Chris**: "Aw, man poor guy,"

**Emma**: "Men,"

**Mel**: Laughs, "They tell us we have too many shoes,"

**Nix**: "But you never see us angry when we ruin one pair,"

**Silver**: "You know why?"

**Ryan**: "No,"

**Lex**: "Don't care,"

**Chris**: "What he said,"

**Emily**: "Because we own like four different pairs of the same damn shoes,"

------Next Scene----

Location: Parker's room: Time: 10:00. Day: Sunday.

Phoebe was looking through some of Parker's things wondering what else her baby was hiding from her, did she lie to her about more than one thing? Or was it just this one? Prue was shaking her head as she watched Phoebe going through Parker's stuff.

**Prue**: "You are so going to get busted,"

**Phoebe**: "I am not, stand guard. Seeing as Paige doesn't want to and neither does Piper."

**Piper**: Reclining on Parker's wall, "I'm not doing this to Parker, she's going to be pissed,"

**Paige**: Nodding her head from next to Piper, "Hey I love the kid, I can't do something like this, besides it ruins my title of Cool Aunt,"

**Piper**: Rolling her eyes, "You are really starting to get on my nerves with that,"

**Paige**: "Because its true,"

**Phoebe**: "AY HA!" She pulled out a pack of smokes, "She's smoking again,"

**Prue**: "And when you ambush her what's she going to start doing?"

**Paige**: "Drinking,"

**Piper**: "And smoking,"

**Phoebe**: "Guys I have to get her to listen somehow,"

**Piper**: "For some reason this doesn't feel right,"

They saw stars appearing.

**Paige**: "_May the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen,_" She looks over to Parker and Pacey laughing, "You don't see that anymore,"

**Pacey**: "Oh we were just laughing at how stupid Parker's been,"

**Parker**: "ME! I'm not you," She could see her mother's eyes and plus what Paige's little spell didn't hide was the fact that Phoebe was holding Parker's pack of smokes, "Oh wonderful,"

**Phoebe**: "Guys can I have a second with my daughter,"

**Prue**: "Try not to kill her,"

**Phoebe**: "I will,"

**Prue**: "I was talking to your kid,"

**Phoebe**: "Not funny,"

But the four of them left laughing.

**Parker**: Looks to the pack, "I can explain,"

**Phoebe**: "Parker, I know you, I know you only smoke when you stress so I will let this slide but if you keep doing it I will have no choice but to tell your father and he will deal with you, and we both know that when he caught you smoking at 17 he wasn't kind with your punishment,"

**Parker**: "I need to move out, I bet people that live away from home don't get yelled at for smoking,"

**Phoebe**: "No they get yelled at for not calling,"

**Parker**: "Hey, you'd still see me, I'd have to come around to check the book,"

**Phoebe**: Shook her head, "Okay let's get down to business,"

**Parker**: "Okay mom,"

**Phoebe**: led Parker do her bed and they sat down, both didn't know where to start, "I remember when you were born, I took you and Silver into my arms and I just knew, you'd be the twin that'd keep me on my toes,"

**Parker**: "If only it wasn't because I was always going to die,"

**Phoebe**: "Hey, I don't regret anything, maybe the fact that you did almost die a lot, but honey I don't regret having you,"

**Parker**: "I know… it's just…"

**Phoebe**: "What?"

**Parker**: "I don't know,"

**Phoebe**: "Just try,"

**Parker**: Sighs, "I just… I don't know if I can protect you,"

**Phoebe**: "That's my job,"

**Parker**: "But as I'm becoming older I'm seeing that you're not getting any younger,"

**Phoebe**: "Well Gee thanks Parker, that is nice to tell your mother,"

**Parker**: "Not like that," She bites her lip, "Its just… I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to leave me,"

**Phoebe**: "You have nothing to fear, I'm going to live a long time believe me," She wasn't lying she had seen her future self and she still looked nothing like her, at least not yet, she could honestly say she still looked the same the only difference was that she had some gray in her hair but other than that she was the same Phoebe she had been when she gave birth to Parker and Silver, "So please honey I need you to start telling me more things,"

**Parker**: "Promise you won't get hurt?"

**Phoebe**: Again could see the fear in Parker's green eyes, those eyes that sometimes changed color that sometimes were dark blue, she never understood how and why Valentine never came back but one thing was for sure, she couldn't help but fear the day she would, for she'd be losing those light green eyes, for she'd be losing a little bit of herself, and a lot of Parker, "Everything is going to okay, this demon has nothing on you and me," She kisses Parker's forehead, "Got it kiddo?"

**Parker**: Smiles: "Yea mom, I do,"

She hugs her mother and Phoebe holds onto her for dear life she couldn't help but feel that for some reason this demon would be a real pain. That he would cause a lot more of it before they could vanquish him.

------Next Scene----

Location: Manor: Time: 10:01. Day: Sunday.

Hank had his hair wet and was sitting on the sofa watching TV, with Emily on one side. And Nix on the other, Lex was also close to Nix, Hank couldn't help but not smile things we looking up for a lot of them, sure not for Parker but that would always change, she'd always bounce back this was Parker, she could do anything when she tried, even if it was bad for her. Meanwhile Chris was on the other sofa next to Emma and Mel he was making jokes to Mel who was laughing at them all, while everyone else was rolling their eyes. On the other side of the room was Silver Pacey and Ryan they kept looking at the doorway waiting to see what would happen next, all three of them worried about Parker.

Wyatt walked into the room he seemed to be dead on his feet he had just worked a twenty-hour shift and was hella tired. He laid down on his siblings while they complained.

**Chris**: "Wy get your heavy ass off of us!"

**Mel**: "WY, you're killing me!"

**Hank**: "Aw I miss times like these,"

**Emily**: "Were we can all act stupid,"

**Wyatt**: "You can put up with my weight you cookie eating losers!"

**Mel**: "HEY!"

**Chris**: "Mom gave them to us, it's not our fault you were late,"

**Wyatt**: "You locked me in my room!"

**Chris**: Laughs, "Yea, that was fun,"

**Mel**: "I told you it was a good plan,"

**Wyatt**: Standing back up, "So how was your morning? Mine was hell I had to deal with a lot of trauma I'm glad to be home,"

**Pacey**: "You won't be saying that when you find out what's after Parker,"

**Wyatt**: "Everything always after Parker, I don't mind,"

**Chris**: Laughs, "Stop joking round you bear!"

**Wyatt**: "Point being?"

**Hank**: "You can't joke,"

**Nix**: "Just like you,"

**Emma**: "Damn, burn,"

**Hank**: "Hey I thought you were the good one,"

**Nix**: "Me?"

**Hank**: "I was talking to my sister,"

**Emma**: "You walked into that one Hank that's not my fault,"

**Hank**: "Oh I'm going to run away and,"

**Nix**: "YES! He's leaving I get his room!"

**Lex**: "Why I always wanted his room,"

**Emma**: "But you suck,"

**Lex**: "No you suck,"

**Nix**: "You two are really annoying,"

**Emma**: "Not as annoying as your face,"

**Nix**: "What are you five?"

**Emma**: "Sometimes,"

**Lex**: "Wow and I thought I was talking to Emma not to Prue Jr."

That caused a whole bunch of laughter to go around the room.

**Hank**: turned to his girlfriend, "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

**Emily**: "Oh fuck work, what's my dad going to do? Fire me? I'd like to see him try,"

------Next Scene----

Location: P3: Time: 7:33 Pm. Night: Sunday.

Piper was behind the bar of P3 mixing some drinks and handing them to Lex so he could give them away to everyone near the bar. Her sisters where sitting next to their kids, on the stools next to the bar. Prue looks around to the packed club, it still amazed her that her sister's club was still the 'place to be' as she had been told more than one time in her life. She turns back to her son, and his cousins as they're at the bar looking rather blue.

**Phoebe**: Take a sip of her drink, "Hey, Piper," Piper turns back to look at her, "How'd you get Weezer to play?"

**Piper**: "Well, my little angel helped," Nodding her head over to where Mel was sitting next to Parker, "How did you get them again?"

**Mel**: Smiling, "I have my secrets,"

Hank shook his head, he wondered how his cousin go to the underworld, meet the demon that wanted Parker dead and still find time to get Weezer to play at P3.

The song, 'Heart Songs,' by well Weezer started to play. Nix looked like she wanted more than anything just to dance. So as Lex handed someone a beer, he walked over to his Aunt.

**Lex**: "Aunty Pip?" She turns around to look at him, with knowing eyes, "Seeing as I love you, and you love me,"

**Piper**: Rolling her eyes at his way of trying to get her to let him go act like his age for a second, "Just one song,"

**Lex**: Giving her a kiss, "Thank you,"

He ducks under the counter and walks over to Nix.

**Nix**: Looking back at him perplexed, "What?"

**Lex**: Holding out his hand, "I love this song,"

**Nix**: Still not getting it, "You're point?"

**Lex**: "Well, seeing as there aren't any pretty ladies, other than you, I'd like it hell I hope you'll do me a favor, and dance with me,"

**Nix**: Kinda blushed, "I don't see why not,"

**Lex**: "Thank you,"

**Nix**: "Come on, its only one song and it's already started."

Both ran off to the dance floor huge smiles on their faces.

**Paige**: "When is that girl going to get her head out of her ass?"

**Phoebe**: "What makes you think she hasn't already?"

**Prue**: "Yea, I know little Phoebe, and I think she has more brains in love than Phoebe does, Paige,"

**Paige**: "Pruezy, I have some bad news for you, sis, that little Pheebs is just as bad if not worse than big Pheebs when it comes to love,"

**Pacey**: Started to laugh, at Phoebe's red face, "Aw come on, Aunt Phoebe you know that's how this family plays, and trust me I know Little Phoebe is hella worse, right Park?" They all turned to look at her as she looked around the bar, as if waiting for someone. "Parky?"

**Parker**: "I told you not to call me that," Turning back at him, "Andy,"

**Phoebe**: "Honey are you waiting for someone?"

**Parker**: "No one in particular, just Dam, but I don't see him," Now looking around hoping he'd shown but still she saw no Damian, "Nope nothing,"

**Pacey**: "He's got to be on his way,"

**Parker**: She looked doubtful, "Maybe,"

**Mel**: "He is, come on Park he wouldn't miss spending time with you,"

**Parker**: "Seeing as we haven't seen each other, since the morning after I got shot, I'm pretty sure, that he's not going to be seeing me any time soon," She played with her drink, "I hate it when he does this, he tells me to go to P3 'cause he'll be there, on time, and now I'm here all dressed up with a fucking smile on my face, and where the hell is he? I'll tell you, up to his ass in paper work," She sighs and drinks her soda down, "I'm going home,"

**Pacey**: "Wait, just another hour,"

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "That motherfucker better get his ass here now!"_

_**Mel's thoughts**__: "Yea, I've never seen Park this unpleasant,"_

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "Believe me you don't want to,"_ He chuckles softly, _"A cupid and dreadful emotions can get on your nerves and Park knows just how to get on your nerves,"_

**Parker**: "I'd rather not," She looks at her mother and Aunts, "See you at home," She gets up to leave and just when she turns she sees him standing there, right behind her. "Dam,"

**Damian**: Smiles down at her, "Hey P," He was dressed in a white and black suit that showed off his muscles, and he even made his hair just the way she loved it, a little bit of a mess, but still somewhat tamed. "I hope you weren't leaving,"

**Parker**: "I didn't know if you were still coming,"

**Damian**: "I'm glad you lasted this long," He looks over to the band as the song starts to change, "Hey you wanna dance?"

**Parker**: As if she'd rather just talk to him, "Uh sure,"

Damian walks her to the dance floor. Now playing, 'Put me back to together' by Weezer. They start to sway to the song.

_One, Two, Three, Four_

**Damian**: "I'm glad I got away,"

**Parker**: A smile starting to spread to her mouth, "Me too,"

_When I walk Down the street I been trippin on my feet._

**Damian**: "So, how was your day?"

**Parker**: "Dealt with some demons, some of them not real, and now I'm here,"

**Damian**: Smiling again, "Sounds like fun,"

_And my clothes They don't match And my blue jeans need a patch._

**Parker**: "It would have been, if you'd have been there,"

**Damian**: "You always say that,"

**Parker**: "And I always mean it,"

_it's cold outside is there someone there tonight it's cold outside won't you let me come inside and make it right_

**Damian**: "Park, I want you know, that I love you,"

**Parker**: "I always did you dummy,"

**Damian**: "Empathy helps I know,"

**Parker**: "I wasn't talking about with my powers,"

_Right here it's clear, that I'm not getting better When I fall down, you put me back together._

**Damian**: Soft chuckle escapes his lips, "I know,"

**Parker**: "What's this about? I mean, you love to dance but…"

**Damian**: "Can't a man, just want to dance with his love? Can't he just want to look into her eyes and lose himself?"

**Parker**: "I don't know I guess he could," She puts her hand on his cheek, "I want to lose myself in your eyes, just as much you want to lose yourself in mine, but we both know something's up, I can see it in your eyes, and you just know,"

_What I do, isn't cool And my lips are lined with drool I'm a mess, since you left You can use this fool, I'm gonna use this too_

**Damian**: "You know, you never asked for a ring, when I asked you to marry you, you never once asked for one,"

**Parker**: Looking for a second at her ring-less finger, "Because I don't need one,"

**Damian**: "I can't help but think that this is our song,"

**Parker**: "It could be, without you, I'd feel like this, poor bastard,"

**Damian**: "I feel the same you do put me back together,"

**Parker**: "You do the same for me,"

_It's cold outside Is there someone there tonight It's cold outside Would you let me come inside, and make it right_

**Damian**: "I wanna do something,"

**Parker**: "What?"

_From here, it's clear, that I'm not getting better when I fall down, you put me back together I'm alone, in my room, I don't know what to do When I fall down, you put me back together._

**Damian**: He stops dancing and starts to look for something, "Wait I want to…" He pulls something out of his pocket, but shakes his head and looks around for it, "Ay, my socks," He gets down on his knee and starts to look at his sock, she smiles at him and at his cute way of looking forgetful, "There it is," He looks back at her, with a green ring box in his hand, "I found it after all,"

**Parker**: Completely shocked, "Damian?"

_And when I day dream When eating ice cream It's such a nice scene_

**Damian**: "I know you never asked, and I know that deep down it doesn't matter to you, but for some reason it does to me," She goes to open her mouth, "Wait, let me finish, I know in the beginning I couldn't afford it, because I had just started the academy, and I know, that it didn't bug you,"

**Parker**: "I would have worn a shoe-lace if that's all you could have gotten. I don't care about the ring, all I care about is that I'm with you,"

_But then I wake up crying I know I just been lying_

**Damian**: "I know, that's one of the reasons I love you, because in your eyes, I'm a great man, and all I ever wanted to do for you Parker, is fit into that model of the perfect guy,"

**Parker**: "You're not the perfect guy," He looks kinda hurt she goes to her knees just like him, "And that's why I love you," She lifts his chin so he can look into her eyes, "Because there's no way in hell that I'm the perfect woman, and even though I'm not, just being with you, makes me think and feel that as long as I have you in my life, I'll never care about being perfect I'll only care about, you, and our love our life,"

_Right here, it's clear, that I'm not getting better (that I'm not getting better.)_

**Damian**: "I feel the same, and I don't care about me being, a MP, because when I'm near you, I'm fully human, you make me, human,"

**Parker**: "You're always human,"

**Damian**: "Not when I'm not with you, when I'm away from you, my heart, breaks, just like this guy singing the song, my heart breaks when your away because you put me back together,"

**Parker**: "Well guess what you, big sexy beast," He smiles even more, "You'll never have to worry about me going anywhere, because I'm always going to be here, and I promise you that,"

_When I fall down, you put me back together (put me back together.)_

**Damian**: "I'm going to promise you the same," He holds her hand in his bigger one, "And I promise you I will never hurt you,"

**Parker**: "Hey, I don't ever fear that you will, I fear that I'll hurt you,"

**Damian**: "Then I promise you, that you won't ever hurt me,"

**Parker**: She smiles liking his promise, "Okay,"

_Right here, it's clear, that I'm not getting better (that I'm not getting better.)_

**Damian**: "Okay, so can you do me a favor and stand? I want to do this right, this time around," He gives her puppy dog eyes, "I want to, and I need to,"

**Parker**: She stands, "Okay, I'm up,"

_When I fall down, you put me back together._

**Damian**: "Will you let me do the one thing that I've always wanted to do?"

**Parker**: Nodding her head, "Okay, then ask me,"

_I'm alone, in my room, I don't know what to do._

**Damian**: "Will you Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell, marry me,"

**Parker**: Not even needing to think about it, "Yes, I will,"

_When I fall down you put me back together._

**Damian**: He slips on the ring and stands up and they start to kiss, the crowd cheers. "I love you,"

**Parker**: Smiling, "I'm more in love with you than ever,"

**Damian**: "No I love you more,"

**Parker**: "Let's both agree to something then,"

**Damian**: "Anything,"

**Parker**: "That our love, it's something not one of us can understand, our love," She smiles, "It's the best,"

**Damian**: Finishing for her, "Thing that has ever happened in my life,"

**Parker**: "Our, lives,"

**Pacey**: Walks up to them, "Aw, I love happy endings,"

**Mel**: "Yea, they're the best,"

**Nix**: "Oh yea, make me feel all good inside,"

**Parker**: Looking back at them, "Did you know,"

**Ryan**: "Maybe,"

**Silver**: "I didn't help look for the ring, that was the Aunts all by themselves,"

**Damian**: "You shouldn't be mad at them, honey," She looks back to him, "I think they picked the right ring, one that we both liked,"

**Parker**: Finally looks down at her ring, its simple, there's a diamond, but what most that not many rings would have would have to be the triquetra. The diamond is inside of it, helping the sign of her family shine brighter, "I love it,"

**Damian**: "I know,"

**Parker**: "But I'd still be happy with a shoe-lace," She hugs him, "But I love this even just a little more,"

**Damian**: Smiling from ear to ear, "I know,"

The end.

Aw, I liked the last scene! And hell we even got a ton of Hank which I kinda thought was funny, hell I even gave you some of Emma, Mel and Emily. Again I thank you to TBorah89 you really helped me out I really mean it! Thanks a ton! Please review, and I will update soon.


	22. 1x15: A Mother's touch

**Summary**: Mel and Piper get stuck in an elevator with no way of calling anyone or at least no one can hear them. Mel's panicking and reliving the time she and Chris were stuck in an elevator. [At least one memory is coming back.] Can Piper hold Mel together or will her little girl give in to her fear? And is this action the work of an evil demon or just another human mistake? Some demons think they can mess with Linn, but no way in hell, at least not when Chris is around. Will anything happen between them while they hunt for the demons? Or will they still be blind as ever? Meanwhile someone from Derek's past comes back to try and take Damian to the dark side. Somehow putting Parker in danger.

**AN**: A special note to TBorah89, thank you, you helped me a lot with this episode! Really I mean it, THANK YOU!

**1x15: A Mother's touch OR An Elevator of Doom**

_Sometimes things can seem so perfect, and then in a split second. It all comes and blows back up in your face, making you remember, that nothing ever works out for you. Something always fucks up your "perfect thing". __--- Unknown_

**Parker**: Hit the one of the demons that had been standing next to Emily, because he had tried to kill the stupid half elf. Parker was down here in a demonic bar when she and her so called _smart_ friend, were supposed to be in class, but Emily could miss class and not get yelled at by their crazy teacher, she'd been to class in the last few weeks. Had Parker? No. She could honestly say that she had no clue where the hell her classroom was even located. Could she say that without feeling a little ashamed? Now that was a whole different subject. But that didn't mean she didn't turn in the work, she did, hell she took the tests, well sometimes she did. "Uh?"

**Emily**: Turned to laugh at Parker even though she should have been paying attention to the millions of demons she had unleashed on them, "What?"

**Parker**: Jumped out of the way of an energy ball, "One: We're supposed to be in school, two: I wasn't ready for a demonic bar fight." She wasn't kidding about not being ready for a demon fight, she didn't have anything on her, no potions, no athames, no spells in mind that could help, nothing. Well she did have one thing her schoolbooks, she really had thought today she'd go to class, damn that stupid half elf! She lashed out at the demon that threw the energy ball at her by throwing a beer bottle at him, "I hate this place!"

**Gabriel**: Chuckles, "For some reason I doubt that Halliwell." He ducked as energy balls came flying at him, "Because if that were true I'd never find you here."

**Parker**: Moves out of the way of a demon that's falling down, because he got hit in the back of the head, "You're really making me regret bringing you, to this social gathering."

**Gabriel**: "Did you just call this a social gathering?" He turns to look at her and watches her send a kick to a demon's neck, he smiles, god that was sexy, "Because last time I checked this was a brawl." He sits down on a bar stool, just watching Parker fight, the sway of her body, the way her hair stayed in place but was still just a little untamed, he loved it. When suddenly a demon tackles him to the floor, "Damn it, you ruined my view!"

**Parker**: Laughs, "That's what you get for getting lazy." She ducks and does a spin kick at the demons standing around her, "Sons of bitches can't you see I'm trying to teach Gabs a lesson in the act of combat?"

**Emily**: rolling her brown eyes, "For some odd reason they don't seem to want to play kicking robots' ass!" She laughs as does Gabriel but Parker  
looked almost confused, she could have sworn someone told her something like that in the past, she didn't have time to think farther on it seeing as a demon pulled her to the ground and started to kick the living shit out of her. "Who knows why when demons and robots are really the same," She looks at the demons that glare at her, "Yea I said it, so what? You know damn well that it's true, because let me remind you that, I was kicking your ass just five seconds ago."

**Gabriel**: Sends energy balls at the demon that was kicking Parker, he runs to her and helps her up, "I'm glad you can trust me, enough to call for me when you need me." He looks down at her left hand, he notices the ring that sits perfectly on her ring-finger and he can't help but feel some pain. Because now it was real, Parker was really going to marry that moronic half breed, he had nothing against Damian, well just one thing really, he didn't deserve Parker, because in reality no one ever would, "You're hand," He holds it close to eye level, "Its got something on it."

**Parker**: "Yea," She looks almost uncomfortable with him holding her hand, "He asked me again, asked me to take this ring, I said yes again."

In the background Emily is being thrown around like a rag doll by a lot of demons.

**Gabriel**: "That's nice," He gives her back her hand and looks back to Emily as she goes flying into them, "I guess that's our cue!"

He shimmers out of the bar holding Emily by the hand while Parker hearts out after them.

-------New scene-----

An old demon with dark brown graying short hair stood in the underworld with a weak smile on his face. Someone rushed to his aid wondering if he was still able to breathe.

**Demon**: "Sir, you shouldn't be out here, you know the others," He looks around to the Underworld, a horrible place to go to die, "Will try to get revenge." The old man laughs it off, but lets the young demon pulls him away to a cave that was safer in his mind, "Come sir, we must leave."

**Old Demon**: "Have you not learned, young one, I can take from you, what I have always wished to have?" The young demon looks confused and he sees his opening, the young demon's shirt is half open his chest blaring, "Ay, you do not understand." He touches the young demon's bare chest with his bare palm and the young demon's life force starts to drain, while the older demon becomes younger, his beard shows more and his body transforms to a younger looking dark brown hair with dark green eyes for some odd reason he almost looks like Damian, "Ay, I love being evil."

**Another demon**: "What have I told you about doing things like that John?"

**John**: Laughs, "Ay, never fear you'll get to have your fun too." He looks around as a woman with dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes walks up to him, "Please Janet, relax, as your older brother I have to fulfill our deal." He holds his hand to her hand she takes it, "And soon, you will have the son that that son of a bitch stupid ass mortal stole from you."

**Janet**: Looks back at him, "For some reason I have a feeling that's going to be harder than either of us can imagine." She disappears in a gust of wind.

**John**: He looks to where his sister had been standing, "Never fear, Janet, I have the perfect person to help unite you with your fallen _angel_." He laughs and shimmers out.

-------New scene-----

Nix was sitting in her room listening to music and watching Lex as he slept. They were really lucky that they hadn't got caught. Not that it mattered to her, she really didn't seem to care, though that was a lie, she did care, and she was still afraid that when her family found out that the demons would too. She knew damn well that if anything happened to Lex she'd go crazy and as a whitelighter that was a bad thing because it could cause her to go and become a Darklighter. But, as a Halliwell that was a lot worse because Halliwells never stayed evil and when they did turn back to good they'd get one hell of a lecture.

**Lex**: Opened his blue eyes to stare at her, he smiles as he sees her staring at him, "Hey, good morning."

**Nix**: "Yea," He could see something was wrong, so he pulled her down to him, so he could hold her, "Lex."

**Lex**: "I understand remember, I can hold you and everything can get better," He laughs, "Besides, we didn't get caught."

**Nix**: Laughs just a little, "That's not…"

**Lex**: Finishing for her, "What's scaring you I know, I was just making a joke," He holds her tighter, "I really don't know what more I can tell you." She pulls away from him and looks at him with fear in her brown eyes, "Nothing is going to go wrong, I mean look around you, Nix, everything is prefect, Parker and Damian have a ring, so that helps further their love life, Silver's happy because now she's getting to plan that wedding again! In which making, Ryan and Emma, and even Parker happy because once its done and planned Silver can go annoy the hell out of someone else, I swear, being a wedding planer was the best job for her, that and being a cupid." He smiles yet again, "And you know what's even better than all of that?"

**Nix**: Letting his happy mood start to fill her as well, "What?"

**Lex**: "The fact that, this is one of our longest relationships yet, I mean, who would have thought that we'd have lasted four months?"

**Nix**: Looks back over to him, she had been so worried that she couldn't believe that she had forgotten, "Lex I love you."

**Lex**: Smiles, "I know, I'm loveable," He starts to tickle her, "And besides, Nix, I love you too."

She kisses him and he kisses her back, really in their eyes, nothing could go wrong. Their lives had just hit perfection.

-------New scene-----

Chris was standing in his attic looking at Linn as she was flipping through the book trying to find a potion. He watched as her semi blonde/brunette hair fell down in her deep brown eyes, making him smile at how pretty she looked even with her hair a mess and her clothes almost burnt. A demon had ruined their hang out time last night, that's why Chris wasn't at work right now. He knew that she'd need his help, and as a Halliwell he felt compelled, as a man in love with his female-best-friend to help. Though many couldn't understand how they ended up as best friends, but it was simple really, she was Wyatt's 'ex' wife's little sister, and before Luke had died, they had been really close, literally. Wyatt had moved out of the manor the first one to ever do that, and moved in with her sister, but when Luke died, both of them pulled apart. Wyatt joined the army and she pushed herself into her work. Both ignoring the fact that they needed the other, that they wanted the other, the pain was just to much for them both to see the others around them who were still alive, who still loved them. That's really how Chris and Linn ended up best friends that and their whole lives just used to be about what they could do for Luke; Chris because he loved the little guy because he felt a void since Mel was taken and Linn because Luke reminded her so much of Chris and Wyatt and even her sister that it wasn't even funny.

Linn stopped flipping and found the page, she motioned for Chris to join her on Aunt Pearl's couch, and he happily did so. Anyone that ever looked at those two could tell they were in love they just were too stupid to see that the other was in love with them too. Everyone in the family had lost count of the times that the cupid children had tried to do something. Though there were still bets on if they'd ever see reality, but they had died down over the years.

**Chris**: Smiling at her, "That him?"

**Linn**: Nodding her head, but for some reasons she didn't look so sure, "I think,"

**Chris**: Looks down to the page of his family's book, he always wondered how the old thing never fell apart, but still was glad that it never did fall apart, without it, they weren't only blind, but also a little less Warren witches seeing as that book was made by Warren blood, "Um," He starts to read, "_John Borne, a demon of many skills, he is a manticore, and is more of a danger to demons, seeing as he was cursed by a witch, to age into an old man for the rest of his life and the only way for him to return to his old form is for him to suck the life force from young male demons though it is mostly temporary, it is been said that when he absorbs life forces that he can also gain their powers, that is how they think he has gotten the power to move spirits into a witch's body. Level of power: he's a mid level demon, but in time he might become an upper level one_," Chris looks back to her, "Um, how positive are you that it's him? Because last time I checked manticores look like lizards and are not humans_,_"

**Linn**: "I don't think it's him at all." He looks confused as to why she had stopped on that page, "For some reason I felt compelled to stop here, believe me, I don't know why."

**Chris**: He rubbed his chin, "Maybe they're guiding us to find this John Borne."

**Linn**: She shook her head, this was one of the things she hated about magic, there was someone always guiding you places, you never really knew if you went one way because you wanted to or because someone was guiding you there, "Maybe," Suddenly Gabriel shimmered into the room with Emily while Parker hearted into the room, Gabriel led Emily to the couch and she sat down, "What happened?"

**Chris**: Looks back to Parker, "I thought you were supposed to be in school right now?"

**Parker**: Rolling her light green eyes, she had been asking herself that the whole morning, "I am, but you know Emily, she wanted to go have some fun."

**Linn**: Smirking at Parker's mood and how it was really like a trashcan, always changing and never knowing what her mood was going to be, "And that's why Gabs is with you?"

**Emily**: Looking down at the cut she had on her thigh it wasn't that bad, or at least in her mind it wasn't, "No, a bar fight got out of hand."

**Parker**: Crossing her arms, "I told you it would."

**Emily**: Glares up at her, Parker was not her favorite cupid at this second, hell she wasn't her favorite person right now either, "You know what? That bar fight wasn't my fault."

**Parker**: She couldn't believe what Emily had just said, hadn't Parker been the one that said, let's go to class, and hadn't it been Emily that started that fucking fight? Last time she checked that was exactly how things had gone. "How was it not? I mean wasn't it you that hit the demon? Wasn't it you that was this close," Showing them how close with her thumb and index fingers, "To getting all of us Halliwells banned from the damn place?" She gave her a sideways glance, "And last time I checked all of us really like that place."

**Linn**: Looking at Parker confused, "I don't think you're allowed in there anyway?" There could only be one place Parker was talking about. "Because they tend to hate it when you go."

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "I was talking about the bars where the lower level demons hang, not where the upper level demons live."

**Gabriel**: Puts up his hands, "Hey, I may not be superbly bad ass like Hunter, and all, but I'm an upper level demon," Linn rolls her eyes at his use of her last name. "Well I think I am."

**Linn**: "In your dreams, yea you are."

**Chris**: Smirks at Gabriel's face, "Gabriel you know damn well telling that to Parker means you're talkin' to a fuckin' wall." Gets up and walks over to Emily's left side, and sees that she has a nasty cut on her thigh, "I think we should call Hank so he can heal that for you."

**Gabriel**: He gulped now almost nervous, "That's a bad idea," They look at him confused, "He hates me."

**Parker**: "Hank doesn't hate anyone," Wanting to laugh, because it was true Hank didn't hate, anyone but one thing was for sure, he sure as hell did get even, she had ex boyfriends that could attest to that, "He couldn't hate anyone that I've dated, I don't date jerks," She smiles, "Unless you wanna call yourself one, I won't."

Gabriel snorts, Lex and Nix walk into the room looking as if they hadn't been making out in her room five seconds ago.

**Lex**: Having heard what Parker said, "Hank just has strong feelings, for you."

**Gabriel**: "Strong feelings of hate."

**Nix**: Looks over to them all, Emily was on Aunt Pearl's couch with a gash on her thigh, Parker's red shirt had a bit of dirt on it, while Gabriel had a small cut on his check, while Chris and Linn looked normal, no battle bruises, no dirt on their shirts, no gashes of any kind, "So what happened?"

**Parker**: Standing near the book, but not paying any attention to what the page it was on, "Emily thought it would be a good idea, to skip class and go to the Underworld to start a brawl." She looks over to Chris and Linn, "Do you mind if I change the page?"

**Chris**: "Go ahead," He looks down at Emily, "I really think we should call Hank."

**Emily**: "As much fun as my boyfriend is, if he finds out that I went to the Underworld without him, he'll be pissed, because I told him I'd go with him next time."

**Gabriel**: "Does anyone else find it odd, that he'd be hurt over the fact you left him out, and not the fact you're hurt?"

**Emily**: "Why do you think he's going to be pissed? If he would have gone I wouldn't have gotten hurt." She laughs a little, "Seeing as he wouldn't have let me go and punch that stupid demon." She sends Parker a glare as she starts to laugh as she flips through the book, "Which I must remind you my stupid friend that it wasn't my fault."

**Parker**: Waving her off, "Sure, sure, you're right, Elf, it can't be your fault that you punched out the bartender's wife, while the bartender is tending to our drinks."

**Emily**: "She was getting on my nerves."

**Nix**: "Sometimes I wonder if you're even half elf, because you're normal height, and you have the mouth and temper of a Halliwell."

**Linn**: "That's what you get with being friends and or growing up with Halliwells."

**Gabriel**: "Or dating one."

**Chris**: Not wanting to wait any longer because he could see that Emily needed to be healed and he couldn't heal, only Hank could, "I'm calling HANK!"

**Emily**: "I'm going to hit you later!" Hank orbed into the room with a goofy smile on his handsome face, his brown eye shined from laughing his ass off, "Hi honey."

**Hank**: The goofy smile leaves his face, and his brown eyes darken, "Do I even want to know what you did?" He walked over to her and started to heal her wound, "Huh Em?"

**Emily**: She rolls her light brown eyes, "No."

**Hank**: "Parker, where did you and my girlfriend go now?"

**Parker**: Looks up from the book, "Um underworld," She looks down to yet another passage in the book that had her hand writing, but at least this time it was finished, but all it said was, 'Trouble comes in threes,' though she didn't understand how or why it was on the page about some fear demon named Barbas, "Um, so I'm bored and I have nothing to look for." She looks over to Chris and Linn, "What demon are you guys looking for?"

**Linn**: "Why would we be looking for a demon?"

**Parker**: As if this information had been given to everyone, "Because you were attacked last night."

**Chris**: Looking annoyed that she would know, when they didn't tell anyone, mostly Wyatt, he would have been all over protected, Chris loved his brother, but sometimes that big old teddy bear, could get to protective, "Who told you?"

**Parker**: "I'm a ninja, I know everything." She laughs as they both roll their eyes, "Aunt Piper told me, that you two had to call for Uncle Leo, so he could heal you."

**Chris**: Nodding his head, now that made a lot more sense, "Of course she did."

**Parker**: Now closing the book completely, "Be glad she told me and not Wyatt."

**Linn**: "Believe me, he is worse."

They all just laugh, as Wyatt orbs into the room.

**Wyatt**: "What?" That makes them laugh more, "Yea, you were all dropped on your heads." He nods and looks over to Parker, "I know I'm going to regret this somehow."

**Parker**: "What Wy?" He had confused her, he was looking at her with a look in his deep light blue eyes that was really hard to read, "What?"

**Wyatt**: Looks to his hands, "I'm kinda bored."

**Parker**: Blinks, she raised her eyebrow looking like her father, "So?"

**Wyatt**: "I thought you'd be able to help me."

They others laugh while Parker crosses her arms over her chest.

**Parker**: "Oh come up with ideas, of what you can do, um you could, go do a crossword puzzle, or—…"

**Wyatt**: Groans, "Are you going to make me ask?"

**Parker**: Almost getting annoyed, he always did this to her, ask her for something, and not explain deeper, did he think she was a mind reader? Well she was, but that wasn't the point, "Ask what? You're not being very detailed with what you want Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "I want to go demon hunting with you." Parker started to laugh, "Parker!"

**Parker**: Through giggles, "Wait did I hear you right? Has the Master of responsibility come to the irresponsible one?"

**Wyatt**: He holds his head, "Parker."

**Parker**: "Okay, okay I'm done you can join me or rather us," She shakes her head, "So like I was saying what demons are you two hunting."

**Wyatt**: He looks at Linn and Chris, "Why are you hunting demons?"

**Linn**: "Because they attacked me and Chris last night."

**Wyatt**: "Oh," He smiles, "Let's go get them!"

**Parker**: Shakes her head, "Wyatt, I know when you were my age things were different, and yes I know it was that long ago that you can't remember," He rolls his eyes, they were always making fun of him because of his age, but twenty-nine didn't seem that big of a deal to him, "But now in my time, we do research before we go hunting."

**Wyatt**: Looking really surprised, "I've never seen you 'research' before a demon hunt."

They all turn back to him.

**Nix**: "Dude, we always research, I mean we may be the crazy demon killers and hunters of the family…"

**Lex**: "But at least when we go down there…"

**Parker**: "We know what we're up against."

**Wyatt**: "So that's how you have yet to get anyone killed?"

**Parker**: "There's that, and I'm the one always playing bait."

**Nix**: "It's what you're good at."

**Lex**: "And why you're not going to mess up, what a good deal."

**Parker**: "Because I love life, because I would hate to be stuck with Grams,"

**Hank**: Laughs, "There's that."

-----Next scene-----

Piper was in the manor making some coffee, when Mel walked into the room dressed for work.

**Mel**: Opening the fridge and getting out some milk, and gladly taking a cup of coffee from her mom, "Thanks mom."

**Piper**: "You're welcome honey."

**Mel**: Sat down and looked at the newspaper, while Piper stopped what she was doing and watched her daughter read. Mel puts the paper down just so she can look at her mother, "What's up mom?"

**Piper**: "Nothing really," Mel doesn't look away she keeps her eyes on her mother knowing something was up with the old woman, "Okay, so maybe I'm interested in you this morning,"

**Mel**: "Okay, what do you want to know?"

**Piper**: Smiling took a seat next to her only daughter and her youngest, "Did you ever go to high school?"

**Mel**: "Yea."

**Piper**: "Where?"

**Mel**: "Uhm, not that far from here, San Franco High,"

**Piper**: "Really, I went there."

**Mel**: "Really, wow."

**Piper**: "Yea," She smiles, "So how did you get into writing?"

**Mel**: "Um, I just really liked it, and he liked it a lot too," Piper's eyes turned gentle as she noticed how Mel still couldn't say Vincent's name, "Hey I know, how about we hang out today? Have a whole mother daughter bonding time," She looks down to her coffee cup, "I mean if you can."

**Piper**: "Of course I can!" She was beaming with happiness now, before Mel had called her mom, she never really thought that this would be possible, but now it was, and she couldn't help but think life was getting a lot better for them, "I really would like that."

**Mel**: "Okay cool, I just have to turn in my story for the paper and we can hang out."

**Piper**: "I'll join you," Now it was her turn to look at Mel's coffee cup, "If you don't mind."

**Mel**: "No way do I mind, and besides, I think its time we start telling people don't you?" Piper couldn't be more shocked, she had tears of happiness in her brown eyes, she just knew Mel loved her and she wouldn't stop anytime soon because now, Mel was really wanting to tell them hell the whole world that she was her mother, all she could do was nod. "Cool,"

**Piper**: "Yea,"

_-x-x-x-___

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**___

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**___

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**___

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**___

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**___

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Guest starring:_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**___

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Matt Bomer as__** John Borne**_

_Amy Smart as__** Janet Borne**___

_Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show Pacey and Hazel walking into P3 also there are Phoebe, Prue, Paige, and Eva. Underlined by the song: 'Gone Away' by The Offspring_

**Pacey: **He was carrying a box full of beers, "Why," He puts the box down and looks over to his mother, "Am I the only male you called to help?"

**Hazel**: Putting down another box of the same size, "Because I told them that you didn't have to teach." She smiles at him, giving him a clue that he should tell Prue, how Hazel found out he still didn't know but he had a pretty good guess that the person who may have told her started with a 'P' and ended with a 'arker', "So why is that anyways?"

**Pacey: **Opened his mouth but thanked god when his cousins orbed into the room, "Hey, Chris, Wyatt, what's up?"

**Wyatt: **Telling him what Parker had told him to tell Pacey, "We're here for some package that Parker was getting sent here."

**Pacey: **Not getting it, "Oh package? Um we haven't gotten one today."

**Chris: **Rolls his sea green eyes, "Why do we always have to lie? Why does Parker lie?"

**Phoebe: **"Because she knows if I catch her going to the Underworld I'm going to have Coop ground her hearting."

**Hazel: **"I got the package you idiot," She handed Wyatt a real package, "Here tell her the guy said to be really careful with it, something among the lines of, 'they don't make old books like this no more.' that's what he said," She was wiping down the counter.

**Wyatt: **"It was a real package?"

**Chris: **Laughs, "You learn something everyday."

**Wyatt: **"Yea, Parker does research, before she goes to the Underworld, she's well organized and she buys old books."

**Prue: **"Wyatt where the hell is your mother?"

**Paige:**Nodding her head to Pacey and Hazel, "Yea, we have to let in those two waiters because your mother never showed up."

**Chris: **"I think she was going to hang out with Mel today."

**Eva: **"Makes sense."

**Hazel: **She handed Pacey the beer bottles and waved her hand sending the boxes to the ground, "Okay, we're done with our job today, we're free to do anything right?"

**Prue: **"Does Piper let you guys do that when she's in charge?"

**Wyatt: **Lying through his teeth, "Oh yea."

**Paige: **"Why do I have the feeling you two are up to something?"

**Eva: **"No Paige those two are the leaders of the Responsible Halliwell group, not the trouble Makers."

**Pacey: **Rubbing his chin, "Trouble Makers, I like it, I have to tell Parker, and see if she approves." His mother looks back at him confused, "We're looking for a new name."

**Chris: **"I think she's more into irresponsible Halliwells."

**Wyatt: **"Even though she does research." He was really surprised about that, "We never did that when we were their age."

**Hazel: **"You can remember when you were our age?"

**Wyatt: **Rolls his eyes, "I know I walked into that,"

**Chris: **Laughs, "Still funny."

**Phoebe: **"Okay be gone, or mark my words if I find you two let my sweet irresponsible daughter into the Underworld, I will make sure that you will be on punishment."

**Wyatt: **Saluting his Aunts, "Yes, AUNT PHOEBE MA'AM!"

**Prue: **"The army did wonders for your respect," She looks at her son who's laughing, "Laugh it up Andy I very well might send you there."

**Pacey: **"MOM!"

**Wyatt: **"Ay Aunt Prue the army doesn't want art teachers!"

**Pacey: **"Well for your information Wyatt I qu—,"

**Hazel: **Cutting him off before he did something stupid, "LET'S GO!"

**Chris: **"Yea I agree, with DARA."

**Hazel: **"Perry if you ever use my first name again, I will kill you slowly!"

**Eva: **"Hazel I don't know why you hate the name your father gave you and it has a pretty nice meaning."

**Hazel: **"Let's just say I'm really glad that you, got to pick my middle name or I'd be screwed and stuck with a D name like my brothers are."

**Pacey: **"Lex doesn't go by his first name."

**Hazel: **"But some people know him as Derek."

**Eva: **"The only one of you that kept the D name was Damian."

**Hazel: **"That's because he doesn't like Angel."

**Wyatt: **"Kinda think about it, all of you go by your middle names."

**Hazel: **"We where named wrong."

**Eva: **"Young lady I will tell your father."

**Hazel: **"Don't have to I told him already."

**Phoebe: **"And what did he say?"

**Hazel: **"I don't care I got to name you, now hand daddy his credit card."

**Eva: **Sending her daughter a look, "Did you?"

**Hazel: **Waving off her mother's look, "He didn't mean it."

**Chris: **"Okay, we really have to go."

**Phoebe: **"Chris I'm being serous!"

**Wyatt: **"Aunt Phoebe we got this, Parker's not going to go anywhere near the Underworld."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker was walking through the Underworld. She hadn't lied to Chris and Wyatt, she really did normally do research before she went to the Underworld, but sometimes when the book didn't help her like it wasn't helping her right now, she'd have no choice but to go to the Underworld and find things out on her own. But of course she wasn't on her own.

**Gabriel**: "How far do you think that demon might have followed them?"

**Hank**: "He had to have been following them for a while to just catch them off guard."

**Linn**: She rolls her eyes, "We weren't off guard."

**Parker**: Groans as they don't seem to shut the hell up, "Hey I have a game we can all play." Lex and Nix held in their laughter knowing what Parker was about to say, "Let's play the quiet game or so help me, I'm going to kill you all!" Wyatt orbed into the room with Chris by his side. Pacey and Hazel starred right next to them, "Good you saw the note."

**Pacey**: "How could we not? You wrote it on the chalk board,"

**Parker**: "That wasn't my idea."

**Wyatt**: "I didn't know you guys had a hide out."

**Parker**: "You took him to the rock-cave!"

**Hazel**: "In our defense we didn't know where to find you."

**Chris**: "And we're going to have a chat about what our story is going to be now that we're down here."

**Nix**: "Why do we have to have a story?"

**Wyatt**: "Because when we went to P3 for Pacey and Hazel."

**Chris**: "The Aunts were there." He looks over to Parker, "Your mom is not going to be happy if she finds out you were here."

**Parker**: "Ay, she never is."

**Emily**: "Not that I don't love hearing you all talk but shouldn't we deal with the demons?"

**Hank**: "My girlfriend is right."

**Parker**: "Oh shut up!"

They started walking farther into a cave not knowing that John was watching them.

**John**: "Where the hell are you Janet? I need your soul for this."

He shook his head and followed closely behind them.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel walked over to Elise and Piper followed her as she led the way.

**Elise**: Smiling at both Mel and Piper, "Hello Mel, Piper it's good to see you, but I don't think Phoebe's in."

**Piper**: "Oh I know, I was just with Mel."

**Elise**: "Oh is Phoebe having you help show Mel around?"

**Mel**: "No," She smiles, "Elise I don't know if you ever knew, that I was adopted."

**Elise**: "You were?"

**Mel**: "Yea," Okay so she was lying, but how was she going to tell her that she had been kidnapped by a demon? When the woman didn't know what a demon was, "And I never knew who my real mother was."

**Elise**: "Horrible story."

**Piper**: "And you remember my daughter who went missing?"

**Elise**: "Another horrible story."

**Piper**: "I found her."

**Elise**: "Oh that's wonderful!" She smiles, "Is she okay?"

**Piper**: "Yea, the weird thing was, that she was closer than I thought."

**Mel**: "Oh and that's not the only great news, I found out who my real parents were."

**Elise**: "This is getting better and better!"

**Mel**: Smiles, "Yea, and the funny part was that Phoebe helped me."

**Elise**: "Phoebe?"

**Piper**: "And Phoebe helped me too."

**Elise**: Looks between them now, seeing that they look a lot alike, "Oh my god."

**Mel**: "Yea, Elise, I'm a Halliwell."

**Piper**: "I found out she was safe."

**Elise**: "Oh this must have been a real shocker."

**Mel**: "Yea, but it was a really good one."

**Elise**: "I bet it was, I'm so happy to hear that you found each other, it warms my heart to hear of a happy story, seeing as the public has very few of those."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Derek was sitting in his office, he worked for a company whose sole purpose was to build schools, and right now he was banging his head on his desk as he was trying to come up with a design.

**Derek**: "Sometimes I wonder how anyone does it." He looked up and found Janet standing in front of him, "Oh how can I help you?"

**Janet**: Shakes her head, "See that's the problem with you Derek, that's all you ever did."

**Derek**: Stops moving things on his desk and looks into her dark brown eyes, "Janet," He stands up, "How I heard that the—?"

**Janet**: "Charmed ones killed me?"

**Derek**: "Something like that."

**Janet**: "They did, I'm a ghost."

**Derek**: He calmed a little, "Oh," He looks over to her, "So how've you been?"

**Janet**: "I died and the only thing you want to do is make small talk."

**Derek**: His blue eyes darken and he stands his full height, his voice also had darkness in it, "Well we both know that the only thing I want to tell you. Well why waste my time if you just came from hell?"

**Janet**: "Aw there he is."

**Derek**: "Don't you aw there he is with me Janet what the fuck do you want?"

**Janet**: "You've grown a lot since we last knew each other."

**Derek**: "Yea, I also learned a thing or two from my 'beast' days."

**Janet**: "How was being a beast for a little while?"

**Derek**: "It wasn't a little while you know damn well you took him from me for a long time."

**Janet**: "Well I knew you'd corrupt him."

**Derek**: "This is rich! The demon bitch telling me that I'd corrupt my own son."

**Janet**: "He was meant to rule the Underworld, instead, he fights crime with a stupid mortal, and he's in love with a witch/cupid! Oh all things, I even would have accepted a phoenix as long as they weren't a Hunter,"

**Derek**: "You stay the hell away from my son!"

**Janet**: "I can't do that, Derek you know damn well I can't."

**Derek**: "I'll find a way to send you back to hell!"

**Janet**: "How when you're only a mortal!"

**Derek**: "I have my ways."

**Janet**: "Even if you did find a way to send me back, I'm sure John will just find a way to bring me back."

**Derek**: His eyes darken, "John, how is your brother?"

**Janet**: "Couldn't be happier."

**Derek**: "Leave my son alone I'm warning you."

**Janet**: "You can't keep me away from my son! And we both know that he takes after me, more he has my eyes."

**Derek**: "You stay away from Angel or so help me."

**Janet**: "Angel? You named my son ANGEL!"

**Derek**: He smirks, "You have a problem with that? Take it up with the past police." He sat down in his chair, he wasn't going to show her any fear, "So now leave!"

**Janet**: "Mark my words Derek, you will regret the day you stole my son from me!"

**Derek**: "Mark my words Janet, you better not get anywhere near my boy or I will become the beast again and I will find a way to kill JOHN!" She fades out pissed, while Derek slams his fist into his desk, his door opens and an old woman walks in.

**Old Woman**: "Mr. Tiernan is everything alright? We heard yelling,"

**Derek**: Standing up and walking to his coat, "Everything is fine, don't worry, I'm going to go home for the rest of the day."

**Old Woman**: "Okay sir."

Derek leaves with a very worried gleam in his blue eyes.

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel and Piper were waiting for the elevator. She couldn't help but feel some fear of that damn thing. Piper looks back to her daughter and she can see the fear.

**Piper**: "If you want we can go down the stairs."

**Mel**: Smiles at her mom, "I gotta face my fears sometime, and besides this old thing is safe." Though there was a little bit of fear in her voice, "Come on," They walked into the elevator and pressed lobby they waited for the doors to close, "Nothing's going to happen."

**Piper**: "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

**Mel**: Laughs, "I guess," They door close and for a second Mel's body flashes a blue color she looks back to her mother confused, because she also flashes blue, "Mom?"

**Piper**: Turned to look at her daughter, "What was that?"

**Mel**: "I was just about to ask you that," Suddenly the elevator stops as if it were stuck, "Okay, this isn't funny." She walks over to the phone, "Hello?"

**A voice**: "Hey, sorry to tell you this, but the elevator seems to be struck don't worry I just called the repair man to come fix it."

**Mel**: Piper eyed her daughter she was turning another color, "Oh how long?"

**Piper**: "Mel?"

**Voice**: "Shouldn't be that long, just hang tight."

**Mel**: Laughs nervously, "That's all we can do!" She hangs up and looks up to the sky, "WYATT!"

**Piper**: "Honey what's wrong?"

**Mel**: "We're stuck, and I-I-I…"

**Piper**: Can see her daughter about to have a panic attack, "Hey, relax, everything is going to be okay, relax, Mel we're going to be fine, you'll see."

**Mel**: Looks back to her mother and suddenly she gets hit with a flash.

_*Flash*_

_Little Chris and a little girl were standing next to Phoebe as she was trying to leave._

_**Phoebe**__: "Come on Elise I'll be back tomorrow, I have to take Chris and Mel to the manor." She winks at the older woman._

_**Elise**__: Smiles, "Oh I understand Phoebe," She looks over something's, "Did you turn in the responses?"_

_**Phoebe**__: "I'll go get it, it's on my desk."_

_**Elise**__: "No its okay."_

_**Phoebe**__: "Elise I don't mind." She looks down at Chris and Mel, "Hey you two how would you like it if you ride down the elevator like grownups? Huh and wait for Aunt Phoebe down stairs?"_

_**Mel**__: "Are you sure we ready? Aunty Pheebs?"_

_**Phoebe**__: "I don't know Chris are you two ready?"_

_**Chris**__: "YEA! I can take care of Mels."_

_**Phoebe**__: "Are you sure?"_

_**Chris**__: "Yea," He looks over to Mel and smiles at her, "You can trust me, Mel I promise."_

_Phoebe smiles he was a great older brother._

_**Mel**__: "Okay."_

_**Phoebe**__: "Okay, remember, the floor number Chris?"_

_**Chris**__: "It's the L."_

_**Phoebe**__: smiles again, he was a pretty smart kid, "Good boy," She gives them both a kiss, "I'll see you two in a second okay?"_

_**Both**__: "Okay, Aunt Phoebe."_

_They both walk into the elevator. Chris pushes the L and they elevator doors close. They start to go down._

_**Mel**__: "Chris."_

_**Chris**__: Smiles, "Yea Mel?"_

_**Mel**__: "What do you think we're going to do later?"_

_**Chris**__: "I don't know, big surprise mommy said."_

_**Mel**__: "Yea," Suddenly the elevator stops, but the doors don't open. "Chris?"_

_**Chris**__: "Everything is okay," He walks to the phone, "Hello!"_

_**A voice**__: "Don't worry kids, I'm trying to fix the elevator, I should have you out in a second."_

_**Chris**__: "Okay," He hangs up and looks at Mel who looks really scared, "Don't worry Mel, the nice man said he's going to get us out of here."_

_**Mel**__: "I want mommy."_

_**Chris**__: "Hey, relax, everything is going to be okay, relax, Mel we're going to be fine, you'll see."_

_**Mel**__: Looks over to her brother, "You pwomise?"_

_Chris nods._

_*End of Flash*_

**Mel**: "That's weird."

**Piper**: "Honey?"

**Mel**: "I think I'm remembering, something," Piper looks at her almost hopeful, "Was I ever stuck in an elevator with Chris?"

**Piper**: She looks kinda scared, "Yes."

**Mel**: "I just had a flash," Suddenly the elevator starts going down, "Oh no, god."

**Piper**: Holding onto Mel as they stop going down, "Its okay, we stopped," Mel's breathing was erratic, "Everything is going to be okay,"

**Mel**: "You promise?"

**Piper**: "I do."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Eva**: Was looking over medical charts. When Derek walked over to her, she could see from even that far that there was something wrong, really wrong. "Derek?"

**Derek**: He had no idea how he was going to tell her what he had just learned, he knew she would feel two things, anger of Janet trying to steal Damian from them, and even a little bit insecure, of the fact she feared that she wasn't a good enough mother to him, "Can we go somewhere, more, um," His eyes said it all 'somewhere were we can talk', "Quieter?"

**Eva**: Nods, "Yea," They walk to a corner of the hospital, she looks at his worried face, showing how much he had aged over the years, "Derek?"

**Derek**: "I love you."

**Eva**: Smiles, "I love you too, but I know you didn't come here to tell me that," She sighs, "What's happened now?"

**Derek**: "Do you remember, the demon that gave birth to Damian," Knowing perfectly well not to say Damian's mother, hell he never thought of Janet as Damian's mother, he thought of Eva that way and always would, "Janet?"

**Eva**: There was that fear in her dark blue eyes, "Yes, why has something happened?"

**Derek**: "No, not yet."

**Eva**: She looked at him confused, "Not yet?"

**Derek**: "I don't know how, well that's not really true I have a good guess that her brother John helped, but, she's back."

**Eva**: "Back from the wasteland?"

**Derek**: "Yes."

**Eva**: "What does she want?" She knew damn well what that woman wanted, she wanted her son; she wanted Damian, "Derek?"

**Derek**: "She wants Damian."

**Eva**: Shook in fear now, "Oh," She looked up at him and saw the same fear that was in her eyes in his, "What are we going to do?"

**Derek**: "Not panic, that's for sure."

**Eva**: "Other than that?"

**Derek**: "Well, I'm going to get in contact with the sisters, and if all else fails." He had a look in his dark blue eyes.

**Eva**: She knew that look, he had it every time the sisters' talked about magic, every time Damian and Wyatt used to go to the Underworld for kicks, "No, don't you even think about it, or I will kill you!"

**Derek**: Sighed, she knew him to damn well, "Eva this is my son!"

**Eva**: "And he's my son too!" Everyone around them was looking at them, "Look I'm just saying, don't think about turning back to that beast, maybe there's hope."

**Derek**: "She won't stop until she has him."

**Eva**: "Well, she's never had to go against, his mother, and believe me, she doesn't want to."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Parker**: Had no idea how she got stuck with Wyatt, Gabriel, Linn and Emily. She'd rather be stuck with Pacey Nix Lex and Hazel, now those people she could handle because they'd let her lead them, but nope, not only did she get stuck with Wyatt's bossy ass, and Linn's crazy ass, but she had to deal with Emily and Gabriel's banter. "Oh lord why the hell am I always getting the bad end of the fucking stick?"

**Wyatt**: Rolls his light blue eyes, he didn't want to be in Parker's group either, but then again if he had to be with Parker or Pacey, he'd rather be with Parker at least she seemed to plan more than he did. "Look Parker we're walking, that's all."

**Linn**: "Who knows if we'll find anything."

**Emily**: "I don't know why we even have to spilt up."

**Gabriel**: "Really? Because, let me tell you, it had to do with the fact that you and Hank together, is like make out fest."

**Emily**: "Aw are you jealous?"

**Gabriel**: "Of you? Because you get to wrap your arms over a gorilla or of the gorilla itself?"

**Wyatt**: "Nice."

**Gabriel**: "I try."

**Parker**: Sighed as she noticed, that something was wrong, she looked down at her watch checking the time, knowing damn well that time down here almost seemed to freeze, "So we have no idea what we're looking for is that it?"

**Linn**: "No," She looks around the cave that they stand in now, "I have an idea."

**Parker**: "We're not using you as bait, for some odd reason Chris would yell at me." The others laugh knowing perfectly well why he would yell, Linn was the only one that rolled her eyes, seeing as she seemed to be pretty clueless, "Look, in the book, did you find anything that might have been a clue?"

**Linn**: "There was this section—…"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Pacey**: Why in the world he was with, Chris, Hank, Nix, Hazel, and Lex he had no clue. This didn't even make sense but he had a good idea, that it had been planned out like this, if him and Parker weren't in the same group then that meant that there was less chance of something going wrong, but the funny part was that also meant there was a higher chance of something going wrong, "So any ideas of what we can do? I mean we don't have a fucking clue about what demon is after Linn."

**Chris**: "I just can't help but feel this might have been a set up."

**Hank**: "You mean like someone trying got trick us into looking for a demon?"

**Chris**: "Yup."

**Nix**: "That would make sense, seeing as the demon wasn't in the book."

**Lex**: "He might not have been that important."

**Hazel**: "Or he's just some new up and coming evil we have to deal with."

**Pacey**: "Just like Roderick." He sighed, "What I'd give to find that bastard and give him a piece of my mind."

**Chris**: "And a few punches along the way."

**Hank**: "No he's leaving that to me," He smiles, "No one messes with Parker when I'm around."

**Nix**: "Some part of me thinks that you love her more."

**Hank**: "I can't explain it, but I almost feel like Wy, Chris, and me, just feel the need to protect her more."

**Chris**: "It has nothing to do with us loving her more."

**Hank**: "Just based on the fact her brother lives in New York, and he's not here to look after her."

**Pacey**: "Not like he'd be able to, he sucks at being a witch." One thing he did notice about this Ryan was that he hated-hated, being a witch, he just loved being a cupid, he didn't know if that was something that his Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe raised Ryan to like or if he really did love being a cupid on his own, "Anyways, we can't be much help seeing as we're running around blind."

**Lex**: "What's the difference?"

**Hazel**: Smiles, "He's right, we always seem to be blind."

**Pacey**: "The difference is, I can feel something's wrong."

**Nix**: "I hate when you or Parker say that," They all turn to look at her, "Because you're always right when you say it."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Mel was pacing around the elevator, trying to think good thoughts. While Piper was sitting down on the floor, on her phone trying to get one of her kids to pick up, hell she had tried all of her sisters but none of them was answering her back. And now neither one of her boys were either.

**Piper**: "I know they went to the underworld, I'm not mad about that, I'm mad about the fact they forgot their phones."

**Mel**: Laughs, "What?"

**Piper**: "We get good reception down there."

**Mel**: Shakes her head, and that made her start to flash again. "Ay."

**Piper**: Helped her sit down next to her, "Tell me what's happening."

**Mel**: "Kay, well…"

_*Flash*_

_Chris was the one pacing while Mel was sitting down, bored out of her mind. The elevator started to shake again, both looked at each other._

_**Chris**__: "Its okay."_

_**Mel**__: "Why is it shaking?"_

_**Chris**__: "Their trying to fix it Mel."_

_**Mel**__: "I'm scared."_

_**Chris**__: "Me too."_

_**Mel**__: Looks back at him shocked, "REALLY?"_

_**Chris**__: "Yea."_

_**Mel**__: "But you're Chris."_

_**Chris**__: "Huh?"_

_**Mel**__: "I mean, your not powerful like Wy, but you're brave," She smiles, "You're the bravest brother I have Chris."_

_**Chris**__: "And you're the cutest sister I could ever have."_

_**Mel**__: "I know I am."_

_**Chris**__: Laughs, "Mel we're going to be fine."_

_**Mel**__: "See smart and brave."_

_**Chris**__: "So are you."_

_**Mel**__: "No, I'm not but that's okay."_

_**Chris**__: "Why?"_

_**Mel**__: "Because, Wyatt's the strong one, you're the brave one and the smart one, and me, I'm the cute one."_

_Chris laughs._

_*End*_

**Mel**: "Were we really that close?"

**Piper**: Holds Mel tighter, "Closer."

**Mel**: "I hate this."

**Piper**: "I know."

**Mel**: "I want to remember, I want to remember everything."

**Piper**: "I know honey, but this has to show you something."

**Mel**: "To start taking the stairs."

**Piper**: Laughs, "No."

**Mel**: "Then I give up."

**Piper**: "That, slowly your memories are coming back," She smiles, "And that's a good thing."

**Mel**: "I know it is mom, its just, taking forever."

**Piper**: "You were never a patient kid."

**Mel**: "Like any Halliwell is?"

**Piper**: "Point taken."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Derek was pacing back and forth in front of the sisters.

**Prue**: "You have been spending way to much time with Piper."

**Derek**: Would have laughed if he weren't here for a reason, "Yea I know."

**Phoebe**: "Derek what is it?"

**Derek**: "Am I that readable Phoebe?"

**Paige**: "Kinda."

**Derek**: "Ay, okay I'm just going to come out and say it."

**Prue**: "Please do."

**Derek**: "Janet, the woman that, gave birth to Damian…"

**Phoebe**: Seeing that he needed another push, "Yes?"

**Derek**: "She's back from the wasteland."

**Paige**: "WHAT?"

**Prue**: "HOW!"

**Derek**: "I have it on good authority, that her brother John helped her."

**Phoebe**: "What makes you think he helped?"

**Derek**: "One because he has sworn to help her in anyway, he can, sworn by his family, though I know deep down he hates helping her but he's forced to do it, or he will no longer be immortal."

**Paige**: "Okay and the second reason?"

**Derek**: "Why must there be a second reason?"

**Prue**: "You started a list."

**Derek**: "Oh yea."

**Paige**: "Come on, we don't bite," She looks over to Phoebe and Prue, "Well at least I don't."

**Phoebe**: "Cute, Paige very cute."

**Paige**: "Thank you."

**Derek**: Shook his head, "Sometimes I think you girls grew up together."

**Prue**: "Sometimes I think that too," She smiles now, "But come on, quit changing the subject."

**Derek**: "Ok right," he sighs, "The reason I know this, is because, she told me." They looked shocked, "That's not all, she's been following him I think."

**Phoebe**: "Why do you say that?"

**Derek**: "Because she said he works with a mortal."

**Paige**: "DJ."

**Prue**: "We have to warn him,"

**Derek**: "That's not all," He looks to Phoebe now, "She knows about Parker." He gulps, "And she's none to happy about Damian being in love with her."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Damian was writing his report on some case that he and DJ just solved when he saw his mother walking up to him. Eva looked very worried about something but he couldn't tell what, he smiled and stood up, "Hey mom."

**Eva**: Smiles back, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she ever lost him, even though he wasn't really hers, she had raised him, with him she learned how to be a mother, she could honestly saw that she loved Damian 100%, not only was he a good son, but he had been a wonderful brother to both Lex and Hazel, she remembered when she brought both of them home from the hospital.

_*Flash*_

_Damian was standing in the manor, playing with Wyatt._

_**Piper**__: "Damian!"_

_**Damian**__: Looks up to his Aunt Piper, "Yes Aunty Piper?"_

_**Piper**__: Looks down into his light brown eyes, "Your mommy and daddy are coming today."_

_**Damian**__: "Mommy's coming?"_

_**Piper**__: "Yup buddy."_

_**Wyatt**__: "Aw, I wanted you to stay."_

_**Damian**__: "Me too, but my dad, said there was going to be a surprise."_

_**Prue**__: Looking down at Wyatt, "Hey, buddy, why don't you help Damian pack is things?"_

_**Wyatt**__: "Okay." Though he didn't sound as happy._

_**Paige**__: Looks back as they run off, "How do you think he's going to take it?"_

_**Phoebe**__: "I think he's going to be fine."_

_Chris and Hank came running into the room._

_**Piper**__: "Okay, what did you two do now?"_

_**Chris**__: Smiling, "Nothing."_

_**Hank**__: Shaking his head, "Not-ing."_

_**Paige**__: "Oh yea? I know that look, your father told me to tell you that he invented that look!"_

_**Hank**__: "We did not-ing."_

_**Chris**__: "What he said."_

_**Phoebe**__: "Why do I have a feeling you did not-ing with your cousin Ryan?"_

_**Hank**__: "We did not-ing."_

_**Prue**__: "Aw you two are so cute!"_

_**Paige**__: "You won't be saying that when you get your own."_

_**Prue**__: "Yes I will, I think Pacey is going to be cute."_

_**Piper**__: "Until he does things like tie cousins up." She looks down to Chris, "Where is Ryan?"_

_**Chris**__: "We do not-ing."_

_**Hank**__: "HEY! My lines,"_

_**Chris**__: "Run they on to us,"_

_**Phoebe**__: Shakes her head as they run out of the room, "Those two are going to be trouble, I just know it."_

_**Paige**__: "Look who's talking."_

_**Phoebe**__: Rolls her eyes, the back door opens and in walk Derek and Eva holding two babies in their arms, "Okay, last I checked, no one told me you two were having twins."_

_**Piper**__: "Derek, you sneaky little bastard, you didn't tell me anything about twins."_

_**Derek**__: "I was sworn to secrecy."_

_**Eva**__: "Oh you're not dragging me down with you."_

_**Paige**__: "Oh who cares? Can I?"_

_**Eva**__: "Yes Paige you can,"_

_**Paige**__: Holding a little babe wrapped in a pink blanket, "Which one is this one?"_

_**Eva**__: Smiles, "That's Dara Hazel Tiernan Nicoli,"_

_**Prue**__: "Aw she's so cute."_

_**Derek**__: "Thank you,"_

_**Piper**__: "Can I?"_

_**Derek**__: "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_**Piper**__: Held a baby in a blue blanket, "Oh he's so cute."_

_**Phoebe**__: "What's his name?"_

_**Derek**__: "He's Derek Lexton Tiernan Nicoli," He beamed, he couldn't help it, "And he sleeps a lot."_

_**Eva**__: "Or at least that's what Derek's hopping for."_

_**Derek**__: "Not true, but Damian slept a lot,"_

_**Eva**__: "Speaking of our other son," Suddenly Damian ran into the room with Wyatt by his side, "There he is."_

_**Damian**__: "Mommy!" He hugs her tightly, "What's the surprise?"_

_**Derek**__: "You ready?"_

_**Damian**__: His eyes shined with happiness, "Yea."_

_**Eva**__: Took Hazel from Paige, "Damian, I'd like you to meet, your little sister."_

_**Damian**__: He looks up at his mother, "Can I hold her?"_

_**Eva**__: "Yea," She helps Damian hold Hazel, "What do you think?"_

_**Damian**__: "She's so light."_

_**Derek**__: "Yup," he laughs, "Hey do you want to meet your little brother?"_

_**Damian**__: "I get two?"_

_That makes them all start laughing._

_**Eva**__: "Yea,"_

_**Damian**__: "Can I hold him too?"_

_**Derek**__: "Yea, I guess why not."_

_**Damian**__: Held both Lex and Hazel in his arms, "What are their names?"_

_**Eva**__: "Derek Lexton Tiernan Nicoli and Dara Hazel Tiernan Nicoli."_

_**Damian**__: "Derek and Dara?" He makes a grossed out face._

_**Derek**__: "What?"_

_**Damian**__: "Not good names." He smiles and looks down at his little siblings, "Hi, I'm your big brother, and I'm going to call you, Lex and Hazel," he smiles up at his parents, "Better names."_

_**Eva**__: "I told you,"_

_**Derek**__: "Oh well you name some right and you name some wrong,"_

_**Eva**__: Shakes her head, and looks down at Damian holding both Lex and Hazel._

_**Damian**__: "I'm going to protect you, nothing's going to happen to you I promise."_

_*End*_

**Eva**: He sure was a wonderful son, but he was also a fantastic older brother, "Son there's something I have to tell you."

**Damian**: "Everyone okay?"

**Eva**: "Yes," She sat down, "Though I haven't seen your sister or brother the whole day, but that doesn't strike me as odd, seeing as they're mostly with Pacey or Nix."

**Damian**: "When are Lex and Hazel going to see the light?"

**Eva**: "Lex, never, and I know Hazel doesn't feel that way about Pacey."

**Damian**: "Just checking, as her older brother I have to know if I need to round up Wyatt and go scare a boyfriend."

**Eva**: Laughs, "So that's why she hardly dates."

**Damian**: Laughs, "That and Lex."

**Eva**: "You two were a handful, always, trying to beat whatever boy looked at your sister."

**Damian**: "The word you're looking for is protect mom, protect her from heartache."

**Eva**: She smiles, "Protect, yes I believe I agree."

**Damian**: "Well I'm glad you do, dad and Haze never seem to."

**Eva**: "Well, what do you expect? You and Lex always tried to get between your father and his Dara."

**Damian**: "Wow I haven't heard that name in a while."

**Eva**: "Don't tell your sister I called her that."

**Damian**: "As long as you pretend that I didn't know who you were talking about when you said it."

**Eva**: "We have a deal."

**Damian**: "I'm glad."

**Eva**: Sighs now, "Okay, now I have to tell you why I was the one that got sent here."

**Damian**: "Oh."

**Eva**: "Your real mother."

**Damian**: "What about you?"

**Eva**: She smiles at how he thought of her as his real mother, "Fine," He smiles, "Janet then."

**Damian**: His eyes darken, "What about that demon?"

**Eva**: "She's back,"

**Damian**: "Back? From the wasteland?"

**Eva**: Nods, "Yes,"

**Damian**: "H-H-How?"

**Eva**: "Your father suspects that her brother, John had a hand to play in it."

**Damian**: "Wonderful," He looks down to her eyes, "Mom, you know I love you right?"

**Eva**: "Yes."

**Damian**: "Good, because I don't want you thinking I don't. I don't care about this Janet, and I know one thing, she better not mess with you, or she's a dead demon." His eyes lighten, "No demon lives when they mess with my mom."

**Eva**: "I know."

**Damian**: "Good," He gulps, "So, what does she want?"

**Eva**: She wasn't going to lie to him, she was his mother, she wasn't about to break his trust, "She wants you."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker's team was walking further into a cave that was horribly lit. Wyatt stepped on her foot, she wouldn't have exploded but that had been the fourth time in five seconds.

**Parker**: "Wyatt, go walk over there! You big footed teddy bear!"

**Wyatt**: Looks down, "Sorry,"

**Linn**: "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Gabriel**: "Everyone with a brain does Linn."

**Emily**: "Yea, its way too dark in here."

**John**: "Oh sorry about that." He snaps his fingers and the cave becomes well lit, and now they can see that around them are a whole lot of demons, "I must say, you five are quite the hard workers," He looks around, "But they beat you here." Parker's group looks ahead of them, and they see their cousins tied up, "Don't worry, I'll let them play too, I was just waiting till you got here," He waves his hands and the ropes fell, "Now the fun can start."

**Parker**: "Demons piss me off," She throws a green blast at John. Causing the fight to begin, "Fun."

**Wyatt**: Was throwing energy balls around the room, he and Chris were now side by side, "You know, you're supposed to call for me when you're in trouble."

**Chris**: "Believe you me, I was doing that," He send a demon crashing into a wall, "Hell I was even going to call your phone, but I left mine at home."

**Wyatt**: "Not much good it would have done you," He hits a demon in the gut, "I left mine at home too."

**Chris**: Laughs a little, and kicks a demon in the jaw, "Five bucks says."

**Wyatt**: Finishing for him, "Yea, yea I know, mom was calling us."

**Chris**: "We are so going to get busted it isn't funny."

**Wyatt**: "See what happens when you go out with Pacey and Parker?"

**Chris**: "Oh yea, trouble," He sends an elder blast at some demons, "One things for sure."

**Wyatt**: Knowing what he's going to say, "I have fun."

**Chris**: "Me too."

**Hazel**: Was throwing around her sonic boom; did she know how to use that power? No, but she could at least use it now when demons were around her, "What I'd give to learn how to control this stupid thing."

**Pacey**: Smiles, "Well all you ever have to do is ask," He sends orb-balls at some demons causing their guts to fly around him but all of it missing him, "Because believe you me, I know powers."

**Hazel**: "I would ask, but your powers gross me out."

**Pacey**: "They're mostly the same as yours, I just know how to use them."

**Hazel**: Throws more demons onto a wall, "Funny,"

**Pacey**: Laughs, "I try."

**John**: Was fighting Parker, they were pretty evenly matched, whatever he threw at her, she blocked and most of what she threw at him he blocked, "You're good for a witch."

**Parker**: "Likewise," He sent a kick to her side but she blocked it, "So tell me, why are you annoying my family?"

**John**: "I didn't know they belonged to you," He moves out of the way from her punches, "Last I check a Phoenix is just a Phoenix."

**Parker**: "Not when she's my Phoenix."

**John**: "I like you, you're a good match."

**Parker**: Was shocked for a second, which gave him the upper hand and he socked her jaw, sending her into the wall, "You ass."

**John**: "I am what I am."

**Parker**: "Yea, a dead demon!"

**John**: "If only."

**Parker**: "What?"

**John**: Saw his opening and touched Parker's neck, almost choking her, "Forgive me child." He made a waving motion and Parker's eyes close as if in pain. Suddenly fire takes him and when it clears, Wyatt is standing in front of her.

**Wyatt**: Parker falls to her knees and Wyatt' follows her, "Parks are you okay? Can you hear me?"

**Parker**: Holds her throat, "I-i-I-i-I'm f-f-fine," The other's walk up to them, "He caught me off guard."

**Hank**: "Are you sure you're alright? Your hearts beating slower than a camel walkin."

**Nix**: "Sometimes I think you came from New York, and you where dropped on our door step,"

**Hank**: "Oh dear lord, Phoebe's joke jokes."

**Pacey**: Bends down and puts his hand on Parker's chin, lifting her head so she could see his eyes and him hers, "Are you okay?" He could see that there was some pain in her light green eyes; they held something else in them as well, though for some odd reason it looked like anger, "Park?"

**Parker**: "I'm fine," She stood up, "We're done?"

**Chris**: "Yea, me and Linn did what we had to."

**Parker**: "Good lets go home."

They orbed starred shimmered and hearted out. There was a gust of wind and John reformed.

**John**: "Fuck that hurt," He shakes his head, "Lord help that child," He sighs, "She's the only one," He starts to walk out of the cave, "That can do anything about it now."

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

**Mel**: "You know mom I like this I mean besides the fact that we're trapped in this god for shaken hell!" She smiles, "I'm really glad you came with me."

**Piper**: She was holding Mel, "Me too Mel."

**Mel**: Suddenly the elevator makes a noise, "I know that noise."

**Piper**: "What is it?"

**Mel**: "They're getting us out of here."

_*Flash*_

_**Chris**__: And Mel were playing tic-tac-toe. After Mel won again, "You cheat!"_

_**Mel**__: "No I'm just that good,"_

_**Chris**__: "Oh sister."_

_**Mel**__: "Yes?" Suddenly the elevator shook, "What's that?"_

_**Chris**__: Holds her hand, "It's okay, I'm here," The door opens and standing there is their Aunt Phoebe, both run to her happy as hell, she also looks happy as hell! "AUNT PHEOBE!"_

_**Phoebe**__: Hugging them back, "Oh thank god you guys are okay, you mother would have killed me."_

_**Mel**__: "Its okay, Aunt Phoebe, Chris protected me."_

_**Chris**__: "Just like Mel protected me."_

_**Phoebe**__: Smiles, "I'm glad, now let's go see mommy with that surprise."_

_**Both**__: "YAY!"_

_*End*_

The doors opened and this time Mr. Robeson is standing there.

**Mr. Robeson**: "I'm really glad you girls are alright."

**Mel**: "Thanks Mr. Robeson."

**Mr. Robeson**: "I'm really sorry about that."

**Piper**: "It's okay Mike,"

**Mike**: "Piper? Is that you?"

**Piper**: "Yea, Mike, thank you."

**Mike**: "It was no problem."

**Mel**: "Mom you know Mr. Robeson?"

**Mike**: "Mom? You have another one?"

**Piper**: "No, I found her, this is Mel."

**Mike**: He looks back at Mel, "Who would have thought, Mel was well Mel."

**Mel**: "Not a lot of people."

**Mike**: "Well you know what they say," He smiles again, "Fate is a funny son of bitch."

**Piper**: "Damn straight!"

-------------------------------Next Scene------------------------

Parker stood in the police station watching Damian as he worked.

**Parker**: Damian sees 'Parker' standing there and he walks over to her, "Hey,"

**Damian**: "What's up?"

**Parker**: "I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie, seeing as I haven't seen you in a while."

**Damian**: Smiles, "I'm just about done, so yea, just wait for me to tell DJ and I'm yours."

He ran off to find DJ.

**Parker**: Parker's green eyes shine with an evilness they almost change to a dark-dark brown, "You don't know how much Angel."

The end.

Oh there is going to be some trouble for Parker and a lot of it won't be her fault! Hell Mel has gotten one memory back of her and Chris, so that has to give her some hope that she might just get all of them back. Little Hank and little Chris were cute together, they remind me of Parker and Pacey, lord knows what they did to Ryan. LOL. Chris and Linn need to get together already, but they're blind. Parker needs to do something about that, but seeing as she's busy, Silver and Ryan might just have to come around to do something about that. Hope you liked it, please review! (PS just in case you wanted to know Mr. Robeson, was from the first episode of the season. I thought maybe he should have known Piper and that he should know younger Mel.)


	23. 1x16: Inner battles

**Disclaimer**: I own all of the future people! Because that's how cool I am!

**Summary**: A real demon free day or at least that's what Leo thought when he showed Mel everything that she didn't think she'd ever see, (Family videos). Can Mel figure out what the hell happened to her memories or is she destined to only have videos as memories? And can she live with the answer? Meanwhile Parker is trying to fight her inner Battle with Janet, but she's doing things that have everyone worried. Will they learn the truth and help her win the fight? Or is she on her own? Meanwhile Damian is hunting for Janet, with almost everyone's help. Someone celebrates their 25th birthday, though it wasn't really what they both thought it would be. And finally Pacey tells his parents about quitting his job, will they be mad or understanding?

**AN**: A special note to TBorah89, thank you, you helped me a lot with this episode! Really I mean it, THANK YOU!

**1x16: Inner battles**

_Walking, working, barely breathing__My thoughts, far away__Heart aching, mind racing__Sleep does not come easily, nor last long...__~Peter Winstanley_

Parker sank back in the chair, she was having black outs for some reason, and right now as she sat in a demonic bar all she could wonder was how the hell she got there. The last thing she remembered was that she had been talking to Ryan about some cupid crap and now, she was sitting at this bar with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a mug in the other. But what scared her the most was the fact that the demons were all looking at her, but not with fear or hatred but with understanding.

**Demon**: Looking back at her skeptically, "You know I feel you, but how do we know that you're going to do what you say you will?"

Parker must have been drinking a lot and trying to look for Roderick again because she had all of them paying attention to her, and even though that wasn't a bad thing, right now all she wanted to do was heart out, and sleep. Why she was so tired she didn't know the reason for that either.

**Demon**: As he waited a second for Parker to talk, and as he saw she wasn't going to answer his question, "I told you she was bluffing!"

**Parker**: Seeing the anger around her, almost fearing it, "I'm not," They all look back at her, "I just haven't planned it all the way through, okay, but don't worry, I will, and when I do,"

**Demon**: Looking back at her with still somewhat of a threat in his eyes, "You'll get back to us,"

**Parker**: Nodding her head, "Yea," She walked out of the bar, and stopped, she took out a smoke and put it to her lips, "Mom, I'm sorry to break my promise but, I've had one hell of a day, and I can't even remember why the hell I feel so fucking tired, hell why or how I even got here!"

John walks out from the shadows.

**John**: "Dear, little one, how is the life of a charmed child?"

**Parker**: Turns to look back at him, she knew him didn't she? She could have sworn that she did, "Do I?"

**John**: He frowned, looks like Janet was doing a lot more damage than he thought, that wasn't good, "Know me? Um, yes you do indeed,"

**Parker**: For some odd reason he really looked like Damian, "Well?"

**John**: Giving her a weird smile, inviting, yet with a hint of warning in it, "Well what?"

**Parker**: This guy was annoying her now, "Who are you!"

**John**: "John Borne, and believe me, Parker, you don't want to piss me off, you're going to need my help," Again he smiles, "Look, little one, all I can tell you is that, you alone can beat her, try with all your might not to tell those around you, it will be for the better that you fight this battle on your own, better for those that you love, you don't know who you could hurt even though you try and protect them," His eyes shined with understanding, "Protect him,"

**Parker**: Swallowed her fear and looked right into his dark green eyes, "Mr. Borne,"

**John**: Smiles, "Please Parker, we're almost family, you should call me, John," Parker's eyes shines into a dark brown and John sighs, again. "Hello Janet,"

**Janet**: Still in Parker's body, "What is it you think you are doing?"

**John**: Starts walking away, "Go home, and rest, you've had a long day,"

**Janet**: Pulls him to a stop, "ANSWER ME!"

**John**: Looks forcefully at her, "Janet, I helped you, I gave you the body of the woman your son loves! Damn it I even gave you an 'in', now I wipe my hands of you and of the family, I owe you nothing."

**Janet**: "Unless you want to end up like the demons around us," Waving her hands around to show him the Underworld, "You'll do my biding."

**John**: "Come and get me." He was tired, and he could see Parker's eyes returning back to their normal light green, she was going to have a rough night he just knew it, the sad part was, it had just begun, "See you around Parker." He shimmered out.

**Parker**: Slid down the wall, tired as hell, "Oh," She held her stomach, "What's happening to me?" She looks down to her hands as they start to shake as if it was taking all of her will to stay in control.

-New scene-

Ryan was dressed in a white dress short-sleeve shirt and light black jeans, with dark dress shoes. He was standing next to his girl friend who had blond brown hair with big brown eyes, her name was Grace Janes. While Hank was sitting next to Emily dressed in a black dressy shirt that showed off his body, and nice dark jeans, with nice boots. His hair was combed down, making him look a lot younger.

**Emily**: Smiles, "Henry I really love your hair like this."

**Hank**: Touching his hair, "Really? Maybe I should keep it like this all the time."

**Chris**: Sat beside them, while Linn sat at his other side, "Like that's going to happen."

**Linn**: "Yup, the only time a male Halliwell ever wears their hair like that is when its their—…"

She was cut off by Silver hearting into the room, with Emma.

**Ryan**: Looks up at Silver, "Did you find her?"

**Silver**: She looked almost pissed, "No,"

**Grace**: "This is Parker we're talking about, Ryan, she's around here somewhere."

Pacey and Nix starred into the room, Ryan looked back at him almost hopeful. But Pacey shook his head, they hadn't had much luck finding Parker either, and that really scared both Pacey and Nix because they'd normally could just orb or star and they'd find her in the first try. This time they had given up on their tenth try.

**Nix**: Putting a hand on Ryan's arm, "She'll turn up." She could feel and see the worry in his medium dark blue eyes, but she knew Parker did these kinds of things, yet Nix couldn't help but feel a little scared, Parker would never miss anything that had to do with Ryan. Never!

**Grace**: "Just what I was about to say."

**Nix**: Turns to look at the older woman, "Hey Grace, you still with this moron?"

**Grace**: Smiling, "Don't call my future husband a moron." They all looked back at them almost shocked. All but Pacey he already knew because Jane had told him, "Whoops."

**Ryan**: "Its okay, I was going to tell them soon anyways." He looks around still waiting for Parker she'd never missed this. Always made fun of him. But right now she was nowhere in sight, "I wonder where she is."

**Silver**: Smug as ever, "Well, looks like I get to plan another wedding,"

**Emma**: "Oh fuck, not again," She glares back at Ryan, "I hate you so much!" She smiles to Grace, "Grace I'm happy for you, but couldn't you guys tell us without Silver in the room?"

**Grace**: Laughs. She couldn't wait to become a Halliwell, they had too much fun annoying the hell out of each other. Hell you wouldn't even think that they were witches, not that she minded them being witches seeing as she herself was half gypsy and half cupid.

**Silver**: Looks back at Emma, "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Emma**: With a straight face, "You're annoying!"

Wyatt walked into the room, with Mel by his side. Both were laughing. It was really good to see them laugh. Seeing as no one ever thought that'd be possible again.

**Mel**: She looked over to her cousins, "So, you four find Parker?" The way they all rolled their eyes, she knew that meant they hadn't. "Oh."

**Ryan**: "No they didn't."

**Hank**: "Don't worry, Ryan Parker wouldn't miss this for anything,"

**Nix**: "My moronic brother is right, any second now we're going to hear Parker hearting in and singing, _'I know I got you this year, just like every year, but this year was different I really had you fooled_."

They all stopped talking and waited to see if Parker would indeed heart in. Instead the door opened and in walked Lex, Hazel, and Damian with Derek and Eva.

**Lex**: "Still a no show?"

**Ryan**: "No,"

**Hazel**: "Guys, we all know Parker she does this from times to time."

**Damian**: He looks worried, he could see that something was wrong with Parker, on their movie date, she didn't even try to kiss him, which was odd, because most of the time that's all they did when they were at the movies. "But she wouldn't ever miss Ryan or Hank's bi—…"

Just then All the Aunts and Uncles came walking out of the kitchen. Both Phoebe and Paige were holding two funny looking green birthday hats.

**Hank**: Holding his hair protectively, "Aw man, I just fixed my hair, I forgot about the hat."

**Ryan**: Rolls his eyes, and puts a smile for his parents but they see right through it, "Hats of doom."

**Coop**: Looking at his son with somewhat fear, this Ryan was never worried, he had nothing to be worried, about, "What's wrong buddy?"

**Paige**: Was next to Hank trying to make him put it on, "You're putting this on Mr."

**Hank**: "DAD!"

**Henry**: Laughing, "For your own good buddy."

**Hank**: "My ass!"

**Nix**: Trying to make Hank put on the hat, "Hold still, we all have to put on that stupid hat, now its your turn!"

**Emma**: Trying to hold his arms but he kept getting out of her hold, "Aw, where's Parker's camera at a time like this?"

Emily, Chris, and Linn laughing their asses off as they watch Hank get out of putting on the hat.

**Ryan**: Watches as his cousin tries to get out of putting on the hat, "Parker's not here."

**Phoebe**: "Still?" She looks over to Silver and Pacey, "Nothing?"

**Silver**: Not looking at her parent's gaze, she wasn't the oldest like Ryan, but she was supposed to protect Parker as well as he was, and right now as she couldn't find her or even feel her, she felt in some ways she was letting her parents down, "I can't sense her,"

**Pacey**: Sticking his hands in his pocket, "I couldn't find her," He was mad with himself it was his job to watch Parker, that's why he remembered, that's why he was around, he was her watcher, her protector, or at least that's what he used to be, it seemed to him, in this life, he was her partner in crime. "Anywhere."

**Ryan**: Looking over to his mother, "Mom, maybe we should post pone this."

**Hank**: Getting up from the sofa, because now he was taller than his mother and sisters but not his father but all Henry was doing was laughing his ass off, "I agree with him, I can wait for," He paused as if to think of a better time, "Never, how's that for you."

**Paige**: "Hank this is going to happen, whether you like it or not! Now hold still or I will make your best buddies sit on you!"

**Lex**: Smiling, "Aw Aunt Paige I'll do it for free,"

**Chris**: Laughs, "Me too."

**Linn**: Couldn't help but add, "Don't even have to ask me, just point to where I can sit."

**Hank**: Looks back at them, "I don't like you guys anymore," He looks away stubbornly, "I'm getting news friends!"

**Chris**: "Yea good luck with finding anyone what will take an annoying,"

**Linn**: "Gorilla," Lex was just laughing. Hank glared back at them, "Aw come on, Henry you know we love you!"

**Coop**: Walking to his oldest, when Parker did stupid things like this, he couldn't help but love the fact that all Ryan wanted to do, was help, find her, but it also angered him a little, seeing as sometimes, Parker didn't disserve the life she was handed, but that emotion was there in his mind for just a second, because he'd always remembered, even though this Parker wasn't Valentine, she was in her own right, somewhat better, strong, and yet more caring of Ryan. "Look I know Parker she'll be here any second," And has if she had read his mind, Parker hearted into the room. Looking like crap her blue short sleeve shirt a slight mess, her hair a little unmade, but a smile on her face. "See I told you." He looks back at her, "Where were you?"

**Parker**: "Around," She looks away, "I had to think." She looks back to them now, "Why are you all dressed up?"

**Ryan**: Looked back at her with his dark blue eyes huge like baseballs, "You forgot?"

**Parker**: "Um," Now she could see that he was wearing the 'birthday hat' and that her Aunt Paige was trying to put the hat on Hank, oh no she forgot her own brother's birthday, "Oh god," She looks back to him, "I'm soooo sorry, I don't know how this could have happened, really Ry I'm sorry."

**Ryan**: Trying to play off the amount of pain he was feeling at that second, "Its okay, I knew it would happen one day." His eyes showed hurt and Parker looks away, "Really Parker its okay."

**Parker**: "Look just go to P3 without me, I'll meet you there."

**Ryan**: "We can wait for you."

**Parker**: "Ryan the last thing you need to be is late for your own party, really don't worry I'll get there."

He nods and starts to take Grace with him. Mel couldn't help but look at Grace and think that she looked a lot like Jane.

**Phoebe**: "Parker you better have one hell of an explanation for not remembering his birthday."

**Parker**: "I do mom I do, look just everyone go without me, I don't want to ruin Ryan's birthday," She looks back to Hank, "Or Hank's, though I don't think Hank would mind much."

She walked out of the room, almost hitting the rail, but no one seemed to notice as her hands began to shake again.

**Hank**: "I don't want to turn twenty-five."

**Wyatt**: Shaking his head, sometimes his younger male cousin seemed to be missing some brain power, "What are you crying about? I'm twenty-nine."

**Hank**: Fake cries, "Oh god I'm getting old."

**Chris**: Couldn't help but laugh, "Oh and soon you'll blink and you'll be thirty."

**Hank**: "NOOOO!"

**Emily**: Hits him on the chest, "Oh will you relax?"

**Hank**: Stops and smiles down her, "Anything for you."

**Emily**: "Then listen to your mother and put on your hat."

**Hank**: Did what she told him.

**Paige**: Smiling and winking to Emily, "I knew I liked you and him together for a reason."

**Henry**: Couldn't help but laugh at the face that Hank made, "Come on, twenty-five, we have to have some fun, tonight."

**Hank**: Sarcastically, "Yay, party with my father."

**Andy**: "If it helps, I invited some old people that you guys don't get to see much of."

**Hank**: "I don't care as long as one of them isn't Grams."

That sent them all laughing, as they walked out of the manor.

**Mel**: "I really don't see what's so bad about Grams, then again, I can't remember crap."

**Leo**: Saw some pain in her light blue eyes, "Well, we'll have to do something about that." Piper watched as her husband walked out with her kids, she knew that look, and it could only mean trouble.

**Piper**: "I don't even want to know what that man has planned."

**Prue**: "None of us do."

**Paige**: "Yet we're all doomed to find out."

**Piper**: "So, sad but very true."

**Prue**: "Aren't our lives like that?"

**Paige**: "I don't know who you're talking about, my life is great!"

Prue shakes her head, while, Piper smiles trying hard not to laugh.

**Phoebe**: Looks back to the stairs, "I really hope, everything is going okay with Parker."

**Paige**: "I bet it is, I mean we'd be able to tell is something was wrong right?"

Phoebe nods but for some reason she wasn't so sure.

-New scene-

**Parker**: Was staring at herself in the mirror the only thing was, she was looking back at Janet. "So who are you? And what do you want with my body?"

**Janet**: "I want my son back."

**Parker**: "Okay, get out of my body, and I'll help you."

**Janet**: "Now why would I want to do that? When Derek won't give Angel back to me, without a fight?" She smirks, "And what better way than, to use your body?"

**Parker**: Now she knew she was really screwed! "You're Janet the demon that—…"

**Janet**: Cutting her off, "Don't worry, Parker I promise I won't kill anyone, Damian will, when I turn him evil."

**Parker**: "Damian's not evil," She yelled back, at the reflection, "I won't let you."

**Janet**: Made Parker's right hand grab an athame and start to crave something in her left hand, "How will you stop me? When I can control you!"

**Parker**: Dropped to her knees, and tries to stop her hand, "No, god, stop."

**Janet**: Stops, and laughs, "Parker, you should just roll with it."

**Parker**: In a lot of pain, "Over my dead body."

**Janet**: "That can be arranged."

**Parker**: Eye's turned fully back to their light green, and Parker looked down to her bleeding hand, "Fuck," She jumped up and started to wrap it in a bandage, she looked up at the mirror and saw her owe reflection, she was worried, oh this was going to be a long week, she let out a sigh, "Uh, fuck, what am I going to do now?"

-New scene-

John was walking around the Underworld. He couldn't believe that he was really about to do this, then again, he was his sister's little bitch. He was now standing in front of Roderick. God did he hate that man, not only because of what he was trying to do, or because of all the trouble that he had caused to the Halliwells, or even because of who his father was, but he just hated him, because that's the kind of demon Roderick was, he just made everyone hate him.

**Roderick**: Looks back to John, he had a good feeling he knew why the man was there for, "If it isn't my dear friend John Borne."

**John**: "Don't lie to yourself, Roderick, you have no friends, only minions."

**Roderick**: "A powerful demon must always."

**John**: "Look, I know we both know there's something going on, we both don't want Janet to win."

**Roderick**: "I do."

**John**: "No, because we both know, that yes Parker will die, and your father will be avenged but that is not how any demonic son wants to avenge his father, for that is not how his father raised him to be."

**Roderick**: "I don't care how she dies, I just want her to."

**John**: "Then let me remind you that, Janet wants Damian to take your place and with her help he shall, I know you don't want that."

**Roderick**: "And you don't either?"

**John**: "No,"

**Roderick**: "I'm thinking living too long has given you humanity."

**John**: "It has," He wasn't about to lie, "But I alone know, that you don't need another demon fighting for the spot, a spot mind you that belongs to him, and another."

**Roderick**: "You speak of, the demonic witch," His eyes darken, he hated that witch with a passion, he had no idea how a demon of high regard could not only sleep but marry a witch, "He's not in this reality."

**John**: "No, not yet."

**Roderick**: Almost fearful, if there was one thing he did fear it was the demonic witch, "What is it?"

**John**: "If Damian, remains good, then there is no chance in heaven and hell that the demonic witch will return, but if Damian falls from good, and so happens to learn of the demonic witch's being reality, then what's to stop him from bringing back that demonic witch?"

**Roderick**: "What do you have in mind?"

**John**: Smiles, "I shall call upon you soon, and you will help, farther Parker's life, as well as sign your spot as the new Source."

**Roderick**: Smiling now, "Well then, consider this a partnership."

**John**: "No, Roderick, I do not make deals with the devil's son, for he is just like his father." He starts walking out of the cave.

**Roderick**: "Believe me, you just have."

_-x-x-x-___

_Things happen but we don't really know why,____Once more you tell those lies to me,____Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)____Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears____I'm not feeling this situation.___

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**___

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**___

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**___

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as__**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring:_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**___

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**___

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**___

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Cam Gigandet__** as Roderick Jayson**___

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Jane or Grace Janes**___

_And_

_Amy Smart as __**Janet Borne**_

_Matt Bomer as__** Jonathan Borne**_

_James Read as__** Victor Bennett**___

_Scott Jaeck as __**Sam Wilder**_

_Zach Gilford as __**Max Bishop **_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show p3, its packed like crazy. Underlined by the song: 'A Little's Enough,' by Angels and Airwaves**_

Ryan was looking around for Parker, she was still not there.

**Silver**: "Something's up with her," She was sitting at the bar wondering how her little sister, could block her out, she never could before, "I hate when she does this."

**Ryan**: Turns and smiles at her, "She's blocking you out?"

**Silver**: Rubbing her temples because trying to get in contact or even sensing for Parker was giving her one hell of a headache, "I don't even know how,"

**Phoebe**: She looks worriedly at her middle daughter, "How what?"

**Piper**: Turning to look at Phoebe, "Paige's blocking out, Piper."

**Paige**: Sitting back, "Reminds me of the good old days."

**Prue**: Shaking her head, "Where you gave us hell."

**Paige**: Smiling, "Shut up you love me."

**Phoebe**: Nodding her head, "Only because you helped annoy Prue with me."

**Prue**: Rolling her eyes, "Oh god don't remind me, you two were bad."

**Piper**: Shaking her head, "No they weren't."

**Coop**: Walking up to them, with the other guys next to him, "Who wasn't what?"

**Leo**: Knowing what this conversation was, most of his time with the sisters it had been about the same topic, "Phoebe and Paige bad."

**Andy**: Shaking his head, they never talked about anything new, but that was the funny part, "That's a lie."

**Henry**: Sitting next to Paige, "A big one."

**Paige**: Giving him a stern yet playful look, "You're not getting any tonight."

**Henry**: Playing along, "Yea, because you're not either."

**Paige**: Hitting him where it hurt, "I could, let me go flirt with that guy that's walking over to us." Because both Henry and Paige knew that Paige still looked hot, just like him, "Dare me, and I will."

**Prue**: Joking and knowing full well Paige hadn't pointed to him, "I'll have you know that's our father you're talking about Paige."

**Paige**: Shaking her head and turning back to her older sister, sometimes, people tend to forget that Prue had a playful side a side that shouldn't be messed with, "He's like my father too you know."

**Piper**: Shaking down to her core, "I'm never getting used to that."

Sam and Victor walked up to them, both were arguing over something.

**Sam**: Giving Victor a hard glare, "All I'm saying is if we move some things around, we could fit the fucking TV."

**Victor**: Annoyed more than mad, "We are not moving anything!"

**Sam**: "Why not?"

**Victor**: "Because I said so, damn it!"

**Sam**: "And you love to pretend you're not like your daughters."

**Prue**: "Sam, I take offence to that."

**Sam**: "It's the truth, Prue you know it is." He looks over to Paige, "Hey Paige."

**Paige**: She hugs Sam, "Hey, Sam."

**Victor**: "Don't worry Prue, you're more like Grams."

**Piper**: hugging Victor, "Hey Dad."

**Hank**: Walks up to them with Emily at his side, "Was this who you were talking about Uncle Andy?"

**Andy**: "Yup."

**Prue**: "Andy I'm not talking to you for a long time."

**Andy**: Nodding his head, "Yup."

**Ryan**: "Hey Grandpa Sam."

**Sam**: "There he is birthday boy number one."

**Hank**: "HAHA, Ryan's older!"

**Victor**: Looking back at Hank, "Samuel, you know damn well you're old too."

**Hank**: Rolling his brown eyes at his favorite Grandfather though if Sam asked he'd just lie and say he didn't have one, "No I'm not Grandpa V."

**Sam**: Smiling to both Ryan and Grace, "You two, look happy Victor."

**Grace**: "We are very happy Sam."

**Emily**: Hit Hank's ribcage.

**Hank**: "Oh right, I forgot." She rolled her brown eyes, "Grandpas, this is Emily."

**Victor**: "We know Emily, she's been around this family a whole lot now that she's chosen to be with Parker for a lot of her adult life."

**Silver**: "We all just have to ask if she's lost her mind doing so."

**Emily**: Rolls her eyes, "I'm so telling Parker, you said that Piper."

**Silver**: "Do it, then maybe she'll talk to me again." She walks away, though most look after her.

**Hank**: He hadn't heard Silver or Emily he was just about to do something that he had been dreaming about being able of doing, "She's also my girlfriend."

**Sam**: "That's wonderful news!"

**Victor**: "Sam, I have no idea, how little Sam, even hid the fact he's in love."

**Hank**: "I'm not in love." He looks back at Emily who is smiling, "Well, I mean," He sighs, "I have to talk to my cupid before I say anything else."

**Emily**: Smiling a little, "I'm going to have a word with Parker."

**Victor**: Raising an eyebrow, "Parker matched you two up?"

**Hank**: "Yup."

**Emily**: "Because Hank was too afraid to ask me out himself."

**Hank**: Looking down at her, "Because you're crazy."

**Emily**: Looking up at him, "You love me."

**Hank**: He pretends not to, "I'm not agreeing to anything until I talk to Parker, she was really angry with me last time."

**Ryan**: "That's because she sucks as a cupid."

**Hank**: "Not true, she's doing wonders for my buddy, named Frankie."

**Ryan**: "That doesn't even sound like a real name."

**Hank**: "Yet it is."

Wyatt walked up to them with Mel by his side.

**Victor**: "Ay, there he is, my oldest Grandson." He looks to Mel, "Who this little pretty lady, Wyatt?"

**Mel**: "I'm Mel, who are you?"

**Victor**: "I'm Victor Bennett."

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "That's just wrong."

**Mel**: Looking back at her oldest brother, "Why? I think I'm hot."

**Wyatt**: "You are, but I don't date family."

**Mel**: "Good neither do I."

**Sam**: "Family?"

**Piper**: "Dad, Sam, I'd like to reintroduce you to Mel."

**Victor**: "Yes we just met,"

**Sam**: Getting it, "Oh, really?"

**Mel**: "Dad? You never said your dad was alive mom."

**Victor**: Looking back to Piper, when did she have another one? "Mom?"

**Piper**: Smiling at her only daughter, "You never asked."

**Mel**: "Well is there anyone else I should know about? Mom?"

**Phoebe**: Under her breathe, "Riley."

**Coop**: Shares a look with his wife, and puts a hand on her hand, "It's ok."

**Victor**: "What's going on?"

**Leo**: "Okay, let me, try, Victor, I want to introduce you to your granddaughter, Melinda Robin Halliwell."

**Victor**: "You found… her?"

**Piper**: "Yea."

**Wyatt**: "Well, it was mostly the Elders being pain in the asses, but yea, she's really here; poke her and you'll see."

**Mel**: "I knew that you were poking me."

**Wyatt**: "Chris started it."

**Mel**: Poking him now, "I'll talk to him, later."

**Victor**: "Wow, let me look at you." Mel looks at him, and Victor smiles, "You look beautiful, just like your mother."

**Mel**: Smiles, "Now I know, why you're the favorite,"

**Sam**: "No, Mel you have that wrong, I'm the favorite."

**Phoebe**: "Oh no Mel you got them started."

-New scene-

Lex and Nix were dancing to the song that was playing. Both didn't care about their families being there, at that second all they wanted to do was hold each other.

**Nix**: "We're going to get caught."

**Lex**: "Like I mind, you're the one that does." He knew how that sounded, "Sorry."

**Nix**: She nods, "It's okay, because it's true, sometimes I think I'm fearing nothing."

**Lex**: His eyes soften, "It's not nothing, don't worry I will keep you safe."

**Nix**: She smiles, but looks almost pained, "Who's going to keep you safe?"

**Lex**: "Won't you?"

**Hazel**: Was watching Nix and Lex dancing, while she was sitting next to Pacey, "Do you think they'll ever tell anyone?"

**Pacey**: Turns to look at her, "How the hell do you know these things? I mean I have no idea, how the hell you knew about me quitting, now you know about Nix and Lex?"

**Hazel**: Smiles and takes a quick sip of her beer, "It's easy really."

**Pacey**: Rolling his eyes, it didn't seem easy to him, "What's easy?"

**Hazel**: She turns to look at him, "I'm an Oracle remember?"

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, "How could I forget?"

**Hazel**: Laugh, "You and her, are going to be fun together, I can't wait." She walks away from him.

Pacey looks back at her wondering what the hell that meant.

-New scene-

Parker walked into P3, wearing a long red shirt, her hair tied back, in dark blue jeans with chucks. Her left hand was bandaged, and she was really worried about what Janet had carved into her hand. She knew now that that John guy, knew something more, he had told her that she couldn't tell her family, that was going to be hard, she could lie, the only problem was she needed to tell Damian, she knew that later that night he and mostly everyone were supposed to go down to the Underworld, and hunt down that woman. But right now, Parker knew that would be a waste of time, seeing as she was sharing her body with that woman.

**Derek**: "Ay, there you are, everyone was starting to wonder if you'd even come." He was sitting next to Eva, Billie, and Julian.

**Parker**: Smiles, hoping that Janet wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, "Yea, I'm going to go find Ryan to say I'm sorry,"

**Eva**: "Why don't you sit first? We haven't had much time to talk."

**Billie**: "I know I barely see you."

**Parker**: "Not my fault, your son's."

**Julian**: Went to open his mouth.

**Parker**: "If you start your crap about best friends, Uncle J, I'm out."

**Julian**: Laughs, "So I guess you know my moves."

**Parker**: "Well, most of my time was spent at your homes." She smiles, "Kinda think about it, either I was at home with Pacey and Nix or I was with Hazel and Lex, or with David and—…" She let the other name hang, "So how's JJ?"

**Billie**: "He's fine, thanks for asking."

**Julian**: "We left him home tonight, he had some huge project that he 'forgot' to do a week ago, mind you it was due yesterday."

**Billie**: "He is just so lucky Paige likes him, or he wouldn't be getting another chance to turn it in."

**Julian**: "Sometimes I think she shouldn't let him do that, but deep down, I'm glad she does."

**Parker**: She smiles, "Well its one of the great things about having Aunt Paige as your Magic School teacher, she lets you slide with a lot of things, just don't fuck up a spell and she'll pass you, she did with me, and I suck at spells." They laugh, "And I'm glad he's doing his homework, I really think of him as my younger brother so if you need someone to beat his butt to keep him in line I'll be happy to do it."

**Billie**: "We would love it."

**Julian**: Jokingly, "When can you start?"

**Derek**: "So that's why he's horrible."

**Parker**: Was fighting Janet from saying something mean, "Funny Uncle D, I have to go, but we should do this later." She went to leave.

**Derek**: "Parker wait," She looks down at him, "I don't know if Damian, told you."

**Parker**: "About Janet, yea."

**Eva**: "You'll watch him tonight right?"

**Parker**: "Hey, I love him, with all of my heart, I would just die if something happened to him, don't worry I won't let anything happen to him, I love him too much."

**Eva**: "I know you do honey."

**Ryan**: "PARKER!"

**Parker**: "Well that's my cue, see you around." She walks away from them, happy that Janet didn't say anything to them, but now she just had to pray that she wouldn't say anything to Ryan.

-New scene-

Mel is sitting alone, watching everyone around her talking with someone, she never felt so lonely.

**Victor**: Walks over to her, "So tell me, where have you been?"

**Mel**: She turns to look at the older man, "Demon kidnapped me."

**Victor**: "Oh," He turns to his glass, "You know, you remind me a lot of your mother."

**Mel**: "How so?"

**Victor**: "Though you do have some blond, and you do in fact look a lot more like your father and oldest brother, but you have your mother's smile, and she wears the same face that you have on now, all the time." He pauses, "Well, at least when she's worried."

**Mel**: Chuckles, "Can you read me that well?"

**Victor**: "It's a talent that I have, with all of my Grandkids," He looks around them, "You see, Silver pacing almost?" Mel nods, "She's worried, and Ryan over there tapping his hand on his beer bottle is anxious, and Pacey and Hazel, they're talking about something important, most likely the only people that know what they're talking about might be Parker, Lex, and Nix." He smiles, "Believe me kiddo, I know a lot about this family, and how they think, so just tell me what's up with you."

**Mel**: "It's just, I lost my whitelighter, he was my best friend, and because of moronic cupids, I opened my eyes, and I saw that I was in love with him,"

**Victor**: Smiles, "Yup, just like your mother."

**Mel**: "So what did she do? I mean Dad came back, and I know for sure, that Vin… that he's not going to, the Elders won't let him."

**Victor**: "She was in pain for a while, and like you said, he came back." He can see the pain in her eyes and he knows that she's still feeling a lot of pain because she can't even say his name, "How do you know that he won't? If its one thing I've learned its, magic is a tricky bastard and he loves to mess with us when were down, but when its over, something good always comes out of it, always."

-New scene-

Ryan was sitting at a table, when Parker walked up to him, she couldn't help but feel worse than before, her hand was hurting, she needed to rest, but couldn't because of this party, and because she feared that if she closed her eyes, then Janet would indeed take over. So she took faith that maybe just maybe Janet was going to leave her family alone tonight, though she didn't know why, and she knew better than that to think it, and so when she blinked and she lost control, she wasn't that shocked, she was just pissed.

**Ryan**: "Parker, can we talk?"

**Janet**: Wanting to see how to play this, "Sure, Ryan, anything for you."

**Ryan**: Went to sit down and she followed his lead, "What's going on with you? I mean you blocking Silver, you forgetting my birthday, that's not like you."

**Janet**: "Ryan how could you know what I'm like? You're never here."

**Ryan**: Couldn't say that what she had just said didn't hurt, because it did, and it stung a lot too, "Parker I know but you have to understand, my job…"

**Janet**: She could feel Parker fighting for control, "We have the same job, and look, Ryan, just because I forget about one stupid birthday, doesn't mean anything is wrong with me, I just forgot, so lay off."

**Ryan**: Sat there with his mouth opened, "Okay."

**Parker**: Blinks and can see and feel the pain that he was feeling, "Oh god, Ryan I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, look I haven't been sleeping lately." That wasn't a lie, she could tell that Janet wasn't letting her rest, "Look, its me that's lost her mind, its me that is wrong, I'm sorry,"

**Ryan**: "Parker if this is the way you feel just say it, don't lie to me anymore, you know how I hate liars, its far more than I hate evil and I really hate evil!"

He stood up and left. Parker looks down to her hand, her blood was seeping through, she was really going to love killing Janet, but deep down she worried, about what would happen before that, about who she'd hurt before that. And deep down she hoped no one.

-New scene-

Thirty minutes later…

Pacey walked up to Jane as standing in the corner watching Ryan and Grace dance.

**Jane**: They was some kind of emotion in her eyes, it almost looked like pain, yet a hint of anger in them as well, "He looks happy."

**Pacey**: "Jane, what are you doing here?"

**Jane**: She turns away from Ryan and Grace and turns to look at Pacey, "We both look happy, Ryan and… me."

**Pacey**: Now using her first name, "Grace you shouldn't be here."

**Future Grace**: "I miss him, more than you could ever know."

**Pacey**: "Believe me," He turns to look at Emily, "I know loss."

**Future Grace**: "She will return, she must, and I don't mean just for you. Dawn must come a new." She knew that would confuse him, but there was a hint that the woman that he loved would return and bring him 'Dawn'. But she'd be a long time from now, but still with the return of his lost love, she'd come to him. "Believe me, I know."

**Pacey**: "I know I'm just afraid I won't live up to her standards, I mean, she was a really wonderful person when she helped me, helped Valentine."

**Future Grace**: "You won't," He looks almost pained, "You'll surpass them." She puts a warm hand on his shoulder, "You always have and you always will."

**Pacey**: "Why are you really here?"

**Future Grace**: "Something's wrong with Parker."

**Pacey**: Looking at Parker as she danced with Damian, "I know."

**Future Grace**: "This is another bump."

**Pacey**: "There seem to be a lot of those bumps."

**Future Grace**: "What do you expect? And I thought I covered this."

**Pacey**: "I know," He rolls his light blue eyes, "This future, has its problems, but, don't you think its cutting it a little to close? Don't you think that maybe…"

**Future Grace**: "Pacey, there is only one way to stop the world from going back to the other future."

**Pacey**: "Protecting our strongest, that being Parker."

**Future Grace**: "Never said this world was perfect, just said it was better."

**Pacey**: "And Riley? Is this world better without him?"

**Future Grace**: "The demonic witch, he'll come around."

**Pacey**: "I hope you're right."

**Future Grace**: "I'm from the future of course I'm right."

-New scene-

**Damian**: "Are you okay?" He could see her mind was elsewhere. "Parker?"

**Parker**: "I'm fine." She really hoped that one day, he'd get over his anger about what she was about to do; lie, "You know, Dam."

**Damian**: He looks down at her with love full in his brown eyes, "Yes?"

**Parker**: She sighs, knowing that she can't and doesn't want to do this, it isn't right, "I miss you."

**Damian**: "I know, that's why I'm cutting back, you know from work, from a lot things, I really want us to work Parker."

**Parker**: "We will."

**Damian**: "I'm so glad you said that, because I was scared you'd change your mind."

**Parker**: "Change my mind about what?"

**Damian**: "Marrying me."

**Parker**: She bit her lip, hating this more and more, "I won't ever, you hear me, nothing will ever change my mind, forget about you going half you know, I love you, and I mean all of you."

_**Janet's voice**__: "Aw so touching."_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "Go to hell."_

_**Janet's voice**__: "After I take Damian to the dark side."_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "What is this star wars?"_

_**Janet's voice**__: "What?"_

**Parker**: "Never mind."

**Damian**: "Never mind what?"

**Parker**: Looks back to him, "I kinda feel tried," She knew that lie was lame, but it was always the smallest lies that seemed to convince her family, she was fine, it's only a scratch, it didn't hurt at all, things like that, "I think I'm going to go home, if you don't mind."

**Damian**: "Yea, me and the others are just going to go demon hunting," His brown eyes darkened, and it almost scared Parker, because he looked a lot like Janet when he did that, "So don't worry about me, I'll find something to do."

**Parker**: Kisses his cheek, "Please be safe."

**Damian**: "I always am."

-New scene-

Later that night…

Mel didn't understand why her father had made her come home with him and all the other old people, but she listened to him, he was her dad.

**Leo**: Walked into the room, holding a huge box of stuff, "Okay, tell me where I'm hitting myself."

**Mel**: Got up and helped him, with the box, "Nowhere."

**Leo**: Smiles as they put the box down, "See I know I love you more, your brothers would let me crash into anything."

**Mel**: "Lazy brothers, I'll have a long boring chat with them."

**Leo**: "I'd love it if you did." Both laugh, "Okay, enough of the jokes, I want to show you why I pulled you away from hunting with your brothers, cousins, and friends,"

**Mel**: "How?"

**Leo**: "Well, I used to be a fulltime whitelighter, so I know what is going on in your witchy minds, besides, Wyatt and Damian told all of us old people."

**Mel**: "So that's why they're called 'Responsible Halliwells', I was starting to think that Parker was rubbing off on Wyatt."

**Leo**: "That will never happen," He looks through the box then pulls out a DVD, "Okay I found it."

**Mel**: "Found what dad?"

**Leo**: "Sit down and you'll see."

She did what he asked, and he popped in the DVD, and sat down with her, he pressed play, not knowing if this was a good idea anymore.

_*Video*_

_The family was at the beach. Mel was running around, she looked to be four, Chris and Wyatt were building a sand castle._

_**Little Me**__l: "Me Help?"_

_**Little Chris**__: "Yea,"_

_**Little Wyatt**__: "Come on Mel, you can be in charge of getting the sand."_

_**Little Mel**__: "Sand?"_

_**Little Chris**__: "Sand fight!" He threw sand at Wyatt, while Mel threw some at him, "No fair!" He yelled as Wyatt threw sand at him as well, "CHEATERS!"_

_**Little Wyatt**__: "You called sand fight!"_

_Piper and Leo walked over to their kids._

_**Leo**__: Looking at Chris with a smile, "Join sides?"_

_**Little Chris**__: "YEA!"_

_Leo and Chris started to throw sand at both Wyatt and Mel._

_**Little Mel**__: "Mommy, daddy and Chwis, cheating!"_

_**Piper**__: "Oh we can't have that," She laughs and throws sand at Leo, hitting in the back of the head, "Oops."_

_**Leo**__: Looking back at her with a fake evil smile, "Oh you little!"_

_They laugh as Leo and Chris start to chase them._

_Video End._

**Mel**: Looks back at her father, "What was that?"

**Leo**: "Your were four," He smiles, "We had just picked the guys up from school early and thought why not take you to the beach, it was a really nice day." He smiles again, "I've never seen your mother so happy, so care free."

**Mel**: "So that was me."

**Leo**: Looks back at her and nods, he presses play and they both look back at the TV.

_*Video*_

_**Little Mel**__: Was wearing the birthday hat that Hank and Ryan had earlier, "Mommy I want cake now!"_

_**Piper**__: Smiles, "Okay, but only because it's your birthday."_

_**Little Mel**__: Smiles at her mom, "Can we have cake everyday?"_

_**Piper**__: "No, but that's what makes having it more special!"_

_**Little Mel**__: "I still want cake everyday."_

_**Piper**__: Smiles down to her seven year old daughter, "I know you do," She looks up to the camera, "Leo, put that thing down and help me get this thing into the kitchen." Parker and Pacey run by, both acting as if they hadn't done anything, "Oh now what did you two do?"_

_Both smile toothless smiles; both were missing their front teeth seeing as they had both lost their baby teeth together._

_**Little Parker**__: "Me nothing!"_

_**Little Pacey**__: "Come on, Mel, let's go play."_

_**Little Mel**__: "But me want cake."_

_**Little Parker**__: "But we have something better than cake,"_

_**Little Mel**__: Did a double take, "Better than cake?" She smiles, "Ohhh."_

_They ran off._

_**Piper**__: Looks back to Leo as he holds the camera, "I really want to know what's better than cake."_

_Leo only laughs._

_*Video end*_

**Leo**: Stands up, "There's more."

**Mel**: Stands up with a determined face. "Dad if you don't mind I'm going to go."

**Leo**: Nods she booms out, he didn't miss the tears in her light blue eyes.

-New scene-

**Damian**: Was walking around the Underworld. Wyatt was right next to him giving him a worried look, while his siblings, were talking in the background, "She's got to be here man."

**Wyatt**: Turns to him knowing that Damian was only talking to him now, "Don't worry, dude we'll find her."

**Damian**: "We don't know that Wy."

**Linn**: "Oh, will you two girls relax."

**Chris**: "Ignore the male."

**Hank**: Laughs, "Fucking C. Perry don't you know that you don't mess with a Hunter?"

**Emily**: "My twenty-five year old boyfriend is right."

**Hank**: "What have I told you have calling me that?"

**Emily**: Trying not to laugh, "Not to because it makes you feel old seeing as I'm only twenty-three."

**Hank**: "Damn straight."

**Nix**: "Oh Hank get the stick out of your ass."

**Linn**: Shaking her head, "I told Parker, that Emily wasn't enough to bring Hank into funny mode."

**Hank**: "Oh you want jokes Lynn?"

**Linn**: Gave him a dry look, "My name isn't Lynn, it's Linn!"

**Lex**: "I'm just going to play devils advocate and say that Lynn and Linn are the same thing."

**Hazel**: Rolling her blue eyes, "You are so stupid it's not funny,"

**Lex**: Smiling now, "How so Dara?"

**Hazel**: "If you call me that again I will burn you alive Derek Lexton!"

**Lex**: "Aw come on!"

**Damian**: Shaking his head, "I know it's my fault because I asked you two to come, but will you two shut the hell up!"

**Hazel**: "Fine, I'm telling daddy you told me that."

**Damien**: "I don't care I will tell mommy!"

**Lex**: "And I will tell Aunt Piper, I'm her second favorite."

**Everyone**: "Shut up Lex!"

**Lex**: "I hate you all!"

**Everyone**: "We hate you too!"

**Lex**: Looks down a little then up, "I was just kidding guys I love you all,"

**Everyone**: "We still hate you Lex,"

**Lex**: Looking 'angry', "Fine fuck you all,"

**Hazel**: "Aw Lex, we're kidding,"

**Lex**: Looks up to them, "Really?"

**Everyone**: Trying not to laugh, "No,"

-New scene-

Parker was walking around the Underworld, trying to find John, when she ran into the demon from before.

**Demon**: "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Halliwell that promised to kill all of the Halliwells." Parker gritted her teeth together, she should have known Janet would do something so stupid, "You put any more thought into how you going to do it? Burn the manor down? Kill them in their sleep?" He laughs, "You may have all the others eating out of your palm but you sure as hell didn't fool me."

**Parker**: "Nothing escapes you does it?"

**Demon**: "No,"

**Parker**: "Then you should have noticed that I'm not in the mood!" She threw a bolt at him and he exploded.

**John**: Clapped, "Good job, Parker, let Janet rule you like nothing."

**Parker**: Glares back at him, "That wasn't Janet that was all me!" She runs at him and pushes him into the wall of the cave, she puts an athame near his neck, "Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"

**John**: "Because you need me," He looks down to her hand and sees that its wrapped up, "She's fighting harder and you're losing, the battle."

**Parker**: "But I won't lose the war."

**John**: "Good, I like that about you."

**Parker**: "Who are you?"

**John**: "I'm Damian's uncle, Janet's brother. Welcome to the family,"

-New scene-

Mel was throwing fireballs at all the demons in a bar. She was angry not because of what her father had shown her, but because she didn't know if she'd ever remember or why she didn't remember. She had to leave, she couldn't be there any longer, just standing there made her heart hurt. Just watching how little her used to act, how she was with her brothers, sure she and her brothers, were good, they got along. But they weren't close, not as close as she saw that they used to be. She didn't even know that Wyatt had a son, well she did now, because Parker and Pacey plus Nix told her about him. But she didn't even know that while she was hoping for a family, that her family had in fact gone another generation farther. Sure the boy had been killed by demons, which was why Wyatt had joined the army. But hell she didn't even know at first that he had been married, but now she knew that not only have he gotten married and moved out of the manor but he'd fathered a boy, Luke Leo-Chris Hunter-Halliwell, and a handsome one at that. She had seen the pictures, he Luke had brown hair and deep light blue eyes, just like his daddy. Though it was still unknown how he did got brown hair when both his father and mother had blond.

She threw an athame at a demon that was trying to shimmer out and then threw another fireball at a demon that was trying to hit her from behind. When suddenly Future Grace walked up to her all the demons shimmering off getting away. She glared at the older woman, the one that hadn't told her or him (Vincent) about him dying. She hated Future Grace because she never warned them that he might die, that she'd lose him because of a demon, because of who she was.

**Mel**: "What the hell do you want?"

**Future Grace**: Sighs, "I felt that you were in pain."

**Mel**: "You're point?"

**Future Grace**: "I never had one Mel," She goes to sit down, "Tell me why you're here tonight."

**Mel**: "You mean other than the fact that my best friend is dead and I can't remember my family, oh no reason at all!"

**Future Grace**: "I thought you were past this."

**Mel**: "Well I'm not!"

**Future Grace**: Sighs again, "Mel, you have to understand, in time everything will make sense, Vincent's death, your lack of memory."

**Mel**: "How about the pain? Will that make sense too?"

**Future Grace**: "Mel, listen to me, you can't change anything right now, what happened was meant to."

**Mel**: "Well, as a Halliwell, I'm not going to stop wanting to change things, fix things!"

**Future Grace**: "I know, but like Parker, you need you to wait."

**Mel**: "Parker? What's wrong with Parker?"

**Future Grace**: "The question that you should be asking is how can I help her cause?"

**Mel**: "But nothing's wrong with her right?"

**Future Grace**: "At this second no, but soon, she's going to need you."

**Mel**: "I'll be there."

**Future Grace**: Goes to leave, "If this helps," Mel looks up to her, "You will learn more about your past soon enough."

**Mel**: "I know about my past."

**Future Grace**: "I was talking about when you were with RJ, before you met Vincent."

-New scene-

**Parker**: Dropped her athame and looked back at him in shock, "But you're… good."

**John**: Shakes his head, "I'm half demon like Damian, though my powers work differently, I'm not as strong as him, but then again who is?"

**Parker**: "Why are you? What are you?"

**John**: "AM I against my own sister? The answer is yes. Why should you trust me when I'm against my own blood? The answer is simple, because I'm Damian's side."

**Parker**: "I won't pretend to understand."

**John**: "Good, don't it will only give you a headache."

**Parker**: "How do I stop her?"

**John**: "You can't yet."

**Parker**: "Why not?"

**John**: "Because, she's hasn't taken over, you can only win, if she rules you completely."

**Parker**: "That will never happen, I won't let it."

**John**: "Take a deep breath, and remember what I told you." He stabs Parker with her own athame, "You're going to win."

-New scene-

**Damian**: Walked into a cave and came face to face with Gabriel. Out of all of the men that Parker ever dated he could honestly say that he could somewhat stand Gabriel seeing as Parker did save his life. "Peirce."

**Gabriel**: "Ay, Angel, what brings you to my cave?"

**Nix**: "Not even going to offer us seats?"

**Hank**: "So like a demon,"

**Gabriel**: "Don't think you'll be standing long."

**Wyatt**: "Can we not fight?"

**Chris**: "This is Hank you're talking to Wy, that's not possible."

**Hank**: "What C. Perry said,"

**Chris**: "Will you quit calling me that?"

**Hank**: laughs.

**Emily**: "Ignore, the gorilla."

**Gabriel**: "Yes Emily, I shall."

**Damian**: "Have you heard about any news?"

**Gabriel**: Turns to look back at him, "No, I'm sorry, no demon has, they say that she just disappeared, don't worry you're not the only one looking for her."

**Pacey**: Having only talked right now, "Who else is?"

**Gabriel**: "Well, I'm heard that Roderick was as well."

**Damian**: "Do you know why?"

**Gabriel**: "There's a legend, of two demons, raised by good, of them turning evil, and becoming powerful."

**Hazel**: "What does that have to do with anything?"

**Gabriel**: "Your mom was telling everyone. That you are one of those demons."

**Damian**: "That's not possible."

**Gabriel**: "Just what I've heard."

**Lex**: Looking at Damian's eyes as they fell, and filled with pain, "Who's the other?"

**Gabriel**: "No one knows."

**Pacey**: To himself, "Riley."

**Gabriel**: Not having heard Pacey, "You guys do need to do one thing."

**Linn**: "What?"

**Gabriel**: "Leave, I'm having a meeting, and I don't need demons thinking that I'm helping out Halliwells."

**Hazel**: "Even though you are."

**Gabriel**: "Well, I'm _evil_; I tend to lie to a lot of people."

**Nix**: "Not people, just evil demons."

**Gabriel**: "If only my old man was alive, he'd be cursing me to hell."

-New scene-

Mel stood on the Golden Gate Bridge trying to think of another way to find her memories, but the only idea that popped into her mind was to quit. Though deep down she didn't want that, deep down she wanted to go back to the past and try and stop RJ from taking her, but she couldn't do that, not only because no one would let her, seeing as the Elders didn't trust her, and her parents would most likely yell at her for thinking of doing it, they acted as if going to the past was bad. She knew that Chris and Parker had gone to the past when Wyatt had been evil. She shook her head. Wyatt evil, it didn't even seem possible, he was just so… Wyatt… so good hearted so trusting and loving. She wondered if in that future she'd been evil. She tried once to ask Chris and Parker if in the future with Wyatt being evil, if she was evil as well. Parker had played if off saying, its in the past, just leave it alone, but Chris, his face almost turned red from what seemed anger, maybe he was mad because she had been evil, it was the only thing that came to her mind. But even though her parents and Aunt Phoebe had lost Parker and Chris, Parker from trying to protect Chris and Chris because he had tried to protect Wyatt from the thing that turned him evil, there seemed to be something else, something that hunted her Aunts, Uncles, and parents' eyes, and she knew that it had something to do with both Ryan and Parker. The way that her Aunt Phoebe was around Ryan gave Mel the impression that she was proud of him, but also that she was scared of him as well, why Mel couldn't figure out, seeing as Ryan was in fact just a cupid. And for Parker, she could see that her Uncle Coop almost looked at her with disenchantment yet a lot of compassion, and some kind of sadness as well.

**Mel**: "Who knows, what the hell is wrong with them." She sighed to herself, it was times like these that she missed him more than ever, "Well, here I am, knowing deep-deep down, you're not going to show, but I just—…" Suddenly there are white and blue orbs in front of her, "Vinc—…"

**Max**: Stands there sighing almost, "Sorry, Mel," He stands there and she can almost see the pain in his dark green eyes, "Vincent, isn't going to come, he can't."

**Mel**: Didn't have to ask she knew who he was, by the way he stood, it screamed, Julian, "Max?"

**Max**: Nods, "So you know my _father_?"

**Mel**: "Something like that," She looks at him taking in his whole figure, he had bags under his eyes, and looked like he hadn't slept in a long time, he had a small cut on his lip, and a black eye, his robes had some dirt on the bottom, she couldn't help but think that Parker would have loved to see this, "So, why are you here?"

**Max**: "To help you."

**Mel**: "With what?"

**Max**: "You remind me a lot of her," He sighs, "Paige, even her name brings, tears to my heart."

**Mel**: Tried to think about if Parker had even told her if she'd ever dated Max, but nothing came to mind that told her if she did or didn't, "Oh?"

**Max**: "I know, you and I are in the same boat."

**Mel**: "Look, I don't give a crap right now, just go away, I'm here to think not talk to some deserting ass brat."

**Max**: Smiles now, but Mel can tell a hint of it not wanting to be there, "You really are a Halliwell."

**Mel**: "Yea, your point?"

**Max**: "Nothing, I'm just going to tell you, what Jane told you."

**Mel**: "What's that?"

**Max**: "You're not ready, no matter how much you want to be, you're not, but don't worry, you will be soon."

**Mel**: "That doesn't help!"

**Max**: "Fine, then let me say it better, something's going on, something none of you can believe, evil has returned, and the only one of you that in real danger, is Valentine, but see Valentine, if you don't help say Valentine, well, there's a big possibility, that Valentine will be lost forever, to evil." He sighs now, knowing she was going to have trouble with that, but he couldn't just tell her that Parker was fighting for control, even though he knew that she'd tell her parents and Aunts but they'd misunderstand, they'd think, this time that the Valentine going evil, would be Ryan.

-New scene-

Pacey was standing in front of both his parents. They were sitting in the living room of their home. Both of them were kinda worried. He had asked them to meet him there, and now he was almost playing a staring game with them.

**Andy**: "Okay."

**Prue**: "What's going on?"

**Pacey**: "I'm just going to say it because I know how much you guys hate it when I lie."

**Andy**: "What's wrong buddy?" He could see that there was some fear in his only son's eyes, and he knew damn well that Pacey was only fearing what Prue might say or think about him when he told them what was wrong, "You know you can tell us anything."

**Prue**: Seeing her son's fear, "Your daddy's right."

**Pacey**: "I know that when I chose to become an artist you guys weren't happy, mom you wanted me to follow your in your field and dad I know you wanted me to become a cop."

**Prue**: "It would have been cool if you did, but I understood why you didn't want to."

**Andy**: "And Andrew, I never wanted you to be a cop."

**Pacey**: "You didn't, and you understood?" That was a real shock.

**Andy**: "I didn't want you to get hurt, I hate that job sometimes, you wouldn't even beginning to imagine," He remembered his son's power to remember all his past life, that might have been more annoying, "Well maybe you do,"

**Prue**: "No, we're happy with whatever you did."

**Pacey**: "Okay just remember you said that."

**Andy**: "Come on, Pacey tell us what's wrong."

**Pacey**: "I quit my job," He looks down, "I know I'm disappointing you, I mean who quits a job that pays him good money?"

**Prue**: "Honey do you know how many jobs I went through until I found my passion?"

**Pacey**: Looking into her eyes, "Two."

**Prue**: Shaking her head, "Never mind about that, if teaching isn't for you, then it's okay, its not like we're paying for rent, I mean we are but, it's easy seeing as we all chip in for only the manor, look honey, do what you want, not what you think is going to make us proud."

**Andy**: "Because we already are."

**Pacey**: "If I would have known that, I'd have told you weeks ago."

**Prue**: "Oh Pacey, you are too much like me sometimes."

**Andy**: "I know it scares me."

**Prue**: "Shut up Andy." Pacey smiles and jumps onto his parents. All three of them laughing, "You could never disappoint us, Pacey, you're our little boy, don't you ever forget that."

**Pacey**: Kisses his mom on the cheek, "I won't."

**Andy**: "Good, and Pacey,"

**Pacey**: "Yes dad?"

**Andy**: "If you ever keep something from us again, I'm going to kick your ass,"

**Pacey**: "Got it, daddy,"

**Prue**: "And you better believe I will be helping him,"

**Pacey**: Smiling, "I understand," Both started to suther him in kisses, "God I love you guys,"

**Prue**: "Good we love you too!"

**Andy**: "Same goes for me, and it will always,"

-New scene-

Piper and Leo were cuddled up while they sat on the couch in the living room. Both were looking at a video of their kids playing around. Wyatt seemed to be thirteen making Chris twelve and Mel six. They were playing baseball in the rain in front of the manor. While Leo was batting and Piper was cheering them on from the porch where she wasn't getting wet.

_**Video Piper**__: "Come on, you can do it!"_

**Leo**: "Do you remember, that day?"

**Piper**: Starts to laugh, "How could I forget?" They share a smile, "You threw the game."

**Leo**: Holding her close, "Well, why would I want to beat, my kids?"

_**Video Leo**__: "Come on, Chris give me your best shot."_

_**Video Wyatt**__: "You can do it Chrissie!"_

_**Video Chris**__: "You ready dad?"_

_**Video Leo**__: "Oh yea."_

**Piper**: "Honey who are you kidding? They beat you fair and square."

**Leo**: "I know, that was a good day."

**Piper**: Looks at Leo with love in her eyes, "I'm happy, that you stayed with me."

**Leo**: "Just like I'm happy we took that risk."

They go to kiss.

**Mel**: Smiling, "Hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

**Leo**: "Of course not."

**Mel**: "Cool."

**Piper**: "So?"

**Mel**: "I want to thank you, even though I can't remember-remember, this helps too."

**Leo**: "Don't worry, you'll get your memory back."

**Mel**: "I know, but for now, it's okay, that I don't, I have this right?" She looks at the screen, "Is that Chris?" She sits down, in the middle of them to them, "Pitching?"

**Piper**: Looks back, "Yea, he knows how to pitch, shame he threw out his shoulder that one year."

**Wyatt**: Walks up and sits next to Mel, "I kinda think it was a blessing."

**Chris**: Walks up to them, and sits on the other side of Mel, "You would say that."

**Wyatt**: "I kinda like having a brother." He looks to his dad, "You're getting old, old man, why are you watching videos?"

**Chris**: "I know we could go play."

**Mel**: "Won't be the same," They turn to look at her, "I don't remember how to play."

**Wyatt**: Holding his head knowing what was about to happen, "Oh no."

**Chris**: "That's on outrage! Now Mel because I love you, we're going outside."

**Mel**: Shakes her head, "Maybe later, why don't we just watch us."

**Wyatt**: Looking at the TV, "We are a rather good looking family."

**Piper**: "Oh Wyatt, you worry me sometimes."

**Leo**: "Hey Piper, that's my first born, you know the rules, only I get to mess with him!" He starts to poke Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "Dad!"

**Chris**: "Yea we're normal."

**Mel**: Laughs and starts to tickles Wyatt, "Aw revenge!"

**Piper**: Chris laughs, "Oh you think that is funny!" She starts to tickle Chris now.

_**Video Piper**__: Smiles, as Chris throws the ball at his father, and Leo strikes out, "Better luck next time."_

_**Video Leo**__: Pulls her out with them, "Aw, who cares!"_

_The kids run around happily because they won the game._

_**Video Piper**__: "I love you."_

_**Video Leo**__: "Love you too."_

_**Video Mel**__: "Ew mom and dad are going to kiss!"_

_**Video Chris**__: runs to his parents, his brother and sister join in on their family hug, "Did you see mom?"_

_**Video Pipe**__r: "I saw you're amazing!"_

_Video Chris smiles happily_.

The family sat on the couch laughing.

-New scene-

**Parker**: Was in deep pain she didn't understand, but as she blinked her eyes, and as she opened them to find herself somewhere soft, she stood up not in the underworld but instead in her own mind. "What the hell is going on?" She looks around to see a pure destruction in her mind. One name came to mind, the only person that had been in her mind, sharing her body, "Janet."

-New scene-

**Janet**: As Parker was getting ready for bed, when Coop and Phoebe walked into the room. Both had troubled looking faces on. "Mom, dad?" playing along, she didn't need them to suspect yet, she had to play this close to the vest, "What's wrong?"

**Phoebe**: "Well, I asked you earlier why you were late to Ryan's thing, I want answer now."

**Coop**: Being the calm parent that Phoebe normally was, "We'll understand Parker."

**Janet**: "It was nothing really, I was just," She thought of the first thing that came to her, "Hunting for Janet," They both looked at each other, "I don't know what she wants with Damian, but it scares me, I can't lose him."

**Phoebe**: Sighs, now being a lot calmer than before, a lot more understandingly, "I know, baby, but you have to be careful."

**Janet**: "Don't worry mom, I will be,"

**Coop**: "You promise?"

**Janet**: "I do," Phoebe gives her a hug and kisses her forehead. Coop does the same. "See you tomorrow."

**Phoebe**: "Sleep tight."

**Coop**: "Have good dreams,"

Phoebe and Coop walk out of the room.

**Janet**: Looks around to Parker's room and smiles, "I'm in control now," She laughs, "And they won't even see it coming."

She holds out a potion and laughs.

The end.

Oh I'm scared to find out what's in that fucking potion. Other than that, yea it can't be good. Looks like Max came around to try and help Mel, well I guess he's not being useless! So unlike his other future self! And look at that Jane was really future Grace, now hear me out, that is going to be huge for next season. But for now, you're just going to have to only know that small amount about her. And I kinda feel bad for Mel, she still can't remember her childhood, but I'm happy Leo, thought of a good idea, and I even loved those little scenes anyways, please review! Again thanks to TBorah89, you really help me out a lot! So again—because come on, you know you want too—review! LOL!


	24. 1x17: Memory Lane

**Summary**: Mel is hanging around P3 and she runs into a guy. She doesn't know him. Yet there's something about him that draws her in. Wyatt gives her a warning message, but she doesn't understand fully. Janet as Parker causes a whole lot of trouble for Pacey. Nix realizes what happened but is it too late for her to get Parker back and find a way to save Pacey as well? Future Grace tries to help but does she make the problem a whole lot worse? If the kids fail will the power of four have to intervene? Or can they trust the kids enough to save Parker?

**AN**: Well hello, I say things have been going wonderful, well not for Parker, and Pacey they are about to have one hell of a night, but for everyone else I think they're doing wonderful. Anyways, Jane will now be known as Future Grace, though she will still be called Jane from those that have yet to find out that she's from the future. Pacey from Valentine's reality will be called, AJ and when he talks it will be "_**Like this**_" Pacey from Parker's reality will be called Pacey, and talk 'like this'. Again thanks to TBorah89! Anyways I hope you like. On with the show!

**1x17: Memory Lane**

It was dark so dark and so cold that Parker was shaking. Nothing made any sense. She didn't understand how John could stab her and right now she didn't understand why he had done it. It was raining a lot and her clothes were soaked. She didn't understand why in her mind it was raining. She wasn't normally a sad person. In fact just because the rain was her favorite weather didn't mean that it was always on her mind. She stood up thinking it might be better to stand up. Some light loomed over her from the moon. The moon was almost a mix of blue and green, and it was twice as big as it normally was, which was smaller and even a lot bluer. She didn't understand how the moon looked so beautiful in this horrible weather either.

**Parker**: With a raspy voice, "It's my mind, stupid." She looked up to the sky in somewhat amazement as well, "How else do you think the sky is covered in stars?" She kept walking and as she did this, she held onto her stomach in a lot pain. Another thing she didn't understand was how she was still hurt. Shouldn't her body, be hurt, not her soul? "I have to stop the bleeding but there isn't anything to stop it with," Suddenly she tripped over something, "Son of a fucking bitch!" She turned and looked down at her feet and found a first aid-kit, "What are the odds of that?"

**A Male Voice**: "Not much," Parker turned to look over at him, her mouth dropped, "Then again, you always break the rules, hell and the odds."

**Parker**: His name left her raspy voice, "Max,"

-New scene-

Mel was moving around trying to get through the crowd in P3. The place was packed again tonight. Though something was different than every other night, she couldn't help but feel change in the air. She made it to the bar and smiled at Lex as he walked up to her with a thin red straw in his mouth.

**Mel**: "Is it me, or does this night feel different?"

**Lex**: Smiles, he almost laughed, he had been thinking something like that, "Yea, so what do you want?"

**Mel**: She takes a seat at the bar, placing her hands on the counter, she starts to almost drumming them, "Just some water, I'm cutting back."

**Lex**: Nods and hands her a water, "And why's that?" He also throws her a questioning glance.

**Mel**: She opens the water, and gives him a wink, "Because, seeing as I hang out with Parker and Pacey I kinda realized that they love to drink."

**Lex**: He smiles and gives her a soft chuckle, "Just how they were raised, I guess."

**Mel**: Laughing, "I really doubt that Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue raised Parker and Pacey to be drunks."

**Lex**: Laughs now, "You never know, in this life." Hank and Emily with Chris and Linn walked over to them, all four of them laughing, at something Hank had just said, Lex being who he was had to add, "Aw, if it isn't my two favorite couples."

**Linn**: Rolling her deep brown eyes, "Fucking funny Lexton, really you should quit this job and become a standup comedian."

**Chris**: His sea-green eyes almost held some kind of pain but he puts up a small smile, "Yea, butt-wipe!"

**Linn**: "You know what, never mind, Lexton you couldn't cut it, I think Chris would beat you out of a job."

**Chris**: Smiling at her, "Oh why thank you."

**Linn**: A soft spark in her brown eyes, "You're welcome."

**Lex**: Shaking his head, those two needed someone to kick them in the ass, so they'd stop being stupid, "Sorry, lovers I'll keep my trap shut." His eyes zeroed in on Hazel and Pacey sitting together having a conversation, "Heya, Chris, you're cousin, he's uh…"

**Hank**: turning to look at Pacey, as he was really close to Hazel, he could see his cousin's eyes lighting up, and his smile full force, "Aw let them be."

**Lex**: Sending Pacey a look that could kill, "But he's a guy, and he's near my sister!"

**Hank**: "And he's like the little brother I never had, believe me, if they were together I'd think we'd know,"

**Lex**: "You never know it took a whole year to figure out that Parker had ever dated DJ,"

**Chris**: "OH god please don't bring that up, Wyatt almost killed the guy,"

**Linn**: "And let me remind you that it wasn't dating,"

**Lex**: "Then what was it smarty ass?"

**Emily**: "It was a fling, a spur of the second, romantic yet never going to happen again,"

**Lex**: "You know what though I thank god everyday, that Damian got off his ass, and told her he liked her,"

**Emily**: "I hear you, you should have heard her, when ever all his relationships went into the tollet all she could talk about was what she'd do,"

**Linn**: Rolling her eyes, "Aw don't remind me, now that was hell!"

**Chris**: "Oh no, what do you think Damian did every time some guy looked at Parker?"

**Hank**: "Beat the living shit out of him, that's for sure!"

**Lex**: "Like I said I'm just like their together now, it makes me feel, less annoyed when I've with them,"

**Emily**: "Yup, at least we know, that's one relationship that will last for a long time!"

**Everyone**: "Yup,"

**Nix**: Walks up to them, she was dressed in a P3's uniform black shirt, with the word 'Manager' on her shirt, "What the hell is taking so long to get people their drinks Lexton?"

**Lex**: Rolls his dark blue eyes, "Funny, Phoenix you want an award to go with your bossy ass title!"

**Hank**: Laughs, "Aw, man, I wouldn't fight with her if I were you."

**Mel**: Joining in, "She'll not only fire your ass, but she'll even kick it and as she's beating the shit out you, she will tell you to take it outside."

**Chris**: They all almost looked shocked. Chris walked over to her and grabbed her in a side hug, "Aw, Mel, welcome to the family."

**Hank**: Was on her other side, "I'm so proud of you!"

**Wyatt**: Walked over to them, he was dressed in the P3 uniform as well, but on his shirt it said 'band control', "Hey, I need five beers on the double."

**Lex**: Was looking at him as if he was crazy, "That's nice, anyways."

**A voice behind him**: "Here Wyatt, I got them for you." They all turned back to look at a guy with jet black curly hair, dark brown eyes, also wearing a P3 uniform, but his shirt like Lex's said 'bartender', he smiles at Mel a little, but talks to Nix, "Can I take my break?"

**Nix**: Nods her head, "Sure thing Jared, but make it a quick one."

**Jared**: He smiles a charming smile and a country ascent, "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

**Nix**: "Nope, not like Lexton."

**Lex**: Rolling his eyes, "Oh whatever."

Jared again smiled at Mel and walked away. Mel couldn't help but feel like she knew him from somewhere. She couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him.

-New scene-

Pacey was looking deep into Hazel's blue eyes. He couldn't help it, but he knew she knew more than she was going to ever tell him. That both frustrated him and made him a little gloomy. No one should know things that could make them change their minds for anything that would have made them happy. Though then again, they were almost in the same boat, the only difference was she could see a future that might happen/or it might not happen, and him he could remember all of his past lives. He lived so long he often wondered how the hell he didn't lose his mind. Or at least how the hell he didn't mix each single memory up.

**Hazel**: "Look, can't you just hold onto my word? Can't you just I don't know, let things go there own way?"

**Pacey**: Gave her a dry look, "You're talking to a Halliwell, Haz, you know perfectly well, that we have to know things even before they happen."

**Hazel**: Looks down at her drink, she did know that, she grew up with him, even when she got the power to see the future, all she was asked was what she saw, but all she could see was trouble, trouble and demons. She had seen so many times when her brother was thinking of coming home, but he didn't, she had seen Nix thinking of telling him no, she had seen what that would have done to both of them, and thanked god everyday that those demons attacked when they did, because if they hadn't then maybe, no most likely Nix would have told him no. "Look, Pacey, I know you think that you want to see and hear everything, but I'm not going to lie to you, right now the future doesn't look so great for any of us."

**Pacey**: Laughs in spite of himself, "Oh beautiful," He throws her a charming smile, "Well, at least I know, that your visions often change."

**Hazel**: She doesn't smile back, "But sometimes, it doesn't change at all," He now frowns, "You asked,"

**Pacey**: Stands up and nods a little, "Yup I did that."

**Hazel**: Tracing the rim of her glass, "Where you going?"

**Pacey**: He took a quick look at his watch, "Bathroom, relax, everything is going to be fine."

He walks away and Hazel looks down to her bandaged left hand.

**Hazel**: Eye's looking really evil and a dark brown, "Uhm, yea, you shouldn't have said that." She walks after him.

-New scene-

John was pacing. While Roderick was standing on the wall.

**John**: "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! But no I did and now look were I am!"

**Roderick**: Rolling his light blue eyes, "I may be the son of a very evil man, but come on, Johnny, trust me just a little."

**John**: "The hell I ever will!" He had given Roderick one task get him a soulknife, his only job, and now even though Roderick had gotten him a soulknife, and he had stabbed Parker, and now that Janet was in full control, Parker hadn't stopped her yet, she hadn't even given any sign of being alive, for all he knew, Roderick had let his hate for Parker outweigh his common sense, and now that stupid demon had fucked up everyone's lives, "I shouldn't have stabbed her."

**Roderick**: He was really starting to hate this demon, because he had to keep reminding himself that John was indeed a demon, the way he was acting right now, he really seemed like a human, and the one thing Roderick hated more than Halliwells had to be humans. "Oh will you give it a break! You did the right thing,"

**John**: Sent the younger demon a glare, "I really doubt that," Something told him, Janet wasn't going to be as easy to get rid of as he thought, "I really do."

-New scene-

**Pacey**: Walked over to the sink to wash his hands, he wasn't paying attention, but when he looked up to the mirror he found Hazel standing behind him, he almost jumps back, "Hazel? What the hell are you doing here?"

**Hazel**: Was standing with her hands behind her back, "Oh, Mr. Halliwell, how do you know what you see? Your eyes remain open, yet you are still in the dark." She took a step closer to him and he could sense there was trouble, "I'm not Hazel," She glamours into Parker, and starts to laugh, "But I'm not her either."

**Pacey**: He could at least sense that Parker was alive, though something was blocking him, he couldn't help but feel that she was indeed in deep trouble, "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my cousin's body?"

**Janet**: "Oh what does it matter? Anyways, I want to know. What do you think of Parker's new look?" Pacey looked at her and now he noticed what he should have before hand, Parker's hair was a lot darker than normal, "It almost reminds you of Valentine, doesn't it?"

**Pacey**: Sending her a glare, "How the hell do you know about that?"

**Janet**: "You learn a lot in the waste land," She walks again a little closer to him, "Like what I know about you."

**Pacey**: "Janet?"

**Janet**: "Aw, what the hell gave if away? Was it the dark hair, the cuts on Parker's hand?"

**Pacey**: Now looked at Parker's left hand, "What did you do to her?"

**Janet**: Lying through her teeth, "Oh, this cut, no that wasn't me, but I wish it had been."

**Pacey**: He knew his cousin, she would never hurt herself like that, that's how deep of a bond they had, he knew when she was in pain and in trouble, just like right now he knew that Parker was in grave danger. "I don't believe you!"

**Janet**: "Well you know what? I could give two fucks about what you believe." She brought her other hand out, a potion in it, "So tell me, I heard you remember, everything, and I do mean everything."

**Pacey**: Trying to reach Parker, even though that was a as likely as getting into a fight with a bear, while being in the city and nowhere near a zoo, "Parker if you can hear me, I'm going to help you, okay, hold on tight."

**Janet**: "Aw, Andrew, haven't you learned from the time you 'helped' Valentine get to the past?" She throws the potion at him and it hits in on his head, "You only cause pain, a whole lot of it."

**Pacey**: Started to choke, and his head hurt like crazy, "Parker… I'm… Parks… sorry—..." He fell to the ground.

**Janet**: Looks down, "Hum, tell Valentine I said hello," She walks past Pacey and shuts the bathroom door, "Then again you won't be able to tell anyone anything anymore."

_-x-x-x-___

_Things happen but we don't really know why, Once more you tell those lies to me, Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)____Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation.___

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**___

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_James Franco as __**Damian Tiernan**___

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**___

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring: _

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**___

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**___

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**___

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Cam Gigandet__** as Roderick Jayson**___

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Grace Janes**___

_And_

_Amy Smart as __**Janet Borne**_

_Matt Bomer as__** Jonathan Borne**_

_Zach Gilford as __**Max Bishop**_

_And introducing:_

_Ed Westwick as __**Jared Black**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show P3, its packed like crazy. Underlined by the song: 'Airplanes,' By B.O.B feat. Eminem & Hayley Williams**_

Mel was walking to the back of P3, when she bumped into Jared.

**Mel**: "Sorry,"

**Jared**: "My fault,"

**Mel**: "I'm Mel,"

**Jared**: "I know, we work together, I work at the paper."

**Mel**: Maybe that's why he had looked so familiar, she had seen him at work, yea that must have been it, though something told her that wasn't it at all, "Oh right, the guy that bumped into me."

**Jared**: He looked down at her and, "I see the hand healed."

**Mel**: She rubbed the spot that had been cut by mistake, "Yea,"

**Jared**: His eyes shined, "You don't remember me, do you?"

**Mel**: Not understanding, "Yea, I do."

**Jared**: Trying to play off all the emotion in his eyes and voice, "Not like that, Melzy, not like that at all."

**Mel**: Couldn't help but feel something because of that name, "I don't understand."

**Jared**: "Ask the Elders about me, then again, not much that they will tell you. You could ask, your family, but I doubt they want to relive that, I mean I'm just lucky that Aunt Piper let me live, much less hire me for P3 and Pipes, much less trust me when I'm near you,"

**Mel**: "Aunt Piper? How do you know my mom? Who are you?"

**Wyatt**: Had been watching them from afar, he now walked up to them, "What's going on?"

**Jared**: Smiles at him, "Just saying hi to an old friend, Wyatt, nothing more nothing less."

He walks away, and Mel watches him go.

**Wyatt**: Looking down at her with stern eyes, "Mel I want you to be careful around him, okay."

**Mel**: Looks back up to him, "Why? Who is he?"

**Wyatt**: Eye's darken, "No one, just some useless, demon."

**Mel**: She could see the anger rising in his light blue eyes, they almost turned a dark blue one that she had never seen, "Wy I don't understand."

**Wyatt**: His voice getting harsh, "Just don't get near him okay!"

**Mel**: Looks back at her brother shocked, "Okay,"

**Wyatt**: He pulls her in a hug, "I'm sorry, just promise me, you'll stay away from him, please."

**Mel**: "You have my word."

_**Wyatt's thoughts**__: "I can't let her get hurt again, I won't let him hurt her again."_

**Wyatt**: "Good,"

-New scene-

*Flash*

Pacey opened his eyes, he didn't understand why he could hear a ringing alarm clock. He hadn't had one of those since he was five. He didn't understand why he could hear lots of noise around him.

_**Valentine's voice**__: Sounds so young, "Come on, Ry, help me with homework."_

_**Ryan's voice**__: "Sorry Parker I'm going to be late, I'll help you next time."_

_**Valentine's voice**__: "Okay."_

_**Riley's voice**__: "Come on, Park, I'll help you."_

_**Valentine's voice**__: "You will?"_

_**Riley's voice**__: "Yea," He banged on the door, "Pacey get your butt up, your mom told me and Park to wake you up."_

**Pacey**: "I'm going you fucking pain in the ass."

_**AJ**__: That's what he was thinking of saying but he really said, "__**Okay, Riley, I'm going**__." He stood up, and Pacey couldn't be more shocked, he was in a five year old body, but the worst part was, he had no control of the body. The body walked over to the mirror and Pacey again was shocked, he was in his five year old body, but the worst part, even more than not having any control, was the fact that his hair was grown out a lot, the only problem that he had with this was that, the only reality were when he was five he had long hair was when Valentine was around hell another thing that told him that he was not in his reality was the fact that he was a lot slimmer than he had been as a child, he wasn't fat but he did have meat on his bones. "__**Ay man, my hair is messed up again**__."_

**Pacey**: "You're worried about your hair, that's not the fucking problem! Damn it, I'm going to kill Parker. If she hadn't managed to get controlled by Janet, then I wouldn't be here." He gulped, as AJ tied his hair back and changed his clothes to a blue shirt and some dark cut off jeans. "I really don't want to stick around for this."

_**AJ**__: Walks out of his room, and walked past Wyatt, Hank, a girl with blond hair, Linn and Chris as they walked off dressed for some demon hunting. He shook his head and walked though the hallway, he passed Lex as he was talking with Nix, both seemed deep into their conversation, he walked on, and stopped, in the kitchen, that's where his parents sat talking with every other adult, "__**Hey mommy, hi dad**__."_

**Pacey**: Wanting anything but to be there right now, "Oh great."

_**Andy**__: Wiped away his angry face and turned to look down at AJ, "Hey, Pacey, how are you?"_

_**AJ**__: He looks over at his aunts they all had looks on their faces that told him something was wrong, "__**Okay, dad, what's going on**__?" His mother went to open her mouth, "__**And don't lie to me, I may be five, but I'm smart**__."_

_**Prue**__: Sighs, "Sometimes I hate, that you remember everything at a young age."_

_**AJ**__: Shaking his head, "__**I don't**__."_

_**Leo**__: "Demons are coming around a lot more."_

_**AJ**__: "__**Trouble**__?"_

_**Piper**__: "We don't know yet."_

_**Paige**__: "You don't know were Hank is do you?"_

**Pacey**: Knew where Hank was, but AJ had yet to find out, "HAHA, loser doesn't know anything!" He didn't even find it odd that he was making fun of his younger self, "Come on, AJ, get a brain and look around you know perfectly well, that, Hank went with Chris, B, Linn, and Wyatt just like Ryan did. Those six met up with Damian, and now are in the Underworld, looking for trouble you know that!"

_**AJ**__: "__**I have no idea**__." Riley walks into the room with Valentine by his side, both were laughing at something, "__**Hey, what's so funny**__?"_

_**Valentine**__: Trying to stop laughing, "Nothing."_

_**Riley**__: Was still laughing._

_**Coop**__: Looks down at Riley, "Come here Coop, and tell your old man what's so funny."_

_**Riley**__: Walks over to his father, though he looked a little different that Coop, he had light blue eyes while Coop's eyes were a mixture of dark blue and light green, and Riley's hair was a lot darker than Coop but still he could pass as Coop's son, "Nothing daddy, just something Parks said."_

_**Valentine**__: Rolls her dark blue eyes, "Oh come, on, it was you!"_

_**Riley**__: "So maybe it was me."_

_**Silver's voice**__: "MOMMY!"_

_**Phoebe**__: Looks back at them, "What did you two do?"_

_**Riley**__: He looked almost worried now they hadn't done anything, "Nothing mommy, we promise!"_

_**Silver**__: Ran into the room, "Mom, demons!"_

_**Paige**__: "Honey, stay here with your fathers."_

_**Leo**__: "Oh come on Paige, we can help."_

_**Piper**__: "No you can't," The sister's ran out of the room, but unknown to anyone, AJ walked after them. "How many?"_

_**Phoebe**__: Had her eyes closed, she had been calling for a premonition, "At least ten," She opened them, "The older kids are with them, and someone else,"_

_**Piper**__: Starts walking into the room, "I'm going to kill those boys!"_

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, "This isn't going to be good."

_**AJ**__: Followed, and was in aw as he saw his mother and aunts working like a team, to kill all the demons, his mother sent demons flying everywhere, his Aunt Piper blew up demons as she tried to get to his cousins, his Aunt Phoebe was kicking demons and sending bolts of electricity at them, but her powers were a lot stronger than Parker's and Valentine's, "__**Cool**__."_

**Pacey**: Saw the demon that AJ didn't, "Stupid kid, move out of the way!" But the demon had hit AJ with a fireball, right in the back, sending him flying near Paige, "Oh you moronic five year old!" He could feel the pain, and then as he sense the pain, he wondered, if AJ died, and he was stuck in his body, would he die as well?

_**Paige**__: Ran over to AJ and started to heal his wound, "Come on Pace, you need to heal, come on buddy, heal for Aunt Paige," His wound was being healed, "Good boy."_

_**AJ**__: Opened his eyes, and sat up and looked at his aunt Paige, "__**Aunt Paige**__?"_

_**Paige**__: "Come on, buddy, let's get you out of here."_

_**AJ**__: "__**Look**__." He pointed to something and Paige turned to look._

**Pacey**: Didn't say anything but he saw what AJ had seen. In Wyatt's arms was none other than Mel. Like in Parker's reality she had gone missing, the only difference was, she had been taken at the age of five and Wyatt and Chris had found her a lot earlier. "Mel."

_**Piper**__: "Mel."_

_**Mel**__: Looks back to her, "Mommy!" She ran to her and held her for almost dear life, "Me miss you."_

_**Piper**__: Crying happily, "I missed you too, Mel, I missed you a lot."_

-New scene-

*Closing Time at P3*

**Lex**: Walks to the bathroom, to wet his face. When suddenly he tripped over something, he looks over to what tripped him and saw Pacey lying there passed out. He jumped up and went to check on him. "Pacey? Pacey wake up," He slapped the younger man a couple of times but Pacey was still out like a light. "Fuck," He looked up to the door now, "WYATT! HELP!"

**Wyatt**: And all of the other males rushing into the room he saw his youngest male cousin on the floor and ran to check his vitals, "Come on, Pacey," He was alive, but his heart was beating fast, really fast, "He's alive but something's wrong."

**Chris**: Had walked over and saw some glass broken on the floor, "Hey, Lex did you break something?"

**Lex**: Rolling his eyes at Chris, this wasn't the time for him to try and play twenty one questions, "No, I tripped over your cousin."

**Hank**: Walks over to Chris and see what he sees, "Is that broken glass?"

**Lex**: "Maybe he broke something when he fell."

**Chris**: "No, look, it's a bottle," He waves his hand and puts the bottle back together, "A potion bottle," He looks down at Wyatt and meets his brother's eyes, "What's going on?"

**Wyatt**: "Come on, do something with that, and someone help me with Pacey." Lex got up and helped pick up Pacey, "Let's get him to the manor, for some reason I know we're going to need the old people's help."

**Hank**: He would have made a joke about how Wyatt was old, but they didn't have time for his jokes, something was wrong with Pacey, "Yea, we'll get this stuff to them too."

-New scene-

Parker was standing in front of Max looking at him with anger in her eyes. But all he did was smile at her.

**Max**: He stood in front of her out of his Elder clothes. He was wearing his favorite black jacket, with patches on the back of it, and a dark purple shirt and dark jeans. "Now before you kill me!" He ducked as she threw a bolt at his head, "Park, what was that for? We used to be best friends."

**Parker**: Throwing more at him, "THAT'S WHY!"

**Max**: "Look I'm sorry I left."

**Parker**: Stopped throwing things at him and just fell onto her knees, "You left without saying goodbye, you left, without thinking about who you'd hurt."

**Max**: Sat down with her, "Parker," He lifts her chin up so she can look into his eyes, "I left because I had to go, and I didn't say good bye because deep down I knew I'd be back."

**Parker**: "Are you?"

**Max**: "I'm not done yet, but I will be soon."

**Parker**: "What are you doing up there?"

**Max**: "A little bit of a lot really, I help Vince with what I can, I watch over you, over JJ."

**Parker**: "He misses you, and so does David."

**Max**: He really didn't want to talk about his brother's, "I know."

**Parker**: Though she catches how he doesn't say he feels the same and wonders why, "Why did you leave?"

**Max**: He sighs, he didn't know how much he was going to tell her, he couldn't just come out and tell her the truth she wasn't ready yet, "I had to look for my dad, for my mom."

**Parker**: Looks down, "Oh,"

**Max**: "I found them, all they could talk about was how happy, they were that I found a family, how proud they were of me, because I protected you, and my brothers." He looks down, "I think I disappointed them, because I went looking for them, I left behind the life that they built for me, I left behind my family." Now its her turn to lift up his chin, "I left you behind."

**Parker**: "Come on, you didn't really go, remember, you'll get to come back sometime."

**Max**: He doesn't meet her eyes, "Maybe,"

**Parker**: Looks away, "So why are you here now?"

**Max**: "Because I'm supposed to help you, I'm supposed to show you how to beat Janet."

**Parker**: Looks back at him, "Ay, like old times?"

**Max**: Smiles, "Yea, like old times."

He really hated himself right now, he couldn't even tell her the truth about why he was really there. About what he was meant to help her see.

-New scene-

_Pacey was now in the body of a ten year old AJ. AJ had tears in his eyes, making his light blue eyes a whole lot lighter he bit down on his tongue trying to get the tears to subside but that didn't help it only made them come out more. Prue held onto his hand while Andy held the other. AJ couldn't believe that she was dead, the love of his life was dead. And all he could do now was cry. Cry like a little boy. Like a lost little boy._

**Pacey**: "So she's dead now, what are you going to do AJ? You going to just stand around and cry? No. You're going to yell, destroy things, and push Parker away. Yea, that sounds more like you as I speak."

_**Prue**__: Whispering in his ear, "Everything is going to be okay."_

_**AJ**__: Not believing her one bit, "__**Okay**__."_

**Pacey**: "Don't lie to the boy mom, you know damn well, that everything after this, goes straight down hill!"

_**Andy**__: "Come on, Pace, let's get you home okay?"_

_**AJ**__: Nods, and looks up to Emily as she is holding Julie in her arms, her father and mother standing side by side, they had just lost their daughter, they had just lost Bella. "__**Okay**__,"_

_They walked near a tree and Andy orbed them out. They orbed to the attic where they found Valentine and Riley standing there talking to each other, about something, Prue gave her little boy another hug and walked out of the room. She knew what he needed: his space._

_**Riley**__: Looks up to Pacey as Valentine went to the book, trying to keep as far away from Pacey as much as she could, "How was it?"_

_**AJ**__: "__**Small, really small**__." He looks over to his cousin, as she flips through the book, "__**What are you two up to Riley**__?"_

_**Riley**__: he was fourteen, and at that second he looked really old, "Not much, you know with everything that's happened."_

_**AJ**__: He almost glared up to the older male, "__**What do you mean**__?"_

**Pacey**: "Yea, push Riley away, because if you push Riley away, then pushing Parker will be a lot easier, you wanna know why?"

_**AJ**__: Riley ran his hand through his short black hair, "__**Riley**__?" A bitterness in his young voice, "__**Answer me**__."_

_**Riley**__: Trying really hard to avoid what AJ so wanted him to do, "Look, we might know who killed her."_

_**AJ**__: Walking up to him, almost threateningly, "__**And you weren't going to tell me**__?"_

_**Riley**__: Walks back, he doesn't want to get angry and hurt, his littlest male cousin, "Come, on, Pace relax, we wanted to make sure first."_

_**AJ**__: "__**And if you killed it, then you wouldn't have minded at all**__!"_

**Pacey**: "Pushing, him away, means that he'll keep his distance, meaning when Parker needs to ask him, about what she should do to get back on your good side, he'll have no idea, because he himself is asking that very question, but not only does that stop Parker being able to come back to you, it also pushes out a lot of family members, it almost makes you seem a little distant."

_**Riley**__: "It wasn't like that."_

_**AJ**__: "__**You think I'm going to take the word of a demon, just like the one that killed my Bella**__!"_

_**Riley**__: Looked hurt, he was always trying so hard to hide his demon half, always trying to hard to beat it, to forget that he was indeed half demon. He loved his father, and really believed that Coop Daniel __Valentín was his father because, Coop had raised him like another son, because Coop had given him, his first name, he was Coop Riley Halliwell, and he thanked god every day that his father took him in. But it was times like these when demons hurt his family when, he hated even being alive because he always thought of himself in more ways than one responsible from not protecting his family._

_**Valentine**__: Walked up to them now, she didn't hear what AJ had just said, but she could feel his anger all the way on the other side of the room, "What's going?"_

_**Riley**__: Looks over to Valentine, with hurt in his blue eyes, "Nothing, Parker, nothing's wrong." He leaves the room, he didn't want to start trouble, he didn't want to cause AJ anymore pain, because he really did believe that in some way it had been his fault, even though he hadn't even been near Bella that night, even though he had been home studying for a test with Silver and Parker, even though he hadn't even stepped foot in the Underworld, since B's death. "Nothing's wrong."_

_But Valentine had heard the pain in his voice, had heard the guilt in it as well. She sent a glare at AJ and he almost looked back at her shocked._

_**Valentine**__: "Nice, Andrew, real Elder like." She leaves the room after Riley._

_**AJ**__: "__**WHAT? What did I do**__?"_

**Pacey**: Shook his head at AJ, "A jackass, a huge fucking jackass." He looks up to the sky, "WHAT'S Next!" Though a lot of him wished he never asked.

-New scene-

Janet walked into the cave, and found both her brother and Roderick standing there.

**Roderick**: Stands up now and looks back at Janet in Parker's body, his fist tightens just a little bit. He knew Janet had changed Parker's look a lot, because Parker's hair was a lot darker than normal, all that was missing, was for her to have dark blue eyes and she could have been Valentine all over again. "Hello Janet."

**Janet**: "Hello," She looks over to her brother, "How long have you been waiting?"

**John**: Trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. "Oh, two or four hours not long."

**Janet**: "Couldn't get away."

**Roderick**: Walks up to her, "Aw, don't mind him, you know old men, always annoying." He holds her hands and looks at her completely, "You look amazing, that her body?"

**Janet**: "Yes,"

**Roderick**: Rubbing his hand on Parker's thigh, "I never thought of her as sexy."

**Janet**: Slaps his hand, "Off boy."

**Roderick**: Stands back, "Yes ma'am."

**Janet**: "Has my brother told you everything?"

**Roderick**: "I'm up to speed."

**Janet**: Walks a little and then turns back to look at him, "And?"

**Roderick**: "When do we start?"

**Janet**: "REALLY?"

**Roderick**: "Well," He looks over to John who gives him a slight nod, "Now that you mention it, I might need some time, to think deeply about it. Not long two to four hours. I'll be back." He flames out.

**Janet**: Pounds on the wall, "Damn it, I knew I was too strong," She turns and glares at John, "This is your fault."

**John**: Rolls his eyes, "I'm going to go get some air." He shimmers out.

**Janet**: And looks down at her hand, and notices how it has a patch of ice on it, she wipes it on her clothes and ignores it all together.

-New scene-

_AJ was eleven now. Pacey was bored out of his mind, because AJ was stuck in class. Though what Pacey didn't like was the fact that AJ was eleven, it meant that Parker was eleven, which meant Ryan turning evil was just up ahead. He couldn't help but feel like death was running closer to him than he knew. He bit the inside of his cheek, or at least AJ did. AJ was nervous, not because he knew Ryan was evil now, and he had killed all of his Aunt's and one of his Uncle's, or because Parker lay dying in the manor alone, no AJ didn't know any of that, so the only thing he feared at that second, was the test that was sitting on his desk._

_**AJ's thoughts**__: Closing his eyes, "__**Come on, please, let anything else happen, let my mom or dad walk into the room and have to pull me out because of something, please**__." He almost begged._

Pacey was almost brought to tears because unlike AJ he knew perfectly well what was about to walk into his classroom. His mother, she'd have tears in her blue eyes, her hair would be a slight mess, and what was worse was that she'd pull him out, and she'd be tearing up a little by little as they walked to her car, and when they got in fastened their seat belts, and she put her key into the car, and went to start it, she'd fall apart. He'd beg her to tell him what was wrong, and the only thing she'd be able to say would be 'I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry', then she cry each of her sisters' names out, and he'd pull her into a hug and he'd know, what kinda loss she was crying for. He'd know that his aunts were dead, he'd know, that now everything changed. But at that second all AJ knew was that he was wishing for anything to happen, anything for him not to have to take the test. He was still a child at heart, but soon Pacey knew, soon, he'd lose everything, his world, like all the worlds that he's ever lived in, would go spinning out of control, and he'd lose the ones he'd care most about. And that's when Pacey did start to cry.

-New scene-

Prue was looking down at her only child. She had tried to wake him up more than once, in fact she had lost track of all the times that she had tried to wake him, he looked so peaceful just laying there, a kind smile on his lips. Yet now she noticed the tears fill his eyes and all she could do was hold onto his hand for dear life.

**Piper**: Was holding the room, "It's a memory potion."

**Prue**: Didn't dare take her eyes off of Pacey, maybe out of fear that he'd leave her, or just maybe because she had hope that he'd wake up. "Any cure?"

**Piper**: Her heart was breaking for her older sister, "No, they used different ingredients, than the book did."

**Prue**: "Okay," She sounded so hurt, so lost.

**Piper**: Sat down next to her older sister, "Prue look at me," Prue had to tear herself from looking at her only son, her little boy. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise you."

**Prue**: Tears filled her eyes, "Okay,"

**Piper**: Pulled her in a hug, "I won't let anything happen to him."

**Prue**: "I know you won't honey, but I can't lose him again."

**Piper**: Got out of the hug and took Prue's face in her hands, "I won't let you."

**Prue**: "I know."

**Piper**: "Okay, now stop crying, I don't want my nephew to wake up and find his mother crying, that might scare him, because his mother is one hard ass bitch."

**Prue**: Let out a soft chuckle, and held onto Piper's hand, "I'm just scared, Pip, I don't know what horrible life he's remembering, and some of me, has a pretty good idea."

**Piper**: "Pacey is a strong man, Prue, he can handle anything that his memorizes throw at him."

**Prue**: "But he can't handle loss Piper. You know him, anytime that he thought someone was hurt and might die, he broke down he can't handle loss." She looks teary eyed at her son, "Maybe I babied him too much, maybe I broke his warrior heart, and turned him into a little boy."

**Piper**: "You gave him the one thing he's always wanted."

**Prue**: Looking back at her sister wanting to know, needed to, "What?"

**Piper**: She put her hand on Pacey's shoulder, held it tightly, "A family."

-New scene-

Parker was walking with Max looking around bored out of her mind.

**Parker**: "Well unless you have some way to teach me a new power, then I can't really stop Janet."

**Max**: "Aw, come on, Parker, old you would have been like tell me how to beat her."

**Parker**: "Well, new me knows I'm not strong enough."

**Max**: "I know."

**Parker**: "Then?"

**Max**: "New power."

**Parker**: Looks back at him, raising her left eyebrow, "Explain."

**Max**: "Aw, I'm not going to give you one, someone else is, in fact you can pretty much thank Janet, because your new power pretty much just kills her for you."

**Parker**: "Then why are you here? If all I have to do is play the waiting game."

**Max**: "Because, this new power," His eyes shine, with almost sadness, "I'm sorry."

He disappears and Parker looks around confused. She sees where he's left her and she sees that there's a wall in her brain blocking something from her, on the wall 'Valentine' is written.

**Parker**: "What in the world?" She touches it and her head gets zapped, "Ow."

-New scene-

_AJ was sitting in front of Valentine as she lay in bed with her eyes looking out to the window. He hated the fact that she was laying there as if her life was over. Maybe it was the pain or the frustration, but he had to try and get her up, even though he knew she was being too fucking stubborn to even move._

_**AJ**__: "__**I went hunting today Wyatt took me. We both looked for your dad, Silver joined us, she uhm, was a pain, hell you wanna know the truth, ever since you've been on this bed, she's turned in total bitch, and I'm not kidding I mean, she really thought that we were going after Ryan**__," His eyes became pained, "__**Sorry, I know how much you hurt when I say his name**__."_

**Pacey**: Looks into Valentine's hurting blue eyes, "She's not in pain because he killed her family, or because he's going to kill more of them, hell all of them. You don't know this you can't, but I do. Because I lived it, and I saw her as she fell to pieces. It's not pretty to know the hero is the only one that goes through the pain. I mean look around you AJ, you still have both of your parents, well at least for another week, but come on, you really think that spending your time with Parker helps her? Come on, you have to know that the more you speak, the more that you apologize to her, all you do is prolong it all." He sighs, "Then again, the only reason, she ever got out of this bed was because you bored her to hell!"

_**AJ**__: "__**I don't think she's going to ever be okay, then again who is**__?"_

_**Mel**__: Knocked on the door, "Hey, Pace, can you come here for a second?"_

_**AJ**__: "__**I'll see you later Park**__." He walks out and doesn't hear her._

_**Valentine**__: Soft and tears pass through her eyelids, "Bye."_

**Pacey**: Now hearing her looks at her in almost shocked, "Valentine," But he doesn't stop leaving with AJ, "You always listened, to everything, you stupid lying, sweet woman." His eyes water, because he now sees that, his time with her was indeed, not a waste after all.

-New scene-

Wyatt was pacing, while the others stood around worried not only was Pacey hurt, but Hazel was missing that's why Derek and Eva sat on the sofa next to Henry and Coop they had no idea where their little girl was at all and that scared them a lot. Janet was watching each and every one of them learning their habits. She saw how Wyatt paced when he was worried, how Hank bit his nails, how Nix was standing there looking down at the floor so lost, how each and every one of them acted when they were up against a wall.

**Chris**: Hands in his pockets having a frown on his face, "What's taking so long?"

**Leo**: Sighs and looks to his youngest son, "Chris you know your mother, she wants to make sure that she looks at all the options."

**Henry**: Trying to cheer them up just a little, "Hell they even called in an Elder, though we all know, those useless, fucks better know something or, Piper will blow them up, only after they deal with Prue's rage."

**Coop**: Lets out a shiver, "I wish that on no man."

**Wyatt**: Looks almost hopeful, "Any luck with the elders?"

**Eva**: "None yet."

**Derek**: "I don't understand."

**Janet**: Rolling her eyes, she was getting tried of playing this game, "That's not anything new."

**Damian**: Looking back at her weirdly, "Park?"

**Janet**: "What? I'm worried,"

**Damian**: "I know but don't bite my dad's head off. Ok? He just wants to understand, like us all."

**Janet**: "I know I can't help it."

**Wyatt**: Was looking back at her, "Is it me or is Parker acting weirdly?" He was asking Linn, but she threw him a look, that made him roll his eyes, "I'm just saying."

**Linn**: "I know Wy, but just not right now."

**Wyatt**: "Okay, but…" He stopped pacing as his Aunt Phoebe and Paige walked down the stairs, "What's the word?"

**Phoebe**: Took in the looks of her family and she knew each and every one of them was worried, though she felt one feeling that she couldn't understand, annoyance, "We don't know yet."

**Janet**: "Wonderful."

**Wyatt**: To those around him, "Come on, if that doesn't say something's wrong with her."

**Emily**: "Wyatt, not now."

**Paige**: "The elders know what was used on him, but they don't have a cure for it, they said that it was something that hasn't been seen before."

**Janet**: "Oh great, what else now?"

John shimmered near the front door, but he didn't make a move yet, he was planning this out, and waiting for the right second to make his presence known.

**Phoebe**: "But we're working on it."

**Andy**: "Where's Prue?"

**Paige**: "With Pacey."

**Chris**: "Don't worry Uncle Andy; we'll do anything to help Pacey."

**Andy**: Smiles a half hearted smile, "I know, you will." He walks up the stairs to go with his son and his wife.

The parents walked out of the room as well.

**Janet**: "Oh well, who's up for some demon hunting?"

**Nix**: Looks back at Janet shocked, "Did you hear a word any of the parents said?"

**Janet**: "Yes, Pacey is trapped reliving one of his past lives."

**Nix**: "Aren't you worried?" She stopped they hadn't told them about him being trapped in a past life, "Wait what do you mean trapped in a past life? They didn't tell us anything like that."

**Janet**: She snaps her fingers, "Damn, looks like I'm messing up my lines now, fucking shit." She looks over to Eva and Derek, "Oh well, I guess now is the time when I can cause trouble." She throws a bolt at them, and Mel puts up her shield and stops the bolt dead in its tracks, "I hate when people do that."

**Damian**: "What the hell is wrong with you?" Janet gave him a creepy smile, "Parker?"

**Janet**: "Oh honey-bun."

**Derek**: Looks back at her knowing who she was with just that one word. "JANET."

**Damian**: Looks back at her almost shocked.

**Janet**: "Aw, you remembered, you like my look? I think Parker looks a lot nicer in fact."

**Damian**: Face was red from anger, "What the hell have you done to PARKER!"

His yelling at made all the parents walk back in, all but Prue.

**Janet**: "Well if you must know, I put her through hell, who knows were she is now, her mind is like a graveyard, hell it wouldn't surprise me if she were dead, but never fear, Damian she's alive."

**Lex**: "What do you want from her?"

**Janet**: "From her nothing, from your bother." She smiles at him, "Come, on, Damian, what's a little evil for a demon? Its your destiny, believe me it is."

**Damian**: "Go to hell."

**Janet**: "I will, after I have your word that you will run it."

**Eva**: "Step away from my son, or I will kill you."

**Janet**: "Hurt me, kill me, but know one thing." She smiles an evil smile, "Parker will die as well," She looks back at Damian, "You better make up your mind, or it'll be a pity about what shall happen to Parker."

She shimmers out.

**Wyatt**: "See do you fucking believe me now! Something's wrong with her!"

**Mel**: "Not, something Wyatt."

**Nix**: Was pissed off, "Well then, let's go talk to the book, see what we can see, and save stupid ass Parker. So after that, we can save stupid moronic ass Pacey, and find idiot ass Hazel!"

**John**: Walks up to them now, making his presence known. "That won't be necessary I know what's wrong with Parker, and how to help your cousin, Hazel is in my apartment," He looks over to Derek, "Unharmed."

**Damian**: He was hella pissed right now, "And who the hell are you?"

**Derek**: "John,"

**John**: Looks back at Derek, "Uhm, yes, Derek it has been a long time." He looks at Damian, "You where what, two months? Ay yea something like that."

**Wyatt**: "Wait I killed you." They look back at him, "He was the guy that was fighting with Parker, when half of us got kidnapped."

**John**: "You can't kill me, I'm not of this world."

**Chris**: "Wait, you're beyond good and evil?"

**John**: "Not beyond, just around, I have no loyalty to any side, for I belong to none."

**Derek**: "You just love to help your family out."

**John**: "I could have let Janet kill your only daughter. I thought better of it, besides she reminds me so much of my best friend."

**Derek**: "We stopped being friends, when you brought that demon back!"

**John**: "Please, Derek, call her what she is, a bitch, one huge bitch."

**Damian**: "That's your sister?"

**John**: "And your mother, what's your point?"

**Damien**: "She's not my mom, my mom is named Eva Nicoli-Tiernan."

**John**: "My point exactly, Janet stopped being my sister, when she stole you from your father. I never wished for my nephew to have the life of our kind, a painful and sad one at that."

**Derek**: "Then what do you want from us?"

**John**: "Derek you and Damian can't help, in fact none of the young ones can." He looks at the three members of the power of four, "Its up to those that are the strongest of us, for now, that is you." He looks at them with almost hopeful eyes, "Everything is almost in play, I just have to hope you won't mind, and help me out one last time."

**Phoebe**: "What do we have to do?"

**John**: Smiles, "You'll see," He throws a potion at Andy and he catches it, "First things first, let's go save your son, from that agony he is now facing." He throws Derek his keys, "And go get your daughter out of my house."

-New scene-

_AJ was now 21, he was standing in front of the manor, it wasn't a museum like it had been when Wyatt was Lord Wyatt, instead it was almost a prison. Ryan had guards all over the place, and AJ had thought that his family had lost their mind now, but he did what they asked, he owed them all that._

_**Valentine**__: "So this it?"_

**Pacey**: Look at her, "Valentine, a strong, hardhead, Halliwell woman. She's the one we all owe, because without her we wouldn't have gotten our better future." He added, "I really hope this potion wears the fuck off." He turns to AJ, "Hey stupid moronic guy, stop fucking listening to Chris and Wyatt, and don't go in there, you're going to fucking die! You know it, I fucking know it, and you know what, I don't' want to die. Okay? Because Janet has done something to my cousin, mind you the cousin that we both like, fuck I think of her as my sister and she thinks of my as her brother, stop it now!"

_**AJ**__: But he kept walking closer to the manor, "__**I'm ready when you two are**__."_

_**Mel**__: Looks at Valentine, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Park, you know that."_

_**Valentine**__: "Come on, Mel, what are you scared that I might die when I get there?"_

_**Mel**__: "No, I'm scared that before you even get to go you're going to die."_

_**AJ**__: "__**We doing this or not**__?"_

_**Valentine**__: "Yea, we are, I was trying to help her fears, Pacey."_

_**AJ**__: Smiles, "__**I know but we don't have the time to do that right now**__."_

_**Valentine**__: "That's why I love you little cousin, you know just want to say."_

_**AJ**__: Rolled his eyes, "__**Anyways**__."_

_**Valentine**__: Did something out of her character, she hugged AJ, "I love you okay, everything is going to be fine, and you have to promise me, that as soon as we leave you leave too."_

_**AJ**__: "__**Park, this is me you're talking about, I'm gone.**__"_

_**Valentine**__: "I know you will be buddy, but I can't lose my lucky charm, got it?" AJ looked touched, "Who else would I have to try and keep me sane while I wished I'd go insane? None but you, cuz none but you."_

_They walked into the manor, everything was quiet, and it all seemed like nothing changed at all. Each and every one of them had some kinda of emotion in their eyes. For Mel it was pain, for AJ it was anger, and for Valentine it was passive, for Pacey it was blood cold fear. Suddenly they heard footsteps a whole lot of them._

_**Mel**__: "Attic,"_

_They ran to the attic and when they slammed the door shut the lights went on. They see standing in front of them is a black haired, dark blue eyed, six foot something tall man, he had a beard and anger in his eyes._

_**Male**__: "Hello, sister."_

_**Valentine**__: No fear in her dark blue eyes, the only thing that can tell that they are related to each other, their eyes and their hair, everything else was different, "Ryan,"_

-New scene-

Andy walks into the room where Prue is holding Pacey's hand and he looks over to her and sits next to her and their son.

**Prue**: "Hey,"

**Andy**: "I have something for you." He shows her the potion, "This will help him."

**Prue**: Looks up to Andy, the love of her life, "Andy, what if you're wrong? what if it doesn't help at all?"

**Andy**: "Then I guess I'm going to kill me some demons." She lets out a soft laugh, "I promise you that he will heal, and you'll be able to hold your little boy in your arms again, I promise you."

**Prue**: Held onto both Pacey's hand and Andy's, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

**Andy**: "And thank god you'll never have to find out."

**Prue**: Looks into his eyes, "I do, everyday."

-New scene-

_AJ was fighting the demons that were around him._

**Pacey**: "Watch out for the demon," AJ hits the demon that Pacey was pointing to, "Hey look out!" AJ doesn't see that demon but Mel does and she blows him up, "Moron watch everything around you!"

_**AJ**__: Smiles at Mel, "__**Thanks, Mel**__."_

_**Mel**__: "Just get your head out of your ass."_

**Pacey**: Turned to look at Valentine and Ryan they hadn't moved an inch. "I don't like it when they do that,"

_**Mel**__: "I hate when they do that."_

**Pacey**: Laughs just a little.

_**AJ**__: "__**You guys have to get out of here.**__" He holds out a potion and gives it to Mel_

_**Mel**__: "What does it do?"_

**Pacey**: "He's lying, he has no fucking idea."

_**AJ**__: "__**It'll get you where you need to go, I promise**__."_

**Pacey**: "You're just lucky that it did take them to where they had to go."

_**AJ**__: "__**Hurry, I'll get Ryan**__," He smiles at Mel and runs at Ryan, "__**Asshole**__!"_

_**Ryan**__: Lets out a huff. "You're going to regret that."_

_**Valentine**__: She sees what AJ has done and fear pass through her eyes, "Get out of here."_

_**AJ**__: Knowing now, why he had outlived his father, knowing now, why he was let to live a semi long life, for this very second, "__**Lord forgive me.**__"_

**Pacey**: "No, don't you dare even think about dying, I'm still in here, damn it! GET UP!"

_**Mel**__: Drank the potion and grabbed Valentine, but not before, Valentine got stabbed in the back by an athame, "PACEY!" She yelled as she saw AJ's head get ripped off, "Oh god." she orbed them out of there._

-New scene-

Pacey opens his eyes though he did feel some pain in doing so. Prue pulls him in a hug and he hugs her back.

**Andy**: "Thank god you're back, you're not going to believe what happened to your cousin."

**Pacey**: He had to ignore all what he had just gone through Parker was still in trouble, still in danger, "Janet took her over."

**Prue**: "How did you?"

**Pacey**: "Janet threw the potion at me, she also got Hazel."

**Andy**: Could see his son's fear, "She's okay, John had her safe and sound."

**Pacey**: "Now that I didn't know."

They laugh just a little.

**Prue**: Holds onto Pacey's hand, "Never do something stupid like that again."

**Pacey**: "As long as, you never take too long to save me."

**Andy**: "We promise."

**Pacey**: "No I mean it, I almost died."

**Prue**: "I love you."

**Pacey**: "I love you too mom, you too dad."

**Andy**: "You damn well better."

-New scene-

Parker stood up and wiped her hand on her shirt. She glared back at the wall.

**Parker**: "How the hell am I going to stand back from a stupid wall!" She stood up and put her hands again on the wall, this time it not only shocked her but it almost froze her hands, she looked down at her hands. "OW!" She shook her hand and now noticed that her bandage had fallen off, she now saw what Janet had craved, into her hand, it was an eye, but not just any eye, it was, "The Eye of the Wasteland." Parker looks back to the wall, and she just falls back down laying on the ground, "Son of a bitch!"

-New scene-

Everyone was standing in the living room. They had gotten Hazel back and filled in Pacey and he had filled them in, though he didn't tell them where he had been sent, he just said, 'let's forget it'.

**Future Grace**: Flashed into the manor in front of Pacey, she seemed hell bent on something and there was angriness in her voice. "Pacey, what the hell are you doing?"

**Pacey**: "Jane?" Looking at her confused, "What are you doing here now?"

**Future Grace**: "Don't you look at me, with your mother's blue eyes as if you don't have a clue to what I speak of!"

**Pacey**: "Jane I don't know…"

**Future Grace**: "How can you be soooo slow? Hurry up before…"

**Pacey**: "WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME AND FUCKING EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN!" He had just had a really long night.

**Future Grace**: If she had been any other person and not someone from the future, if she hadn't known how Pacey's temper was, she would have been offended and pissed, "Andrew you are testing my patience."

**Pacey**: "Believe me, you already fucked up mine."

**Future Grace**: "Parker's in danger."

**Damian**: Standing up now, "No shit Janet is in her body we know that."

**Future Grace**: rolling her eyes at him, "No you idiot, not of dying, of turning."

**Pacey**: Crossing his arms, "Explain."

**Future Grace**: "Well, in the future, you're not stupid, and you weren't just standing here! Hell I know that I didn't have to tell you what his mother was up to," Pointing at Damian, "Because you should already know."

**Pacey**: "Well I'm sorry that I'm a little slow, it happens when my weak ass cousin gets possessed by some psychotic lady!" Looking over to Damian, "No offence Damian," Then back to his Uncle Derek, "Uncle Derek."

**Derek**: "I don't really take what you say to heart anymore Pacey."

**Lex**: "That's the only good thing us men can do."

**Eva**: "Derek Lexton Tiernan Nicoli don't even start."

**Hazel**: "Ha, Lexy got yelled at."

**Lex**: Rolled his eyes, "Wonderful she's using my full name again."

**Damian**: "Can we get back to were you said? Parker is in danger of turning evil."

**Future Grace**: Looking back at him, "Gladly," She looks back to Pacey, "His mother has a plan."

**Pacey**: "Which is?"

**Future Grace**: Gave Damian a fearful glance, "He's not going to like it," Then back to Pacey, "And believe me, Parker won't either."

-New scene-

Parker was inside her head. Pacing around the little space she could pace. She wondered, if she barely had any space to pace up in her head did that mean she had a little head? Or a big brain? But she put moronic questions aside right now she needed to focus on what she had in front of her. Well she wasn't having anything in front of her because she was trapped in her own body, hell she couldn't even make sure that Janet even took in some air for all she knew Janet stopped breathing a long time ago and she was still alive in a dead body. But she didn't want to comprehend what was happening or what could be happening. The only thing she did want to understand was what that crazy lady was planning. Though she kinda already knew that she wouldn't like it, and something told her, Damian wouldn't be happy about it either.

**Parker**: "Then we have the other problem," She looks down at her hand, she knew that sign, she had read about it in the book, it had been made because it was a symbol of the wasteland, the person who wore it wasn't going to be happy for a long time because they were almost cursed to dream about the wasteland. So they'd stop each and every one of the demons that would escape the wasteland. Only a person that had been in the wasteland could inflict that kind of hell on someone on earth, they also got a power with it. But the only thing that Parker noticed was, "There's a line missing in the eye, she didn't finish, maybe she knew what she was doing and stopped, but does that mean?" The power that she got out of it, was when she touched another living being, they'd be frozen solid, "I'm not cursed?"

-New scene-

**Janet**: Was pacing, maybe it was because she was in the body of a Halliwell or the fact she was a little fearful that her plan would fail. She loved her son, and would always, but this was for his own good, he had to see that good was moronic and evil was where he belonged. And the only way for him to be able to do that was if his love was able to turn him. And she knew that this plan was the only thing that might make that a possibility. She was just afraid that it would fail that she would fail. "Stupid Derek, this was all his fault, I should have killed him when I had the chance," She shook her head, "But no, I had to grow a stupid heart and let that moronic mortal live, and now look at my son."

**John**: "That's going to be over with real soon," She glared back at him, "I trust that Roderick will show up."

**Janet**: "I know he will show up, what I'm worried about is HE wanted to kill her, and then what will we do then? One I will not get my own body and second," She came to a full stop, "My son will want to kill every demon everything that reminds him of me, of evil." Shaking her head and going back into her pace, "And besides, this girl is powerful I can feel it, her new power it… makes me… feel…"

**John**: Rolling his eyes, his sister and feel shouldn't even be near each other in the dictionary much less same sentence, "Feel what?"

**Janet**: "Hopeful," She turns back to look at him again, "For evil to have a winning chance."

**Roderick**: Walking into the room, "Many have said that about that girl, but she's always good at the end of the day."

**John**: "Why are you here I thought when I went home you weren't going to come back?" This had been part of the plan, to make Janet fear that she had pushed Roderick away, "Though I am glad you are back."

**Roderick**: "Didn't you want me to come? Was it not you who told me that I must, for I will need her powerfulness by my side?"

**Janet**: "You're not angry with her?"

**Roderick**: "So she vanquished my father helped vanquish my brother, what's my family being killed when she'll bring back my world? When she'll be her own family's downfall?" He smirks now, "All Valentine-Halliwells' are other Halliwells' downfall,"

**Janet**: "Good," She walks over to him, "Let's make this happen."

**Roderick**: He walks closer to her, touching her hair, moving it out of her face, making him see Parker's light green eyes just for a second, "I just want one thing."

**Janet**: Closed her eyes.

Parker had been pacing around madly when she felt like she was being sucked out of her brain. She opened her eyes and found Roderick was standing next to her touching her face almost lovingly. Oh she had some bad blood with him. Big time!

**Roderick**: "Names don't matter, never did nor will they ever," He brings her closer to him, Parker felt powerless near him, she couldn't move at all, "But one thing does for sure," His face gets closer to hers, "This is going to be… fun." Kissing her.

John stood to the back a potion in his hand, waiting for the right second to act.

-New scene-

**Pacey**: He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest still not understanding future Grace at all, "Okay," He covered his eyes in frustration, "Please explain again."

**Future Grace**: Rolled her eyes annoyed, "What don't you understand from: She's going to go find a strong demon have him turn Parker evil and then send her to get Damian! It's not that hard to get,"

**Pacey**: Looking at her now, "No, Jane I got that, I may be blonde but I'm not a dumbass like Wyatt, what do you, mean by once Parker turns she cannot be turned back?"

**Future Grace**: "Her powers are evolving."

**Mel**: "And how do you know that?"

**Future Grace**: "I'm from the future,"

**Mel**: "And you didn't think to tell me and Vin… him this when we met you?"

**Future Grace**: "It didn't come up."

**Chris**: "How about when, we ran into you at the Underworld?"

**Future Grace**: "So maybe I didn't want to tell you."

**Nix**: Looking at Pacey, "And you knew?"

**Pacey**: "I learn things it doesn't mean that you have to know."

**Lex**: "Makes sense for you to know that Parker was the one that was going to help save Mel. I guess she helped you out on that one."

**Pacey**: "Yea, Grace told me."

**Phoebe**: "Grace?"

**Future Grace**: "Yes, the one your son is going to marry,"

**Prue**: "And you just kept saying that she was a Seer from the future?"

**Future Grace**: Looking back at him confused, "Seer? You told them I was a moronic Seer? Have you lost your fucking mind! Don't you see how much that insults everything my family stood for!"

**Pacey**: "I didn't do it on purpose Grace, I was busy trying push Parker to go save Mel."

**Mel**: "Wow, she needed to be pushed?"

**Nix**: "No she needed to know that she wasn't going to fuck up."

**Pacey**: "Look it doesn't matter who told me, or why Parker did what she did, the point and the only thing that matters at this second!" He looks over to them all, "Is she's in danger now."

-New scene-

**John**: "Enough, Roderick, you must leave now, that was part of our deal."

**Roderick**: Looking back at Parker, "Hate to kiss and run." He flames out.

**John**: "How are you?"

**Parker**: Throwing him a look that could kill, "You stabbed me."

**John**: "Soulknife." He pokes her stomach to prove his point, "No wound, Janet has it,"

**Parker**: "I should kill you."

**John**: "Later, right now you need to drink this before, anything happens."

**Parker**: "Why should I trust you? You stabbed me!"

**John**: "For once in your life trust me."

**Parker**: Drank the potion and it burned her throat and it tasted almost like acid, "God."

**John**: "No, just demon stuff," He looks around, "Grace now get down here."

**Future Grace**: Shined into the room, and stood in front of Parker, with a saddened face, "I really am sorry about this, at first I didn't want this, but then I saw, this was indeed the only way to save you."

**Parker**: "What's going on? Jane?"

**Future Grace**: "Put your hands on my head, and Janet shall only feel the pain you shall not feel anything."

**Parker**: Looks back at John and he nods, "Okay."

She puts her hand onto her head and closes her eyes, at first nothing happened but in seconds things did start to happen.

-New scene-

_Ryan was standing in the manor, wearing a nice full black suit, he was getting married, to Grace. The minister had just asked her if she'd take Ryan._

_**Grace**__: She could see the love in his eyes, "I do,"_

_**Ryan**__: He smiles his charming smile, "I love you."_

_**Minister**__: "You may now kiss the bride."_

_**Ryan**__: He takes her in his arms, "Oh thank god."_

_**Grace**__: "Wait," Ryan pauses, "I love you more." She kisses him._

-New scene-

_Parker and Grace are walking around the manor. Grace looks five months pregnant._

_**Grace**__: "Ryan better be back before this baby is due."_

_**Parker**__: Rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, Grace, this is Ryan we're talking about, he'll be here on time and everything."_

_**Grace**__: "I know, that's what I love about him."_

_**Parker**__: She looks down at her belly, "Damian wants one."_

_**Grace**__: "Aw, what about you?"_

_**Parker**__: "Well, I told him when things get calmer, you know, with everything that we have on our plates."_

_**Grace**__: "Big responsibility."_

_**Parker**__: "Like what I said." Suddenly a swarm of demon shimmer in, "Son of a bitch." She looks at Grace as she was sent flying, "Fuck," She runs to get to Grace, "Grace hold on!" She jumps over fireballs, and energy balls, she throws bolts at whatever demons she's near, and throws iceballs at them as well, she gets inches away from Grace, when Roderick and someone in the back stand in her way, "Get out of my way you has been!"_

_**Roderick**__: "Yes love," He does and the other hooded demon doesn't, "Oh, Parker I'd like you to meet, my father."_

_**Roderick's 'dad'**__: "Hello again Parker,"_

_**Grace**__: "Park," She had some blood in her eyes and tries to hear what Parker's saying, but as she watches, Parker talking to the hooded guy, she sees him reach into Parker's chest and rip out her heart, Parker falls to the ground, with her eyes open, "NOOOO!"_

_**Roderick**__: "Aw, Dad, did you have to kill her? She would have made a wonderful wife."_

_The hood falls off and the Seer is the one behind it._

_**Seer**__: "I told you, call me sir, not father, for I am not your father, I just own his body,"_

_**Roderick**__: Fear in his eyes, "Yes sir."_

_They flame out._

-New scene-

_A rainy funeral, Damian was dressed in a suit, tears in his eyes a flower in one hand and a bottle in the other. Anger flashes in his eyes. Hazel walks up to him and can see the pain and anger deep in his brown eyes._

_**Damian**__: "She wasn't supposed to die, they did it, to get my attention, he wants me on his side, I'm going to join him you know I am."_

_**Hazel**__: "You're not, she wouldn't want that."_

_**Damian**__: He hands her the flower, and drinks from the bottle, "Can I tell you something?" Hazel nods, "She was pregnant, with my son, a month, she was scared to tell me, because she didn't want to tell me, get my hopes up and lose it, even though she's never lost anything seeing as it would have been her first, he would have been mine as well." His eyes darkened and he looked so much like Janet in that one second, "Its my destiny to die, just like it's my destiny to find that son of a bitch, and rip his head off."_

_**Hazel**__: "We can send someone, warn her, we can stop it from happening, find the demon before he kills her, and we can save her, you know it can be done."_

_**Damian**__: "What about Ryan? Uhm, you know as well as I do, he'll still be the same."_

_**Grace**__: Walks up to them now, "Then I should go, so I can warn her, she should know about Valentine, forget about waiting she doesn't have the time to do it anymore."_

_**Damian**__: "No, I'm going to kill him now, you stay away from him, or I will kill you, Grace."_

_He flames out and that worries them a lot, he's never been able to flame before._

_**Hazel**__: "We've lost him."_

_**Grace**__: "Here, yes, but in the past, no, he can be saved, just like Parker, just like Ryan."_

_**Hazel**__: "I hope you're right."_

_**Grace**__: She walks back to the funeral. And Grace looks up to the sunless sky. "Not more than I do."_

-New scene-

_The cousins were looking older and they had a lot more problems. Grace walked into the room she was holding a baby girl._

_**Wyatt**__: "…it was a demon we all know it was…"_

_**Mel**__: "Wy I agree, but what demon."_

_**Chris**__: "I still say it was Jared."_

_**Mel**__: Rolls her eyes, "You blame him for everything."_

_**Pacey**__: "Look, can we just get back to the task?"_

_**Grace**__: Walks up to them, "I said I'd do it."_

_**Lex**__: "We don't want to put you in that kind of position."_

_**Grace**__: "What position?"_

_**Silver**__: "You go, you might die and you won't ever see, Little Silver ever again."_

_**Grace**__: Looks down at her only daughter, "I can't do that but," She looks up to them now, "She has her aunt and Uncles to protect her."_

_**Mel**__: "She will always have us."_

_**Nix**__: "But that's not the point."_

_**Grace**__: "Look, Damian's evil, Parker's dead, and Ryan… he's not here anymore, I have nothing but pain here." She looks down to her little girl, "I grew up without a father, I know that kind of pain, no little girl should lose their daddy at a young age, I won't let little Silver go through that, I can't do that."_

_The memory faded away._

-New scene-

More flashes through Parker's mind but those last two told her everything she needed to know. All the others hurt her mind and made her fall to her knees. She had seen Damian evil, but the worse part of it all, she had seen him kill himself over grief though yes he was still alive, but he had been evil, he had become the one thing he hated the most. The only thing that she got out of that, was that, she had to save him, she had to find a way to stop that from happening. They had talked about a demon, about him killing Parker, she'd have to start with him. Though she doubted it was Jared he wasn't a demon.

**Phoebe**: "Parker are you okay?"

**Parker**: Looks up to her mom, and almost runs to her arms, "Oh thank god, you're real."

**Phoebe**: "Of course I'm real."

**Parker**: "I love you."

**Phoebe**: "I know you do, are you okay?"

**Parker**: "Yes, beside the fact that I was trapped inside my head, I'm cool."

**Piper**: "Let's just take her home."

**Prue**: "Pacey is going to be happy to see you."

**Paige**: "That's not the only one that's going to be happy."

-New scene-

They orbed into the living room of the manor, and Parker looks around to them all.

**Parker**: "What?"

**Pacey**: "What, did you kill Janet?"

**Parker**: "Maybe I'm not sure," Nix pulls her hair, "What?"

**Nix**: "Its not a wig."

**Parker**: "What are you…"

**Damian**: "You're okay?"

**Parker**: Her mind flashes back to him evil, "Yea, I'm okay."

**Damian**: He grabs her in a hug, "Thank god."

**Parker**: Close her eyes and holds onto him for dear life, "I love you, Damian, with all my heart." She knew what she had to do, and she didn't like it one bit.

**Damian**: "I love you too."

She was going to have to save him. That wasn't the bad part, how she was going to have to do it, now was the bad part. What she'd do to push him away, was about to be the one thing, she'd regret all her life, she could already see it coming.

The end.

Wow I felt bad for Pacey, not only was he stuck in AJ's body and he couldn't save himself, but he had to go through all of that again. But at least Hazel was okay, John kept her safe, at least he helped her out a lot, who knows what Janet would have done to her. And thank god or should I say Grace, that Janet has been kicked out of Parker's body, seeing as she felt all the pain from the brain-drain that Parker just got. But Damn Parker's got a new power, one that's going to cause a lot of trouble for both her and Damian's relationship. That sucks about him being Evil I really wish that it wasn't true, but memories don't lie or at least future one's don't. I wonder what's Parker going to do. Ay who knows, well I do, but that's not the point. Anyways, please review! Come one, you know you need to, at least now you do!


	25. 1x18: Best Friends

**Summary**: Jared is trying to explain to Wyatt why he should get a chance to see Mel. He was her best friend. But why is Wyatt so dead set that she should stay away from him? Nix deals with some nightmares, and her only option is to talk to Hazel seeing as she is the nightmare queen. Roderick is up to something, and Gabriel needs a favor. Parker does something that she thinks is for the greater good, but deep down she just wants to ignore the greater good and not do it at all.

AN: Okay let me start off by saying I'm sorry to '_Melinda Faith Halliwell' _because I told you I would update a week ago, but school thought it was cool so they gave me one hell of a hard last week, but thankfully now that I'm out of school, I'm going to have more time to update, so I will promise that I will try with all my might to start to update every week! So again I'm sorry, that I didn't update before, and I really hope you guys and gals like this episode trust me, its going to end with one hell of a shocker!

**1x18: Best Friends?**

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." — Marilyn Monroe_

**Parker**: It had been almost a week, and right now she was running through the rain, it helped her try and think through the problems that she was having at that second. The one major problem that kept annoying her was that she had no clue how she was going to stop Damian from turning evil. She had no clue how she was going to defeat whatever demon that had killed her, seeing as he killed her, and she in the future should have had stronger powers, she was weak here, and she had no clue if it was even possible to kill said demon. Her gut told her everything would turn out fine, but then again when was the last time her gut had been right? There was a soft buzz in her pocket and she looks down at it, and reads 'Damian', she can't help but not want to answer him so she pressed 'quiet' making him think her phone was still ringing and she might pick up any second until the phone would in fact send him to her voice message.

She did know one thing, whatever she was going to do, it had to be today, or at least, she'd have to start today, and as she looked up to the manor, all she wanted to do, was fall down on her knees and get in the fetal position and cry her eyes out, scream and throw bolts around, let her emotions control her, anything to let her smile just once, but now as she entered the manor, through the kitchen and she saw her aunts and her mother having a conversion with someone, she couldn't help but feel so powerless, in a powerful home.

**Phoebe**: Smiles, "Hey baby," Parker nods her head but doesn't answer her mother with her famous smile, and that worries Phoebe a lot. Phoebe also notices the fact that Parker still hadn't dyed her hair back to its normal light brown, though light brown was her everyday color, it wasn't her real hair color, the dark brown that she had on now was indeed her real hair color. "Everything okay?"

**Parker**: "Peachy," She looks back and found Gabriel standing there, with a half smile on his worried filled face, "Gab?"

**Gabriel**: Trying to almost avoid her eyes, "Hey Park,"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes slightly, "What are you doing here?"

**Gabriel**: He stuck his hands in his pockets, "I need a favor, it's kinda big." He smiles as Mel walks into the room holding the book, "You found him?"

**Mel**: Walking up to Gabriel, "I'm a witch, what do you think?"

**Gabriel**: His eyes had a light gleam in them, "I will never doubt your Halliwell blood again." He smiles almost a flirting smile, and he looks back at Parker who is standing behind him, with her not so amused face, and her arms crossed over her chest, "DK?"

**Parker**: Stern look, "No,"

**Gabriel**: Softly chuckles, "Don't, worry, DK, Aunt Piper already told me, no laying any hands on her Mel, she'll blow me up."

**Piper**: "Damn straight,"

**Mel**: "Mom, like I told Wy and Chris, and throw in Dad, I'm done dating demons, I might be done dating in general."

Then most turned to look at Parker as if half expecting her to go into a fit of rage that her cousin was almost giving up dating, but all Parker did was look back at Mel, with no emotions in her light green eyes.

**Parker**: "What do we got?"

-New scene-

_Everything was dark and black. The floor was slippery and she couldn't help but fall as she tried to run for her life. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. All she wanted to do was wake up. Because she knew deep down that's what this was, it had to be a dream nothing else made any sense. She turned to look back, her long light brown hair stopped her from seeing behind her, and right now she thanked god that it did._

_**A Voice**__: "You think you can run? Oh come on, Halliwell, you can't run, hell you know what I just made a mistake, you're not even a Halliwell, you're a second ass rate bitch! And I'm going to love when I gut you like a fish! Bitch, get back here now!"_

_She ran faster not seeing the rock that was in front of her she tripped and almost did a baseball dive; now as she looked up, she noticed she was at the manor. And what scared her the most was that her mother and father were entering the manor but not in their normal happy manner, there was something wrong, deadly wrong. There was anguish and a whole lot of wretchedness in their eyes. She could see her mother was crying what shocked her more was her father was doing the same, in all the years she knew her dad, he never cried, never, it wasn't that he didn't show emotion because he did, he just never had anything that was so sickening that made he want to cry. She got up from the sidewalk and walked to them._

_**Paige**__: Was holding onto Henry, trying her best to hold it all together, "Oh god," She couldn't though, "OH Henry," She cried and he pulled her to him, "I-I,"_

_**Henry**__: Held onto her, trying with all his might not to cry anymore, not to let the tears fall, he didn't dare let her see him with tears in his eyes, he was supposed to be strong, but all he could do was just let the tears fall, "I know, Paige I know."_

_**Paige**__: "Just lie to me, please, just tell me, I'm dreaming, that everything will be back to the way it was just a week ago, please I want to go back."_

_**Henry**__: "It's going to be okay, I promise you babe, everything is going to be okay."_

_**Paige**__: Sniffs and looks up back to him, "You're right; I'm going to kill that mother fucker."_

_**Henry**__: "Paige,"_

_**Paige**__: "No, let's go in, we have to, for the kids."_

_**Henry**__: Stops her from going, "No, look at me," She does, "I'm not letting you go and kill that motherfucker, it isn't our fight."_

_**Paige**__: "YOU CAN'T TELL ME IT'S NOT MY FIGHT! HE KILLED MY BABY!"_

_**Henry**__: Pulls her close now, "I can't lose you too, please, just let me just keep you."_

_**Paige**__: Could hear the fear, and the sorrow in his voice, "Let's just go inside."_

_**Henry**__: Nods, "For the kids."_

_**Paige**__: Looks into his eyes, "I love you."_

_**Henry**__: "I love you too."_

_She now saw as they entered the room that the manor was filled with grieving people and she couldn't help, but see people she hadn't seen in years. From ex boyfriends, to friends from high school, god they made her feel old. She looked around the room again, and she found her sister and brother standing around, both weren't talking to another, both weren't even looking at each other._

_**Mel**__: Walks up to them, "Hey,"_

_**Emma**__: "Hey,"_

_**Hank**__: "I'm going to go see what's talking them so long."_

_He walks away, and Emma looks back at him, pained._

_**Emma**__: Talking to Mel, but looking at Parker and Pacey, "I never knew this before."_

_**Mel**__: "What?"_

_**Emma**__: "She was the glue," She turns to look at Mel, "She was like a sister to Parker and Pacey, she was always down to going with them anywhere." She cries a little, "God, I never really knew her, I guess, no one really does, I mean, me, Silver, and Ryan, we moved away, and yea we come around, but, we don't really know them. We don't know anything about our younger siblings, and god, now that she's gone, I can't but feel, like I lost myself, even though I never knew it, she and I were one."_

_Nix kept walking and she saw Lex or at least the back of his head, she ran to him now knowing he'd be able to explain to her what was happening. But as she walked over to him, and she saw that he had tears in his eyes, her heart broke._

_**Nix**__: "LEX? Hey, what's wrong? Its me, Nix!"_

_**Lex**__: Looking down at something, "I miss you so much."_

_**Nix**__: Looked at his gaze, and now she ate her own words, she was staring at herself in a coffin, "No, No."_

_**Lex**__: Took out a ring and put it on her finger, "I was going to ask you to marry me again," He slid it down her finger, "I will never love another like I love you."_

_**Roderick**__: "So sad, little Non-Halliwell," He looks straight at her, and scares her a lot, "Boo!"_

**Nix**: Jumped up, almost screamed, but thank god that her screams were caught in her throat, she took in deep patches of air. "DAMN IT! I thought I was over this. DAMN IT!"

-New scene-

Linn was looking around watching as Chris's class was taking a test. She couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute in his black robes his hair just a little longer than normal a kind smile on his face, yet a stern look in his eyes. Then she bit down on her lip, she wasn't supposed to see him like that. He was like her brother-in-law they weren't supposed to see each other like that. Besides, she thought, he must have been going out with some hot teacher that kept walking into his room, almost every part of the day.

**A Voice**: "You know, if you keep staring, you're going to break your eyes." Linn looked up and saw her sister, staring down at her, her dark blue eyes held a sparkle in them, and she had her dark blonde hair down this time. "Why you here Linn?"

**Linn**: Shook her head, she knew this was stupid, coming to Magic school where her sister worked, and trying to take Chris demon hunting with her. She didn't need her older sister on her ass, she looked back at her with a kind smile, and bluffing brown eyes, "Oh you know B, I'm just, here for the free disgusting coffee that you teachers get."

**B**: Took a seat next to her little sister, knowing damn well that she was lying, "Oh come on Linn, I know you so don't lie."

**Linn**: "Fine," Her eyes went back to look at Chris, "I'm waiting for Chris."

**B**: "Going to go on that date?"

**Linn**: Rolled her eyes, she was so spending too much time with Halliwells; she was now using their attitude problems as her own, "Funny."

**B**: Sighing and sitting back in her chair, "Hey I asked, right?"

**Linn**: Nods, "We're just going to hang, you know."

**B**: "Then you won't mind if I join you," Trying to push her sister into telling her the truth, "Right?"

**Linn**: "Bian… Don't be a buzz kill."

**Bian…**: Laughs, and Linn almost records the sound in her mind, its been a long time, since she heard her older sister laugh, without pain in her blue eyes, "You're not funny."

**Linn**: "The sad part is you think you are."

**Bian…**: "I don't think it I know it!" Linn, shook her head, "L, I'm going to ask you something, and yea I know I shouldn't do this, because I should just move on, like mom told me too, but I can't no matter how much I try, I'm still, hoping—" She let the last part hang in the air, and Linn looked down at the mug, she knew exactly what her sister was about to ask her, "How's Wyatt?"

**Linn**: Looks up now, and can see the tears that she knows damn well aren't going to fall from her older sister's eyes, they made them sparkle and shine, "He's doing better, a lot better." She held her sister's hand, "How about you?"

**Bian…**: Smiles just a little, though, her eyes show how much it pains her to do so, "I'm getting better, so stop worrying." She gets up to leave.

**Linn**: "He misses you, like crazy," Bian… stopped walking just a little, "He asked for you." Her sister turns.

**Bian…**: Shock in her voice, "He did?"

**Linn**: Nods and walks up to her now, "He didn't in so many words, but B I can see it in his eyes, he's just not the same."

**Bian…**: "Then maybe he should have thought about that, before he left me for the army, maybe he should have saw me back then." She walked away, she knew she was being stubborn, but she couldn't handle seeing Wyatt right now, she'd lose her mind with both fear and happiness. Fear because she still loved him and didn't want to lose him, and happiness because she would always love him and nothing would ever change that.

**Chris**: Walks up to Linn and puts his arm over her shoulder and pulls her close to him, she looks up at his sea-green eyes that he got from his father, "I've tried Linn, with both of them."

**Linn**: "They miss each other, why do they have to be soooo stupid?"

**Chris**: Shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know, Linn, but I promise you one thing."

**Linn**: "They're going to get back together, even if I have to bring in the big guns."

**Chris**: "Think Parker would be enough?"

**Linn**: A stern look in her eyes, "I know it!"

-New scene-

Hank was staring down at Emily; both had fallen asleep in his bed. Fully clothed, he tucked her hair behind her ear, so he could see her better, he couldn't believe that right now, he was beyond happy, he just couldn't figure out why, he was this happy. It didn't matter right now all that did was the fact that she made his world shine a lot brighter by just being there.

**Emily**: Opens her eyes, and looks into his brown eyes that held a hint of gold in them, "I think its cute you're so happy I'm around." She smiles as he blushes, she didn't know how she had gotten so lucky, Halliwell men, weren't like any other males out in the world, they were kind, gentle, full of joy, and all of them protected to a point. But what made them all different was they had one thing that the others did not, for Wyatt he had a heart so big that he could fit the whole world in it, but the most important part was, that his big heart even though it was huge, it was at that second, wounded, but she knew not beyond repair. Ryan was the same in his own way, he was sweet, and kind and out of all the males in his family he was the most in touch with his romantic side. Chris on the other hand was rough around the edges, but he held a sweetheart interior that was worth getting into. Pacey had a bond that was like no other, when he dated someone, he made them feel like when the room was packed with other attractive women, that she was the most attractive of them all, and he had a way with words, that the boy could write poetry if he tried. But out of all of them Hank was in her mind the best, he has soft and hardheaded, like all other Halliwell males, but his jokes could wipe out the rain if he told it a joke and you could see when he was in love, because his eyes would almost change color, to a lighter brown that would have hints of gold in them, making his eyes sparkle, "Henry, I really like you."

**Hank**: Though he would never admit it to her, he loved how his name sounded as she said it, "Oh yea?"

**Emily**: "I'm glad Parker talked me into this, I would have never known you felt the same."

**Hank**: Now looks almost confused, "Huh?"

**Emily**: "Well, don't laugh."

**Hank**: "I could never laugh at anything that leaves your lips, only if you wanted me to."

**Emily**: Was touched again, he smiles down at her and sends her a wink, and she pulls him to her, "I liked you since we were in high school."

**Hank**: Shook his head, "See this is why, I knew that Parker should have been a cupid at the age of one."

**Emily**: "She was, you just didn't know it."

**Hank**: "Well prepare to get your world rocked."

**Emily**: Now it was her turn to look confused, "Why?"

**Hank**: "Because, I liked you back then too, it was just, you were always with some loser, I lost my nerve."

**Emily**: Puts her arms around his neck, and he holds her close to him, "Me too!"

Both laugh, at how they could have had this sweet love, instead of all those painful relationships that all ended the same.

**Hank**: "God I love Parker right now."

**Emily**: Laughs, "Me too."

They start to kiss. Both thanking Parker, she had done them a huge favor and both were glad she had meddled with them.

-New scene-

Pacey was looking at his Grandfathers, with solemn faces, he didn't know how he had ended up in front of them. Normally if he was having problems with his flash backs he'd go over to Chris's room and talk it out with him. But his cousin was at work. And Wyatt was well, right now he had no idea were the hell Wyatt was, but one thing was for sure he wasn't at work. So he did know how he ended up here, he just didn't understand why both of them were looking at him like he shouldn't have been there.

**Sam**: Looked at Pacey, "So what brings you here Pace?"

**Victor**: "Has to be the free beer."

**Pacey**: Put his hand on the back of his neck, "No, at least not yet," He looked up to both of them, seeing again their normal smiles, "Okay, so I'm here because I'm having a problem, see, now that Parker's thinking that it's a great idea to leave her hair, dark brown—…"

**Victor**: "She left her hair, like Valentines?"

**Pacey**: "Yea,"

**Sam**: "She looks the same?"

**Pacey**: "Yea, but that's not—…"

**Victor**: Looking at Sam, "Wonder what, Phoebe's thinking?"

**Sam**: "Coop can't be that happy about it."

**Pacey**: Trying to get back their attention, "Hey, can we get back to—…"

**Victor**: "I told them to just tell her, it would be a lot easier."

**Sam**: Shaking his head, "They're not going to do that, they can't even say Parker without flashing back to Valentine, why do you think Phoebe and the other sisters sometimes call her Paige?"

**Victor**: "She deserves to know."

**Sam**: "I couldn't agree more Vic, but they have to think about Ryan."

**Victor**: "He isn't the same man Sam, he's a lot better."

**Sam**: "What you mean is, he has a heart, but believe me, that heart is a lot weaker than the other Ryan's."

**Victor**: "But he should still know."

**Sam**: "But it will only hurt him."

**Pacey**: Stood up, now having enough of their banter, "THAT'S IT! Can we get back to me? I don't mean to sound self centered, but fuck, Parker's not having flash backs, and I don't ever think she will, Ryan is good and he isn't having to deal with his evil self. You know who is? ME! So let's get down to the fact that you two are going to have to be my alibi for the whole day, okay if the parents asked I was with you talking things out."

**Victor**: Didn't like that one bit, "Where are you really going to be?"

**Pacey**: "Around, I just have to get away for the day, I need to think and not be around anyone from this time."

**Sam**: Could see it in his eyes, Pacey really needed time to get away from everyone, "Okay, we'll say that you're with us."

**Pacey**: "Thanks."

**Victor**: "Pacey," He looks up to his grandfather knowing he'd be the one that would be the hardest to sway to doing this favor for him, "We will talk afterwards, I know you're memories are the reason for this 'break' but me and you need to sit down and talk, I don't like how the sisters are making you keep your distance from Parker. When you two were born to be side by side, that's why you were born at the same second, you're souls are joined as one, and without the other, bad things tend to happen."

**Pacey**: Smiles just a little, his Grandfather Victor went from hating Sam, to owning a home with the man, from hating and misunderstanding magic to understanding it more than an elder, to distant to so damn close it was scary, "You have my word." But that didn't mean he'd change his grandfather Victor in fact he was really glad that his Grandfather became this man, because this man, was a man Pacey wanted his kids to look up to, because he himself already did.

-New scene-

Wyatt was looking to Jared's eyes, he could see the fear in the younger man's eyes, and he smirked he liked it, to make a man feel so weak, with his brotherly eyes.

**Jared**: Cleared his throat, he hated when he was left alone with Wyatt, why couldn't it have been Chris who he had to deal with, or even Leo? He could deal with both, though Chris would never cop to it, he and his father were a lot alike, "So,"

**Wyatt**: Moving his head to the side, "Yea?"

**Jared**: He sighed, and stopped playing this secret game of 'the eye staring game/no blinking', "Look, let's just talk about why I'm here."

**Wyatt**: Acting dumb, "Why's that?"

**Jared**: "Look, Wyatt, let's talk man to man, you have no fucking reason to not let Mel remember me, hell the only thing you do have to worry is the fact she might never remember anything, wouldn't you have her remember me? I mean, so I moved away, so I changed schools and stopped being her best friend when we were eight, but that doesn't change the fact that it wasn't my fault." Trying to get his point across, "And just to tell you, it was in fact the Elder's fault that my dad had to move us, so I'm sorry I left, but I'm back now, and I really want to have my best friend back."

**Wyatt**: "The position of her best friend has been taken."

**Jared**: "I know, but I don't want to replace Vincent, I just want to go back to my spot."

**Wyatt**: He knew that was a reasonable argument, but he was hardheaded, "No,"

**Jared**: "You speak for her? Or are you just talking for you?"

**Wyatt**: "Just leave her alone! She can't deal with losing another person."

He orbed out leaving a very shocked Jared, he had never heard that much of emotion in Wyatt's voice.

-New scene-

Roderick was staring at a pot; he was watching the Halliwells, each of them busy with their own crap. And he couldn't help but love the fact that he was going to send them another curve ball.

**A Voice**: "You know, you're doing great, wonderful even, making him proud."

**Roderick**: Smiles and looks up, to the shadows, "You think?"

**A Voice**: "Come, Roderick, we have Halliwells, to get rid of."

**Roderick**: "Yes, we do."

_-x-x-x-___

_Things happen but we don't really know why, Once more you tell those lies to me, Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)____Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation.___

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**___

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**___

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**___

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring: _

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**___

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**___

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**___

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**___

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Grace Janes**___

_James Read as__** Victor Bennett**___

_Scott Jaeck as __**Sam Wilder**_

_And_

_Ed Westwick as __**Jared Black**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show a home that in many ways looks like the manor but was a lot different, in its own right, its walls were tan wood color, and had a garden in front of it, with a brick fence around it. Underlined by the song: 'Right as Rain' by Adele.**_

-New scene-

Damian looked down at his phone right now; he was sitting at his kitchen table. Supposed to be eating his breakfast, but all he could think about was the fact that Parker hadn't picked up her phone. Maybe she was busy but something told him that it was something else he just didn't know what yet.

**Lex**: Walked into the room with a glass of milk, "What are you thinking about doorknob?"

**Damian**: Shaking his head at his younger brother, "Funny Lex, really."

**Derek**: Looking over at his oldest, "What's wrong Angel? You're not eating."

**Eva**: Throwing her oldest a smile, "Your father finally cooked bad didn't he?"

**Damian**: Chuckles, "Not yet mom, but I have a feeling he will real soon." Sending her a wink at the end of it, he did now though turn to his little sister, she was looking back at him with a hardened expression in her blue eyes, "What's with you Haz? You and Pace getting really close?"

**Lex**: Sitting down, next to his mother, "Too close."

**Hazel**: Doesn't lighten her look, "We're just friends, believe me, he's in love with someone else and me, well let's just say I'm waiting."

**Lex**: Turned to look at his twin now confused, "Waiting?"

**Hazel**: Trying to change the subject in a way, "How's Parker?"

**Damian**: Ignoring the question best he could, "Can you pass, me the syrup?"

**Eva**: Giving it to him but she knew that he had just dodged the question, "Here honey,"

**Damian**: "Thanks mom,"

Hazel sighed and looked down to her hands, right now, she hated her powers, she saw two options, for Parker, she knew something was up with Parker, a key factor that didn't even have to do with her powers, was the girl wasn't here right now trying to steal her food, and the sad part was, she missed the young cupid, maybe it was because she had a way with her brothers and could make them both smile and laugh more, but Parker could take anyone's worries away, and make it seem like nothing was going to go wrong, even though deep down, it most likely would. They all looked up when they felt someone teleporting into the room. Though, they did not expect it to be Nix.

**Lex**: "Nix?"

**Nix**: "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," They could all see that she looked quite a mess, "I could go if I am."

**Derek**: "Nix, don't be crazy you're not interrupting anything, now sit down, eat some pancakes, and tell us why you graced us with your presence."

Nix took a seat next to Hazel, though most but Hazel thought of it because she and Lex were exes. But right now all Nix was thinking about wasn't whom she was dating; it had something more to do with her dream.

**Nix**: "I just need to have a word with Haz, Uncle Derek, if you don't mind."

**Eva**: "Honey you can borrow her anytime you'd like."

**Hazel**: "See I'm for sale." She could see that her friend could use a laugh, but Nix didn't laugh or smile, "We can talk over there."

Nix nods and they both walked away.

**Lex**: "What the hell was that about?"

-New scene-

All the men were watching the Television, Leo was yelling at the screen, while Henry and Coop high-fived each other.

**Leo**: "BULLSHIT! That was so fucking cheating! Damn it! The REF is fucking blind!"

**Coop**: Smiling bigger than ever, "Still counts, Leo old boy."

**Andy**: Shook his head, "This is a pretty stupid bet, I'm telling you again, Leo call it off."

**Leo**: "NEVER! They're going to come back, I know it!"

**Henry**: Nodding to Andy, "Oh let them be, Andy, its just a game."

**Andy**: Shakes his head, "Oh I know it's just a game, but it's a game that's going to get Leo killed by Piper."

**Leo**: "Its not like he's a cop again Andy, all we're betting is that if stupid team loses—…" He looks back at the TV as his team scores, "Like they're not, we do the other's job, besides, they're not going to lose!"

**Coop**: Smiling, sitting back, "Keep telling yourself that, Leo, you damn well know they are."

**Henry**: Laughs more, as Coop's team scores, "Aw this is getting good,"

The sister's walk into the room, as they follow Parker Mel and Gabriel, Parker stopped walking and turned to look at Gabriel.

**Parker**: "Okay, explain."

**Gabriel**: Was staring at her hair, now, "Uhm, DK, why's your hair, dark?"

**Parker**: Sighed, "I rather we not talk about it, what demons do you need gone now?"

**Gabriel**: "Just some stupid demons."

**Coop**: Looks up as he heard that voice and in seconds he knew who it was, "Hunter what are you doing standing anywhere near my angel?"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "Dad not now."

**Mel**: "Uhm, how dumb?" They all looked at her, "Well, I mean, are you just saying that to soften the begging? OR are you being serious?"

**Parker**: Turned to her older cousin, "Mel, let me give you some advice, I know, I'm no one that should ever give advice, but for what I'm about to say, I do in fact know what I'm talking about." Mel nods, "Good, see Gabriel Hunter, he always lies, every single second of everyday, whether it is to help or protect or just because he doesn't want to get busted, or because he doesn't want to ask," Gabriel rolls her eyes, "Another thing, Gabriel never-never, begs, not for anything, he can be bleeding out and is seconds away from death and he will never beg Hank to heal him, nor would he even think to ask."

**Gabriel**: "I'm not that bad."

**Parker**: "Another thing, he hates-hates! When you call him Hunter, see he's a demon from the shadows, a Hunter, but he hates being known as one, because his father was a Hunter, and believe me, that man, could hunt, funny story, the way me and Gab met, wasn't like up here, it was in fact in a cell, his dad, had stolen him from his mother, and well he kidnapped me because he wanted me and Gab to mate, one thing led to another…"

**Gabriel**: "And a two year relationship later, we're just friends."

**Mel**: "You live an interesting life."

**Parker**: "Well what can I say? I'm not one to be known as boring."

**Gabriel**: "That's for sure."

**Mel**: Looks down to the book again, "So, this demon."

**Gabriel**: "So I lied," He shrugs, "And he lives near fire and can only be wiped out by ice,"

**Parker**: Looks up now and a smile spreads on her face, "Well, you know, maybe we might be able to help."

-New scene-

Hazel was looking at Nix, and she could read the worry in her friend's eyes.

**Nix**: She was holding herself, as if that would keep her solid, but she doubted that it would work for long time, and right now, she didn't know if she was going to feel like this for a while or forever, "I need help, your help."

**Hazel**: Nods.

**Nix**: "I've been having dreams about Roderick, I don't understand them."

**Hazel**: Now understanding, "You need my help."

**Nix**: "You're the only one I could turn to."

**Hazel**: "I'll do whatever I can for you, Nix."

**Nix**: "Hazel you know I love you like a sister."

**Lex**: "You just better hope not like her sister." Both turn to look at him; he had worry in his eyes, and fear on his mind, "What's wrong?" Went to open her mouth, "And Nix, don't even think about lying to me, you and me are like this." Crossing his index and middle finger together, "So please, think before you lie."

**Nix**: Took in some air, and looked into his blue eyes, that she loved so much, and she hated him right now, she hated how much she could see and read the love in them, "I'm dreaming about Roderick, and I asked Hazel to help me."

**Lex**: "Oh," He looked hurt for some reason, "Okay, well I'll leave you too it."

**Nix**: He went to leave and Nix grabbed his arm, "She has nightmares, because of her powers and you don't Lex, and I will love you forever, but babe, you can't help me right now."

**Lex**: Now nods and holds her hand, and gives it a small kiss, "I love you too." He looks at his twin, "Please Haz, do what you can."

**Hazel**: "She's my best friend, Lex, I wouldn't dare let anything happen to her," She looks at Nix now, shearing a smile with her, "Besides, we're like sisters to each other, we should treat each other a lot like it."

**Nix**: "I couldn't agree more."

-New scene-

Pacey was walking around a cabin he had a key, and was looking around as he could see that nothing had changed. Everything in the cabin was the same, as it had been in the other future. The one where Ryan was evil. He couldn't change anything. This must have been part of his mindset now, he owned things from kingdom come, up to art, he just couldn't get rid of anything. He felt that if he held onto the things that maybe just maybe, he could feel her with him, and that's all he wanted right now, was to be able to hold someone and call them, his. But as he looked around to his cabin from the other reality he couldn't help but feel just a little stupid. He knew he should have been with Parker, not there looking at what was, and not trying to live with the can be.

-New scene-

Jared was cleaning things at P3 and trying to think about what the hell he learned about his little meeting with Wyatt, one that the man hadn't changed at all, well he was more into watching those around his baby sister, two the man could use a shave, three that he might never be able to be with his best friend. But what angered him the most had to be the fact that a he wasn't evil, he didn't do stupid things, he was responsible, he went to school even though he didn't have to. He was a good man, damn Wyatt for thinking otherwise. But what he didn't understand, nor could he, was that's why Wyatt had made him keep away from Mel, because he was a good man.

-New scene-

Gabriel, Mel, and Parker were up in the attic, though both Mel and him were wondering, why Parker had pulled them away from the parents, not that he minded the farther away from Coop the better, that man did not like Gabriel very much, might have to do with the fact that when he and Parker had dated they used to ditch a lot of school, so much Parker almost didn't graduate high school.

**Mel**: "Why are we up here?"

**Parker**: "Can you two keep a secret?"

**Gabriel**: "Depends on the secret."

**Mel**: "Depends who's asking me about it."

**Parker**: "I have been trying to invent a new potion, I know that's risky, but I think that I might have been successful."

**Mel**: "What kind of potion?"

**Parker**: "An element potion."

**Gabriel**: He liked this a lot, "Keep talking."

**Parker**: "I'm not sure if it works, and I know that it's missing something, but I do know where I can get it."

**Mel**: "Okay,"

**Parker**: "I just need one little thing from you two."

**Gabriel**: "What?"

**Parker**: "The heart of a lion."

**Gabriel**: As if she hadn't asked him for a miracle, "Oh just a heart?"

**Mel**: "Have you lost your mind?"

**Parker**: "Yes, but that's not the point."

**Gabriel**: "Question,"

**Parker**: "Yes?"

**Gabriel**: "Uhm, when me and Mel go get this lion heart, what are you going to be doing?"

**Parker**: "Getting the other ingredient."

**Mel**: "Which is?"

**Parker**: "If I told you, you wouldn't be happy."

**Gabriel**: "Question again,"

**Parker**: "Yea?"

**Gabriel**: "Is it going to work?"

**Parker**: "Yea,"

**Mel**: "Just make sure someone can heal me in case I get killed."

**Parker**: "Will do,"

**Gabriel**: "Why do I get the feeling that, if Pacey was here, you would have sent him and me?"

**Parker**: "Because I would have."

**Mel**: "Any ideas where the hell we can find a lion?"

**Gabriel**: "The zoo."

**Mel**: "And look at that, it's closed today."

**Parker**: "Wow," They both give a dry look at shimmer out, "Have fun, I know I will." She hearts out.

-New scene-

Chris and Linn were in Chris's classroom, both working on a chart and map. Both working a lot better with neither talking Linn was charting a point on the map, and Chris was trying to finish the chart. Both reached for the pen and their hands touched, both snapped back as if both were shocked because of the touch.

**Chris/Linn**: "Sorry,"

**Chris**: Looks back at her, "You don't have to be."

**Linn**: "You can use it, I'll wait."

**Chris**: "Are you sure?"

**Linn**: "Yea, go ahead."

**Chris**: "Thanks," He goes to work on his chart, "So how's job hunting?"

**Linn**: "Not working, I had to stop looking, because Parker handed me a lot of elves, I don't think she's into helping people right now." She looks at his tongue that sticks out of his mouth as he gets to work, she smiles just a little and can't help but think he looks so cute, "How is she?"

**Chris**: Looks up to her now, "Parker?" She nods, "Oh she's okay, though she's been pushing us away."

**Linn**: "How do you figure?"

**Chris**: He smiles just a little, "Don't let her find out I told you okay?" She nods yet again, "Well, she told Elise she had work and school, and she told my mom she had work with Elise, she told Aunt Prue that she had school and she told Emily she had work. Pretty much if they didn't talk to each other she'd be great!"

**Linn**: "And then?"

**Chris**: "Aunt Prue talked to my mom, and Emily pretty much almost lives in the manor with Hank those two are always together."

**Linn**: "Oh wow,"

**Chris**: "Yea,"

**Linn**: "Can you imagine that? Never leaving someone's side?"

**Chris**: Looking into her eyes, "Staying with her forever,"

**Linn**: Staring back at him, "Knowing that he only loves you,"

**Chris**: "That'd be,"

**Linn**: "Really,"

**Both**: "Wonderful."

Hank with Emily orbed into the room, they both could see that they had orbed into a situation.

**Chris**: Turns away from Linn, thanking god that his little cousin came when he did, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Or he might not have been able to stop himself from grabbing her in a passionate kiss.

**Emily**: "We came to see if you two wanted to come and eat with us."

**Linn**: "Oh yea, hungry, we were just talking about food."

**Chris**: "Yea we were," Both walked over and grabbed their coats, "So what are we eating?"

**Linn**: "I'm good for anything."

Hank and Emily shared a look.

**Hank**: Smiling, "I have the perfect idea." Hank knew one thing, his cousin was just about to get his dream night, even if he didn't know it.

-New scene-

Mel was walking through an animal morgue; Gabriel was with her, looking around hoping not to run into any guard or anything like that.

**Mel**: "Did you and Parker, ever do stupid shit like this?"

**Gabriel**: "Oh yea,"

**Mel**: "Really?"

**Gabriel**: "We just never went to places like this,"

**Mel**: "So, why did you guys break up?"

**Gabriel**: "We just pulled apart, back then I was fighting with the fact that I was a demon and Parker was just dealing with a lot, back then she got her memories from when Wyatt was evil, so I guess, we just pulled well apart."

**Mel**: "Do you miss her?"

**Gabriel**: "She's with Damian."

**Mel**: "I didn't ask that."

**Gabriel**: "I have one belief in life, that there isn't anyone like Parker, and once you've dated her, that's it, you don't get a second chance, that's just who Parker is, I guess it's the cupid in her, she doesn't really care about her love life as long as everyone else's is good."

**Mel**: "So, do you really think her and Damian are going to ever get married?"

**Gabriel**: "To tell you the truth, I do, I just hope that neither of them fuck it up."

**Mel**: "Do you think—…" She stopped talking as they find a lion, dead, and already cut open, "Wow, look at its heart."

**Gabriel**: Pulls out an athame, "You want to cut it out of should I?"

**Mel**: "You do it, I don't do cut."

Gabriel shakes his head and gets to work.

-New scene-

Wyatt orbed into the graveyard, he knew he wasn't supposed to be here at all. His mother had literally banned him from this place but his talk with Jared had left him with a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, he didn't know what he was going to do, he couldn't just keep Mel away from Jared, just because of a little fear that made no sense.

**Wyatt**: Looked down at the gravestone, and read it, 'Luke Leo-Chris Hunter-Halliwell'. "Hey son," He took in some air, fighting not to tear up, he didn't have the time to fall to pieces, and what he hated the most, was the fact that he had no time, "I hope everything is okay with you, down here, everything is going to get better I can just feel it, I can see that there's a hill up ahead, but I know we'll get through it, us Halliwells always do." He crouched down and touched the stone, wishing that he could still hold his son, but he closes his eyes and he just lets some tears through, "I know, that you have to be angry with me, I just couldn't do it, I orbed to your mommy's, class the other day, I stood outside her door, and I wanted to walk through, I wanted to open that door, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I know that it must piss you off that daddy was so stupid." he wipes the tears from his eyes, "I just hate myself every day, because I lost your mommy, out of my own stupidity, not because of you, and I wish every day, that I didn't join the army, I wish that I would have just looked at your mother and that would have been enough, but it wasn't and I needed to leave, but I pray every day, that one day, daddy will be strong and powerful enough to walk through that door, to ask your mommy to forgive me, but until that day, bud I just hope you're okay and I just pray you're not that mad at me."

**Pacey**: "He doesn't hate you Wyatt, he could never hate you, you're his father Wyatt, you're the best father he could ever ask for."

**Wyatt**: Stands up and looks at Pacey, "What are you doing here?"

**Pacey**: "Went around too visit some friends, and I just wanted to come around and say hi to Luke, miss little Blondie like crazy sometimes."

**Wyatt**: "What do you miss most?"

**Pacey**: "Whenever me and Parker were awake looking through the book, the little guy would run into the room, and he would just sit there, watching us, and sometimes, we'd teach him spells, play 'ring around the trucks,' you know kid stuff."

**Wyatt**: "Oh,"

**Pacey**: Looks at him as he read his older cousin's mind, "You can't not let Mel get to know Jared; just because you fear that Mel's going to lose him, death comes with life,"

**Wyatt**: "But, she's been through hell."

**Pacey**: "Believe me, Wyatt, you don't want to be in the way of her remembering someone like Jared, I know that when he was with her, she smiled more."

**Wyatt**: "I know, that, but, look what happened to Vincent, what happened to Luke, anyone around us is always in danger."

**Pacey**: "What that means, man, isn't that we should block the world out, man, it means, that we hold the ones we love closer, know the ends near, but we don't try and keep ourselves away, we need to stick together, we need to forget about the past, and just let it take us away with it. We need to move on, but the only way we can do that, is if, we do it together."

-New scene-

Parker hearted up to Elderland. She noticed the place was packed with a bunch of Elders, they all turned to look back at her, they could tell she wasn't meant to be there, she wasn't elder nor half nor whitelighter or half, she was a cupid and, cupids weren't supposed to there, they could go, but Halliwell cupids weren't meant there. Well mostly Parker wasn't supposed to be there, they didn't need another result of her visit when she learned that Max was going to become one, that day, hell that week, the Elders really did think that the world was going to end, and she'd be the one to do it!

**Parker**: Stuck her hand in her pocket, feeling the bottle in her hands, it made her feel stronger, and it made them look at her with fear, she was one Halliwell you couldn't afford to piss off, "Hi,"

**Elder**: "What is she doing here?"

**Elder**: "What's in her pocket?"

**Elder**: "What's going on?"

**Elder**: "Why is she here?"

**Elder**: "Oh, who made her angry now?"

**Elder**: "Where's Elder Max?"

Parker couldn't help but like the fact that they were literally shitting bricks because of her.

**Elder**: He had dark skin, was bald with light brown eyes, he walked to her. "My name is John," His eyes shined just a little, he noticed how she didn't change at all, she looked a lot like Valentine than he thought she could ever, "Why is it you've come child?"

**Parker**: "There's a demon,"

**John**: "Which one?" He started to walk, "Let's walk,"

**Parker**: Follows his lead, they walk pass the other Elders to a corner of where not many Elders are around, "A friend of mine, he asked for my help to get rid of—…"

**John**: "Gabriel, yes I know him."

**Parker**: "I'm making a potion."

**John**: "And you need some of my blood?" She nods, "By all means," He cuts his palm and places it above the bottle, his eyes meet hers, "Tell me, why is it you came here for my blood when your older cousin is half elder?"

**Parker**: "I needed full Elder, just to be on the safe side."

**John**: "I see," He looks down at his blood as it goes into the bottle, "Tell me, what are you going to do now?"

**Parker**: Held the bottle, "About what?"

**John**: "The demon that kills you, and the fact that Damian becomes the king of evil?"

**Parker**: Looks up to his eyes, shocked, "What?"

**John**: "Don't try and hide it, I'm an Elder we see it all."

**Parker**: Sighs, "I don't know what I'm going to do, and right now I don't want to think about it."

**John**: "You need to let him go."

**Parker**: Fighting with her emotions, "How about you drop it."

**John**: "I would, but you need to start today."

**Parker**: "I just told myself that, it doesn't have to be today," She looks away from him, "Besides I don't even know where to start."

**John**: "You do, you just wish it wasn't true," he holds her hand, "You must break his heart, so you won't have to lie to him," She closes the bottle, and he takes his hand back, "You must pull yourself way from him, to save him."

**Parker**: She goes to leave, "No I won't."

**John**: "But that's the thing, Parker, you know you must, and even though you know this, you won't, you don't want to, but I have something to tell you," She stops and turns to look back at him, fear in her eyes, and even hatred, there was a ton of it in her eyes right now, "You'll do it anyways, you'll break his heart, to save him, love be damned, being a cupid be damned, you know it, everything that you've learned from the other reality shows you this, you must pull yourself away from him, from everyone, and you must, save him, even if it does make your relationship obsolete, the world matters more, and with your death, the world is doomed, with him turning evil the world is doomed, only you can save him, but you must pull away first to even be able to save him." He looks at her with sadness in his eyes, "Its up to you, now Parker, the ball is in your court, and you have seen the enemy's playbook, you know everything, that shall help you, but only you can change anything, only you ever can."

-New scene-

Hazel was sitting on her bed cross-legged, right in front of Nix. Nix had her eyes closed trying to clear mind, but it wasn't working for her, she almost thought that maybe she was broken, but when she opened her eyes to tell Hazel that this was stupid and wasn't even working, she noticed, where she was, it was dark, yet she didn't feel scared, she almost felt whole.

**Nix**: "This isn't odd, at all," She rolled her eyes, and turned left because she heard a noise, though the noise sounded eerily familiar, "Lex?" He was standing, in front of a younger Nix, she had shorter hair, and it was dyed with hints of yellow and brown, "Oh god I don't need this now!"

_**Lex**__: "So,"_

_**Nix**__: "So,"_

_**Lex**__: "Marry me,"_

_**Nix**__: "I'll get right on that."_

_**Lex**__: "I'm not kidding, Nix, marry me." He got down on his knee and opened a box, a ring in it, "I know its simple, and I can't buy you much, but I can give you love, I have a whole lot of it."_

_**Nix**__: "Lex,"_

_**Lex**__: "Say yes,"_

_**Nix**__: "I can't,"_

_**Lex**__: He stood up, now seeing himself a fool, "I thought you'd say that." He looks back at her almost angry, "Why do you do this to me? Do you like when I hurt? Is that it Nix you love it when I'm in pain!"_

_**Nix**__: "You don't understand, this isn't right, I mean, Luke just died, I can't just go home and tell them I'm getting married."_

_**Lex**__: "No! Nix if Luke wasn't dead, you'd find some other reason to say no, I know you; just tell me you don't love me!" She goes to open her mouth, "No, Nix I'm tired of waiting, don't let the door, hit you on your ass, when you leave, or better yet, tell everyone I said bye." He threw a potion on the ground._

_**Nix**__: Tears falling down her eyes, "But I love you, I'm just not ready,"_

Nix's eyes opened huge and she gasped for air, everything hurt, she couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes.

**Hazel**: "What did you see?" Nix looks up to her, "Nix, what did you see?"

**Nix**: "Him leaving,"

**Hazel**: "Who?"

**Nix**: "Your brother," Hazel holds her, "I can't lose him again; I don't think I can lose him again."

**Hazel**: "Was it the past? Did you see the past?" She nods, "Look, I have a guess as to why this is happening to you," Nix looks up to her eyes, "You're meant to learn, Nix, don't make the same mistakes, don't do something stupid." Nix nods and stands up, "Where you going?"

**Nix**: "To make sure I don't lose him." She orbs out.

-New scene-

Chris was sitting next to Hank as his cousin was starring into Emily's eyes, really in love with her; she looked back at him with the same eyes. Chris looks back at Linn, both laugh. They had gone to 'Pipes' to eat and all his cousin and his girlfriend were doing was staring at each other in love.

**Linn**: Looks over to Chris, "You wanna go to the kitchen and bother people?"

**Chris**: Laughs.

**Hank**: "We're good."

**Emily**: "You two should go."

Chris and Linn walked out of their chairs and both laughed at Hank and Emily.

**Jared**: Walked up to them, "Oh thank god a Halliwell."

**Chris**: "What's up Jared?"

**Jared**: "A few of our guys didn't show we need someone to wash the plates."

**Linn**: "And seeing as we're here."

**Jared**: "Hey I'd do it myself but I have to go check on P3, your mom has me pulling double duty."

**Chris**: "It's not a problem, Hank and Emily are with us."

**Jared**: "Go get them, you're going to need all the help you can get."

**Linn**: "We'll do that."

They walked back and looked at their table, both Hank and Emily were nowhere in sight.

**Chris**: Looked angry, "Oh I'm going to kill them."

**Linn**: "No me first."

-New scene-

Mel was almost pacing, they had the heart, and now the only problem was the fact that Parker wasn't there.

**Mel**: "Where the hell is she?"

**Gabriel**: "Relax she does this all the time."

**Mel**: "Really?"

**Gabriel**: "No,"

Parker hearts into the room, she was shaken up, but as soon as she saw them, her brave mask was put on her face.

**Mel**: "Where you been?"

**Parker**: Holds up a bottle, "Getting the other part," She walks up to a pot, "It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, or as fun."

**Mel**: "What is it?"

**Parker**: Throws it into the pot, "You don't want to know," She turns to Gabriel, "Your part?"

**Gabriel**: Brings a brown paper bag, and cuts the bottom the heart falls out, "Can I just say…"

**Parker**: "You hate me?"

**Gabriel**: "Why do I feel like we're doing something black magicy?"

**Parker**: "We're not, and besides, if we were, my part cancels all the bad out."

**Mel**: "Now I really want to know what the hell was in that bottle that was blue."

**Parker**: She throws in some root and it explodes, "Elder blood." She starts filling bottles.

**Gabriel**: Laughs, "Oh good joke, DK, good joke," He stops laughing as she doesn't laugh back, "Shit Parker did you kill one?"

**Parker**: "No, he just helped me out."

**Mel**: "They never just help you out, they do something to make you know that them helping you, just sucks."

**Parker**: Hands them both a bottle, "Yep did that too."

**Mel**: Wanting to know what the elder did, "Well?"

**Parker:** hearts out.

**Gabriel**: "We follow," They shimmer out. Both find themselves in front of a cave; Parker is muttering things to herself, "So what was it? The thing that he made you think about?"

**Parker**: "I'd rather not talk about it."

**Mel**: "It can't be that bad, at least not worse than outing me in front of everyone I know, then calling me the Twice Cursed."

**Gabriel**: "And them repeatedly trying to harm my pretty face."

**Parker**: Parker's eyes darken, "Just lay off."

**Demon**: Walks out of the cave, "Oh what do I owe this pleasant surprise, Gabriel, what thy doing here?"

**Gabriel**: "Getting pay back you scum bag!"

**Demon**: Laughs and starts to shower them with energy balls, "Really? You and two little girls."

**Mel**: "Fuck you!"

**Demon**: "I don't fuck sluts!"

**Parker**: Hiding behind a rock, "You know I've never hated a demon that I just met."

**Mel**: "Really he just screams I'm going to piss you off."

**Parker**: "You know what, now I see it!"

**Gabriel**: "Can we deal with him before we talk about him?"

**Both Girls**: "Fine,"

**Demon**: He stops, and lets them stand up, "Bring it,"

**Mel**: Running at him, "Will do!"

The demon jumps out of the way of Mel's kick and throws her into a wall. Gabriel throws an energy ball but gets thrown at a wall.

**Gabriel**: "He's really starting to piss me off."

**Mel**: "Oh me too!"

**Demon**: "What are you going to do? Kill me, like that will ever work!"

**Parker**: "Ok here goes nothing."

They threw the potions at him. A small burst of ice formed, but soon it went away, leaving him standing there with a smirk on his face.

**Gabriel**: "Why didn't that work?"

**Parker**: "I don't know it should have."

**Mel**: "Well it didn't!"

**Parker**: "I can see that!"

**Demon**: "You can kill me, but that doesn't change the fact, that you're screwed honey, oh you're fucking screwed."

**Parker**: She walks closer to him, "See you in hell." Parker touched the demon and he froze solid and soon exploded into fire. They all dropped onto the floor, Parker just barely making it to the ground.

**Mel**: Looking back at Parker shocked, "Where the hell did that come from?"

**Gabriel**: Standing up as they all did the same, "I'll tell you where it didn't come from, the potion," Turing to Parker now, "What the hell is going on Parker!"

**Parker**: Not knowing what she's saying before the words leave her lips, "Before Janet, left, I had to read Future Grace's mind." She looks down now knowing, but its to late to stop she keeps going, "There I learned that, some bad things happen in the future, for her to have come, I learned that, I die, I learn that because of that, Damian goes evil, I also know, that Janet tried to curse me, maybe I was too strong, maybe she didn't want to, it just wasn't part of the plan, I don't know, but one thing I do know is that I got power from it, ice that's my power," She shakes her head, "I know I sound like I'm all over the place," Sighing at how lame she sounded, "But the thing is, I'm going through a lot right now, I mean I have to find the demon who killed me, and vanquish it, so I don't die, and Damian is never evil, but I don't know who he is, I just know what he does," She looks up, "That's not the worse part," She sighs, "The Elders told me, I have to that I will end things with Damian, that it's the only way to save him."

**Mel**: "What are you going to do? Are you going to break up with him? Are you going to stay with him?"

**Parker**: "I don't know yet."

They both looked shocked.

**Parker**: Looks back at them, "Just promise me, you won't tell anyone."

**Gabriel**: "You have my word."

**Mel**: "Ditto."

-New scene-

Nix and Lex where standing in Lex's room, he was giving her all of his attention, while she was pacing madly around it, but he wasn't about to stop her, and it didn't have to do with the fact she scared him to death when she paced but rather he thought she was kinda cute doing it.

**Nix**: "Hazel was trying to show me, how to calm myself after those dreams, and while it was working for a second, I was pulled into a memory of mine."

**Lex**: "Oh,"

**Nix**: "Before you left, you asked me to marry you, and I told you no."

**Lex**: Not wanting to talk about that, "Nix,"

**Nix**: "I just want you to know I'm sorry for being stupid I'm so sorry, because I know I hurt you."

**Lex**: He walks up to her, "I knew you weren't ready, I was just acting like a jackass."

**Nix**: "Really?"

**Lex**: Pulls her to him, "Nix, I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt, but now that we've spent years apart, now that I've seen how much pain you were in, I was in, that I want you, and I don't care if I'm the only one that knows it, I'd rather have you, than ever go through life without you, it hurts oh god it hurts when I'm not with you, and I just…" She kisses him, "Won't do it anymore."

**Nix**: blown away, "I love you."

**Lex**: "I know, and I love you too."

-New scene-

Linn was scrubbing a plate trying with all her might to get it clean, while Chris was spraying the water on a plate trying to rinse it.

**Chris**: "I can't believe they bailed on us. And ignored us yelling for them! I think I hurt my voice,"

**Linn**: Smiles, "Well Halliwell, I say, we do our best to get them back."

**Chris**: "Oh what you have in mind Hunter?"

**Linn**: "We murder Parker, and blame it on Hank and Emily."

**Chris**: "I love this plan." Both were laughing and Chris accidently sprayed Linn on her pants, she looks up at him in shock, "Oh shit, sorry Linn."

**Linn**: Nods her head, "Oh Chris," She splashes him in the face with soapy water, "Oops,"

**Chris**: Wiping the soap out of his face, laughing all the way, "No fair I did it by mistake."

**Linn**: Innocently, "So did I."

**Chris**: A smirk forms on his lips and he sprays her, "Oh man, my bad."

**Linn**: "Oh its on!"

They started to get into a water fight right in the kitchen.

-New scene-

**Victor**: was sitting in his living room waiting for Sam to come back with the beer, most of the time that moron got lost from the living room to the kitchen it amazed Victor that old whitelighter was still alive. When suddenly Pacey starred into the room, "Oh what do I owe this second return?"

**Pacey**: "You told me to come back and we'd talk."

**Victor**: "I say a lot of things, none of you ever listen," Pacey laughs and sits down, "Oh alright Pace, tell me, did you learn anything?"

**Pacey**: "I was going to tell you no, that I didn't, but I went to the grave, and I found Wyatt there, he was talking to Luke," Victor nods, "He was saying things about Jared and crap about he doesn't want Mel to get hurt, and I walked up to him and pretty much made him change his mind."

**Victor**: "So again what did you learn?"

**Pacey**: "I can't pull myself away from Parker when my memories get bad, she needs me, just like I need her, that's why I need you to hold something for me."

**Victor**: "Anything,"

**Pacey**: "These are keys to a cabin, that I bought just because it's the one I grew up in, the one me and Valentine grew up in," He hands them to Victor. "I need you to hold them for me."

**Victor**: Looking down at the keys, his grandson just handed him, "Are you sure?"

**Pacey**: "I want you, to make sure, that whenever I feel down, I don't go over there, I just stay with Parker, because you're right, Grandpa, when we're not together, bad things do happen."

**Victor**: "I promise."

-New scene-

Mel was with Wyatt they were at P3, she didn't understand why they were there, but as she saw Jared she figured it had something to do with him.

**Mel**: "What's going on?"

**Wyatt**: "I wasn't being fair to you both," He looks to both of them, "Mel you should get a chance to know this moron, he's a good guy, he once used to be your buddy, and I didn't know what I was thinking before, but now I know, I shouldn't let you not know a friend, because they left, when you were younger, and Jared, you're right, it wasn't your fault you moved, so I'm sorry, that I was being stupid, but if you do leave and hurt my sister like you did before, I will break you."

**Jared**: "Don't worry, Wy, I'm not leaving."

**Wyatt**: "Okay," He kisses Mel's cheek, "Be good."

**Mel**: "I will," He orbs out. Both turn to look at each other. "Where do we go from here? I mean I don't even remember you, and you know me."

**Jared**: "How about we start where we started as kids?" He extends his hand to her, holding a blue crayon, "Here's a blue crayon, I had an extra, and hi I'm Jared Black."

**Mel**: Shakes his hand taking the crayon, laughing just a littke, "Mel, Mel Halliwell."

They go to sit down. And Wyatt watches from the shadows.

**Pacey**: "You did well, Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: "You think?"

**Pacey**: "I know."

-New scene-

Hank and Emily were sitting in the living room; both had huge smiles on their faces. Chris and Linn orbed into the room. They did not look one bit happy, but that didn't stop Hank and Emily from laughing as they saw their friends, covered in water and soap.

**Chris**: "This isn't funny."

**Linn**: "I can't believe that you two, left us alone. Did you know we had to clean up the kitchen?"

**Chris**: "And what the hell? I know you heard me when I called you!"

**Hank**: "Ay, we had fun."

**Chris**: "That's not the point Hank."

**Hank**: Rolls his eyes, "Can I talk to you over there?"

**Chris**: "Fine, but we're not done yelling at you!"

They leave, and walk into the dining room.

**Chris**: Glares at his younger cousin, "Do you know how many fucking things I had to clean tonight!"

**Hank**: "No but you had help, Linn's and she's more into not breaking any plates unlike me, who is very into that game."

**Chris**: "That's not the point! Hank you left me, and Linn to clean all the fucking ditches! And you damn well know there was a ton!"

**Hank**: "Yea, but, if I remember, right, you two were dry, when we left, and now look at you, you're covered in soap."

**Chris**: "We have a soap fight."

**Hank**: He smiles now, "So you had fun then?"

**Chris**: "Yes, but…"

**Hank**: "Then, my plan worked."

**Chris**: "What do you mean?"

**Hank**: "Oh come on, Chris did you really think me and Emily left to just go sleep?"

**Chris**: "No buy more con—…"

**Hank**: "You had fun, now its up to you two, to start having fun on your own."

**Chris**: Shakes his head, "Thanks Hank, but next time you leave me, I'm going to kill you!"

**Hank**: "I got it, C², don't worry, I understand!"

Linn glares at Emily, who is still smiling.

**Emily**: "Let me just ask you one thing, and then you can yell up a storm."

**Linn**: "Fine,"

**Emily**: "Did you have fun?"

**Linn**: "We were working our ass off! Washing those fucking dishes."

**Emily**: "You didn't answer my question, did you have fun?"

**Linn**: "Yea, me and Chris haven't had that much fun, since, Luke."

**Emily**: "Well, then, you can pay me next time."

**Linn**: Sat on top of her, "Shut up."

**Emily**: "You're welcome!"

-New scene-

Parker was sitting at the top of Damian's brick fence that surrounded his house that was an old style home but an amazing view of both the manor and San Francisco. She was across the street from the manor and was looking at her hands with pain and anger in her light green eyes. She glanced around the block, wondering if he'd show up. This was one of the reasons she was about to go through with this. She didn't want to no matter how much she knew this was right. She didn't want to be right, she wanted to be wrong, she wanted to do the wrong thing at that very second but she knew she had to do what she was going to do. No matter how much it would hurt, she had to it.

**Damian**: Walked up to her, "You look like you're going to kill someone."

**Parker**: Looked back to him, "I might," She didn't smile back even though he threw her his famous smile, she couldn't smile back, "Damian, you need to sit down."

**Damian**: Looks fearful, his smile leaves but he sits down, "Is everything okay?"

**Parker**: Looking down to her hands, "No,"

**Damian**: Taking her hands in his but she quickly pulls them out of his, "Park?"

**Parker**: Looking away from him and to the manor, to anything really but not his face, "I've had some time to think about this, to think it through. And to tell you the truth at first I wasn't sure I was going to go through with it. I thought it to be too painful."

**Damian**: Not understanding her, "What are you talking about Parker?"

**Parker**: She looks down to her left hand, as does he, "Damian, I'm sorry."

**Damian**: Zeroing in on her ring finger, "Where's your ring?"

**Parker**: Almost wanting to back out, but she had already opened the door; she was to far gone, "I can't."

**Damian**: "Why's your cupid ring where your engagement ring should be?" He looks up at her fearful, "Parker what's this about?"

**Parker**: She looks down, knowing this was going to be hard, but not seeming to know just how hard it would be, "Damian, I need some time," He said nothing so she kept talking, but with each word, her heart waged a war with her mind, "When I was stuck inside my head, I came to see that I'm not good for you, that I'm not ready to be married, and I may never be. And you don't deserve that; you deserve someone that knows what they want. And I don't, I'm still young and I'm still stupid, I still like to do things that everyone including Silver finds stupid and we're the same age," Trying to make things up, even though none were the truth.

**Damian**: Tears filling his eyes making them turn brighter, "Park if it's because of Janet."

**Parker**: Her heart losing the battle, her mind was stronger, but her heart had hope, but it was giving up just a little, "No, its not, but she helped me see something."

**Damian**: Again reaching for her hands, again she pulls away, wishing this would be easier knowing damn well that it wasn't about to be easy, she was destroying the one thing in her life, she knew so well, the one thing she needed to live with, needed to have, "I'll do anything."

**Parker**: Holding back tears, everything around her was falling apart, it hurt to think, breathe, to even look at him, "It isn't you that needs to do anything, Damian it's me. I can't be with you when I don't know if I'm going to live to see another hour. You deserve someone that's stable, someone that doesn't have a weak heart, someone that wouldn't die just if she goes demon hunting or rides a rollercoaster. You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone that can be with you forever."

**Damian**: "Park you're going to be here forever," His voice gets soft so soft she barely doesn't hear it, "Don't leave me, I can't lose you, here."

**Parker**: Her heart almost stops, it's slow, deadly slow, she can't help but feel the pain, when it just fights to beat, yet there was a hint of giving up, a hint of anger inside her heart, not anger with the Elders who told her, or anger with future Grace because she showed her, nor anger with Janet because it was truly her fault that Parker was cursed with this new power, a power to see memories, no her heart was angry with itself because as Damian's world crashed around him, hers did as well, "I can't, I'm sorry," She stands up and takes out his ring she puts it on the fence next to his leg he looks down at it, "I know out there there's someone that should have this more than me." She kisses his check and tears fill her eyes, "I'm sorry."

She walks over to the manor, but if he had been paying attention to her and not the ring he would have saw her running to the manor he would have saw her tearing up as she walked up those steps that felt like quicksand to her legs. He looks at it more tears come down his face.

**Damian**: Holds it in his hands, and he can feel that it was still warm that she had just taken it off, maybe only minutes ago, maybe even seconds, "What have I done wrong?"

**Future Grace**: "Nothing," He turns to look at her, "Give her some time."

**Damian**: His hand hold tightly to the ring, the thing that he thought would bring them closer, not rip them apart, "How long?"

**Future Grace**: She shakes her head and most of her is angry with Parker, this wasn't meant to happen, not this, not them breaking up, that wasn't part of the plan, that wasn't part of anything, that wasn't supposed to happen, "That's up to you, but she needs some time."

Damian only nods his head, he doesn't wipe the tears out of his eyes, and he just lets them fall.

-New scene-

Emma was sitting in her living room watching the sports channel, Henry was right next to her, he had pop corn in his lap, she was taking some out of the bowl, their eyes glued to the television.

**Henry**: Turns to look at his daughter, "Not that I'm happy to see you, because I haven't seen you in a while,"

**Emma**: "WHAT?"

**Henry**: "Why are you here?" He looked around to find his son, sitting on his other side, "Did I forget someone's birthday? Because this month is January, Hank's birthday already past, and you and Nix's are until July and your moms isn't for a while, what's going on!"

**Hank**: "Can't we just come to hang out?"

**Henry**: "No,"

**Paige**: Walks into the room holding a bunch of sodas, "Don't worry Henry you didn't miss anyone's birthday, I promise you that," She places all the sodas down on the table, "I checked,"

**Emma**: Laughs, "Aw, why can't I just come to watch the game?"

**Paige**: "Honey you can come to watch whatever you want, whenever you want, but when your brother isn't with his girlfriend I'm worried,"

**Hank**: "For your information mom, Emily is with her dad, helping run his ring place, and I live here,"

**Paige**: "I know that, you don't let me forget it!"

**Henry**: "Well then, who do I owe, for you two to have come to hang with your pops?"

**Emily**: "The cable guy,"

**Hank**: "Again I live here,"

**Paige**: "You can thank that other daughter, but I don't know where she is," Suddenly Nix orbs in holding some chips. "Ay there she is,"

**Henry**: "Okay why did you bring us all here?"

**Nix**: Taking a seat next to Emma, "For the game,"

**Emma**: "I really doubt that,"

**Nix**: "Well, maybe I thought we weren't spending time together, maybe I missed spending time with you, people, I mean, I don't even see Emma anymore, she's off in New York, doing who knows what for the Elders, and well Hank's always will Lex or Emily, or at work, and well, I just wanted to spend time with you people, if that was wrong sue me,"

**Hank**: "Aw, don't get so over protective,"

**Emma**: "Yea, and besides, if you ever wanted to hang out, all you had to do was orb or call, I'd come running,"

**Paige**: Looks down at her youngest and knows its more, she doesn't say anything, "So then, everything and one is fine?"

**Emma**: "Yup, Silver is driving us crazy, and Grace and Ryan can't be happier,"

**Hank**: Looks back at Nix, "I'm not with Emily that much!"

**Nix**: Just laughs, "Don't worry mom, everything's looking up,"

**Paige**: Takes a seat next to Hank, "Good, I'm happy, everything is looking up, I'm really glad to hear that,"

**Henry**: "You can bet I am too, so someone pass me some chips,"

They all start laughing and enjoy their time just to sit back and watch the game. They can't be happier.

-New scene-

Parker was in her room looking at pictures of her with Damian. She had to pretend that this didn't hurt. She had to keep telling herself that this was the right way. It just had to be. She didn't know how but what she had seen from Jane well now called future Grace told her that she was the cause of Damian turning evil. She couldn't let that happen. So she did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran away, knowing that in the end he'd be better off if she wasn't close to him. He'd move on, even though she never would. She couldn't he was her love, he was her soul mate, and even though she knew this. She also knew she wasn't good for him, she turned him evil she had to let him go, for him not to be evil she couldn't risk him turning evil she wouldn't be able to handle that she wouldn't be able to live if he was.

She looked at the album-pictures of them. One was of them at a hotdog eating contest both smiling as if they had lost their minds. Of them at the beach, of him holding her while he stood in the water, of him throwing her in the water, of her chasing him with a bucket of water and sand. She turned the page and more tears came down her face. She now saw them on top of the stage at P3 making themselves look like fools for karaoke night, of them dancing at her prom, of them dancing around in the manor. Of them as kids. She had been saving these pictures for their wedding but now there wasn't going to be one, there never would be one. She piled up all the photos and put them in a box. And picked up the box, she walked over to her closet and walked up a small latter that she had. She put the box onto the hidden compartment in her closet. She moves it to the end of the compartment and jumps back down off the latter. She walks back to her bed and collapses on the bed as the tears over take her body.

The end.

Wow… this ending… yea… uhm review. Tell me what you think, if Parker ending things with Damian came to a shock to you, hell if you want to yell at me for having her break things off. Go ahead and review. I really just want to hear your feed-back even if it's feed-back that's negative, that way I can know which way I can take this story line or which way I can fix what I might have destroyed. REVIEW! Even if it's just to yell at me.


	26. 1x19: Love is tricky

**Summary**: Its two months later, Parker is trying to deal with her breaking up with Damian but her family isn't making it easy. Vincent found out something that concerns Parker and Mel and even Roderick he's planning to tell them of what he's learned, but will he able be to? Seeing as the Elders don't want to let the Halliwells know what he's learned. DJ tries to get Damian to stop drinking which he has started because of the break up. Meanwhile JJ and David have demon troubles and need Halliwell help to deal with them. While someone from Parker's past comes around asking her for help, will it lead to more?

**1x19: Love is tricky**

"_Don't wanna do it today. There's a part of me that wishes I could just forget But I haven't found the mercy yet. I'll forgive you tomorrow if the sun doesn't shine. Let you back into my life when the oceans are dry. Take you back when every shade of the rainbow turns gray. But I just can't do it today," - Gary Allan_

The rain was pounding Parker's car, which was a 2010 dark green jeep Patriot. She was listening to the radio trying to control her emotions. But she couldn't, she started to pound on the staring wheel without effort, but still making the horn almost break from the pounding, she bangs her head on it, and tries with all her might, to forget the night she realized that she was a complete moron.

It had only taken her an hour to want to take back everything she said, but demons poured into her room, and it took almost a week to catch them all and kill them. Just one week, and when she tried to tell Damian that she was stupid and she couldn't be without him, well, she found herself being slapped in the face by karma. Oh no way in hell was Karma ever kind, it was ruthless, and it would always be.

_Four weeks ago…_

_Parker was standing in front of the same brick wall that she had sat on, when she broke Damian's heart. Speaking of the angel. He walks up behind her; she can see it in his eyes, that he's been drinking, which isn't a good idea, because the boy couldn't hold his liquor for shit! And that would never change._

_**Damian**__: Stumbling in both his walking and talking, "What the hells, are yous doing heres?"_

_**Parker**__: Tries to settle him, but he pulls away from her, "I'm here to tell you why I ended things with you, Damian, I want you understand that this had nothing to do with me not lov—…"_

_**Damian**__: "I know why you broke up wit mes!" Turning and glaring at her, he points his index finger into her shoulder, "Yous did it! Because you don't loves me! And I'm evil!"_

_**Parker**__: She couldn't imagine how much this could ever hurt, because right now, it hurt oh god did it hurt, "No, Dam,"_

_**Damian**__: "NO! I'ms Angel to you now! Only those that I love can call me, Damian."_

_**Parker**__: "Please you have to understand!"_

_**Damian**__: Tears flowing down his cheeks, "I waited, till who knows what time, you never came back outside! And now a week later yous wants me! Go to hell Parker."_

_**Parker**__: "I deserve that, and I deserve more, but please you have to understand!"_

_**Damian**__: "Understand? I's understands, that becuases of yous, I lay theres at night, trying to fall asleep." Spite coming out of his mouth, "But each times I close my eyes, memories of you flash through my minds. But then I open my eyes and welcome myself back to reality. Because I know now, you and I weren't ever really meant to be, so Parker, just fuck off! Oh right, go fuck Gabriel, I'm not your left over anymore!" He walks up to the door and opens it, "Just go home, you're not welcome here anymore," He doesn't look back, "Never again, will you ever be." He closes the door, and she closes her eyes._

_**Parker**__: "I die; I'm saving you, even though now I really don't think I can… I'm not powerful enough, and for that I'm sorry."_

_Back to present…_

Parker dried her tears. She wasn't meant to be able to cry, she wasn't meant to get any sympathy, she was the one that hurt Damian. He should have gotten everyone's attention instead of hers she hated herself right now. She was broken and the only person to blame was herself. But she was going to pretend that she wasn't angry with herself, she lifts her head up and pulls herself together, placing the cupid ring on her finger, letting its love wash over her. Letting its magic erase most of the pain in her light green eyes, letting it almost cure her look, one thing was for sure without the ring she must have looked worn out, because that's what she was, worn out to the bone. She got out of her car, walked to her trunk and opened it. She pulled out all the camera equipment that Prue was making her bring. She hoped that she wasn't going to be here long, but knowing her Aunt Prue, she had a good feeling she might. She started her way to 'Pipes'.

**Prue's Voice**: "Look, can we move that over? Yea just a little," Parker walked into the room, she was holding all the equipment, her Aunts that had been standing by the bar turned to look at her as she walked into the room, soaking wet from the rain. "Oh good, Parker bring put that over there."

Parker nods and went to place everything Prue had told her on the table. Who would have ever thought that Prue would own her own as Parker called it, 'Picture takin' spot' or more well known as 'Prue's Pictures' it was one hell of a company which allowed Prue to run and have others to take pictures for her. One of her 'lucky victims' or 'photographers' as she would call them was Parker, though Parker sometimes hated this job more than she hated love. And right now she really hated love!

**Phoebe**: Walks up to Parker, "It's pouring?"

**Parker**: Not looking at her mother's face, but rather setting up, "Cats and dogs, and bats and wolves, anything that Mother Nature can find."

**Piper**: "Hey, be kind to Mother Nature, as a onetime goddess of…"

**Parker**: Finishing for her and giving her attitude, "Nature yea I remember."

**Paige**: Walking up with Billie and Eva, "What's with the attitude little Paige?"

Parker cracks her neck trying really hard not to let her fucked up emotions get the best of her right now she couldn't handle exploding on them. One it would cause them to know something was really wrong with her. And second, she really didn't want to yell at her boss, because she hates it when she got specials privileges from her Aunt Prue just because she was her Aunt Prue.

**Eva**: "Yea, that's not really like you little Paige."

**Parker**: Gives them a dry look, "Well I've turned over a new leaf, I don't give a crap." When have I ever? She thought to herself.

**Prue**: Walks up to her, "Okay, okay, what's going on? Have you finished?" She turns to look at her sisters, "Hey I thought I told you women not to hassle my people."

**Phoebe**: "Prue, I love you, but mother beats boss!"

**Billie**: Nodding her head, "She's got you beat Prue, she's right, it always does!"

**Prue**: "Over my old body," She turns to Parker, "Why have you stopped working?"

**Parker**: Again taking in some air, she knows that her Aunt Prue was under a lot of stress but right now, Parker was ready to get into 'yelling mode', she needed to leave fast, "I'm done, and I'm wet, I'm going home." Walking away from them, hoping she could get away from them.

**Prue**: Stopping Parker who was inches away from the door, "I can't hold all this stuff in my car."

**Parker**: Walks back to her, handing her, her car keys, "Here, take my car, I'll walk."

She walks out of the restaurant.

**Billie**: "So, that's what you were talking about."

**Phoebe**: "Pretty much,"

-Next Scene-

Mel was sitting next to Jared; they were sitting at a movie theater watching a movie. They had gotten closer, and Mel even remembered a little about him, she remembered, how they met, she remembered why he left and how much that hurt her, but she also remembered it hadn't been his fault. She couldn't help but feel safe with him, he made her forget about Vincent and sometimes she liked that, and other times she wasn't sure if she did, or why she would. When he was around, she didn't feel sad about losing her best friend, she felt whole in a way. A way she couldn't understand. Both reached for the popcorn and both pulled back shyly.

**Jared**: "Sorry,"

**Mel**: "No my bad."

**Jared**: Holds the popcorn bucket out to her, "Here,"

**Mel**: Getting some, "Thanks,"

**Jared**: Putting the bucket down, and still looking at her, "No problem."

**Mel**: She went back to watching the movie when her phone softly buzzed in her pocket; she looks down at it, wondering which family member it was now. She looks at Jared and he was smiling at her, "My phone,"

**Jared**: Taking some of the popcorn, "Here let me."

**Mel**: "Thanks," She by accident spilled all the popcorn in the bucket, both trying getting all of the popcorn off their clothes. It was almost cute how they struggled to get all the popcorn off. "Oh I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to."

**Jared**: Wiping some popcorn from his lap, and then her shoulder, not even going to ask how it ended up there, "Its okay, it was all my fault."

They both shared a look, and both started laughing. Some person shushed them. And that caused them to start laughing even more.

**Mel**: "Come on," They got up and left the theater, and walked into the lobby, "I'd hate to be the bus boy for that place."

**Jared**: Laughs, "Oh yea,"

**Mel**: She pulls out her phone and reads the text, but she's blown away, at whom it is, "Now that's weird."

**Jared**: "What demon troubles?"

**Mel**: Looks up at him, "Zip it, whitelighter."

**Jared**: "Will do,"

**Mel**: She shook her head, leave it to her, to be best friends with only whitelighters, "And it's one of my cousin's exes."

**Jared**: "Aw, is Lex texting you now?"

**Mel**: "I forget that you know them, it's almost freaky, and no it's not him, it's Gabriel actually."

**Jared**: "Ay, call it what you want, I think it's cute."

**Mel**: Still holding her phone but ignoring it as it buzzed again, "You could call it that."

**Jared**: He looks down at it, "You should pick that up it could be demon troubles."

**Mel**: She was looking deeply into his eyes, "Ay, nothing too big to worry about."

**Jared**: His brown eyes met her blue, "So, then,"

**Mel**: She shook her head, not knowing what the hell she was thinking, but this time, she did notice how he was kinda cute, "Let's go get lunch."

**Jared**: Smiles, a kind gentle smile, "Okay, as long as you're okay with us stopping at Pipe's I have to check in with my boss."

**Mel**: Smiling back at her, "I haven't seen my mom since the morning, it's okay with me."

**Jared**: Holding out his hand, as if to hold hers, "Well then, it's a lunch date,"

**Mel**: A little bit of Mel's smile melted away, but she tried her best to hold onto the smile, she knew at that second, what she was doing, she was having fun with an old best friend, yet she couldn't help but feel like she was cheating on Vincent, "Yea, a date."

-Next Scene-

Pacey was flipping through the book, his hair was a slight mess, and he looked like he was missing a little sleep. He was also standing in front of Gabriel who was doing his best to dodge all the questions that Pacey threw at him. He didn't like the fact that Gabriel was standing in his attic, wearing his demon hunting clothes, which where a black tight shirt that showed off his body, his dark blue jeans and some gray boots. He had his hair spiked up, and he was wearing shades that hide his dark blue eyes, so very well.

**Pacey**: On the other hand was dressed in a white shirt light blue jeans, and slip on checkered chucks, "So?"

**Gabriel**: "Uhm?"

**Pacey**: "Why are you here?"

**Gabriel**: aloof, "Waiting for someone."

**Pacey**: "Parker's not here, she's at work."

**Gabriel**: "Who says I was waiting for Parker?"

**Pacey**: "Then Nix is,"

**Gabriel**: "Pacey I know what you think but trust me, everything is a-okay."

**Pacey**: "Sorry if I don't believe you, Gab, but I can't help but think that now that Parker and Damian aren't you know together, you two are really chummy together."

**Gabriel**: "I'm not trying to win back Parker, for all I know she doesn't love me, hell she never did love me, besides Pacey, I'm rooting for her and Damian to get back together again."

**Pacey**: "Why?"

**Gabriel**: "I hate when my friends end like that, it scared me to think that Parker would do a stupid thing like end her relationship with Damian over some stupid…"

**Pacey**: "Oh my god, you know!"

**Gabriel**: He bit his lip, "Know what?"

**Pacey**: "You know why they ended!"

**Gabriel**: "Pacey I'm just telling you, that I feel bad, not that I know everything."

**Pacey**: "But you know."

**Gabriel**: He couldn't lie, that wasn't who he was, even though Parker had told Mel that he lied every second of every day, it was a lie, Gabriel couldn't lie for shit, "Look, just stay out of it."

**Pacey**: "Why? What kind of trouble is Parker in?"

**Gabriel**: "The kind that you can't help her with, just back off."

**Pacey**: "That's not who I am."

**Gabriel**: "No?" He looks up at him, "Oh come on, Andrew look around you, where the hell were you when she needed you, huh? You weren't here that's for sure."

**Pacey**: "I couldn't be here, I was dealing,"

**Gabriel**: "Yea, well now Parker's dealing," He hating this, he hating being in the middle, but he knew Parker, she wasn't ready to tell Pacey that she died in the future, she wasn't ready to confirm Pacey's worst fears, "Just back off."

**Pacey**: "No, she's my cousin! I should know what the hell is going on with her!"

**Gabriel**: He nods his head, "I don't dispute the fact that you should know, Pace, you know that, I want you to know, hell then I won't have to be in the fucking middle but!"

**Pacey**: "Then tell me!"

**Gabriel**: "But she should tell you."

**Pacey**: "We both know that ain't going to happen."

**Gabriel**: "It might,"

**Pacey**: "Tell me,"

**Gabriel**: "She'll do it for me." He shimmered out.

**Pacey**: He slammed the book shut, "But what if she needs me now!"

-Next Scene-

DJ walked into a bar, he couldn't believe that his partner was here at a time like this. He couldn't believe that Damian would risk his job like this. Then again, the man wasn't the same ever since Parker ended things. He had been less careful, he seemed to stop believing in the force as if he almost lost his faith in everything around him. That's why right now he hated Parker, because his partner was at the same bar, as he always was whenever he got his heart broken.

**DJ**: Walks up to Damian, as he chugged another shot down, "What you doing here? Bud?"

**Damian**: "Drinking," He turns to look at the man, "You want in?"

**DJ**: "Ay, why not?" He knew that if he couldn't stop Damian from drinking then, he'd stop the amount that he would drink but stealing his drinks, "So, what brings you here again?"

**Damian**: "Can't a man, just come for a drink?" He poured some Jack Daniels for DJ, "Even if it is nine in the morning?"

**DJ**: "You know what you need?"

**Damian**: "Another drink?"

**DJ**: "No, a case, to help you take your mind off things,"

**Damian**: Not having heard a word, "She dumped me."

**DJ**: "I know Parker she must have had a good reason."

**Damian**: "She wanted me back, I know it."

**DJ**: Looking back at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

**Damian**: "It had been a week, and I had been drinking, and I could see it in her eyes, that she wanted to talk to me, she needed to tell me something it seemed real important, but I wasn't having any of it, I blew it, I could have had her back, and I blew it DJ, I blew my chances with ever having Parker back, I lost her, I lost the woman I loved because I was stupid!"

**DJ**: "What do mean, you lost her, I mean come on, this is Parker, you must have said something so fucked up, but I know you, you couldn't have said…"

**Damian**: "I told her, she wasn't welcome man, I told her that she couldn't call me Damian man she's the one that started calling me Damian first, she's the only reason I still go by that name, because whenever she says it, my heart stops beating, because I almost forget that I'm half…" He looks over to DJ and remembered his friend didn't know he was half demon, "…magical…"

**DJ**: "People, do stupid things when they're drunk," Patting him on the back, "And in pain."

**Damian**: "See that's the thing, she's right to end things with me," He drinks back his Jack Daniels, "I knew she would in the end."

**DJ**: "Dude,"

**Damian**: "I just wish I knew why."

**DJ**: "Well, today is your lucky day," He turns to look back at DJ, "Because I'm going to beat the living shit out of her to find out!"

**Damian**: "Funny, what did you say about a case?"

**DJ**: "Nothing, just don't drink too much, okay?"

**Damian**: His mind was all over the place, "DJ," DJ looks back at him, "I hurt her I know I did."

**DJ**: "Don't worry, I know Parker she's probably at home right now, doing who knows what, she's fine!"

If only he knew what she was doing that the second, he would have run to stop her.

-Next Scene-

Roderick watching the demons around him. He couldn't help but feel so evil when they were around him.

**Roderick**: "I love this life, so much pain, and anger the world just doesn't know it yet."

**The voice**: "I couldn't agree with you more."

**Roderick**: Stood up, "Come now, brethren, tell me, what have you learned?"

The demons all around him looked up to them. Among them was Gabriel standing next to him, was Parker. Oh they both knew, this was going to get good.

-Next Scene-

Julian was reading the newspaper, while David and a teenager with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, walked up behind him.

**David**: "Come on, JJ, just give me another hour to sleep, then we'll go wherever the hell you wish!"

**Julian**: Looks over the newspaper to his sons, "What's going on boys?"

**JJ**: "Well, your son is being a dick!"

**Julian**: "Jack Jonathan Anderson-Jenkins! How many times do I have to tell you to not call your older dumbass of a brother, a dick?" He tapped the newspaper, "And if you're going to call your brother a name call him a Duck, its more truthful."

**JJ**: "Will do daddy will do."

**David**: "Oh very funny, dad."

**Julian**: "See you have no sense of humor."

**David**: He smirked, "I have one, you just don't know it!"

**Julian**: Getting up, and wrapping his son in a headlock, "Oh yea?"

**David**: "Let go or I'm telling mom."

**JJ**: "And then, when they get called into the principle's office, they ask why I'm so violent."

**David**: After he elbowed Julian in the ribs, making him let go, sometimes, they acted a lot like brothers instead of father and son. "No, you get called in because Uncle Leo, knows that you're to blame for all of the pranks that happen in Magic School."

**JJ**: "Not the point."

**Julian**: Laughs, and looks up to the sky, as he heard jingles, "You two going to behave while I go deal with a charge of mine?"

**David**: "I can't promise that Shrimp over there isn't going to burn the house down." Making a joke at his little brother's powers to control fire.

**JJ**: "Just like I can't promise that, when you come back, you might only have me as a son and his nickname won't be Duck."

**Julian**: "Just behave, or I'll sick your Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue on you."

He orbs out. They both shiver.

**JJ**: "No man should ever be threatened like that."

**David**: "Shut it, Shrimp, we have demons to take care of, unless you're a chicken?" Started making chicken noises.

**JJ**: Rolls his eyes, "And they always ask me, why I'm nothing like my brother Duck." David glares back at him, "Come on, Duck let's go deal with the demons!"

**David**: "Ay, now you're acting like me."

**JJ**: Jokingly, "The world is going to end isn't it?"

**David**: Almost in a panic, "Why?"

**JJ**: Smiling: "Because I'm acting like a moron!"

**David**: Runs after his little brother, "Get back here Shrimp!"

-Next Scene-

Vincent was standing in a room that was filled with scrolls, which were lined up on shelves that seemed to go up as high as the endless sky. He was looking around to all the others around him, most of them Elders, others demons, he hated how this was equal ground, whoever could just waltz into there and take everything if they wanted, he looks up to Max as he brought him another bunch of scrolls.

**Max**: "Can you believe this place? Who would have ever thought that the Hall of Prophecies was on equal ground?"

**Vincent**: "Yea, spooky."

**Max**: "Not what I mean moron."

**Vincent**: "I know what you mean Max," He looks up to Max, "What's your take on this?"

**Max**: Dropping all the scrolls that he had onto the table before them, "I still say we have to find everything we can on that dipshit of a source."

**Vincent**: "I still can't believe the Elders, had no idea, about him, I mean come on, they knew about Mel, how the hell didn't they know about a half elder half Seer?"

**Max**: Laughs, "Almost funny, how I thought I was one of a kind."

**Vincent**: "At least you're good, Roderick, isn't."

**Max**: "I still can't believe that, he's the son of a Seer, and an Elder, what kind of union is that?"

**Vincent**: Gives him a dry look, "You the son of a seer and an Elder."

**Max**: Adding in a dry voice, "And a witch you forgot about that."

**Vincent**: Rolling his eyes, "My bad,"

**Max**: "Besides, I don't think he's going to do anything bad right now."

**Vincent**: "Oh? Must I remind you, that he tortured the hell out of Parker and gave Nix a bunch of nightmares that no one should ever go through, hell now all I need is for him to have kidnapped M…" He stopped smiling as he read a scroll, his eyes had to read it twice, it couldn't be right, he had seen this man dead, he couldn't be, no, this made no sense, Roderick couldn't be… but it made sense, his name, shorten, it made sense, but wait, about was the rest of this, of a Valentine? Who was Valentine, and why was she so important? What had she done to cause this… son of a Seer, so much pain…

**Max**: "Vince? What's up, what did you find?"

**Vincent**: Looks up to his friend, the only person he trusted up here, but himself, "I found out everything about Roderick," He looks down to the scroll, "Max, this isn't good," He looks back to Max, fear in his light blue eyes, "Max, we have to warn them, none of them are safe, Parker she's in danger, so is Mel, but Parker is in more danger, we have to warn them."

**Max**: "What did you find?"

**Vincent**: "Roderick is really R…"

Max looks around in horror as he realized what this meant; as he heard everything that Vincent had just learned. But it didn't make any sense. Parker had only traveled to the past with Chris, and in this scroll, it said, she had gone, to save… but it made no sense, it said she went to the past to save Ryan from being evil, from killing everyone they knew, from becoming the Kind of Evil. But it couldn't be right… unless it hadn't happened yet.

_-x-x-x-___

_Things happen but we don't really know why, Once more you tell those lies to me, Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)____Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation.___

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**___

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**___

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**___

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring: _

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**___

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**___

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**___

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**___

_And_

_Ed Westwick as __**Jared Black**_

_Justin Hartley as __**Vincent Graco**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Anderson-Jenkins**_

_Zach Gilford as __**Max Bishop**_

_**Introducing:**_

_Ryan Kwanten as __**James Love**_

_Kristen Bell as __**Sky Love **_

_Kevin Zegers as __**JJ Anderson-Jenkins**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show Pipe's building, there are people walking out of it. Underlined by the song: Turned To Real Life', by Shiny Toy Guns**_

-Next Scene-

Phoebe was sitting in front of Eva; both were staring at each other, trying to think of a way to get their kids back together.

**Eva**: "Maybe it would help if we knew why they broke up in the first place,"

**Phoebe**: "I've tried, I've asked and all I got was well attitude, hell I even sent in Piper."

**Piper**: After she took a drink from her glass, "And it wasn't pretty when I asked, she yelled at me, and well, let's just say, never piss off Parker when she has potions."

**Billie**: "She threw them at you?"

**Prue**: "No, more like summoned a demon and got into a fight with him. I think Gabriel will survive, she just socked him in the face,"

**Eva**: "I wish I could say that Damian was any help, but I fear he might have been a little worse than Parker."

**Paige**: "Oh nothing could be as worse than Parker."

**Eva**: "Have I got four words for you. 'Drinking on the job',"

**Piper**: "Oh god, did he get in trouble?"

**Eva**: "No, thankfully, DJ covered for him, but I don't think DJ can keep doing that."

**Phoebe**: "We really need to find out what the hell happened to them."

**Eva**: "And fast,"

Jared and Mel walked into the room, at that second both were laughing.

**Jared**: "Can you believe that?"

**Mel**: "Shush! Who was he king of the theater?"

**Jared**: "No-no, ruler of all movies!" Both started laughing again. "This is fun."

**Mel**: "Yea,"

**Piper**: Looks at her daughter, "Okay, what are you two doing here? Uhm, Jared you have the day off and Mel, you don't work here."

**Mel**: "I could if you wanted me too."

**Jared**: "Mel, never make that kind of deal, she's a hard ass." He smiles back at Piper, "I'm joking!"

**Piper**: "I'll show you joking!"

**Prue**: "Very funny Piper."

**Jared**: "So, what's up, am I working today?"

**Piper**: "No that's what 'day off' means, Jared."

**Jared**: "Yes, but this is the first I heard of said 'day off'. Literally, I never knew that word was in your mind-dictionary, Boss,"

**Piper**: Ignoring the lat part, she hadn't seen Mel laugh like that, "I could have sworn I told you."

**Jared**: "Nope,"

**Piper**: "Uhm you're right, that might have been Chris."

**Mel**: "So what are you old women doing?"

**Jared**: "Gossiping, Mel, it's their favorite past time."

**Mel**: "I would hope not, then there wouldn't be anything to look forward to when I get older."

**Jared**: "Oh yes there is, yelling at young people,"

**Prue**: "Hey young people zip it!"

Both laugh.

**Phoebe**: "Mel can I ask you something?"

**Mel**: "Sure Aunt Phoebe."

**Phoebe**: "You've been hanging around Parker for a while."

**Mel**: Not liking where this was going, "Yup, we're like buds."

**Jared**: "Oh very scary woman."

**Mel**: "She's a teddy bear like Wyatt."

**Jared**: "Another scary Halliwell."

**Mel**: "I told you ignore him, I do."

**Jared**: "No you don't."

**Mel**: "That's because I like him."

**Phoebe**: Smiling at Mel's funny side with Jared, she was really worried that Mel would never smile again, "You haven't notice anything have you?"

**Mel**: "What do you mean Aunt Phoebe?"

**Piper**: "Does she have a short temper with you?"

**Mel**: Thought back to when she was with her younger cousin, she had been yelling at Gabriel about the whole 'Her dying' thing, but other than that she was fine, yes Parker was a little jumpy, a whole bunch of sad, but that was to be expected, she had learned that she was going to die, who wouldn't be jumpy? Hell who wouldn't be sad? "Uhm, no, just her normal let's go hunting crazy ass."

**Phoebe**: "Okay,"

Mel couldn't help but feel a little bad. She had just told her first lie to her mother and aunts. And she hoped that it'd be her last.

-Next Scene-

**JJ**: was walking to the kitchen again to get some ingredient for a potion that David and him were making when suddenly five demons shimmered into the room. They began to surround him. "Oh come on, if you're going to attack don't make this easy!" He spun around sending fire at all the demons around him. Making them all catch on fire and sent them screaming and burning into the wasteland, "See I got moves."

**David's voice**: "SHRIMP! I NEED A LITTLE HELP IN HERE!" JJ orbed into the attic of his two-story home, and what he saw made him both want to laugh and hang his head in shame. His brother was running around the room, fighting two demons at the same time. Both were kicking his ass. "Will you give a brother a hand?"

**JJ**: Throws a fire blast at one of the demons and ducks as an energy ball went flying at his head, "Why is it that I'm younger yet I'm stronger?"

**David**: "You're a dumbass?"

**JJ**: "Fuck you!" He formed a fireball and tried again to hit the last demon but he shimmered out just before he would have gotten hit, "Damn it that sucked!"

**David**: "Ay looks whose not powerful!"

**JJ**: "Oh whatever."

**David**: Walks up to the pot, "So where are the ingredients?"

**JJ**: Walking down to the stairs, "We soooo need help."

-Next Scene-

Two hours later…

Parker was sitting on the sofa in the Manor's living room. A beer can in one hand the remote in the other. She was still dressed in a black tight shirt, and leather pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her bangs out of her eyes for a change. She didn't know what to think about the whole 'spying on Roderick,' all she had learned was that he was up to something, that had to do with sending someone to another reality, but she had nothing to worry about none of the demons even knew how the hell to do it, so she wasn't going to worry about it. And even after she had spied on him, she and Gabriel went around looking for the demon that had killed her, but came up empty, she was starting to wonder if she was even going to ever find him. If breaking Damian's heart had been for nothing.

She took a sip of the beer, even though the TV was on, it was just background noise, she just couldn't help but think she was missing some key information she just didn't know what yet. She felt movement on the sofa, but she didn't dare turn to look.

**Wyatt**: Walking into the room, and sitting on the loveseat, "Aw why didn't you tell me this was on?"

**Hank**: "God change that channel." Walking into the room with Emily and pulling her to the other love seat.

**Wyatt**: "This is the best movie ever!"

**Hank**: "The hell it is! Ocean's 11 is way better than this crap!"

**Wyatt**: "Hell no! Dirty Rotten Scandals is the best! Hell there not even in the same league!"

**Chris**: Walking into the room, with Linn and sitting on the floor near the TV, "You're both wrong, the best movie of all time is Scarface, hands down!"

**Emily**: "You're all wrong, Elf," They all laugh, but Parker. "What?"

**Hank**: "Babe I love you, but no."

Not hearing what he said.

**Emily**: "Oh whatever!"

**Nix**: Taking a seat next to Emily and Hank, "Oh here we go again!"

**Linn**: "I prefer Alice and Wonderland."

**Chris**: "We know,"

**Linn**: laughs. "You would make a cute Cat,"

**Chris**: "And you would make a good Alice, but that's not the point,"

**Linn**: "No, Parker would make a good Alice, I would make one hell of a Red Queen,"

**Chris**: "You can't be the Red Queen, you're hot,"

**Linn**: She was tongue tied, "Well-uh-ah,"

**Mel**: Took a seat next to Wyatt and grabbed some of the pop corn that he summoned, "What do you mean Nix?"

**Nix**: "Every year, the same two movies come on."

**Lex**: Walking into the room with Hazel at his side, "And the same argument follows."

**Henry**: "With an arm wrestling match afterwards."

**Paige**: "That I always have to end."

**Piper**: "I'm not doing it."

**Paige**: "He's your son."

**Leo**: "Same can be said for you."

**Henry**: "Not true, my boy is a saint!"

**Hank**: "See dad believes I'm a good son."

**Lex**: "That's because he likes to forget how bad of a person you are."

**Hank**: "You wanna be my first victim?"

**Prue**: "Oh not this again!"

**Nix**: "What do you expect out of the best amigos?"

**Wyatt**: "Not much,"

**Lex**: "I think their bad mouthing us Hank."

**Hank**: "They wouldn't dare!"

Parker could feel two light-blue eyes on her, the rage in them enough to make someone panic. But she knew them and the owner. But this time, all she wanted to do was to either punch the owner or just let it go.

**Pacey**: He was sitting next to her looking at her with some worry in his eyes, "Why you dressed for hunting?"

**Parker**: Eyes glued to the TV screen, "Because I just came back from doing just that."

**Pacey**: "With who?"

**Parker**: "Can't reveal my help."

Mel looks away from Parker, knowing whom she was just with.

**Nix**: "Wait it couldn't have been me or Mel, she was with someone, and least of all Lex or Hazel."

**Eva**: Almost hopeful, "D-name," Hazel shook her head.

**Derek**: "Then Linn Hunter?"

**Linn**: "Nope," Parker rolled her eyes, "But I have a clue," Suddenly someone shimmered in front of the TV, "Oh I knew it!"

**Gabriel**: "Oh wonderful," He rolled his eyes, "You done resting?" Parker didn't move an inch, "DK we have trouble."

**Parker**: She took a chug of the beer, "Your point?"

**Gabriel**: "Let's go!"

**Phoebe**: "Go where?"

**Parker**: "The movies."

DJ walked into the room and sat next to Parker.

**Gabriel**: "You know, you seem, busy, I'll just go deal with that trouble! And you stay here, relax, doing nothing that you're supposed to do!"

**DJ**: "Great bye," He looks back to Parker, "We need to talk!"

**Parker**: "No I'm not watching TV. Yea I'm free, no worries," She rolls her eyes, "You people are all the same!" She looked back at Gabriel, "Next time call my phone! Don't just shimmer in!"

**Gabriel**: "Will do, let's go!"

**DJ**: "We need to talk!"

**Parker**: "So then talk! No one's stopping you! TALK!"

**DJ**: "When are you going to get your head out of your ass? And take Damian back?" Parker rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to be mean or whatever, but can we rush this now?"

**Eva**: "Why?"

**DJ**: "Because I think that he's losing every ounce of hope he has for the force, and if he's loosing that, then he must be losing faith in good too, and probably because he thinks he lost you, and if he lost you then he's evil!"

**Parker**: Now taking her eyes off of Gabriel, "I never said he was evil, I said… you know what it's not important what I said!"

**DJ**: "Well he thinks he lost you, making him think he's evil, did he lose you?"

**Parker**: Wants to answer him, but she doesn't know, if maybe he had.

**Lex**: "Look Parker I've let you do as you please."

**Hazel**: "But maybe you need to get back with him."

**Parker**: "He always thinks he's evil, he'll get over it in a week, he always does."

**DJ**: Shaking his head, "Not this time, I can see that he wants to quit, Parker, and he loves that job!"

**Lex**: "Parker you have—…"

**Parker**: Standing up, "This is not my problem! I ended things with him, ok, meaning I washed my hands of him and his moronic ideas!"

**Gabriel**: "Parker,"

**Parker**: "Gab, just shut it! This does not concern you!"

**Gabriel**: "The hell it doesn't, when I'm risking my own ass! Parker, you can't just do that to a man!"

**Parker**: Everything was slipping out of her hands, she was fighting with herself, to keep it together, she wanted so much to just heart over to the bar that Damian was in and just tell him everything, tell him, that she never thought he was evil, tell him that she'd never stop loving him, tell him he could never lose her. In that very second, she knew, she could never lose him, "Shut up or I will make you shut up!"

**Pacey**: "No what's he talking about!"

**Parker**: "NOTIHNG!" Her phone rings, and she opened it, "What?" After a second, "Oh yea, I'm sorry, I was just getting in a fight with Wyatt's cousin." She heard laughter, "What do you need?" She listens, "Oh really… you need… oh I can't, don't worry, the others would be happy to help you," A smile on her face, "Busy no not them! If they have enough time to annoy me, then you can bet your ass that they have a whole lot of time to help you, here I'll pass you to Nix, she can't wait."

**Nix**: Took the phone from Parker, "Hello?"

**Parker**: Looks up at Gabriel, "Just give me another hour," He shimmered out, she turns to look at DJ, "I'm sorry that he's in pain, I'm sorry that he wants to quit, but me talking to him, it won't change anything, knowing him, I would only make things worse, for the both of us, and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I should."

Parker went to leave through the kitchen she wanted to, more than anything, but Lex got in her way.

**Lex**: Went after her, the parents followed, as did Pacey, Chris, Wyatt, and Hank. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Huh Parker? You're breaking the boy's heart; can't you see he loves you? With all of his heart."

**Parker**: Looks angry, she's tried of holding back, "You're lecturing me, about failed relationships, about seeing love, in people's eyes? YOU? LEXTON who's afraid to ask the girl he loves to dance with him? Do you know how many times I have to pull out my ring and make any of you, do the things you want to, but are to fucking scared to do?" She was now glaring at them all, "Do you even, ask me for it, no, and maybe I should mind my own shit, so you know what, I will." She took off her cupid ring and placed it on the counter in front of her father, she imaged changed just a little "And another thing, I don't give shit, if he still loves me, I need time, okay, so get that through your head, Lex, I NEED TIME! Understand?"

**Lex**: "You're making a mistake."

**Parker**: "It's my life, Lex, I'll make a hundred fucking mistakes if I please."

**Lex**: He didn't back down this time, "NOT WHEN THEY HAVE TO DO WITH MY BROTHER!"

**Parker**: "Well, you seem to think you got all the answers, for love for everyone right?" She picked he ring back up and threw it at him, "Then you be the cupid, you play with people's love life, you feel the weight of the world's love in your tiny hands," She went to leave but stopped, "And then you tell me, Lex, if your love, that is so small so unimportant, is in fact more than the worlds, you tell me, if after you feel all that love, and you feel all that hate, if you can look at the woman you love, you tell me how to look at him, when all I want to do is scream, run and hide, because what you don't understand, is something is about to happen, something I'm trying to stop, but I don't think I can, I'm not powerful enough, and I never will be."

**Eva**: "What?"

**Parker**: Looks back at her, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but then again, can you really trust that I'm telling you the deep hard cold truth. Seeing as I do love to lie?"

**Lex**: Looks down at the ring, "I'm going to fix this."

**Parker**: "You can't fix, what wasn't meant to be, and believe me, we weren't meant to be."

Suddenly Ryan Silver and another guy heart into the room.

**Silver**: Looks at Parker, she can see her sister is about to fall, from the pain, "Parker?"

**Parker**: Turns back to look at her, "I'm not having another fucking heart attack, I'm just angry!"

**Ryan**: "That's not why we're here." He looks at her worried.

**Parker**: "Then why are you here?"

**Guy**: Stood next to Silver, he had dark green eyes, and spiky dark blonde hair, with a charming smile, he looked everything a cupid would look like, "Because I need your help."

**Parker**: Turns to look at him, and her heart almost stopped beating, "James Love,"

**Nix**: Walks into the room with all the others behind her, "That was JJ, he and David are having demon problems," She looks back at James, and shakes her head, "He needs us."

**James**: "You'll be okay without Parker?"

**Nix**: "Yea,"

**James**: "She's going to need that ring," He takes the ring back and walks up to her, "My sister is in danger, and you're the only Cupid I know, that uhm, well let's just say, I trust you."

**Parker**: "Okay,"

-Next Scene-

Vincent was pacing around the table trying really hard not to let his temper explode all Max kept doing was rereading the scroll. He just couldn't believe that he was reading this right. But what made him more upset was the fact that his parents and his Aunts and Uncles kept this from them. But he did understand why they'd do it. But still this was a pretty fucking huge secret to hide.

**Max**: "I just can't believe them."

**Vincent**: "Max,"

**Max**: "Who the hell are they not to tell us that Ryan went evil? And that Parker went to the past to save him! What the fuck? Don't they know that as magical creatures we should fucking know that!"

**Vincent**: "You're angry at your parents?"

**Max**: "Yea, why who are you pissed at?"

**Vincent**: "THE ELDERS! This has them written all over them! I mean look around you, Max, they didn't really trust Mel in the beginning look how they told her family she was family!"

**Max**: "That's not the point, we know Halliwells and if they wanted to they would have told us."

**Vincent**: "Look, the point still lives, Parker and Mel don't know, but they have to, we have to tell them," Max looks away, "What Max?"

**Max**: "We're Elders now, Vince, we can't tell them, that's not how this works,"

**Vincent**: "What good are Elders if they can't help for shit!"

He orbs out. Max closes his eyes.

**Max**: Thinking about his brothers, and the fact that they're were dealing with demons, and he as stuck up here, dealing with Elders, "Not much."

-Next Scene-

JJ opened his door, and watched as the Halliwells walked into it.

**David**: Frowning almost, "Why do I feel like we did the wrong thing?"

**Linn**: Shaking her head, "Don't worry, Parker's not with us."

**David**: Smiling now, "Then come in."

**Chris**: "Ay Duck, you really should have been called chicken."

**JJ**: "That's what I tell him all the time, Chris."

**David**: "Shut it, Shrimp."

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "I can't believe that those names stuck."

**Hank**: "Why 'Honey'? Did you think we forgot about your cute name?"

Lex was laughing, as was Chris.

**Wyatt**: "Shut up, you Old War-horse."

**Hank**: "I like my name so I won't complain."

**Emily**: "I still don't understand how you people still keep up those ridiculous names."

**Hazel**: "Aw, Pint! You know you like your name."

**Emily**: "I hate that name!"

**Linn**: "Now I have to ask,"

**Nix**: Taking a seat on the sofa, "She's an Elf, so we, well Parker called her Pint, because she's short!"

**Emily**: "I hate that Parker puts thought into this."

**Lex**: "That's about the only thing she thinks about."

**Mel**: Looks at Lex, "Look, Lex Parker has a good reason for half of the things she does, she wouldn't just break up with Damian just for the hell of it!"

They all look back at her blown away.

**JJ**: "Hi, who are you? And by the way, you look a lot like Aunt Piper,"

**Mel**: "I would hope so, she's my mom."

**David**: "That's Mel, Aunt Piper's daughter, Shrimp."

**JJ**: "I thought you went missing."

**Mel**: "I did." She looks back to David, "We haven't met have we?"

**David**: "We've met you just don't remember me," He holds out his hand, "I'm David, sometimes called Duck." She gave him the good old 'Halliwell confused look', "When we were little, you and Parker thought it'd be funny to push me into a lake that had a demon in it, but in Parker's defense, she was attacked by that demon so we can give her an out."

**Mel**: "Oh, well I guess I'm sorry."

**JJ**: "Ay don't be, I bet it was funny."

**Pacey**: "Okay, enough with the jokes, and the catching up, what are your demon troubles?"

JJ and David shared a look; they knew something was up because when Pacey was the one to say something like that, it meant they were going to be in for a rough time with him.

-Next Scene-

Parker was standing in front of James, giving him a hard glance. All the other parents were standing wanting to see what the hell was going to happen now.

**Parker**: Forcing words out of her mouth, "What happened to her, your sister?"

**James**: "You could say she disappeared, but I'd say she ran away, but parents think that being a cupid got to her, that it was just too tough, of a job for her." He looks down at his ring.

**Parker**: Not looking at anyone's eyes, "I know the feeling."

**James**: "But I don't think it's that, I mean, she loved this job, more than anyone I have ever, met."

**Parker**: "What do you think happened to her?"

**James**: "At first I thought a 'hate dude,' got to her, but now I don't think it was that, now I think it was the past,"

**Parker**: Looks confused, "The past?"

**James**: He walks up to her, and holds a letter in his hands, "She left this for me, I didn't find it until now, because I wouldn't go into her room, because of the pain."

**Parker**: "When did this happen, I mean, last time, I saw you… she was…"

**Silver**: "Last time you saw him? Parker you guys dated in middle school."

**James**: A kind smile on his face, yet a hint of mischief in his eyes, "She doesn't know?"

**Parker**: "What can I say? I'm a good lair."

**Ryan**: "What do you mean?"

**Parker**: "You can just say, my relationship with James was…"

**James**: "Whenever, we broke up with others, we'd always go back to each other."

**Coop**: "When was the last time you saw each other?"

**Parker**: Turning to her father, "High school,"

**James**: "I see the pain in your eyes right now, what happened? I thought Damian was going to be the one, you were so in love."

**Parker**: Looks back at him, "Let's just deal with finding your sister, okay?"

**James**: "We're going to need to go somewhere after we find her."

**Parker**: "Where?"

**James**: "The Hall of Prophecies."

**Parker**: "Why?"

**James**: "I found something, do you remember, what we were talking about before, when you and me, _hooked up_."

**Parker**: "I'm going to pretend you never said that."

**James**: His smile now held mischief, "Still true,"

**Parker**: Sending him a glare, "What about it?"

**James**: "Well, you help me find my sister, and I'll give you answer to that question you asked me, I'll tell you, everything you didn't think you could learn."

**Parker**: She looked back at him almost shocked, "You found out why I can't be healed in the Hall of Prophecies?"

**James**: Nodding his head, in a smug way, "Yup,"

Coop and Phoebe exchanged looks, they didn't think Parker was ready for to find out the real reason, she wouldn't be able to handle that fact that she was once ev… they didn't want her to be in pain because of a past life, but they knew their daughter, she wouldn't stop. They just hopped it wouldn't hurt her that much to find out, that she and what she hated the most shared one thing in common.

**Parker**: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find your sister."

She pulled him to the attic, she had been waiting half of her life to find out the truth, her parents told her it was because of her heart, but maybe, it was magical, maybe she could find the cause and fix it, and maybe, she could be healed, and maybe if she could be healed, maybe she might not die. It was a long shot, seeing as the guy that was with Roderick pulled out her heart, but hadn't he thrown it on the floor? Couldn't someone just put it back into her body and try to heal her? If the world needed her to live like the Elder had told her, then maybe, they could break one little rule like 'heal the dead,' or was that just too much to ask?

-Next Scene-

Vincent orbed into a park, he didn't mean to orb there was but what was he going to do this is where he landed. He ran through the park and hoped he wasn't that far from Mel. Where ever she might be. Unlike the other Elders, he wasn't allowed to look in at the people on earth, so he had no idea what was going on with Mel he just hoped she was fine. That she was happy.

-Next Scene-

Parker and James were standing in the attic. James was looking down at the book, while Parker was scrying for Sky, James's sister. Parker was holding the letter that Sky had left for James. But it wasn't helping her find her.

**Parker**: Turns to look up at James, "You look good."

**James**: "Tell me why you broke up with Damian."

**Parker**: "What are you talking about?"

**James**: "I'm a cupid Parker, and besides, I can just read the grief in your eyes, I would have never thought that you'd use that ring to hide your emotions, and the scary part is, how'd you do it? I mean I've been a cupid for a long time, but I've never been able to make the ring do that for me."

**Parker**: "What are you talking about now?"

**James**: "How did you get the ring to hide your pain?"

**Parker**: Looking back at him confused, "I just put it on, you can't do that?"

**James**: "No one can."

**Parker**: She sighs and looks down, "Maybe its because of Silver."

**James**: Walks up to her, and sits next to her, "Silver can't," Before she could ask, "And Ryan can't either, you're different."

**Parker**: "Well, my heart is weaker, maybe I finally got good karma." She rolled her eyes, she really doubted that.

**James**: "Maybe," Though if she hadn't found out what he knew, he would have thought she was on to something, but he knew what he did, and he knew she was wrong.

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "People ask me what's it like—,"_

David was scratching his eyes, and shaking his head. He couldn't believe that they were wasting time over some stupid facts. Couldn't they just get right to the point? But then again, he had asked for their help so he had to play it their way.

**Wyatt**: "So, why are you guys dealing with demons?"

**JJ**: "Well if you didn't know, Wyatt, we are witches."

**David**: "Plus our mom was one half of the Ultimate Power."

**Lex**: "Show off much?"

**JJ**: "Well when you are who you are, you have too."

**David**: "Shut up, Shrimp,"

**JJ**: "Go to hell!"

**Chris**: "I don't know how Parker deals with you, you're giving me on hell of a headache."

**Pacey**: "Easy, she let's them fight, then they're quiet for the rest of the day."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "To be a powerful witch,"_

**JJ**: "Where is Parker? I mean I don't mind having all you guys to help, but…"

**David**: "You're not Parker."

**Hank**: "Oh sorry for not being Parker."

**Lex**: "That's not always a bad thing."

**David**: "What's with the Parker bashing?"

**Hazel**: "You mean you don't know?"

**David**: "Know what?"

**Nix**: Mixing a potion, "Because she broke up with Damian."

**JJ**: "Why?"

**Emily**: "None of us know."

**Lex**: "I'm telling you, it was because of Gabriel, she's soooo cheating on Damian with that jerk."

**Mel**: "Lex, me and you get along, but don't talk about Parker like that, she's a cupid she would never cheat on anyone."

**Lex**: "But breaking a man's heart is a-okay."

**Mel**: "That's not the point."

**Lex**: "Yea, well, it looks like they're together."

**David**: "Why do you say that?"

**Pacey**: "They're always together now."

**Hazel**: "How about we give Parker the benefit of doubt?" They all turn to look at her, "I know Parker, and besides, I know she's just in the same pain that Damian is in, maybe even more."

**Lex**: Glaring back at his sister, times like these he hated not having any cool powers like his siblings, Damian could mind control people, and Hazel could see the future, all he could do was way his fucking hand and move things, "You know!"

**Hazel**: "Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," Of course she knew, her power told her why, Parker broke up with Damian, the girl was pulling away so she could save him. Yea it wasn't perfect but still, it made a whole lot of sense of her to do it, push away those you love, so they don't see that you're really in pain, that you're really fighting to save and even stop something, something that would break their hearts and destroy their worlds, "Look let's just deal with Parker's problem, later, right now, David and Shrimp's is way more important." She thought that sounded better than, 'we can at least help them, while Parker, we can't help for shit,'.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "To be a daughter of a Power of Four member,"_

**Wyatt**: Looking up from helping Nix make a potion, how he got to help make one no one knew, him and making anything wasn't a good idea, he wasn't allowed to even step five feet near the oven in the Manor's kitchen, his mother would kill him if he even touched the handle to turn off the water if it was boiling, "Look, crazy people! Hazel is right, and besides, Parker's problem isn't in our hands, David and Shrimp's is, hell we can help them, while Parker, well I hate to say it, but we can't, we don't even know what's wrong with her."

**Mel**: "Okay," She turns to look at David and JJ, "So, uhm what kind of demons are after you?"

**David**: "At first we didn't think much of said demons."

**JJ**: "They were just attacking at random times, then for some odd reason."

**David**: "They just started to hang up on us."

**JJ**: "Sometimes, when we were on dates, with hot girls."

**David**: "Other times when we were in the shower."

**Chris**: "Pretty much whenever you were busy,"

**Linn**: Finishing his thought, "And couldn't use your powers."

**David/JJ**: "Yea, Pretty much."

**Hank**: Rubbing his hands together, he couldn't wait for a good old fight, "So how we dealing with these suckers?"

**Chris**: "I think you're liking this way to much."

**Linn**: "Shut up Chris you know very well you are too."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "If my life was harder than any others,"_

**Chris**: "That's not the point."

**Nix**: "Nope the point is," She looks back at them all, "We have to take them out."

**David**: Walks up to her almost flirtingly, "Aw, Nix, I really missed you."

**Nix**: Laughs as she saw Lex's eyes darken, at how close David was, "That's cute."

**JJ**: Rolling his eyes, "Duck, enough, I'd really like it, if I could go out on a date, and you know, not have to end up almost exposing magic!"

**Hazel**: "The way you talk, it almost makes me forget that you're only a teenager."

**JJ**: "I'm sixteen, I'm at my prime."

**Mel**: Laughs, "Oh wow, you really remind me, of me, when I was your age."

**Chris**: "At least he doesn't date demons."

**Mel**: Rolls her eyes, "One demon and you never let me live it down!" She couldn't help but love the fact that, Chris was so comfortable with her now, that he could make jokes like that, "Anyways aren't you dating Li…"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "If my love life was in the trash,"_

**Pacey**: Covers her mouth, Chris may be blind and Linn may even be worse, but right now he didn't want to deal with Parker's rage, especially seeing as he could see it in her eyes, that her temper wasn't in check, but then again it never really was, "Let's just get this show on the road."

**JJ**: "My point exactly, Fatty."

**Pacey**: "You are not helping your case Shrimp, call me by that old nickname and believe me, fearing Parker will look like a joke!"

**JJ**: "For some reason, Parker's the only one I fear."

**David**: "That's her way with people."

**Emily**: "Okay-okay, let's get this show on the road!"

**Hank**: Looping his arm with hers, "My pleasure, to give you this ride."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "And I tell them,"_

**Emily**: "Aw you shouldn't have."

They orbed out.

**Chris**: Looking at Linn, "They make me sick, with their lovey dovey crap."

**Linn**: "Me too,"

**Chris**: "But what you going to do? We're best friends."

**Linn**: "Exactly,"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling."_

They orbed and shimmered out.

**Lex**: "After I kill Parker, we really need to get her to get them together, they're just annoying me to hell."

**Nix**: "We all feel that way."

They orbed out.

**David**: "Is it me? Or are those two a thing again?"

**Mel**: Laughs, "Its not you."

They boom and orb out.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Just like everyone else is,"_

**JJ**: Looks back to Hazel, "So seeing as it's just you and me."

**Wyatt**: "What am I invisible?"

**Hazel**: Laughs, but walks to JJ, "Let's go! Shrimp!"

**JJ**: "Jack, would be nicer."

**Hazel**: "Like I said Shrimp."

**Wyatt**: Laughs as they orb out. He did the same. When Wyatt landing in a cave, he thought nothing of it that as until a fireball came flying at his head. "This is why I hate hunting with young people."

**Hank**: Conjuring a athame and threw it at a demon that was near Nix, "Ah, Wy, we can't say that we like playing with you either."

**Chris**: Ducks as an energy balls almost hits him, he sends an Thunder-blast at two demons, vanquishing them in seconds, "Hank, leave Honey alone," using his older brother nickname, "Besides, you old War-horse, we have other things to worry about."

**Linn**: She sends a kick at a demon, "C²'s got one hell of a point."

**JJ**: He throws a fire-blast at a pack of demons, "If I could just get to the main guy."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I'm not scared of the dark, I'm scared of what's in it."_

**David**: Looks at his brother, he throws some potions at the demons around him, "Jack, don't even think about it!"

**JJ**: Laughs and jumps passed fireballs, "Oh I'm only Jack when you want something."

**David**: "I swear to god that man is going to get himself killed!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "But thanks to my mother and Aunts, I know no matter what I can handle it,"_

**Mel**: Sending green fire-balls at the demons in JJ's path, "Don't worry, I'll have his back," She booms next to JJ, "You need help?"

**JJ**: Smiles, a smile that makes him look a lot like Julian, "Aw, thanks,"

**Mel**: And him stand back to back, and they both unleash a butt load of fireballs at the demons around them, both fighting to get to the main demon. "Almost there,"

**JJ**: Kinda tired, "Yea,"

**David**: Walks up to them, he grabs the potion from his brother's hands and throws it at the demon, hitting it in the face, he turns to look back at JJ, "Hate to steal your thunder."

**JJ**: "Yea-yea-yea I would have missed."

**Mel**: Laughs, and pulls JJ into a side hug, "Aw I want one."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I'm not afraid of love, I'm afraid of hurting the one I love."_

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "I'll be sure to tell out mom that."

**Chris**: "Wy don't do that, you know mom, she might do it, because Mel asked for one."

**Mel**: "Aw come on, you know you want one."

**Hank**: "Not if it turns out like JJ."

**JJ**: "Fuck you Hank!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "So yea, my love it's not all great,"_

**Emily**: "I'd rather he not, I really like him."

**Hank**: "Thanks Em."

Everyone rolls their eyes.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "There are times, when I see that I have done something stupid,"_

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I've dated a cupid,"_

**Sky**: Was standing in front of Roderick, her hair is a lot like her brother James, but her hair is a shade darker, and wavy, "I'm telling you my Lord, this is the one you are looking for."

**Roderick**: "Please, Sky, don't call me Lord, I hate the name."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "That it didn't even though it did come to an end indeed have one,"_

**Sky**: Looking up at him perplexed, "Then what should I call you?"

**Roderick**: "Roderick would be fine," He looks down at the potion, "How does this work?"

**Sky**: "Throw it at the person you want to send to wherever."

**Roderick**: "Really? Just throw it at them?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Dated one of my best friends even though I knew it'd end bad,"_

**Sky**: "Yes, just imagine as, a piggy back ride, you're just piggy-backing on someone else's magic, it'll work."

**Roderick**: "Uhm, I'm amazed at what you cupids can come up with."

**Sky**: "Please, I'm an Arkcupid, we don't go around calling you a Selder don't call me a cupid."

**Roderick**: "Very well, I do hope we can meet like this again." He kisses her hand then flames out.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Tried the dark side, or rather a full demon,"_

A little farther from that cave, Parker and James are walking around.

**James**: "Are you sure this is the right cave?"

**Parker**: "Shut up, and walk into that one." Pointing at a cave, he nods and walks in. Takes out a cigarette, "God I need this."

**James**: "PARKER I NEED YOUR HELP!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "It didn't work out, but I got a friend out of it in the end,"_

**Parker**: Runs into the cave, "Fucking," She drops her cigarette and helps James control his sister, she kicking the crap out of him, "Okay, Sky, enough let go of him!"

**Sky**: Sending a punch at James's guts, "Fuck off!"

**Parker**: Almost in a panic, "Where's the ring?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Wasted my whole high school on a witch,"_

**Sky**: Stops hitting James and now looks at Parker as a threat, "Bitch!" She jumps at Parker, scratching her face, and ripping her shirt a little, "Die!"

**Parker**: "Damn it James! Do something!"

**James**: Pulls the ring out of his pocket, "Sorry about this, Sky," He pulls her hand away from Parker's face and put the cupid ring on her, she starts to scream as if in pain, "God I hope this works."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Only to find out, he cheated on me and found true love, how's that for ironic?"_

**Sky**: Lets go of Parker and Parker stands up, looking down at her hand zeroing in to the ring, "JAMES! HELP ME!"

**James**: Looks torn to help, but lets the ring heal her heart, "God,"

**Sky**: Falls to her knees and starts to shake all over, "James,"

**Parker**: Looks back at James, "You have to let the ring cleanse her, you know that's the only way."

**James**: "That's my sister!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Had a fling with a mortal,"_

**Sky**: "JAMES!"

**Parker**: Holding him back, "Wait for it."

**James**: "Parker,"

**Sky**: "HELP ME!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "It didn't last long, we weren't meant to be,"_

**Parker**: "Not yet!"

**Sky**: "PLEASE!"

**James**: "She needs me."

**Parker**: "Just wait one more second!" She didn't understand, but now as she looked back at the younger girl, she felt all the evil, leave her soul, Parker let James go, "Now,"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Then thought I'd end up with a half mortal,"_

**James**: Runs and hugs his sister, "Its okay, Sky, its going to be okay."

**Sky**: "I'm sorry-sorry."

**James**: "It wasn't your fault."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "But I was wrong,"_

**Sky**: "She's evil, so in way I am too."

**James**: "It was just a stupid past life Sky, nothing more, okay, you fight for your side, you are who you are."

**Sky**: "Promise?"

**James**: "I do,"

Parker looks down at them, really confused. Why would Sky a cupid born as a cupid, raised as one, could think she was evil, that didn't make any sense.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Then they ask if it was your fault,"_

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "That we didn't last,"_

Mel and Jared were walking in a park, Mel had just finished telling him about the day she just had.

**Jared**: Laughs, "I always knew you Halliwells knew how to have fun."

**Mel**: Was eating ice cream, "Oh shut up."

**Jared**: "I would but I'm having fun," She threw her ice cream on him, "Aw come on."

**Mel**: Laughs, "Now I'm having fun."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "And I laugh and start to tear up but I bite my bottom lip and hold in all the tears,"_

**Jared**: Pulls her closer to him, "Oh I'll show you fun!"

**Mel**: "Come on, I dare you."

Not that far away Vincent was walking, he was trying to find his way out, he couldn't understand how the park turned into some kind of maze, it made no sense to him.

**Vincent**: Walking and shaking his head, "Now I see why they tell you don't be an Elder, when you get down to earth you'll start to hate it!"

He laughs just a little, but his smiles leaves as he spots Mel and Jared close together. His heart stops, and he feels a deep pain in the pit of his stomach

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I tell them the truth,"_

**Mel**: "Crazy,"

**Jared**: "You're not funny,"

**Mel**: "Prove it,"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I tried to hold onto what we had, but things got in my way,"_

**Vincent**: Closes his eyes and took in some air, he started to walk to her, when he felt his insides, starting to orb. "Of son of a bitch!"

The rest of him orbed.

**Jared**: "You got it," He didn't notice but he was really close to her, and before they both knew it, they started to kiss.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Saw a future where your greatest fears became real,"_

**Jared**: They broke apart, and he was blown away, "Wow, I never thought. A kiss could feel so… wow."

**Mel**: At that second, she really did forget about Vincent, "Yea," And this time, she didn't feel so bad, "Yea,"

It was kinda passionate, yet Mel felt something missing. She just didn't know what.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Saw the man I love king of evil,"_

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Saw my family torn apart because of one of my mistakes,"_

James and Parker were walking in the Hall of Prophecies she couldn't believe her eyes. She had read about this place, but she had never in fact been to it. Reading its description was one thing, but standing in it was another. The walls were huge, and white, yet a hint of dark around it as well. Another thing that fascinated her was the fact that she saw all kinds of creatures around looking at well prophecies, to witches and Elders to demons and well elves.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Saw the life I left behind, and yea I got scared,"_

**Parker**: "Wow, this place is amazing."

**James**: "You've never been?"

**Parker**: "Never had a need."

**James**: "That's hard to believe."

**Parker**: "I doubt it, I mean, what's so hard to believe about it?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Yea I tried to stop it,"_

**James**: "Probably the same reason it's hard to believe that you broke up with Damian."

**Parker**: Took in some air, "Why is that hard to believe?" She stops walking, "Hell how do I prove to you and everyone that I did that because I'm over him?"

**James**: "See that's the problem between you and me Parker, you're over me but you'll never be over Damian," He smiles, "You just don't know it yet."

**Parker**: "You know what…" She stops, "What about you?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Maybe that was also my mistake, that I thought I could fix the future, I thought maybe just maybe knowing is half the battle,"_

**James**: "I'll never be over you, but then again, no man that ever is with you, ever can be."

**Parker**: She looks away, she doesn't want to talk about what he just said, "Will you quit blabbering on, and show me what you found?"

**James**: Walks up to a table, "Yea, its right there. I have to go, good luck,"

**Parker**: Taking a seat, "Thanks," He nods, "And James," He looks down at her, "You're right, I'll never be over Damian, but I sure as hell can try."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "But now I see, that even if it is half the battle, I fucked up on the really big part,"_

**James**: "Good luck Parker, I hope you find, what you need to, and remember, you don't have too, you shouldn't, and him, you should be together, that's why I'm not kissing you right now, that's why I'm holding back, because even though I'm a man, I know deep down because I'm a cupid, you two will find the way to be together, because that's who you are, hell you two were meant for each other, and there's not changing that."

**Parker**: She smiles a little, "Thanks,"

**James**: "Any time," He hearts out.

She looks down to a scroll, she reads the name of the person that's on it. 'Luna' Parker looks down confused.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "The part that reminds me of you,"_

**Parker**: Reading, "Luna, was a cupid, a strong willed cupid, she fought for love, but when her love died, when he was killed by Elders," Parker looks confused, "Wait Elders?" She reads more, "She became the first, Arkcupid?" She read more, her heart beating fast, "She killed many, and caused hatred to anyone, it has been said, that all of her lives, won't be able to be healed, a curse given to them, by the Elders, a scar that blooms and remind the PJ's future selves, that they should stay away from trying to change anything," Parker looks confused, "I don't," She unrolled more, her heart stopped, this couldn't have been right, no she wanted to scream, but it wouldn't come.

On the bottom of the scroll there was a picture of Luna she looked just like Parker. She was Parker's past life.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I let you go, thinking,"_

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Well you know what I have no idea what I was thinking,"_

Eva and Derek never thought they'd have to deal with this when it came down to their oldest, the one they worried about finding in a bar was Hazel, seeing as her powers where the ones that they worried about daily. But now as they looked on and the saw their oldest sitting at a bar. They couldn't help, but hate Parker just a little.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Maybe it was fear or maybe it was because I knew deep down you'd be the one caring or at least knowing if I was home that night,"_

**Eva**: "Come on."

**Derek**: "What are we going to tell him? 'You shouldn't do that?'"

**Eva**: "No, we're going to tell him…" She stopped not knowing herself, "You know what."

**Derek**: "We'll know when we get there,"

Both walked up to their son as he chugged another drink down.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "You'd be the one that could tell if I slept or if I was eating,"_

**Damian**: Turns and smiles a drunk smile at his parents, "Hey,"

**Eva**: "Hey,"

**Damian**: "You wanna beer?"

**Derek**: "No, coffee," He looks up to the bartender who starts pouring the coffee just because of the look in Derek's eyes, "Thanks,"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "You'd be able to see through my tough eyes,"_

**Damian**: "Okay, you have a coffee, I'll have a beer,"

**Eva**: "Oh no you won't!"

**Damian**: "Mom! Let me drink,"

**Derek**: "No, Angel, we can't let you do that anymore,"

**Damian**: "Why not?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "See the broken woman, I've become,"_

**Eva**: "Because…"

**Damian**: "There's no point, to it, I mean, I lost the woman I love."

**Derek**: "Son I'm going to tell you something, before I asked your mom to marry me, I got into a fight."

**Eva**: Shook her head, leave it to the man she loved to tell this to their son, "Derek,"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "See the fear in my light green eyes,"_

**Derek**: "There's a point to this story," He looks back to Damian, "I was fighting again, this other male gypsy, this guy, was an asshole," Eva laughs, "Let's just say, your mother was supposed to marry him, but I kicked his magical ass, and she married me instead." He looks back to Damian, "The point, Angel, is that if your really in love with Parker, don't waste your time drinking, fight for her."

**Damian**: "But I don't even know what I'm fighting!"

**Derek**: "That's not the point, the point is, if you really love her, you won't care what you have to fight, you'll just do it."

**Eva**: "Because you love her."

Damian nods his head.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "See that deep down,"_

-Next Scene-

Parker hearted into the kitchen it was filled with all her Aunts and Uncles, her mom was sitting next to her Aunt Prue, she walked straight to her father who was behind the counter, looking down at something.

**Coop**: He could see the pain in her eyes, "Parker what's wrong?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I was just as lost as you,"_

**Parker**: Holding out a scroll, he looked down at it, "Tell me, it's a lie. Tell me, I can't be healed because of my weak heart," Tears filling her eyes, "Not because I was evil!"

**Coop**: Knows which scroll it was and he even thanks god it wasn't the scroll that would tell Parker, Ryan had been evil once, "Park,"

**Parker**: She backs away from him, "Oh my god, its real!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "But I dry my tears and I look them straight in the eyes,"_

**Phoebe**: Stands up, tries to walk to Parker, but she pulls away from them, "Paige you have to understand?"

**Parker**: "What that I'm evil!" She glares back to her father, "Why didn't you tell me?" He goes to answer, "Whom I kidding, you didn't want to show me more of the disappointment that I am."

**Coop**: "No Park, I knew you'd think that you were…"

**Parker**: "Evil? I AM EVIL!"

**Piper**: Gets up now, "Parker, you're not evil, honey, we didn't tell you."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "And I tell them,"_

**Parker**: Looks back at her shocked, "You knew too! Who else knew?" She looks at them all, and she can see their eyes going away from hers, they all knew, "I thought I could trust you, and now I can't, you all lied," She shook her head, "But what do I expect? I lie to you everyday too."

**Paige**: "Parker, we didn't want you to ever…"

**Parker**: "Ever what? See the truth? What's next did I do something stupid? Have I ever killed a family member!"

**Prue**: "No Parker, you've only ever been…"

**Parker**: "Open your eyes Aunt Prue, I'm evil," She laughs almost, "I mean look at me, a cupid that can manipulate, the ring, so well that she doesn't even know it, I look good don't I? I mean, I look like breaking Damian's heart doesn't hurt, but it does hurt, and I only did it, seconds after I took off the ring, it hurts every second, and everyone thinks that I did it because I stopped loving him! I LOVE HIM!"

**Coop**: "We know,"

**Parker**: "You don't know,"

**Phoebe**: "Then tell us."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "No, he wasn't to blame,"_

**Parker**: "Tell you what? That I have two new powers, this," She forms an iceball, "Because Janet, cursed me, see?" She showed them her palm with the scar of the eye, "And you know, even though I was scared of this power, I'm terrified of the other, the one that you can't tell I have, but I do have it." She looks down at her hands, "I don't know its called, but I feel like a monster every time I look at my hands, every time I remember, that it's the one to blame, that because of that power, I got to see that I'm going to die, I got to see, that because I die, the worlds goes to hell, I got to see, the man I love, and I would die for, go to the dark side, and you know what even after all that, all I wanted to do, was run and find Damian, tell him I love him, and I wish him a happy life, but instead, I talk to an Elder and he tells me, I have push him away, I have to push you away, and at first I didn't understand how it was so easy, but now I know, I've always been evil, so of course it's easy, to push the people I love away, that just comes naturally to me, because I'm evil."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "It was all me,"_

**Lex**: "What?"

**Parker**: Looks back to him, "Don't worry, Lex, I won't be around to hurt anyone much longer."

**Pacey**: "Park,"

**Parker**: "See you around."

She hearted out. Leaving them all shocked.

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Then they ask me if it hurt,"_

A few hours later…

**Parker**: Sitting on the roof and just staring down at the ground, "Today was just one of those days where everything I did reminded me of you and every song I heard somehow related to you. I hate days like today, because they remind me of the one thing I don't have. And the one I hated the most," Shakes her head, "I'm to blame for that," In her palm is a picture of Damian and her smiling, "I really am."

**Pacey**: Jumps into the roof, from the window, "Aw Parker."

**Parker**: Looking back at him with a hard glance, "What do you want?"

**Pacey**: "You could have told me, here I thought you were just being stupid, instead, Future Grace shows you something, and you ignore everything you know just to stop it." God she was so much like Valentine it was scary, "You could have told me."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "To be so stupid, to lose the one you love?"_

**Parker**: "And what? Give you a scare! Tell you that your soul partner dies? And you have to live after I do just that!"

**Pacey**: Smiles, "Soul Partner?"

**Parker**: "Shut up!"

**Pacey**: "No I think its, sweet," Parker shook her head, "Tell me what's really up with you Parker?"

**Parker**: "Sometimes it's better to be alone. No one can hurt you that way. Or at least no one cares or notices when you don't come back home."

**Pacey**: "That doesn't even make sense."

**Parker**: "And yet you understood every word I just said."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I smile and I say, 'Love doesn't hurt until you have time to yourself to think about how things have changed, who you've lost along the way, and how much of it is your fault.' And I laugh in spite of all of the pain and I add, "And even though it's all, my fault I can't help but feel he's happy, I can't help but feel,"_

**Pacey**: "I get it, why you think that."

**Parker**: "But?"

**Pacey**: "But that doesn't mean, you should, be, I'm your cousin, your soul partner, together we are better."

**Parker**: "But if I pull myself away, then you won't feel so bad, when I'm gone."

**Pacey**: "Parker, pushing us all away, isn't going to change, the fact that if you die, tomorrow it will hurt, just like it would hurt Damian if you die a year from now, you can push and push, all you want, but you're Parker, you dying no matter what time will always hurt." He holds her hand, "Besides, you're not going to die, now that I know I'm not going to let that happen."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I've done you a favor,"_

**Parker**: "I'm scared."

**Pacey**: "That's what makes you human."

**Parker**: "I forget that sometimes."

**Pacey**: "Don't worry Park, you and Luna, aren't and will never be the same person."

**Parker**: "You knew her did you?"

**Pacey**: "She was my friend," He smiles, "But I'm glad, she's not alive anymore, I'm glad, you are, because believe me, you're always be better," Parker hugs him. "It's going to be okay, I promise you, that, it will be."

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Regardless of the pain,"_

Julian orbed back into his home. To find both of his sons, sitting in front of the TV.

**Julian**: "Tell me, you two weren't just sitting there the whole day!"

**David**: "Ah, there wasn't much to do."

**JJ**: "Duck's right dad."

**Julian**: "You two are lazy as hell."

**JJ** and David share a look both laugh as they watched their father leave to the kitchen.

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "If you hate me,"_

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: Was staring down at the book, she had been staring at it ever since her talk with Pacey. She felt better, but deep down, even though she had told everyone the truth, she didn't think she could ask Damian to take her back. She just didn't want him to feel any pain. Parker looked up as she saw her mother staring at her, worry in her eyes, "Hey,"

**Phoebe**: "Hey,"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "Then the better,"_

**Parker**: "If this is about before, I'm sorry."

**Phoebe**: Walks up to her, "Honey you have nothing to be sorry for."

**Parker**: "I was a brat."

**Phoebe**: "Yes, but I'm going tell you something," Parker nods her head, "When I was a little older than you, I found out, that one of my past lives was evil."

**Parker**: "Oh what happened you couldn't be healed either?"

**Phoebe**: "No. But I was cursed," Parker looks back at her now shocked, "I was going to die, because of it."

**Parker**: "What happened?"

**Phoebe**: "Your Aunts Prue and Aunt Piper helped me, and I saw, that she wasn't me, and that I evolved, into someone, good."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "For when I die,"_

**Parker**: "But, you never think about it? How we're evil."

**Phoebe**: "We're not evil, Parker, we just have evil around us."

**Parker**: "But why does it feel like we're evil?"

**Phoebe**: "You, Silver, and Pacey, were born in the manor, it makes you stronger, and it makes you more prone to evil, but Silver is a Goddess, so she gets off, Pacey is a Protector he does the same, you are the only one that doesn't have a clause that pulls you away from evil."

**Parker**: "So I am evil."

**Phoebe**: Shakes her head, "No, because you don't have anything that just writes you off as good, it makes you, more stronger, you fight evil because deep down, even though you are just a little bit connected, but you fight because you don't ever want to become evil, and because of that, you are good, a better good than Ryan and Silver could ever be." She hugs Parker, "Believe me now that you're not evil?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "You'll be happy with some one that can show you how much they really love you,"_

**Parker**: "Just a little."

**Phoebe**: "It gets easier, you learn to deal with it, but it does get easier."

**Parker**: "You promise?"

**Phoebe**: "I do,"

**Parker**: "Then I believe you," Phoebe hugs her, "But mom, I need to know right now."

**Phoebe**: "Yes?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "And you'll say, 'who cares about her? I've got everything I could have ever wanted,'"_

**Parker**: "Is there anything else you're hiding from me?"

**Phoebe**: God she was about to hate herself, "No," But she knew Parker wasn't ready for this, and she hoped that Parker would never remember, she prayed that she'd never need to have that conversation, "Nothing at all."

Phoebe leaves and Parker looks at the book.

**Parker**: Walks over to the book with a determined face, she finds the page that she was looking for and takes a pen and scratches something out, and quickly writes something, she puts the pen down and starts to read, "_Trouble comes in fours, fuck three, hell fuck four, trouble just comes, end of story_." She slams the book shut and looks down sadden. "God, I miss Damian."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "And even though that kinda hurts to know,"_

-Next Scene-

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "I can't help but smile,"_

Vincent was standing in front of the Elders, trying his best not to get angry with them. They knew best, he just had to pray they didn't let their emotions about Mel get in their way this time, like he had so many times before.

**Vincent**: "I don't understand why you stopped me; I don't understand why you won't let me tell them! They should know who Roderick is! They should know why he holds hatred for them! For Parker! God damn it! If you trust Mel now, why can't I tell her! Warn her!"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "For I may be dead,"_

**Odin**: "Because it isn't time, soon, they will see, who he is, and they must deal with him on their own, not with your help, Vincent."

**John**: "This is the only way."

**Vincent**: "She shouldn't have to find out like that, it'll hurt her, I know it will, I don't want Mel to be in pain."

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "But at least I know,"_

**John**: "But she shall."

**Odin**: "On the bright side, she'll get them all back."

**Vincent**: "But at what cost?"

_**Parker's voiceover**__: "You'll never be the king of all evil."_

The End.

Oh it's just getting good! I wonder who Roderick really is, I've dropped clues and hints around, but I think it's going to be a nice little shocker, so I hope you liked this! We got to meet Parker's first boyfriend, funny how she dated a cupid, I would have never thought! And I think we've hit everyone she's ever dated. And now it looks like a lot of people know about the future and Parker's two new powers, only thing is, the one that should know, well doesn't, uhm I wonder who can convince Parker to tell Damian the truth? Oh that's going to be good just you wait! I have a bunch of things up my sleeves, and none of them stolen goods, okay-okay enough of my rambles! Please review you have to its just getting that good!


	27. Author's note

Sorry guys, about not being able to update this week. I promise in a few days I will. I was just kinda busy with something really important but don't worry I'm almost done writing the next chapter.

Sorry- Thunder903


	28. 1x20: Fuck Tricky Loves a Bitch Pt 2

**Summary**: Mel must deal with the consequences of having kissed Jared while dealing with some added memories that might or might not give some answers to who Roderick really is. Silver and Ryan annoyed with Parker send her somewhere, were she can learn what love is, though unknown to everyone Roderick messes with everything, leading way for an old Season nine family-member to show up. Can he help her see that what she's doing is wrong, or will Parker be her normal stubborn/sarcastic self? Meanwhile Lex and Nix help Damian see that Parker still loves him. David enlists the older kids for a demon hunt that goes awry when Wyatt is forced to come face to face with the woman he loves and the problems they both have will this pull them more apart or make them see that they need the other more than they both liked to admit? Pacey and Hazel try to get a better handle on her powers, so they can take a look into the future.

**1x20: Fuck Tricky Loves a Bitch Pt 2**

"_How still, how strangely still the water is today, it is not good, for the water, to be so still that way," — Sea Calm by Langston Hughes_

Wyatt was standing in front of the bar trying to get a drink, but the bartender seemed to be busy. Chris was looking back at Linn. While Hank was chatting with Pacey about something, Lex was just nodding his response to what they were saying.

**Wyatt**: "So when are you going to ask her?"

**Chris**: Laughs it off, "Ask who what?"

**Wyatt**: Nods his head, "I remember when I was like you little brother, too afraid to say I loved my best friend."

**Chris**: Looking back at his older brother weirdly, "I didn't know you were in love with Damian."

**Wyatt**: "Shut up, Chris you know who I'm talking about." He shook his head sometimes his brother didn't put two and two together, or at least he liked it when Wyatt said her name because it showed how much he still loved her, but he liked to think of his little brother as well somewhat stupid it made him feel better, "Moron,"

**Chris**: Shaking his head, he liked playing with Wyatt this way, hell he knew that his brother wasn't over B, he never would be, "Well I don't know why you're saying it."

**Wyatt**: "I see the way you look at Linn."

**Chris**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Wyatt**: smiles, "You'll learn."

**David**: Walks up to them, "Hey,"

**Chris**: Shaking his head, "Hey,"

**David**: "We need to talk."

**Chris**: He looks as its their turn, "Do we have to? I mean we're at the bar."

David gave him a dry look.

**Wyatt**: "Sure D, let's talk."

**Chris**: Being dragged by David and Wyatt, "But we're so close!"

They walked passed Hank and Pacey.

**Hank**: "I'm just saying would it be so hard to do that?"

**Pacey**: Laughs a little, "You wanna trick Parker and Damian who are equally smart, into going into the same room and talking it out."

**Hank**: "Yea,"

**Pacey**: "That'll never work."

**Hank**: "You don't know that."

**Pacey**: "First of all Hank, don't quit your day job."

**Hank**: "I don't plan to."

**Pacey**: "Good, and second, don't worry about it, Ryan and Silver are on the job and they're real cupids."

**Hank**: "Fuck you Pacey."

**Pacey**: "I'm already taken sorry." He walks up to the bar.

**Lex**: Was looking back at the table with all the girls, "She's stupid,"

**Hank**: "Yea, I know, Nix can be pretty dumb."

**Lex**: Looks back at him confused, "Huh?"

**Hank**: Giving him a dry look, "You're staring at my sister."

**Lex**: Trying to deny it, "No I wasn't."

**Hank**: Nodding his head, "Lex I'm going to let you in on a tiny secret, I like you and Nix together, one because I don't have to worry about her getting hurt because she hurt you last time, granted it almost killed her when you left. But I'm a calm man, and I love the idea of my best friend who I think of as a brother dating my sister, and I know that just sounded wrong."

**Lex**: "We're not,"

**Hank**: Laughs, "Oh you are, don't worry, I won't tell, I wanna see when my pop learns that you two hid it from him, hell my mom is going to kill you, and so is your mom, I'm just going to love to see it."

**Lex**: "Thanks Hank, that really helps," Hank shook his head and walked to the bar. While Lex went back to looking at Nix, "But then again she's worth it, hell she's worth more."

-Next Scene-

It was night time, Parker was sitting at P3, watching the couples dancing around. While Kelly Clarkson's 'Be Still' came on the DJ's record. She looks down at her drink and closed her eyes and listens to the first lines.

_Far, away from it all__You and me with no one else around__a brand new start is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts __Back to the beginning._

That's what she wanted in more ways than one. She wanted to be able to turn back to the beginning. To where it all started, to where her and Damian just started, it had always been good around that time. They were always happy and nothing could hurt them.

_Be still__let it go_

The only problem in their relationship had been, them fighting over what action movie to go watch first. But now it had gotten to the only good thing seemed to be when they kissed. Now it seemed everything but their kisses were the trouble.

_Before we lost hope__when we still touched and love wasn't so hard_

She couldn't say time was any help, they barely had any of it. Either she had school or work, or he had work, and demons. But Parker never put off spending time with Damian for any demon. Well that was a lie. She had put off spending time with Damian for this demon. God she hopped she could find that stupid demon soon, because she really missed Damian right now.

_Be still__I already know_

Meanwhile on the other side of P3's bar, Damian sat drinking. He tossed it back. And looks over to the DJ as the song went on.

_Foolish one with the smile__you don't have to be brave__every time we fall down __But we're falling from grace__I'll gladly climb your walls if you'll meet me halfway_

That's what he wanted in more ways than one. To be able to not only smile, but also not have to be so brave anymore. Or at least, he wanted to stop falling. Every second he lived he felt like he was falling from grace, he wanted to hit the bottom already but it felt endless.

_Slow, slow it down__why do we run, we're missing so much babe__just lay in my arms for a while_

He also wanted to stop time. He wished he could rewind it almost. He wanted to go back to the nights when Parker would climb her way into his window and jump into his bed. And they'd lay there and just talk about nonsense. He missed the way he could wrap his tree-sized arms around her and just hold her. He missed how complete he felt with her in his arms.

_Be still__we should've known_

They should have known that it would get hard. But all Parker could ever see was the happiness around them when they were together. So many nights when Damian was working late, she had woken up but not because she was lonely but instead because she was scared. She'd call his name. And in seconds he'd come shimmering in. Just to put a smile on her face. She should have known this hurt too much to try and forget. She should have known that she'd need him soon.

_Foolish one with the smile__you don't have to be brave__I'll gladly climb your walls __If you'll meet me halfway__every time we fall down__but we're falling from grace_

He wanted to meet Parker halfway, he wanted to hold her in his arms again. And he knew that he could only do that when he'd stop falling. But at that second he couldn't find the bottom.

_Here's my hand and my heart__it's yours to take_

Parker felt bad everyday, and she would always. He had given her his heart and what had she done with it? She had thrown it away. And right now as she knew that even though he didn't know, she still had his heart, she had gone back and picked it up, cleaned it and now she kept it in her pocket.

_Be still_

All they both wanted to do was look back at their happier times and take note of what went wrong. Damian searching for the reason it ended, and Parker hunting for clues to find a way to fix it all. They were both so close. Both hurting. They were just too blind to see the other right across from them. If they would have looked up or turned away from their glass they would have saw the pain in the other's eyes. They would have saw how much they needed each other and how stupid they were being for still being apart.

_Be still_

It was going to be a long night. The only problem was… it just started.

-Next Scene-

Mel was sitting next to Nix, Hazel, Linn, and Emily at P3 as they waited for the guys to get them all drinks. Mel kept looking around the room. She didn't understand how she had been so stupid to kiss Jared. But then again she hadn't meant to, in fact she still didn't completely understand how they ended up kissing. It was all still a little fuzzy.

**Emily**: She was looking back at Mel who was looking around as if searching for someone, "He doesn't work tonight, as you can see, we have Nix here with us. Your mom gave them the night off."

**Mel**: Turns back to look back at them, she smiles a half panicky smile, "What? What are you talking about?"

**Hazel**: Smiling a little, "Oh you know, Jared."

**Mel**: Playing dumb, "Why would I be looking for Jared?"

**Linn**: Trying to hide the little observation she's made, "Oh because you two have been acting weird with each other?"

**Mel**: Shaking her head and looking away from them, which was her tell, though she didn't think they knew yet, only Vincent knew, "No we haven't."

**Nix**: Not hiding what she saw, when they were near each other, hell when she saw Mel's eyes shift she knew the girl was lying, she may have grown up away from them, but the girl used to do that when she was a kid, "Oh yes you have."

**Mel**: Looking down at her fingers, "Well so maybe we have… what's your point?"

**Linn**: Looking around for the Halliwell brothers, "Okay I'm just going to ask."

**Hazel**: Smiling just a little, "Because she has no manners."

**Linn**: Jokingly glaring back at her, "I have them, I'm just not used to having to use them."

**Mel**: Asked yet feared, "What's the question?"

**Linn**: "Why are you and Jared acting weird when you're around each other?" Mel went to deny it, "And don't go around giving us crap about 'no we don't' because let me give you some word of advice, Emily may be half witch half elf, but for some reason whenever she's with Hank, she gets another half."

**Nix**: Smiling, "They both do."

**Emily**: Wanting to deny it, even though she knew damn well that they did, "We do not."

**Linn**: Looks back at her, "Wasn't it you and Hank who planned a night for me and Chris?"

**Hazel**: Turns to Emily, "How did that work out?"

**Pacey**: Walks over to them, holding two drinks. He had grown tired of waiting with the other guys. "How did what turn out?"

**Nix**: "Emily trying to be a cupid."

**Emily**: "Hey-hey-hey! This isn't about me or Hank and our skills, this is about why Mel and Jared are acting weird around each other." She turns to Mel, trying to get the heat off of her, "What's up with that Mel?"

**Mel**: Shot her a glare, "Nothing."

**Pacey**: "Oh now there's something," Smiling and taking a seat next to Hazel, Emily looks back at him and throws him a look and she shakes his head, "Pint you're funny,"

**Mel**: Looks back at him a pissed off look, "Well-I, you know what!"

**Nix**: "No that's why we're asking."

**Mel**: "Quit being a smart ass."

**Hank**: Walks up to them with Lex by his side, "Now that's not going to happen, she's a smartass."

**Lex**: "Like your mom Hank, but at least your mom holds back."

**Hank**: "I'm afraid to say, that Phoenix never came with that button."

**Nix**: "For your information, I was born with it, I just threw it away."

Hank laughs.

**Lex**: "Okay-okay, what are you girls and Pacey, talking about?"

**Hazel**: "Why Mel and Jared are weird when they're near each other."

**Mel**: Yells now, "WE'RE NOT WEIRD!" They look back at her and start to laugh. "Oh okay, okay, I get it, we're weird."

**Linn**: "We know, but why?"

**Mel**: Shakes her head, "Because, we kinda kissed."

No one laughed they were all quiet. That's why when Wyatt, Chris, and David walked up to them they thought nothing of it.

**Wyatt**: "Oh good, you're all here."

**Hank**: Looks up, he was pretty shocked right now, he had never saw Mel going around and kissing Jared, not this soon, "What's David doing here?"

**David**: "You'll just love it, trust me."

-Next Scene-

15 minutes later…

Lex and Nix were walking to the bar side of P3, they both would have rather gone with the other older kids. But right now, they both felt that they had to fix something instead. Both stopped when they stood in front of Damian. He turned to look at them. They could see that he wasn't drinking, well he was, but it was water.

**Damian**: "What can I do for you, two?"

**Nix**: "We wanna talk."

**Damian**: Smiles, "Go ahead and talk."

**Lex**: "With you Dam,"

**Damian**: "Oh, and why do we need to talk?"

**Lex**: "We know that you're in pain."

**Damian**: Looks down to his water, "I wonder what gave that away?"

**Nix**: "Quit being a smart ass."

**Damian**: "I can't, that's the only thing I have going for me."

**Lex**: "True."

**Nix**: "Look, we didn't come to make you feel like dog shit."

**Damian**: "Then why did you come?"

**Lex**: Both turned to look at the other. Nix nodding her head at Lex wanting him to talk, he sighs and looks back at Damian. "Well, we're here to talk about," Not being able to say the name. "Uhm,"

**Nix**: Shaking her head at her secret boyfriend, "Parker,"

**Damian**: Looks up now. Fear and pain in his brown eyes, "Oh,"

-Next Scene-

Mel was walking through the streets. She knew that deep down she should have gone with her brothers and cousins, and friends. But at that second all she wanted to do was walk around. She didn't know what she was going to do, but one thing was for sure, she couldn't just let things stay the way they were now. One, she really liked spending time with Jared; two there were feelings for him yet not in the way he thought, but the problem still remained. They had kissed. Though most wouldn't have found that a problem but she was still in love Vincent and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Suddenly she stopped walking and looked around herself. She found herself in front of a grave. But not just any grave. She found herself in front of Vincent's grave.

**Mel**: Looks up to the sky, "This is a sign isn't it? But what are you trying to tell me?" She looks down at the grave. She notices something and goes to her knees to touch something, she feels the rose pedal, she brings it to her eyes and takes in the smell, she can't help but notice, that it's Vincent's cologne, "What in the world?"

And suddenly she's pulled into a memory.

_*Begin*_

_Mel was sitting in front of RJ though this time unlike the other times, she couldn't see his face. It was blurred as if someone didn't want her to remember. RJ walked around her. Mel looked a lot younger. Her hair was cut shorter and it was bright blonde._

_**RJ**__: "Stand," Mel did what he asked, "Well done," He motions for a demon to come into the light, "Strike," Mel went to throw something, but he stopped her, "Only taze," Mel doesn't nod or look into his eyes, "Go," She runs to the demon who just stands there. She throws a fireball, and the demon runs out of the way, she booms out, and the demon starts to freak out, while RJ just stands there watching. Mel booms back into the room and blows him up, RJ makes his move now, and hits her hard on the back of the head with a closed fist making her drop to her knees. He looks at all the demons, "Leave US!" RJ looks down to Mel, "What did I tell you about using your witch powers!" Mel doesn't look into his blurry face, "Now Mel, you know you're stronger, forget about that past."_

_**Mel**__: "I have,"_

_**RJ**__: "No you haven't, but I shall make you forget about it soon." He goes to leave, "The world needs you to be strong and ready, and all you have shown me is how unprepared you are."_

_He walks out, and she booms out. She booms in front of the manor, and looks inside of it. She sees her family sitting down eating dinner. She watches from the window, her heart breaking in pieces._

_**RJ's voice**__: His words rang through her head, "They forgot about you, its time to do the same for them, its time to return to us, Queen Robin."_

_Mel's eyes, darkened, her hair darkened. And at that second she was no longer Mel she was Queen Robin._

_*End*_

**Mel**: Breathing hard, Looks down at the pedal in her hands, she twirls it a little, "What the hell?" She then looks up to the sky, "I don't understand, V, I don't get it. I didn't even know my family back then, that's not possible, I couldn't have, because I just found out," She shakes her head, "This doesn't make any sense," She looks up again wishing for answers, "But I trust you,"

-Next Scene-

Pacey was staring deeply into Hazel's blue eyes. Both were sitting on her bed. Both were trying to use their powers to try and control time. Both dealt with time. Pacey remembered it all, while she saw the future. They had it all planned out. The only thing that seemed to be failing them was well each other.

**Hazel**: Stops looking back at him, "This isn't working."

**Pacey**: "You have to give it a shot."

**Hazel**: Stands up. "I did try, and you know what I got? Nothing, this doesn't work Pacey, get that through your thick skull."

**Pacey**: "As long as you get it in yours that you haven't even given this a fucking try!"

**Hazel**: Looks down at her hands, "I know what happens, I've shown you."

**Pacey**: "Yes, but you haven't shown me how or why, you have just shown me what, and I know what!"

**Hazel**: Takes in some air, it was times like these that she hated her powers, it was times when she was on a date when she hated them a lot too, in fact, she hated her powers a lot seeing as every time she thought she could be happy, she only saw that she wouldn't be, that the one person she would ever be happy with wasn't around yet. But all she wanted to do, was just travel into another plane and yell at him for not being around, she was really starting to miss kissing, she missed being held so when Pacey hugged her all she did was think, 'god I wish he was here,' "Let's try this again."

**Pacey**: Smiles, and pulls her to the bed, "That's what I like to hear."

-Next Scene-

Here they were again. The underworld, it seemed like almost every night, they were there. Though it wasn't like they minded, but some nights, they could use normal, not more demons.

**Chris**: "So remind me, why were here?"

**Wyatt**: "Because David was told about a demon."

**Emily**: "Yea I get that."

**David**: "Then what's so hard to get?"

**Emily**: "Is why you're dealing with a lot of demons."

**David**: "I like danger,"

**Hank**: "No you're all, 'I'm a doctor I can't willingly go into danger,' that's more you."

Emily laughs as does Linn.

**David**: "Let's just say I'm doing this as a favor."

**Wyatt**: Sending him a guessing look, "You're dad,"

**David**: Shaking his head, "A girl,"

**Hank**: "Ay, do we know this girl?"

**David**: "Kinda, no," Oh he was dead when they found out who he was dating, she would kill him and hell Parker would too, not because she would mind but because they didn't tell her, oh he was dead, "Anyways, I kinda could use your help," Looking back at Chris, "That's why you're here."

**Chris**: "Oh I got that, doesn't mean I like it though."

Linn stops walking, they turn around to look back at her.

**Hank**: "Linn?"

**Linn**: "Someone's here," she walked out to the corner of the wall and pulled someone from behind it, she held the athame on the young woman's neck, she looked up and found herself face to face with her older sister, "Bianca?"

**Bianca**: Sending her sister a fake smile, "Hey sis, what's up?"

-Next Scene-

Parker walked into the manor, she had taken off her chucks because she didn't want to make too much noise, and she walked with extreme caution and did so very quietly. Trying with all her might, not to make too much noise. She didn't need to get yelled at for coming home drunk again. She stepped on something and cursed as she heard her name being called.

**Coop**: "Parker? Is that you?"

**Parker**: Stopped walking like an intruder, and stood up straight. "Yup, Dad its me." She walked into the kitchen to find her family playing a board game, her brother and sister, were having a heated conversation on the counter while Emma looked on bored, "You people only ever play board games, you should go out get drunk or go gambling like old people."

**Emma**: "We tried they wouldn't leave."

**Parker**: "Hey Em, I'm always glad to see you."

**Emma**: She got off the counter and looked down to Parker, she was a inch taller than her, "Good because I'd like to yell at you, no scratch that, I wanna thank you, then yell at you."

**Parker**: "Why?"

**Phoebe**: "She's just happy, Silver has stopped being crazy, over the wedding." She didn't miss the pain in Parker's drunk eyes, "Parker where have you been?"

**Parker**: "P3," She looks back to Emma, "And then why yell?"

**Emma**: "You broke up with Damian over what happens in the future didn't you?"

**Piper**: "Park you didn't have work."

**Parker**: "No to both, I just went for some fun."

**Emma**: "Then why?"

**Parker**: "That's personal,"

**Silver**: "It doesn't get more personal than twin."

**Ryan**: "Or brother,"

Phoebe: "What kind of fun?"

**Parker**: "What?"

**Silver**: "Why?"

**Parker**: "Because I wanted to, because that's the only way I saw to save him? Sorry to save me," She looks back to her mom, "And I'm not going to answer what I do outside of jail, I mean home," Her sarcastic jokes told them enough she was drunk, and not the nice drunk either, she looks back to Ryan weirdly, "You're still with Grace?"

**Ryan**: "Why wouldn't I be?"

**Parker**: "I'm just asking."

**Silver**: "Hey, anything that you'd learned from the future you tell me right?"

**Parker**: "It wasn't bad," She looks down to her house keys, "I think it might have been the only good thing I found out."

**Leo**: "What?"

**Parker**: Looks up to just Ryan, "Congratulations, you're going to be a dada."

**Ryan**: Looks back at her shocked, "WHAT?"

**Emma**: "Oh wow, that's just wrong, the world shouldn't let you have a kid,"

**Ryan**: "What is it? The baby?"

**Parker**: "A girl, Little Silver."

**Ryan**: "When?"

**Parker**: "A little after I die."

**Silver**: Looks back at Parker, "That's not the only person is it?"

**Parker**: "Can't hide anything from you can I?"

**Silver**: "Not in this life time."

**Parker**: She sticks her hands into her pockets, "I die one month pregnant, you know?"

**Paige**: "Oh my god."

**Parker**: "Yea, Damian told me," They all look back at her confused, "Future Damian, in my vision," She turns to look back at Silver and Ryan, "I love you both, but right now, I just want to forget about Damian right now I just want to forget. And drink a little bit more, but by the look our mommy is given me I'm shut up now,"

**Ryan**: "Keep dreamin Park, because you know damn well that's never happenin."

**Parker**: Wanting more than anything to get away from them, "You're wrong, it might."

**Silver**: "Well let me put it a better way," Parker turns to look at her, "I won't let that happen!" She points her ring at Parker and Parker backs away, "Sorry Paige but it's for your own good." The ring starts letting out a green light.

Parker quickly thought of what she had learned about her ring, and the colors that it would turn and what it would mean. Blue was when she wanted to force someone's heart to wake up its brain and see that they're in love with who they're in love with. Light red was when she was near the person she was meant to help, dark red was to freeze time the cupid way, reddish yellow was when she was close to ending the deal that was match making, bluish red tells her when she's done. But this green light, she had never used nor heard anything about. It must have been something that Silver got to have seeing as she was a goddess.

**Ryan's voice**: "Say hi to James for me!"

The green light hit Parker as if it was a truck.

_-x-x-x-_

_Things happen but we don't really know why, Once more you tell those lies to me, Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)____Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation.___

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**___

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**___

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**___

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring: _

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**___

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**___

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**___

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**___

_And_

_Ed Westwick as __**Jared Black**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Anderson-Jenkins**_

_**Introducing:**_

_Jensen Ackles as__** Cole/Riley Turner (Oh yea. He's back in a way, you'll see.)**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter (You'll understand soon)**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show Pipe's building, there are people walking out of it. Underlined by the song: 'Leave (GET OUT)' by JoJo**_

-Next Scene-

Wyatt nods his head, he didn't like it but David was right. This was their job. But that didn't excuse the fact that his wife was right next to Linn. Oh he had a good feeling that Hank and Emily had something to do with this even if they didn't he was going to blame them.

**David**: Was walking next to Hank, "How badly do you think Wyatt's going to kill you for this?"

**Hank**: "What? Why me? I didn't plan it."

**Emily**: Hooked Hank's arm, "I think it's funny, how we all ended up together."

**Linn**: Was walking with her sister, while Wyatt and Chris walked behind her, "So why are you here?"

**Bianca**: "Just because,"

**Linn**: Stops walking, "Why huh B? Why are you here?"

**Bianca**: "One of my students, told me about the same demon, you're hunting," She looks back to Wyatt for just a second, "He said that the demon, was attacking, magical creatures, he asked me for helped, he said he heard I was once a badass." She laughs just a little, "I told him I would, in the past—even though it's painful to think about—there I was at least a bad ass!"

**Chris**: "Yea you were Bianca, but still you in the Underworld is like Hank and Emily at a wedding."

**Linn**: "Tears and sadness soon follow."

**Emily**: "HEY!"

**Hank**: "Ditto."

**Wyatt**: Sensing something, "Guys,"

**Chris**: "Its still true, you two together is murder!"

**Bianca**: Sensed it too, "Shit,"

**Hank**: "We are not, it's not our fault that we ran into B."

**Wyatt**: "GUYS!"

**Linn**: "How do we know you didn't pay David to tell us about this demon!"

**Bianca**: "We have trouble!"

**David**: "Oh don't bring me into this!"

**Chris**: "You're already into this!"

**Wyatt and Bianca**: "DEMONS!"

Suddenly there were demons shimmering in from all areas. Soon a fight began.

-Next Scene-

Mel was now trying to walk home when she almost came crashing into Jared; he looks just as surprised as her.

**Jared**: "Hey, Mel,"

**Mel**: Looking away from his eyes, "Hey Jared,"

**Jared**: Looks down at her a little, "We need to talk."

**Mel**: She looks up to him, "Yea, but maybe later I'm busy right now."

**Jared**: He nods, "Okay," He goes to leave but walks back, "No you know what it's not okay. We kissed, and it was perfect, it rocked my world, and I've never felt something like that, in fact I want to kiss you again I like it I loved it, and I know you did too." She wants to talk but he cuts her off, "Mel I really loved it, and I want to do it again." Mel looks away from him, "But I can tell you're not ready, but don't tell me that you didn't feel it, don't tell me, that it was nothing."

**Mel**: "Jared,"

**Jared**: He got closer to her, his hand on her face, "Just let me show you." He goes to kiss her, but her mind gets pulled away.

_*Memory*_

_Mel boomed into a market, it was small and gentle. She walks to the people around her. They didn't notice her boom in. No one was paying attention to her. She's a teenager, she had short blonde hair her eyes held lots of anger. She walks up to the counter. The Salesman looks down at her and smiles._

_**Salesman**__: "How can I help you?"_

_**Mel**__: "I wanna know the date."_

_**Salesman**__: Looks down at her weirdly, "Uhm, it's the twelfth of December," She gave him a blank look, "Do you need the year too?" She nods, "Its 2021,"_

_**Mel**__: "Oh thank you," She walks away from him and goes to think, "I'm fourteen today," She looks down to her hands and sees that they're shaking, "I'm fourteen and they never came, they never looked," She looks down, "I guess maybe, RJ is right, maybe I am just a demon," She doesn't notice as her hands start to form fireballs, "But I have good powers, I know I do, but I'm evil I have to be evil, RJ told me, I was evil." She walks to a mirror and looks at herself, she can see the sadness in her eyes, "But I don't understand, I feel good." She looks back at the sadness and suddenly she becomes angry, and pounds into the mirror, and she throws a fire ball around, she's angry and starts throwing things all over, many people run out of the market, "They never came! BECAUSE I'm EVIL! THERE'S NO ONE TO COME! FINE!" Her eyes darken, "Then I'll be evil, fuck the human race, fuck them all."_

_Suddenly she feels a shift in the air and looks up to see a young Vincent, he had his short light blonde spiky hair comb down, and he's eyes are glowing, he's dressed in light black shirt and jeans that made him look hot as hell and for some reason by just looking back him, her world shifted. It was like nothing mattered, like magic meant nothing to her, like the pain wasn't there, like the fear just disappeared, and her plans for the store were long forgot. She walks over to him wanting to get to know him, wanting to have a friend she remembered that word friend it meant something to her. But she didn't know what._

_**Vincent**__: Send her a kind smile, "Hi,"_

_**Mel**__: "Hey,"_

_**Vincent**__: Looks around, "Man, you have one temper," Mel looks back at him blankly, "This was you right?" Waving his hand around the market. She looks around it not minding the new look. There was fire stains and food products everywhere, "I guess you don't talk much,"_

_**Mel**__: "You wanna go out?"_

_**Vincent**__: Gave her a confused look, "I can't,"_

_**Mel**__: "Why not?"_

_**Vincent**__: "I'm not friends with evil."_

_**Mel**__: "Evil,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Yea, you did this, so you have to be evil, see you around."_

_He boomed out. Mel looked mad and confused, she boomed out too, and found him standing there holding a potion and looks back at her as he vanquishes a demon her eyes go wide and she makes her way over to him. But then a demon comes and knocks him unconscious. That's when Mel ran into the room and the demon bows his head at Mel._

_**Upper Level Demon**__: "Queen Robin why is she up here today?"_

_**Mel**__: "Speak when I tell you to speak!"_

_**Upper Level Demon**__: "Yes Queen I'm sorry!"_

_**Mel**__: "You're attitude has made me bored leave…"_

_**Upper Level Demon**__: "But Queen the boy…"_

_**Mel**__: "I said LEAVE!"_

_The demon shimmered away and Mel looked down at him and now she can see him face, he's waking up. He sits up and looks back at her._

_**Vincent**__: "Thanks,"_

_**Mel**__: "You're welcome,"_

_**Vincent**__: "Who are you?"_

_**Mel**__: "Melinda, well Mel Robin,"_

_**Vincent**__: "What are you?"_

_**Mel**__: "I don't know, RJ says I'm evil, but I don't really like evil, I just have problems sometimes, anger problems."_

_**Vincent**__: "RJ? Who's that?"_

_**Mel**__: "He's kinda my friend, but he's not, he can be pretty mean, I hate him sometimes, but he saved me, so I owe him my life."_

_**Vincent**__: Stands up, "Why?"_

_**Mel**__: "I don't know."_

_**Vincent**__: "You wanna get something to eat?"_

_**Mel**__: "What?"_

_**Vincent**__: "Come on, I'm done with my demon anyways," He smiles, and he likes his smile, "I'm Vincent Graco," He holds out his hand to her and she looks down at it, not knowing what to do, "You shake it."_

_**Mel**__: Shakes it, "Nice to meet you, Vince."_

_*End*_

**Mel**: Opened her eyes, she was still kissing, Jared, and now as she felt the love in his lips, she realized what was missing, she didn't love him, and maybe she should have given him a chance, but deep down, she knew she'd never love him, "Jared I can't," She pulls away, "I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you, and pretend that I like it, I can't deny that there's a thing."

**Jared**: "Just try,"

**Mel**: "I'm sorry, but I won't live another day, trying to pretend I feel something I don't, I went through that with Vincent, and I regret every second I missed out with him, I can't do that to you, I won't let you keep thinking that I'll fall in love with you, because trust me Jared, once you're in love, you won't have to try, you'll just be sucked in, there won't need to be any pushing, you'll feel it."

She walks away from him. Tears in her eyes, she just lost another friend, but the worst part was, she had just said Vincent's name, she never called him 'Vincent', maybe she could now get over him maybe now she'd move on, with her life, and her heart could start to heal. But god she hoped she wouldn't have to.

-Next Scene-

Pacey and Hazel were sitting on her bed holding hands, but this time, it was working. Right now their minds were linked as one, and they were watching the future that Parker had seen, they were watching it over and over again. Pacey was paying most attention to how Parker was killed not who killed her, he knew the man. Valentine had killed the Seer it didn't make any sense, and Pacey didn't understand how the Seer was Roderick's father. Though it would make sense, he was going for revenge, Pacey wondered how far Roderick would go, and he couldn't help but fear it'd be a lot.

**Hazel**: "Okay that was wow."

**Pacey**: Was looking back at her intently, "Parker died, because the guy, pulled out her heart."

**Hazel**: "Does that mean something to you?"

**Pacey**: "Just from another life time, a demon a king demon used to rip out the heart to make a point, he was heartless so his victims would be too."

**Hazel**: "Oh god,"

**Pacey**: "We have to warn Parker."

**Hazel**: "About what? That this guy could be a demon from your past life?"

**Pacey**: "I know that guy the one that's in Roderick's dad's body, hell I know Roderick's dad, he's a Seer or at least he was, he's dead, now I don't understand how he's alive."

**Hazel**: "The demon was just using the body."

**Pacey**: "A puppet, like before."

**Hazel**: "What are you talking about now?"

**Pacey**: "I know who's behind it all."

**Hazel**: "Who?"

**Pacey**: "You wouldn't believe me."

**Hazel**: "It's Ryan isn't it? He's the guy that rips Parker's heart? "

**Pacey**: "Why would you think Ryan?"

**Hazel**: "Because he was evil once."

**Pacey**: "How do you know about that?"

**Hazel**: "Riley, because I know about Riley, or should I say Coop Riley Valentine Halliwell?"

**Pacey**: Was blown away, "We need to talk."

-Next Scene-

Lex was looking back at his brother. He could see the pain in his brown eyes.

**Lex**: Smiles, trying to lighten the mood, "So,"

**Damian**: "So?"

**Nix**: Looks back at them, and shakes her head, "I don't know how any one gets things done, all you say is SO! Ugh,"

**Lex**: "Well sorry honey, but its not my…"

**Damian**: Raising his eyebrow, "Honey?"

**Lex**: "Oh,"

**Nix**: "Lex just keep your mouth shut."

**Lex**: "It slipped out."

**Nix**: "I'll show you slipped!"

**Damian**: "You're together again aren't you?"

**Nix**: "Like you didn't know, I'm an Empath I know you knew."

**Lex**: "Oh so I'm safe, thank god you hit like a boxer."

**Nix**: "Weren't you a football player?" She looks back to Damian, "Question is, how did you know, that me and Lex were a thing?"

**Lex**: Under his breathe, "Uhm not the point."

**Damian**: "Parker told me."

**Nix**: "Should have known, wait who told her?"

Lex was trying to leave now.

**Damian**: "Pacey, and Lex told him."

**Nix**: Turns to look back at Lex, "Oh you are so dead!"

**Lex**: "What? It was when Roderick kidnapped you and Park, me and Pacey had a heart to heart."

**Nix**: "This is why you're not allowed to spend any time alone with my father or mother hell or Emma and Hank."

**Lex**: "Talking about Hank,"

**Nix**: "You didn't tell HANK!"

**Lex**: "He knew already!"

**Damian**: "Not that I want to get back to my problems, but can we get back to my problems?"

**Nix**: "Shut it! What did Hank say?"

**Lex**: "That he wasn't going to tell."

**Nix**: "Does he approve?"

**Lex**: "Oh yea,"

**Damian**: "I MISS PARKER!"

**Nix**: Looks back at him, "I know,"

**Damian**: "I really miss Parker."

**Lex**: "We know,"

**Damian**: "No. You don't know, I miss the way she would climb into my window and wouldn't give a fuck about the time of day it'd be four and she might be there, and I miss the smell of her hair, and I know you're about to call me crazy but I kept this in my pocket I never took it out, I couldn't." he shows them the ring, "It smells like her hands, you know Parker, she would always use a lot of lotion, she used to joke about how it was so the demon couldn't keep their hands on hers, that she would slip out of their grasp. Until you two can write a book about what you miss about the other and still have stuff left over for the movie and its sequel then well you don't know." He sighs, "Hell, what I just said, that's what 'I miss her' means."

**Lex**: "Wow,"

**Nix**: "We really got to get you can Parker back together,"

**Damian**: He looks down to his water, "Yea, 'cause I miss her,"

-Next Scene-

Wyatt threw a fire blast at some demons. Making them exploded. Bianca was next to him throwing athames at demons. Chris was sending demons flying into Linn's athames. They were smiling back at each other. Hank was next to Emily and they were back to back, throwing anything they could think of, at the demons around him while Emily just threw an athame then waved it back to herself. David was projecting things at the demons then using his telekinesis to attack them.

**Bianca**: She kicks a demon in his chest, "Those two make me sick sometimes."

**Wyatt**: Looks back at her confused, she was talking to him, "Huh?"

**Bianca**: She stabs the demon now, in his throat, "Don't they make you sick?"

**Wyatt**: He throws a blast at some other demons, "I envy them."

**Bianca**: She runs at another demon, "Why? They're so blind it annoys me."

**Wyatt**: "Because, their just beginning, at that stage love is sweet, it's so fresh they don't even know it yet."

**Bianca**: Looks back at him, almost pained, her blue eyes held anger but it melts away, just by the look in his eyes, "You're such a romantic."

**Wyatt**: "And you're not."

**Bianca**: "I'm a realist, or at least I am now."

**Wyatt**: "I remember when you were a romantic."

**Bianca**: "And I remember when it was easy to be, and now its not."

**Wyatt**: "Doesn't mean it can never be."

They had stopped fighting now they were looking back at each other. Lost in the other's eyes, in their pain.

**Bianca**: "It does mean that."

**Wyatt**: "No it doesn't."

Demons fly around them.

**Bianca**: "Yes it does."

**Wyatt**: "No it doesn't."

They're too busy looking at and fighting with each other that they don't see the demon that walks behind them and they don't see him throw a potion at them. They just feel the after affects.

**Wyatt**: Looks up with dirt in his blond locks, "What the fuck?"

**Bianca**: Tries to stand, "Where the hell are we?"

**Wyatt**: Looks around and he finds himself and Bianca in a cave, he sees some life, "Uhm in the Underworld."

**Bianca**: "Smart answer, now here's a question, where in the Underworld?"

**Wyatt**: He gave her his charming smile, though he knew it would have no effect on her what so ever, "Now that's tricky."

Back with Chris and the others.

**David**: Looks to where Wyatt and Bianca were standing, "Where the hell did they go?"

**Chris**: "My mom is going to kill me."

**Linn**: "No my mom is going to kill me, I lost her Blondie."

**Chris**: "I lost her Wy, I'm dead."

**Hank**: Looks over to Emily, "On the bright side."

They all look back at him.

**David**: "Oh this has to be good,"

**Emily**: "They're together,"

**Chris**: Groans, "Great, they're going to kill each other!"

**Linn**: "Oh man, B! Where the hell are you! I don't want mom to yell at me," She stops for a second, "Oh fuck forget about mom, my dad is going to kill me!"

**David**: "I'm really glad I made, JJ stay home." They glare back at him, "What? You two were the ones that lost them not me."

Chris and Linn orb out.

**Hank**: "Oh that's gotta be good."

**Emily**: "Hell Hank we didn't do anything and they still ended up together."

**David**: "I'm going home."

He orbs out.

**Hank**: "I wonder if David is seeing anyone?"

**Emily**: Smiles, "Let's go find out."

They orb out. Though they didn't see the teenager walk out of the shadows. He smiles a little.

**Teenager**: "Those two piss me off sometimes," He laughs, "Maybe this time, they won't end up in odds, hell a boy needs a his family," He waves at a portal and jumps into it.

-Next Scene-

Parker was staring out at the rain hitting the manor. She didn't have time for this. And her family knew that. Though they were being pig headed and now Silver and Ryan had thrown her into a universe that seemed as if it was missing people. She groaned as she heard footsteps coming near her. And prayed it was someone that could tell her what was going on. And there stood a guy with a dark green leather jacket and some dark blue jeans. He had dark spiky light brown hair and light blue eyes that held a hint of brown in them. He seemed scared of something, though he smiled at her, but his eyes gave him away, he was scared about something she just didn't know what.

**Parker**: "Can I help you?" He tensed up, "Look normally I'd be kind but today you kinda caught me at a bitchy time."

**Guy**: As if he had known her all her life, "You're always bitchy."

**Parker**: Stuck her hands in her pockets she wasn't about to deny the truth, "True," He let a soft chuckle escape his lips it sounded eerily familiar, "Soooo,"

**Guy**: Knowing what she was waiting for, "My name doesn't matter," She rolled her eyes, "What?" He noticed how they where light green now, they used to be dark blue, "Did I?"

**Parker**: "Say something?" He nodded, "Yea, you said the one thing that lets me know whatever you want… it's going to either A: cause me trouble, or B: and my personal favorite, get me in trouble."

**Guy**: He laughs, "My names Cole Turn—,"

**Parker**: Looking at him weirdly, "Cole Turner?" She put her hand on her chin, "My mom was married to a Cole Turner," She looked him over but he had light brown hair and even though he did kinda look like the Cole in the book, she knew this wasn't the same one, "Who are you really? Because last I checked, Cole Turner has dark brown hair, not light brown." He sighed, "What did I say something?"

**Cole**: "Name's Cole, that's all you need to know."

**Parker**: "Well I don't talk to people that I don't know the name of," She turned to look back at the rain, "My mommy taught me better."

**Cole**: He smiles, "Please if that were true you wouldn't be here." He started to walk to the kitchen and Parker was forced to follow, he chuckles as he knows she's right behind him, "This is going to be fun, Valentine, you'll see."

**Parker**: Groans, "Look dude only four people ever lived after calling me Valentine and that's because my mom told me I couldn't kill my dad and my uncles."

**Cole**: Looks back at her and takes out a pot to make a potion, "And I'll be the fifth."

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "For now."

**Cole**: "Hey, I'll call you Parker and you call me Cole it'll work!"

**Parker**: She reclined on the counter, she didn't know why A: she felt so at ease near this guy, and B: why he seemed comfortable, as he worked in the manor's kitchen. "Look, _Cole_," He chuckles as he throws something into the pot, "Why am I here?"

**Cole**: "Could be for a number of reasons really."

**Parker**: Throwing something into the pot, "Like?"

**Cole**: Looking up from the pot, "What did you throw in there?"

**Parker**: "Some sunflower seeds," He looked at her confused, "Has lots of salt, and it taste great, plus it helps with the kinda potion your making." He raises his left eyebrow, "Stun potion one of my Aunt's personal homemade ones."

**Cole**: His eyes wide, "How do you know what I'm making?"

**Parker**: "I was taught by the best."

**Cole**: Nods, "Piper Halliwell," He says the name with some pain, "I've met her once or twice."

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "And must I remind you that you weren't married to my mother again?"

**Cole**: "I may not be that _Cole_, but I am a _Cole_."

**Parker**: Rubbing her head, this guy may have seemed kind but he was giving her one hell of a headache or that might be an early hangover she didn't know which but she was going to blame him it seemed easier, "You got any aspirin?"

**Cole**: "Nope, sorry no stores around here."

**Parker**: "Then what kinda place is this?"

**Cole**: Puts his hand over hers, "I'm trying to show you."

**Parker**: Looks down to his hand, "Okay," Then back to his eyes that flashed light blue, "Then please show me." The blue remind her of Ryan's yet this _Cole's_ were lighter, they remind her of her father's too.

**Cole**: Takes his hand off of hers, "Now you're talkin'," A smile appears on his face, "Believe me Parker, you're going to have fun, I know it."

He went back to his potion and Parker looked down to her watch.

**Parker**: "I'm also going to be in deep shit when I get back home I know that, but then again that's just me."

-Next Scene-

Mel walked into the manor and she turned to look into a picture on the wall. It was the first time she noticed it. She saw a mini Parker, Pacey, David, and herself, they were smiling in front of a lake. She closed her eyes, wishing she knew what lake it was.

_*Memory*_

_Mini Mel was looking out to the water, she thought it was pretty and she touched just a little bit of it. Next to her was David._

_**Mini David**__: "How long do you think Pacey's going to take trying to get her to come over here?"_

_**Mini Mel**__: "Who knows, you know Parker she's afraid of water, of this lake, you know she's never been the same since that demon attacked us."_

_**Mini David**__: "Its not like she was thrown into that water, I was thrown into that water."_

_**Mini Mel**__: "But she got attacked."_

_**Mini Pacey**__: Walks up with Mini Parker, "Hey dorks!"_

_**Mini Mel**__: "Fuck off, Fatty,"_

_**Mini Pacey**__: "I'm going to ignore what you just called me, Robin."_

_**Mini David**__: "Hey Park,"_

_**Mini Parker**__: Was staring out to the water, Pacey walks up to them, he had gotten her this far, he had done his best, it was her turn to try now, "Duck,"_

_**Mini David**__: "You know I don't mind that name, I like the water."_

_**Mini Mel**__: "Parker you want to come closer?"_

_**Mini Parker**__: "I'm okay here,"_

_**Mini Mel**__: "Oh okay, I just thought you might want your PBJ."_

_**Mini Parker**__: "I don't like PBJ sandwiches."_

_**Mini Mel**__: Waving it in the air, "It has a banana in it."_

_**Mini Parker**__: Hearted right next to her and started to eat it, "So what's going on?"_

_Mini Pacey laughs mini David does as well._

_**Mini Mel**__: "We're watching the water, wanna watch with us?" Parker nods her head, "I knew you would."_

_Parker sits next to Mel, David on her other side. Pacey sits next to Mel._

_**Mini Pacey**__: "You'd make a great big sister."_

_**Mini Mel**__: "I am a big sister, to you and Park."_

_**Mini Pacey**__: "I know,"_

_They look back to the water._

_*End*_

**Leo**: "Mel, honey you okay?"

**Mel**: Looks up to her dad, "Yea, dad, I think I'm getting—…" She blinks a few times and goes crashing to the floor.

**Leo**: Runs to her, "Mel?" He lifts her up, "Piper! Piper!" He looks down to Mel, "Don't worry honey it's going to be okay, stay with me Mel."

-Next Scene-

Pacey was looking back to Hazel as she explained that not that long ago she had been dreaming of a future, and in this future, she was getting married. Pacey nods at her story, she told him that Riley had been the one she was going to marry. Pacey didn't look surprised.

**Hazel**: "Why aren't you surprised that I'm going to marry Riley?"

**Pacey**: "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, there was a timeline once where you and Riley were a thing."

**Hazel**: "What happened there?"

**Pacey**: He took in some air, he wasn't sure if she was ready for this, hell he was about to tell her something he wished we could tell Parker, "You died there, we were thirteen, making you and Riley both…"

**Hazel**: "Eighteen,"

**Pacey**: "Yea, and you were killed."

**Hazel**: "What about Riley? What happened to him? Was he okay?"

**Pacey**: "He was devastated, he lost the woman he loved, he was well broken, joined Ryan's crew, and just mopped up the floor after killings, literally, or at least that was until Parker Valentine saved him, she did a good job, made her mom proud."

**Hazel**: "Wait was this back when Wyatt was Lord Wyatt? Because I could has sworn that Parker said I wasn't born, because my dad died before he met my mom, that's why Damian was evil."

**Pacey**: "No, this future is a lot more resent, you asked me about Ryan, you asked if he was the one to kill Parker."

**Hazel**: "I didn't ask, I knew."

**Pacey**: "Yea, whatever,"

**Hazel**: "You're beating around the bush tell me."

**Pacey**: "Ryan was evil, and that was just it, Ryan was the only one of us who was evil. In this place, Riley was born, because Valentine was going to need him. I call that Parker, Valentine, because I need to be able to tell them apart."

**Hazel**: "Are they that similar?"

**Pacey**: "Parker tends to remind me of the good parts of Valentine, but I like Parker-Parker more because she doesn't know about that pain, and she smiles a lot more, and the world should see that girl smile." He looks down, "She doesn't remember."

**Hazel**: "So what you're telling me, is that Parker doesn't know that it's Ryan, that he's the one that's going to kill her in the future, that its not a demon its Ryan."

**Pacey**: "No she doesn't know."

**Hazel**: "We can't let her find out."

**Pacey**: "What?"

**Hazel**: "She looks up to Ryan and he loves her, if he were to learn that he would kill her, it'd hurt him just as much as it will hurt her. And I don't want to be the one to pull those two apart. They're everything I want to have with my brothers."

**Pacey**: "So what are we going to do?"

**Hazel**: "Don't worry I have a plan."

-Next Scene-

**Cole**: was looking down at her left hand. "How'd you get the scar?"

**Parker**: "Fireworks, I was being stupid, cut my hand on something."

**Cole**: "Oh, what couldn't it be healed?"

**Parker**: "Elders said you can't heal stupidity."

**Cole**: "Harsh,"

**Parker**: "Yea,"

Cole smiles up at her.

**Parker**: "What?"

**Cole**: "Tell me, you have any boyfriends?"

**Parker**: "That's a little personal don't you think?"

**Cole**: "We're trapped in this reality alone together. It can't get any personal than that."

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes, "I used to have one."

**Cole**: "What happened?"

**Parker**: "We broke up, I guess that wasn't much of a shocker, I always break up with the guys."

**Cole**: "He cheated on you?"

**Parker**: "No,"

**Cole**: "Then hurt you?"

**Parker**: "Never,"

**Cole**: "Then I don't understand."

**Parker**: "I get killed in the future."

**Cole**: "So he does the killing?"

**Parker**: "No, he lives on and joins evil because I died, and he wants revenge."

**Cole**: "That seems like he really loved you"

**Parker**: "He did, he does."

**Cole**: "Then?"

**Parker**: "I have to save him, so if I pull away, I can save him."

**Cole**: "If you don't mind me saying, but that's just stupid. If I were you I'd hold him close, tell him I love him, and ask him to marry me if I knew I was going to die. I'd make sure that any second I had, I spend it with the one I love, I'd tell her I love her, and that one day we'll met again and that day it'll be like falling in love again, and I'd tell her that I will never love another like her, and she'll smile and laugh and make a joke, and it won't hurt as much." He looks back at her and she gives him a kind smile and places her hand on his, "And it won't hurt as much."

**Parker**: "I can't do that."

**Cole**: "Why not?"

**Parker**: "I'm not ready to die."

**Cole**: "But aren't you doing that right now? Pushing away from him, isn't that like dying? Isn't being alone, away from him, isn't that like dying?"

Before Parker could answer, demons shimmered into the room.

**Parker**: "I thought you said we were alone?"

**Cole**: Throws a fire ball, its green, Parker notices this, "Why do you think I was making a Piper Halliwell stun potion? Because I was bored?"

**Parker**: Throws a bolt back at some demons, but it didn't do much damage, "What the fuck?"

**Cole**: "Our powers don't work the same here or did they not tell you that?"

**Parker**: "No, I think I wasn't supposed to be here."

**Cole**: Throws an energy balls it's also green, "Well then I guess I'll thank who ever sent you."

**Parker**: Thinks back to something, "Roderick,"

**Cole**: "What?"

**Parker**: "It must have been him."

**Cole**: "What are you talking about?"

**Parker**: Didn't say anything, she just remembered, what happened before she even stepped into her house. She should have known he was up to something.

_*Couple Hours Ago*_

_**Parker**__: was fumbling with her keys when they dropped to the ground. "Damn it," A hand goes to get them for her, she looks up to the guy and sees Roderick, "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_**Roderick**__: "I just wanted to see how my favorite Cupid was doing."_

_**Parker**__: "You better leave or I will make you."_

_**Roderick**__: He puts her keys behind his back, "You don't have your boys with you this time," He soaks it in something that's in a potion bottle, it's the same bottle that Sky gave him, "I think I could take you."_

_**Parker**__: "I'd like you to try."_

_**Roderick**__: Handing her back her keys, "Chill, we can fight another day."_

_**Parker**__: Not taking back the keys, "Fuck, that let's do it now."_

_**Roderick**__: "Maybe when Mel knows."_

_**Parker**__: "What are you talking about?"_

_**Roderick**__: Tosses back her keys, "Oh you'll see."_

_He laughs and flames out. Parker gulps._

_*Present*_

**Cole**: "He seems like an ass, though you should have known he was bad, I mean he threw something at you,"

**Parker**: "I was drunk, how did you?"

Cole went to answer when a demon tackled him, Parker took that as it was time to stop talking and get to work.

**Parker**: "Show time,"

-Next Scene-

**Bianca**: Was staring back at Wyatt trying to hold in her laughter as he tried again to get out of the cave by orbing. "It's not going to work." He sent her a glare, "What? I'm just telling you the truth."

**Wyatt**: "SO I don't see you doing shit!"

**Bianca**: "Why try when you're doing fine?"

**Wyatt**: "See that's the point you always wanted me to do it. Why can't you try?"

**Bianca**: Stood up now, "Oh you are not going to tell me, that I never do anything! I do things."

**Wyatt**: "No you don't you always wait for me to do it first I may be a man, but I am human sometimes I needed you to act first sorry that I'm like that, but that's who I am, I thought you knew that."

**Bianca**: "I did know," She looks down, "Fucking shit Wy, I always knew, even when I wanted to hate you, I knew you needed me, but I was in too much pain to stop, and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry I let the ball drop, but it did drop, so we have to move on."

**Wyatt**: "Why? I still…"

**Bianca**: "Still what?"

**Wyatt**: "Lo…"

Chris and Linn orbed into the room.

**Chris**: Cutting him off, not knowing how close his brother was to trying to mend his heart, "There you two are, I told you they had to be still in the underworld."

**Linn**: "Wasn't it me that said let's go?"

**Chris**: "Maybe,"

**Bianca**: Not looking back to Wyatt who was staring back at her intently, "Good I'm glad you two are here."

**Wyatt**: Looking away from her, the woman he loved, "How do we get out of here?" But he didn't notice her look back at him, with the same amount of love in her eyes, "Seeing as I tried to orb and it failed."

**Chris**: "I'm guessing you didn't notice the orbs and the red line that means no orbing." Wyatt looks up and sees them, "We can just walk out and orb."

**Wyatt**: "I knew that,"

**Linn**: "Sure Wy, sure,"

**Bianca**: Walks up to Linn, "Come on, let's go home."

**Linn**: "Okay," She looks back to Chris, "See you tomorrow?"

**Chris**: "Hell yea,"

They shimmer out.

**Wyatt**: "Of course they could just shimmer out." Chris laughs, "So tell me bro, you gotta date?"

**Chris**: Groans, "How many times do I have to tell you, me and Linn aren't like that?"

Wyatt doesn't mention the fact he never said, if Chris had a date with Linn he just said date. They just walked out they didn't notice when a portal opened up again.

**Teenager**: He sighs and looks around, "Great, no loveing feelings just a bunch of anger, they're stubborn, I'm just going to let Parker deal with, I'm getting to old for this," He shakes his head, "Man I need to go deal with people in my own time, I don't give a fuck how pissed off Luke's going to be, I'm not supposed to be here, if Chris and my mom find out I'm going to get killed," He waves his head, "Fuck the past I'll just stay in my time-line,"

-Next Scene-

Parker and Cole were hiding behind a sofa, while the demons walked around the other side.

**Cole**: "You know, seeing as we might die," He smiles back to her and she can't help but see her mother in it, "Riley,"

**Parker**: Looking around for the demons, "What?"

**Riley**: "My name," The whole room shook, things were falling around them.

**Parker**: "Well since we telling each other things, I lied," He looks down to her hand, "I can't be healed, it doesn't scar, I just can't be healed. When I was eleven, I fought a demon, he uhm threw something at me, that's when we figured out it out that I couldn't be healed. I mean we always just thought it was my heart and I used to be afraid of that not being able to be healed, but I found out, it's because I was evil once, in a past life of mine. I was the first cupid to go evil." The grandfather clock chimed, "And now because I know how I will die and when I will die," She shares a look with Riley, "I've become less scared of not being able to be healed, in fact because I know how and when I'm going to die, I do what I want." She shot up and threw a bolt at the demons, "But I always forget," She looks down at him, "And you helped me remember," She smiles, "I could always use the help." He jumped up and threw a green energy ball at the demons.

Parker sent demons around them straight to the wall and Riley took them out with the potions he had in his pocket, he had been waiting for the right second to do it. He knew once they were dead, Parker would have to leave and he was just getting to know her. He could happily say though he did kinda like her, she wasn't Valentine but in some ways she was indeed better. Not stronger but better.

A little later.

Parker was sitting on the sofa while Riley was on the chair.

**Riley**: Out of breathe, he hadn't had a fight like that since the old days, "That was fun,"

**Parker**: "You should come to my world we have way more fun."

**Riley**: "I'll think about it if you tell me the real truth, about you and that boyfriend of yours."

**Parker**: Took in some air, "I miss all the little things. Like him driving with his hand resting on my knee and the way we'd share a big gooey ice cream, the jokes that we'd make up about everyone else." She lets the tears fall, "But I especially miss the times when it was just me and him, watching TV, reading, listening to some music, just sitting down, when he was all around me, holding me, making me feel safe. And I'd fall asleep in his arms oh those arms they could make me feel whole even though I just almost died, they made me feel so safe. With the sound of his heartbeat being the last thing I heard before going to sleep. I ache for him sometimes, I ache because I'm stupid and I thought this was the right way, that I should do everything this way."

**Riley**: "Well, then maybe the only thing you can do is get your head out of your ass and tell him you still love him, tell him the truth."

**Parker**: Looks down to her hands, "If it was only that easy."

**Riley**: "It is you're the one making it harder."

**Parker**: looks back at him as he was disappearing.

**Riley**: "You're going home, see you around."

That was the last thing she heard, after that she found herself standing on the manor's roof. She took in some air and sat down.

-Next Scene-

Nix was looking back at Lex and Damian both where up to speed with her plan. And even though Damian was a little, well a lot scared, he was happy she had opened her mouth.

**Nix**: "So it's settled then?"

**Damian**: "Yea, it's a good plan, you're right, I'll do it."

**Lex**: "Great I'll get it set up."

**Nix**: "I'll set it up, Aunt Piper loves me."

**Lex**: "True but she loves me more."

**Nix**: "My idea,"

**Damian**: "How about you both do it?" knowing that if they kept up a fight he'd never get this chance again, and he was tried of being lonely he was tried of not having Parker in his arms, "Okay?"

**Lex/Nix**: "Deal."

-Next Scene-

Parker watched as Damian and Lex walked into their house laughing, she saw the love in his brown eyes. Hell she may have been high up at that second. But she could still see the sadness, the pain and the love. Oh god there was a lot of love. She shook her head and looks up at the sky, as if she was looking up at someone.

**Parker**: "Okay maybe you're right, Riley, maybe I should, get off my ass and see that he does love me, and you're right, I do love him." She looks back to Damian as he almost stares back up to her, "Maybe I can have him, and still save him, and maybe it can be done."

_**Riley's voice**__: "Just don't fuck up."_

Parker laughs just a little. She knew tomorrow was going to be a good day. Seeing as the sun was out, even at twelve in the night. And it was shining bright. Or at least the moon was.

-Next Scene-

**Roderick**: stood on his throne all alone. He knew Parker would be back he just hoped he had made her mind foggy; hopefully she was going to be busy. He needed her away so he could get what he wanted. Mel. "It's begun,"

-Next Scene-

Riley was walking around the manor cleaning up when he heard footsteps. He looks up and smiles.

**Girl Voice**: "So?"

**Riley**: "I like her, she's nice,"

**Girl Voice**: "Is she ready?"

**Riley**: "I can't tell you that, but I can tell you, she's a fighter, just like,"

**Girl Voice**: "She better be, she's about to wish, I did my job right, her world is going to get a lot worse,"

**Riley**: Watches her leave, "I really liked her," He looks down, "Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell," He shakes his head, "They didn't change a thing," He keeps on cleaning. "Not a thing,"

-Next Scene-

Mel was lying in her bed; Piper was sitting by her side, mopping her head wanting to know what was wrong with her baby. Chris and Wyatt stood next to Leo; he had just finished filling them in. This was the first they were getting to see Mel. And both didn't like how she was looking. Pale as hell.

_*Beginning*_

_Mel is nine years old, she was looking out of her window trying to count the stars when Wyatt walked into the room._

_**Wyatt**__: "Heya sissy, what you up to?"_

_**Mel**__: "Stars, I'm going to count them before I go to sleep."_

_**Wyatt**__: "Ay, why?"_

_**Mel**__: "I don't know, I mean, Parker spends most of her time on the roof, I just wanted to know why, so I asked her."_

_**Wyatt**__: "And what did she say?"_

_**Mel**__: "She was waiting,"_

_**Wyatt**__: "For what?"_

_**Mel**__: "She wouldn't tell me, something about, a kid named Riley, I don't know."_

_**Wyatt**__: "Ah you know Parker she doesn't think like you and me."_

_**Mel**__: "Sane?"_

_**Wyatt**__: Laughs, "You got me."_

_**Mel**__: "Always do older-older brother."_

_**Wyatt**__: "Watch out Mel if Chrissie hears you he'll go berserk."_

_**Mel**__: "I can take him."_

_**Wyatt**__: Smiles, "Yea I know,"_

_Suddenly demons shimmered into the room. Wyatt threw some of them into the wall. And tried to orb out, when something hit him in the shoulder then again in the chest, then the knee. He looks down and found arrows sticking out of him. He looks back at Mel and wanted to scream 'run,' but someone's fist beat his mouth in. Mel tried to help him by blowing some demons up, but it didn't nothing but piss them off. Mel noticed now that a younger demon was standing in the back he was looking back at her, and before she knew it he was grabbing her. Though she couldn't see his face because it was blurred._

_**Demon**__: "Come with me, I'll help you, I'm RJ."_

_**Mel**__: "No let me go! WYATT HELP ME!"_

_**Wyatt**__: Moans, "Mels," A demon kicks his head in, while another stomps on his knee, "Ow, Mel don't worry I'm coming,"_

_**RJ**__: "Not this time you won't." He forms an energy ball._

_**Mel**__: "NO!" She pushes him away from Wyatt and gets hit with the energy ball in the back of the head, knocking her out._

_**Wyatt**__: To weak to move, "mmm!"_

_**RJ**__: "Let's go," This time RJ's face can be seen. It's Roderick's face. Roderick holds a knocked out Mel. They flame out._

_**Wyatt**__: lifts his bloody head up, "M-m-Mel," His head dropped down._

_*END*_

Mel jumps up from her dream. She comes face to face with her mother.

**Piper**: Looking very worried, "Mel? What's wrong? What happened?"

**Mel**: Looks up to her, she can see the fear, "I remember,"

**Leo**: Looking back at her confused, "Remember what honey?"

**Mel**: Looks over to Wyatt and Chris, "Everything,"

To be continued…

So, things are just about to get better. Oh believe me, they're getting good. And just to give everyone warning soon the story will end. But like I promise there's another season after this. Trust me there will have to be. You'll see why. So I guess we can start the countdown. Five more to go! Oh and interesting teenager right? That's just a little preview if you might say, its for something that's going to happen after this, in fact the second season you'll understand later. So please review!


	29. 1x21: Sing Along

**Summary**: Nix plans two karaoke nights so Damian can get Parker but something happens in the first night, can the second night be all she needs or will she fail? With one night attack everything in the Halliwell's life is changed. No one realized how much Roderick's identity would affect more than one Halliwell and question is why does it affect them more than Mel? Phoebe's lie is biting her on the ass, can she still keep her secret from Parker or will come closer to finding out about the other reality. And Parker does something huge to get Damian back question is: Will he take her back? Throw in some Nix and Lex meddling, some old memories, and what the hell Chris and Linn flirting.

AN: The songs that you'll be hearing today are, 'You'll Never find another love,' by Michael Buble. 'Be the one,' by The Fray. "Maybe" by Kelly Clarkson. "My Best Friend" by Weezer. 'Put your head on my shoulder' by Michael Buble. "Time For Miracles" by ADAM LAMBERT. And "It's Your Love" By Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Also sorry about the long wait! I hope this makes up for it… I think it might… review after you read, you'll be wanting to, trust me!

**1x21: Sing along**

Right where last episode ended…

The room was silent, no one knew what to say next they were all stuck on 'shock mode'. Mel took in their looks and knew if she wanted to get anything out of them she'd have to be the one to say something first so she took the step that she was scared to take.

**Mel**: "I know how that sounds," She looks down at her hands, "I don't understand why I remember everything, and I really didn't think it'd be this painful," She looks up to Piper's eyes, "Or how frightening it'd all be," She looks up to Wyatt who looked back at her almost afraid, "Wy it wasn't your fault,"

**Wyatt**: He stood there looking back at her with the same fear in his eyes that he had when he awoke to find out she had been missing, "Yes it was, if I would have,"

**Mel**: "Kept your eyes on the room? Sensed RJ as he shimmered in? Wy you couldn't have done anything, hell don't beat yourself up over it again, I don't want to lose my older brother again, I'm going to need you more than ever," She was almost afraid to admit it but at this second she was terrified. "And that goes the same for you Chris."

**Chris**: Looks up to her, "You remember?"

**Mel**: "The scar on your arm," He looks down at this jagged scar on his forearm, "You got it rock climbing trying to prove that you could do it just because Wyatt could," She turned to Leo, "And you haven't touched your car, in the years that I've been gone which is a shame because that car was going to be sweet," She turns to her mom, "And you, you haven't changed I mean you worry about me like always and that's never going to change or get less annoying."

**Piper**: "You really remember?"

**Mel**: "Yea,"

**Piper**: She grabs her in a hug, "Oh god I was so worried that you'd never remember me."

**Mel**: "Don't worry mom I remember you," She looks back at her brothers; they both can read the look in her eyes. It means 'we have to talk,' "I remember, everything," They caught the hidden meaning in her words.

-Next Scene-

The next day…

Parker was standing in P3 helping Nix put up some banner declaring that P3 was going to have two karaoke nights.

**Nix**: Looking as Parker tried to put the poster up perfectly without using magic. "Just an inch to your left," Parker moved it to her left, "No I mean my left sorry," Parker moved it right, "Yea it looks good."

**Parker**: Got off of the latter and walked down to Nix, "How did you get Aunt Piper to agree to something like this?"

**Nix**: "Because it's for a good cause." Parker just nods but doesn't think to ask what cause, she walks back to the bar and Lex walks up to Nix, "Everything planned?" He nods, "She doesn't have a clue what's going to happen tonight."

**Lex**: "You're a cute Empath you know that?"

**Nix**: "Shut it and get back to work."

**Lex**: "Yes ma'am,"

Nix couldn't help but smile everything was going as planned. But something told her to be just a little worried.

-Next Scene-

Wyatt, Mel, and Chris were standing in the attic the three of them had almost fought a war to spend time with each other. Both of their parents were trying to keep Mel with them all the time, so now that they were alone they weren't about to waste it.

**Chris**: "So what's up?

**Mel**: "I have really bad news, it's about RJ,"

**Wyatt**: "What about him?"

**Mel**: "He's back,"

**Chris**: "How? I thought you killed him."

**Mel**: "You're not the only one, I thought that too, well I guess that's not true."

**Wyatt**: "Wait, wait okay explain something to me."

**Chris**: "What Mel means is that RJ is alive Wyatt."

**Wyatt**: Throws a glare at his brother, "I know that hell I get that, the point isn't that," He looks back at Mel, "Why hasn't he tried to take you?"

**Mel**: "He didn't try to take me but he did take someone, Parker and Nix."

**Wyatt**: "Wait I thought Roderick took them?"

**Chris**: He understood what his sister was trying to tell them, "Wait, are you saying?"

**Mel**: Nodding her head, "Roderick and RJ are the same person."

**Wyatt**: Looking more confused, "Wait what?"

**Chris**: Talking slower for his blonde headed brother, "Wyatt listen slowly."

**Wyatt**: Glaring at Chris's manner of insulting his intelligence, "I'm not stupid it's just you two together make one confusing topic to follow."

**Mel**: "Sorry Wy I forgot how complicated it can be, look, all I know is that Roderick and RJ are the same being. I also know that he really-really hates Parker, I mean beyond the normal demon he really wanted me to kill her."

**Wyatt**: "Okay, so you're telling us that Parker's in danger and that RJ or Roderick," He paused, "What are we calling him now?"

**Chris**: "We'll just stick to Roderick its easier for you."

**Wyatt**: Ignoring the smirk on Chris's face, "Okay that Roderick wants to kill Parker."

**Mel**: "Yea, so me and Parker, well our lives are all in danger, a lot of it."

**Chris**: "It makes sense I mean, Parker saw her life literally end and you know that Roderick wants to kill her."

**Wyatt**: "The question is how are we going to get Parker to stay put?"

**Chris**: "Bash her in the head, and tie her down so she can't go anywhere tonight?"

**Wyatt**: "I like that, but, we'll get yelled at for hitting her head, you know how the mother's are, and their angel,"

**Chris**: "Yea, I know, Parker can do no wrong,"

Both knew why, the mothers felt that way, they were trying to make up for not telling Parker about Ryan being evil and Valentine saving him.

**Mel**: Groaned, "She can't," They turned back to her, "Nix and Lex have something planned for Parker and Damian."

**Chris**: Almost groaning himself, "Do we even want to know?"

**Mel**: "No but you'll find out tonight, mom's making us all go to P3." They gave her a look of confused, "And I kinda told her, we'd help her today,"

**Wyatt**: "She's letting you help?"

**Chris**: "I thought she was dead on you stay away from that,"

**Mel**: "I guess she just realized that the Halliwell in me really wants to run P3,"

**Chris**: "No that's just her kids, Nix hates being the boss,"

**Wyatt**: "That's because she likes dating the empolies,"

Mel shook her head, her brother wasn't in the group that knew that Nix and Lex were back, but it was as if he just knew.

**Mel**: "True, but its for a good cause, don't know if it'll end up like that, but a cause still,"

**Wyatt**: "Oh I'm scared,"

**Chris**: "Don't worry, you're not the only one," He had no idea what their cousin had planed but whatever if was it couldn't be good. He just hoped that it wouldn't pull Parker and Damian farther apart.

-Next Scene-

Hazel was standing next to Pacey they were in the kitchen in the manor talking to every parent there.

**Phoebe**: Sitting next to Coop and Eva, "Okay, guys what's up, what do you have to tell us?"

**Hazel**: Looks over to Pacey and he shakes his head no, "Oh come on this is so your department!"

**Pacey**: "Hey I've dealt with worse now it's your turn."

**Hazel**: "That's not cool we're like best friends,"

**Pacey**: "Parker's my best friend,"

**Hazel**: "When she's not around?"

**Pacey**: Knowing she was his best friend when Parker wasn't around, "Shut up,"

**Hazel**: "Ha! See I am, so do this for me,"

**Pacey**: "Hell no my mom's scary,"

**Hazel**: "Have you met my father? He was taught to be scary by your mother and Aunt Piper,"

**Derek**: Sitting next to his wife and Andy, who was looking back at his son with a hard glance, "Okay I'm worried,"

**Eva**: Crossing her arms over her chest, Hazel shouldn't fear Derek, she was his little angel that could do no wrong, she should fear Eva, now she'd kill the girl, and not even Derek could stop her, "As long as they don't say anything about Hazel being pregnant we're fine."

**Derek**: Looking back at Eva, "Don't even kid like that."

**Hazel**: Almost turning red as her family looked back at her, including Pacey, "Okay well bright side, I'm not that, and another thing what the hell is up with this family thinking that I tend to do things of that nature unprotected?"

**Derek**: Looking away from Hazel, he didn't want to think of his little angel doing things like that, she was still his little angel, "Can we change the subject?"

**Hazel**: Nodding her head, "Gladly, Pacey has something to tell you."

**Pacey**: Shaking his head, "No I don't you do."

**Hazel**: Glaring back at him, "Fine you chicken!"

**Leo**: Sitting next to Andy and Piper, "No need for name calling."

**Andy**: "There's always need for name calling especially when my son is the one being picked on."

**Prue**: Sitting next to Piper and Paige, "How about we stop interrupting them?"

**Piper**: Smiling, yet her eyes were hard she almost didn't want to know what they were going to tell them, "I couldn't agree more."

**Hazel**: "I know about Riley," She thought it'd be better to start with him than Ryan, seeing as Riley was easier to talk about than Ryan, "And before you yell at Pacey he didn't tell me, I know about Riley because of my powers, I saw him, and you know what it doesn't matter."

**Phoebe**: Looking back at her with a questioning glance, she needed to know what else she knew and how much of it, "You know about Riley?"

**Coop**: Sharing a look with Henry, who was sitting in front of him, "Does that mean you know?"

**Pacey**: Getting ready for it, "About Ryan yea she knows about him too."

**Phoebe**: Her hand went to her forehead, "Oh god, Hazel I don't know what you think of us."

**Hazel**: "You wanted to protect Ryan and Parker so you hid this, and that's understandable, at least for me, when they learn that's gonna be another thing, but let's deal with that when we have to."

Pacey noticed how she said 'when' not 'if', but he kept that to himself.

**Henry**: "Why are you telling us this?"

**Hazel**: "I know who kills Parker in the future."

**Phoebe**: "Who?"

**Hazel**: Knowing this was about to get ugly, "Ryan,"

-Next Scene-

Damian was getting ready for the night he had everything planned and he couldn't wait, but he was indeed just as scared as ever. He was so scared that the nerves that he had when he first asked Parker out seemed like fruit flies compared to the huge butterflies in his stomach right now.

_*Memory*_

_Damian was younger a lot younger, he had his hair cut short he was dressed in a dark red collar shirt and some nice looking black slacks a confident look in his eyes. Or at least that's what it looked like, though if anyone he knew were to walk by him they would be able to spot the fear on him in a second flat. Hell maybe quicker depending on who it was. He heart stopped when he saw her walking out of the building. Her beautiful long light brown hair was down and her green eyes were hidden behind some black squared reading glasses how she didn't notice that she kept them on he didn't know but all he knew was that even with them on she looked stunning, hell they made her look as gorgeous as ever. He couldn't believe that he was going to go through with this. He walked up to her and fell in place with her fast pace walking. She turned to him and smiled a small yet perfect smile it set his heart into a marching fit. As she felt it she stopped walking and looked back into his eyes._

_**Parker**__: Some concern passed through her green eyes, "Hey what's up?"_

_**Damian**__: His mind told him to start with something easy, "Nothing much, how are you?"_

_**Parker**__: "Okay, I guess,"_

_**Damian**__: Even though it was simple it was just the right answer for him, "So you up to anything right now?"_

_**Parker**__: "No not really why?"_

_**Damian**__: He was chickening out, he could hear it in his voice, and his palms were even starting to sweat and that only happened when he really wanted to do something but was too afraid to do it, "I just thought we could hang out."_

_**Parker**__: "Just hang out?" She almost sounded disappointed, "Okay,"_

_**Damian**__: His voice almost cracking up, "N-n-no y-you know w-what," Great now he was stuttering, "I mean that's not really what I wanted to ask you."_

_**Parker**__: "Oh?"_

_**Damian**__: He took in a deep breathe and jut let the words leave his lips, "Park we've known each other, for a long time."_

_**Parker**__: "Since diapers, well since I was in diapers."_

_**Damian**__: Smiles at her, she was trying to help calm his nerve, "Right, and I just thought maybe we could do something, different?"_

_**Parker**__: "What do you mean?"_

_**Damian**__: He closes his eyes, for a second and he just let it out, "I like you,"_

_**Parker**__: "I like you too bro,"_

_**Damian**__: Almost losing his nerve again, "Not like that Parker, I really like you."_

_**Parker**__: "I would hope so we're friends."_

_**Damian**__: Takes the next step even though it feels like miles away, "More than as a friend," She looks shocked._

_**Parker**__: "Oh,"_

_**Damian**__: He knew it, she didn't feel the same why had be been so stupid to ruin their friendship for some stupid feelings that might not even be real, "Parker I was just,"_

_**Parker**__: Dropped her books on the ground and grabs him in a kiss he's blown away. "I like you too,"_

_**Damian**__: He couldn't be anymore happier than at that second, "Wow,"_

_**Parker**__: "Yea,"_

_*End*_

**Damian**: Finished fixing himself, he stared back at himself and could read the pain and fear, he replaced it with a smile that felt better, it felt right. "Here I come,"

-Next Scene-

**Phoebe**: Looked back at them shocked hurt and even a little angered but she kept it all off of her face or at least she hoped she did. She was hurt because she could feel that they were telling her the truth and it hurt to know Ryan killed Parker, shocked because Ryan would never hurt Parker in anyway he loved her too much, and the anger because Valentine had given up everything to save Ryan and now even in this better future he was going to try and kill her and this time he would succeed. She just couldn't help the words that left her lips, "God not again,"

**Pacey**: "That's what I was thinking," He sighed, "Look Aunt Phoebe I fought side by side as long as I could with Park," He took in air and closed his eyes, "With Valentine," He opened his eyes, "I know this much about this Parker, I know that no matter what, she wouldn't ever harm Ryan and I know Ryan he would never harm Parker."

**Hazel**: Saying what everyone doesn't want to think about, "Even so we still have to keep in mind, he did once."

**Pacey**: Looking back at her, pain in his eyes, "But we can't judge him for something his past life has done, besides I look at Ryan and I don't see him going evil on us any time soon."

**Coop**: He looks down, not only did, one of his sons, never come home, but now his other son, was going to kill his little girl,"So what do we do?"

**Pacey**: Wanting to, "We could tell them."

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head, "No,"

**Coop**: Looks at the anger that passes through Pacey's eyes, "Pacey you have to understand."

**Pacey**: Letting some of his rage out in his words, "I understand Uncle Coop, you don't want Parker to hate Ryan, but have you ever thought that maybe, Parker needs to know? That Parker should decide what she feels about the past? You just have to remember down the road how much do you think lying to her is going to bite you on the ass? And if you can still live with it, then go ahead and lie to her, and hell I'll follow your lead, just like I promised you since I remembered, just like Wyatt does, and Chris does, and Grandpa Victor and Grandpa Sam, and Grams and Grandma, do, we'll keep up with this, lie, but,"

**Hazel**: Knowing that if she didn't he'd still keep going, this was his life they were denying him, this was his cousin they were making him lie to, this was Parker, who in many ways was more his twin than Silver was hers, "We both will,"

**Pacey**: "But, that doesn't mean I have to like it."

-Next Scene-

Parker was standing in front of the mirror she was fixing her hair, she chose the simple yet classic look which was to have her hair down, her eyes stared back at her with sadness and as much as if hurt to look into her eyes she remembered that it hurt so much worse to look into Damian's eyes. She couldn't help but get pulled away from reality and transported back to the afternoon that Damian made her day.

_*Memory*_

_Parker hurried out of class she didn't want to deal with Pacey at that second, she couldn't take his mood swings, it seemed that he was becoming more __secretive__ as the years went by. And the worst part was, she couldn't help but feel that some of it was her fault then again everything that day had been her fault. She had woken up late so she had come to school an hour late, she missed a midterm and even though Mr. Jackson told her she could retake it that afternoon she had spend the whole night studying for the stupid test and right now half of the things she studied were leaving her memory. That's why right now she was almost running trying to get to his class before he'd change his mind. Though that wasn't the only thing that went wrong that day. Her backpack broke for some reason so she had to carry everything in her arms though right now she opted for just leaving them in her locker she just didn't want to hold everything anymore, then she forgot her lunch at home, Pacey orbed it to her but still she forgot it and he yelled at her. Then Pacey yelled some more at her, and well the whole day was just a real let down. Even her clothes wished to give her hell, she lost her glasses case so now she had to wear them which she utterly hated, and then her hair clip broke in class so now her hair was down and that was just a real pain__ because it kept getting in her eyes.__Hell she had a pretty good idea that it was the Underworld out to get her, that or the Elders she couldn't pick one so she was determined to blame both._

_Suddenly she felt someone walking right next to her she fought the urge to swing her arm at whoever it was and seconds later she was glad to see it was Damian though she didn't know what to think because he didn't go to school anymore he went to the academy. She felt his expeditious heart rate and she came to a sudden halt._

_**Parker**__: Some concern passed through her green eyes, "Hey what's up?"_

_**Damian**__: "Nothing much, how are you?"_

_**Parker**__: Not wanting to get into her horrible day, "Okay, I guess,"_

_**Damian**__: "So you up to anything right now?"_

_**Parker**__: "No not really why?" Mr. Jackson would have to wait a little longer she could see that Damian needed her more, hell she'll deal with the down fall, hell in reality she could miss that midterm her grade would remain the same an 'A'._

_**Damian**__: "I just thought we could hang out."_

_**Parker**__: She raised her eyebrow, "Just hang out?" She was really wishing that he was having demon troubles, hell she wanted to do something other than that, "Okay,"_

_**Damian**__: "N-n-no y-you know w-what," he paused, "I mean that's not really what I wanted to ask you."_

_**Parker**__: She looked back at him confused and now even wishing that he wasn't having demon troubles, "Oh?"_

_**Damian**__: "Park we've known each other, for a long time."_

_**Parker**__: "Since diapers, well since I was in diapers." Inside her mind she groaned why did she have to go and say something so stupid? This was Damian, a smart charming guy why was she acting so dumb, then again it hit her, this was Damian, she looked back at his light brown eyes, the same eyes that she couldn't help but want to stare into forever, no she shook herself slightly and stared back at him, with kindness in her eyes hoping that it'd be the last of her lame remarks._

_**Damian**__: Smiles at her, "Right, and I just thought maybe we could do something, different?"_

_**Parker**__: "What do you mean?" Oh great now she sounded blonde just what she needed, he must have thought that she was a moron and so young._

_**Damian**__: He closes his eyes, "I like you,"_

_**Parker**__: "I like you too bro," She blinked, 'bro' where the hell did that come from? Oh great not only must he have thought her a moron and young but now he must have thought she didn't have any sense at all._

_**Damian**__: "Not like that Parker, I really like you."_

_**Parker**__: She nods her head, knowing that she was being ridiculous, Damian was like her older brother, an older brother that she could talk to unlike Ryan he was less over protective, but still an older brother. Though she still couldn't help but feeling more for him than just her brother, "I would hope so we're friends."_

_**Damian**__: "More than a friend," She looks shocked._

_**Parker**__: She was blown away had he just, told her that he like her liked her? "Oh,"_

_**Damian**__: "Parker I was just,"_

_**Parker**__: Dropped her books on the ground and grabs him in a kiss he's blown away. "I like you too," She couldn't help it, her emotions took over but god she had to admit it was the best kiss she ever had, she smiled as he did the same. _

_**Damian**__: "Wow,"_

_**Parker**__: "Yea," t__oday wasn't such a let down after all._

_*End*_

**Parker**: She looked fearful and even sad she didn't know how she was going to fix it all she knew was that she couldn't keep living like this it hurt to much, "Here I come,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Things happen but we don't really know why, Once more you tell those lies to me, Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation._

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell **_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan **_

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli **_

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring: _

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell **_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell **_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell **_

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson **_

_And_

_Kevin Zegers as __**JJ Anderson-Jenkins**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Anderson-Jenkins**_

_Jensen Ackles as__** Riley Turner**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show night fall and P3 the club is packed with lots of people music can be heard. Underlined by the song: 'Time,' by Timbaland Feat. She wants Revenge.**_

Later than night…

P3 was packed. The parent Halliwells Derek and Eva sat in one huge group even Billie and Julian came they brought JJ with them just because he didn't want to stay home and he was on good behavior.

**Billie**: She was smiling at Piper, "There are some really great singers up there."

**Henry**: Looking back at Paige, "I've heard better,"

**Paige**: Shaking her head, just what she needed them pushing her up onto that stage, "Don't start,"

**Leo**: "Aw Paige you sound beautiful when you sing."

**Piper**: "Hey why don't you sing anymore?"

**Paige**: Coming up with the easiest answer, "Stage fright,"

**Phoebe**: "For some reason that's hard to believe, you love attention."

**Paige**: "Shut it Pheebs!"

**Prue**: Hugs Paige, "Ignore them Paige they're just jealous."

**Paige**: "I know, most people are."

**Coop**: Was looking up to the stage, "Don't look now but I think, Paige is about to be out of the spot light."

**Paige**: "What are you talkin about Coop?"

**Henry**: Looks up to the stage, "Is that Hank?"

**Paige**: Turns to the stage, "Aw he looks so cute."

**Leo**: "I think Paige is happy to give up her title to Hank."

**Paige**: "Aw look at my baby."

**Nix**: Walks up to her mother, "I'm standing right here mom, could you at least pretend to love me, Emma, and Hank the same?"

**Paige**: Jokingly, "No,"

**Henry**: "Don't worry, Nix I love you more than anyone."

**Nix**: Laughs, "Damn that sucks for Emma, cause I'm so telling her."

**Henry**: "Oh no you don't she'll kill me."

**Nix**: "More reason to tell her."

She walks back to the bar.

**Derek**: "How you still got the kids to work today I'll never know."

**Piper**: "It was easy, I asked and they said okay."

**Eva**: "Is that Mel helping too?"

**Leo**: "She offered even when I told her not to."

**Piper**: "You and Wyatt and Chris,"

**Phoebe**: "Aw Piper she looks so cute in her little uniform."

**Piper**: "Why thank you Pheebs, she takes after her momma."

**Leo**: Rolling his eyes, "Yea, that's who she takes after."

**Piper**: "I will boot you off of the island."

**JJ**: "I don't mean to be rude, but please old people zip it! Hanks about to sing."

**Prue**: "Julian that boy of yours is lucky I like him."

**Paige**: Smiling knowing why will shut up JJ, "Yea, you know we should talk about his grades."

**JJ**: "You know what I'ma going to the bar."

**Billie**: "Don't even think about it."

**JJ**: "But I see freedom its leaving!"

**Julian**: "Then wave goodbye to it, because it'll be a long-long time before you get it back,"

**JJ**: "Bye,"

Hank was sitting at the stage holding a mic in his hand. Some of him was cursing in his mind; he didn't know how she had gotten him to do something like this. Suddenly the music started playing and he took on another form but the fear was still in his light brown eyes, he put the mic to his lips and started to sing.

**Hank**: Looking out in the crowd he could see his family and right now he wanted to kill his sisters and Emily too, "_You'll never find, as long as you live_," He closes his eyes to try and get himself calm, his voice eases into the song slowly, "_Someone who loves, you tender like I do_," He turns to look at Emily with a lovey dovey smile.

**Emily**: This time it was Emily's turn and she took it on with a full-blown smile, "_You'll never find, no matter where you search, someone who cares about you the way I do_,"

**Hank/Emily**: Now it was time for them both to sing together, "_And no I'm not braggin' on myself, baby_," Emily turned to look at Hank as if he was the only guy in the room, he stopped feeling so tense the smile on her lips helped make him feel relaxed all over, "'_Cause I'm the one that loves you_," Hank now looks back with her and smiles, "_And there is no else one, noooooo, no one else_, _no one else_,"

**Hank**: He moves closer to Emily now trying to feel her happy calm feelings, "_And you'll never find, it'll take the end of all time_," He sings the next part with lots of feeling, "_Someone who understands you_," Holds her hand, "_Like I do_,"

**Emily/Hank**: She can't help the beaming smile that shows now, he smiles wider, "_And no I'm not trying to make you stay, 'cause I'm the one who loves you_," Hank's eyes shined more gold again, "_And there is no one else, noooooo, no one else_,_ no one else,_"

**Emily**: Sang her solo with a lot of feeling, "_You're gonna miss my lovin'_,"

**Hank**: He smiles and follows her lead, "_You're gonna miss my lovin'_,"

**Emily**: She plays off a laugh, and keeps going on, "_You're gonna miss my lovin_,"

**Hank**: He keeps his eyes on her, "_You're gonna miss my lovin'_,"

**Emily**: She sang a lot of emotion in her voice, "_You're gonna miss my lovin_,"

**Hank**: Kissing her hand, "_You're gonna miss my lovin_,"

**Emily**: Nodding her head at his playful manner, "_Yes you are, yea_,"

**Hank**: Now started, "_And you'll never find_,"

**Emily**: Knowing what to do, "_And you'll never find_,"

**Hank**: Shakes his head and goes on, "_Another love like mine_,"

**Emily**: She nods, "_Another love like mine_,"

**Hank**: "_Someone who needs you like I do_,"

**Emily**: Joking with him now, "_You sure baby_?"

**Hank**: Holds in a small laugh, "_And no I'm not braggin' on myself, baby_,"

**Emily**: "_I'm the one that loves you_,"

**Hank**: "_And there is no one else_,"

**Hank/Emily**: Both with a lot of feeling, looking out to the crowd, "_And there is no one else_, noooooo," The crowd cheered.

**Hank**: Looks back to them, a little fearful, he had forgotten about them, "_There's just no one else_,"

**Emily**: She looks out to the crowd not afraid, she had Hank with her he was all she needed to feel safe, "_No one else_,"

**Hank**: Voice started to go soft, "_You're gonna miss my love_,"

**Emily**: Nods her head, knowing it was true, "_I'm gonna miss your love_," and thinking everything she knew, that she wouldn't have to, she wasn't going to let him get away.

**Hank**: Putting a lot of feeling into it, "_You're gonna miss my love_,"

**Hank/Emily**: Both slowed down now, and turned to look at each other, love in the other's eyes, "_You're gonna miss my love_,"

The crowd cheered. And Hank smiled at Emily.

**Emily**: Pulls Hank away from the stage, "Aren't you a little happy we did that?"

**Hank**: "So maybe I was scared in the beginning, but you're right, it was fun."

**Emily**: She hugs him, "I knew you'd like it."

**Hank**: "I did more than like it," he kisses her. "I loved it,"

-Next Scene-

Parker mixed someone's drinks and started to hand them to out. She wasn't paying much attention to anything all she was thinking about was that it was really fucked up that she had to work while Hank and Emily were singing up on stage about how much they were going to miss the others love, like that would happen they were in the 'I love you' stage, god she missed that stage. Music started to play again and she bent down to pick up the beer someone just ordered.

**Damian**: Was standing in front up on the stage, he was looking around trying and wanting to see the one person that this song was for. The music started to play and he had no choice but to begin, "_They're two lovers in the night, waiting on the sun to rise_," He held onto the mic and kept going, "_Passing ships into the night, under different skies_,"

Parker stood up and handed the guy his beer. She didn't turn to see who was singing.

**Damian**: Saw Parker and started to give it all his best, "_But you just whisper what you said, one last time, I could have sworn I heard you say_," His voice almost breaks, but he keeps going, "_That you are mine_," This time Parker does turn but someone is blocking her way to seeing Damian. "_Faded flowers in your hand, the best that I could do, it's the only way I've had_," The words melt into his mouth, "_Of reaching you_,"

**Parker**: "Hey could you move for a second?"

**Damian's voice**: "_I never saw it like you did, didn't know that it was there_," He wanted Parker to see him now, hoping she could hear the love in his voice, "_You don't see it in your hand, it's in the air_," The man Parker was talking to turned around, "_Be the one and only, wait for me, will you be the only one_," Roderick stands before her, "_Will you be, be the one and only_," And he doesn't look happy to see her, "_Wait for me, will you be the only one_,"

**Roderick**: "You know, you're a difficult person to kill, trust me I've tried, I've hired demons they fail I've tried myself I've failed and now I even tried to send you somewhere else yet you still live! I don't get it," He holds something in his left hand she doesn't see it, "But that's okay I've learned my lesson, no backing down now."

**Damian's voice**: "_What if I knew how to yell, what would I pray_," Parker looks down to his hand, "_What if I knew how to tell, what would I say_," He was holding an arrow but Parker knew that arrow was different from a Darklighters, "_I will be the only one, if you say you'll never go_," He was holding a cupid arrow, how she knew she didn't quite understand, but she knew if he poked her with it, she'd be in a lot of pain, just like Chris or any of her cousins would be if he'd get stabbed by a Darklighter arrow, and it was headed for her heart, "_I'll be screaming out your name, from the back row_," Closing his eyes giving it a lot of feeling, "_Be the one and only, wait for me, will you be the only one, will you be, be the one and only, wait for me; let me be your only one_,"

Parker tried to move out of the way but he stabbed her, though what he did not know was that he missed her heart and got her shoulder but still it hurt, she fell to her knees.

**Roderick**: Looks down to Parker, "Say hello to my father, you're going to spend a lot of time with him." He walks away.

**Damian's voice**: "_Be the one, be the one and only, wait for me; let me be your only one_," He opens his eyes and doesn't see Parker anymore, "_Will you be, be the one and only, wait for me; let me be your only one_,"

The crowd cheers and Damian gives them a bow, his heart breaks, he can't see Parker. Parker falls behind the bar her eyes wide in pain it's even worse than a heart attack.

-Next Scene-

Coop suddenly grabs his shoulder in pain. Phoebe looks over to him.

**Phoebe**: Worry fills her brown eyes, "Coop are you okay?"

**Coop**: Trying hard to sound better than he really was, "Parker's hurt,"

**JJ**: Looks around and sees a puddle of blood starting to show, "Bar,"

They all turn and look and see the puddle.

**Henry**: Looking around, "Piper where's your fire alarm?"

**Piper**: Looking back at him confused, "What?"

**Andy**: Understanding, "So we can get everyone out of here."

**Leo**: Point behind Henry, "Over there,"

**Henry**: Went to pull it when Nix pulled it for him, she had felt Parker's pain, "Thanks,"

The crowd rushed out but was orderly.

**Damian**: Was standing on the stage he could see Parker laying on the floor. He rushed over to her, sitting her up on him, "Parker?"

**Parker**: Mumbling, "He's crazy, lost his mind."

Hank and Emily rushed over to them.

**Emily**: "We have to pull it out,"

**Parker**: Shaking all over, sweating a lot too, "I can't stop him, he's crazy, but I don't wanna die, but I'm gonna die, I'm gonna."

**Damian**: Looks down to her eyes and he saw the fear, "No, Park you aren't going to die, okay, you're going to be fine."

**Hank**: "Why is it red?"

**Parker**: Tears filled her eyes, "I'm scared, I'm tired of running I'm tried of lying, I miss y-y," She got stuck as if her something was blocking her throat.

**Damian**: "Park it's going to be okay, you have to stay with me, Hank hurry up, do something!"

**Hank**: "I don't,"

**Coop**: Walking up to them, "It's a cupid arrow, it's meant to kill cupids," He bends down and puts on his cupid ring on Parker's finger, next to her own, "I just prolonged any long time damage but its not going to work that long. One of you has to pull it out now,"

**Parker**: Whispers, "Damian,"

**Damian**: Looking down her, his eyes turning dark blue, "What?"

**Emily**: "I'll do it,"

**Parker**: Her eyes closing, "I'm sorry,"

**Damian**: Tearing up, "No Park please,"

**Mel**: Walks up with Wyatt and Chris, "No I'll do it," She makes a snapping motion and a snapping sound can be heard, she then waves her hand and the arrow comes out, Parker cries out, "Someone heal her,"

**Hank**: Looking fearful this was one of his greatest fears, not to be able to help his family, not to heal them when they needed him to heal them, "But it never works,"

**Wyatt**: Looking down at Parker almost lost for words, "She's dying,"

**Phoebe**: Piper and Prue holding on to her, "We have to do something,"

**Parker**: Was shaking all over now, "I'm sor,"

**Damian**: Tucking her hair behind her ear, so he could see those light green eyes, that he fell madly in love with, "Shush everything is going to be fine, stay with us okay, Parker stay with us."

**Mel**: "It's going to work this time," She looks up to the elders, "Or so help me,"

**Parker**: Taking in one last breath, "I love y—…"

**Hank**: Put his hand over her wound and to his amazement it started to heal. "Whatever you just did, you made her healable."

**Mel**: "It wasn't me, Roderick just fucked up," She looks at Parker's pained filled face as Parker's eyes drop down, "And he's messing with the wrong Halliwell," She shares a look with her brothers, "Big time,"

-Next Scene-

3 A.M. next morning…

Mel was standing in front of everyone in her family. She looks almost worried but she keeps thinking good thoughts. Parker is lying on the sofa, while Eva bandages Parker's shoulder, Hank healed the wound but Parker still had a nasty bruise. Damian was sitting on the other side of the room. Both didn't want to talk to the other, Parker was fuzzy on everything that happened but she knew something did happen. Nix was drinking back some vodka; Parker and Damian's emotions were killing her.

**Pacey**: Looking over to her, with puzzlement written in his expression, "So what's going on?"

**Mel**: Clasping her hands in front of her, "There's no easy way to say this."

**Nix**: After taking a drink, "Okay then just say it."

**Lex**: Smiling, "Yea rip that band-aid off."

**Mel**: Shakes her head, "You never get new material."

**Lex**: Looks back at her taken aback,, "What?"

**Mel**: "You've been using the same joke for years, I mean when we were kids it was funny, now I don't think I wear band aids a lot, I mean the only one that does is Missy Paige over there who happens to be getting one as we speak."

**Parker**: Looks back up to her shocked, "Did you just call me, Missy Paige? Who are you your mother? Wait when did you?"

**Eva**: Trying to put the band aid over Parker's shoulder, "Parker try not to move."

**Parker**: Looking back to her Aunt, "That's kinda hard."

**Eva**: Threateningly, "Do I have to have someone sit on you?" She saw as Lex raised his hand, "I was joking Lexton."

**Lex**: "Hey I'd do it anyways."

**Mel**: Ignoring what Lex just said, "Remember about that little nick name?" Parker nods, "Like two days ago, when I remembered everything and I mean everything."

**Hank**: Giving her one of his 'Paige's confused' looks that he had inherited from his mother, "Really?"

**Mel**: Nodding her head, "Yup,"

**Hank**: Still didn't think she remembered everything that was of everything, "My pet goldfish, what was his name?"

**Mel**: Shaking her head, but answered,"Lucky, though he wasn't lucky."

**Hank**: Still pecking, "How about my pet…"

**Mel**: "Pig, well you named him Lucky too you weren't very creative."

Nix laughs.

**Hazel**: "Wow, amazing you told them before it was time."

**Mel**: "No its time now, Roderick tried to kill Missy Paige there."

**Parker**: Groaning as Eva tightened the bandage, "Just call me Parker."

**Mel**: Laughs slightly, "Well tried to kill Parker."

**Damian**: "So how's that new?"

**Parker**: Didn't look back at him, "Because he was pretty god damn close."

**Damian**: As if he didn't know, "Oh,"

**Nix**: Rubbing her head, as the alcohol seemed not to have any effect at all, "I say we just tie you two up and leave you in a room, because you two are annoying me to hell right now!" Paige sends her a look, "What mom, they're fucking killing me here!"

**Parker**: Trying to sit up, "And I say," She blinked, "Ow,"

**Eva**: Trying to push Parker back down, "Hey-hey-hey, stop right there, you're arm may have been healed, but Parker, if you move in any area you could break something, I mean it no moving around it'll just hurt a lot more."

**Parker**: Sitting back but not liking it, "Okay,"

**Mel**: Standing there looking like she was the boss, reminding Parker of how she used to be when they were kids, "My point, is that you pissed him off."

**Parker**: With stubbornness written in her eyes, "I don't remember doing anything to him, I mean, I didn't even know his dad before, I don't understand."

**Mel**: Shaking her head, at Parker's attitude, "I'm not saying this is your fault."

**Parker**: Looking away, "But it is my fault I don't get how I don't understand but you getting kidnapped by RJ by Roderick is my fault, he told me that."

**Wyatt**: "Parker you can't believe anything he says."

**Parker**: "He's never lied to us, not once, I killed his dad and I don't know who he was."

**Pacey**: He didn't like how broken she was right now, "Hey, shush this isn't your fault."

**Parker**: "Yes it is, if I wouldn't have killed him, then Mel wouldn't have been taken."

**Mel**: "Parker no one's blaming you."

**Parker**: "I am,"

Phoebe wanted to intervene but she saw how Mel was better to do it.

**Mel**: Walks over to her, she didn't understand why her youngest cousin was taking this so hard, "Hey, its okay," She took Parker in her arms, "Don't worry everything's okay, besides Roderick's father he must done have something, I mean you're all about giving someone the benefit of doubt that doesn't change anywhere."

**Parker**: Looking down away from her eyes, "What if I killed him for fun, what if I did it when I was reliving my Lord Wyatt days?"

**Mel**: "Look at me Missy Paige," Parker looks up to her, "You're not to blame, okay, everything worked out in the end."

**Parker**: "I'm sorry, it's just like the water demon."

**Mel**: And then it hit her why Parker was taking this so hard. Mel had almost died when she had jumped into the lake to save Parker, and Parker couldn't forgive herself for that, "No its not, I jumped in."

**Parker**: "Then it's worse,"

**Mel**: Hitting her own head, she shouldn't have put it that way, "No, Park you weren't to blame. What do we know about Roderick?"

**Parker**: "He hates me and he wants everyone I love to die."

**Mel**: "Right, so it's him not you that has a problem, okay, and besides, I'm not going anywhere okay, you aren't to blame, okay, repeat it for me."

**Parker**: "I'm not to blame."

**Mel**: "We good?"

**Parker**: Nods.

**Mel**: "Good,"

**Hank**: "Okay now that we've fixed Parker, lets get down to the point."

**Mel**: "Which is?"

**Chris**: "How do we deal with Roderick now?"

**Mel**: "I have an idea but we're going to need help."

-Next Scene-

Parker was up on the roof though no one knew it, she needed to get away from them, well more importantly she needed to get away from Damian. That had been the longest night of her life not only because her arm was killing her, but because she hadn't spend longer than a second around Damian she had pushed herself so far that now the only way of them either being near each other was when she was sitting on her roof and he was walking home from work. Though Parker never meant for that to happen in fact she would go onto the roof at the times that she thought he wouldn't be there and nope she'd be wrong because she could sit down and five seconds later was walking into his house or out of it. Though the times that that did happen she had to either look away or wave to him because he would wave at her. But right now she was happy to say that he was somewhere in her home with either Wyatt or Nix she didn't know how she felt about him and her being together, she knew Nix would never do anything but them together was trouble, more so because Lex was with them too.

She heard some soft breathing and looked down to see Pacey's head looking back up at her, she moved over and he shook his head as he made his way up to the roof.

**Pacey**: Sitting next to her, "I knew I would find you here."

**Parker**: Not looking back at him, "Are they looking for me?"

**Pacey**: Looking up to the stars, seeing so many, "No," He looked down, "Kinda,"

**Parker**: Laughs, "What can I do? I'm broken right now."

**Pacey**: "But you're a potions Queen."

**Parker**: "You have Chris he's a Potion's Teacher."

**Pacey**: Looking back to her, "But he isn't you."

**Parker**: She nods, and looks back at him, "He's better,"

**Pacey**: "Why you beating yourself up over this?"

**Parker**: "Because who ever Roderick's father was, I killed that guy and because of that, Roderick went around trying to hurt everyone I love and when he took Mel, he did just that."

**Pacey**: Could see the fear in her eyes, "Oh,"

**Parker**: "And you wanna know what's the worst part of this night was?"

**Pacey**: Taking a guess and knowing he was wrong, but he wasn't about to say his real thought, "Almost dying?"

**Parker**: "Remembering that when Damian is scared his eyes shine dark and for some reason they turn almost blue."

**Pacey**: Sighing he knew it, "You any closer to finding that demon?"

**Parker**: "No and you wanna know something?" He looks over to her, nods his head, "I don't think I ever will, it was a warning so maybe the future changed it happens all the time."

**Pacey**: Sighed he knew damn well that right now it hadn't changed Ryan was going to kill Parker that wasn't changing any time soon and the worse part of all he couldn't even warn her he couldn't even tell her what she had given up her happiness for. That it was all for nothing, "What are you going to do now?"

**Parker**: Looking up to the sky, she was wondering what Riley was doing right now, if he was safe, why she cared she still didn't understand, "Pray that he dies."

**Pacey**: "I was talking about Damian."

**Parker**: Maybe it was just her cupid nature, to be worried about him, "I don't know," But something told her it was something else. She had felt a connection to him, one she still did not understand.

**Pacey**: "Do something,"

**Parker**: Looks back at him, "What?"

**Pacey**: He took his chance he wasn't about to let her waste her life for Ryan, not again, she needed to have a life, they'd deal with Ryan later. Right now she had the right to live her life, "You need to stop thinking about the future and look around Parker, you're in the present, forget about the demon and remember you're alive right now. So stop trying to be dead, stop pushing him and everyone away, choose life choose to do something."

He leaves and Parker looks down at something in her hand.

**Parker**: "I have," It's a poster from P3, "I just hope he'll be there and I hope he'll listen," She closed her eyes, "I hope its not too late."

-Next Scene-

Linn walks into the room but she's not alone Gabriel is standing with her as well.

**Mel**: "Good you two are here, you can help Chris with his potion."

**Linn**: Looks back as Mel is walking around, with Wyatt shaking his head behind her, "Okay,"

She leaves them and Gabriel raises his hand.

**Wyatt**: "What?"

**Gabriel**: "Can I see Parker? Its really important."

**Mel**: "Up in the attic,"

He leaves.

**Wyatt**: "Are you sure about this?"

**Mel**: "Well no but that's why I have you here."

**Wyatt**: "You have too much faith in me."

**Mel**: "Why didn't you and B work out?"

**Wyatt**: Looks up surprised, "What?"

**Mel**: "Come on, I saw the picture, and dude, you're like a ball full of depression."

**Wyatt**: "Its hard to say."

**Mel**: "No its not, you just don't want to tell me."

**Wyatt**: "We're married, we're just not together."

**Mel**: "Divorced?"

**Wyatt**: "No,"

**Mel**: "You still have hope that you'll get back together?"

**Wyatt**: "I love her with all of my heart it's the only thing I can have and not fall apart. It's just after Luke I couldn't look at her, I lost our boy, I got him killed."

**Mel**: She walks over to him and hugs him, "I wish I could have met him."

**Wyatt**: "He would have liked you."

**Mel**: "After we take care of Roderick, I'm going to have a word with my cupid."

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "I already know that Parker isn't going to go anywhere near us, we piss her off too much."

**Mel**: Smiles, "You sure about that?"

Wyatt didn't smile back, he wasn't, but right now he wasn't sure about a lot of things.

-Next Scene-

Nix was pacing down in the basement, Damian Lex Coop and Derek where standing around her. Damian was looking around to the room, god it was just to hard, back in the past, he and Parker were easy, they wanted something from the other and in seconds they'd get it. He couldn't help but feel like he'd lost her. In which it reminded him, how he had got her in the first place, most of him wishing he could just go back and to that all over again. It'd be easier to do it. But getting her there, yea that would never happen. He just knew it. He'd lost her.

_*Memory*_

_Damian was standing in front of his dad, who was giving him last minute advice. He seemed to be needing it._

_**Derek**__: Standing in front of his oldest apprehensive son, "Come on, bud,"_

_**Damian**__: "Yea dad?"_

_**Lex**__: "Dude, relax this is just Parker,"_

_**Damian**__: "You can't understand, Lex, Parker isn't just a 'just' to me, she means so much,"_

_**Lex**__: "Dude, don't talk about love with me,"_

_He walks away. Hazel shakes her head._

_**Hazel**__: "Him and Nix aren't talking to each other, because, Lex thought it'd be a good idea, to surprise her with a little romance,"_

_**Damian**__: "And why did she get mad?"_

_**Hazel**__: "You've met out brother right? His version of romance is chips and hot wings," She laughs, "But I'm kinda glad he's going to grow out of that,"_

_**Damian**__: "I hate when you talk about the future,"_

_**Hazel**__: "Why?"_

_**Eva**__: Walking up to them, "Hazel leave your brother alone,"_

_**Hazel**__: "But its fun to bug him,"_

_**Derek**__: "Damian, you're going to be fine,"_

_**Damian**__: "Then why do I feel so scared?"_

_**Eva**__: "Because, you like her, and you don't want to fuck up,"_

_**Derek**__: "Exactly,"_

_**Hazel**__: "He's not going to fuck up," They look back at her, "What? He's not,"_

_**Eva**__: Kisses him, "You better go,"_

_**Damian**__: "Wish me luck?"_

_**Derek/Eva**__: "Good luck,"_

_**Hazel**__: "You're not going to need it,"_

_**Damian**__: "I hope you're right, Dara, I hope you're right,"_

_**Hazel**__: "HEY!"_

_He shimmered out before she yelled at him for calling her by her first name. And he shimmered into the room, his eyes landed on Parker as if she was the only one there. She was dressed in a nice looking dark blue shirt with gray jeans._

_**Parker**__: "Hey,"_

_**Damian**__: "Hey,"_

_**Parker**__: "Hey,"_

_**Damian**__: Smiling, trying not to laugh, "You said that,"_

_Damian now noticed that they weren't all that alone, standing there were his Aunt Phoebe Uncle Coop Ryan and Silver._

_**Parker**__: Lost for words, "Yea,"_

_**Silver**__: "Shouldn't you be going?"_

_Parker and Damian share a look._

_**Coop**__: "Okay, Damian bring back my Valentine,"_

_**Parker**__: She looks almost annoyed, "Dad,"_

_**Damian**__: Nodding his head, "Will do Uncle Coop,"_

_**Coop**__: "That a man,"_

_**Damian**__: Walks closer to Parker, "We're going to shimmer, and I'm going to have to hold you, okay?"_

_**Parker**__: Smiles, "Okay,"_

_They shimmer out. Parker and Damian shimmered on top of the golden gate bridge there was a picnic blanket and a basket there too. Parker looks back at him. He can't keep the grin from his face._

_**Damian**__: "I wanted this to be special,"_

_**Parker**__: She looks up to the stars, "Wow,"_

_**Damian**__: Still holding her, he looks up to them too, he knew this was the perfect place, for their first date, just by the look in her eyes, "Hey look a shooting star," He looks back at her, "Make a wish,"_

_**Damian's thought**__: "For her to love me like I love her,"_

_**Parker**__: Looks back to him, "You make a wish," He nods, "You think it's going to come true?"_

_**Damian**__: "I have a feeling it will," He smiles, it was coming true he could just tell by the look in her eyes, "You?"_

_**Parker**__: Nods, "I hope so,"_

_*The End*_

And god he wished he hadn't been wrong all those years ago.

**Nix**: Looking back to him, "Damian?"

**Damian**: Looking down sadly, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

**Nix**: "No it's meant to be, with the amount of pain and love you two feel for each other it's fucking meant to be!"

**Lex**: "Relax," Coop and Derek shared a look, both shook their heads at each other though they didn't miss how Nix followed Lex's instructions. "So what's the plan?"

**Damian**: "Wallow in self pity?"

**Coop**: "Damian, no, okay, trust me, there has to be a way for this to work, it was a good plan."

**Nix**: "Damn straight it was! Because it was my plan, one that that stupid fucking idiotic demon ruined, I want to bash his head in."

**Lex**: "Can't say that'll happen, Mel seems like she's going to beat everyone to it."

**Damian**: "Really? I was hoping she'd go to sleep while me and Wyatt orb and shimmer down there and have some fun with that ugly ass."

**Derek**: "Not happening," He held his laughter in as his son snapped his fingers, as if to say 'damn,' "Look kids all you have to remember is, tonight we have another try, question is, what are we going to do?"

**Nix**: Stood there thinking, "We could," She shook her head, "No, that wouldn't work,"

**Damian**: "What?"

**Nix**: Starts rethinking it, "Well you know it might, by god Nix you've done it again!" She pulls Lex out of the basement, "Let's go I have plans to make!"

**Damian**: Yelling back, "Nix what the hell are you planning!"

He chases after them.

**Coop**: "You don't think that Nix and Lex?"

**Derek**: "You're the cupid you tell me."

**Coop**: "I feel love and attraction, but I always have, and they ended up breaking, so I…"

**Derek**: "Don't know? By god it might just be the end of the world!"

**Coop**: "Not funny Derek,"

**Derek**: laughs, "I thought it was,"

-Next Scene-

Chris throws something in the pot and smiles cockily to himself.

**Linn**: Walks in with a grin, "I was wondering why you'd call this late."

**Chris**: "Really? Normally you're all into coming no matter what time it is."

**Linn**: "I said I was wondering not that I was angry." She hops onto the counter next to his pot, "So what we making?"

**Chris**: Looking over his pot, "Something new,"

**Linn**: Picking up an eagle's feather, "For who?"

**Chris**: Taking the feather and then throwing it in, and stepping back she does the same, "For Roderick," He grabs the turkey baster, "And before you ask, we found out that he took Mel."

**Linn**: "So him and RJ same guy?"

**Chris**: "Yea, same guy,"

**Linn**: "So we're going hunting?"

**Chris**: Laughs, "Yea we're going hunting,"

**Linn**: "Sweet, my folks were yelling at me because I hunt too much so I guess this is pay back."

**Chris**: "Oh no, I don't want to get yelled at by Aunt Lyn and Uncle Frank."

**Linn**: Grabs some potions and goes to leave, "Too late,"

She leaves the room.

**Chris**: "Ay, for that woman I'll get yelled at by my mom."

He smiled and started filling up more potions.

-Next Scene-

Parker was pacing the attic. She was lost in a lot of things her mind dragged her back to her and Damian's first date. She couldn't believe that back then he made her mind almost shut off and forget what it was going to do next.

_*Memory*_

_Parker was racing around her house looking for her left shoe._

_**Silver**__: Looking back at her and tries not to laugh, "How long till she remembers she has her shoe on?"_

_**Ryan**__: "That's just mean, look, she's looking under the sofa."_

_**Coop**__: "Enough, Parker come over here," She hops to him and ties her right shoe, "Good, come on, you're going to be fine, this is Damian."_

_**Parker**__: "Oh crap," She looks more nervous than ever, "Thanks dad, I really needed to hear that."_

_**Phoebe**__: Shakes her head, "Ignore your father,"_

_**Parker**__: "But he's the cupid,"_

_**Phoebe**__: "I'm the Empath, you're going to have fun okay, come on, you know you are."_

_**Parker**__: "Yea," Damian shimmered into the room; he was dressed in a collar button up light green shirt with black jeans. "Hey,"_

_**Damian**__: "Hey,"_

_**Parker**__: "Hey," He looked amazingly hot._

_**Damian**__: Smiling, "You said that,"_

_Phoebe and the others where smiling._

_**Parker**__: Lost for words, "Yea,"_

_**Silver**__: "Shouldn't you be going?"_

_Parker and Damian share a look._

_**Coop**__: "Okay, Damian bring back my Valentine."_

_**Parker**__: "Dad,"_

_**Damian**__: "Will do Uncle Coop."_

_**Coop**__: "That a man,"_

_**Damian**__: Walks closer to Parker, "We're going to shimmer, and I'm going to have to hold you, okay?"_

_**Parker**__: Smiles at the kindness in his eyes, "Okay,"_

_They shimmer out._

_**Phoebe**__: "Aw,"_

_**Coop**__: "Okay let's go watch some sports."_

_**Ryan**__: Walking away with his dad, "You got it Pops."_

_**Silver**__: "They worry me, sometimes I don't think they're cupids."_

_**Phoebe**__: Laughs, "Come on, let's go annoy them."_

_**Silver**__: "Aw, my kind of game."_

_Parker and Damian shimmered on top of the golden gate bridge there was a picnic blanket and a basket there too. Parker looks back at him._

_**Damian**__: "I wanted this to be special."_

_**Parker**__: She looks up to the stars, "Wow,"_

_**Damian**__: Still holding her, he looks up to them too, "Hey look a shooting star," He looks back at her, "Make a wish."_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: Closes her eyes, "For this to last forever."_

_**Parker**__: Looks back to him, "You make a wish?" He nods, "You think it's going to come true?"_

_**Damian**__: "__I have a feeling it will__," He smiles, it was coming true he could just tell by the look in her eyes, "You?"_

_**Parker**__: Nods, "I hope so,"_

_*The End*_

Who was she kidding he still did that to her.

**Parker**: Looks up to see Gabriel looking down at her, "I was just thinking about something."

**Gabriel**: Knew what she was thinking about or rather who, "Okay, I found out something."

**Parker**: "I'm not going to touch things with the future anymore, I need to deal with things here first."

**Gabriel**: He wasn't going to push her that wasn't who he was anymore, "Okay, can I ask why?"

**Parker**: "I almost died, and well I just thought I can't, not be with Damian anymore."

**Gabriel**: Nods, "Well I'm glad to hear you're going to try and get him back, can I just say finally I didn't know when you'd get your head out of your ass."

**Parker**: "I'm glad you are, got any ideas that would work? I mean I have mine own but I'm not sure."

**Gabriel**: "Sorry not the kind of guy, but Park what I learned, was that Roderick's father…"

**Parker**: "I killed him,"

**Gabriel**: "He was a Seer,"

**Parker**: "Wait what are you saying that Roderick is a Seer?"

**Gabriel**: "Half Seer, half Elder,"

**Parker**: "Like Max?"

**Gabriel**: "Yea,"

**Parker**: "This Seer did you find anything on him?"

**Gabriel**: "Just that he was Roderick's father, sorry I can't help much more."

**Parker**: "I think you just gave me one hell of a hand, thanks."

**Gabriel**: "Just glad I helped,"

He shimmered out. Parker ran to the book.

**Parker**: "Come on, there has to be something on this Seer." She flips through the book and lands on a picture of a Seer, he has white hair and white-blue eyes and a scary smile. "If I was him I would have done something with my hair look at it it's a mess."

The sisters walk in to see Parker by the book.

**Phoebe**: "Parker? What are you doing? Didn't Eva tell you to take it easy?"

**Parker**: "Yea," Looks over to her mother and Aunts, "Who's this Seer guy?"

**Phoebe**: Turned pale, "Uh no one,"

**Parker**: "He doesn't look like no one, and the book has almost four pages on him, why have I never read about him? It's like it was hidden from me."

**Prue**: "He's a seer that we fought."

**Piper**: Could see the fear in Phoebe's eyes and face, "Tried to kill Ryan and almost every other Halliwell, we got rid of him."

**Parker**: Watching them, maybe she was wrong, maybe this wasn't the same person as Roderick's father, but something told her he was, "Oh,"

**Phoebe**: "Why do you ask?"

**Parker**: "Because, this is Roderick's dad," She looks back to her mother, "Do you want to tell me why I can't remember fighting him? Or why you just pretended that you fought him?"

**Phoebe**: "I don't know what you're talking about."

**Parker**: "You just told me you fought him! And you're lying, I fought him, he's Roderick's dad I killed Roderick's dad, so that's this Seer, why is he in the book?"

**Prue**: "You must be mistaken,"

**Parker**: Trying to control her temper, "HE'S IN THE BOOK! HOW CAN I BE CONFUSED!"

**Paige**: "Paige just drop it."

**Parker**: "Drop what you won't explain to me!"

**Phoebe**: "PARKER ENOUGH!"

**Parker**: "Fine whatever," She walks out of the room.

**Phoebe**: holds her head, "Oh god I didn't mean to scream at her."

**Prue**: "We know honey,"

**Phoebe**: She looks down, "Of course he raised his son evil, he did the same thing to mine."

**Piper**: "Must have got the idea from doing it to his son."

**Phoebe**: "God, he's dead and he's still messing with our family."

**Paige**: "Don't worry the kids will stop him, Parker will stop him."

**Phoebe**: "That's what scares me."

-Next Scene-

Parker was standing in the living room with her arms over her chest, today just wasn't her day. And it was annoying the crap out of her.

**Mel**: "Parker I'm sorry."

**Parker**: "Yea whatever,"

**Chris**: "Oh come on, Park it's just safer this way."

**Parker**: "I'm not talking to you, I know you had something to do with this."

**Pacey**: "Can we get going? I have some things to do after this."

**Emily**: "You're not going on a date are you?"

**Pacey**: Just laughs.

**Hank**: "Pacey you better not be going on a date without telling me or Emily."

**Emily**: "Yea for all you know we have a blind date for you."

**Hazel**: "I so knew it."

**Hank**: "Aw come on, Haz you'll like this guy."

**Hazel**: "I'm not going out on a date with Pacey."

**Lex**: "Thank god I thought I might have to kill Pacey."

**Pacey**: "Funny,"

**Lex**: "I wasn't joking,"

**Eva**: "Lexton don't start." She looks over to both Pacey and Hazel she knew they didn't feel that way about each other, but that didn't mean Hank and Emily weren't going to try and push them together, "And you two lovers leave them alone."

**Hazel**: "Thanks mom."

**Pacey**: "Yea thanks Aunt Eva."

**Derek**: "I think you should get going now."

**Parker**: "That sounds like the plan."

**Mel**: "Park next time okay, I'll take you hunting, next time."

**Parker**: "Next time it won't be for Roderick."

**Pacey**: "Well, you never know." They throw a glare at him, "I mean, shame on you Parker, you don't want to stay with our parents and keep them company."

**Parker**: "No, but since you sound so happy about it, you can do it, hell we'll switch."

**Wyatt**: "Not happening, we need Pacey's powers." Pacey shook his head, "Not that you're powers wouldn't be helpful, but,"

**Damian**: "It'd be safer if you stay."

**Parker**: "That just means I'm going to hate you all more."

**Damian**: "It's a risk we'll gladly take on."

**Parker**: She steps up just a little, and the Parker before Janet comes out just a little and her voice gets all playful just the way Damian remembered it, "You sure, I can be a bitch?"

**Damian**: "I'll take it on."

**Mel**: Couldn't help but smile, "Let's go."

**Parker**: "I hope you morons end up needing me."

**Pacey**: "We love you too Parker."

**Parker**: She glares at him.

They teleport out.

**Parker**: Sighs and adds drily, "Wonderful,"

**Phoebe**: "Bright side?"

**Parker**: She looks back to her mother who she is still pissed at, "What?"

**Coop**: "You get to spend some more time with us!"

**Parker**: Laughs darkly, "Oh what fun."

She walks up the stairs well she runs.

**Henry**: "Why do I get the feeling she didn't like the fact that Mel made her stay?"

**Paige**: "Honey let me speak for Little Paige, us Paige's hate when we have to be on the side lines."

**Piper**: "It's a woman thing."

**Prue**: Shaking her head, "No Piper, it's a Halliwell thing."

-Next Scene-

They landed in the Underworld Mel looked around, and started walking into a cave, she could sense him, and she knew that he knew that. This was going to end now, no matter what she had to do it was ending tonight.

**Chris**: "You sense him?"

**Mel**: "Evil senses evil."

**Damian**: "Oh is that what that was? I just thought Lex smelled."

**Nix**: laughs.

**Lex**: "Not funny,"

**Wyatt**: Walks closer to Mel, "do you have a plan?"

**Mel**: "Us Halliwells don't even know the meaning of plan."

**Wyatt**: "Okay I'll take this as a no."

Hazel was walking behind with Pacey.

**Hazel**: "So this is what it feels like, to know things and not be able to talk to anyone."

**Pacey**: "Wyatt, Chris, and Damian know."

**Hazel**: "Damian knows?"

**Pacey**: "He remembers Valentine, he doesn't know-know but he's putting the pieces together."

**Hazel**: "Oh," She looks back to him, "How do Chris and Wyatt know?"

**Pacey**: "Valentine was really close to them, spent all her non demon hunting hours with them. She wanted to get close, because she knew she wasn't going to ever be there with them anymore."

**Hazel**: "And she is okay with that?"

**Pacey**: He noticed how she talked about Valentine as if she was in the present not the past, "No, but what could she do? Ryan was evil and the only way to save him was to go back to the past, there wasn't anything she could do."

**Hazel**: "I know that, but I mean, she is okay, with not being able to live in this life?"

**Pacey**: Smiles half way, "I don't know, she used to tell me she was, but sometimes I think she wasn't, that or she knew something I didn't."

**Hazel**: "Which wouldn't be hard," He looks back at her as the group comes to a stop in the middle of the cave, "I know a lot of things you don't."

**Pacey**: "That's what you think."

**Hank**: "Why we stopping?"

**Mel**: Looks straight ahead, she throws a potion at the darkness and soon light shines and Roderick walks out of the darkness, "RJ,"

**Roderick**: "Well I'll be damned." He smiles, "You remember me,"

-Next Scene-

Parker was sitting in her room looking down to the picture in her lap. It was of her and Damian, both where smiling. Looking down to what once used to hurt her real bad. She traced his smile and tried real hard to ignore the burning pain in her arm as she moved it around. Her door opened, and in walked her Aunts.

**Parker: **"Just leave me alone."

**Phoebe**: "I can't do that Parker."

**Parker**: Looks up to her mother, "Why?"

**Phoebe**: "Because you have to understand."

**Parker**: "What this time?"

**Paige**: "Paige,"

**Parker**: "You only ever call me that, when you want something from me."

**Prue**: "Leave this thing with Roderick's father alone, ignore it."

**Parker**: "I'm trying."

**Eva**: "Are you really?"

**Parker**: Looks up to them, "I told Gabriel that it was over, that I wasn't going to go looking, but then he just told me who Roderick's dad was and it just…"

**Piper**: "Felt right to look,"

**Parker**: "Yea," She looks back at her mom, "I want to understand what happened, why I can't remember, why you won't tell me the truth."

**Phoebe**: "Parker,"

**Parker**: "Why don't you explain it to me mom, what do you know that you don't want to tell me? What do you know that makes you so fearful of me?"

**Phoebe**: Under her breathe, "A lot," She looks up as she hears the pain in Parker's words, "Park, I'm not afraid of you, there was never a reason to be."

**Parker**: "Then tell me why I feel your emotions and I don't understand them."

**Phoebe**: "When you're older."

**Parker**: "You've been saying that since I was eleven, when are you really going to tell me what's going on? Can't you see I need to know?" She walks out of the room.

**Phoebe**: Looks down at her hands, "When you're not in danger."

-Next Scene-

Wyatt glared back at him.

**Roderick**: "I thought you would never remember; I was getting worried."

**Mel**: "As you can see I do."

**Roderick**: "Ay, how did Parker like her present?"

**Mel**: "She loved it, she asked me to tell you, next time stab her in the heart, not the arm."

**Roderick**: "I had a feeling I missed," He shook his head, "Oh well there's always the future."

**Mel**: "See that's the thing I'm here to end you, RJ."

**Roderick**: "Why would you do such a thing?"

**Wyatt**: "Why wouldn't she? You bastard!"

**Roderick**: "No my parents were married."

**Chris**: "Shut the hell up."

**Roderick**: "But you want me to talk, you need me to," He looks over to Damian, "I never knew that demons other than Pierce helped Halliwells."

**Damian**: "Well there isn't any other, I don't think I'm a demon, hell I'm mortal."

**Hazel**: "Might as well be a witch."

**Roderick**: Looks over to her, "Ay, I love your powers."

**Lex**: "How do you?"

**Roderick**: "As you now know, I'm half Seer well I'm also half Elder, a Selder, as you call your friend Max."

**Hank**: "What about it?"

**Emily**: "He's seeing the future right now."

**Roderick**: "Smart witch, yet you're an elf I wouldn't have thought it."

**Emily**: "Thanks I'm pretty tall for an elf."

**Roderick**: "Stupid too."

**Hank**: Glares at him, "Oh just say something else I'll kill you right here right now."

**Roderick**: "There's only two people that can kill me, and they're Mel and Parker I don't think you brought Parker so I guess that means I get to live a lot longer."

**Mel**: "I can take you on my own."

**Roderick**: "No you can't, you need her."

**Pacey**: "Parker's not powerful like Mel."

**Roderick**: "Is she not the sister of a goddess?" They say nothing "Was her oldest brother not the first cupid?"

**Linn**: Hadn't talked at all she wanted to get a feel for this Roderick seeing as it was the first time she was even in the same room with the guy, "What's your point?"

**Roderick**: "You really don't think that Parker's not as powerful as them."

**Pacey**: Knowing that was a lie, "She's just a cupid."

**Roderick**: "She is no mere, Cupid, she's the Guardian of the Gates." He laughs just a little, "Why else do you think she had been blessed with the power to form ice?"

**Lex**: "Ain't no biggie."

**Roderick**: "Why else would I want her dead?"

**Mel**: "She killed your father."

**Roderick**: "You know better than anyone."

**Mel**: Eyes darken, "You don't give a shit about that."

**Roderick**: "She's a threat,"

**Mel**: "Like me,"

**Roderick**: "Yet I fear her, you not so much."

**Mel**: Stepping up to him, her hand motioning everyone to get ready, "You should fear me."

**Roderick**: Laughs, "You really think I'm scared of you, you're weak trust me I know I raised you."

**Mel**: "No you stole me!"

**Roderick**: "Some would call it borrow."

**Mel**: She looks back at him pissed, "I'm tired of this little dance you're always doing."

**Roderick**: Stands still, "Fine, do your worst."

She throws her potion and the others follow suit, a gust of wind pounds into Roderick, blowing everyone away.

**Linn**: "Ay, fuck,"

Chris helps her up she nods her head to him grateful. Lex helps Nix up, while Pacey does the same for Hazel, Emily helps Hank, while Wyatt walks closer to Mel she stands on her own. Waiting. The gust clears and standing there with a smile on his face is Roderick. Unharmed.

**Roderick**: "It'll take a lot more to get rid of me than a stupid simplistic potion, but I'm glad you're learning."

**Mel**: "I will vanquish you."

**Roderick**: "You sure about that?"

He flames out.

**Mel**: "100%," Took in a bunch of air, Wyatt put a hand on her shoulder, "We tried right?"

**Wyatt**: "Yea,"

**Chris**: "So what keep hunting?"

**Mel**: Looks over to Nix almost smiling, "Nix more hunting?"

**Nix**: "No let's go to P3, I have another surprise," She laughs, "But first we better get ready." and orbs out with Lex and Damian.

**Linn**: "Is anyone worried?'

**Chris**: "Don't worry I know her, she's not that crazy."

**Hank**: "HA!"

**Emily**: "Come on we better go before we get killed for your ha."

They orbed out, Chris and Linn follow them. Mel looks back to Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: "Don't worry Mel this was just plan A, I have other plans, we're going to get this piece of shit."

**Mel**: Smiles, "I know,"

They boom and orb out.

**Roderick**: Smiles from behind a rock, "Let the games beings," He laughs, "I'll be ready."

He flames out.

-Next Scene-

Parker stood in front of the crowd she knew this was a stupid idea. But why did she have to go through with it? Oh yea. Her aunts told her if she didn't they'd kill her. Though she knew if she would have begged her mom and dad they'd have gotten her out of it. But it was too late now. The music started and all she could do was wish Damian would hurry up, because he was going to miss this, and for her it was a big deal.

**Parker**: The music starts to play, "_I'm strong, but I break, I'm stubborn, and I make plenty of mistakes_," She tightens her lips trying to keep going, "Ye_ah I'm hard, and life with me is never easy, to figure out, to love I'm jaded but oh so lovely_," She looks around the room and sees Nix and Lex looking back at her, Nix looks shocked, "_All you have to do is hold me, and you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be, if you'll trust me, love me, let me_," Lex looks around and walks to his parents and Uncles and Aunts, Nix follows, Parker keeps going, "_Maybe, maybe_,"

**Lex**: "Is that Parker?"

**Eva**: "Yea,"

**Derek**: "Where's your brother? He's missing this!"

**Parker**: "_Someday, when we're at the same place, when we're on the same road_," She sang into the mic, emotion in her eyes, "_When it's OK to hold my hand, without feeling lost, without all the excuses, when it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me_,"

**Coop**: "Yea and she's doing this for him."

**Nix**: "I knew she had something planned," She looks back to Lex, "Well go look for your brother!"

**Lex**: Pulls out his phone, "I'll call,"

**Parker**: "_Then maybe, maybe, all you have to do is hold me, and you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be_," She looks down because he's still not there, "_If you'll trust me, love me, let me, maybe, maybe_,"

**Nix**: "Oh god, she bears her soul and he's nowhere to be found."

**Henry**: "Maybe it's a sign."

**Nix**: "No, dad its not a sign, I know them, I know what they feel and I'll be damned if I let them end up like this."

She marched back to yell at Lex. He was taking too long.

**Parker**: "_I'm confusing as hell, I'm north and south, and I'll probably never have it all figured out_," She sang that line knowing it was true that's who she was, "_But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you_," God those words hurt, because Damian wasn't there and she wanted him to hear those lines, "_And I promise I'll try, yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me, every single detail you missed with your eyes, then maybe_," She held in her tears, this wasn't working out the way she planned, "_Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, yeah maybe_,_ yeah maybe, maybe,_"

**Coop**: "God seeing her up there is killing me."

**Derek**: "Where the hell is that boy?"

**Eva**: Shakes her head, "God, they keep missing each other literally and not."

**Parker**: "_One day, we'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely, every little bit, oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then, I don't want to be tough, and I don't want to be proud_," She was really tired of being tough, she wanted Damian to know that with him she didn't have to be, she wanted him back, and she hopped to god he wanted her back too. "_I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found, I'm not lost, I need to be loved, I just need to be loved_," But then again he wasn't here so she'd never get an answer, "_I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe, that maybe, yeah maybe_," But god did she wish he'd could see how broken she had become because then just maybe he'd take her back, "_Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, maybe_,"

**Leo**: "But that's love there tend to be bumps along the way."

**Piper**: "I just hope,"

**Eva**: "They can speed past them."

**Phoebe**: "We all do."

**Parker**: Her voice cracked as she was about to end soon, "_I should know better than to touch the fire twice, but I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you're mine_,"

Damian walks into the room on the phone. He stops short as he sees Parker singing but she can't see him.

**Parker**: "_Maybe, love maybe_," She closed her eyes the crowd cheered not knowing that she had just found out it was over she lost him forever.

Damian stood there his heart beating faster. God he loved that woman.

**Nix**: "Where have you been?"

**Damian**: "DJ called me."

**Nix**: Almost threateningly, "You're not going anywhere."

**Damian**: "No but I just got an idea."

**Nix**: "Oh?"

**Damian**: "You mind breaking the rules just a little?"

**Nix**: "Never,"

15 minutes later…

**The DJ**: "Okay party people, we ready for another rockin' performance?" The crowd cheers, "Okay, next up are two people who care deeply for the other." The Halliwell kids walked up to their parents; "Let's call them up here!"

**Piper**: "How'd it go?"

**Mel**: "Normal fighting, how was babysitting Parker?"

**The DJ**: "Oh come on, I can't hear you."

**Crowd**: "Yea! Who ooo!"

**Coop**: "Let's just say I'm glad she grew up."

**Pacey**: "Where is Park?"

**Andy**: "She was bugging us so we sent her to go live with Grams."

**Parker**: Walks up from behind them holding their drinks, "Funny,"

**Leo**: "Aw Paige you know we love you."

**The DJ**: "Almost there folks!"

**Paige**: "Well I would hope so."

**Henry**: "Not you love."

**Paige**: "You really are on a thin line."

**Henry**: Laughs and goes to kiss her, "Then consider me falling off."

**Paige**: Kisses him, "Gottcha,"

**Hank**: "Well I'm blind,"

**The DJ**: "You ready for it?"

**Crowd**: "YEA!"

**Linn**: "I think it's sweet, I mean they're so close, and they don't let age change that, when I get married I want my marriage to be like yours Aunt Paige."

**Paige**: "Oh I know you'll get it honey, trust me I do." She smiles at Chris and gives him a wink, "So Chris,"

**Chris**: Shaking his head, she was his favorite Aunt, but if she kept hinting to him loving Linn she was going to get replaced, "What Aunt Paige?"

**The DJ**: "Okay then Linn Hunter and Chris Halliwell get your sleeves up here then!" Both looked shocked, "Come on, let's cheer them on," The crowd cheers them on, "Come on you two."

**Chris**: "I'm going to kill them, Linn, I know this was Hank or Emily or even Nix."

**Linn**: Pulls Chris, "Oh come on Chris it'll be fun!"

**Chris**: "I don't do singing."

**Linn**: "You're going to love it," The DJ hands them both a mic, "Just follow my lead." She walks to the DJ and whispers something in his ear, then walks back to Chris, "You ready?"

**Chris**: "No,"

**Linn**: "Too late," The music starts playing and all Chris can do is shake his head, leave it to her to pick this song, "_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you, you make things alright when I'm feeling blue_,"

**Chris**: Takes a breath and lets out his voice, "_You are such a blessing and I won't be messing, with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness_,"

**Linn**: Putting feeling in the words. "_You're my best friend, and I love you, and I love you_," She smiles wishing he knew just how much she really did, "_Yes I do_,"

**Chris**: He nods his head to the music she does the same, "_There is no other one who can take your place_," He meant it, there wasn't another Linn out there, he could look forever and she'd be the only girl best friend he'd have that was just like her, carrying a temper just like him, he and her were a lot alike, "_I feel happy inside when I see your face_,"

**Linn**: She laughs just a little, "_I hope you believe me, cause I speak sincerely_," He looks back at her and he can see it in her eyes that this song was more than a best friend song, "_And I mean it when I tell you that I need you_,"

**Chris**: "_You're my best friend, and I love you, and I love you_," He held the mic to his lips now, "_Yes I do_,"

**Linn**: "_I'm here right beside you, I will never leave you_," She snag this with feeling hoping Chris could see she meant it, she wasn't going anywhere, "_And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_,"

**Chris/Linn**: "_You're my best friend, and I love you, and I love you_," Getting closer to each other, "_Yes I do_,"

**Chris**: "_You're my best friend_,"

**Linn**: "_And I love you_,"

**Chris/Linn**: Joining her again, "_And I love you_,"

**Chris**: Turning to her now, "_Yes I do_,"

**Linn**: Turning to look at him now, "_Yes I do..._"

**Chris/Linn**: Both looked deeply in the other's eyes, "_Yes I do_,"

The crowd cheers but they both have to look away.

**Wyatt**: Standing next to Mel, "You did a good thing."

**Mel**: Laughs, "Yet, they're still going to deny their feelings."

**Wyatt**: Laughs, "That's just a Halliwell male for you."

**Mel**: "Stubborn as hell,"

-Next Scene-

Lex was holding onto the mic now, he was trying to get into the spirit of everyone else that came onto the stage. But fear came into his mind, but not because of the crowd but rather because of one person in the crowd.

**Lex**: Took in a deep breath, the music started to play and he looked back at Nix who was working the bar next to Parker, she had no idea what he was about to do, "_Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby_," Nix looks up and Lex stares at her full force, she looks shocked, "_Squeeze me oh so tight, show me that you love me too."_

**Nix**: Looks over to Hank, "What the hell is he doing?"

**Hank**: "Singing,"

**Emily**: "And by the looks of it, he's singing to you."

**Lex**: Holds the mic a little closer to his lips, "_Put your lips next to mine, dear, won't you kiss me once, baby_," He smiles a smug smile as he saw her staring back at him, a playful glare in her eyes, oh he knew he was in deep shit when he stopped singing, "_Just a kiss good-night, maybe you and I will fall in love_."

**Nix**: "He's going to get us caught."

**Hank**: "Oh shut it, and enjoy, that man never sings."

**Emily**: "That's really romantic,"

**Hank**: "And so unlike him,"

**Emily**: "Looks like he finally became an romantic just like Nix,"

**Hank**: Shaking his head at his best friend, "Knew it would happen someday,"

**Lex**: "_Some_ p_eople say that love's a game, a game you just can't win_." He was going to put all his love in this song, he just knew that'd be the only way out of the grave he was digging, "_If there's a way, I'll find it someday_," He smiles now, knowing she was falling for him, and knowing this was their song, "_And then this fool will rush in_." he was a fool.

**Nix**: Can't help the smile, "I know,"

**Lex**: "_Put your head on my shoulder_." Not just because he thought he could live after singing this song to her, "_Whisper in my ear, baby,_" but because he left not knowing what he'd lose. "_Words I want to hear tell me,_" And god he was happy she took his foolish ass back, "_Tell me that you love me too,_"

**Nix**: "I'm lucky aren't I?"

**Lex**: "_Some_ p_eople say that love's a game, a game you just can't win_." His voice getting gentler, "_If there's a way, I'll find it someday_," Adding again with his blue eyes shining, "_And then this fool will rush in_."

**Parker**: Looks back and can see Damian talking to the DJ, "Oh yea,"

**Lex**: "_Put your head on my shoulder, whisper in my ear baby, words I want to hear, tell me," _Sings the last part with the most feeling, "_Put your head on my shoulder_."

The crowd cheers for him.

**Nix**: She smiles deeply in love, "Yea I'm lucky."

Lex sent her a wink and she sent him a kiss. He grabbed it and stored it in his pocket for good luck.

-Next Scene-

**The DJ**: "Well folks we got a special request," He looks around to Damian, "Will Parker Halliwell and Damian Tiernan come right up!"

**Parker**: Looks confused, "What in the world?"

**Nix**: "Parker you better do what he says,"

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes as she walks onto the stage, Damian on the other side, the DJ hands them both mics, "Have any idea what song it is?"

**Damian**: "No you?"

**Parker**: "No,"

The music starts to play and Parker almost wants to run. She can't believe someone would make her sing, their song at a time like this.

**Parker**: Puts the mic to her lips, starting it off, "_It's late at night and I can't sleep, missing you just runs too deep, oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_," She was going to kill someone for this, "_Every kiss I can't forget, this aching heart ain't broken yet, oh God I wish I could make you see, cause I know this flame isn't dying," _Even though she sang it, she didn't know if that was really true,_ "So nothing can stop me from trying_," But she knew that was true.

**Damian**: Almost smiles, "_Baby you know that, maybe it's time for miracles, cause I ain't giving up on love_," He looks over to her showing her that he meant what he was singing, "_You know that, maybe it's time for miracles, cause I ain't giving up on love, no I ain't giving up on us_,"

**Parker**: She can read his eyes clear he meant it, "_I just want to be with you_," Those words where the ones that almost scarred her soul she meant each one, "_Cuz living is so hard to do_,"

**Damian**: He held her hand the crowd cheered a little, "_When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_,"

**Parker**: God she wanted to forget everything she learned about the future but it was hard, "_The future I cannot forget_," She pulls away.

**Damian**: He holds his heart as if begging her himself, "_This aching heart ain't broken yet, oh God I wish I could make you see_,"

**Parker**: She looks back to him and he can see in her eyes she felt the same, she was just being stupid, "_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying, so nothing can stop me from trying_,"

**Damian/Parker**: They looked out to the crowd, "_Baby you know that, maybe it's time for miracles," Got in a side hug, their emotions were controlling them now, "Cuz I ain't giving up on love."_ They turned to look at the other now,_ "You know that_," both saw the pain and the love, "_Maybe it's time for miracles, cause I ain't giving up on love, no I ain't giving up on us_,"

**Parker**: "_Baby can you feel it coming, you know I can hear it, hear it in your soul_," Hell she could read his emotions too.

**Damian**: He didn't need to be an Empath to know she still loved him, he just needed one to help her see she still loved him, "_Baby when you feel me feeling you, you know it's time..._"

**Damian/Parker**: "_Baby you know that, maybe it's time for miracles_," Both putting their all into the next line, "_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_,"

**Parker**: "_You know that, maybe it's time for miracles_,"

**Damian**: "_Cuz I ain't giving up on love_,"

**Parker**: "_You know that_,"

**Damian**: "_Maybe it's time for miracles_,"

**Parker**: "_Cuz I ain't, I ain't giving up on love_,"

**Damian/Parker**: "_No I ain't giving up on us, I ain't giving up, no_," Their voices united now, "_Oh I ain't giving up on us_,"

The crowd cheered but all Parker did was looked pained and she made her way down the stage. Damian ran after her.

**Damian**: "Park?"

**Parker**: "We shouldn't have done that."

**Damian**: "I ain't giving up on us."

**Parker**: "Damian,"

**The DJ**: "Okay Folks you're in for a real treat, I know I say that a lot, but when do you ever get the chance to hear, P3's owner sing?"

**Damian: **"Tell me Parker: What's your problem! Why do you wanna give up so easily?"

Music started to play. Piper Prue Phoebe and Paige stood on the stage.

**Paige**: Knowing she had to start, seeing as her sister didn't seem like they would, _"__Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night, takin' your heart, and holdin' it tight,"_

**Parker**: Facing away from him and to the dance floor, "Its quite simple really," Her eyes watered and there was pain in them, "My problem is, I LOVE YOU I love your name, I love the way you look at me, I love your gorgeous smile, I love the way you walk, I love your beautiful eyes, I love what you look like when you are asleep, I love the sound of your laugh, to hear your voice fills my entire heart with an indescribable feeling." Slowly her voice gets lower, "I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood." Almost whispering now, "I love how when you touch me I get weak everywhere, how I miss having you around." She looks up to see her family and all of his watching them, waiting, "That is my problem..."

**Prue**: Taking a leap, Paige smiles to her, "_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin, and askin' you to do, what you've been doin' all over again,"_

**Damian**: Shaking his head, "I don't understand."

**Phoebe**: With a 'what the hell' look, in her eyes, "_Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in, I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go,"_

**Parker**: "I'm not good for you," She looks back to him, "Can't you understand I'm to blame for you going evil in the future? I'm to blame for a lot of things!"

**Piper**: Shaking her head, she still didn't know how they got her to do this, "_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me_," She couldn't help but smile, as she saw's Leo's,_ "It sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough," _Knowing it was true they'd been married since wow it was pretty long,_ "And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under," _And they still were in love,_ "Oh It's your love,"_

**Damian**: "Who says I'm going evil in the future?"

**Parker**: "No one, this was a mistake!" She goes to leave, but he grabs her arm, "Damian,"

**Damian**: "No tell me!"

**Paige**: "_Better than I was, more than I am_," She couldn't help but think, this fit her and her sister's love lives perfectly, Henry looks back at her a loving smile on his face, "_And all of this happened_," She looks back at him as if he was the only other person in the room, "_By takin' your hand_,"

**Parker**: "My powers do!" He looks back at her shocked, hurt, "I never wanted you to know, I knew you'd get hurt."

**Damian**: Tears filling his eyes, "So to not hurt me you hurt me?" He knew how that sounded but that's what she did, "That's your only option? BULL SHIT Parker, you could have told me, and I'd have done something about it!"

**Phoebe**: "_And who I am now, is who I wanted to be_," Coop looks back at her with love in his blue eyes, "_And now that we're together_,_ I'm stronger than ever_," Saying the last part with meaning, "_I'm happy and free_," She hopped he knew that it was thanks to him.

**Parker**: "What would you have done? You'd have moped, cried, begged me to lie, to tell you that I was lying, you'd be in pain, thinking that you'd have failed, I'd rather you hate me forever, than you think that you ever failed."

**Damian**: "See right there," He walks up to her, "That just proves it."

**Piper**: "_Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in, no_," She looks back to Leo, "_And if you asked me why I changed_," He nods his head, "_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_," It was true he changed her in a way, and for the better.

**Parker**: "Proves what?"

**Damian**: "You love me."

**Prue**: "_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me, it sends a shock right through me_," She shares a look with Andy and he smiles from the audiences, "_I can't get enough, and if you wonder, about the spell I'm under," _He lets out a chuckle_, "oh It's your love_,"

**Parker**: Her eyes close, "Damian,"

**Paige**: She smiles to Henry, "_Oh, baby_," He laughs.

**Damian**: "I'll prove it."

**Parker**: She tighten them in pain, "Damian,"

**Damian**: "All I'm asking for is one night together. Just you and me all alone. And if you can honestly say you don't feel anything for me after that night, I will finally let you go."

**Paige/Prue/Piper/Phoebe**: "_Oh, it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in_," They smiled back at each other, "_I just gotta let you know, what it is that won't let me go_,"

**Parker**: Holds his hands, "See you don't understand in the end of the night I'll still feel the same," He touches her face, "I'll always love you, but my powers."

**Damian**: "Fuck your powers! What do you feel right here right now?"

**Paige**: Sang it with feelings, "_It's your love, it just does somethin' to me_,"

**Phoebe**: "_It sends a shock right through me, I can't get enough_,"

**Parker**: "Pain," She looks into those brown eyes that she fell in love with, "Pain over the fact that I could be so stupid." She starts to kiss him.

**Prue**: "_And if you wonder, about the spell I'm under_,"

**Paige**: "_Oh it's your love_,"

**Piper**: "_It's your love_,"

**Paige/Prue/Piper/Phoebe**: "_It's your love_," The crowd cheered the sisters on. They all bowed.

**Pacey**: Watching from a distance, smiles to himself, "See I told you, it'd work out in the end."

**Riley**: Smiles, "For some odd reason I really doubted you."

**Pacey**: "So when you coming around Riley?"

**Riley**: Looks over to Pacey through a mirror, "When the elders tell me it's time."

**Pacey**: Looks back to Parker kissing Damian, then to the mirror in his lap, "I really hope it's soon," He sighs, "You don't know how much its getting harder to lie to her," He smiles a little, "You'll like her, I promise you that."

**Riley**: His blue eyes shined with pain, " Sure, see ya Pace," He waves his hand and the mirror shows his reflection, "But it's not that is it?"

**Same Familiar Voice**: "You're the one that chose to stay, I didn't force you."

**Riley**: Turns to glare back at the person that's in the dark, "Bullshit! And you know it, you show up, because you got sent here, and you expect me to leave you here alone!"

**Familiar Voice**: "It's soon Coop is that what you want to here?"

**Riley**: He turns to the mirror closing his eyes, and looking a lot like Phoebe in that one second, "I don't know what you expect from me."

**Familiar Voice**: "Right now, just to stop yelling and tell me more about her."

**Riley**: He wipes off his tears, and turns to look back at her, "You're going to do fine, Valentine," Valentine comes out of the shadows; her hair is darker than Parker's and her eyes are dark blue. She looks a lot more like Coop than Parker does. "Don't worry, she won't hate you."

**Valentine**: "I hope you're right, but I can't help but feel she will, if I would have killed RJ, he wouldn't have done everything that he's doing right now,"

**Riley**: "I am, and besides you were trying to get rid of the Seer, we thought he was more important," Though there was some doubt in his light blue eyes, he just hoped that his little sister didn't see it. "Don't worry, I am."

**Valentine**: Walking away from him, "For some reason I don't know I really believe you."

**Riley**: "Aw come on, CJ I wouldn't lie to you."

**Valentine**: She leaves the room. "Don't call me that."

**Riley**: "God I can't wait to go home," He smiled and looks around, "Then again I can make a potion, ruin the kitchen and not get banned from it."

The end…

You know what to do! But I'll remind you anyways… REVIEW! COME ON YOU SO WANT TO!


	30. 1x22: Death knows no breeds

**Summary: **RJ's return has everyone on edge. Piper won't let Mel out of her sight. Phoebe is keeping her distances from Parker, while Parker is getting back to her old self with Damian. Hazel deals with flashes from the future, Hank deals with some ex girlfriend issues. And Roderick has a plan in motion one that won't just annoy Mel or Parker but devastate them as well. Sky Love returns to give Pacey a message which he doesn't have the time to crack, seeing as he's busying trying to get Parker to remember Valentine's past and someone comes back and it rocks his world. Add some Mel and Parker bonding, Bianca and Wyatt self pity parties Chris and Linn blind flirtation, and well other stuff too!

AN: I'm soooo SORRY! I'm the worse person every I know, I'm sorry, that this update took me two weeks I'm really sorry, it would have been up sooner if I would have gotten it to my favorite person in the whole word, so they could look it over, and I'm sorry about what's to come, I loved the review! Sorry again that I messed up! And a very happy birthday to TBorah89! Without you I'd be screwed! You give me the help I need to make this story as best as it can be! Hell you always make it better so for that I thank you. So again I'm sorry and here's the story!

**1x22: Death knows no breeds**

The family was standing in the manor. It was early morning, beyond early. All the kids were dressed in their pajamas; Wyatt was dressed in boxers without a shirt. Chris was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and boxers, Hank was dressed in flannel pajamas pants without a shirt. Pacey was dressed in a black wife-beater and green flannel pajamas pants. Nix was dressed in a green shirt and shorts, Mel was dressed in light pink shirt and pants, Parker was dressed in a blue tank-top and shorts. All of them looked tired. Their parents were just as tired, it wasn't their idea to be awake at this time. Well at least it wasn't every one of their ideas to be awake at that time, all the husbands wanted to go back to sleep it was the sisters who were dressed to demon hunt. Prue was dressed in a black leather shirt and dark jeans, Piper had on a dark blue shirt and blue jeans, Paige was wearing a gray shirt and dark gray jeans and Phoebe had on a green shirt and black jeans. All of them looking like bad asses.

**Wyatt**: His arms crossed over his chest, "Why are we awake right now?"

**Chris**: "I can't help but want an answer to that too."

**Nix**: Rubbing her eyes, "Yea because I don't know about the younger people."

**Hank**: "Some of us have work tomorrow," he laughs, "Well they do, I don't,"

The three of them glare at him he just laughs.

**Chris**: "Hank, dude, I love you like a brother, but not right now."

**Mel**: "He can't stop, Chris, its just in his blood."

**Hank**: "Aw see she gets me."

**Mel**: Shaking her head, "No you just like to annoy everyone."

**Hank**: Sends her a playful glare, she sends one back to him. "Ah I love you anyways, cuz!"

**Mel**: As he hugged her, really tightly, "Hank get off you ape!"

**Chris**: Shaking his head at his sister and cousin, "He's a gorilla, Mel not an Ape."

**Hank**: Smirked at Chris, "I know that's so Chris."

**Chris**: Sends Hank a glare, "Oh shut it!"

**Pacey**: Looking rather bored, his hair a slight mess, "Can we get back to the topic. Why are we awake?"

**Prue**: Gave her son a look, "Andrew don't even think about raising your voice with us,"

**Pacey**: Rolling his eyes, she only ever called him that when he either did something 'bad' or just pissed her off, and seeing as he hadn't gone demon hunting alone or with Parker he just thought he was pissing her off, that or she was just crazy, he was going towards the last, "I wouldn't ma'am but I just really don't like not sleeping this early,"

**Piper**: Taking in some air, "We're here for something important!"

**Parker**: Scratched her eyes from being tried, "Nothing is that important at two am. That it can't wait till the morning Aunt Piper."

**Pacey**: Smiles still almost asleep, "I agree with the wild haired one!"

**Parker**: Looks over to Pacey, "Andy, I have one thing to tell you," He nods, "Fatty,"

Others laugh Pacey doesn't.

**Paige**: "Enough both of you." It was always the same with those two, picking at the other's imperfection why they were best friends she had no idea. "You're giving us headaches."

**Phoebe**: "I agree it's too early for you two to start."

**Pacey**: "It's never too early to annoy Parker."

**Parker**: Socking him in the shoulder, "Aw, I feel the same."

**Pacey**: To himself, "Ow,"

**Leo**: Looking at his wife knowing they got off topic, "Kids,"

They quieted down.

**Piper**: "Thank you Leo, now like I was saying."

**Mel**: Turned her head as she felt it, she jumped up and threw herself at her brother and cousin, knocking them both onto the ground, "Darklighters!"

An arrow passes were Chris and Nix had been standing.

**Prue**: Waves her hand sending a darklighter crashing into the wall, "God damn it! We were trying to have a family meeting right now!"

**Andy**: "Aw Prue I thought you knew,"

**Leo**: "They don't like it when we're not on our toes,"

**Henry**: "And they love it when we get to die!"

Coop went to say something but Phoebe cut him off.

**Phoebe**: "I don't care for what you all have to say, but every whitelighter or cupid out!"

Leo Henry Andy and Coop, orb and heart out they know not to argue with the Charm ones. While the kids do not leave.

**Parker**: She glares back at a darklighter and adds in a whiney voice, "I wanna go back to sleep!"

**Pacey**: Moves out of the way of an arrow, "Hey, I do too, but I also wanna live!" He flicks his wrist and blows the darklighter up.

**Parker**: Sighs, and throws a bolt at some of the darklighters, "That better for you?"

**Pacey**: Sending her a smile, "Yea, thank you,"

**Nix**: Shook her head and flung her hand at the arrows headed for her mom, "Fucking darklighters! Why couldn't it have been anything but a fucking herd of darklighters?"

**Mel**: Threw a fireball at a darklighter that was taking aim for Pacey and Parker, "Because we're never that lucky."

Wyatt, Chris, and Hank were back to back. They worked as a team taking out any darklighter that they saw getting to close to their family.

**Hank**: Conjuring an athame, "Left Chris," He throws the athame at a darklighter hitting him in the chest.

**Chris**: Throws a thunder-blast at a pack of darklighters, "Thanks Hank,"

**Wyatt**: Grinded his teeth together and throws an energy-blast at a pack of them, "I hate them! They're always more and more, they never let up!"

**Hank**: He used his telekinetic-orbing to orb away an arrow headed for his mom, "Wy relax we can handle them."

**Wyatt**: Made another energy-blast and threw it at darklighters near Mel and Nix, "Hank, never say that."

**Hank**: Sending more arrows back to their creators, "Why?"

**Chris**: Gulps, as more darklighters dark-orb in, "Because more always come,"

Piper was blowing any darklighter that she saw. Prue was next to her waving arrows back at the darklighters. Phoebe was using her Empathy to send arrows around, Paige was orbing them away from the kids.

**Paige**: Telekinetic-orbing some arrows from around them, "I'm glad the men listened this time."

**Prue**: Waves her hand at the arrows near Pacey and Parker, "Funny, I'm upset that you didn't!"

**Paige**: Can't help the smirk that fells on her face, "I wasn't going to leave you girls hanging."

**Piper**: Shaking her head, "Paige, we love you, so we don't want you to get hurt! You damn well know that you should have left too! So should the boys, Mel, and Nix, hell the only ones that should have stayed were Prue, Phoebe, me, and Parker."

**Phoebe**: Nodding her head, "Piper, don't even try it, you damn well know that Paigy is just too damn stubborn to leave, and besides those boys are just as stubborn as her."

**Paige**: Throwing an athame at a darklighter that's behind Piper, "Aw Pheebs I didn't know you could come up with nicknames now."

**Piper**: Blowing up a darklighter that was coming up behind Mel, "Both of you, stop it, and get your asses in line!"

**Prue**: Waving her hand sending packs of arrows to darklighters around them, "I hope dad doesn't kill our husbands for waking him up."

**Paige**: "Are you kidding? Knowing, dad he's just making them play poker." They looked back at her, "What?"

**Piper**: "You do know you called Victor dad, right?"

**Paige**: "There's nothing wrong with that, but I was kinda talking about Sam, I know he's probably there right now."

**Prue**: "Okay like you said nothing wrong with it, hell I'd kinda like it if you'd call dad 'dad', you think of him more of a dad than Sam!"

**Phoebe**: "Oh god please both of you don't even think about getting into that conversation."

**Piper**: "Yea, all it ever ends with is dad telling you both to zip it!"

**Phoebe**: "And the rest of us with headaches."

**Prue/Paige**: "Oh whatever!"

**Parker**: Jumped out of the way from an arrow, what the hell was going on, for some reason all the arrows were either around her or headed for her. "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you darklighters! I'm a cupid! Arrows don't kill me, they just hurt!"

**Pacey**: Turned to look back at his cousin, as he noticed, a darklighter behind her taking aim, "Parker watch out!"

**Parker**: turned back to him, she punched crossbow out of his hands, "Aw you suck ass."

**Darklighter**: "That's not what your past self said,"

**Parker**: "Bastard!" She went to blow him up when, another darklighter, came behind her, she turned to hit him but he soccer punched her in the jaw, which for some odd reason sent her flying into the ground, "Ow," She stood up, "Okay that's it," She rubbed her hands together and put them out to her sides, ice started to form in her left hand while in her right a bolt stayed glued to her hand, she started throwing it at any darklighter she saw around them, her family stood back shocked as she shot out ice as if nothing, freezing the darklighters and then throwing a green bolt at them so they'd explode. She kept at it and soon only one darklighter stood in front of her. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She threw ice at him freezing his body, "I want answers,"

**Wyatt**: Walking up to them, "Yea! Who sent you?"

**Darklighter**: "I will never speak!" And before any of them knew what was happening, he started to expand and he blew up, literally, sending them flying into walls and furniture.

**Prue**: Shook her head, "Ow, are we all right?"

**Mel**: She was under Nix and Pacey, "Yea, people are just on me."

**Nix**: Helping her up, "Oh sorry, Mel,"

**Pacey**: Dusting himself off, "It's cool,"

**Mel**: Glares at him, "That's because you were on me."

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "Still I was cool!"

**Parker**: Getting off of the piano, she had flown on top of it, "Ow, what the hell was that?"

**Mel**: Dusting herself off, "Roderick,"

**Chris**: Looking back at her confused, "You think?"

**Mel**: She nods, "I know, the darklighter expanding thing, that was Roderick's calling card,"

**Hank**: Rolling his eyes, "Nice to know he still cares."

**Parker**: Cracking her neck as it felt sore from being flung into the piano, "You know what I've always wondered?"

**Wyatt**: Couldn't help but have a playful gleam in his blue eyes, "What Little Paige?"

**Parker**: Waving her hand over the piano and it started to heal back to normal, "Why do we own a piano if all I ever do is get thrown into it?"

**Prue**: "Same reason you're in the family," Parker looks back to her, "So you can fix it!"

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head at her sister's idea of a joke, "Prue not funny,"

**Parker**: Walking closer to her family, "Yea, seeing as my mom doesn't want me to use that power."

**Nix**: Knowing her Aunt's reason, "For your own good."

**Pacey**: Looking down to his hands, "Suck up,"

**Nix**: "It's not my fault that she's my favorite!"

**Pacey**: Looking up to her eyes now, "And yet still, suck up!"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes at her cousins, "At least she can't control if I use my new power." Playing with her ice power, forming an ice ball and tossing it back and forth.

**Mel**: Putting her hands on her hips looking so much like Piper right now, "That's because you can't control your new power."

**Parker**: "Shut up Mel, or I'll slam ice on you!" Chasing after Mel, "Come back here, I want to see if this works!"

**Mel**: Jumps over the sofa, trying to get away from Parker, "MOM! Get her away from me, before she ends up freezing me to death, literally!"

**Paige**: Watching Parker jump over the sofa just to get Mel, "Alright you two knock it off."

**Piper**: Looking back to her sisters, "What are we going do?"

**Parker**: Was on top of Mel, with the ice on Mel's neck, "I have an idea."

**Mel**: Trying to push Parker's playful ass off of her, "Get off you four year old!"

**Parker**: Getting off of Mel, and helping her up, "Why don't we, send him a message?"

**Phoebe**: Took in some air, she was afraid Parker was going to say that.

-Next Scene-

_Hazel was walking around, she didn't understand why it was so dark and why it was cold, but this cold wasn't just a bucket of ice poured down your shirt, it was a cold that literally felt like it was seeping into your bones, and if you weren't careful it'd eat you whole. She also noticed how she was standing in the middle of the manor, but this manor was different it wasn't from the other future but from the future. Though instead of being filled with light as it had been when Ryan killed Parker, it was only filled with darkness one that terrified her._

_**A Voice**__: "Look all I'm saying, is I know that this isn't part of the plan, but we have to do something."_

_It held flacks of sweetness in it yet there was huskiness in it as well. She knew that voice, she rounded another corner and to her surprise she saw Riley talking with Pacey. They both looked older, Pacey had shorter hair and he looked like sleep wasn't part of his nights, Riley stood there with his hair cut short yet still long enough to spike it up, his blue eyes held anger and pain, he also had a five o'clock shadow going on._

_**Pacey**__: Rubbing the back of his neck, "I get that, but we can't just you know?"_

_**Riley**__: Throwing him a look, that made him look so much like Phoebe, "I know, we can't go with the plan now that this has happened."_

_**Pacey**__: Wanting to stand his ground but knowing he couldn't, this was more of Riley's personal area than his, but he just didn't want to get thrown into it, and he knew that if it was Riley 'personal thing' all the other cousins would be hell bent on making it his as well, "Do you think he'll let her go?"_

_**Riley**__: There was pain in his light blue eyes, "She's his sister, he has to." He looks down to his wedding ring, "But if we want to be realistic," He looks up to his younger cousin, "She's going die down there."_

_**Pacey**__: He could see the fear in his older cousin's eyes, "Riley,"_

_**Riley**__: Desperation in his voice, "We have to save her Pacey." His hands shake, "You don't know what I'm going through right now. I feel like a piece of my soul is gone, and I hate this feeling, and the kids, Alex doesn't want to talk to me, because she thinks its her fault and thinks I blame her for getting hurt. That couldn't be farther from truth, and Coop, he just," He stops talking as he hears footsteps, he sees, a ten year old boy, with dark blonde spiky hair and deep dark blue eyes that held a hint of brown in them, "Coop what are you doing awake?"_

_**Coop**__: Looks down away from his father, "Dad, its Alex, she's,"_

_**Riley**__: Nods his head, he looks over to Pacey, "Uhm can you?"_

_**Pacey**__: Walks over to his nephew, "Come on, Coop, let's go bug, Patrick, Nick, and Kit."_

_**Coop**__: Putting on a smile for his father's sake, he did after all have his mother's powers, so his mind was way ahead of his body, "Okay, Uncle Pacey,"_

_**Pacey**__: Picks up the boy and looks back to see Riley running up the stairs, to himself and in a low voice that Coop can't hear him, "Yea, Big Coop you're right, she will die there." His eyes return to the boy in his arms, "Oh right, let's go Uncles and Aunt hunting okay?"_

_**Coop**__: "YEA!"_

Hazel jumped up; she came face to face with her twin brother. She could see the worry in his blue eyes; he even had their father's worry lines on his forehead.

**Lex**: Taking hold of her hand, "Whose Alex?"

**Hazel**: Looks away, "I don't know."

**Lex**: Nods his head he knew his sister well if he wanted to learn anything from her, he'd have to be gentle, he couldn't push her to much, it would only end badly if he did, "You okay, I mean, you were um,"

**Hazel**: Looks back up to him, "I was what?"

**Derek**: His voice held worry, "Screaming,"

Lex moves out of her view and she looks up to see, her parents and Damian standing in her room all looking worried.

**Hazel**: Trying to brush it off, "I'm fine," In fact she was fine she was just really-really confused.

**Damian**: Giving her a stern cop look, "Are you really?"

She almost looks too scared to answer, but she was saved when, stars appeared in her room. And soon, Pacey stood there with a kind smile.

**Pacey**: "Sorry to wake you up, but," He looks around and sees that they're all in there, "Oh you're awake… well then… sorry to star in."

**Hazel**: Grateful for him having showed up she needed time to think what her powers were trying to tell her not explain to her parents and brothers about something she herself didn't understand yet, "What do you need?"

**Pacey**: Hands in his pockets, "Roderick's causing some trouble."

**Damian**: He looks away from his sister and to Pacey, who he thought of as a little brother, "What did he do?"

**Pacey**: Holding his look, "Sent lots and lots of darklighters after us."

**Eva**: Worry in her voice, "Are you guys okay?"

**Pacey**: Waving off her concern, "We're all fine, Parker's temper exploded and she well unleashed a bunch of ice and well took care of it, we were wondering, if you'd be willing to help with something."

**Hazel**: Almost jumping out of her bed, "Yea, we're in,"

**Pacey**: Nods, "Good,"

**Lex**: Could see the gleam in, the younger man's eyes, "Pace, what do you have in mind?"

**Pacey**: Smiling his mischievous smirk that they haven't seen in a long time, "Oh, just a little pay back."

-Next Scene-

Linn was sleeping in her bed almost chewing on the pillow, that's why when Chris orbed into the room with Wyatt he couldn't help but take out his phone and take a picture of her laying in her bed dressed in a pink shirt and chewing on her pillow. He could hold it as blackmail for later usage.

**A Male Voice**: "I wouldn't do that if I were you Chris, she's going to kill you, if those pictures get out to anyone of her enemies." Though he knew that Chris wouldn't do something like that, hell he knew perfectly well that the boy was probably going to blackmail his daughter with those pictures. Those two made him laugh sometimes, but other times when they were too blind to see that they both loved the other, that annoyed him with a passion! Both of them turned around and found Frank Hunter standing behind them. Both of them almost gulped, if there ever was a man that they both feared it had to be Frank Hunter. He stood there standing with a small smile on his face he let out a laugh.

**A Female Voice**: "Frank, leave those boys alone."

**Frank**: Laughs again, "Aw, Lyn you ruin my fun all the damn time."

Lyn Hunter walked into the doorway next to her husband she smiled at them. Bianca looked a lot more like Frank, she had his light hair and his light blue eyes, from Lyn Bianca got her height and her body was built like her mothers. While Linn looked more like their mother, she got Lyn's dark hair and her brown eyes, while from Frank she got his medium height and was a little rough around the edges like him too.

**Lyn**: Standing there looking a lot like their mother would if they were just sneaking back in, "So tell me boys, what brings you to my youngest daughter's room?"

**Wyatt**: As if nothing, "Darklighters, Aunt Lyn,"

**Frank**: Looking around the room as if searching for arrows, "I don't think there were darklighters here," He takes in some air, "Just smells like Whitelighters,"

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes at his uncle's humor, "No there weren't, Uncle Frank,"

**Lyn**: Raising her eye brow, "Then?"

**Wyatt**: Sticking his hands in his pockets, and looking away from Frank and Lyn's eyes, he had always felt ashamed to be near them, he felt like he had gotten their only and first grandchild killed, which is why he hated to be there right now, because he just knew he was going to end up seeing Bianca there too, "Back home, there were packs of them."

**Frank**: Crossing his arms, giving them a hard time was fun for him, he loved those two like they were his, hell, he wished like hell that Wyatt would get back with B, and that Chris and Linn would get their heads out of the trash and see that they were in love with each other, "And so?"

**Chris**: Crossing his arms over his chest, his smirk firmly on his face, "We were wondering if, Linn wanted in on a hunting game."

**Bianca**: "What Chris means, is he wanted to see, if, Linn and Me wanted in a hunting game."

They looked back to see her and Frank Jr. also known as Frankie standing there. Frankie was her and Linn's little brother, he was one year older than JJ, but they were great friends. He looked a lot like his father, yet he had hints of his mother in him. His hair was also a mixture of them both, it was dark yet blonde, and his eyes often changed color not because of a power but it just depended on how he felt or what he wore at that second he was wearing a dark blue shirt making them dark brown.

**Frankie**: Shaking his head which made his dark blonde hair move slightly, "No B, what they meant to ask is, 'Can Frankie come?"

**Lyn**: Shaking her head at her son, "Can't say they do, hell I think they much rather take your sisters than you, Frankie."

**Frankie**: Laughing almost, "No mom they love me."

**Linn**: Sat up now, having enough of playing asleep, "So that means we get to go right?"

**Lyn**: Sending her daughter a motherly look, "Last time I checked Linn you're grounded for having that little problem that I'm sure your best friend has yet to be told of," Chris looks back confused, "Scratch that I can see you have yet to tell Chris what I'm talking about."

**Bianca**: "Well then I can go because I don't have demons after me."

**Chris**: Looking back at Linn, "You have demons after you?"

**Linn**: Shaking her head, "Well talk about it later."

**Frankie**: Standing up tall, "And if B can me too!"

**Frank**: Patting his son on the back, "Don't even try it, squirt."

**Wyatt**: Rolling his eyes at Bianca wanting to go, "Oh what fun."

**Bianca**: Not backing down, Wyatt didn't scare her, she lived with him once, he couldn't scare her, well there was that one time he tried to cook, "You bet it will be."

**Wyatt**: Giving her a hard look, "I can't wait!"

**Bianca**: Sending him back his look, "Me either,"

**Frank**: Shook his head those two still didn't realized that they still loved the other. "Okay, Linn you can go, only so you don't end up killing your mother." Lyn looks back at him, "We'll all go,"

**Lyn**: "I like that idea,"

She left to go change.

**Linn**: Looking back at her dad almost shocked, "Dad you couldn't have I don't know kept her here?"

**Frank**: Laughing slightly, oh yea Linn and his wife were just the same, they couldn't have picked a better name for her, "We all go or no one goes,"

**Bianca**: "Fine,"

**Linn**: "But can you at least?"

**Frank**: "She won't kill anyone."

**Linn**: "I was going to say if you'd please leave so I can change."

**Chris**: "Sounds good to me, come on Wy, let's go back home, mom's going to wanna know who's coming."

**Wyatt**: "You read my mind,"

They orbed out.

**Bianca**: Looks back to her little sister, "Nice person huh?"

She leaves the room. Frank shakes his head while, Linn just sighs.

**Frankie**: Has to add just because he's the only boy, "Does that mean I get to go too?" They give him a look, "Well does it?"

-Next Scene-

**Hank**: Orbed into Emily's room, he slyly got into the bed, and kissed her neck. "God you smell nice, Emily."

**Voice**: "Well gee thanks Henry, but I'm not Emily."

**Hank**: jumped off of the bed, and fell on the floor, "Oh shit!"

The lights went on.

**Emily**: Looks down to see her boyfriend on the floor. "Hank?"

**Hank**: Looking up at his girlfriend, "Emily I didn't know, I promise I thought you'd be in your bed, hence it's your bed!"

**Voice**: Laughing, "That was priceless."

**Emily**: Glares at her younger sister, "Bella!"

**Bella**: Lets out a laugh, "Oh come on, you should have seen his face, Emily, it was hilarious."

**Emily**: Helps her boyfriend up, "I'm giving you, a pass, Hank, you didn't know."

**Hank**: "No, and, Bell what are you doing back?" He looks back up, "When did you get back?"

**Emily**: "She just got back, last night."

**Bella**: Sitting up with laughter in her eyes, "New York bored me, Halliwell."

**Hank**: He chuckles, "I bet it did."

**Bella**: Turning to look at her older sister, "So dad just lets him orb in whenever?"

**Emily**: Sighing, "Dad doesn't know, and he better not find out."

**Bella**: Sarcasm thick in her words, "Yea, I'm going to tell dad, when he doesn't even know I'm back."

**Emily**: Turning away from her annoying sister and back to the man she loved, "Hank why are you here?"

**Hank**: He blinks he had been staring back at Emily thinking that no matter what she wore she was pretty, "Oh, we were having some Darklighter troubles, and well, we're rounding up everyone so we can go kick Roderick's ass."

**Bella**: She jumps up, "I want in,"

**Hank**: Looks back at Emily. "Uh,"

**Emily**: "We might as well take her, I don't think you want an army of elves after your ass?"

**Hank**: Nodding his head, "Come on hurry up!"

They laughed, and he just looked around scared that their father might come into their room. God Parker's plan better work, or he was going to kill her.

-Next Scene-

JJ was sitting outside of his house, his father was next to him, he turned to look away from his dad, when he saw Parker cross the street and walk up to their house.

**Parker**: "I come in peace."

**Julian**: Turns back and shakes his head, slightly, "Heya, Park, what you doing up so late?"

**Parker**: Hugs Julian, and messes up JJ's hair, "I could ask you the same thing, Uncle J."

**Billie**: Walks out of the house, "Oh we're doing a little experiment."

**Parker**: Her interest peeking now, "Oh?"

**Julian**: "Yea, how long till, JJ passes out."

**Parker**: Laughs, "You're letting him stay up late?" They nod, "Why couldn't you be my parents when I was a teenager?"

**Billie**: "If I remember right, you were here often."

**Parker**: "Well the boys were here."

**JJ**: "Man I wish I would have been a teenager when you were one, you must have given the parents hell, there's no one here that I can give hell with."

**Billie**: "There's got to be someone."

**JJ**: "Who?"

**Parker**: "Whom, and you've got Frankie."

**JJ**: "Frankie is a mama's boy."

**Parker**: "Look who's talking."

**JJ**: Roles his eyes, "Oh whatever,"

**Billie**: Laughing slightly, "Well, not that it's not good to see you."

**Julian**: "But why are you here?"

**Parker**: "Well, we were awake, because the Aunts are crazy," Billie laughs, "And besides, darklighters attacked us like crazy."

**Julian**: "Everyone okay?"

**Parker**: "We're all fine."

**JJ**: "What do you need?"

**Parker**: "Well I have something in mind, I probably won't be able to do it, because they like to shelter me, but I have a plan, and I need your help."

**Billie**: "Okay, we'll go,"

**Julian**: "Someone should get David."

**Parker**: "I'll do it, I wanna see the dirt bag."

**Billie**: "Just don't kill him."

**Parker**: "I would never," Walked into Billie's house. What she found made her eyes grow wide. Sitting on the sofa making out, was her cousin Emma and David. "Oh my god!" They pulled apart, and looked back at her almost ashamed.

**David**: "uhm!"

**Emma**: "Parker we can explain,"

_-x-x-x-_

_Things happen but we don't really know why, Once more you tell those lies to me, Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation._

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Matt Lantern as __**Gabriel Pierce**_

_Guest starring:_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**_

_And_

_Kevin Zegers as __**JJ Jenkins**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Jensen Ackles as__** Riley Turner**_

_Kristen Bell as __**Sky Love**_

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Grace Janes and Future Grace**_

_Introducing:_

_Autumn Reeser as__** Bella Maker (Looks who's back!)**_

_Chris Pine as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_William Moseley as __**Frank Jr. 'Frankie' Hunter**_

_And_

_Penn Badgley as __**Dean Love**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show night fall and P3 the club is packed with lots of people music can be heard. Underlined by the song: 'Brothers & Sisters,' by Coldplay.**_

Roderick stood in front of the bleeding individual he loved times like these because he always remembered in that one second of seeing someone's life force literally depleting that he was the boss, and there wasn't any other demon tougher than him. He walked around the worn to the bone demon he was more than happy that that moron had shimmered into the bar and had no idea what he was shimmering into. He also knew this demon was a person of high regard with the lower level demons. Which, is why Roderick viewed him as some kind of threat. The demon coughed up blood, and stared back to the emotionless man that stood before him.

**Roderick**: "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," There was no emotion in the other demon only a look of pure hate and annoyance, but he didn't open his mouth, and he didn't beg for anything, he just stared back to Roderick as if he hadn't even opened his mouth, "We have to wait for our little friends to join us," He smirked, "Then, all bets are off,"

The demon didn't move his eyes, he didn't break eye contact, it was Roderick that did so, and the demon couldn't help but smirk. If he was going to die, then he'd go with a fighting heart, he'd go out with no regrets on his mind. Even though he had done millions to be condemned for. He just hoped that the one thing that he had done wrong he'd be forgiven for, but it was the one thing that cost him his life. And he knew, she wasn't going to be able to forgive him or herself, and god did that hurt more than anything Roderick could ever think up. Disappointment. It burned more.

-Next Scene-

Piper Halliwell was standing behind the stove, this was her little heaven away from magic, family stress and well life. At that second she was making her forth round of coffee the first two she knew were going to go to the kids. They just drank coffee too much. And the last two were for the old people as her and her friends and sisters were called.

**Prue**: Was looking back to Billie and Julian she couldn't believe them sometimes, "Are you to tell me, you let him stay up this late?"

**Julian**: "Yes, we wanted to show him that nothing important happens at this time, so he should be asleep,"

**Eva**: Knowing that this back fired she had tried it with Lex and it back fired on her ass, "So then what happened?"

**Billie**: Looking down to her hands, "Parker walked up to our house and said 'Darklighters attacked us,"

That caused all of them to laugh.

**Julian**: Shaking his head, "I think he won't ever be sleeping anymore."

**Derek**: Looking very miserable, "On the bright side, he's not hiding anything from you."

**Lyn**: Concern in her eyes, "What's wrong Derek?"

**Henry**: "Yea who's hiding what?"

**Eva**: Sighs, "Hazel,"

**Leo**: Looking over to Derek, "What she hiding?"

**Derek**: "She woke up screaming this time," He shakes his head, "Her powers are getting worse."

**Phoebe**: "What do you mean?"

**Eva**: "She spaces out more often, and she denies that anything is going on, I'm worried about her," Sharing a look with the man that she loved, "We both are, hell as are Damian and Lex."

**Prue**: "If it was something major I'm sure my son would know about it, and then he'd tell me without even knowing it."

**Paige**: Talking about her older sister's telepathy, "I swear you abuse that power, Prue,"

**Prue**: Sticking her tongue out at her littlest sister, "You're just mad you can't read people's minds."

**Paige**: Sitting back a smirk on her face, "I don't wanna read their minds, they're horrible."

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head, "If you think that's bad try being an Empath and in the same room with B and Wyatt."

**Frank**: Rolling his eyes, "Uh, don't even get me started on them."

**Leo**: Looking back to Coop, "We have to do something about them."

**Coop**: As all eyes fell on him, "I could put my best cupid on it."

**Piper**: From next to the stove, "Parker said she was going to kill them, if she was even in the same room as them."

**Lyn**: Laughing, "So what is she going to do right now?"

**Henry**: "Kill them,"

They laugh.

**Phoebe**: Looks around, "Hey where is Parker?"

Suddenly the side door opens Parker walks in her hand over her eyes.

**Parker**: "I wanna go puke."

David and Emma walk up after her.

**Emma**: "Parker, you have to listen to us."

**Parker**: "No, no I don't," Suddenly, Ryan hearted into the room, while he was making out with Grace. Seconds later Silver orbed in with a guy with short black hair, and brown eyes, they were also making out. "What is this make out in front of Parker day?"

**Grace**: "Hey Parker,"

**Parker**: "I hate cupids."

**Grace**: "We so love you too Parker."

**Parker**: Rolls her eyes at Grace but Grace just smiles.

**Ryan**: "I thought you got over that."

**Coop**: "Is that Dean Love?"

**Silver**: "Yes, daddy this is Dean."

**Dean**: "Hi Mr. Valentín." He turned to say hello to Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: "If you even think about calling me Ms. Halliwell or Ms. Valentín, I'm going to have my nephew named Hank kick your ass, Dean, and I mean it."

**Dean**: Chuckling, "Okay, Ms. Phoebe,"

Phoebe went to say something but Coop stopped her.

**Parker**: "Cupids, and their love lives."

**David**: "So does that mean we're forgiven?"

**Parker**: "No,"

**Emma**: "You can't be mad that I'm with him, you're a cupid, we like each other."

**Parker**: "That's not why I'm mad, Emma, you guys could get married and have my blessing full on, hell do get married I think of you two together and it warms my heart."

**David**: Looking rather confused, "Then what's the problem?"

**Parker**: "I was in plans with non cupids, trying to get you a date, now I'm fucked! I wasted time on your loveless ass, while I could have been doing other productive things."

**Leo**: "Like?"

**Parker**: Blushing almost, "I'm not answering!" She goes to leave when Dean stops her. "Yes Dean?"

**Dean**: "I just wanted to say thanks, for finding, my cousin Sky, our whole family owes you one."

**Parker**: "My pleasure," She really didn't want to think about the day she helped her Ex boyfriend James Love find his little sister Sky Love, for it had been the day she found out she had been the first evil cupid. "And you don't owe me anything," She went to leave again but walked back to him, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

**Dean**: Laughs, then stops almost pinky, "Whatever Sil wants from me."

**Silver**: "Parker, leave him alone, daddy and Ryan almost scared him."

**Parker**: "Well they didn't scare him enough he came in here, making out with my twin, and besides I'm scarier than them two put together."

**Nix**: Walks into the room, "I can't take it anymore!"

**Paige**: Looks back to her daughter worriedly, "Nix?"

**Nix**: "Those two are killing me! I hate love, I hate empathy and I wish the Halliwell brothers could just tell the Hunter sisters that they love them already!"

**Parker**: "Chris and Wyatt's love lives annoying?"

**Nix**: "Yea do me a favor."

**Parker**: A look that they only see in rare times, "Don't worry; I have just the thing to get rid of their hidden tension."

**Ryan**: "Oh no, I know that face."

**Parker**: Asking innocently, "What face?"

**Silver**: Not buying her sister's innocently look, "Don't even try it Paige, that look doesn't work on anyone but the Aunts and you know it."

**Parker**: Goes to leave, "Ay I had to try."

-Next Scene-

A couple seconds before Nix left for the kitchen…

The kids were sitting in the living room waiting for their leader, and at that second their leader just happened to be Parker, though they were also waiting for a couple of their members to show up as well. And like clockwork, in shimmered Linn, Frankie, and Bianca, their parents had literally left them to get there on their own.

**Bianca**: Her eyes go wide. "LEXTON NICOLI! When the hell did you get back!"

**Frankie**: "Hell where the hell were you!"

**Lex**: As if it was no big deal. "Out around the world, ah Frankie you're so big!"

**Nix**: "He got himself cursed, B, you should have seen it, it was downright hilarious."

**Bianca**: "I can't believe I missed that."

**Pacey**: "Maybe you should stop living in that place you call a school."

**Bianca**: "Shut it Andrew," She hugs him. "You know Chris didn't say anything was new, damn little liar."

**Hazel**: "He's the best isn't he?"

**Linn**: "Oh yea,"

**Bianca**: "I can't believe you're back Lex, how long as it been?"

**Lex**: "I think it's been almost a year."

Wyatt stared back at her anger in his eyes; he saw the way she was looking at Lex. She shouldn't look at anyone like that! Nix rolls her eyes and runs into the kitchen because Wyatt's emotions and Bianca's were killing her. Both wanted to deny that they still loved the other, yet they were completely in love, it made no sense to her at all.

Just then Hank orbed into the room with Emily and Bella.

**Bella**: "Ah, why is it that only Lexton gets that kind of hello?"

They looked back to her, and Hank was just shaking his head, Emily rolled her eyes.

**Linn**: "Oh wow is that Bella?"

**Bella**: "Yes it is Bella."

**Wyatt**: Looking over to the younger elf, "When did you get back?"

**Emily**: "Last night, annoying ass rat, stole my bed."

**Bella**: "How was I supposed to know that Hank was going to get all touchy?"

**Paige**: Walking into the room having followed Parker, "I'm sorry what did Bella just say?"

**Hank**: Turning pink, "Can't we pretend that it didn't happen?"

**Chris**: "Aw I wanna know."

**Bella**: "Let's just say, that he knows how to charm a girl."

**Emily**: "Oh please someone shut her up."

**Parker**: "Gladly!" She stood in the front now, "Okay, you horny assholes, zip your lips!"

They looked back at her.

**Leo**: "Did she really just say that?"

**Parker**: "Yes I did, it's the only way to shut you people up, now listen and hear each word I'm going to say, we're all damn tried of living our lives and wondering when that shit for brains is going to attack I for one would really like to kill him already."

**Mel**: "We all would Parker."

**Frankie**: "Now you I don't know."

**Mel**: "Frank think with your brain not your dick."

**Lyn**: "About time someone told him that."

**Frank**: "I would agree but who are you?"

**Chris**: "That Uncle Frank is Mel."

**Bella**: "Halliwell?"

**Pacey**: He was looking back at her with love in his blue eyes, "Yes Bella, Halliwell,"

**Parker**: Groans as she sees her favorite cousin looking back at Bella that way, "God give me the strength not to go cupid on everyone's ass."

**Bianca**: "When did you guys find her?"

**Mel**: "It's a long story, B one that we can talk about later I would really like to hear what my cousin has in mind for Roderick."

**Parker**: "A planned Halliwell attacked."

**Leo**: "Planned,"

**Henry**: "Halliwell,"

**Andy**: "And attack,"

**Coop**: "Do not go together."

**David**: "And some of us aren't Halliwells."

**Parker**: "By blood no, but by bond yes, so shut it!" They all held in their laughter, "Now back to my 'PLANNED HALLIWELL ATTACK'," Saying the words with emphasis, so her Uncles and Father wouldn't comment, that caused them to chuckle, "Now I noticed that we're all in little groups and we call can do almost anything," She looks over to Ryan, Silver, Grace, and Dean, "You four are wonderful with spells, so I'm sticking you with that."

**Silver**: Rolling her eyes, "What fun, spells,"

**Parker**: Now looks over to Wyatt, Chris, Linn, and Bianca, "And your four are powerful on your own right, seeing as you're the oldest of the oldest, and I'm going to put cutie in that group too."

**Damian**: Knowing she was talking about him, "Nick names Park?"

**Parker**: "Not now, cutie."

He laughs. They were back to that flirtation stage and both were loving it.

**Linn**: "Great I like being called old."

**Chris**: "I know right,"

**Nix**: Groans at their stupidity, "Parker,"

**Parker**: Laughs, "Don't worry Nix, I'm sticking you with Lex, Hank, and Emily, and you'll be working on potions."

**Bella**: "Can I be in that group? I'm good with potions."

**Parker**: "Fine okay you can be in that group."

**Chris**: "Shouldn't I be in that group?"

**Parker**: "No,"

**Chris**: Seeing that Parker wasn't going to change him, "Okay,"

**David**: "So?"

**Parker**: "I'm not done David, you and Emma and I'll also throw in Frankie and JJ, because those two need to be together, though I hope you don't hate me. I'm giving you guys the research we need to find anything and I mean anything on RJ or Roderick whatever you wanna call him I don't care, we need to find out if he's ever had anything important whatever it may be."

**Frankie**: Saluting her, JJ stood next to him laughing his ass off, "We understand our mission SIR!"

**Parker**: "Good now everyone not in a group come with me." She started walking away.

**Wyatt**: "Uh Park, what are we supposed to do? I mean the others have spells, potions and research, but us, we don't have anything,"

**Parker**: "You get to go to the underworld do a little recon, why do you think I put Damian in your group? He's the cop! And he's old."

**Damian**: Just shakes his head.

**Chris**: "So underworld?"

**Linn**: "Yup,"

**Bianca**: Looking back at Wyatt, "Oh great,"

**Wyatt**: "Fun,"

They shimmered out, and orbed out. Emma, David, JJ, and Frankie rushed for the book, the spell group slowly walked to the basement for some peace and quiet while the potions group just stayed put and started to make a ingredient list.

Parker walked into the kitchen and turned back to her Aunts, Uncles, mom, dad, Mel, Pacey, and Hazel they were the only ones not in a group.

**Mel**: "So what do you have in mind for the rest of us?"

**Parker**: "That all depends."

**Pacey**: "On what?"

**Parker**: "How far the parents are willing to let me take this plan."

**Piper**: "What do you have in mind?"

**Phoebe**: Wished her sister hadn't asked that.

-Next Scene-

-When Parker was splitting everyone into groups-

_Hazel knew she should have been paying attention, but her mind pulled her away. Or at least her powers pulled her away. She was back in the dark or at least now she knew it as the Manor in the future. But this time, she was standing in a room that held pink and purple, Riley was looking down at a girl who had long black hair and a pale complexion. The young girl had a fresh gash on her face, and was stirring in her sleep._

_**Riley**__: Stared down at her with pain in his eyes, he sat down on her bed and shook her gently to wake her up, "Come on, Alexis, wake up for me, will you bud?"_

_**Alexis**__: Moans in her sleep, "Mommy,"_

_**Riley**__: Shut his eyes almost in desperation, "Alexis, come on, its me, dad."_

_**Alexis**__: Opened her eyes fast, fear and shame in her light blue eyes, "Dad?" She looks around the room, "Why?"_

_**Riley**__: "You woke up your brother; he came to tell me you were having a rough dream."_

_**Alexis**__: Pulling away from him, "I'm fine,"_

_**Riley**__: Trying to pull her closer to him, "I love you, you know that right? Ace,"_

_**Alexis**__: Pulling her knees up to her chest, "You haven't called me Ace in years."_

_**Riley**__: He sends her a smile, "I can't help myself."_

_**Alexis**__: She doesn't return it, "Dad,"_

_**Riley**__: Touches her hand, "Just tell me what's wrong Ace."_

_**Alexis**__: She looks down, away from his loving eyes that send pain rushing through her soul, "I can't dad, you'll get mad."_

_**Riley**__: Lifts her chin up so he can see her eyes, that remind him so much of his wife's, "That's not true, Ace, nothing you could ever say or do, would make me mad, you're a daddy's girl remember?"_

_**Alexis**__: She gulps, "What happened to mom was my fault."_

_**Riley**__: Shook his head, "Ace,"_

_**Alexis**__: Jumping up almost off the bed, "You know its true!"_

_**Riley**__: Put his hands on her shoulders and guides her down to her bed again, "What I know is that, your Uncle kidnapped you, and me and your mom went on a crazy parental search for our little Ace, and when we found you, your mom made a deal so I could at least have one of my girls safe with me."_

_**Alexis**__: Shame passed in her eyes, "I should have stayed with Uncle Ryan and Uncle Angel."_

_**Riley**__: Shaking his head, he thought that he should have been the one to stay, hell he would have been the one to stay, but Hazel threw it in his face that she couldn't teleport and Alexis was in no shape to shimmer, hell she couldn't even stand, "That wasn't your choice."_

_**Alexis**__: "But mom shouldn't be there, she's part of the thirteen."_

_**Riley**__: Sighs, "What have I told you kids about worrying about that stupid thing?"_

_**Alexis**__: "Not to,"_

_**Riley**__: He touches her shoulder, "That's right, you up here alone and not telling me what's wrong is seeming like your worrying about things we can't change, and I just won't have that, your mom did what she did to save you, Ace and she damn well meant for you to be living your life, so I don't wanna here this crap from your cousin Luke about how you're shutting out your best buddy, got it?"_

_**Alexis**__: "Luke's a moron."_

_**Riley**__: Lets out a soft chuckle, "Give the guy some credit, his father is a moron too, the only brains he's got are from his mom and B isn't a genius either."_

_**Bianca**__: Walking into the room, she looks older but she's ageing good, her blonde hair was longer and tied up into a pony tail, her blue eyes sparkled as well, "Well thanks for that, Coop, I really appreciate when someone with the IQ of shit for nothing, says I'm stupid." She sits next to Alexis, "Hey, Alex you okay?"_

_**Alexis**__: "Yea, Aunt B I'm okay."_

_**Bianca**__: "Good you cannot believe my son, he's annoying when his buddy in crime isn't talking to him."_

_**Alexis**__: "I know, I didn't mean to take out my pain out on, LC."_

_**Wyatt**__: Walks into the room, ageing has done him good too, he had his blonde hair held up in a small ponytail and his eyes now are a lighter blue, and they hold wisdom in them, "Ah, Alex, you can do damn well as you please for all I care, hell you wanna kick his short ass, just tell me and your Uncle Chris and we'll hold him down for you."_

_**Bianca**__: Stands up to glare at Wyatt, but this glare wasn't like the one they did in the present this glare held love in it, "Ah can it, Wy, you damn well know you'll be crying a storm if he were to get hurt."_

_**Wyatt**__: "He's my little Lucifer, I kinda like having him around."_

_**Mel**__: Now walks into the room, she had long brown hair and she's wearing glasses her light blue eyes held a hint of dark in them, "Wyatt, how many times do I have to tell you, to stop calling my nephew Lucifer? Its hard as it is to get the little demons we call our children to stop calling him that, and here you go calling him it as if it was his name."_

_**Wyatt**__: "B protect me from the mean short person."_

_**Bianca**__: "Oh no I'm not getting in the middle of Piper Jr's temper."_

_**Mel**__: "God damn it I'm not that much like my mother!"_

_**Alexis**__: Laughs, "Aw come on, Aunt Mel you're like a mini Grandma Piper."_

_**Lex**__: "Ay she speaks," Walks into the room shaking his head and looks at the people in his age group, "We send in B to get Riley, and then Wyatt goes to get B, then we send in Piper Jr. and now I have to come to get Piper Jr. too."_

_**Mel**__: Hands on her hips giving them the best Piper stare down that only Piper herself or Mel could pull off, "Will you people quit calling me, Piper JR!"_

_They all laugh because at that second she looks so like Piper._

_**Wyatt**__: "Sorry can't help you there, Mel, I mean you went back to being brown haired dude, you just look like mom."_

_**Mel**__: "Note to self re-dye my hair blonde."_

_**Riley**__: "Come get me for what?"_

_**Wyatt**__: "Another boring, thirteen meeting, brought to you by your sister the pain in the ass."_

_**Bianca**__: "Silver isn't that bad."_

_**Riley**__: Shakes his head, looks back to his little girl with love in his eyes, "You going to be okay if I go?"_

_**Alexis**__: "Yea, daddy I'll be fine."_

_**Riley**__: "Okay," He kisses her forehead, "Try to get some sleep okay?"_

_**Alexis**__: "Okay Daddy,"_

_They walk out of the room._

_**Riley**__: "So tell me the truth?"_

_**Lex**__: His face harden, "We're breaking Hazel out, tonight."_

_**Riley**__: "I had a feeling you were going to say that."_

Hazel blinked god her powers were fucking her up majorly. On the bright side, her and Riley made pretty good-looking kids.

-Next Scene-

Wyatt's group was walking through the Underworld, Wyatt and Bianca were standing side by side, both were too stubborn to talk to each other. Chris and Linn were in the rear of the group flirting like five year olds. While Damian was in the middle of the group, trying really hard not to yell at them all.

**Damian**: Walking between Wyatt and Bianca, "So any ideas about what the hell we're looking for?"

**Bianca**: "Roderick,"

**Wyatt**: "Anything demonic,"

**Damian**: "Oh,"

**Chris**: "So, I you know, just acted like nothing."

**Linn**: "Oh and then after your students had that mutiny?"

**Chris**: "Well I had a conversation with my dad, were he told me to stop giving six tests everyday."

**Linn**: Laughs, "God Chris, you're just like Mr. Wolf."

**Chris**: "I'm not that bad, I at least let them cheat, you don't see B doing that."

**Linn**: "That's because B has a stick up her ass."

**Bianca**: "Those two make me sick,"

**Wyatt**: "I know right how can they be so blind?"

**Bianca**: "Right!"

Damian looked shocked, like they had room to talk! He shook his head and walked back to Linn and Chris leaving Wyatt and Bianca to talk about their blind brother and sister.

**Damian**: "Any ideas about what demon is after you?"

**Linn**: "Who told you?"

**Damian**: "The wind talks, and Parker knows all."

**Chris**: Shook his head, his hair moving with it, "I knew she knew."

**Linn**: "It's just some lower level Demon."

**Chris**: "We could take care of him if you want."

**Wyatt**: Turns back to his brother, "We're in a group Chris."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt's right we should stick together."

**Chris**: "We don't need all four of us for recon."

**Linn**: "And it'd only be like a second."

They all turned to look back at Damian. He started to laugh, and just started to walk away.

**Everyone**: "DAMIAN GET BACK HERE!"

**Damian**: To himself, "I'm going to kill Parker." Shaking his head, "Whom I kidding I love to damn much to ever hurt her," He laughs to, "I'll just strangle her with love, yea that'll work,"

-Next Scene-

The spells group was looking back at each other. All looking lost. Silver tapped her pen on her lap trying to come up with a spell. Grace was sitting on Ryan's lap looking down well glaring down at the paper and pen almost willing it to write something. Ryan was looking down to his watch. Why did his littlest sister think of more ways to torment him? Maybe this was payback for not being around her. While Dean was writing rapidly.

**Dean**: "I think I got one," They all turned eagerly to him, "Okay, 'spurn from hate, vile wretch, bid you farewell, you vindictive wretch?" He looks up from the paper, "Huh?"

**Silver**: Shakes her head, "I'm going to kill Parker, she damn well knows we're all a bunch of cupids."

**Dean**: "So do you like it?"

**Ryan**: "It's a great spell, Dean,"

**Grace**: Trying to spare his feelings, "Its just not going to work."

**Silver**: "Because we need more history on him, he's powerful so we have to use history as an upper hand."

**Ryan**: "How about we just use a power of three spell, and be done with it?"

**Silver**: "If mom were to walk in she'd yell at you and your laziness."

**Ryan**: "Its not my fault I'm lazy, you damn well know I hate witch magic, I hate everything about it!"

**Silver**: Rolls her eyes, "Watch, Ryan your kids are going to just like Parker."

**Ryan**: Smiling, knowing how to get back at Silver, "Well I'd rather they be like her than you."

**Silver**: "Oh you little!"

Dean shares a look with Grace. What the hell had they fall in love with? Oh right Halliwells.

-Next Scene-

Meanwhile in the research group David was on the web looking up any Roderick Jaysons. He wasn't having any luck. Emma was had orbed to the Elders to see if she could find anything with them. Frankie was tossing his pencil back and forth. JJ was looking through demonic circles.

**Frankie**: "Any luck?"

**David**: "None, its like he never steps out of the fucking Underworld."

**JJ**: "Oh while me I've got stories and stories about him," They both turn to look back at him, "When he was younger how young it doesn't say, but he killed his mom, he had a brother, Alec, who I think Mel and the others took care of."

**David**: "And they didn't invite me, how dare they."

**Frankie**: Stops a laugh from leaving his lips, "Funny, D, anything else Jay?"

**JJ**: Looks up to his best friend, "Frank, I don't call you, Frank so don't call me Jay."

**Frankie**: "You just called me Frank."

**JJ**: "And you called me, Jay."

**David**: "God you two remind me of me and Max, always fighting over stupid shit, but always around for when it counts."

He stood up and looked out to the window. JJ looked at his older brother, he can see the pain that he feels just by the way he's standing.

**Frankie**: "So Emma? She a good kisser?"

JJ laughs while David shakes his head, but still grateful to be pulled away from his thoughts of his brother.

-Next Scene-

The potion group was looking down to a pot that sat in front of them all. Lex had just thrown in some birds' wings, while Bella was just staring back to Emily and Hank. Nix was looking through her list as if to see what was next.

**Bella**: Talking about Hank and Emily, "Are they always like this?"

**Lex**: "Yea, it sickens me."

**Emily**: "You should talk, you and Nix are what just friends?"

**Bella**: Looks back to Nix who turns red.

**Nix**: "Hank tell your girlfriend to zip her lid!"

**Hank**: "No can do, she scares me."

**Nix**: "I'll show you fear!"

**Emily**: "Nix, come on, its just Bella, what's she going to do?"

**Bella**: "Hey, I'll have you know me and Hank have history."

**Hank**: "I said I was sorry, okay, Bell I thought you were your sister."

**Emily**: "She knows that Hank, she likes playing with you."

**Bella**: "So uhm, is Pacey still single?"

**Nix**: Laughs now, "Oh yea,"

**Bella**: She laughs almost, "Really,"

Nix Lex Hank and Emily give each other looks. They can't help but see relief in her eyes.

**Lex**: "Why do you ask?"

**Bella**: "No reason,"

**Hank**: "You sure you don't have a thing for a younger Halliwell?"

**Bella**: "I have no idea what you speak of."

**Emily**: nods to herself, "Of course you don't."

It looked like they had found their next project.

-Next Scene-

Parker was leading her group into another demonic bar. This was the same bar that she always saw Gabriel in who she was in fact looking for, she hadn't seen him since she told him she wasn't going to look in further to the future, and she found it odd that she hadn't seen him after that. He was always around her in some manner but nope she hadn't seen him in a good long time.

**Hazel**: "Can I just say, Parker you have balls?"

**Pacey**: laughs, "Only for Parker do they let her do whatever she wants."

**Parker**: Is looking around, "That's not why they let us come," She looks to the bartender who nods to her, "My mom doesn't want to be around me much."

**Mel**: Not having heard Parker, "Any reason we're in this place?"

**Parker**: "You're just about to find that out," She walks over to the bartender, they follow, "Hey,"

**Bartender**: "You're lookin' for your friend he ain't in here."

**Parker**: "Know the reason why?"

**Bartender**: "Haven't you heard he pissed off the wrong demon?"

**Parker**: "That's just like Gab."

**Mel**: "Who did he piss off?"

**Bartender**: "Roderick," He hands someone their drink, and he looks back to them, and their shocked faces, "You're friend, might as well be dead." He walks away.

**Parker**: Walks back to him, "When did he do that?"

**Bartender**: "Not long ago, a week maybe," She hadn't seen him, and it had been a week, "Just shimmered down here asked for a drink and ended up on the ground seconds later."

**Hazel**: "Why didn't anyone stop it?"

**Bartender**: "We like Pierce and all, but, we're lower level demons, we're not about to go after that bastard for nothing or no one."

**Parker**: "You should have, you damn well the times that Gabriel risked his life you people."

**Bartender**: "I do regret not helping, but I have a family to think about."

**Parker**: "And Gabriel? Don't you think someone's missing him?"

**Bartender**: "I knew you'd come, you're the only one that cares, you're the only one, he ever spoke highly of," They all tensed up, "Why do you think you're able to walk into this place as if nothing? Or walk out? Hell throw a punch and live? Hell breathe our same air and drink our beer?" He nods his head and puts his hand over Parker's closed fist, "Besides, little Halliwell, we have a common enemy, and you're not going to go after a bunch of lower levels when you want the big bastard."

**Parker**: Eyes darken and Hazel and Pacey could have sworn they burned dark blue, "Then tell me," Raising her eye brow, "How do we find Roderick?"

**Bartender**: "Oh finding him that's easy," He looks back to her sadly, "Killing him that's a whole other story,"

**Parker**: "Don't worry I'll get rid of him _this time_."

Parker didn't know it, but those words said so much to Pacey. Because 'this time', was more than just this future it was also about the last one. And he damn well knew by the look in her eyes, she wasn't fucking joking this time. She didn't take him lightly this time. And that, that made all the difference or at least he hoped so.

-Next Scene-

_Hazel wasn't glad that it happened again. More than anything she wanted to rip her hair out. This was starting to become a real pain in the ass. She shook her head and found herself not in the future manor but in the underworld instead. And the fact that she saw her future self in chains yea that didn't matter to her much. Nor did the fact that her future self had ripped up clothes and shattered bones. No what mattered to her was the fact that Ryan Victor Halliwell himself was standing in front of her future self. And rage was the main thing in his eyes. Though Hazel couldn't believe the fact that right then and there his eyes weren't their normal medium dark blue they were a real dark blue, so dark that all the white seemed to be gone._

_**Ryan**__: Wiping his bloody hands on his white shirt, "You know, Hazel you should just tell me what I want to know."_

_**Future Hazel**__: God she had sprite, "Go to hell."_

_**Ryan**__: Looks around the room, "We are in hell."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "Well then die here."_

_**Ryan**__: "You will," There was a cough in the background, and Ryan turned back to it. "Looks like you got saved," He goes to leave the room and passes the darkness of a corner in the room, "Again,"_

_Metal boots clash with the floor a switch sounding in the wind, a cloak's roughing again the floor as well, and Damian appears out of the darkness. It wasn't his long hair that shocked Hazel or all the leather that he wore. No what shocked her was the love in his light blue eyes. Blue? Her brother never had blue eyes before. Brown yes. But Blue? Never. What was this? How was this? He walks over to future Hazel and bends down to her, and has a clean wet rag in his hands. He touches her arm, she doesn't flinch or dare move, more silence fills the dark room._

_**Damian**__: His voice husky and dark yet something else in it entirely, "You shouldn't fight with him."_

_**Future Hazel**__: Says nothing._

_**Damian**__: Knowing this was how it was going to be it was always the same with her, "He doesn't want to hurt you, Ha.,"_

_**Future Hazel**__: "When?"_

_**Damian**__: Waves his hand at the chains that bind her, "Now," They disappear he catches her before she falls._

_**Future Hazel**__: She looks up to her older brother, and a sad smile fills her face. "Is there anything you want me to say?"_

_**Damian**__: He was going to say no but the words left his lips, and he was fighting so hard to stop them, but they found a crack and they fell out, "Tell our parents I'm sorry."_

_**Future Hazel**__: Almost begging, "You could come back with us."_

_**Damian**__: Looks down, "No I couldn't, not while the monster that kills my beloved, runs this wretched land."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "But, D,"_

_**Damian**__: "You must go, they are here, and they will not wait for they know you might be dead."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "We'll save you too."_

_**Damian**__: "Don't promise things you cannot do, my time is at an end, he shall kill me for this."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "He didn't kill you when you let Wyatt escape."_

_**Damian**__: "That is because, Wyatt is thy only one he fears, him and Mel," He tears up, "She should have been among them, the ones that he hated, my beloved should have."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "We're going to find a way to save Parker."_

_**Damian**__: "I hope you shall, but I don't want you to promise anything."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "Then I shall promise this, we'll see each other again, okay?"_

_**Damian**__: "Yes, sister we shall. Where the sun shines and night never last, where even the stars get to sleep,"_

_**Future Hazel**__: "I wasn't talking about the afterlife,"_

_**Damian**__: "Who says I was?"_

_Riley and the other Halliwells ran into the room. Lex's eyes looked shocked to see Damian was that close to their sister. But all Damian did was move out of Hazel's way, and for a second, Lex could see the older brother that gave him his nickname, that taught him how to fight, that taught him how to be strong. But just as it had come, it vanished from his eyes. Future Hazel almost ran to Riley's awaiting arms._

_**Riley**__: "God I missed you."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "I love you,"_

_**Hank**__: There was a battle scar on his face, right where his left eye should have been was instead a slash that left his eye full white, "We need to go now."_

_**Damian**__: "You can orb from here, he shall not look for you."_

_**Silver**__: Had black hair and her blue eyes held anger and yet hints of pain, "Come with us."_

_**Damian**__: "My place is here, my time is done," They all nodded their eyes and orbed/hearted/Starred/shimmered out. Leaving Damian to tear up and look up to the sky, "Soon, my beloved we shall be reunited, soon my love," He looks straight at Hazel as if he knew she was there, "Soon, Parker, I shall meet your same fate. Soon I shall rest, just like those beloved stars that you loved so much,"_

-Next Scene-

Wyatt and Bianca were walking in the back of the group this time. Both had on pissed off faces. They knew that right now they weren't doing what Parker told them to do. And even though they wanted a fight instead of walking around and just looking at what everyone was doing, they couldn't help but hope to find that bastard that was messing with Linn. But the only problem was they were going against the plan. And they hadn't gone against a plan since before Luke was born. So this brought back happier and yet still painful memories of them when they were younger. Chris and Linn were in the front now, and they were chatting away the seconds, trying to think of a place Linn's demon would be. Linn had only seen this demon in the nighttime, after work. She thanked god that it didn't waltz into her job when all the mortals were around her trying to vanquish him would kinda bring some kind of questioning, especially when she just conjured an athame out of the thin air. While Damian was in the middle again considering if killing Parker would be the best way to get her see that he didn't want to be stuck with the two clueless couples, though he damn well knew that he couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt Parker, he loved her, so the only thing he would do was just start to complain and in which he'd get what he'd want out of that.

**Chris**: "So let me get this straight, he just attacks you while you're coming out of work."

**Linn**: "Pretty much,"

**Damian**: "Question," They stop walking and turn back to him, "Uhm seeing as he's a demon that attacks in the mortal world why are we in the demonic one?"

**Wyatt**: "Because we wanna catch him off guard."

**Bianca**: "Besides he's a demon he has to come home sometime."

**Linn**: "The bars,"

**Wyatt**: "What about them?"

**Linn**: "Well, he'd often smelled like liquor."

**Chris**: "Then to the bars we shall go,"

They walked into the same bar that Parker had been not that long ago that hour, and walked to the bartender. He took one look at them and shook his head.

**Bartender**: "Just like I told your cousin, I don't really know where Roderick stays all I know it is that, he's thrown room is on the other side of town."

**Chris**: "What are you talking about?"

**Bartender**: "You're not looking for Roderick, because he took Peirce?"

**Damian**: "He what?"

**Bartender**: "I'm guessing you didn't know."

**Bianca**: "Why would he take Peirce?"

**Bartender**: "Just like I told your young cousin, he just saw Peirce, as a threat."

**Linn**: "Thanks for the info," She turns back to the others, "My demon can, wait, we need to get back to the manor, right now."

They orbed and shimmered out.

-Next Scene-

Parker hearted into the kitchen and literally walked into a pace. While the others boomed and starred into it.

**Coop**: "Guys? What are you doing back so early?"

**Parker**: Mumbled something under her breath.

**Prue**: Looks over to her son, "Translator?"

**Pacey**: Sighs, "We just found out, that Roderick has someone of ours."

They all looked up to them now.

**Eva**: "Who does he have?"

**Hazel**: "Gabriel,"

**Paige**: "Fuck,"

**Henry**: "What are you going to do?"

**Parker**: Stops pacing and turns to look back at her Uncle, "There's only on thing we can do."

Hank Emily Lex Nix and Bella walked into the room, they held a vile in their hands. It was pure white.

**Mel**: "What's that?"

**Emily**: "On the safe side, it's the only thing we could come up with."

**Bella**: "We tested it on a demon and let's just say, it was acidy."

**Parker**: "Did he feel pain?"

**Nix**: Rubs the back of her neck, she can see something's wrong in her youngest cousins eyes, "Oh yea, a lot of it."

**Lex**: Looks over at his sister, "What's up, what did you guys learn?"

**Hazel**: "Nothing good, Lex, Roderick,"

Wyatt and the others orbed and shimmered in.

**Chris**: "Has Gabriel,"

**Emily**: "What?"

**Hank**: "How's that possible?"

**Linn**: "Don't know,"

**Pacey**: Looks over to his older cousins, "How do you know?"

**Wyatt**: "We had a chat with the bartender at Gab's normal hang out."

**Bella**: "What are we going to do?"

**Parker**: "Can I see that?" Hank hands her the potion, "How many more of these did you make?"

**Hank**: "Enough for all of us in this room except the parents."

**Parker**: Nods to herself, "Good,"

**Pacey**: "Park?"

**Damian**: "What do you have in mind?"

**Parker**: "We have to go save Gabriel."

**Phoebe**: "Parker no,"

**Coop**: "Same thing that your mother just Paige,"

**Parker**: Looks up to them now, almost confused, "I'm sorry?"

**Coop**: "Parker you can't go and risk your life for."

**Parker**: "For what! DAD, this isn't just some random innocent, this is Gabriel, what do you expect me to do? Let him die down there?"

**Phoebe**: "It's the only thing you can do."

**Parker**: Shaking her head, "Let me get this straight, you've been ignoring me, for the past fucking day, and I'm okay with that, hell you were so into ignoring me that you literally let me go down to the Underworld," Pointing to the ground, "And look for Roderick, but now that one of my close friends is being tortured to death you wanna butt in?" She shakes her head, "I DON'T THINK So!"

**Piper**: Trying to calm down Parker, she can see her temper started to get ready to explode, "Paige,"

**Parker**: "No you're all going to listen and you're all going to get what I'm about to say." They all looked back at her, "One, I'm twenty-one and yea I know I'm the youngest here except for Frankie and JJ in that order, but I'll be damned if you two can think that because you don't approve that I won't do what I see is right. Gabriel had my back so many fucking times when I was pissed off at Pacey, or I just damn right couldn't even look at Damian and we'd talk it out and we'd see the good side to everything, so you can't just tell me that I'm risking my life for a useless demon when Gabriel wasn't just a demon to me to any of us." She looks back to Pacey, "Who showed you how to talk to a woman that's not named Halliwell?" She looks over to Hank and Emily, "And who fucking helped me get you two dating! I'll tell you, it starts with a 'G' and ends with a 'abriel'! Hell don't even get me started on anyone else," She looks over to her mother, "So I can't mom, it's not who I am to stand in any back ground and you sure as hell didn't raise me to back down from anyone, whether that be a good thing or a bad thing only time will tell but one thing is for sure, I have to do this, I know you're afraid that I could die, but I can't I WON'T stand by when my friend is being tortured because of me, I can't stand for it, and I won't, so I want you to understand that I'm going and there's nothing that's going to stop that."

**Phoebe**: "Parker," Turns back to her mother, she can see the fear in her eyes, "Here, I've been waiting for your twenty-second birthday, but you're going to need this now more than ever."

**Parker**: Looks down to the athames in her mother's hand, they weren't just any old athames they were her mother's personal favorite ones, the ones that Valentine gave her, she herself just didn't know that part of the story of the athames, "Mom?"

**Phoebe**: "You're going to need the best, if you wanna save Gabriel," It hurt so much to say that, but she saw the look in Parker's light green eyes, the same look that only Valentine could have, "I'm proud of you Paige."

**Parker**: Nods her head, too shocked to talk.

**Wyatt**: Sees that if no one pulls Parker away they'll end up being there forever, "Come on, don't we have a Gabriel to go save?"

**Parker**: Nods, "We do,"

They all get in a large clump and orb out.

**Coop**: Walks up to Phoebe and puts his arms around her, "I know how hard that must have been for you."

**Phoebe**: "It wasn't hard Coop, it was downright painful."

**Coop**: "She isn't Valentine."

**Phoebe**: "Then why do I feel… like I'm losing her just like we did Valentine?"

**Coop**: "We won't,"

**Phoebe**: "Promise?"

**Coop**: "With my life,"

-Next Scene-

**Gabriel**: Shook his head. He couldn't believe that he had been this stupid, he always checked to see if it was safe, why had be not done what he always used to do before shimmering into the bar? Oh right, he was used to it being safe, and for that he was going to die now. His neck cracked up he wished he could rub it, but his hands were chained up, he couldn't even cough without feeling the weight of the chains holding him down. He hoped that someone hell even if it was Hank, would come and help save him, but deep down he had his doubts, he just had a feeling that things couldn't end well and even though he didn't want to think about it, he knew that he wasn't going to luck out, not this time, there wasn't going to be five seconds left in the game and they weren't going to get there on time it just wasn't possible, no matter how much he wished it. He knew that he was going to die that night and even though he didn't want to, he already came to peace with that. "I'm so sorry."

**A woman**: Looks down at him, "Its okay, you did what you could,"

**Gabriel**: Looks up to see Future Grace standing before him, "I should have told her about Ryan."

**Future Grace**: Touches his bloody face, "You couldn't even if you wanted to we couldn't."

**Gabriel**: "She should know."

**Future Grace**: "Don't worry, I have someone working on it."

**Gabriel**: "What's going to happen now?"

**Future Grace**: "They're going to try and save you."

**Gabriel**: "Why try… when I'm already gone?"

**Future Grace**: "You still bleed and breathe, there's still hope."

**Gabriel**: "I'm going to die here Grace, and I'm okay with that."

**Future Grace**: "Well I'm not."

**Gabriel**: "Then I guess it's just too bad, you can't do anything but watch."

**Future Grace**: "Yes it is," She hearted out.

**Roderick**: Walks into the room, "They'll be here soon."

**Gabriel**: "Why don't you just kill me now, save them the pain, they already hate you."

**Roderick**: "But I want them to feel this, not just see it," He stabbed Gabriel with an athame, in the chest, causing more blood to spill, "They'll be here soon."

**Gabriel**: Breathing was started to slowly stop, "She's going to have fun killing you."

**Roderick**: "There's always next time." His eyes shined as if he knew something that they didn't, and in fact he did know something that they didn't.

-Next Scene-

Parker was the one in front while the others just stared at her back. They could see how tense she was. Her emotions were all over the place, and her temper wasn't under control. Anything could set her off. That's why when she stopped walking, they all prayed it was just so she could tie her shoe or something, but when they all walked up to her, and they all laid eyes on Roderick, standing there, still in the clothes that he had almost killed Gabriel in they all sent him a warning glare, he wasn't just about to go against Halliwells he was about to go against pissed the fuck off Halliwells and that was like going up against the Gods.

**Roderick**: "So glad you could join us."

**Parker**: "Where is he?"

**Roderick**: "Hanging around,"

**Parker**: "You better not have touched him."

**Roderick**: "As my clothes tell you, I did more than touch him, I destroyed him."

**Pacey**: "Not possible, Gabriel has heart like no other."

**Roderick**: "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

**Mel**: "Roderick, give him back to us."

**Roderick**: "For you my Queen," He snapped his fingers and Gabriel fell to the ground, right on top of the athame pushing it in further. Parker went to help him but, Roderick pulled him closer to himself, "No, no, no, bad Halliwell, I thought you knew how we played this game."

Parker didn't say anything she only met Gabriel's glassy eyes, she could see the life in them literally being sucked away.

**Wyatt**: "How about we make a deal?"

**Roderick**: "I'm not making any deals with you, this is between me, Parker, and Mel."

**Mel**: "Well then, let's make a deal, we won't kill you and you'll give us back Gabriel."

**Roderick**: "I don't like that deal let's make another."

**Parker**: "We don't have time for games! You psychotic son of a psycho! Give me back Gabriel and we won't make your death that painful."

**Roderick**: "I like you, you're truthful, but no matter what Parker, you know damn well I'm not going to die tonight hell the only one that will."

**Parker**: "I'm tired of your crap," She raised her hand which held the potion, to throw it at him, "You're time is through now."

**Roderick**: "You could throw it at me, but the only one that will be killed will be Gabriel."

**Parker**: Shares a look with Hank, "I don't think so."

**Hank**: "Gabriel!" He yelled the name and tried to telekinetic-orb Gabriel to him, he was having trouble, "I said Gabriel!"

**Nix**: Could see her brother's power wasn't working, she raised her arms as well, "Gabriel,"

**Wyatt**: "They need help,"

**Chris**: "Oh yea,"

They walked over to their cousins and put their arms out to get Gabriel too, slowly orbs were surrounding him.

**Roderick**: "Oh now the fun begins," He waved his hand and sent Hank, Nix, Chris, and Wyatt into the wall, making them all fall back, "Looks like you're down a few," He threw a fireball at Lex but Hazel jumped in the way, "Oh there goes another,"

**Parker**: Shares a look with Pacey and Mel, "NOW!"

They rushed to Roderick and Gabriel, but were pushed back, they all got up and ran to them again, this time getting closer and closer.

**Bianca**: "We gotta do something."

**Linn**: "Shit,"

She saw the other demons shimmer into the room.

**Damian**: "Well, I guess time for some fun," He shape shifted into 'Angel' his hair turned into raven jet hair, his eyes are still brown and the only thing that shows he's still Damian. His face has weird ancient writing all over it and the color of his skin is now green with patches of blue in it. "Showtime," He throws a charged up energy ball at a pack of demons that were trying to get to the passed out Halliwells.

**Emily**: Jumped and kicked a demon in the gut, "We have to get the others to wake up."

**Bella**: Smiles slightly to herself, "Oh that just sounds like a thing for me to do." She runs to go help her friends up.

**Linn**: "I hate demons."

**Demon**: "Ay, Linn I knew I'd find you here."

**Linn**: "YOU!"

**Bianca**: Throwing at energy ball at some demons, "Kill now, yell later!"

**Mel**: Looking back to her family fighting the demons, "Okay, we have to do a hail-Mary pass."

**Parker**: Smirked, "I just got a plan," She turns to Pacey, "Use your orb thing, we have to distract Roderick."

**Pacey**: "Okay," He sends orb-balls at Roderick one of them hits Roderick's hand and soon Roderick's hand disappears and lands next to Chris. "Ew," Parker now took off and threw her potion at Roderick's bleeding hand, "Mel," Mel ran to Gabriel and starts to pull him back, "Here, let me," Pacey grabs Gabriel, "Come on, Gab, lets go buddy."

**Mel**: Looks back she sees all the demons that are still shimmering into the room, her eyes turn light-light blue and fire comes out of her hands, she raises her hands and starts to burn the demons up. "Die you bastards die."

**Roderick**: Looks back at Parker with hatred in his eyes, "Nice,"

**Parker**: "I try," She pulls out her mother's athame and cuts his robe, "Come on, you wanted me, well here I am."

**Roderick**: Pulling an athame out, "Yes here you are."

They start to get into an athame fight, Parker tries to cut him again, but he this time cuts her wrist, she doesn't groan or stop, she just kicks his knee and then spins and uses her power to make ice and throws chunks at him, hitting him right in the chest and sending him to the ground. He quickly gets up and throws a fireball at her shoulder she moves and it hits the wall behind her. He yells and rushes her, knocking her to the ground with him on top of her. She sends a bolt at his head but he moved out of the way just in the nick of time. He goes to punch her but she kicks him in the gut, and reaches for her mother's athame, grabbed it and stabbing him in his left eye.

**Roderick**: "AHHHHH!"

**Parker**: Gets up, now and rushes him, sending punches at him from all sides, he can't block them all and Parker sends on into his rib cage. "Come, on, is that all you got!"

**Roderick**: Laughs, and pulls out the athame, and throws it at, Pacey, "I got more," Parker runs to Pacey and pushes him to the ground. "Oh little Halliwell," The demons start backing away form everyone, "You don't know who you're messing with." Wyatt and the others wake up, Chris looks down at the hand next to him, he makes a gross face but orbs the hand to the manor, "You're all going to die Just like your friend."

**Parker**: Doesn't dare look down at Gabriel, "And you don't know who you're fucking with, I don't know who gave you the idea to go after my family, and my friends, but one thing is for sure," She steps up to him, "You're going to regret it."

All of them that were holding the potions threw them at him. Causing a cloud of smoke to fill the room and a scream as well, Parker didn't dare take her eyes off the smoke, but when it cleared, their he stood, in bloody ripped up robes, smirking. But this time there was more blood on them, and the new added blood was him. They were so close.

**Roderick**: "Better luck next time," He flames out.

**Parker**: Closes her eyes in anger, she looks down to Gabriel, his eyes are open, "Gab,"

**Pacey**: Trying to pull her back, "Park,"

**Parker**: Ignores him and bends down to Gabriel's aid, "Are you okay?"

**Gabriel**: Smiles to Parker a weak smile, "Hey, P,"

**Parker**: "You're going to be okay, kay?"

**Gabriel**: "You gotta listen to me P, you gotta kill him like you killed his pop, Park, it's the only way."

**Parker**: "But I don't remember killing his father, please Gab, just hold on, we can get someone to heal you."

**Gabriel**: "You know as well as I do, that ain't going to happen."

**Parker**: "Gab,"

**Gabriel**: His eyes were closing, "You're in good hands Park."

**Parker**: "No please,"

**Gabriel**: "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do, I was already dead." He gasped for air but it seemed as if it was caught in his throat, and he shook violently, and soon fire was around him.

**Parker**: Looks up to the sky, "NO! you Owe him this, don't you dare let his soul be forever in that rotten place you OWE HIM THIS!"

The fire stopped, and instead a white light hit Gabriel's body. It shined so bright that it caused all of them to have to look away. But soon it disappeared, as did Gabriel's body.

**Parker**: "God,"

**Damian**: Rushed to Parker and held her in his arms, "Its okay, you did everything you could, Park, you did everything you could."

**Parker**: Eyes held anger and pain, "No, Damian, no I didn't."

To be continued in chapter two coming soon next week!

Okay well yea I know that was a shocker because I didn't even see that coming and yea I feel bad about killing Gab but yea I think it hasn't hit me yet, so I guess sorry about that. Well please review even though I know I pissed you off, by not updating and I repeat I'm very sorry about that! So please review and I plan to get the chapter 2 up next week but I'm going to try sooner!


	31. Chapter 2: Death knows no breeds

AN: Sorry about updating this late, but blame it on my internet I did and I even got into a yelling match with my computer it was not pretty.

**Chapter 2: Death knows no breeds**

**Phoebe**: Was pacing around the room, it had been two hours and the kids weren't back yet and that truly worried her. "We never took this long."

**Piper**: Was on her other side pacing as well, "I know right, it should only take an hour tops."

**Paige**: Was sitting on the sofa next to Henry, "Uhm sisters, I hate to tell you this, but we wouldn't just take an hour." They stop pacing and turn to look back at her. "Well we didn't,"

**Prue**: Who's sitting on Paige's other side and next to Andy, nods her head, "Yea, we would always take like five ho— uhm I mean six hour— you know what almost a whole a day, we would always leave the guys worrying, I have no idea what you're two are talking about."

**Leo**: Waving off his wife and sister-in-laws pacing passion, "Ah Prue, just let them be, they need to pace it's who they've become since they had the kids."

**Piper**: Shaking her head, "Not true, it's who I have become since Wyatt joined the army."

**Eva**: Rolls her eyes, "Are we going to have this conversation again? I told you Piper he told me in confidence."

**Lyn**: Folding her arms over her chest, "Yea it wasn't pretty."

**Frank**: Shaking his head, "I told him it was a bad idea, but you try telling a Halliwell boy, child or anything that goes with Halliwell not to do something and…"

**Derek**: Pounding his right fist with his left hand, "Bam, they go and do it just because you tell them not to."

**Leo**: Nods his head, "Yea, I knew she was going to kill him."

**Piper**: She stops pacing and glares back to them, "Wait a minute you all knew before me?"

**Andy**: He couldn't help but chuckle, "He was worried you were going to kill him."

**Piper**: "I'm not surprised that Andrew over there knew, you practically spoiled the boy."

**Prue**: Shaking her head at her sister, "Like you can talk you did the same thing to Parker."

**Coop**: Nodding his head over to Henry, "She's not the only one."

**Ryan**: Looking back to his cousin as she sat next to David, "You know, I've noticed this, bring them all together and they make hell."

**Emma**: Smiling, "Ah Ry you just figured that out?"

Suddenly someone orbed in front of them.

**Piper**: Her best motherly face on, "Oh now, you kids better have a good reason as to why it took you so long!"

Though to their surprised standing there in normal non elder clothes was Max. A smile firmly on his worn out face. He looked a lot older than he should, but still his smile made him look young as well. His normally brown hair had hints of gray in it, while his dark green eyes held nothing but the same ageless look they used to have.

**J.J.**: Looking up to his long lost brother always amazed and shocked, "Max?"

**Max**: Sent his little brother a nod, "Heya, Shrimp," David, took one look at him and shook his head, he got up and left the room muttering things to himself, Emma slowly gets up and goes after him, "Guess I pissed off, Duck huh pop?" He glanced at both a shocked Billie and Julian, "Well don't all come welcoming me at once now."

**Billie**: Stays next to Julian she doesn't want to move or blink for fear that he might just disappear, "It's good to see you Max."

**Max**: He sends her a smile, "It's good to be seen by you mom."

**Julian**: "Why is that?" Max threw him a confused look, "That we can see you now?"

**J.J.**: Knew that his brother David got his father's temper, "Dad,"

**Julian**: Waving off his youngest son's worry, "No, I just wanna know what has brought him back to Earth, when nothing ever has before."

**Max**: Nods he can read the pain in his father's eyes, "Gabriel," He turns his green eyes now to his Aunts Piper and Phoebe, who stop pacing just to look back at him, "Is dead,"

Before anyone of them could comprehend what he had just said, in orbed/starred/shimmered/hearted everyone. Wyatt was close to Bianca as they looked out to the younger people that were with them. They could see the pain and the frustration in Chris and Linn's eyes. They could see the anger in Pacey's eyes and the sadness in Hazel and Bella's eyes, they were being held by Pacey. They could see the misery in Lex's eyes as he tried to calm a dejected Nix. They could see the toughness in Hank's brown eyes as Emily cracked in his arms. Mel had her eyes closed trying to calm herself down but it was slipping, and then they saw Damian as he tried to get something out of an emotionless Parker.

**Damian**: "Park, you okay?" She just stood there looking down at her bloody hands; her blood had mixed with Gabriel's, "Parker?" She looks up to his face, she gave him a slight nod but looked back down to her hands, he didn't look convinced.

**Parker**: "Why wouldn't I be fine?" She looks away from her hands, "When Gabriel's the one that's dead." She went to leave the room when she comes face to face with Max, "What are you doing here now?"

**Max**: Wanting to pull her close, god he missed her, yea he had seen her when he helped her fight Janet but she didn't really know it was really him so that didn't count, but there she was the best friend he left behind. "Parker, you did something amazing."

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes a stubborn nature coming out thick, "What was so amazing about losing a friend? About losing a battle with that son of a bitch?"

**Max**: "Gabriel's soul, Parker you saved his soul."

**Parker**: Dismissing his answer as if it was never said, "He's dead, what does his soul matter?"

**Max**: Gulping he could see this was going to be hard, "Instead of rotting away in the Wasteland he's going to…"

**Parker**: A fire in her green eyes, "Rot away in the Heavens."

**Max**: Looking back at her shocked, didn't she know what she had done was something that had never been done before? Did she not care that she had just done the impossible? "Parker,"

**Parker**: "What Max? What do you want me to say; oh you're welcome that I can't kill Roderick? Oh I tried my best gave it one hundred percent. Hell I gave it my all and still he lives, we're too evenly matched that ain't going to change!"

**Max**: "Yes it is, you just have to vanquish him the same way you did his father,"

**Parker**: She walked up to him, a dangerous calm in her green eyes, and if all didn't know any better they would have thought her eyes were dark blue, "The only problem with that Max, is I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW I KILLED HIM!"

**Max**: "Well don't fret love, I'll tell you, you used the Hollow, and a nice pretty spell to boot," Taking out a piece of paper, "I have it here."

**Parker**: Looking down to the paper, "I've never done that."

**Phoebe**: Looks back worried, god she had raised Parker and Ryan to love each other to trust each other. Parker believed in and looked up to Ryan, if she were to find out that in another life he had slaughtered everyone in the family, almost killed her, ruined her life, scared her body, what would she think of this Ryan? Would she fear him or hate him? Phoebe herself just couldn't take that risk, "Max,"

**Max**: Gulped as Pacey sent him a glare and her his Aunt's voice, "It was around the time of your death you know when Wyatt was Lord Wyatt," He knew perfectly well why Pacey was glaring back at him and why his Aunt Phoebe had said his name, "The reason you don't remember is because he pretty much killed you."

**Parker**: Shaking her head, "No I got killed by a Darklighter! BECAUSE I BLED TO DEATH BECAUSE CHRIS COULDN'T HEAL!"

**Max**: "Yea! THAT WAS AFTER YOU FOUGHT RODERICK'S FATHER."

**Piper**: "Okay, enough both of you, we're not trying to get into a yelling match."

**Parker**: "Oh whatever,"

She goes to leave.

**Coop**: "Paige where are you going?"

**Parker**: "OUT!"

They hear the front door slam.

**Phoebe**: Looking back to Coop, "We'll give her some time, she just lost her friend." She looks out to the kids, "They just lost their friend,"

-Next Scene-

**David**: Was standing in his room glaring at a picture in his hands. It was a picture of JJ Max and himself, all three of them were smiling big goofy smiles it had been before Max had left, back when everything was easy and nothing could ever hurt them not demons nor family. They looked so happy that it made him angrier, how could his brother leave like that? And how could he come back as if nothing had changed? And how could his other brother just take him back, didn't he realize that he'd be gone just like before? He was so focused at glaring back at the picture he hadn't heard the door open. "You're a stupid rat, ass-whip!" He yelled more with passion and rage in his eyes, "What was the reason for you leaving? Huh? Why did you go and become a stupid Elder? What…" He dropped his head in shame, "Wasn't I a good enough brother? Weren't we a good enough family?"

**A Voice**: "How could you not be?"

**David**: turned back and came face to face with Emma, he shook his head, he should have known she'd have come after him, "Emma,"

**Emma**: Standing there with her arms crossed over her chest a Paige look on her face, "Don't you give me those, puppy dog eyes, tell me instead what's the matter with you."

**David**: Shaking his head, "Nothing's the matter with me."

**Emma**: Walked up to him and pointed to the picture in his hands, "That doesn't look like nothing."

**David**: "He left Emma, he didn't call ever, didn't write he just picked up his things and left a note that said, 'I'm going to be an Elder,' not goodbye, not I love you, not thanks for raising me, nothing just, 'I'm going to be an Elder' that's it!"

**Emma**: Took the picture out of his hands and threw it onto the bed, she then pulled him into a hug, "He had his reasons."

**David**: "But not to say goodbye, to me, mom, or dad, hell to JJ? You remember how much JJ was crushed about that? And the fact is, we hunted everywhere for him, my grades fell a lot, my attitude went to the trash, you remember how I was."

**Emma**: Nods, "I do,"

**David**: "I can't go back to that, I don't know how to."

**Emma**: She put her hands on his face, "You won't have to, I promise."

**David**: "How do you know? And you know what, this isn't just about me, its about JJ too, if Max leaves," He snorted, "When Max leaves, he's going to be crushed again and I just can't stand for Max to just keep doing that to us, to him."

**Emma**: Her eyes shined in a way that only Halliwells have ever shined, "You're right you can't."

**David**: Looking slightly helpless, "What am I going to do?"

**Emma**: She put her hand on his cheek, in a loving way, "Right now, nothing but I promise you, we'll both get to the bottom of this."

He just nods his head.

-Next Scene-

Parker was walking through the underworld. She had hearted down there, it had been just a normal instinct to do so. She didn't even want to be there but there she was right smack in the Underworld. She walked into the bar that she had met Gabriel in, god it brought so many memories to her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around herself, she saw the lower level demons celebrating drinking and having fun, laughter all around her, she walked up to the Bartender who was smiling just a little.

**Bartender**: "Ah, little Halliwell, what brings you here?"

**Parker**: Put money upon the table, "Need to get drunk."

**Bartender**: Put a drink onto the counter, "No need to pay, you did everything you could."

**Parker**: Takes a sip of the drink, "He still lives."

**Bartender**: Raising his own glass to what Parker had just said, "Yes, Gab still lives in our hearts and minds."

**Parker**: Sending him a glare, "That's not who I was talking about."

**Bartender**: Frowning slightly and gulped down his throat, "I know,"

**Parker**: Drinks from the bottle, "What good am I if I couldn't kill him?"

**Bartender**: His eye soften, "You really asking me, a demonic Bartender that?"

**Parker**: Looks up to his eyes, "You're the only one that would tell me the truth. My family they'd lie to protect my feelings, they'd lie because that's the only thing that comes to mind when I'm around."

**Bartender**: Shaking his head, "Okay, then tell me, you did your best yes?"

**Parker**: Nods her head, "All of it,"

**Bartender**: Wiping the bar's top, "Where you close?"

**Parker**: She traced the bottle's rim, "So close,"

**Bartender**: He nods, "So then what's the problem?"

**Parker**: Looks up to his eyes, that she's notice are now dark red, there's only a hint of sadness, worry in the rest of them, "I failed,"

**Bartender**: Puts his hand on top of hers, "Little Halliwell let me tell you why we lower levels are celebrating."

**Parker**: Taking a random guess that doesn't even feel right, "Because you all hated Gabriel?"

**Bartender**: Slightly laughs, "No, because you couldn't save his body, but instead you did him the honor that no one has ever had the pleasure of getting, because of the love that you felt for him, because of all the good that you made him do."

**Parker**: Saying what came to her mind, "He got killed,"

**Bartender**: Shaking his head, "His soul was saved."

**Parker**: She threw him a glare, a young pain filled glare, "What good does that do him?"

**Bartender**: His words only held sweetness in them, no anger or hatred, "You've never been to the waste land have you?"

**Parker**: "No,"

**Bartender**: He drinks from his bottle now, "Believe me, it does him all the good that he doesn't even deserve, and believe me he deserves a lot."

**Parker**: "I still failed him."

**Bartender**: "Then if you still believe that, there's only one thing you can do."

**Parker**: "What's that?"

**Bartender**: "Devote your life to killing the bastard that killed your friend."

**Parker**: Looks down to her drink, "I plan too,"

**Bartender**: Pulling her chin up to meet his eyes, "Just remember, don't push those that love you away, Gabriel would hate to see that, and right now," He looks up to the roof of his club, "He's watching our every move, hoping and praying we don't fuck up, that we do what he wishes us to."

**Parker**: Her voice trembled, "And that is?"

**Bartender**: "Live our lives, and just remember him from time to time."

**Parker**: Laughs slightly, with bitterness in her voice, "You know I met him here, in this very bar."

**Bartender**: "Oh,"

**Parker**: He left her to her thoughts and she closed her eyes, and gripped the bottle firmer as her mind took her back to the place she didn't want to remember, "Oh god how could I be so stupid?"

_*Memory*_

_Parker was younger, she was a fifteen year old teenager, with charm like no other. A fire in her light green eyes and she was in the prime of her life, hell she was as she thought invincible everything was going good for her family she couldn't be happier, well she could have, but at that second she was just pretty happy to be youngest in her family. Because what she was doing was going to get her killed. Right now she was sitting in front of a bar, she didn't fear the fact that her mother and aunts would kill her if she was near a bar, hell a drink not that she liked liquor it tasted funny to her. But she wasn't at a mortal bar, hell they would only ground her, but she was at a demonic bar, they wouldn't just ground her, they'd ground her hearts, bind her other powers, they'd make her spend the rest of her life in her room, literally they could do that. They were the Charmed Ones no one would question them. She was screwed. Really screwed. Though she was happy to know she wouldn't be the only one screwed or trapped in her room without powers. Pacey was sitting next to her, tapping his hand almost in frustration. He hated coming to this place more than she did. And her hatred of the Underworld was huge. _

_He was dressed for his part though, wearing a black shirt and jeans with chucks. A beer bottle in front of him, but only a little gone from it, he didn't dislike it as Parker but he didn't really feel right if he was drunk, he felt that he'd be off his game, and he couldn't be off his game if he and her were in the Underworld. Someone could get hurt, and he'd die if it was Parker. Just like her she'd die if anything happened to him, they were that close. David and Max were on Pacey's other side drinking back bottles of vodka both were dressed in black and gray they looked like two bad asses. No one could even tell that they were both half whitelighters. While on her other side, were Nix, Lex, Hazel, and Emma. Emma was drinking as well, she was dressed in hot pink dress that was pretty short. Her hair up in a bun she had her eyes scanning the room for their demon. Nix was smoking and was dressed in a tight neon yellow shirt and pants while Lex had his arm hooked with hers; he was dressed in a leather jacket, blue shirt, and jeans. His hair was back and he looked rather dangerous. Hazel was looking around the room, a beer in front of her but she hadn't touched it the whole night. She was dressed in a button up jacket and sweats ready for action. She seemed like the only one dressed for a fight._

_**Nix**__: Took a puff of her cigarette, "Just relax, we're not going to get in trouble."_

_**Parker**__: Rolling her eyes and getting a peanut from the bar's counter, "Yes we are, we are screwed," She looked at what she was about to eat and put it back. "We are beyond screwed, screwed would be if we were just drinking at Gramps, or at a real mortal bar but since we're not well that means literally screwed."_

_**Max**__: Slightly smiled at her panicky voice, "Which means we're in deep shit."_

_**Emma**__: Rolling her eyes at her younger cousins, "Will you relax?"_

_**David**__: "Aw Emma, come on you damn well know, we have fearful Paige with us."_

_**Pacey**__: Coming to Parker's defense in seconds, that was his cousin no one messed with her and lived to tell anyone, "Leave her alone, just because me and Parker don't like to hang out in the underworld like you morons doesn't mean anything."_

_**Max**__: "It's just Andrew, you and Paige aren't living up to your names shakes, is all."_

_**Lex**__: Pounding the table just a little, "Yea, have a backbone you two."_

_**Parker**__: "You want backbone I can give you backbone just give me a second to walk over to your ass and kill you DEREK."_

_**Lex**__: Smiling at this version of Parker, "Cute Paige,"_

_**Parker**__: Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't help but think someone was looking at her, watching her, "Yes I am,"_

_**Hazel**__: Interrupting anything her moronic twin brother might say, "Are we going to do anything or just sit here and get drunk?"_

_**Max**__: "Action and more action is that all you ever think about Hazel?"_

_**Hazel**__: With a non emotional face, "Maybe,"_

_**Emma**__: turned to look back at Parker, "It's your turn,"_

_**David**__: Sharing a look with Hazel, "You think she's ready?" She doesn't nod or shake her head she just rolls her eyes._

_**Parker**__: "Wait no its not, its Nix's!"_

_**Lex**__: "No she did it last month it's your turn Parker."_

_**Pacey**__: Almost getting up, "I'll do it,"_

_**Hazel**__: Waving off his offer, "You did it the other time, it's Parker's turn."_

_**Nix**__: "Besides, we're here for a male, not that you don't look hot but I know for a fact that you're straight."_

_**Pacey**__: Sitting back down, "Gee thanks I knew that already."_

_**Parker**__: Sending them a bit more of a panic look, "Why does it have to be me?"_

_**Emma**__: "It's just fair that way," Giving her, a slight push to a demon's table, "Now go get him."_

_Parker walked over to the demon in the dark corner._

_**Max**__: "Think she's going to do good?"_

_**Nix**__: "Not a chance we're going to have to save Paige's ass."_

_**Hazel**__: "She'll be fine,"_

_**Max**__: Sending her a smile, "Well if you say so, it has to be true." But she doesn't return it._

_Parker stopped at the demon's table, she was smiling remembering lines that her cousins had used before, trying to have a firm demonic sound in her voice yet feminine as well, the demon turned up from his beer and smiled a creepy smile at her. She fought hard with herself not to cringe at him. God he stank, his fashion sense was crap, he was wearing more black than she thought possible, his hair could use a cut, but his eyes that was one thing she did like they were almost a yellow they almost pulled her to sit down but she kept herself firm and only sent him a charming Halliwell smile, a smile not many demons knew, hell none that lived knew them._

_**Demon**__: "Never seen you around these places."_

_**Parker**__: "New,"_

_**Demon**__: "Where you from?"_

_**Parker**__: Ran her hand around the table's rim, "Just new,"_

_**Demon**__: "Interesting," He took out a smoke and lit one up for himself, he took it out of his mouth and handed it to her, "Want?"_

_**Parker**__: Gulped, "Why not?" She took it from him, and she did what she had seen her cousin do so many times, she took a puff from the smoke and she felt the fire rush through her veins, felt the stress just leave her mind, she smiled at the demon now not just her Halliwell smile but a sexy one as well, "So tell me,"_

_**Demon**__: Holding out his hand, "Hector," She took it. "And you?"_

_**Parker**__: Thinking it was best to leave out her first and last name, no demon would think of anything if she used her middle and father's last name, "Parker Valentine,"_

_**Hector**__: Looks her over, his eyes went down her young face, to her black shirt that showed off her body and ended up on her chest, "You don't look like a Valentine."_

_**Parker**__: Laughs, "I get that a lot."_

_**Hector**__: "I'm glad you much rather look like a Foxy, because you scream hot."_

_**Parker**__: Laughs again though she really wants to roll her eyes, "I haven't heard that one before."_

_**Hector**__: Getting closer to him, "Glad to know I'm your first."_

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "I bet you are,"_

_**Hector**__: Stood up and looked down at her, "Come on, let's go outside."_

_**Parker**__: "Momma always told me not to go anywhere in the night."_

_**Hector**__: Pulling her up to him, "What do you have to lose?"_

_Pacey gives Parker a hard look._

_**Nix**__: "What the hell is she doing?"_

_**Emma**__: "Going with him or we won't get another chance to take him down."_

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "Don't even think about it, Paige, just keep him here, don't leave with him."_

_**Parker**__: A suddenly emotion over takes her and danger calls to her, she jumps to catch up with it, "Why not?"_

_**Hector**__: Smiles to her, "Let's go then," He lets her pass and she walks out of the bar he follows._

_**Pacey**__: "If she gets hurt I'm going to kill you all."_

_**Max**__: "She'll be fine,"_

_**David**__: "Oh that's good and all, but I think we've been made."_

_**Lex**__: "What do you mean?" They look around as the music has stopped playing, and all of the demons are staring back at them. "Oh, you mean that."_

_**Hazel**__: "Take them down,"_

_**Nix**__: "If only it'd be that easy."_

_(Alley)_

_**Parker**__: was staring back at Hector as he looked her up and down. "What?"_

_**Hector**__: "You know, Parker Valentine,"_

_**Parker**__: No fear in her eyes, "Yes?"_

_**Hector**__: His hand ran up her side, "I've heard of a Parker Valentine."_

_**Parker**__: Caught off guard, "Huh?"_

_**Hector**__: He held her hand now, holding it tightly, "She vanquished a Seer, a man that I respected dearly."_

_**Parker**__: Starts walking backwards, "Well see about that, my name isn't Parker Valentine."_

_**Hector**__: "I figured, seeing as she's been missing for a long-long-long time."_

_**Parker**__: "You're point?"_

_**Hector**__: Walking closer to her, "You look a lot like her."_

_**Parker**__: Her hand gripping the athame in her belt, "I look like a lot of people."_

_**Hector**__: His finger touches her cheek, "But,"_

_**A Voice**__: "Step away from her, if you value your life."_

_(Back in the bar)_

_Pacey jumped over the demon that went crashing around his feet. Lex waves his hand trying to kill the demon that was near Nix, while Emma orbed in and out of energy balls, Hazel just threw back athame after athame. Max and David were double-teaming the demons around them._

_**Pacey**__: Throwing a beer bottle at the demons around Nix, "We need to get to Parker," He blew a demon up now, "You think you're tough I'm way stronger than your weak ass."_

_**Demon**__: "Says the Halliwell that is going to die?"_

_**Pacey**__: "That's what you think."_

_**Demon**__: "And I will be right."_

_**Pacey**__: "Ha, my ass,"_

_**Lex**__: Jumped out of the way of an energy ball, "Easier said than done."_

_**Max**__: Ducking from an energy ball, "You're point,"_

_**Nix**__: Conjuring an athame and threw it at the demons around Emma, "We better hurry up with these bastards."_

_**Pacey**__: A smile fell on his face as he punched out the demon he was just talking to, "No problem,"_

_(Back with Parker)_

_**Parker**__: Looks behind her, and saw a teenager with brown hair and dark green eyes standing before her. He's wearing all black yet none of it leather, "Who are you?"_

_**Hector**__: "This does not concern you."_

_**Teen**__: "Do you know who you're talking to?"_

_**Hector**__: His eyes go down to the floor, "She murdered the Seer."_

_**Teen**__: Smiling slightly to Parker, "Well then let's throw her a party."_

_**Hector**__: Goes red, "You rotten excuse of a demon."_

_**Teen**__: His eyes turn mean, "You shouldn't have said that," He went to make his move, but Parker sent a bolt at Hector instead, "Nice, I never saw you coming."_

_**Parker**__: They both turn as they hear the noise inside the bar, "What was that?"_

_**Teen**__: As if it was nothing, "You're family's getting their asses beat."_

_**Parker**__: Starts to run, "I have to help them."_

_**Teen**__: Goes after her, "Right, you have to go after them," Parker enters the bar and gets ready to help but the Teen walks up in front of her, "Let me handle this," He throws a fireball at the roof stopping the demons from killing Pacey who is on the floor bleeding, "Enough, leave them alone, they have freedom to come as they please."_

_**Bartender**__: "They were here to hunt a demon."_

_**Teen**__: "I know, I made them come, Hector was outing us to the bars, talking smack about us, and he was leading a battle to our doorstep. I hired these Halliwells to help our cause, and they so willingly came to our aid." The demons walked away from the Halliwells going back to their lives and tables as if nothing had come to pass. He walked over to Pacey and helped him up, "Pardon my moronic men, they know not who they hit."_

_**Pacey**__: Knowing this guy had just saved his ass, "No offence taken,"_

_**Lex**__: Helped Nix up, "Who are you?"_

_**Teen**__: Smiled an almost human smile, yet there was something demonic about it, "Gabriel Peirce but my friends call me, Gab, my demons call me Mr. Peirce."_

_**Emma**__: "And what should we call you?"_

_**Gabriel**__: Smiles back to Parker, who is standing right next to him, "Gabriel I hope, and in do time, maybe even Gab, I'm a nice guy."_

_**Nix**__: "Well then, thanks for the save."_

_**Gabriel**__: "You're the one that did me the favor."_

_**Parker**__: Giving him a hard glance, "So you weren't just bull shiting?"_

_**Gabriel**__: Shook his head, "No, he was a really bad demon."_

_**Max**__: "And what are you?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "Me I'm,"_

_**Hazel**__: Giving him a hard look, "Different,"_

_*End*_

Parker shook her head and just took another gulp of the liquor in her hands, praying it'd wash away the pain, and memories but something told her, she was in for a tough night.

-Next Scene-

**Pacey**: Was flipping through the book trying to find something about past lives, though deep down he had no clue about what in the world he was looking for, but what better way to find a way to get Parker to remember about Valentine than look in the book. If there was a way then this book should have it.

**Star**: Hearted into the room. "I'm glad I could find you," Pacey didn't look back to her, he just flipped through the book as if in a hurry, "PACEY!" He now looked up to her.

**Pacey**: Made a confused face, "Star?"

**Star**: "I'm glad you remember my name."

**Pacey**: "Please just tell me you're good."

**Star**: Laughs, "I'm sane Halliwell don't worry about that, I'm here for another matter."

**Pacey**: Stopped flipping the book, "What's that?"

**Star**: "It's come to my attention that you need a little push."

**Pacey**: "You're talking in riddles and I'm not in my riddle solving clothes."

**Star**: Rolled her eyes, "All you must know, is that what has come to pass is going to pass again, and that she failed to stop what we all fear, that no matter what they shall return to their rightful places, that the forgotten son will be back in more ways than one."

**Pacey**: "That's nice, now can you leave me be?"

**Star**: Shook her head, "Pacey, I'm giving you a warning, decode it, soon and fast for her life depends on it, in more ways than one."

**Pacey**: "If this is about Parker,"

**Star**: "No it is not about _Parker_, but rather, someone else, someone you love deeply and miss as well."

**Pacey**: "Then if this is about Valentine."

**Star**: "This is about, something you can't even stop, something she couldn't stop."

**Pacey**: "And that is?"

**Star**: "The inevitable,"

**Pacey**: "Which is?"

**Star**: "Something only she can stop."

**Pacey**: "But you just said she failed."

**Star**: "I said, Valentine failed, not Parker."

**Pacey**: "Aren't they the same person?"

**Star**: "Are they?"

Before he could yell at her for confusing him she hearted out.

**Pacey**: "Wonderful,"

-Next Scene-

Linn was sitting in front of the manor trying her best to forget the way Gabriel had looked when his life was being stolen from him. She felt the hot tears fall from her face just thinking about the fact she'd never see that moronic funny demon again made her realize how dangerous this Roderick really was and she really feared that he would kill them all. Chris looked back to her tear stained face and it enraged him but it made him feel sick to his stomach he couldn't stop himself before he knew what he was doing, he was holding her telling her it'd be okay, that Roderick would pay that Gabriel would get justice despite the fact he didn't know how they were going to get rid of Roderick, he said to at least have faith that they would.

**Linn**: "Don't lie to me, Perry, you damn well know we're going to fail."

**Chris**: "No we're not, Lyn."

**Linn**: Looks back to him and saw that sly smile in his eyes, "Don't start with me now, Perry."

**Chris**: "You're the one that started it, Perry? You haven't called me Perry since Frankie got a girlfriend that I helped him get, mind you, you were really pissed with me."

**Linn**: Laughs slightly, "Yea, I kicked your ass."

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes, "Yea that's what you did."

**Linn**: Let herself fall into his arms noticing the fact that she could fit so well in them, "So Halliwell tell me, how we going to get justice for Gab, when we're weaker than his killer?"

**Chris**: Put his chin on her head, smiling as the movement felt natural to him, "You're wrong," She looked up to his face, that looked so thoughtful that it made her heart beat faster, just staring into those sea-green orbs of his, and she would transform into a woman solely in love with him, "We're matched, well Parker is, but we all need to band together and take him surely we will."

**Linn**: she blinked, and his eyes looked down to hers as she took in what he had just said, he stared into her brown eyes, that sent his heart into a drum beat, god those eyes of hers could make him do anything just a bat of one and he'd fight an army just to have her bat them at him again, "Maybe you're right, but I doubt we're going to be doing anything with him soon."

**Chris**: "What do you mean?"

**Linn**: "Parker our little demon killing person is a broken one at this second."

**Chris**: "More reason she will want to get Roderick to face the wasteland."

**Linn**: "Yes, but less reason for your parents to let her, she'll be hell bent and emotional you know how you Halliwells get when you get emotional."

**Chris**: "Yea, we fight ten times better, and with a lot more heart."

**Linn**: Rolling her eyes at him, "You get reckless."

**Chris**: He couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face, "Ah. Let's not argue over this right now, Linn, just zip your mouth and watch the moon with me tonight."

**Linn**: "As long as you promise not to let go."

**Chris**: "You couldn't get me to let go even if you begged me, holding you right now, is the only thing keeping me from doing down to the basement and trying to sharpen my skills."

**Linn**: "Then I guess I'll be your anchor."

**Chris**: "I'm glad,"

-Next Scene-

Parker had her wallet out she was looking through pictures, and she had just found a picture of her and Gabriel it had been taken back when they were barely dating. God it sent her mind back to the night she had first introduced him to her parents it was one hell of a night.

_*Flash*_

_**Parker**__: Was standing in front of the manor she had on a short sleeve blue shirt with a skirt that came down to her knees, she was looking down at her hand waiting for someone. He was only ten minutes late well he was going to be ten minutes late. She jumped slightly when a shimmer appeared in front of her. But she relaxed when she saw Gabriel's green eyes and he flashed her a smile. "You're late,"_

_**Gabriel**__: Wiping the dust from his hands, "I had to deal with something."_

_**Parker**__: Her arms crossed over her chest, "Demons?"_

_**Gabriel**__: Nodding his head, "Hey, you told me no using that 'D' word until after your parents kill me."_

_**Parker**__: Takes in some air, "Relax you have backup."_

_**Gabriel**__: Gets close to her, "Ay so my good buddy Pacey is here to defend me, against Angel, Hank, Wyatt, and Ryan?"_

_**Parker**__: Smiles slightly at this playfulness that he brings out of her, "I'll even throw in Lex and David those two you already have under your spell."_

_**Gabriel**__: Played with her hair, "It's not a spell DK it's a potion demons can't make spells."_

_**Parker**__: Throwing him a grin, "But potions you can?"_

_**Gabriel**__: Smiles a smile that makes Parker's heart race, "A lot of them."_

_**Parker**__: She laughs slightly, "Oh Mr. Peirce please tell me more."_

_**Gabriel**__: Getting closer to her face wanting to kiss her, "We can also do these cool things too, things you witches can't do."_

_**Parker**__: Inching towards him, "Oh like what?"_

_**Gabriel**__: He could feel her soft lips on his, "Be utterly irresistible."_

_**Parker**__: Her words coming out softly, "Oh please Mr. Peirce I can do that way better than you."_

_**Gabriel**__: His eyes played a dancing game with her as she smiled, "You wanna show me?"_

_**Parker**__: Putting her hand on his chest, "Oh yea,"_

_**Gabriel**__: Going to kiss her, "Prove it?"_

_**Parker**__: Giving him a slightly kiss, "I think I just did."_

_**Gabriel**__: He entwined his hand with hers, "Yea you did."_

_They door opened and looking back at them were Ryan, Wyatt, Damian, and Hank all four did not look happy. Parker and Gabriel were looking back at them with smiles on their faces, standing almost two feet away from each other, which was so unlike how that had just been._

_**Ryan**__: Looking only at Parker, "Mom says to call you both in."_

_**Parker**__: She turned back to Gabriel, "Thanks Ry,"_

_**Ryan**__: He gives Gabriel a dirty brotherly look, "She means now,"_

_**Parker**__: Giving him a stern look, "I got it,"_

_**Gabriel**__: Wanting to be nice, he really liked Parker, "We've never met,"_

_**Hank**__: His arms crossed over his chest, "Oh we met,"_

_**Damian**__: His eyes show a gleam of trouble, "Yup, Pierce,"_

_**Parker**__: Not liking their attitudes, "HEY! Do I attack your stupid girlfriends when you four bring them around?" They didn't answer her, but the looks on their faces said enough, "That's what I thought, now either move out of our way, or I will start to break body parts," Her eyes flashed dangerously, "And I won't have to be creative, because I know were you all hurt."_

_They moved out of the way, and Parker pulled Gabriel into the manor._

_*End*_

Boy did they both not know what they had gotten into. Or what the night would turn into. Not just a two year relationship but a friendship as well.

-Next Scene-

Hank and Emily were sitting in P3 drinking back bottles of whisky. Hank still found it amazing how she could drink it down straight and still want more. She was his kind of woman.

**Emily**: Sending him a gloomy face, "What are we going to do now?"

**Hank**: Trying his best at doing what he well known for, "Well I say we tie up Chris and we tie up Linn right, but the trick is we send in a power switcher, I think Parker and Nix, right, and we make them feel Empath hell!" He did an evil laugh, "You like my plan?"

**Emily**: Shook her head, god she loved that no matter what was happening he could find something to joke about, that he could find the good in a bad rotten mess, "That's not what I meant."

**Hank**: He took a gulp from the bottle, "I know, it's just I don't know, you get it? I've never had to deal with a demon that really-really wants to kill us, and that will not stop until we're all dead, or at least until Parker's dead."

**Emily**: Shaking her head, trying in vain to erase the face from her mind, "God did you see his face?"

**Hank**: Shaking in his own skin, "Yea, I feel bad for the Demon, poor Gab."

**Emily**: Looking back at him, "That's the first time you ever called him Gab."

**Hank**: He takes a drink, "First time for everything," He looks down his eyes closed he looked up to her, "God I put myself in Parker's place, sure she loves Damian and will stop at nothing to protect him but she also loved Gab, and now that he's dead, I think that if you would have been Gab, I would be a wreck."

**Emily**: She shakes her head, "I'm glad that you weren't Gab, because I would be hell bent on killing Roderick."

**Hank**: "What are we going to do Emily?"

**Emily**: She put her head on his shoulder, "I asked you that."

**Hank**: "We can joke and laugh, and we can pretend to be cupids, and we could…"

**Emily**: "Sit here and drink."

**Hank**: "Or that,"

The door opened and they both turned to look back to the woman that walked into it. She had red fiery hair and deep light blue eyes, a smile that could send any man to his knees. She walked up to Hank and Emily. Ignoring Emily altogether.

**Girl**: "Hey H,"

**Hank**: His eyes went wide, "Hey Sophia,"

**Emily**: Looks back at her boyfriend as she saw his eyes light up, she drank from the bottle this time, "Just fantastic,"

-Next Scene-

Emma walked into the attic she was hell bent on getting answers. She had promised herself and David as well that she would, well she didn't promise him per say but she was going to get her answers and the only way to do that was to get them from Max. And if he wouldn't tell her then she'd use her good old Halliwell charm, who cared if she was a whitelighter she wasn't above using torture to get her information. She entered the attic and found that Max was not alone, with him was both Frankie and JJ.

**Max**: "Hey Prue,"

**Emma**: Didn't make a smile or give him a nod she only stood there and he nods his head, she only stood there with a stern look in her face.

**Max**: "Can you guys give us some space?"

**JJ**: "Okay,"

Frankie and him left the attic.

**Max**: "Okay, what's up?"

**Emma**: Walked over to him, she slipped an athame out of her sleeve and held it to his neck, "I'm only going to ask you this once," He nods, "Why did you leave?"

**Max**: Looking as the athame inched closer, "That's a personal reason,"

**Emma**: "The hell it is, when it effects my boyfriend it isn't personal."

**Max**: "So you and David, huh?"

**Emma**: "This isn't about me and David its about you leaving David, forgetting what a brother is, forgetting that you were a brother."

**Max**: "I didn't forget, I had things to do, I had…"

**Emma**: "Don't tell me, Max, I'm not the one that you left behind."

She walked out of the room and Max looks down at something, he looks to the same picture that David had in his room, except Max's is a lot more worn out, it has tear stains and rips, he looks to the smiling David in the picture and closes his eyes.

**Max**: "I had to protect him."

-Next Scene-

**Pacey**: Was looking down to the book he hadn't found anything but a pain in the neck from looking down at it for a long time, "You're a useless book I hope you know."

**Bella**: "That's mean," He looks up to her and she sent him a smile, "I heard you were up here, I hope you don't mind me coming."

**Pacey**: Sending her a smile, "Why would I mind?"

**Bella**: Her hands slid into her back pockets, "I don't know, you seemed interested in destroying that book."

**Pacey**: Dancing his eyebrows, "Only when it angers me."

**Bella**: Smirking just a little, "Is that what it's doing right now?"

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "Oh yea,"

**Bella**: "Stupid book,"

**Pacey**: "You bet," She was now standing next to him shoulder to shoulder, "So tell me, Bell why did you come back?"

**Bella**: "Because I missed my friends and family because I was done with New York."

**Pacey**: "What did you find there?"

**Bella**: "That art isn't an easy thing to get paid for," He laughs, "Don't laugh its true do you know how hard it was for me to find a job?"

**Pacey**: "Don't tell me that I quit my job."

**Bella**: "Why you loved that job?"

**Pacey**: "Yea loved past tense, it got in the way."

**Bella**: "Of what you don't seem to be doing anything or anyone."

**Pacey**: "I could say the same thing about you."

**Bella**: "Heard you're still single, that true?"

**Pacey**: "You don't waste anytime do you?"

**Bella**: "Well I'm not Linn or B."

**Pacey**: "That's good because I'm not Chris or Wyatt."

**Bella**: "So it's true?"

**Pacey**: "Are you?"

**Bella**: A playful gleam in her eyes, "No,"

**Pacey**: The same gleam in his eyes, "Me either,"

**Bella**: "Oh so my sister and your cousins lied?"

**Pacey**: "Yup, me and Hazel are happy."

**Bella**: "You and Hazel?" She started to laugh.

**Pacey**: "What what's so funny?"

**Bella**: "The girl never dates."

She starts to go and Pacey watches her go.

**Pacey**: "Why do you got to play hard to get, when I already want you?"

-Next Scene-

Hank gulped as he saw the smile that he had fallen for many years ago.

**Sophia**: "So H how you been?"

**Hank**: "Fine,"

**Sophia**: She touches his shoulder, "You look it,"

_**Emily's thoughts**__: "Bitch get your hands off my man before I kill you."_

**Hank**: "Yea, you look great too," Emily send daggers at him, "How you been? Why are you back?"

**Sophia**: "A girl just got bored, and I missed my Hy."

**Hank**: "That's great,"

**Emily**: Got up taking Hank's bottle with her, "Harry, I'll see you back at your place."

**Hank**: "Right Emily, see you later."

**Emily**: Rolled her eyes and teleported out.

**Sophia**: "So you single?"

**Hank**: Blinked now, and looked to were Emily had been sitting, "She called me Harry didn't she?"

**Sophia**: Her hand rubbed his chest, "Yea so you single?"

**Hank**: Steps back, what the hell happened to him he shook his head, oh he was going to get killed by Emily, "Sophia, I'm taken, I'm in love with the girl that just left and if I don't get her back, she's going to dump me."

**Sophia**: "Why don't you stay with me?"

**Hank**: "You had your chance, you left me, I was always here for you, and hell I waited, I really waited," He shook his head, "But your time to get me is over, I'm in love now, I love Emily," he looked back to himself, "I love Emily," Whoa that came out of nowhere.

**Sophia**: "How can you love a woman that didn't even know your name?"

**Hank**: "I'm asking myself how could I have waited so long to forget about you? You're not worth it."

**Sophia**: "Whatever moron, you're just a piece of ass anyways."

She walked out of the bar.

**Hank**: "Gotta find Em, and say I'm sorry, fuck why am I so stupid sometimes?" He smacked himself on the head, "Oh right, because I'm a man."

-Next Scene-

Parker was playing with a cup of coffee, how the bartender had gotten her to stop drinking she didn't know but she knew her head would thank him in the morning.

_*Memory*_

_Gabriel was sitting right next to Parker the dinner table was quiet a lot more quiet than normal. Coop was giving his son a look, he knew he did something because the look on Parker's face was pissed the fuck off._

_**Phoebe**__: "So Gabriel," He looked up from his plate, that he hadn't touched, fear made him not hungry and right now he was scared out of his mind, "How old are you?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "I'm fifteen,"_

_**Piper**__: "Parker told us she met you in a museum," Gabriel didn't comment but he turned to Parker she nods her head. "What does that mean?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "I like to go and see lots of things?"_

_**Leo**__: "What museum,"_

_**Parker**__: "A car," __**Gabriel**__: "History,"_

_**Andy**__: "Which one is it?"_

_**Parker**__: "A history of cars,"_

_**Prue**__: "Haven't heard of it,"_

_**Gabriel**__: "It's low budget,"_

_**Damian**__: "So you an only child?"_

_Parker sent him a glare._

_**Derek**__: "You have brothers and sisters?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "I don't, well I do, it's complicated."_

_**Paige**__: "What do you mean?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "My father was a real whore."_

_Parker shook her head now._

_**Henry**__: "Sorry to hear that."_

_**Gabriel**__: "Yea,"_

_**Wyatt**__: "Where do you go to school?"_

_**Parker**__: "What's with the fifth degrees?"_

_**Ryan**__: "What we want to get to know the guy is that so bad?"_

_**Parker**__: "Yes,"_

_**Gabriel**__: Turned to the side and his eyes went wide, "Fuck,"_

_**Pacey**__: "What?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "Remember that little problem I was kinda having?"_

_**Parker**__: "Yea?"_

_**Gabriel**__: He turned to Piper, "Sorry about the table."_

_**Piper**__: "What are you?"_

_Demons shimmered in landing on the table._

_*End*_

-Next Scene-

Wyatt and Bianca were sitting in the living room watching the TV. They weren't thinking about anything but just blindly watching whatever what was on. But if someone were to walk up to them and just ask them what that was on TV they both wouldn't be able to answer them. Wyatt's eyes left the screen and faced Bianca's, she turned to look back at him and he turned away from her quickly, she did the same.

**Wyatt**: Looks down to his hands, "You cold?"

**Bianca**: "Kinda,"

**Wyatt**: "Uhm,"

**Bianca**: "What?"

**Wyatt**: "I'd offer you something, but,"

**Bianca**: "Chris took all the covers,"

**Wyatt**: "You could have my sweater,"

**Bianca**: "I couldn't, then you'd be cold,"

**Wyatt**: "I'm hot right now,"

**Bianca**: "Well if you say so,"

**Wyatt**: Orbed and sat next to her, took off his sweater, his chest showing, she saw the tattoo on his heart, "Here you go."

**Bianca**: "When did you get that?"

**Wyatt**: Looked to where her hand pointed at his shirt, "This shirt?"

**Bianca**: Shook her head he was really a moron sometimes, "No, the tattoo,"

**Wyatt**: "A while ago, in the army."

**Bianca**: "It's nice,"

**Wyatt**: He looks away from her, "Thank you," She does the same.

**Bianca**: Turning back to him, "Wyatt,"

**Wyatt**: Looking at her face, "Yes?"

**Bianca**: Shaking her head, "Nothing,"

**Wyatt**: Not knowing what he was saying, "How about we call a truce?"

**Bianca**: She looks back to him, "What kind of truce?"

**Wyatt**: He looks down to his hands, "Just let me hold you, I need to feel."

**Bianca**: Wanting the same thing, "Like you're not alone?"

**Wyatt**: Nods his head and looks into her light blue eyes, "Yea,"

Bianca fell into his open arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder, he took a smell of her hair and it sent his heart a blaze, she closed her eyes and just tried to remember how his arms felt as they were around her.

-Next Scene-

Parker was walking she had just left the Underworld Bar, and right now she just needed to clear her mind. The memory of Gabriel had sent her into confusion world. Why was she thinking about the past when what she needed was to forget all about the past? Then again there was Roderick the man lived for the past, he was killing her friends and trying to destroy her family because of said past. It made no sense, she could trust Max, there was no reason not to, but it just didn't seem right, she hadn't fought a Seer ever, it made no sense to her to have fought Roderick's dad and won. She wasn't powerful she wasn't Wyatt or Mel, she was Ryan's little sister, Silver's twin, she was the heart attack waiting to happen child. The one that demons loved to get and torture because she's the weak Halliwell. He had to be mistaken she wasn't a powerful being and that wouldn't change no matter how much he may have wanted it to.

**Parker**: "What does it matter anyhow, I'm going to die fighting him anyways?" She shook her head, she could say for the first time in her life, she didn't know what emotion she was feeling.

_*Memory*_

_Piper blew up a demon, while Prue sent another flying out of the room, Phoebe used her empathy to send one crashing down to the floor, while Paige stabbed it in the chest. Eva threw a potion and Billie sent fire blast at anything that was in her way. All the while their kids and husbands were looking back at Parker and Gabriel. _

_Soon the Halliwells and their guest found themselves freed of the demons. Phoebe turned to look back at her daughter._

_**Phoebe**__: "Care to explain?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "I'm a witch?"_

_**Parker**__: Shook her head she was tried of lying, "Mom, Gabriel is a demon."_

_**Coop**__: "You're dating a demon?"_

_**Ryan**__: "See why I said he was trash?"_

_**Pacey**__: Trying to help Gabriel, "He warned us,"_

_**Wyatt**__: "He brought demons into our home."_

_**Gabriel**__: "I'll just go,"_

_**Parker**__: Grabbed his hand, "No, everyone is going to listen to me, for a change," She looked back to them all, "He's different, he's not evil, he saved our asses in the Underworld, yes mom us younger kids like to go to the Underworld too, but that's not the point, the point is, he saves our asses, because if he hadn't spoken up…"_

_**Lex**__: "We'd have been demon food."_

_**Phoebe**__: "Paige,"_

_**Parker**__: "Let me finish mom, we trust Damian."_

_**Damian**__: "I was raised as a good mortal."_

_**Parker**__: "So what? For all you know so was Gab."_

_**Ryan**__: "Was he?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "Huh,"_

_**Parker**__: "No but that's not the point, the point is, I trust him, because he told me from the beginning that he was a demon he didn't start with no I'm a witch, and yes I know we should have told you, but, you just reacted the same way I knew you would." She saw that this conversation wasn't even over, "Look, get to know him, if you don't like him then I'll lie and I'll say me and him broke up, and I'll never bring him to anything this family goes to, but if you all trust me and love me, you'll take a second to see what I have," She looks over to Gabriel, "He's on our side."_

_**Coop**__: Hid the smile from his face, she really was just like Valentine when she wanted to be, because god he knew that was something she would have said, "No more lies?"_

_**Parker**__: "No more lies,"_

_**Piper**__: "What are your powers?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "I can shimmer, I have energy balls, fire balls, and that's pretty much it, I own a bar, I'm a pretty high regarded lower level demon. In fact so high that some upper levels love me," He smiles slightly, "I had a brother he was vanquished."_

_**Prue**__: "By who?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "Me,"_

_**Eva**__: "Why did you do that?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "He wanted to hurt a mortal, see I was raised to hate mortals, but I learned to love, it was back in this one year period that us demons are put through, they send you up to earth, and they make you live on your own, and well I met this wonderful person and she thought I was homeless, and she took me in, raised me like her own son, trusted me like her own son, she uh showed me, what none of my family ever did, she taught me, what the word family meant," He blinked away tears, _"_Well my year was almost up, but I wanted to stay, I wanted to forget about magic and I was determined to do everything to do just that. I went to a magic shop, bought myself a binding potion improved it and I was going to use it, in fact I did I bound my powers and days passed nothing, weeks turned into months, it was another year, and that's when my brother showed up. I had forgotten about magic I erased that part of my life, only to have him throw it back in my face, he shimmered in, and he attacked, and I tried my best to stop him but without my powers I was well mortal I was wounded but he didn't want me to die, he wanted me to suffer, so we waited for her to come back, and when she did, he killed her in front of me, I can't explain it, but my powers returned, and I vanquished him, after that day I made damn sure, that if I was going to use my powers, that I would do everything in my power to stop other demons from hurting people from hurting anything." He nods to himself, "That's why when I saw Parker going up to Hector."_

_**Nix**__: "You had to act?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "She reminded me of the mortal that helped me," He shares a look with Parker, "And I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, like I had let happen to the mortal."_

_**Sister**__: "Wow,"_

_**Gabriel**__: "Did I pass?"_

_That sent all the kids into a laughing fit._

_**Parker**__: "Yea I think you did."_

_*End*_

-Next Scene-

_Hazel rolled her eyes at how stupid her powers were they were utterly getting on her last nerve. She was now watching her future self as she had gone through the things she had learned about the Underworld and Ryan's plans. Point blank he had none. Though Silver wasn't buying it, even though future Hazel wasn't lying._

_**Silver**__: Her had aged to look like an older Phoebe, the only difference with her and her mother was the big scars on her face, and the anger in her light blue eyes, there was no longer anything cupid about her persona, she changed so much, just but the way she talked you wouldn't be able to think about the fact she was the goddess of love, she rather looked like hate in disguise, "Hazel come on, nothing, you have to be kidding me, he's up to something, this is Ryan we're talking about!"_

_**Future Hazel**__: Nods to her head, "Silver I'm just telling you everything I know, Ryan has nothing in the works, and the only reason is because, he doesn't know where we are, and because of that…"_

_**Riley**__: "He can't make any plans."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "Exactly, so, can I go now? I haven't seen my kids in weeks, and I need to have a talk with my Penny."_

_**Silver**__: "Fine, you can go,"_

_**Future Hazel**__: turns to look back at Riley, "Teleport me, my dear hottie."_

_**Riley**__: Smiles, his mood had gone straight to the roof, "Sure my love I'll take you anywhere."_

_They shimmered out._

_**Pacey**__: Took in some air, "Thank god she's back, I wouldn't be able to handle him any longer with that sour look on his face."_

_Future Hazel walked over to Alexis's bed, her daughter was awake but she had her eyes closed. She had chosen to come see her first because she knew her son would already know that she was back. Thanks to the fact he had inherited her power to see the future._

_**Alexis**__: "Moans,"_

_**Future Hazel**__: Smiling it warmed her heart to see her oldest daughter, "You can pretend that you're asleep but momma knows you're awake."_

_**Alexis**__: Jumped up, she looked back to her mother shock and fear in her eyes, "Mom?"_

_**Future Hazel**__: Sat down next to her oldest child, and pulled her into a hug, "Hey, Pens, you look wonderful."_

_**Alexis**__: Tears in her eyes, "Mommy, you're really here?"_

_**Future Hazel**__: "Yes, Pens, I'm really here."_

_**Alexis**__: "I'm so sorry."_

_**Future Hazel**__: Pulls away from her daughter, "For what?"_

_**Alexis**__: "For getting kidnapped, and you having to take my place, I failed as a Halliwell."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "Alexis Penny Valentine Halliwell, have you lost your mind? You could never fail as a Halliwell and I won't have you saying it! You're my daughter and you're good, and you could never fail as that, or as a Halliwell."_

_**Alexis**__: "But I broke the only rule we have."_

_**Future Hazel**__: "Okay, Pens, tell me what the rule is, and how you broke it?"_

_**Alexis**__: "Never let your family get hurt, and you took my place and you got hurt." She pointed to the bandages on Hazel's wrist._

_**Future Hazel**__: "Yes that is a rule, but you're wrong, there is another rule one that by passes all rules," Alexis throws her a look that made her look just like Riley, "Never stop loving your family, and trust me, Pen, I know you and you've always loved me and your father sure you hate Alan from time to time."_

_**Alexis**__: "That's because Coop, gets on my nerves."_

_**Future Hazel**__: Shakes her head, her kids were a lot like her and her twin brother, fought when they were kids but always stood by each other's side, "Leave Alan alone, he's just a kid."_

_**Coop**__: Ran into the room with Riley right next to him, "Mommy!" He jumped on top of Hazel, "You're okay,"_

_**Future Hazel**__: Smiles and runs her hand through her son's hair, "Yes, Alan I'm fine, are you fine?"_

_**Coop**__: "Yes mommy,"_

_**Future Hazel**__: "I'm glad,"_

_**Riley**__: Sat on the other side of Alexis, "Look at us, we're one big happy family again."_

_**Alexis**__: "Dad you're such a tool."_

_**Riley**__: Hugs her, "I love you too, Ace."_

_They all laugh and hug, smiling they couldn't be happier right now._

_-Next Scene-_

Emily was sitting in front of P3 on her car. Wondering how much longer Hank was going to flirt with his Ex, oh she was going to kill someone if he didn't come out soon. And with her luck there he was a goofy grin on his face. The same goofy grin she had fallen for a long time ago but no not this night it wasn't going to work its charm on her. No he'd be in the doghouse for a long time.

**Hank**: "Hey Em,"

**Emily**: "Don't you hey Em me you jerk," Is what she wanted to say, but what she really said was, "Hey, Harry," It would hurt more.

**Hank**: Gulped, she was still pissed, "I deserve that,"

**Emily**: Jumping off his car, "You deserve worse, I was even thinking about cutting your tries, and ripping other things."

**Hank**: "I'm glad you didn't."

**Emily**: Sent him a glare that could kill. "You done flirting already?"

**Hank**: "Emily,"

**Emily**: "What? Don't try and make this my fault."

**Hank**: "It's not, I fucked up, I know that."

**Emily**: "I hate when you know you did wrong."

**Hank**: "Believe me I was raised to not do what I just did, and for that I'm freaking sorry."

**Emily**: "Too late,"

**Hank**: "You're breaking up with me?"

**Emily**: Looks away, "You would rather be with her anyways."

**Hank**: Slightly chuckles, "You women and your craziness, I don't wanna be with her, she means nothing."

**Emily**: "Whatever,"

**Hank**: "Look what me and Sophia had, it was nothing, you mean a lot more to me than she ever will."

**Emily**: Looks back to him the pain leaving her eyes, "So you're not going to leave me for that blonde bimbo?"

**Hank**: "Never,"

**Emily**: Hugs him back, "Good, because Henry I would have to kill you if you ever thought of leaving me."

**Hank**: "Emily I love you, to much too leave you, and I'm not just saying I love you to shut you up, her coming to visit it brought to light my stupidity, I don't even know why I haven't said it, because believe me, Emily, I love you."

**Emily**: Smiles and kissed him, "Good because I really, really love you."

They kissed again.

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: Was now standing in front of all her cousins and their friends. "I'm sorry I left but I needed time to think by myself."

**Pacey**: "We understand,"

**Parker**: "Good, because I've come to the conclusion, that we're not ready." They all gave each other looks, "What I mean to say is that, Gab's death showed me, that we're not strong enough yet, and maybe what Max said will make us strong enough, but I want to be prepared. I want to make sure that the next time we face, Roderick," She gave them all a stern look, "It'll be our LAST, that he will die this time."

**Mel**: "We're all ears Parker you have a plan?"

**Parker**: "Not yet but I will, at this second I think it'd be appropriate if we did something for Gab."

**Wyatt**: Nods his head, "What do you have in mind Park?"

*Memory*

_Parker had changed her family's mind about Gabriel she just knew it. He had opened up and told them things that no human would ever; she could tell that he felt a lot better. And it also put her parents, Aunts, and Uncle's at ease just because they knew even though he was full demon he could almost be considered human. Parker and Gabriel were sitting on a sofa in the manor they were in the living room, and they were alone how they both had gotten that lucky they didn't know and at that second they didn't care._

_**Parker**__: Played with his hair, "I'm glad today worked out the way it did."_

_**Gabriel**__: "Me too, hell," looked back to Parker, "I had a great time Halliwell, you're the only person I know that knows how to party like me."_

_**Parker**__: Slightly looks away, "Thanks,"_

_**Gabriel**__: "You think we convinced them?"_

_**Parker**__: Nods her head, "Oh yea, they love you, well they don't love you, but I say you're pretty much improved your status from enemy to an okay guy and believe me you jumped up," He laughs, "So what are you going to do now?"_

_**Gabriel**__: "Wait till you call me," He looks down to his hands, "Hopefully I can see you again, I mean now that I'm a okay guy."_

_**Parker**__: She smiles, "I'm pretty sure you will okay guy."_

_**Gabriel**__: "Would it be to much to ask for a goodbye—," She gave him a slight kiss, his eyes were still closed when it ended, "Kiss,"_

_**Parker**__: Standing up as he did, "See you around?"_

_**Gabriel**__: Nodding his head, "Oh yea,"_

_**Parker**__: "Bye,"_

_**Gabriel**__: Sweetness in his eyes, "Bye,"_

_He shimmered out._

_*End*_

**Parker**: Lifts her glass, "To Gabriel, the friend we'll all miss."

**Everyone**: Lifting their glasses as well, "To Gabriel,"

They all drank back all feeling just a little better. Roderick thought that by killing their friend they'd all push away they'd all hate everyone in their group oh boy was he wrong, by killing Gabriel he had just made them much, much closer.

The End


	32. Character's Bios Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, other than Parker, I own her, and Pacey, because deep down who wouldn't want to own them? They just grow on you.

AN: Sorry about not updating sooner, but i've been working on this and the next episode i hope this can tie you over for just little. I'm half way through the next episode so it should be up next week!

Character's Bios Part 2

The year is 2032.

The 'Charmed One's' Generation of Halliwells and their spouses:

**Prue Halliwell**: She has become less overbearing and now is less ill tempered than Piper is. She has to be seeing as her son is Pacey Halliwell and he is known to make her want to rip her hair out, so thankfully now she just goes with the flow. Her relationship with her sisters is stable and she is really happy not being on the sidelines. She often worries about her son and his powers, she fears that the pressure will be too much for him to handle and she hopes that she's wrong. Powers: Telepathy**, **Telekinesis and Astral Projection.

**Andy Trudeau**: Becoming a whitelighter was something he didn't think he would do or didn't know he could, but now that the years have passed he's relatively good in magic. He often finds himself laughing at how much Pacey is like his wife, he adores his son even though many times Pacey is a handful. Being a father has brought out a softer side in him, and he hopes that he raised Pacey well enough so that he turns out to be a wonderful man. Though he shares his wife's fears about their son's powers he knows his boy can handle anything for that's the way they raised him. Powers: Healing, orbing, memory erase, hovering and sensing.

**Piper Halliwell**: She is the second oldest of four, mother to Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. She is willing to do anything to keep her family safe from evil and anything else that might harm them. She is happily married to Leo Wyatt. She used to have conflicting feelings about Mel. She didn't know how to act near the girl, when Mel called Leo dad it both worried and relived her. She thought that soon Mel was going to call her mom but she didn't know how to handle if Mel didn't call her mom, and now thankfully Mel has called her mom she can't help but feel things are looking up for her family. She still has her temper and is well known for it, her kids know she has it yet they all seem willing to mess around with it. Powers: Freezing, Blowing things up.

**Leo Wyatt**: He loved being an elder and never knew how much he missed it and is even happier for that fact that he only has to protect his family. He is happy to just watch his kids and the other cousins fight demons through has been known to pull his hair out every time they go out to fight demons in the Underworld. He loves the fact that he and Chris are even closer because of Chris's knowledge of the other time zones. He has taught both Chris and Wyatt all of what they have learned to keep their charges safe though they have yet to get any. His favorite happens to be Mel and it's not just because she called him dad first, it's because he loves the fact that even though she may seen nice and gentle he knows she has a side he and Piper deny is real. Powers: Orbing, sensing, and healing.

**Phoebe Halliwell**: She never told Parker or Ryan about the other future and often worries that one day Parker will wake up and hate Ryan for something his past-life did to her past life. Though she raised them to love each other and help one another. Though she would deny it, her favorite is Parker not because of Valentine, but because in Parker she finds a lot of herself and even some of her husband Coop. She worries a lot for Parker not just because of her heart problems but because she feels that seeing as Parker is the baby she is in more danger than any other child in the family. And boy is she right. She thinks about Riley from time to time and hopes that he's okay, but she has a gut feeling that somehow they're going to meet again hell she prays for it every night. Powers: Empathy, Levitation, and Premonitions.

**Coop Valentín**: He doesn't know what to think, he feels somewhat ashamed because they never told Parker about Valentine and he promised Valentine he would, but he just didn't know how Ryan would take it, and he knows that his son hates witch magic, he hates it because of evil, though Coop and Phoebe didn't raise him to hate witch magic he just did. That worries him a little as well but there's nothing he can do about that his boy is a cupid and that's just that. He often thinks about Riley and wonders how the boy is doing, and he even hopes that one day he might see the man again. Powers: Hearting [through he needs his ring for this,] able to find love for others, manipulating one's hate and making it into love.

**Paige Halliwell**: She is the youngest of the sisters but that doesn't mean she isn't as hardheaded or any less powerful than they are. She is more known as the 'Cool Aunt' the reason is because she feels that 'personal gain is good for the soul', and with her nieces and nephews who doesn't like a little personal gain. She still has her jokey side and it has even been passed down to her two kids Hank and Nix, Emma is more quiet and gentle but Paige knows that Emma is the side of herself that has a dangerous view of the world, not because she's dangerous but she's got one hell of a temper that not many know about. Just like her mother. Powers: Sensing, orbing, telekinetic-orbing and Glamouring.

**Henry Mitchell**: He like his wife is known as the cool uncle, its not because of the fact that he's easy to talk to or the fact that all he wants to do is laugh or joke but its because he's like an older version of Hank and Hank is all about fun. He can see the good in anything and one it's a curse that his son in known to have. He can often see himself more in Nix, not his looks that's more of Hank, but he can see his actions in Nix, just the way she talks and thinks, she's just like him. He likes to think that he doesn't have a favorite niece or nephew but it has to be Parker and Pacey they're just too damn funny on a normal day. Powers: Healing, Orbing, Sensing, Glamouring, and conjuring.

**Coop Riley Turner-Halliwell**: He is the son of both Cole and Phoebe though he should have returned to earth at a young age he chose to stay in another reality because he knew that Valentine would need him. He does regret not going sometimes but he had to be a big brother to her so he chose to stay. He thinks about Ryan and how much he's changed often and he even hopes that they'll meet again so he can get to know the good brother that he's never had. And he hopes that his mother doesn't hate him. And he hopes that his father whom he views Coop as is willing to take him in seeing as he is or at least was named after him. Powers: [Witch powers:] Telepathy, Levitation, Empath, blowing things up, and pyrokinesis. [Demonic powers:] Shimmering, green Energy balls/green fire balls, and some others that he has yet to earn.

(Halliwell Friends)

**Derek Tiernan**: He thanks god everyday that Coop and Phoebe are stubborn people who can't stay out of anyone's love affairs because if it hadn't been for them he'd have never met nor asked Eva out on a date much less to married him. He loves all his children equally, though each of them is in their own right his favorite, Damian is his favorite because he was his first born, Lex is his favorite because Derek can often see himself in his son, the moronic view of romance, the whole I love someone and they hurt me often because they're stubborn as fuck, and then just plan on leaving when you get your heart broke, that is why he wasn't mad, he knew that if his wife would have ever said no to him asking her to marry him he would have fled too. And last but not least Hazel is his favorite just because she lives and breathes, he never thought that having another son was possible much less having a daughter and he thanks god everyday for her, even if she does often max out his credit cards. Powers: None cause he's mortal.

**Eva Nicoli**: When she took Phoebe up on her offer to see the family again she had no idea that she was going to fall in love with Derek. But when she laid eyes on him it just sent her heart a blaze and his sweet little boy, it made her want to have a family she just didn't know that they'd become her family. She even though she denies it favors Damian not because he isn't hers but because she's proud of him every time he just does something good. She views him just as much of her son as Lex. Powers: She can see the future, and has gypsy powers involving telekinesis.

**Hazel Nicoli**: She hardly dates and she has had time periods were she is more serious but because she is a senior member of the Trouble Halliwell group, she can also be quite a handful. Though in her father's eyes she can do no wrong, meanwhile in her mother's well Eva can see through her cute act. Her love life is almost nonexistent, only for the fact that her powers show her how her relationship will turn out, and because her heart belongs to Riley Halliwell even if she hasn't meet him yet she can already just feel the love that he's going to bring out of her. Powers: Telepathy, can see the future she just hates using that power it gives her headaches and nightmares, empathy, telekinesis, and some others.

**Billie Jenkins-Anderson**: She is happily married, and has three sons. Though sometimes she wonders if she failed one of her sons, she fears that she's pushed him away but she just doesn't understand how seeing as she's only ever showed him love. But regardless of his abandonment, she's proud of him and of her other sons. Powers: Projection, and Telekinesis.

**Julian Anderson**: There are times in life when you met the woman you love, he just never thought he'd meet her because of magic. And in more ways than one, she saved his ass. He can honestly say that he's glad that his whitelighter was named Paige Halliwell because without her he'd have never met the woman of his dreams much less have any type of chance with her. She gave him three sons and the best life he could have ever imagined. Powers: Orbing, sensing, telekinesis and fire control.

**Lyn Hunter**: She often worries about her oldest Daughter, because she knows that when B lost Luke it almost killed her, she was the first to know that Wyatt was going into the army and tried relentlessly to talk him out of it, but she knew he had his mind made up. She has problems with Linn because the girl is so like her that it's not funny. They butt heads a lot but love each other a lot too. She doesn't worry about Frankie as much as she does her girls but she knows that boy has yet to grow into his Hunter genes and when he does that's going to be hell. Powers: Shimmering, energy balls, and summoning athames.

**Frank Hunter**: He can't help but chuckle every time one of his daughter's opens their mouth, they're just like him sometimes and that's the scary part seeing as his wife would kill him for half of the things that she puts up with from their kids. But he understands a mother will let their baby kill her husband even if they don't have a right answer for it. But thankfully none of his kids want to kill him, they all like him and he can't help but think that he's the cool parent. But you have to be when you're married to Lyn Hunter. She's just strict not like Piper but hella worse than Prue. Powers: Shimmering, energy balls, and summoning athames.

**Bianca Hunter**: 29 born on 2-1-03. She is the oldest, and looks out for her siblings, though has a hard time doing so because A: Linn's a stubborn person because her best friend is Chris and he is just pure stubborn and B: Frankie is just too much like her and that worries her a lot. She's been through a lot, she's found love with Wyatt and she's also lost love with Wyatt, their little boy was killed by a demon at a young age, then Wyatt's stupid ass joined the army and well drinks were her friend. It's a good thing she fears Piper's wrath because without Piper she'd be well still a drunk, and now she works at magic school for Leo as a teacher, and that's all the magic she'd been able to handle now she's getting back into her groove and is starting to be able to get back to her old kick ass self. Powers: Shimmering, Telepathy, summoning athames, and energy balls.

**Frank Jr (Frankie) Hunter**: He's 16 born on 1-3-18. His can give hell alongside his buddy JJ though he is more known as the quiet one it has been said that he is nothing like his sisters well at least in his parents eyes, his mom thinks that's a good thing, but his father damn well knows the boy hasn't grown up yet, and he is so a Hunter he's just growing into his reckless stage but boy when he gets there its not going to be fun well at least for Lyn, for Frank he's going to have a ball watching his son do stupid shit that Hunters are proven to do. Powers: Shimmering, summoning athames and energy balls.

Finn Maker's kids:

**Emily Maker**: She is considered in her family as more of a nerd. The stable daughter as her father has nick named her, she has been in love with Hank since she was in high school but it's only been since Parker has branched out as a cupid that she was able to get them to go on a date and as Parker knew it was a success. She's a strong willed tough hard liquor drinking chick and Hank's kinda woman. She's more laid back as the older sibling, but now that her youngest sister has died she kinda thinks maybe she needs to become more like Wyatt protective and strict. Powers: elf like powers, Telekinesis and some others.

**Bella Maker**: She is the artistic one, the rebellious daughter, yet still she was responsible when she was reckless. She like Pacey can paint and she can also sing. Though she went off to New York for some reason that has yet come to light why she left, though it might piss off her sister and family just a little bit, while it'll make their father want to apologize for a lot of things. Powers: Telekinesis, Projection, and some others.

Well those are some more added bios if you can think of anymore please tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	33. 1x23: A Valentine's War

**Summary**: Parker, Pacey, and Silver are turning twenty-two, it's been two weeks since the death of Gabriel, and Parker's gotten better, though someone from Gabriel's past comes to ask her and the rest of her family a favor one that might change everything! But there's something else that's bothering her and it just might have to do with Valentine. Hank tries to get rid of Sophia, but he's not having a lot of luck with that, maybe he just need some good old Chris and Linn help. Hazel goes on a date but it ends with her getting mighty confused and just a little hopeful. Roderick's up to something that's just going to piss off Mel more than anyone. Meanwhile Bella and Emily deal with some old family demons.

**1x23: A Valentine's War**

_The richness of life lies in memories we have forgotten. - Cesare Pavese._

Parker was in Damian's room lying on his bed. She was sleeping next to him he had his eyes open and he was looking back at her. God how did he get so lucky? He had a great job, a partner that liked him now, a happy family, he had his demon side under control, he was back with Parker and their love life well it couldn't get any better, in fact it was hella better than before. Sure there were some problems, he could still see that Parker wasn't over Gabriel's death, and it was the reason that she was in his bed room, it was the reason why she couldn't sleep alone, she didn't feel safe yet, well the only place she did was in his arms so he took it as his job to be near her and to protect her from whatever she might not be ready to face.

**Parker**: He had been watching her sleep and so into his thoughts that he didn't notice when she opened her eyes, to look back at him, he had on his thoughtful face, his eyebrows pulled together and up, a gentle smile on his lips, his eyes clearly deep in thought. She didn't know what she would do if they hadn't gotten back together, she did know one thing, right now instead of his arms she'd be in a bar, and she knew damn well she'd be getting yelled at for it. At least this way, she wouldn't be yelled at for a long period of time, her mother went a little over board when she didn't know where her '_little Paige'_ was, hell so did her Aunts, "You know, you look amazing laying there with that smile on your face, and I really don't want to leave, but if I don't and my mom finds my bed empty again she's going to kill me and you."

**Damian**: Shook his head and smiles his charming grin, "Aw, can't you just," His hand traced up her shirtless arm, "Stay longer?"

**Parker**: Playfully swats his hand off her naked arm, "Damian I love you with all my being, but if I don't go, my mom not only has to explain to my father, sister, and brother hell to Pacey why she killed me, but she's going to have to explain to Uncle Chief Darryl, your partner DJ, your mom, your pop, and even your siblings why she killed you too."

**Damian**: Getting on top of her, their faces inches away, "I'd be okay with that."

**Parker**: Smiles and pulls away from him, "You're such a teenager."

**Damian**: Giving her a smile, "And you're such a tease."

**Parker**: Looking back at him shocked yet a smile on her face, "Me a tease? Oh please, boy you have yet to meet Parker the tease."

**Damian**: Laughs and kisses her, "Fine, but let me get one thing." He jumps out of the bed in his boxers, "I have something for you."

**Parker**: Lies on the bed, "Oh you do?"

**Damian**: Walks back to his bed, with a something wrapped in wrapping-paper, "Here, I hope you like it."

**Parker**: Sitting up and taking the gift, "Damian we've talked about you giving me things,"

**Damian**: Nods, "Yea, but it's your birthday, I can break tradition."

**Parker**: Shakes her head, god she was twenty-two today, who would have thought she'd make it this far? "Fine, you're off the hook this time." He smiled as she opened the present, she pulled out a belt that had pockets in it, she raised her eyebrow and looked back to him for an explanation.

**Damian**: Laughs, "It's a potion belt; I noticed that whenever we go into the Underworld you had the potions in your pockets and I just thought you needed one."

**Parker**: "Oh," She hopped she didn't sound disappointed, "Like batman,"

**Damian**: Shakes his head, "Not like batman, you wear it as a shoulder to wrist thing, think of a shoulder bag, but not a bag and with pockets for potions and athames."

**Parker**: She hugs him, "I love it,"

**Damian**: "I'm glad you love it, Park."

**Parker**: Sighs now, "Okay well enough of this, I must go," She gets up and looks for her clothes, "See you later?"

**Damian**: "Oh you bet," She walked to the window and climbed through it knowing it'd be safer than just blindly hearting into her room, might as well just walk through the front door. "Well, I guess its time to wrap her real present up," He sat up and pulled out a small yet long box, "Yea this is a lot more romantic." He smiled slightly; he knew he fooled her pretty good.

-Next Scene-

Nix and Lex were lying in Nix's room. Lex was thinking about asking Nix something but he didn't know how to phrase the question. So he let his eyes do the talking, Nix looked up at Lex and saw his eyes moving around and she knew what he wanted.

**Nix**: "Just say it Lex, I'm a grown ass woman."

**Lex**: Sending her a worried look, "You won't kill me?" He had to ask she had that great old Halliwell temper.

**Nix**: Shaking her head and trying not to laugh at the seriousness in his eyes, "No I won't kill you."

**Lex**: Fear in his light blue eyes, "You sure?"

**Nix**: She smiles now, "I like you, I'm rather attached to you, and I'm kinda fond of you too, so no I won't kill you. Plus I would hate to see you have to put up with Grams, I may love her but she hates-hates men."

**Lex**: Smiles at her, "Oh, why thank you."

**Nix**: Shakes her head, "Come on, Derek just say it, I don't bite."

**Lex**: "No you yell," She threw him a look, "Okay, I know we've been dating for a while."

**Nix**: Nods her head, "Yup a long while."

**Lex**: He took the jump, "So I was wondering."

**Nix**: Was waiting for it, "Yes?"

**Lex**: Chickening out, "Why is there a puppy in your room?"

**Nix**: Was caught off guard she was thinking he was going to ask her something else, at least that's what her empathy told her, "Uhm, that's Vanquish," He threw her a confused look, "Pacey's present."

**Lex**: Just trying to get away from the fact that he chickened out big time, "I can't believe that your Aunt Piper let Parker and Mel buy him a dog."

**Nix**: Getting up now, and picking up the dog, "She had to he is so cute."

**Lex**: Sending the dog a look, "He's slimy," He saw as the dog slobbered a little.

**Nix**: Shook her head, "No, he's a bulldog he isn't slimy anyways you're slimy or at least that's what he told me."

**Lex**: As the dog jumped onto him, "Hey, Vanquish what kind of name is that?"

**Nix**: Smiling as the dog went to sit on Lex's chest, "Ask demon hunter Parker, she named him."

**Lex**: Trying to move away from the dog's mouth, "Wouldn't it have been better for Pacey to name him or her?"

**Nix**: "It's a him, and yes but I chose not to argue with Parker she can really be an asswipe and that asswipe hits hard."

Lex nods oh yea that was true. Vanquish licked his face and he sent Nix a look as she started laughing at him.

-Next Scene-

Phoebe was pacing in the living room while Coop was just looking down at his watch. Piper was looking back at Pacey and Mel has they were talking to each other.

**Paige**: Giving them both a look, "What are you two talking about?"

**Mel**: "We're discussing if Pacey is going to wear the birthday hat."

**Pacey**: "Hank and Ryan don't wear it all day I see no reason I should either."

**Prue**: Throwing them both a questioning glance, "Really that's it that's all you're talking about?"

**Mel**: Trying to look hurt, "Aunt Prue I'm hurt, we don't only talk about demons."

**Parker**: Walked into the room, "I would hope not, but you know us Mel we got a reputation around here that says all we think about is demons." She turns to her mother, "Hey mom,"

**Phoebe**: Her arms crossed over her chest, "Where were you?"

**Parker**: "With Damian," She shows them the belt, "I have proof, this was his gift."

**Pacey**: Slightly laughs, "He gave you a potions belt?"

**Parker**: Sends him a glare, "Shut up, and it's not a potions belt it's a shoulder belt."

**Mel**: "Aw, don't worry about it, I once heard that Lex gave Nix one of those not that long ago."

**Henry**: "Well that's a good thing she and Lex aren't together anymore, no more crappy gifts."

Parker, Mel, and Pacey shared a look, knowing that if their uncle only knew.

**Andy**: Giving her a smug smile, "So that's it that's all he got you?"

**Parker**: Rolling her eye, "So much for love."

Andy slightly nods, he didn't think that Damian could have pulled it off, but here he went and did just that, he had really tricked Parker good this year.

**Coop**: "Aw Valentine, come on, you're a cupid you know how hard it is to please us cupids." He said with a smile.

Parker frowned as she zoned out. It was as if she was in a premonition, but she hadn't touched anything and her premonitions weren't that advanced that she could get them by just standing around. And the weird part was she couldn't see anything either, all she could do was hear what was around her, her empathy letting her feel the emotions, the confusion, the pain, the anger and the love it was so thick she could cut all of them with a knife.

_**Coop**__: "Why do you hate me?" She could hear the anger in his voice and even some pain that was different, her father wasn't one to raise his voice or think that she hated him; she knew the question was being asked of her but she didn't know why he sounded almost frantic._

_**Phoebe**__: "Coop I don't think she…" Her mother's voice was dismissive as if Parker's opinion mattered nothing to her. Which was beyond wrong her mother always wanted to hear what Parker was thinking or thought._

_**Valentine**__: Her own voice was detached, she heard and felt the pain and even anger, but this anger held lots of mixed emotions, love being the main one, "Because you abandoned your little… girls!" Her voice was getting higher and weaker. "Because you joined Ryan… when you swore you'd protect… them. You look at… one of them and you turn away… as if you were disgusted with her… but in fact she's the one disgusted… with you!"_

**Pacey**: "Park?" Seeing his cousin blink, "You okay?" Causing his cousin to roll her eyes that at that second reminded him of Valentine's eyes.

**Parker**: Her voice sounded different; again almost like Valentine's, "Just thinking about something," it held darkness and pain, she looked up to her mother, "So?"

**Phoebe**: Smiles to her daughter, clueless that something was amiss, "So what Paige?"

**Parker**: Trying with all her might to remember what they were talking about, her boyfriend and his nonromantic gift yes that was right wasn't it? "What did you get me?"

**Phoebe**: Sharking her head, "You'll find out later."

**Parker**: Shaking her head, trying to get the pain in her voice out of her head, "That's so not cool."

**Pacey**: Turns to look back at her, "I could give you my gift now."

**Parker**: A slight smile on her face, thank god for Pacey, "But then you'd want your gift now, and I haven't wrapped it yet and I know for a fact that Mel wants you to suffer and since this was a joint partnership I can't ruin her happiness to fill yours."

**Pacey**: Sits up now, "Really? So it's in your room, unwrapped?" He went to get up but Parker sent him a playful look so he stayed seated next to a laughing Mel, "You can't just give me a hint?"

**Mel**: "Hint huh?" Turned to Parker, "I think we can give him a small hint."

**Parker**: Raising her right eye brow just like Valentine would, Parker would normally just raise her left, though no one seemed to notice the small action, "You sure?"

**Mel**: Nodding her head, "Yea go ahead give him a hint." She wanted to see how Parker was going to confuse Pacey.

**Parker**: Put her hand to her chin and thought for a second, "What's got a bow, smells clean, makes noise, also something you've dreamed of for years but weren't allowed to have and has…"

**Pacey**: He thought for a second, "A mortar? You got me a motorbike?"

**Parker**: Just blinks, "A motorbike? No it's not a motorbike," She laughs slightly, "But nice guess," She walks away shaking her head, "A motorbike,"

**Pacey**: Looks to Mel, "Do you wanna give me another hint?"

**Mel**: "It's a nice gift I think you'll like it, mom on the other hand."

**Hank**: Walked into the room with Emily, "Oh don't worry, even Aunt Piper would like the gift."

**Piper**: Smiling smugly, "I already know what the gift is."

**Pacey**: Looking around the room with a pout on his lips, "Who else knows?"

**Andy**: Pats his son on the back, "Pretty much the question you should be asking is who doesn't know."

**Pacey**: He rubs his chin now, "Good question,"

-Next Scene-

Somewhere in the city there was a young man he was running away from demons, in his arms was a small baby, he was wrapped in a blue blanket. The man jumped into an alley and the demons ran past him. He let out a sigh of relief and went to sit down on the floor but the baby's dark reddish green eyes caught him and he stood up.

**Man**: "Don't worry, okay? Uncle Noah isn't going to let anything happen to you. Okay, I know some people that would love to have you in their lives." He looked around for the demons and saw none he looked down to the baby who was closing his eyes, "You're more human than anything Trigger." He looked up as he heard a cough. A demon was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

**Demon**: Pointing to the baby, "That isn't a human child that is a demonic child, why can't you mortals ever understand that?"

**Noah**: Holding the baby closer to him, trying to protect it with all his might, "Stay away from me you vile beast."

**Demon**: Starts walking closer to the young man, "Look, friend."

**Noah**: Taking a step back, "I'm no friend of yours."

**Demon**: His eyes flash dangerously, "I want the boy."

**Noah**: His eyes held hatred for the thing that stood in front of him, "You'll have to kill me before you take him, I promised my brother that I would protect him with my life and I shall."

**Demon**: Shaking his head, "Look, Gabriel would rather his nephew grow up with us than you."

**Noah**: A temper started to rip itself from him, "With You! You demonic sloth, if Gabriel were alive he'd rather the boy be dead than ever grow up with a demon as his father."

**Demon**: Laughing now, "A demon is his father."

**Noah**: He looks down to the sleeping angel in his arms, as much of a truth to what the demon had just said, there was no way that this boy, would not get a chance to be like his uncle, he had every right to live a human life, when he had done nothing to anyone but breathe and live and even then was he still an angel, not a vile cold-blooded and cold hearted demon, "Yes, a curse that he will learn to grow up with, but he will grow strong and he will see the love that mortal's have just like his Uncle has."

**Demon**: He now stands close to the mortal and the demonic baby, "You know, I don't care, Gabriel's dead so I want the boy now!"

**Noah**: He slowly took out an athame, so slowly that the demon didn't see him do it, "I told you what you have to do." The demon jumped at him and Noah stabbed him in the throat, the demon stumbled back and caught on fire, the blast knocked Noah on his ass, he shook his head and looked down to the baby in his arms, he was still asleep, "Don't worry, Trig I'll get you somewhere safe, I know just the person that will protect you as if you were hers."

He got up and left the alleyway knowing that it'd be eight am and that would mean lots of people out in the street which meant more people to hide with, which meant more protection for the child. He'd rather die than let a demon have him. In fact he was determined to die for the child.

-Next Scene-

Parker entered her room and threw down her new 'belt', and walked over to her window, she looked out to the dark starless sky and shook her head.

**Parker**: "Why is it, that I can never see any stars in this room? How's that fair?" There was a chuckle behind her and she turned to see Ryan standing behind her, Grace with him. "Ay, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell."

**Ryan**: Sending his little sister his charming smile, "I go by Valentine, Paigey."

**Parker**: She laughs slightly, "Ay sue me for calling you the wrong name Ry." She smiled at Grace, "Hey, Grace,"

**Grace**: Send the younger girl a smile, "Hey Parker, happy birthday,"

**Parker**: She smiles, "Thanks,"

**Grace**: She looks back at them and laughs, "I'ma go say hi to my mother-in-law."

**Parker**: "You should go do that, she's been wondering when you two were going to come back to the land of people."

Grace nods and leaves.

**Ryan**: Sends her a smile, "So sue us, we can't help but like Italy."

**Parker**: Pulls her brother to her bed, "I wanna hear everything," He sends her a look, "Well not everything, Ryan you're such a moron sometimes."

**Ryan**: Poking her making her laugh, "A moron that you love, little sis."

**Parker**: Shook her head, "Yea Ry I love you."

**Ryan**: He nods his head, and smiles, "You know, I can't help but feel old my little sister is twenty-two today, hell even old ass Silver is, I'm glad you got this far." Parker shook her head at her older brother, "Happy birthday, Parker," She smiled at the love in his light blue eyes, the kindness in his words.

**Parker**: "Aw Ry, I really missed you bro."

**Ryan**: Laughs, "And I missed your annoying ass too."

**Parker**: She smirks, "Oh you shouldn't have,"

Parker was so busy being pulled into another flashback; she never even noticed Ryan went to give her a hug. This time she could see everything around her though it was kinda fuzzy she saw that she was in the living room of the manor.

_**Valentine**__: "Don't go down there." There was anger in her voice, she jumped the rest of the stairs and stood up to one of the hooded demons. "Can I ask what the HELL you think you're doing?" A deadly tone in her voice and eyes._

_**Demonic Voice**__: As if it was nothing, "Tis not so bad little Parker," He looked up to her with no emotion in his dark blue eyes that seemed familiar, as did his voice._

_**Valentine**__: Sarcasm in her voice, "Not so bad! You're messing with everything!" She looked rather pissed off and Parker could feel the anger rise even more inside herself._

_**Demonic Voice**__: Sending her a look that only held hatred, "So are you."_

_Valentine winks her eye and the demon hits a table. His hood falls off and he looked familiar, yet there was only evil in his eyes, his hair short yet a mess, his mouth in the form of a scowl. Valentine didn't back down. Parker could feel no fear, yet a hint of hesitance._

_**Demonic Voice**__: His words thick with hatred, "Now look what you did. MORON!" He moves his head and pushes her into the wall. She gets up and shakes it off. He rolls his eyes just like a Halliwell in a way. "Why must you be so stubborn?"_

_**Valentine**__: Her voice held a truthfulness that burned, "It's in, my blood, remember? Or did you forget who I am Ryan?"_

_**Ryan**__: No her mind screamed, no this was wrong the demon standing before her, it couldn't be, not her brother, not Ryan, not Ry, "Not for long!"_

**Ryan**: looked back to his sister and could see something was amiss. "See you soon right?"

**Parker**: Nods her head, she's afraid to open her mouth, right now only one thing passed through her mind someone was fucking with her mind, that was her only option because her brother Ryan would never hurt her because when she went to the past to help Chris her mother wasn't even married so then someone was playing her mind. Because what she was seeing made no sense to her and it just couldn't be real. She knew her brother and he was completely harmless and that would never change.

_-x-x-x-_

_Things happen but we don't really know why, once more you tell those lies to me, why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation._

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_David Boreanaz as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as__** Bella Maker**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Guest starring:_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Emmanuelle Vaugier as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**_

_And_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**JJ Jenkins**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as __**Grace Janes**_

_Chris Pine as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_Penn Badgley as __**Dean Love**_

_And_

_Jason Dohring__ as __**Noah Perkson**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show early morning Hazel's room. Underlined by the song: 'Cold Dark World' by Weezer.**_

-Next Scene-

Hazel was cleaning out her room; she was looking for something when suddenly she heard someone star into her room. She turned to see, Pacey standing there with a half smirk and half fear in his eyes and smile.

**Hazel**: She stood fully up her hair in a pony tail and she was also covered in dust, "Is there a reason you're giving me that look? Mr. Trudeau?"

**Pacey**: Walks to her and shook his head, "It's Halliwell Dara." She sent him a glare, "What you started it? Hell I'm willing to offer you a deal, you don't call me Trudeau, and I won't call you Dara."

**Hazel**: Shaking his hand, "You have a deal," He laughs slightly, "So what brings you to my room this early?" She turned to look back at him, "We're not going to demon hunt today are we?"

**Pacey**: He hops onto her bed, "God I hope not," She laughs, "I kinda came here to ask you for a little favor."

**Hazel**: turned to look back at him, "Kay, what favor?"

**Pacey**: "You know how I really, really like Bella?"

**Hazel**: "You think she's the hottest thing in the world." She laughs and went to sit next to him, "What of it?"

**Pacey**: Playing with a bear he found on her bed, "Well, I kinda told her you and me were dating."

**Hazel**: Stood up now and send him a full on glare, "You did what now!"

**Pacey**: Held the bear up for a shield he looked at it and threw it onto the bed, "I panicked, and you popped into my head and all I know is she's dating some Biff, and now I said we'd go to launch with them," He closed his eyes, "Please don't hate me."

**Hazel**: Shook her head, "What I never understand out of you moronic people is how, you just blindly, ignore the fact you love each other, first Wyatt and B, then Chris and stupid ass Linn, then Parker and Damian, thank god they got a brain, then Hank and Emily were to stupid to see, but thank god for Parker, and now you and Bella! What the hell Halliwell?"

**Pacey**: Ignoring the question, he knew how to handle her, she was after all his bestfriend outside of Parker, "So you'll go with me then?"

**Hazel**: Gave him a look, "Of course, but when I have my first child, you're going to pay for their first birthday party, and trust me, Andrew it won't be cheap."

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "Sounds fair," He kisses her cheek, "Pick you up in a little while?"

**Hazel**: "Where are you going?"

**Pacey**: Standing up, "Parker thought it'd be a good idea to check on Silver, and see how she's decorating P3, and I agree, I really hope this year, it won't be a Valentine birthday theme."

**Hazel**: Laughs and he stars out, "If only you knew."

-Next Scene-

Hank was under a car, trying his best to fix it up. He had changed the oil, fixed the motor, tuned up the engine, if this car was ever in a high speed chase it'd out run the cops for sure. He was listening to music in the background, singing along to Brad Paisley's Alcohol. He could honestly say he loved this song.

**Hank**: Moving his head to the melody, _"I can make anybody pretty, I can make you believe any lie, I can make you pick a fight,"_ He rolled out from under the car, _"With somebody twice, your size. . ."_ A confidence in his eyes, _"Well I've been known to cause a few breakups,"_ He laughs slightly and stoo up, _"And I've been known to cause a few births," _He walked over to the tool chest, _"I can make you new friends, or get you fired from work."_ He used the wretch in his hands to sing as if he was using a microphone, _"And since the day I left Milwaukee. Lynchburg, Bordeaux France, been makin' the bars lots of big money,"_ He did a little spin, _"And helpin' white people dance."_ He turns to grab some tools, _"I got you in trouble in high school, and college now that was a ball,"_ He looks at himself in the mirror and laughs at how he looks, _"You had some of the best times, you'll never remember with me,"_ He had oil on his hands shirt and face, _"Alcohol, Alcohol,"_ Chris orbed into the room and shook his head at his younger male cousin. Hank sent him a smile and threw him the wretch.

**Chris**: Couldn't help himself, _"I got blamed at your wedding reception, for your best man's embarrassing speech,"_ He nods his head to Hank, _"And also for those naked pictures of you at the beach."_ Hank stands back laughing slightly as Chris's waves his hand in the air, as if he was spreading influence to the world, _"I've influenced kings and world leaders," _He now fix his imaginary suspenders, _"I helped Hemingway write like he did,"_ He playfully sings to Hank now, _"And I'll bet you a drink or two that I can make you, put that lampshade on your head, and since the day I left,"_ Using his fingers to number the places_, "Milwaukee Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France, been makin. A fool out of folks, just like you,"_ Pointing at Hank and he sends him a smile, _"And helpin white people dance," _He did a little dance, _"I am medicine and I am poison,"_ Fixing his shirt slightly, _"I can help you up or make you fall,"_ Chris slightly shakes his head, _"You had some of the best times, you'll never remember with me, alcohol,"_ Pointing to himself.

**Hank**: Grabs another wretch, and jumps next to Chris and they both sway back and forth, _"Alcohol,"_

**Chris and Hank**: _"And since the day I left Milwaukee, Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France, been makin the bars,"_ Hank hits Chris on the arm_, "Lots of big money,"_ Chris hits him back, _"And helpin white people dance,"_

**Chris**: Laughs at the next part, _"I got you in trouble in high school,"_ Shaking his head knowing that was true,

**Hank**: Laughing because of all of the things they did when they were drunk, _"And college now that was a ball,"_

**Chris**: Smiling knowing that he and Hank needed to lay off the beer, _"You had some of the best times,"_

**Hank**: Pointing to himself, _"You'll never remember with me,"_

**Chris and Hank**: They swayed again, _"Alcohol, Alcohol,"_

**Linn**: Clapped her hands, "Nice both of you, damn drunks," They looked back to see Linn standing there looking really amused, "But I think Brad sings it lot better."

**Chris**: Puts wretch back, "You're just mad you missed your chance to join us."

**Hank**: Putting down the wrench, and turning to look back at them, "Maybe next time Linn."

Both of them laugh, while Linn rolls her eyes.

**Linn**: Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, "Sure, I want to make myself look like a fool."

**Sophia**: Walking into the room, "Aw Linn you know our boys, they always did know how to have fun." Linn's eyes almost went out of her sockets, "Hey Chrissie,"

**Chris**: His eyes darkened, "Sophia,"

**Hank**: His eyes looked enraged, "What are you doing here?"

**Sophia**: "Well since my last visit I thought I'd just forgive you, I don't wanna throw away six years for nothing, H."

**Hank**: "Let me say this clearly, Sophie, I want you to go, because I'm happily taken, in fact I really love Emily, so if you'd be so kind as to leave I'd be happy,"

**Sophie**: "Don't worry H, I won't give up on you and me."

**Hank**: "There is no you and me!"

**Sophie**: Walking away, "It was good seeing you both."

**Linn**: She walked over to Hank and put her arm on his shoulder, "Hanky," He turned to look at her, she could tell he was pissed, "Just say the words and she's dead, I know a fellow Hunter that would like to kick her ass."

**Hank**: Slightly smiled, "Hell, B is scary but I don't wanna her to go to jail for killing Sophie."

**Chris**: Looking back to his little cousin, "When she get back?"

**Hank**: He ran his hand through his short brown hair, "I don't know, all I know is that, because of her, I told Emily I loved her." He smiles as they did, "It's the only good thing about her being here."

**Linn**: "Now the only problem is, getting rid of her."

**Hank**: "Pretty much,"

**Chris**: Shared a look with Linn, "Never fear, Chris and Linn are here."

**Linn**: "And with us on the case,"

**Chris**: "Surely it will get solved,"

**Linn**: "And if all else fails,"

**Chris**: "We can hire B and Wyatt to kill her,"

**Linn**: Turns to Chris, "It's the best plan in the world,"

**Chris**: "Why thank you,"

Hank laughs those two were so much alike it wasn't funny.

-Next Scene-

Pacey and Parker walked into P3. Even though he had told Hazel that it had been Parker's idea to go check up on Silver, in reality it had been his, hell Parker was just along for the ride. That and she didn't want to miss the fight, Pacey took one glance around the room, and he groaned. God he hated that he shared the same birthday with Silver. P3 was covered in pink, there were pink heart balloons hanging around the whole place, with little cupid babies around as place mats, there were even pink fluffy pillows around the sofas. On the counter was a roll of pink colored drinks. It was so a Valentine day's party. Hell it looked like it came out of a Victoria's Secret Photo-shoot. He made his way to Silver who was standing near their mothers and Aunts.

**Pacey**: With a pissed off gleam in his light blue eyes, "PIPER!" Silver turned back to face Pacey, oh the mothers and Aunt's knew this was going to be bad, Pacey did not look happy at all, and he even seemed like he wasn't going to back down this year, "What the fuck is all of this?"

**Silver**: Knowing how to handle him she always got her way, "Hi, Andrew happy birthday to you too."

**Pacey**: Not backing down, "No, no, no, no, no, I will not stand for another freaking cupid birthday."

**Silver**: Gave him a blank stare, "Then you shouldn't have been born on Valentine's Day." There was a pause, "Otherwise known as my day,"

Parker softly chuckled, she was sure glad she did not miss this. She just knew things weren't going to happen like all the other birthdays, Pacey was not backing down this time. Enough was enough.

**Pacey**: Poking her in the shoulder, "I have put up with your crap for twenty-one years, this birthday will not be another cupid day, I want Beer and Jack-Daniels and Whisky and Vodka, and any other manly drink." Pointing to a pink drink with an umbrella, "Not this pink girly cupid crap!" Silver went to speak but he kept on going, "And I want hard rock or drunk country, not soft pop or that lovey dovey country that you cupids love so fucking much," Silver gave him a death glare, but he kept going, "I want to be a man this year, I want to have a blue fucking cake! Not the stupid pink heart shape shit you always get, I want it to be a blue fucking truck!"

**Sliver**: Now it was her turn, Parker was now laughing out loud, "Andrew, I don't ask for much, I only ask for this day." Starting to tear up.

**Pacey**: Knowing she was going to play the crying game, he wasn't about to let her trick him this year, he let her do that last year nope not this year, "Bullshit!"

**Prue**: turned to Phoebe, "Maybe we should stop them."

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head, "Oh no, I'm not getting into the middle of that, you want to go ahead."

**Prue**: Looking back to them going back and forth, "On second thought,"

**Silver**: She now had her hands holding the clipboard tighter, "Don't make me pull all of the times I saved your ass from getting killed or grounded by the folks."

**Pacey**: Not backing down, "I've got things on you too," Even though he probably should have.

**Silver**: If she had super strength that clipboard would have broken in half already, "Prove it!"

**Pacey**: With a determined gleam in his light blue eyes, "You fed Hank's goldfish Lucky to Uncle Frank's dog, Killer."

**Silver**: Her knuckles were going white, "You snuck out of the house to go demon hunting when we were ten."

**Pacey**: Waving his hand around, "You came with me!"

**Silver**: Thinking now, "Well, you turned Ryan into a cat that one time,"

**Pacey**: Looking around for a second, "You made out with Max, in your room when we were fifteen."

**Silver**: Sent him a smirk, "Who didn't make out with Max when he was fifteen? The boy was a man whore."

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "Fair point," He snapped his fingers and pointed at her now, "You got so drunk for prom you don't even remember graduation."

**Silver**: Smiling now she knew just what would get him really in trouble, "Oh yea well when you and Parker were six you gave Mel for her seventh birthday present her first—,"

**Parker**: Now jumping between then, her eyes wide, "Hey! This is between you two don't drag my fine ass into this!"

**Pacey/Silver**: Yelling back at her, "You were born into this!"

**Parker**: Shakes her head and walked up to her mother and aunts, "I hate them both when they're like this."

**Piper**: "Why do you think I didn't want them to plan this, hell I begged your mother to stop Silver."

**Phoebe**: "Piper my daughter is a lot like you and this time I'm not talking about Paige JR over there either." Parker rolled her eyes at her mother.

**Piper**: "I am not like that." Pointed to Silver who was hitting Pacey with the clipboard now.

**Paige**: Numbing them off with her fingers, "Oh you mean hard-headed, have to be right all the time, what's another word for that?" She pauses as if in thought, "Oh right stubborn,"

**Piper**: Sending her a glare, "I am not stubborn,"

**Paige**: Snorting now, "Face it Piper, you're the stubborn one, Phoebe's the nosey one, and Prue's the control freak."

**Prue**: With a slight amused smile, "Oh and what are you Missy Paige? The cute one?"

**Paige**: Nods her head, "Yes but I'm also the sarcastic one."

**Phoebe**: Her hand over her heart, "Oh dear lord she admits it!"

**Paige**: Turns to her older sister, "Bite me,"

Coop and all the other guys teleport into the room. They look at Pacey as he gets hit with Silver's clipboard on the shoulder.

**Andy**: "Hey, Prue aren't you going to stop our only son's death?"

**Prue**: "He's lived a long life,"

**Parker**: Took in some air, and rolled up her sleeves, "Okay, I have this under control," She cracked her neck and cleared her throat when that failed she did what she had to, "THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD IT!" Silver froze mid swing she turned to look back at Parker, Pacey looked up to Parker in a hunched position, "I've put up with you two for twenty-two years," She grabs the clipboard from Silver, "It ends now, the party is canceled, I'm cancelling it," Silver went to say something, "And don't even think of trying to cross me, I mean it! Its over, no party! Now because I'm not that mean so I'm going to allow us to have a family dinner but that's it! And I will get to choose who gets to come!" Pacey went to say something, "And we will eat and drink whatever the hell Aunt Piper wants us to eat and drink, if its crackers and water then that's what we're eating, am I understood?" They said nothing, she sent them both glares, "Am I UNDERSTOOD?"

**Pacey**: "Yes sir,"

**Silver**: Calling her by her first name, she only did that when she was pissed off at her sister or just trying to push her buttons, "Yea, Paige we got it."

**Parker**: "Good, now leave you're both annoying my empathy," Silver hearted out to go yell at someone, Pacey just backed away slowly, he did not want to piss of Parker. Getting into a yelling match with Silver was one thing, doing it with Parker was suicide and he had a lunch date to make. Parker turned to her parents aunts and uncles. "I hate them both sometimes."

**Henry**: "So does that mean we aren't needed to help?"

**Piper**: "Uhm,"

**Coop**: Looked back to his little girl, she was normally in more control of her temper and when it unlashed itself, it was rather for a reason not because Pacey and Silver were arguing over a party, "Are you okay honey?"

**Parker**: "I'm okay, my head just hurts, I have a killer headache and those two arguing over this stupid party was not helping it any." She pinched the bridge of her noise, "How much time do you think it'd take for me to fix this?"

**Prue**: "Fix what?"

**Parker**: She looked up they could see the pain in her eyes, "They want a party, I'll give them a party," She took in air, "One they'll never forget."

-Next Scene-

Noah was looking around now trying to find anyone that could help him. The baby in his arms was crying now, and he looked down to the poor little guy. He took out some milk for him, and his eyes started to tear, as the little guy just drank the milk as if it was the only thing that he'd ever had to eat.

**Noah**: "You got your mother's smile, and her laugh too, you've got your Uncle's eyes, despite the red." He kisses the boy's head and looked up to see Pacey walking out of P3 he saw the glow around Pacey, that was odd, he wasn't magical how could he see a magical person. He turned to look down at the boy, "Don't worry, Trig, I got just the right people for you remember what I said? Well Uncle Noah didn't lie Trig," He looked up to P3, "Parker Halliwell, is saint, and believe me she'll love you like no other."

**Roderick**: "Well it's a shame he won't get to met her," Noah looked back at him and he took off in a run, Noah may not have been magical but he knew what evil looked like and this guy wasn't a normal demon he was different, "Rats, they always leave, when they see me," He waves his hand and a demon shimmers in, "Find the boy, and don't fuck up," The demon nods and walks out of the alleyway, "I hate when they fail," He flames out.

-Next Scene-

Mel was typing hurriedly, she wanted to get this article done as fast as possible. She didn't know what everyone did for Pacey, Silver, and Parker's birthdays but she heard that they went all out. Or at least Silver did. She knew for a fact that Pacey was all into it as well, it seemed to her that Parker was the only one that was along for the ride.

**Elise**: Walked over to Mel, Mel didn't notice that she wasn't alone, "Mel, your friend here is a real sweetheart," Mel looked up at her, now, she had the pencil in her mouth, and when she saw who was with Elise it dropped to the table, "I'll leave you two alone."

**Mel**: There was a fiery passion in her eyes, "What are you doing here?" She sent Roderick a glare as he sat down, trying not to make a scene, "Don't sit down, get the hell out of here."

**Roderick**: Looks around, "If you don't want me to burn this place to the ground you'll listen and you'll listen good."

**Mel**: Under the table she was holding an athame tightly in her mind she was screaming for someone to come, or magic was going to be ousted by her, "What do you want?"

**Roderick**: He smiled smugly, "I just wanted to prove two things to you, Halliwell."

**Mel**: "And they are?"

**Roderick**: He slightly touches her arm, "One you're not as untouchable as you thought."

**Mel**: She roughly pulls away from him, "Duly noted and last?"

**Roderick**: He smiles, "I was wondering if you could give little Paige a message for me." He leaned in close, "I'm not going to make her birthday party, what a shame it looked rather fun, and ask her for me," Pointing to his head, "How's her head."

**Mel**: The athame slightly cut her palm, "What?"

**Roderick**: We sat back, "Well when I was fighting it out with her I noticed that she wasn't fighting her best, and it could only be a headache, I would hate it if something were to happen to her." He ended with a creepy smile.

**Wyatt**: "Thanks for the concern Parker will be touched."

**Roderick**: Looks up to find Wyatt standing there with something in his hands, next to him are Hank, Chris, B, and Linn, and those four don't look happy, "You brought the whole crew, I'm touched," He looks to Mel, "Have fun, tonight, I'm sure it'll be a night you'll never forget, I know I won't."

He gets up and leaves the room. Chris walked up to Mel.

**Chris**: "You okay?"

**Mel**: She looked up at him, he could see the anger, "Yea,"

**Hank**: "Little Mel?"

**Mel**: "I need to get out of here now," They got up walked over to the elevator and orbed/shimmered out. They landed in the basement and Mel threw a fire blast at the dummies in there, she yelled in anger and soon took in some air. The fire stopped shooting out and she slumped over tired. "I'm going to kill that son of bitch."

**Bianca**: Padding her back worried like, "Are you good?"

**Mel**: Shaking her head, "No B, I'm more evil than anything."

**Linn**: "Melinda Robin Halliwell, you're not evil and she meant are you fine?"

**Mel**: Took in some air, "Yea, I'm sorry I lost it for a second." She looked up at the older woman that her brother loved madly, "And Lyn don't call me Melinda Robin again Mels just fine."

**Linn**: "You got it, don't call me Lyn."

**Wyatt**: Ignoring their mini "_fight_", "Are you kidding I'm surprised you held it in that long."

**Mel**: Let out a chuckle, "Remind me why I hang around you?"

**Chris**: "Because mom forces us too."

**Wyatt**: Giving them both a dry look, "Ha-ha,"

**Hank**: "Chris, how dare you man?"

**Wyatt**: "Thanks Hank, defend my honor."

**Hank**: "Fuck your honor Wyatt, he's making jokes and that's my job!" That causes them to laugh, "Never mind I'm still got it."

**Frankie**: "Can we come out now?"

**JJ**: "Is it safe yet?"

**Bianca**: looked around and found her little brother hiding next to JJ, "What the hell are you two doing over here?"

**Linn**: Crossing her arms over her chest, "Yea I could have sworn dad said you were supposed to help the Uncle's put together the party."

**Wyatt**: Hitting his head, "I knew I forgot something."

**JJ**: Standing up from the boxes they were hiding behind, "Parker went ballistic and canceled it."

**Frankie**: Stood up dusting himself off, he had literally jumped into the boxes to get away from the fire, Mel didn't know it but she almost barbecued them both, "She didn't go ballistic, it's just Pacey and Silver were annoying her and she finally got a backbone to tell them that this year they're doing what she wants to do."

**JJ**: "But why are we only eating crackers and water?"

**Chris**: "What?"

**Hank**: "What about cake?"

**JJ**: "Parker said no cake."

**Frankie**: Hit his head, "She was making a point you idiot, that this time it was going to be unplanned because she's tired of plans."

**JJ**: "You think this has to do with Roderick and her plan going down the drain?"

**Frankie**: "No I think it has to do with the headache she was bitching about last night." He slightly laughs, "Her, Damian, and David drunk calls for a camera. I knew I should have taken pictures."

**JJ**: Shaking his head at his best friend, "She should get it checked."

**Frankie**: "You know Parker, she'd rather die than go to the hospital."

**JJ**: "Well that doesn't even make any sense."

**Frankie**: "Let's look at the facts Jay, Parker spent half of her childhood in a hospital. She then went back and forth when she was a teenager, hell she got shot and the only reason they didn't take her to a hospital was because of the last time she went to one."

**JJ**: Cutting him off, "I still say it was the doctors' fault no one wakes up someone screaming 'you're going to die today' its just not right!"

**Frankie**: "We both agree your brother and Wyatt are morons."

**Linn**: Shook her head, "So does that mean we're not needed at P3 right now?"

_**Parker's thoughts**__: "If anyone can hear me or still wants to talk to me," There was a pause, "GET YOUR ASSES TO P3 LIKE NOW! OR NO CAKE FOR YOU!"_

**Mel**: Smiling slightly, "I guess that's our answer."

**JJ**: "We better go too Frank."

**Frankie**: "What have I told you about calling me Frank?"

**JJ**: "You called me Jay."

**Frankie**: "No I didn't."

**JJ**: "Yes you did."

**Frankie**: "Fine Jack-Jonathan, whatever you say."

**JJ**: "Damn it FRANKIE!"

Frankie shimmered out laughing, JJ orbed out after him.

**Hank**: "Those two are so Parker and Pacey made over."

**Wyatt**: "The sad part is you don't know which one is Parker."

**Chris**: "Frankie is so Parker."

**Linn**: "No, JJ is so Parker."

**Bianca**: "Both of you shut up, we have to deal with the real Parker and I know that the real Parker can be a pain in the ass so…"

**Wyatt**: "Let's go," He loops his arms with hers, "Care for a ride?"

**Bianca**: Send Wyatt a smile, "Why thank you Mr. Halliwell."

**Wyatt**: Smiling back at her, "Anything for you, Ms. Hunter."

They orb out.

**Mel**: "I'm just going to say this, those two just smiled at each other."

**Hank**: Hooked his arm with hers, "Mel maybe there's hope for them yet."

**Linn**: "Hopefully because Parker's getting on my nerves."

**Chris**: "Who are you kidding all the damn Halliwell-Valentine kids are getting on my nerves about Wyatt and B."

**Linn**: Holding Chris' hand, "Annoying is what those two are."

They orbed out.

**Hank**: "God what the hell is with you Halliwell-Wyatts and Hunters?"

**Mel**: "Hey, don't compare me with those blind morons, I happen to think Frankie is a sweetheart but I'm not in love with him."

**Hank**: "It warms my heart that I don't have to worry that you're blind."

**Mel**: "Are you kidding I'm sure Parker would have killed me if I was."

They both orb out laughing.

-Next Scene-

Pacey smiles as he sits down next to Hazel; Bella was in front of them with her date, he had brown eyes curly brown hair and a smug grin that Pacey wanted to plow his fist into. But for the purpose of finding dirt on the guy he had to play nice, then later after Parker was done being pissed off at him, they would come up with a plan to make this mortal's life hell, of course they'd probably just TP his house, or egg his door, something childish like that.

**Biff**: "So Bella, tells us you're an artist like her?"

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "That I am, what are you, Bif?"

**Biff**: "Its Biff with two F's." He held out two fingers.

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "I know,"

Hazel slightly shook her head, so much for playing nice Pacey didn't know the meaning of the word.

**Biff**: "Well at this second I'm a musician. But I freelance a little in the Peace Corps and when I'm not out in other places I doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital where I look over the pediatrics, I'm native born just moved to New York to well play."

**Hazel**: Smiles, "A child's doctor, any specialty?"

**Biff**: "Cancer patients,"

**Hazel**: "How sweet,"

Pacey sent her a look, sweet he wasn't supposed to be sweet! So much for fake girlfriends having your back. He smiled at Biff again.

**Pacey**: "How'd you guys meet?"

**Biff**: He smiles to Bella who smiles back, "Well, my band was doing a little fund raiser for cancer research. And well Bella was also there."

**Bella**: "Let me tell it."

**Biff**: "Okay, Monkey,"

**Bella**: "Will do Bear,"

Pacey rolled his eyes great they had pet names for each other.

**Hazel**: Hit Pacey on the arm he looked back to her, "Why don't we have cute names for each other?"

**Pacey**: He grabbed his head, "Oh brother,"

**Bella**: "Anyway, so I'm dancing around listening to Biff playing and I really liked how he played and the next thing I knew he's asking me if I wanna go up on stage,"

**Hazel**: Leaned in all into the story, "Did you?"

**Bella**: "I had to I thought he was cute."

**Pacey**: Under his breath, "Of course you did."

**Biff**: "And believe me, I don't know how it happened, but I got her to sing for us, and wow, with her we raked in a lot of money."

**Bella**: "Trust me, Bear it was your playing."

**Biff**: "But it was your voice that brought us more crowd Monkey."

**Pacey**: Wished for someone to kill him right there and then, not only was he going up against Mr. Perfect, hell Dr. Perfect, he was going up against 'Bear' yea this was going to be easy, not. "Check!"

-Next Scene-

Parker was pacing in front of everyone that came which was almost everyone.

**Frank**: "Uhm Parker?"

**Parker**: She looked back to them, "Yes, we're all here?"

**Everyone**: "Yea,"

**Parker**: Nods her head, "Good, now we have a mission to plan, it will not be easy it entails hiding, lying, and personal gain rules go to hell! And we very well may die tonight, I do not kid." She turned back to them with seriousness in her light green eyes, "Now the question isn't if we'll fail because there is no doubt we will not, no my family the question is."

**JJ**: Raising his hand, "Uhm Sir Boss Parker?"

**Parker**: Turned to look at JJ, "Yes Mr. Anderson?"

**Frankie**: "His name is Jenkins Sir Boss Halliwell."

**Parker**: Getting annoyed with them both, "What the hell do you both want?"

**JJ**: Pointing to where B, Wyatt, Chris, and Linn where sitting next to the counter trying to come up with drinks, "Can we help with the drinks?"

**Parker**: B and Linn slightly laugh knowing what Parker was going to say, "For the last time both of you are too young to be making drinks and no you're helping the mothers with the decorating that way you're not annoying me."

**Frankie**: "No fair we can't make any jokes."

**Parker**: Liking the idea even more now, "True I didn't think about that."

**JJ**: Now looking at the dads who were sitting in one table with things one it, "That means we can help the fathers arrange things?"

**Parker**: "Hell no you're on decorations the mothers need help, male help you're males you're helping, end of conversation."

**Frankie**: "But Boss Sir Halliwell."

**Parker**: "End of conversation!" She shook her head, "Back to my pep talk, but just because we cannot fail we must be prepaid to fail." She stopped pacing, "Did that make sense?"

**Everyone**: They all kinda wanted to laugh, Parker wasn't well known for planning parties but this was a pretty funny side of her, "Yes,"

**Parker**: "Good," She turned back to them now, "Look guys just do what your jobs are and we should be done quick and I promise you that I'll give you a free one."

**Bianca**: Looked back to her confused, "Free one?"

**Wyatt**: "What's that?"

**Parker**: "A 'free one' means that when you want me to butt out I'll do it, but you only get one and you only get one chance to use it, and be prepared to know that I will do what I was going to do even if you said free one, it's just that day/month I'll leave you alone, I'll let you sort your emotions out on your own and I'll keep my cupid mouth shut, okay?"

**Chris**: Stood up, "When do we start?" He liked that offer.

**Parker**: Shook her head, "Go do what you must."

-Next Scene-

Silver was pacing around her old room. Dean and Emma were sitting next to each other on her old bed. Both noticed how Silver's taste hadn't changed much, like now her bedroom was covered in pink and hearts and she had a wedding picture hung the girl was born to be a cupid. It was almost as if Parker had gotten all of the witchiness out of both of them. Though they knew for a fact that Parker had gotten some cupid as well. Question was did Silver get the same with the witchiness, and was she as good of a witch as Parker was a cupid and that was pretty good, Parker was born to be a cupid.

**Silver**: "Can you believe her? After everything we've been through, she denies me my birthday party."

**Emma**: Shook her head, Silver was so Aunt Piper made over sometimes, her name fit her to a T, just like Parker was so her mother, but then again most of the next generation was Paige Halliwell made over, but hell Parker was Paige Halliwell to a T. "Sil,"

**Silver**: turned to her older cousin, "If you have to say that she must have had her reasons don't say it at all."

**Dean**: "Well she's right, or you're right 'cause you said it, look Sil how many of these birthday parties has Pacey ever planned?"

**Silver**: "I've only planned them since we were ten I don't know why he bullshits, when he planned our eighteenth birthday party which is a huge one. Hell it's not my fault he fucked that one up."

**Emma**: "Okay then ask yourself how many of them has Parker planned?"

**Silver**: Thought for a second, "Well," There was a pause, "You know, Parker hasn't ever planned one, in fact she doesn't even come to the meetings that I and Pacey have with the aunts, uncles, and my folks."

**Dean**: "You have meetings to plan your birthday?" He slightly laughs and she sends him a glare, "What honey? Come on, that's just a little over controlling, only a tiny bit." Using his index finger and thumb to show how tiny which wasn't that tiny.

**Emma**: Shakes her head, "Heart out now before you get blown up, now." He hearts out. "He's new to you and your craziness."

**Silver**: "I'm going to kill him."

**Emma**: "You're not killing anyone."

**Silver**: "What do I do?"

**Emma**: "Why don't we just let this play out? Huh? There's always next year,"

**Silver**: "You're right, next year I'm going to make it up to Parker, anything she wants she'll get."

**Emma**: "Good, just remember, let her be this year, something's up with her."

**Silver**: "Yea, when she yelled at Pace and me, well it wasn't normal she normally has control over her temper and her empathy and that just wasn't control."

-Next Scene-

Nix and Lex were laying on her bed, both were really tired Parker was doing something nice for Pacey and Silver but man they were all suffering the consequences of the good deed.

**Lex**: his head on her chest, "Can I get a pony for my birthday?"

**Nix**: Smiling slightly, "Will you be taking the back of that pony?"

**Lex**: Slightly laughs, "No,"

**Nix**: "Then how about instead of a pony," She goes to kiss him when stars enter the room.

**Pacey**: "Thank god you guys aren't doing anything," He sits in between them, "I have a problem I just met Biff."

**Nix**: "Uhm Pacey," He looks back at her, "Why are you in my room?"

**Lex**: "In her bed?"

**Pacey**: Looking at Lex, "I live here you don't," Turning to Nix, "And you love me."

**Nix**: "True but don't you have a Paige to vent your anger with?"

**Lex**: "And your stupidity?"

**Pacey**: Flips off Lex, "You're just mad that I'm here and you can't get into my cousin's pants."

**Lex**: "I won't comment because I'm afraid of Nix."

**Nix**: "You damn well should be, and Pace you didn't answer my question."

**Pacey**: Didn't see the tail that was next to his hand Lex on the other hand did, "Well Parker's angry with me and Silver we kinda got on her annoying side it'll pass, but I just, I need to talk to someone, and since we're pretty close and you're an fellow Empath I just thought…"

**Nix**: "That it's cool to come talk to me," She sits up and pulls him up too, trying to get him away from Vanquish, "Okay tell me about this Biff is he a no good jackass?"

**Pacey**: He put his head in his hands, "If only," Nix waved to Lex to get the dog he nods, but stops when Pacey lifts his head up, "He's Mr. Perfect Nix, fuck Mr. he's a fucking Doctor. Nix the man treats sick cancer patients that happen to be kids." He grabbed his head again, "I can't compete with that, and I shouldn't, he's everything she should have."

**Nix**: Puts her hand on his shoulder, "Pacey, what are you trying to say?"

**Pacey**: Lex was trying to pull the dog off the bed, but it kept giving him a stare that he was scared of, "That maybe I should stop trying to beat him that I should stop thinking me and Bella are meant for each other, I'm not as good as this guy, he's perfect if perfect were a man it'd be him."

**Lex**: Stops trying to pick up the lazy dog, "What no!" Pacey turns to look back at him and Nix tries to get the dog now, "No Andrew I will not stand here and let you rethink your love for Bella, you love her with all your heart yes?"

**Pacey**: Nods his head, "Yea,"

**Lex**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "Then what's the problem?"

**Pacey**: "I'm not any better than that Biff, he's better than me."

**Lex**: "Really so when a demon attacks he can defend her? Or teleport her out? When she wants to star to Spain for the weekend just out of nowhere can he take her or go to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge just to paint the clouds? Can he write her poetry that only the gods could think of? Has he gone million of lives without her, wishing each and every time for her touch for just two words from her lips? Has he spent one waking moment of his nights just purely thinking of her?" Nix looked back at him blown away, "Has he done any of that, can he do any of that?"

**Pacey**: "No he's not magical."

**Lex**: He stood there with wise eyes, "So she can't even confide in him her real soul." As if he saved love for a living.

**Nix**: Sat there next the dog, "That's so sweet."

**Pacey**: Turns to her.

**Lex**: Waving his hand and pushing Vanquish farther up the bed, "Knock-knock," Now like a moron.

**Pacey**: Turned to look at him as Nix orbed Vanquish into Hank's room, "Who's there?"

_**Hank's Thoughts**__: "Hey what the hell is the mutt doing in my room? I'm orbing him back into your room, Nix, I don't care if you and Lex are doing something me and Emily are trying to have a conversation here."_

_**Nix's thoughts**__: "The owner is in my room, you wanna be the one that lets him in on his birthday present? By all means do it, but be warn Parker hits hard."_

**Lex**: "Plant,"

**Pacey**: "Plant who?"

**Lex**: With a bored face, "Plant me a flower I love you."

**Pacey**: Looks back at him weirder out, "I thought you were with Nix."

**Lex**: Smiling slightly, "I am what do you think of the joke?"

**Nix**: Jumping on his lap, "I love it,"

**Pacey**: "You two are weird."

**Nix**: "But we're related so I have to pretend that it's not okay to be weird like me."

**Pacey**: Shook his head, "Whatever you say Phoebe, whatever you say."

He walked out of the room and Lex turned to Nix.

**Lex**: "That was close," She nodded her head. "You think I fixed him?" She only replies with a kiss to his lips. "Oh Miss Halliwell you shouldn't have." They fall onto the bed kissing.

-Next Scene-

Hank and Emily were sitting on his bed. While Vanquish was laying in the corner eating one of Hank's shoes, but Hank didn't mind, he had given the dog that shoe in the hopes that he wouldn't eat his other shoes.

**Emily**: "I think my tiredness is tired of tiredness."

**Hank**: Laughs, "Me too, though I could eat."

**Emily**: Laughs now, "Henry, I just got one thing to say."

**Hank**: Looks over to her, "Yes Emily?"

**Emily**: "I'm sore too," He laughs now. They both look up when they see Bella teleport into the room in a green flash, "Oh look it's my sister who got out of helping us fix P3."

**Bella**: "Not my fault I had a date just be glad it wasn't with Hank."

**Hank**: Rolling his eyes at her, "Woman I said I was sorry."

**Bella**: "I know dumbass, I was just interested, in something," She eyed the Vanquish, "Why's there a puppy in your room?"

**Hank**: "Mel and Parker got Pacey a dog, his name is Vanquish." Because of the face she gave him, "Don't ask,"

**Bella**: "Got it,"

**Emily**: "Oh good you're going to tell us why you teleported your butt in here. I was about to go all big sister and ask you about your date."

**Bella**: "You know this does kinda have to do with my date."

**Hank**: The cupid coming out of him, his favorite Uncle was Coop, and boy was he too much like him, sometimes or rather when he was with Emily, "What is it then?"

**Bella**: "Well me and Biff,"

**Hank**: Raised his hand, "I'm sorry your boyfriend's name is Biff?" She nods and he starts to laugh, "You can't read things like that anymore."

**Emily**: "Hank we like him."

**Hank**: Turns to Bella who was giving him a dry look, "Really what is he?"

**Bella**: As if he bored her, "He's a Rock star/doctor. Look, Hank how long have Pacey and Hazel been going out?"

**Emily**: Slightly smiles, "Why?"

**Bella**: "Well I think they're great and all but I don't think that he's Hazel's type,"

**Hank**: Orbing a notepad to him he needed to take notes of what was Hazel's type she was next on their list with Parker, but the girl hadn't been coming to the meetings that him and Emily were throwing to find dates for their single friends/family. "And what is her type, per say?"

**Bella**: "Well she likes, guys who aren't Pacey."

**Emily**: Trying a new approach, "What's Pacey?"

**Bella**: "Well he's kind, gentle, caring, he'll take you to the top of the golden gate bridge just to draw your face as you both watch the beauty around you. He's tough yet he has an artist's soul you know, not dark or perfect, or works with kids all day that he thinks about kids and he worries about his kids, even though he doesn't have any, he acts his age, not older, he's got a way with words that's almost god-like, he's sweet." Her eyes filled with a sensation of love and Emily slightly shook her head, "He's everything,"

**Hank**: "Sounds like, you got a crush, or better yet you're in love."

**Bella**: "With Pacey never."

**Emily**: "You sure? Would that be such a problem?"

**Bella**: "Not a problem but he's with Hazel, there's not a chance in the world that I can get him now."

**Emily**: "Trust me Bell, I think you might."

-Next Scene-

Hours later… the family was sitting around the table which was magically extended to fit everyone. Parker was sitting in the middle of Pacey and Silver. She looked around at her family, her Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy sitting next to Pacey, then to their left was her Uncle Derek and Aunt Eva, Damian then Hazel. Lex was sitting next to Nix they were quietly flirting with each other on Nix's right was Emma, David, Hank, Emily, Bella, Mel, Frankie, and JJ. Then her Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige, then next to her Aunt Paige was her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo then her Uncle Julian and Aunt Billie, Uncle Frank and Aunt Lyn were there too. On Silver's right was Dean, their mother and father, then Ryan and Grace. The room looked rather nice and there was food on the table. Everything smelled great. How her Aunt Piper got this done she didn't know the woman was a real savior sometimes.

**Pacey**: Was pulling on his tie, "Is there any reason I had to get all dressed up for this?"

**Prue**: "Because I said so."

**Pacey**: Sends Parker a look, "Are we cool now?"

**Parker**: "Sure why not?"

**Silver**: "That doesn't sound so cool."

**Parker**: Slightly laughs, "Just wait till later."

**Pacey**: "You are way too happy about this."

**Parker**: "Is there a reason we can't have a family dinner? Hell I invited your friends none of them showed, something about another party to go to, and but look Dean's here." She shook her head, "I guess I just can't make this any more fun."

**Pacey**: "No it's all great," He lowers his voice, "But did you have to invite Hank though?" Laughing slightly at his joke, "He eats more than any of us here, that's a dangerous thing to have around food."

**Hank**: "Aw you're just mad you didn't get a pink heart shape cake this year."

That caused the other kids to chuckle.

**Pacey**: Shook his head, "At least I didn't have to wear the stupid hat like you did."

**Wyatt**: "That's right, with all our fun we forgot," He stood up, "Hey, Chris wanna help me?"

**Chris**: Nods his head knowing what Wyatt was going to get.

**Silver**: Looks back at Pacey, "I'm worried for you."

**Hazel and Lex**: Laugh.

**Emily**: "Aw Sil I'm a little worried for you."

**Parker**: Starts to laugh now, they both turn to her, "It wasn't my idea I swear."

Wyatt and Chris come back holding three birthday hats, one shape like a heart, another with a witch on top of it, while the last at bunch of clouds and angels on it.

**Pacey**: "Please tell me I get the witch."

**Chris**: He walked over to them, "Nope, we're going to do this right."

**Derek**: "Okay which is for who and what does it stand for?" Knowing those two the hats meant something.

**Wyatt**: Handed Pacey the one with clouds and angels, "For you my little cousin,"

**Pacey**: "Clouds, and angels come on," Groans at the hat but puts it on, "Do I look like angel?"

**Hank**: "More like a fat cloud."

**Pacey**: "Fuck you Harry,"

**Emily**: "I'd rather you didn't I like him straight."

**Silver**: "Where's mine?"

**Chris**: Hands her the one with a witch on it, "Here you go Silver."

**Silver**: Looks back at the hat, "Explain,"

**Wyatt**: Looking back to her, "Put it on Sil," Handing her the heart shape one, "Here you go Park."

**Parker**: Putting it on, "Thanks Wy,"

**Wyatt**: Pinches her check, "Aw you look so cute."

**Parker**: Swats his hand away, "Ow,"

**Pacey**: "Hey I want an explanation too."

**Wyatt**: and Chris sat down, "Oh right," He turned to Chris, "You explain,"

**Chris**: Shook his head, "Well simply, we just wanted to represent all of who you are."

**Pacey**: Has his hand, "You got me wrong, I'm so Silver's hat."

**Silver**: "And me and Parker need to switch, Pacey can keep his fat clouds."

**Parker**: Shook her head, "Both of you are missing what he's saying."

**Silver**: "He's calling me a witch."

**Pacey**: "You are a witch," He stops and thinks, "I mean I love you."

**Parker**: "What Chris means is that, Pacey your half witch but your also half whitelighter, and Silver even though we all know you're like cupid queen you gotta show us a little of that witchy side we damn well know you've got."

**Pacey**: "But you're like a cupid a lot of times."

**Parker**: "That's because I told them I thought that one was cute." As Silver and Pacey sent her a look, laughing, "I said it wasn't my idea I didn't say that I didn't see them."

**Hank**: "You have to admit that's pretty classic."

**Silver**: "I'm surprised you didn't think of something like this."

**Chris**: "Are you kidding who do you think gave me your hat's idea?"

**Pacey**: "I say we kill Hank"

**Emily**: "Why? We love Hank."

**Hank**: Smiles down to her, "Hank loves you too."

**Bella**: "Aw Hank you shouldn't have."

**Emily**: "Zip it Bella,"

**Bella**: "But me and Hank have history."

**Lex**: "I still can't believe Hank would orb and hop before checking,"

**Hank**: "It was an honest mistake how the hell was I supposed to know it was Bell?"

**Nix**: "You check first, that's like when I'm looking for Lex, I sense to see if it's him and not Hazel."

**Hazel**: "Yes I'm always glad to know you don't think I'm my moronic brother."

**Lex**: "I'm not that moronic."

**Derek**: "Sorry, son but I agree with Dara, you're kinda moronic."

**Lex**: "Aunt Piper,"

**Piper**: "Derek Sr. leave Derek Jr. alone."

**Derek**: "I never get to have any fun."

**Julian**: "Really we had fun that one time."

**Henry**: "It was a ball full of fun."

**Andy**: "I'll admit watching Leo try to be a cupid was pretty funny."

**Leo**: Not going to let them make him feel bad, "I was really born for the job."

**Coop**: Laughs, "Yea remind me to hire you someday."

**Leo**: "I just might."

**Mel**: "Dad was a cupid?"

**Piper**: "No your father lost a bet with your Uncle Coop and he had to be one for a day, it was pretty funny," She ended up laughing, Leo tried to look hurt, "I'm sorry but come on, no one fails that bad."

**Leo**: "Ryan help your Uncle out."

**Ryan**: Shakes his head, "Aunt Piper, leave Uncle Leo alone, he's got everything under control."

**Paige**: "If by falling on his ass you mean under control then yes you got it right."

**Pacey**: "So when are these things called presents coming?"

**Parker**: "You really want it now don't you?"

**Pacey**: "Yup I want it now."

**Parker**: Turned to Mel, "Mel it's up to you, I think I made him suffer a lot today."

**Mel**: "Fine I'll get it," She stood up, "Where is it?"

**Nix**: "In my room, I'll help."

They both went to get it.

**Pacey**: "It was in Nix's room I was in her room, what the hell!"

**Lex**: "It was pretty funny, you almost sat on it."

**Parker**: Looked back to her cousin in shock, "Now I'm scared about giving it to you, sitting on it, shame on you."

**Lex**: "It was quite funny."

**Pacey**: "That's why you told me that knock-knock joke?"

**Lex**: "Yes,"

**Mel's Voice**: "Dude hit the lid."

**Nix's Voice**: "What do you think I'm doing?"

**Mel's Voice**: "That's not the lid."

**Nix's Voice**: "It could use more tape."

**Mel's Voice**: "There's no time for tape woman, hit the lid."

**Nix's Voice**: "TAPE!"

**Mel's Voice**: "Woman leave the tape out of this and no one gets hurt."

**Nix's Voice**: "Fine you win!"

**Silver**: "Those two are so cute together sometimes."

**Dean**: "I think you're cute."

**Parker**: "Dean not while I have food near me."

**Dean**: "Why must I stop talking to Silver whenever you're near?"

**Parker**: "I'm a jealous person and if I'm not in the spotlight I feel weird and lonely." Pacey laughs, "What are you laughing at?"

**Pacey**: "At the fact that only you can say that and still get away with it not only being funny but true." Parker went to say something when nothing came to mind, "What you going to tell me now Paige?"

**Parker**: "You annoy me."

**Pacey**: Thinking about it, "Sounds right,"

**Parker**: "I'm glad,"

**Mel's Voice**: "Nix stop with the tape!"

**Nix's Voice**: "I can still see it, fucking Lex didn't buy the right size box."

**Parker**: "I swear to god if I'm not around none of you know how to behave."

**Emma**: "That's not true we just have more fun without you."

**Mel**: Walking into the room with a huge ass box, "Finally, do you realize that Phoebe is a pain in the ass?"

**Nix**: "Do you realize that Melinda is holding a huge box Lexton?"

**Lex**: "Phoenix for the last time! You didn't tell me what size of stupid box to get you."

**Nix**: "That is not the point!"

**Mel**: Handed Pacey the box, "Here, I want a delivery fee," Parker starts laughing. "I'm not kidding."

**Pacey**: Rolled his eyes, "We can split the take on the birthday money."

**Mel**: "That sounds like a deal."

**Parker**: "Mel you should know by now that you're not getting any delivery fee, Pacey's a penny pincher."

**Pacey**: "I Am not Silver nor am I my mother."

**Prue/Silver**: "ANDREW!"

**Pacey**: Looked like a little kid, "Can I open it?"

**Parker**: "You should ask Aunt Piper."

**Pacey**: "Can I open it Aunty Piper?"

**Piper**: Shook her head at the way his eyes shined more as if he was kid, "I don't see why not?" Everyone is waiting for it, "What are you waiting for?"

**Pacey**: "Nothing, everyone was all tense I just wanted to see why."

**Hazel**: "Just open it don't ask any questions?"

**Pacey**: Pulled the lid off through he was having a hard time crazy ass Nix put a lot of tape on it, "Nix you're a moron sometimes," He opened the box and looked inside and he found something wrapped in wrapping paper, he took it out it was so small that it fit into his hand, "What in the?" He unwrapped it and found that it was a collar; it was blue and had a dog tag with the Triquetra on it, and on the back of it the word Vanquish. "Vanquish?" He looked over to Parker, "What the hell does VANQUISH mean?" He soon heard little paws running under the table and jumping onto his lap, he saw a dark brown furred puppy with pure yellow eyes, "Who's the cute puppy?" He scratched it behind the ears, "Hiya boy,"

**Parker**: "That's Vanquish your present,"

**Pacey**: "You rented me a puppy?"

**Mel**: "Pacey when have you ever heard of someone renting a puppy?" The things that he said sometimes.

**Pacey**: "Well Aunt Piper went crazy if she let you get me a dog."

**Piper**: "Then call me crazy."

**Pacey**: "Really I get to keep him?"

**Parker**: "Yes dumbass." She shook her head, "Rent a puppy?"

**Pacey**: "Aw I love you, your hella better than a motorbike aw I think you're going to be my chick magnet."

**Mel**: "Oh no what have we done,"

**Parker**: "It's too late Mel he saw him the puppy is no longer anything but pure Halliwell that's dangerous, to a T."

**Pacey**: "Tell your Aunties to zip it," he barked and Pacey hugged him, "I love him."

**Mel**: Smiles, "We know Pace, we can see it in your eyes."

**Dean**: Looks to his watch, "Hey Park if you wanna do that other thing we gotta go like now."

**Parker**: "Aw can't I just watch my cousin and his puppy?"

**Ryan**: "Not part of the plan."

**Parker**: "Yea-yea you're right, okay well then we better go so we're not late."

**Silver**: "Go where?"

**Parker**: "There's another small little thing that everyone helped me with."

**Pacey**: "Nothing tops Vanquish, kick ass name too."

**Parker**: Looking at Lex and Nix, "And you two were worried I named him wrong I know my fellow twitch from another mother."

**Pacey**: Looks to Vanquish, "You wanna be a junior twitch?"

**Parker**: Rolling her eyes, "Great he's recruiting the dog."

**Nix**: "Hey I had the spot as junior twitch."

**Pacey**: "It's not yours anymore alright? Vanquish tell the crazy lady."

**Wyatt**: "Well as much fun as watching Pacey look like a moron is."

**David**: "We better go."

**JJ**: "Me and Frankie have something to say." Frankie elbowed him in the side, "I mean me and Mr. Hunter have a proposition for you Mr. Boss Halliwell."

**Parker**: Crossed her arms over her chest this was going to be good, "Okay I'm all ears."

**Frankie**: "My associate and I both feel that it is uncool and highly not fair that we don't get to partake in the afterness of this dinner."

**JJ**: "That is correct, seeing as we highly associated ourselves with the planning of the afterness of this dinner."

**Frankie**: "And we worked really hard."

**JJ**: Turns to him, "Out of character."

**Frankie**: Smiles a charming smile at Parker, "Well all else fails just smile she'll cave."

**Parker**: Shook her head, "You can come if it's okay with your folks."

**JJ**: "Can we?"

**Frankie**: "I won't be too drunk."

**Silver**: "Okay now I really wanna know where we're going."

**Lyn**: "How about this no liquor and you may go?"

**Frankie**: "Give us a second."

They were huddled together.

**JJ**: "I don't like their demand."

**Frankie**: "I don't either but when have we been able to party with the older kids?"

**JJ**: "There was that one time."

**Frankie**: "Yes but I wanna party again."

**JJ**: "Fine,"

They unhuddled.

**Billie**: "Well?"

**Frankie**: "We've come to an agreement."

**Julian**: "And?"

**JJ**: "We think that it is in our best interest to follow through on said plan."

**Frank**: "So no drinking?"

**Frankie**: "No drinking."

**Lyn**: "Parker you have orders."

**Parker**: Gave her a smile, "Yes Aunt Lyn Sir Boss, I know my orders."

**Frankie**: "Why is it that we call Parker Sir Boss and she then goes and calls my mom that?"

**JJ**: "Because she's our boss, but they're her bosses."

**Frankie**: "So the boss has bosses? That's cool."

**Parker**: "Shut it and let's go."

**Frankie/JJ**: "Yes Boss Sir Halliwell."

They orb and shimmer out Parker shrugs.

**Parker**: "They make me so proud."

**Wyatt**: "They are just you and Pace all over again."

**Pacey**: "As long as Frankie is me."

**Parker**: "Hell no, Frankie is me, he's the boss I'm the boss."

**Pacey**: "But he's older just like me."

**Parker**: "You're not older."

**Pacey**: "I have every memory known to my past lives."

**Parker**: "Well I remember when Wyatt was evil!"

**Pacey**: "What's that got to do with anything?"

**Parker**: "Meaning I win, Frankie."

**Pacey**: "Fuck it I don't care I'll take JJ in a fight."

**Parker**: "Really? Frankie has Aunt Lyn in him and Uncle Frank, not to mention that his sisters are crazy B and bitchy L. And all Jay has is elder ass Max, and non-swimming Duck,"

**Linn**: "Parker fuck you."

**Bianca**: "Aw Parker thanks I didn't know you cared."

**David**: "We've talked about this, don't say anything to me about swimming I have yet to forgive you,"

**Parker**: "I don't care you love me, David, so zip it,"

**Phoebe**: "Enough go before I change my mind and we parents crash the afterness of this dinner."

**Parker**: Walked up to her mom, "Don't do that mom. Come on you're cool."

**Paige**: Coughs, "Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit, because I know I'm more cool."

**Chris**: "Aw Aunt Paige you are cool."

**Pacey**: "You are the cool, in cool."

**Nix**: "Nope Aunt Phoebe is cool."

**Lex**: "You're all wrong, Aunty Piper is the best!"

**Parker**: Cut off Hank from saying Aunt Prue was the best, "If we wanna be known for tonight we gotta go like tonight."

They all rolled their eyes and teleported out.

**Leo**: "It's a good thing they didn't get into who's the cool Uncle."

**Henry**: "No need Robin, I'm the cool Uncle."

Coop Derek Andy and Frankie just laugh sarcastically, while the Aunts hold in their laughter.

-Next Scene-

The kids landed in front of P3, it was dead silent and in fact they could hear the crickets chirping.

**Silver**: "Why are we here?"

**Parker**: Pulled out two blindfolds one for Pacey and the other for Silver, "Come on, turn around."

**Pacey**: "Ohh Parker, you're trying to trick me into playing this game I don't think so."

**Parker**: Slightly smirked, "Just put on the blindfold."

**Pacey**: "Make me,"

**Bella**: Took the blindfold from Parker, "With pleasure," She tied it for him, "Can you see?"

**Pacey**: His words caught in his throat, "Not a-a-a t-thing,"

**Bella**: Took his hand to led him in, "Good,"

**Dean**: Finished tying Silver, "Silver's done too."

**Parker**: The walked into the room, "I got some words to say."

**Pacey**: "Can I take off the blindfold?"

**Silver**: "Me too?"

**Parker**: "No now shut up and listen earlier today I went a little crazy and for that I'm sorry, I was having a killer headache and I'm sorry I took it out on you."

**Silver**: "We deserved it, I mean we're jackasses sometimes."

**Pacey**: "What she said."

**Parker**: "As true as that is, I still felt bad so I guess I hope this makes up for it."

They both took off their blindfolds and were blown away. P3 was turned into what seemed like two different clubs, in fact there were even two stages one with a pop band on it and the other with a country band on it. On the pop side was pink everything, and heart balloons were hung. On the country side trucks were hung and it was so a guys party. The place was packed too, but it was packed with all their friends.

**Pacey**: Was speechless, "I love you, you listened!"

**Silver**: Slightly laughs, "Combined them, yes see this is why you need to come to the meetings to plan this."

**Parker**: Shakes her head, "I have had a lot of help trust me, everyone and I mean everyone helped, from theme to well music, which was Mel."

**Silver**: "How did you book them?"

**Mel**: "I know their manger."

**Chris**: Smiling, "From your Hollywood days?"

**Mel**: Nods, "I was the best manger in the biz."

**Parker**: "Well what are we waiting for?"

**Silver**: "You sure about this?"

**Parker**: Smiles, "I already got what I wanted." She looks to them all, "I don't care what we're doing as along as we're all here tonight."

**Wyatt**: "Better words have never been said,"

**Pacey**: "Well then let's go party."

-Next Scene-

David was walking around going to get more liquor, Emma may have been quiet but she drank like a pirate! And hell so did he. He even slipped his baby brother and Frankie who was also like his baby brother some beer, it wasn't like he would get yelled at, he knew they could handle one bottle of beer each, they'd be fine. If not he could always blame someone else.

**David**: "I'll take two."

**Max**: Walks up to his brother, "Make that three," David turned to look back at him really annoyed, "Hey bro, haven't seen you in a while."

**David**: "What are you doing here Max?"

**Max**: "I came to talk to you."

**David**: Went to leave, "Well I can't talk to people that leave like it's a game."

**Max**: Grabbed his beer, "I wrote a 'see ya later' this time. That's improvement,"

**David**: Stopped walking and turned back to him, "Why do you keep coming back ain't it enough that you really fucked Jay up, you have to come back to fuck him up more?"

**Max**: "You wanted an explanation or at least that's what Emma threatened me for, I'm here to give you one."

**David**: "What do you got to say now huh Max, why you leave, was it because I was a bad brother, was it?"

**Max**: "To stop you from becoming an Elder," David stood there shocked, "That's right, David, they wanted you, I left in your place."

**David**: "Why?"

**Max**: "Because I knew that times were going to get hard I mean they still are don't even me get started on how bad, and I knew that our family was going to need you, so was Parker, so is Parker."

**David**: "Not that, why'd they want me? I'm not an Elder or half like you hell you're a Selder, you're kinda like Pacey, without the attitude or the Halliwell blood."

**Max**: Smiles slightly, "Because you, you're a being of pure good, you're a doctor and a whitelighter and you still find time to be the great brother that JJ needs."

**David**: "But so what? What makes me better than you?"

**Max**: "Nothing, but I knew that if you were made to go you'd have one hell of a time trying not to see us, so I…"

**David**: "Went instead? How is that fair?"

**Max**: "Your life,"

**David**: "What makes me better than you?"

**Max**: "You're a being of pure good, Duck, you're needed here more than up there."

**David**: "But JJ loves you more."

**Max**: "No he doesn't."

**David**: Crying almost, "Yes he does he looks up to you, he thinks you're a god, while me, I'm just Duck."

**Max**: He put his hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong with being Duck? There ain't a life out there that you won't save, won't try and protect whether it's a fault of yours or not, you should be here not up there, there's nothing up there for you."

**David**: "Then I'm sorry for treating you like shit."

**Max**: "I didn't tell you I should have."

**David**: "Promise me you'll come more, I mean Jay would like it and I miss my twin brother."

**Max**: Laughs now, "Yeah, you and me were twins."

**David**: "Gave mom and dad a whole lot of hell together just like twins would."

**Max**: "Sure did,"

-Next Scene-

Parker was watching everyone dancing and laughing while she was sitting down with a beer in one hand, she was also watching both Frankie and JJ, they were drinking and she knew that soon she'd have to cut them off. Damian walked up to her with a killer smile.

**Damian**: "So this is were you're hiding."

**Parker**: "Call it what you want, I'm having fun too."

**Damian**: "Wanna dance?"

**Parker**: "Not really, sorry."

**Damian**: "Are you kidding then this makes it more romantic."

**Parker**: "Yea because it's fun to be under the lights of trucks?"

**Damian**: Laughs, "Ay at least it's not like our first date."

**Parker**: "I think it was kinda romantic."

**Damian**: "It rained,"

**Parker**: Smiling, "I like the rain,"

**Damian**: Nods his head, "And the stars," He points to them, "Nice touch huh?"

**Parker**: Looks up to see little stars on the roof of p3, "Who did that?"

**Damian**: Looking only at her, "Me,"

**Parker**: Looks down to him now, "What?"

**Damian**: She sees the box in his hands, "I'm a romantic, even though I deny it."

**Parker**: "What's that?"

**Damian**: "You're real present,"

**Parker**: "Wait what?"

**Damian**: "Tricked you good didn't I?"

**Parker**: Slightly hits him, "Funny, Dam tricks are for kids."

**Damian**: Laughs, "Well come on, Parker you didn't really think I was going to get you a stupid shoulder belt did you?"

**Parker**: Shakes her head, "You had me fooled."

**Damian**: Hands her the box, "I'm glad you can't always see what I'm up to." He kisses her check, "Its makes things like this just as romantic as I want them to be."

**Parker**: Opens the box, and sees a necklace, with a little heart in the middle, a broom stick next to it, "I love it."

She kisses him on the lips not letting anything hold her back. She was completely happy right now. And that's when it happened. She was thrown again and she was really pissed off, but at that second she looked at the younger version of this woman that looked just like her and the only option she had now was to see that maybe this was her, that maybe this Parker in her flashes was her, she just didn't understand how that could be possible.

_**Valentine**__: Stood in front of a mirror looking back at herself, she wore a smile yet pain shined through in her eyes, and that's when she saw him, Damian walked over to her, he had a drink in one hand and a rose in the other, "Damian?" She turns to him, "What are you doing here?" Parker could feel the love she had for him, but it was love that reminded her of her cousins Chris and Wyatt, or her friends Bianca and Linn, it was blind and stupid love, stubborn love, a love that only her family seemed to have the capacity for. "Is something wrong?"_

_**Damian**__: His eyes shined light brown and he sent her his charming smile, the same smile that Parker herself fell madly in love with, "No, everything is fine wonderful even." Parker could hear his voice shake near the end, he didn't believe it, and she could feel that he was sick to his stomach and madly in love with her, "I just wanted to check up on you."_

_**Valentine**__: "The same here, everything is fine."_

_**Damian**__: He nods his head, "Good,"_

_**Valentine**__: Point to the rose in his hand, "Do you need help with that?"_

_**Damian**__: "No," He looks down to it, "It's for a," Parker can feel his heart beating fast almost as fast as hers, "A girl this lovey girl."_

_**Valentine**__: She smiles, "Do I know her?" Parker could feel a spark of jealously but just as fast as she felt it; it was gone, "Is she kind?"_

_**Damian**__: He nods and moves the rose in his fingertips, "The kindest I've ever known." Parker can see the reality in his eyes he's talking about the other her._

_**Valentine**__: "I'm glad you found someone."_

_**Damian**__: "I am too,"_

_**Valentine**__: "About time too you're not getting any younger."_

_**Damian**__: Not being able to stop himself, "Is that why you're marrying him? Age?"_

_**Valentine**__: "What?"_

_**Damian**__: "Nothing," He cuts his hand on a thorn, "Damn,"_

_**Valentine**__: Walks over to him, "Let me see," She looks over to his finger, and sees he's bleeding, "Just some blood,"_

_**Damian**__: His eyes closes just because he wanted to remember her touch, her scent, her eyes as they filled with love, "So I'll live?"_

_**Valentine**__: Laughs and nods, "Yea, you'll live,"_

_**Mel**__: There's a knock on the door, and Mel pokes her head into the room, "Well Parker, you ready for this wedding?" Parker can see in Mel's eyes that she'd rather Parker be marrying someone else, and by the looks she gave Damian she knew who it would have been._

_**Valentine**__: "Yea, Damian just got cut he'll live."_

_**Mel**__: "Cool, come on,"_

_**Damian**__: "I'll catch up," They walk out of the room and, he places the rose next to her things, "I'm sorry I can't be him, I'm sorry I can't be anything but me, but half demon I'm sorry for that." Parker almost choked on her tears._

_End._

**Damian**: Turned to her, "Well I'm glad you love them that much,"

**Parker**: Holds her tears, "I really love you."

**Damian**: "Good because I really love you."

**Parker**: "Good, so you won't mind if I get some air? My head is hurting."

**Damian**: Standing up too, "Do you want me to go with you?"

**Parker**: Touches his face, lovingly, "I'll be alright, will you?"

**Damian**: "I'll live,"

**Parker**: "Yea you will,"

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: walked out of P3 she needed some air her head was hurting a lot more too, she turned left when she saw Noah walking up to her. "Noah?" She had met him once when Gabriel had taken her to see his human brother but what shocked her, the most was the baby wrapped in his arms, "What are?"

**Noah**: Smiles, "Thank god I found you."

**Parker**: "Noah watch out!"

**Noah**: Wasn't fast enough, the demon hit him in the back sending him to the ground, but Noah did a flip so he'd land on his back, he crashed into the trash can, getting something lodged in his chest, it stopped just before it would have touched the child. "Trigger you okay?" The baby smiled back at him still asleep, Noah smiled to the demon who looked enraged, "You can't get him now tell that to your master, now you must face Parker Halliwell."

**Parker**: Looking back at Noah who's losing blood fast, "What the hell, why did you do that?"

**Demon**: Pointing his finger at the baby, "I want the boy, Roderick is giving a pretty penny for him, I want the boy!"

**Parker**: Turned back to look at Noah who was slightly pale, "Not happening," She throw a bolt at him and it made him explode, as she walked over to Noah, Roderick got in her way, "What the hell do you want?"

**Roderick**: He smiles slyly, "You didn't really think I'd miss this did you?"

**Parker**: "I was hoping for it."

**Roderick**: "Well the party looked rather boring but this, this is the best part of the night," He points to the boy, "He's a fine boy huh, he's going to make a fine source don't you think?"

**Noah**: Yells it, "He's not evil!"

**Parker**: "You heard the man."

**Roderick**: "Yes he's not evil but I will make him evil."

**Parker**: "Over my dead body," She threw a bolt at him but he ducked out of the way and tackled her to the ground, he went to hit her with his left hand but it wasn't a hand anymore just a hook, Parker had cut off his hand when they had fought, "Looks like you're missing a hand," She kicked him and made him drop to the ground, "Looks like the one I have back at home, in a jar!" She blasted him now making smoke come around him, but he kicks her, "Nice job, but I'm not dead yet." She grabs her mother's athame and stabs him in the chest he flamed out bleeding, she hooked her mother's athame in her pant's pocket, and walked over to Noah, "Noah?"

**Noah**: He hands her the baby he knows what's coming next, "Please, please, he's half witch, he's an innocent in this, he needs you."

**Parker**: Looks down at the baby, "He's a demon."

**Noah**: "H-h-he's only h-half," Starts spiting up blood, "He doesn't know, he doesn't know that, you can help him," He coughs, "You can take care of him, like you did my brother, like you did his uncle."

**Parker**: Looks away, "Gabriel's dead because of me."

**Noah**: Lifts her chin, "Yes, but this baby, you're his only option the only opportunity for him to grow up strong and good is in your hands."

**Parker**: "But,"

**Noah**: "Raise him as if he were one of you, surely then he shall become like his uncle, not his father." His eyes rolled back into his head and he stopped breathing. Parker closed his eyes, and hearted out only after calling her Uncle Darryl and DJ.

-Next Scene-

**Parker**: Hearted into the room, she turned around to find her aunts and Uncles laughing it up, they were looking at something. She shook her head, "Hey we need to talk."

**Phoebe**: Stopped smiling when she saw that her daughter was carrying something in her arms, "Paige where the hell did you get a child?"

**Parker**: "Noah, he's Gabriel's human brother, well he kinda…look I'll explain later right now I need you to do me a small tiny favor."

**Coop**: "What?"

**Parker**: "Watch him for a second; I'll go get the others," She handed him to her Aunt Piper, who looked down at him with a smile, "I'll be back," She hearted out.

**Piper**: "He kinda looks like Gabriel."

**Leo**: "He's got his nose."

**Henry**: "Wait human brother?"

**Derek**: "Wasn't Gabriel a full demon?"

**Lyn**: "Sure was,"

**Frank**: "You two are missing the point," They turned to look back at him, "He's so cute," Frank poked him a little, "Aren't you bud?"

**Piper**: "Frank leave the boy alone, you're going to wake him up."

**Frank**: "But he's so cute," The baby opened his eyes, and they all see the reddish green, "That's a demon."

**Leo**: "But his eyes are so green so human."

**Henry**: "He's an angel,"

**Frank**: "No only demon's eyes can have that reddish tint."

**Eva**: "But why would a human have a demonic baby?"

**Phoebe**: "He was related to Gabriel."

Suddenly the kids teleported into the room.

**Pacey**: "I was having fun tell me why I'm here."

**Parker**: Walked in front of them, "You have to see him."

**Frank**: "Paige are you aware that his baby is a demon?"

**Parker**: "Half demon Uncle Frank, he's also half witch."

**Leo**: "That must be the good we see in him."

**Wyatt**: "What are you people talking about?"

**Piper**: "Wyatt Matthew we're talking about this baby here."

**Mel**: "Where did mom get another baby?"

**Billie**: "She got it from Parker."

**Damian**: "Where did you get a baby? Because last I checked we use…"

**Pacey**: "Finish that sentence and I will have to kick your ass."

**Damian**: Just rolled his eyes.

**Parker**: "Noah gave him to me."

**Nix**: "Noah, Noah why does that name sound so familiar?"

**Lex**: "I'll give you a clue."

**Nix**: "Wait Noah Perkson, as in one of my Exes?"

**Parker**: "And Gabriel's human brother."

**Lyn**: "Yea we have a question."

**Parker**: Knowing what it would be, "He and Gabriel were adopted brothers."

**Julian**: "That makes sense."

**Hank**: Walked over to his Aunt Piper, "So why do we have a demonic baby?" He picked him up but did it wrong, he held him as if he was a bag of potatoes, "Hey he's kinda cute," He tickled him, "Aren't you kid?" The baby slightly smiled back at him, "Look he's smiling."

**Parker**: Slightly grabbed her head and turned away from them, "Because Noah said we have to protect him."

**Chris**: "Parker you're bleeding?"

**Parker**: Looked down at her back and pulled out the athame from her pants pocket, "Not my blood Chris."

**Ryan**: "Who were you fighting?"

**Parker**: "The tooth fairy Ry, and guess what I won," She rolled her eyes, "Roderick, who else would any of us be fighting?"

**Ryan**: "Sorry I asked,"

**Mel**: "You cut him?"

**Parker**: "Yea, this is his blood,"

**Mel**: "How did you?"

**Parker**: "Same way I got his hand last time," She slightly smirked, "Bright side Mel, he's got a hook for a hand."

**Mel**: "I know he came to the newspaper, said hi."

**Parker**: "Real nice of him."

**Piper**: "He came to your job and you didn't think to tell your mother?"

**Mel**: Trying to get out of the doghouse, "Well mom, Wyatt and Chris knew."

**Piper**: Sent both Wyatt and Chris looks that told them they were in deep shit, "Later I will be having a chat with you three about not telling your mother these important things."

**Chris**: "If we say we didn't want you to worry would you believe us?"

**Wyatt**: "Hell if we say we forgot will you not kill us?"

**Piper**: "No,"

**Leo**: All three of his kids turned to him, "We'll talk about it."

**Hank**: "Aw he's just the cutest little baby I've ever seen."

**Wyatt**: Walked up to Hank, and took the baby from him, "You're holding him wrong, Hank," He did the jiggle and smiled down at the baby who smiled back at him. Wyatt almost forgot that he was a demonic baby, seeing as he had dark straight short blonde hair, and a smile that could melt anyone's heart. But then he looked into the dark reddish green eyes, and he remembered it was demonic but the smile on his little face, spoke more to him than the reddishness in his eyes. "What's his name?"

**Parker**: Had been looking away from her family, she turned back to Wyatt, "I'm sorry?"

**Bianca**: Was now next to Wyatt, smiling down at the little boy, god Wyatt looked so cute holding a baby, it brought painful memories of her child, but still she saw the happiness in his blue eyes, she had forgotten how much Wyatt loved being a dad, she forgot how much she loved being a mom, "Let me hold him next."

**Wyatt**: Holding the baby closer to him, "Get your own."

**Bianca**: Smiling at Wyatt's playfulness, "Let me steal yours."

**Parker**: Slightly shook her head, "What was the question? Wy?"

**Wyatt**: Gave B the baby and looked up at his smallest cousin, "His name, does he have a name?"

**Parker**: Frown slightly, "No, Noah, died before he could say anything, and I don't think Noah even named him, he didn't want to get attached."

**Paige**: "So what's going to happen to the little guy?"

**Parker**: "We have to keep him safe, Roderick wants him because he's half demon half witch, there never has been a combination like that."

**Pacey**: "You're wrong; there's been a combination like that before."

**Parker**: Turned to look back at him, "In your past life?"

**Pacey**: Spoke slowly so his Aunt Phoebe wouldn't kill him, "Yup, in one of my past lives, he was a real nice guy."

**Chris**: Knowing who he was talking about, "So he was good?"

**Pacey**: "The best person I could have ever met in the Underworld."

**Damian**: "What happened to him?"

**Pacey**: "Got killed, look, what are we going to do with?" He looked down to the baby, "Can someone name him?"

**Parker**: "Noah Pierce, we'll call him Pierce for short," She looks away, "Gab would have liked that and Noah deserves it."

**Pacey**: Saw the look in Parker's eyes, saw the sadness as well, "Okay, what are we going to do with Pierce?"

**Piper**: "Well, like Parker said we have to keep him safe."

**Lex**: "Bind his powers and send him away?"

**Wyatt**: He looked rather angry at that response, "No way in hell are we doing that."

**Bianca**: She looked almost offended by Lex's thought, "Wyatt's right, he was sent to this family to be protected, and we shouldn't let him go, because he's ours to protect."

**Hazel**: "And we'll protect him, with our last breath, and not just because he's the cutest little guy I've seen in a long while," She walked up to him, "Yes you are, you're so cute."

**Bella**: Slightly laughs, "Well the Oracle has spoken we keep the little guy, but here's the next question, who exactly keeps the little guy?"

**Henry**: Walked up to B, "Can I hold him?" She gave him to Henry and he smiled down at Pierce, "Hey there Pierce, I've got an idea but I have no idea what Aunt Paige is going to say to it but us half's got to stick together." He smiles slightly and Paige shook her head she knew what his idea was already, that man just loved babies way too much sometimes. "Aw can we Paige? Can we keep him? I promise I'll play with him everyday."

**Paige**: "Henry he is not a dog."

**Henry**: "Aw come on, look at him, he's just too cute, and we're the cool parents. It's our responsibility to make sure we don't let crab ass Piper and pushover Leonardo over there take him, or control freak Prue and temperamental Andrew, or sweetheart Coop Daniel and his nosey wife Phoebe get him. It's our job as the cool Uncle and Aunt to save him from their wrath."

**Piper**: She was going to blow him up when he let go of the baby, "Henry you're a dead man."

**Henry**: "I love you too Piper."

**Leo**: "Pushover? I'm not a pushover," His kids gave him a look, "Okay, okay I'm kinda a pushover."

**Prue**: "I'm not that much of a control freak," She turned to Eva and Derek, "Right guys?"

**Derek**: "No comment,"

**Eva**: Just laughs.

**Andy**: "What temper? I don't have any temper." Pacey rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me young man."

**Phoebe**: "Yes I'm nosey so what?"

**Coop**: "I like what you called me, we're cool."

**Paige**: Looked down at the little guy and couldn't help but smile at his smile, "He's a great looking kid," She shook her head, the things her husband got her to do sometimes, "Fine, fine, we'll adopt him, he's to cute not to."

**Phoebe**: "Well that's all great and all, but what are we supposed to say about where we found him?"

**Parker**: "We could call him Noah Pierce Halliwell and just say that he was a distant cousin's son and we took him in, or rather Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry took him in."

**Henry**: Walked up to him, "How about that little guy? You like the name Halliwell?" He only smiled at Henry, "Aw I think he loves it."

**Prue**: Shook her head slightly, "Well that handles the real world."

**Andy**: "And Roderick?"

**Parker**: Took in some air, "Well, by calling him Noah Pierce Halliwell we pretty much took one target off his back or at least pretty much it'll scare demons away from kidnapping him, but we put a huge one on it as well," her eyes darkened, "But don't worry, Roderick's not touching him, I promised Noah that I wouldn't fail him, and I'm going to do my best to keep this promise, I owe him this much, seeing as I got his Uncle killed."

**Nix**: Took the little guy, "You kinda look like a Halliwell, but I'm going to tell you something, I'm the sibling favorite, but seeing as you're cute, I'll cut you a deal, you be the favorite male and we're set. Besides you don't have much competition Henry's just a moron, you got brains, I can just tell."

**Hank**: "Nix fuck you," He walked over to Pierce, "Hey little guy, I always wanted a brother."

**Emma**: "Great you two are just going to turn him into another witch."

**Nix**: Looks over to Emma, "That's Emma we don't like her much because she's always on our asses about being bad whitelighters, but don't worry Trigger," He laughs at that name he seemed to like it, "We got you on our team so that makes us winners."

**Emma**: "Nix screw you,"

**Henry**: "Hey children no bad language in front of the baby maybe this one will come out nice, unlike you rotten ones." He said it all with a smile on his face.

**Pacey**: "Uncle Henry I take offence to that. I'm not rotten, Parker just makes it come out of me like nothing."

**Parker**: Turns to Pacey, "Pace, just go die somewhere pretty."

**Pacey**: "Can I take you with me?"

**Parker**: "Why not? Cuz, I'll die for you, all you have to do is tell me when."

And just like that she was thrown into another one of her flashbacks god she was going to kill someone for this soon.

_**Valentine**__: Looking at him. With the eyes of a younger woman; "I want you to be good again! Can you do that for me? Be the person I grew up with? Be the person that held my hand when I walked into my first magic class? The person that kicked others' asses when they were being mean to me the person that I loved?" Parker's heart burned as she heard the desperation in Valentine's voice. Yet she didn't know what to think about the woman with dark blue eyes. Parker knew she was good but there was something about her that made Parker almost sad and disappointed in herself as a witch, a sister, and a human. That almost made her think that she didn't deserve to share the same name._

_**Ryan**__: The words sent Valentine into a fit of wonder as if she was really thinking of just dying for him, thinking that maybe he'd be saved by the one kind action, but Parker saw the hate and the anger he was too far gone to be saved, or at least his adult version was, "Only if you can die for me!"_

_**Valentine**__: Defeat on her lips, "Okay." She touched his hand shocks going through the both of them red running through him green going through her. "Just tell me when…" He pushed himself closer to her making more green going faster into her blood stream. She yells out in pain but keeps his hold. "Just tell me when…"_

_**Ryan**__: Power running through him her power. Parker almost felt her own power leaving her, as he took what he could from that Parker, "DIE!"_

_**Valentine**__: weakly. "Now okay for you?" A fragile look passed her eyes, but anger only showed, confusion also ran through her veins she should have been dead but no there she sat begging for her brother to return._

_Just then Coop Henry Leo and Andy entered the room. Coop raises his hand at them and soon they're pulled apart. Valentine's head drops into her chest. Ryan hits a wall almost knocked out. Valentine lifts her head blood on her nose. Ryan looks at her blood on his nose. And gets up she does the same though she almost falls backs down._

_**Coop**__: He could see the damage of what his son had done to her, "Parker, stay down!" Parker caught a bit of concern in his voice._

_**Ryan**__: He smirked now, Coop had opened a door that Parker could see the other Parker never found the lock to, "Yeah Parker, stay down! Wimp that's all you are!"_

_**Valentine**__: Standing up on her bad knee and trying not to put weight on it. "Just tell me when Ryan is now good for you?"_

_**Ryan**__: "YEAH! Now's good! Die now Parker!"_

_He went to hit her but she moved out of the way and he hit the wall head first knocking him out._

_**Valentine**__: "But it's not good enough for me yet. You're not you and I'm not me so it's not good… will it ever be?"_

**Pacey**: "Park?"

**Parker**: "Headache, it doesn't matter," He saw how she bit on her lower lip, but he didn't comment and she didn't wait for one she grasped his hand smiling back at him. Hoping to god someone would stop playing with her mind.

The End.

So how was it? You liked, right I mean a lot of interesting things happened come on. I know this one is the one that will make you happy! Please Review just because this episode should just get it! Believe me it was hard to write but I know it's well worth it. Review!


	34. 1x24: Battle for Melinda Halliwell

**Summary**: Parker deals with her headaches and flashbacks all the while they put her in a lot of hot water with Pacey, her mom, Silver, and her father. Chris and Linn help Hank with Sophie and it opens their eyes just a little bit. Pacey deals with Bella and Biff, he drags Hazel along for the ride. Nix does something nice for Lex something he thought she'd never do, something that tells him she really does love him and that's not going to change ever. A demon has Mel but no one knows where she is. Can the cousins find her before it's too late? Or is she already dead?

AN: i am so SORRY about the wait is just i had to get some college stuff done and i couldn't really write for the story and write and work on my college stuff sorry again!

**1x24: Battle for Melinda Halliwell**

"_Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future.__" ~ Unknown_

Wyatt was holding a crying Pierce; he was gently jumping up and down with the boy, and doing the helicopter, all the while Bianca was looking through Pierce's diaper bag for some milk.

**Bianca**: Moving around diaper after diaper but coming up empty on finding the milk, "Where the hell did I put it?"

**Wyatt**: Slightly chuckled, he looked over to her, she looked slight a mess, her hair was in a normal pony tail, and she was dressed in a light yellow tank-top and dark gray jeans, and even though she looked utterly plain in her non-fighting clothes, she could still take his breathe away, maybe in fact more than she could when she was all dressed to kill, "Did you check the pockets?"

**Bianca**: Turned to glare at him, "Yes Matthew, I checked the fucking pockets," To herself, "Did I check the pockets? He asks,"

Emily and Hank both laughed from where they were sitting, both were on Aunt Peal's couch watching them act the same way they had when Luke was alive. In fact if they didn't know any better they could have sworn that right now they were both acting as if Pierce was their own and not just Wyatt's adopted cousin. Not that anyone could think of the cute little guy as adopted. In fact anytime he met someone he would just call him, Pierce my baby brother, he liked it a lot.

**Hank**: "I swear you two are scaring my baby brother,"

**Wyatt**: Rolled his light blue eyes, "Here Hank, hold Noah for a sec, while I help crazy temperamental Bianca find the baby-formula."

**Bianca**: "Please Matt, I'm not temperamental but hell if I was then that would make you a control freak," She slightly laughs at his confused face.

**Wyatt**: Handing, Pierce who instantly stopped screaming when he was in Hank's arms, "Am not!"

**Emily**: Looked down to the smiling baby boy, "Henry, I think he really likes you,"

**Hank**: Sent her a smile, a gleam in his eyes, "I want one,"

**Emily**: Rolled her eyes, "Funny Henry, classic even,"

**Hank**: "Aw come on, tell me you don't want one, look at the little guy,"

**Emily**: Tilted her head to look down at Pierce, "He's cute, but that doesn't mean we're ready,"

**Hank**: "We are ready," He whispered down to Pierce, "Right, come on Mitch, tell the crazy sexy lady that we're ready,"

**Wyatt**: Walks over to the diaper bag, "Let me show you how it's done,"

**Bianca**: She sent him a dry smile, "Oh, and how is it done?"

**Wyatt**: "Like this," Literally threw everything out of the diaper bag and found nothing, "Where the hell is the fucking milk,"

**Chris**: Walking into the room with Linn by his side, "Wyatt, if mom or any of the Aunts heard you then you'd be blown up for saying those kinds of words in front of Red,"

**Bianca**: "Okay hold it," they all turned to look back at her, "First Wyatt's all 'Noah' this and that, then Hank with his 'Mitch', and now Chris with 'Red'. What the hell are you men trying to do to the poor boy? Give him split personalities like Parker?"

That caused Emily and Linn to start laughing.

**Linn**: Through chuckles, "Oh crap," She shook her head, "Here Wy,"

**Wyatt**: Taking the bottle from her and going over to Pierce, "We're trying to come up with nicknames, we all known mine is going to stick,"

**Hank**: Shaking his head stubbornly, "No, the boy doesn't look like a Noah,"

**Chris**: "He doesn't look like a Mitch,"

**Hank**: "Hey, his second last name is, Mitchell, he is a Mitch, Red come on that doesn't even make any sense,"

**Chris**: "It does too he has red eyes,"

They all rolled their eyes, Chris was going to go into more discussion when the book opened and the pages flipped around going faster and faster. Bianca walked over to the book, Linn, Chris, and Emily joined her. Hank stayed sitting with Wyatt.

**Bianca**: Making a face, "Lurk,"

**Emily**: Rolling her eyes at the rest of his title, "The destructor?"

**Chris**: "Son of bitch,"

**Linn**: Looks up to him, "Chris what's wrong?"

**Chris**: Looks up with a pale gleam in his eyes, "Parker fought that demon back in the Lord Wyatt past,"

**Bianca**: "So?"

**Chris**: "Well let me just tell you one thing, you know how the demons gave Parker a nickname?"

**Everyone**: "Yea,"

**Chris**: "Well this is the very demon that made Parker into a professional DK, Demon Killer,"

That's when they all groaned. This wasn't going to be good they just knew whatever this was it was going to be hell.

-Next Scene-

Parker woke up with a killer headache it was more painful than before, but at least those damn flash-things stopped plaguing her mind. At least she could still keep up a discussion, the only sign that anything was wrong with her was her rubbing her head because of the pain, which caused everyone around her to know that she was indeed in pain. She walked into her hallway, she passes baby pictures hanging on the walls, she kept walking and exited her house, and walked up from the basement to find her Aunts sitting at the table while her Aunt Piper was cooking. Parker blindly walked over to the freezer and just opened it; she pulled out the ice pack and placed it on her head. She went to leave when she heard her mother's voice inside her mind.

_**Phoebe**__: "As much as I would love that Paige …this is Parker's destiny, not ours."_

**Parker**: "What?"

**Phoebe**: Looking up from her coffee, "What, what?"

**Parker**: Turns to look back to her mother who was sitting next to her Aunt Eva, "You didn't just say something?"

**Coop**: Shaking his head he was next to Henry and they both were reading the spots page, both had been fighting for it so Piper made them read it together, like they were little kids. Hell, that's what she treated them like all the time but he didn't mind on the other side of the table Leo, Derek, and Frank were sharing a paper too, "Nope,"

**Parker**: She put the ice pack onto the part of her head that was hurting, "Great I'm going crazy now,"

**Hank**: "PARKER!"

**Parker**: Blinks, "Please tell me you heard that,"

**Prue**: Slightly smiled, but it didn't fully go onto her face because she could see the pain in Parker's green eyes, "Yea,"

**Eva**: Almost getting up, "Are you okay?"

**Parker**: Waving off her concern, "I have a headache,"

**Phoebe**: Sending her daughter a worried glance, "I thought you said it left,"

**Parker**: She nods her head, "It did," She rubbed her temple, "Then it came back," She swallowed and hoped that the next worlds wouldn't come out so pained, "More painful than it was before." And by the look in her mother's eyes she knew she had failed, but thankfully Hank and Emily walked into the room. They both seemed to be in a heated discussion about something but all Parker could think about was the screaming in her mind or at least the screaming she was doing in her mind. "If it isn't Pint and Harry,"

**Emily**: Took one look at Parker's pained filled face, "Gees, Parker what's wrong with you?"

**Hank**: "And don't call me Pint, that's not my name and that's rude calling Emily a horrible name like Harry,"

**Parker**: She would have laughed if she wasn't in pain, "A lot of things right now," Moving the ice-pack now onto her temple, "What's the matter with you two," She interrupted Emily from talking, "And make it fast, I really want to go and lie in my bed forever, and please make it easy to understand," Looks mostly to Hank, "Meaning no big words please,"

**Hank**: He crossed his arms over his chest, "Its just we're both thinking about the future where Wyatt was evil, and we were both wondering something,"

**Parker**: She said painfully, "Yea?"

**Emily**: "And we wanted to ask you, about a demon or rather Henry wants to ask you about a demon I just got thrown to come,"

**Parker**: Bites her lip, "Okay,"

**Derek**: He can read the pain in her light green eyes, "Parker are you okay?"

**Parker**: Held onto the counter, "Let's just not think or talk for a second okay? Just give me a second," She took in some air, and attempted to rid herself of the headache. "Okay," She sent Hank a small smile, "What do you want to know?"

**Hank**: He scratched his chin, "How about, why are you in pain now?"

**Parker**: "Headache,"

**Emily**: Looked down at her worried, "I thought you said it left,"

**Parker**: "It did then it came back," She smiled a tight smile, "Get to your question,"

**Hank**: "How about you sit," He pulls her to the table and she rolled her eyes and sat on top of the table, "So you okay,"

**Parker**: "Annoyed really freaking annoyed, get to the part where you ask me something,"

**Hank**: "Well see there's this demon, per say,"

**Parker**: Turned to look back at Emily, "Paige the second is making my head hurt, explain,"

**Emily**: Stood there laughing.

**Derek**: "Wait which one is Paige the first?"

**Parker**: "That's Aunt Paige,"

**Frank**: Slightly chuckles, "And what's your number Paige?"

**Parker**: "I'm Paige the third, Uncle Frank," He nods his head getting it. "It sounds classier and has a nice ring to it." She stuck her tongue out at Hank who rolled his brown eyes at her behavior.

**Bianca**: "Well did she answer it? Am I right?"

**Wyatt**: Walked in holding, Pierce, "Please tell me she's wrong, I have money on she's wrong,"

**Leo**: "It worries me to hell that those two are betting on things,"

**Lyn**: "Aw I would agree but I like when they bet it gives us more to laugh at,"

**Wyatt**: "We love you too Aunt Lyn," He looks down to Pierce, "Noah, Aunt Lyn is mean, but trust me, your Aunt Linn is scary,"

**Linn**: Walks into the room with Chris who's holding a bottle in his hand, "Matthew, shut up!"

**Chris**: "Wy, don't get her started. Because you damn well know that annoyed Linn is a lot more annoying than crazy B,"

**Bianca**: "Chris you're not funny,"

**Hank**: He smiled a loopy grin to Bianca, "I've told him that B, but the boy never listens, not once,"

**Chris**: He turns to Parker, "Whatever you do lie to them both."

**Parker**: Turns to look back at him, "Wait, why am I being asked something to do with the Lord Wyatt future when Mr. Savor is standing right fucking there,"

**Chris**: "Because, Parker Saints you dealt with the demon not me,"

**Parker**: "Christopher Perry, we talked about this,"

**Chris**: "Fine don't call me, that then,"

**Parker**: "You started it,"

**Linn**: "Oh who cares who started it? What we wanna know is whose right Matthew or Anastasia,"

**Bianca**: Face turned a fiery red, "Watch it, Charlotte, you are playing with fire,"

**Lyn**: Rolls her eyes, "Great here they go again,"

**Piper**: Laughs, "What did you expect you named them that? They were bound to use it against each other sometime. Hell Lyn Anastasia you fight a lot with Charlotte Hunter. I don't see how it didn't tell you that both of them were going to raise hell because of their name-shakes, especially Linn you named her, Linn Charlotte for that very reason."

**Frank**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't see what's wrong with Charlotte, I have you know that, it was my,"

**Linn**: Repeated for her father, "Our Grandma's name we know." He had drilled it into her mind a long time ago, but truly she was fine with it. Hell she even liked it, she just didn't like when Bianca called her by it. She was Linn not Lyn or Lin, she was Linn that meant a lot to her, even if she did often come out to be Lyn. "Parker speak,"

**Parker**: Cracked her neck she had not been following the conversation at all, "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" She rubbed her head trying in vain to get the headache to leave.

**Eva**: "Paige are you sure you're okay?"

**Parker**: Waving off her concern knowing that her Aunt should in fact be very concerned, seeing as herself was a little bit concerned because this headache was lasting a lot longer than normal, "I'm fine,"

**Wyatt**: Whispered to Pierce, "Oh Noah, we know by now that Paige is lying, always remember, Paige lies a lot."

**Parker**: "Wyatt, if you weren't carrying Pierce right now I would blow you up, and then freeze you, to death, and quit calling him that. We said we were going to use his middle name not his first,"

**Wyatt**: Sticking out his tongue, "You can't freeze a witch," he did a happy dance, "And besides Paige I like Noah more than Pierce it has character,"

**Chris**: Shook his head, "What are you six?"

**Wyatt**: Rolled his eyes.

**Parker**: "Question already!"

**Hank**: "Well there this demon, per say,"

**Parker**: Grinded her teeth, "What demon,"

**Emily**: "His name was Lurk,"

**Parker**: Nods her head she knew him, "Lurk the destructor, yea I know him, what of him?"

**Linn**: "Well we both well all wanted to know how you killed him when he was immortal, did you use spell or a potion?"

**Parker**: "Potion, wait what?"

**Bianca**: "So knew it,"

**Wyatt**: Groans, "Great, I lost," He looks down to Pierce, "Always remember, Noah, never bet against a Hunter they know all,"

**Bianca**: "For the first time, Noah you should listen to the man,"

Pierce only made baby sounds. Both looked down at him as if in love.

**Wyatt/Bianca**: "Awe,"

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes those two were complete morons, "He was immortal,"

**Parker**: Almost jumping up to protest, "No way,"

**Chris**: Pointing to Parker's lap, "Book," The book orbed down to Parker's lap.

**Linn**: "Have a look for yourself,"

**Parker**: Bend down to look at the book she saw the demon and a memory rushed her mind, she felt as if someone had hit her on the head with a metal baseball bat.

_Valentine was walking through the Underworld, she was dressed in a dark red jacket and dark jeans, she had on some army boots and she had also a potions shoulder belt, it looked a lot like the one that Damian had given her as her fake birthday present. Suddenly a demon stepped in her direction he had a dark glow in his eyes and face, he smiled evilly to her._

_**Demon**__: He had an Arabic accent, "Well-well-well, if it isn't, you,"_

_**Valentine**__: "It's good to see you too Lurk,"_

_**Lurk**__: "Question is Saints, why you back, what Halliwell has joined us now?"_

_**Valentine**__: "None of your concern Lurk,"_

_**Lurk**__: He smiled which caused Valentine to reach for something in her pocket, "You know me well Parker, and by now you should know, I do not like being doubled crossed." He looked her over his eyes remaining on all the normal places, but it was something in his eyes that told Parker he was looking through the other her, as if her body meant nothing to him, it was her soul that he wanted, her soul that he needed, "Then again if it is you that does the crossing I only hope you have friends to help you out," He looks around, "But I have yet to see another Saints around you or here, Saint,"_

_**Valentine**__: "And you know, just like me Lurk, you won't," Her dark blue eyes turned cold, "And for the last time, it's Halliwell,"_

_**Lurk**__: Smiles, "It's interesting to see the person you have grown up to become,"_

_**Valentine**__: "Cut the small talk crap, and tell me why you join a weak powerless Seer,"_

_**Lurk**__: "Seers are many things, vermin, monsters, instigators, and hell they're even great for a fuck, but this Seer he's different,"_

_**Valentine**__: "What unfuckable? I never knew you had standards."_

_**Lurk**__: He laughs, "We both know we don't, how is your cute cousin, Perry was it?"_

_**Valentine**__: "Happily married,"_

_**Lurk**__: Shook his head, "Shame, that Halliwell, he seemed fuckable,"_

_**Valentine**__: Slightly walked over to him, "I'll tell Perry,"_

_**Lurk**__: "Are you sure you'll live through this Halliwell?"_

_**Valentine**__: Walked over to him, her hand on his chest, "Pretty positive,"_

_**Lurk**__: Laughs now, "Awe, if you were only a man I'd be interested in more,"_

_**Valentine**__: "Perry's not the only one married,"_

_**Lurk**__: "Married to the demon?"_

_**Valentine**__: "More like a Selder,"_

_**Lurk**__: "Powerful beings,"_

_**Valentine**__: "Well, Lurk tell me why I shouldn't kill you this time?"_

_**Lurk**__: "You failed last time,"_

_**Valentine**__: "That was before I evolved,"_

_**Lurk**__: He laughs a killer's laugh, "Didn't think you could Halliwell, not you, not with this soul, with this being,"_

_**Valentine**__:_ _Trying to keep her temper in check,_ _ "Well I have,"_

_**Lurk**__: "I'm glad," He drops his smile, "You can't, kill the Seer, girl, haven't you learned that already?"_

_**Valentine**__: "I'm many things, a bitch, powerful, angry, vengeful, and filled with lust like all other humans," Her smile left her face, "But stupid isn't one of them,"_

_**Lurk**__: "No, not you, not that," He shakes his head, "I mean no harm but, Parker, you're going to die, that's not going to change."_

_**Valentine**__: "I'm okay with that, just wanna know,"_

_**Lurk**__: "Don't worry, you'll take him along with you."_

_**Valentine**__: __She nods her head, liking that response,_ _"Good,"_

_**Lurk**__: As she goes to leave, "But are you ready?"_

_**Valentine**__: Turns back to look at him, "For what?"_

_**Lurk**__: "The future that you are destroying, to open another, it won't all be perfect,"_

_**Valentine**__: "But it'll be pretty damn close, won't it?"_

_**Lurk**__: "Are you sure that's a good thing?"_

_**Valentine**__: "Why wouldn't it be?"_

_**Lurk**__: "__Because you're opening a door and you might not ready to open that door, hell it just might prove you wrong and him evil forever?"_

_**Valentine**__: "I'll take my chances,"_

_**Lurk**__: "I know you will, its not your life you're playing with, it's the new you's, shame she'll never see it coming, the one that saved her life from becoming yours, doomed her to the death you were never granted, or much rather never dissevered."_

_**Valentine**__: Rolls her eyes and starts to leave, "Yea and I'm going to live through this."_

_**Lurk**__: Watched her leave, "God that woman doesn't know what she's doing."_

_**Roderick**__: Came from behind a corner, "Is that a bad thing?"_

_**Lurk**__: Only laughs at Roderick. "No, I guess for your sake its not."_

_**Roderick**__: Walked over to him threateningly, "Just remember our deal, Lurk, and stick to it."_

_**Lurk**__: He smirked, "Oh do trust in one simple fact, I don't get cold feet."_

**Parker**: Looks up to Chris's face, "I didn't kill him."

**Chris**: He hadn't heard a word she said, his eyes were wide and almost popped out of his sockets, "Parker you're bleeding,"

**Parker**: Touched her noise and sure enough she was, "Oh that's not good," Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she collapse onto the table.

_-x-x-x-_

_Things happen but we don't really know why, once more you tell those lies to me, why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation._

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling__as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as__** Bella Maker**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Guest starring:_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Laura Harris as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_James McAvoy as __**Julian Anderson**_

_Cam Gigandet as__** Roderick Jayson**_

_And_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**JJ Jenkins**_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Michael Shanks as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to show a packed restaurant, Pacey Bella and Hazel are sitting at a table. Underlined by the song: 'Cave In' by Owl City**_

Bella was sitting next to an empty chair looking around the restaurant, Pacey was moving around his fork, while Hazel was looking away really, really bored.

**Hazel**: "So, Bella," Bella turned over to her as did Pacey, "Have you run into your pops yet?"

**Bella**: Laughs, "Not yet, but I was god damn close, I did run into my mom, and she went into a long ass speech about not telling her I was home." She plays with her glass of water, "It's funny how I have been there for almost two weeks and she just found me, I know I should have stayed away from the kitchen, though Emily was with Hank so I couldn't very well stay,"

**Hazel**: "Got to hate those older siblings right? They're god damn annoying,"

**Bella**: Laughs, "Sometimes, but I wouldn't know, with Nerd ass Emily as an older sibling, I really don't have to worry about her being ever annoying, in fact I really think I'm the annoying one,"

**Pacey**: Looking back at her with dreamy eyes, "That couldn't be further from the truth." They both turned to look back at him, Hazel slightly smirked at his face as he came to the realization that he had said it out loud, "Well I mean, look at Parker she annoys everyone, even me sometimes,"

_**Hazel's thoughts**__: "Nice save, Halliwell,"_

_**Pacey's thoughts**__: "Thanks for the help, woman,"_

_**Hazel's thoughts**__: "Hey I'm just here for the free food,"_

**Biff**: Walked into the room and sat down in his chair and kissed Bella on the cheek, "Sorry about that, sometimes my job calls me,"

**Pacey**: "I thought you weren't working as a doctor right now,"

**Biff**: "Well whenever I'm in the city I get the need to work,"

**Bella**: She looked slightly upset, "Even though today was supposed to be his off day,"

**Biff**: Clueless to her words, "So guys let's talk about you this time, how'd you guys meet?"

**Hazel**: turned to Pacey, "Well we were raised together,"

**Pacey**: Pulls her closer to him, "Our families have always been close,"

**Biff**: "That's really cool, I used to be in a relationship just like that it ended badly,"

**Hazel**: "Oh?"

**Bella**: "So guys when did you start dating?"

**Pacey**: "Not that long after you left."

**Hazel**: Gets really close to Pacey, "Yea, I just got up one morning and looked at Pacey and thought man, this guy, he's everything I want in a man, he's sweet, caring, and when poretry leaves his lips its like the talks are talking through him," She smiled at Pacey as he smiled back to her, "And god I know he's going to be a wonderful father when he ever has kids,"

**Pacey**: He looks back at her, "F-father?"

**Biff**: "That's really sweet, how many kids you guys want?"

**Pacey**: "K-Kids? No not yet," He sent her a glare, "Not anytime soon,"

**Hazel**: Having fun with this now, "Oh course not, not soon, how many kids do you want?"

**Biff**: "Nine,"

**Bella**: Spilled her water, "Can I get some more water over here,"

**Biff**: Tries to clean it up, but stops as his phone rings he looks down at it and opens it, Pacey starts to clean it up, Hazel helps him. "Yea I'm here,"

**Pacey**: Shook his head and looked down to his phone, "It's my mom I have to get this,"

**Bella**: "Go ahead," She sits back, "Now that everyone else is doing it,"

**Biff**: On the phone, "Well see if their stats are good."

**Hazel**: "So are you good?"

**Biff**: "Well is that a yes then?"

**Bella**: "Wonderful," Looking around, "Where is the waiter with those drinks?"

**Pacey**: "WHAT?" He looked shocked and pale, they all turned over to him, "Is she going to be okay? Is she fine? How bad is the damage? Should I come home?" He slightly gained more color, "Okay I'm on my way," She cut him off, "I know that but she's my cousin, I don't give a rats ass about anything but her, I'm going, mom that's it!" He hung up his phone and went to get up, "I'm sorry but I have to go,"

**Hazel**: Got up to, no way was she going to get stuck with them, again, "What's wrong, Pacey?"

**Pacey**: "Parker fainted; your mom's checking her out, but I just,"

**Hazel**: Puts on her jacket, "Let's go,"

**Bella**: Went to get up, "Is she okay?"

**Pacey**: "They don't know,"

**Biff**: Close his phone, "Looks like I have to go," He looks up to them, "What's going on?'

**Pacey**: He didn't care if he sounded rude right now Parker was in danger, well if not in danger she was going to be when Pacey himself killed her for doing this to him, "I have to go too."

**Bella**: To Biff, "Good, then I'll go with them, see if, Parker is okay,"

**Biff**: Went to give her a kiss but she walked over to Pacey, "See you later then?"

**Bella**: Not even listening to him, "Sure,"

**Biff**: Took his coat and left.

**Pacey**: "We need,"

**Hazel**: "Relax, I'll drive the car back, you and Bella go together,"

**Bella**: "Wouldn't it be—,"

**Pacey**: Taking Bella's hand, "Okay," Anything she would have said lost now just by his touch, "Let's go,"

He pulled out her while Hazel shook her head.

**Hazel**: She looked around and sighed, "God Riley where the hell are you?"

-Next Scene-

**Valentine**: Threw her hands in the air, Paige was a stubborn women, hell more stubborn than she ever dared to be, "This is useless," Riley looked up from his potions, "Coop do me a favor, and bring her here and yell at her 'cause I'm not getting anywhere with her,"

**Riley**: Slightly smirked while he topped his potion bottle, "Last I checked Park, Roderick brought her here," He went to sit down on the table, "Not me,"

**Valentine**: Rolled her dark blue eyes, "Great Demon-breathe, blame that one on me too."

**Riley**: Groaned, "I'm not blaming you dumbass, I'm just purely stating facts," Lowers his voice, "Even though all you hear is fiction."

**Valentine**: She stood up now, "Why are you making potions?"

**Riley**: Laid back onto the table, and stared at the roof, "I hope you know what today is," He brushed dirt off his sleeve, "Because if you don't, I'm a dog."

**Valentine**: smiles, "It's the day Paige Halliwell finally proves just how much she dissevers the name."

**Riley**: Rolls his light blue eyes, his sister was a moron sometimes, "Oh I'm so glad you didn't let that head of yours grow," Under his breathe, "Lord knows its huge as hell already, if it gets any bigger I'll have to move next door, there won't be any space for me here,"

**Valentine**: Crossed her arms, "I saved the world,"

**Riley**: "You stopped Ryan from being evil," He looked to the bottles filled with potions that could vanquish a being as powerful as him, "Well prolonged it anyway,"

**Valentine**: "Still by saving Ryan I saved the world,"

**Riley**: Nods his head, "Yea, yea I know," He couldn't help the smirk that fell on his angelic face, "How could I not have known?" He sits up now and looks her straight in the eyes, "Forgive me dear little sister of mine,"

**Valentine**: "I guess I can do that,"

**Riley**: Let out a chuckle, "I'm glad thy can forgiveth a pathetic lame brained man like I."

-Next Scene-

Mel blinked her eyes hoping and praying she was utterly wrong, but the way that this demon looked down at her told her that she wasn't wrong she was in fact trapped. How she didn't quite know. But knowing the look in the demon's eyes, she knew he was going to tell her, that was just the man he was, cocky to even a fault's fault and she got all it from just his eyes.

**Demon**: He was dressed in a relatively loose light green shirt and light jeans to match, hell he looked rather groomed. Hell, even his goatee looked as if he had take a life time to just fix it, it seemed almost perfect, "The tides of change aren't they a beauty?" Mel just blinked and he looked down at her, shaking his head, "Aren't you even going to thank me for not having chains on you?"

**Mel**: "Who are you and who are you working for?"

**Demon**: "I don't work for anyone, and I'm Lurk."

**Mel**: "Well Lurk any reason in particular as to why you've stolen me from me home and forced me into the Underworld?"

**Lurk**: chuckles softly, "You're a lot like her," His Arabic accent was kinda thick but she could understand every word he had just said.

**Mel**: "Who?"

**Lurk**: "Your mother," Saw the relived look on her face, "Don't worry you're not like Robin, she's another type of person altogether, though," He touched his chin, "In a way you are like her."

**Mel**: "Believe me I'm not."

**Lurk**: "You crave the man you love, as did she, its just she fell in love with Roderick and lost her way, you would have too if you let him into your heart."

**Mel**: "No I wouldn't have."

**Lurk**: "You let Alec into your heart."

**Mel**: "That's different."

**Lurk**: "How so?"

**Mel**: "It just is,"

**Lurk**: "You and your cousin Parker are a lot alike too,"

**Mel**: "You know Parker?"

**Lurk**: He smiles, "Me and Parker go a long way, trust me when I say I owe her my life as she does the same."

**Mel**: "So maybe you could let me go?"

**Lurk**: "I may be kind Mel, but I'm still a demon looking out for only myself."

**Mel**: "So?"

**Lurk**: "Meaning any deal you think to make you might as well just save your breath," turns as Roderick enters the room, "Here comes your old master now."

**Mel**: With a snare that only a Halliwell can pull off, "Roderick,"

**Roderick**: Softly smiles, "Ay Mel I was hoping that you'd be happy to see me, but I can see you aren't that doesn't matter I'ma have lots of fun with you anyways."

**Lurk**: "See ya around Melinda Wyatt-Halliwell," Roderick pulled Mel roughly up she was too weak to fight back. They flamed out and Lurk looks around the room, "Parker's going to kill me this time," He laughs, "I just know it."

-Next Scene-

Pacey rushed into Parker's room interrupting Silver as she was more or less yelling at Parker. His eyes landed on Parker and he literally jumped on top of her.

**Parker**: Caught off guard, "Pacey?"

**Pacey**: "Oh thank god your alive," He kisses her cheek, "You had me scared," He looked back at her with serious eyes, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

**Parker**: "I'ma try not to faint but I can't really promise you anything."

**Phoebe**: Smiled as Pacey kissed Parker's forehead now, "Okay so are we done yelling at Parker?"

**Coop**: "Maybe just a little more yelling."

**Parker**: "Well as much fun as you yell at me is, I kinda have something to do," She rushed out of her bed and hearted out of the room, Pacey looked confused and starred out behind her.

**Coop**: Holding his hand out to Phoebe, "Attic, not the other side of the world,"

**Phoebe**: "I'm going to kill her Coop,"

**Silver**: With a determined face, "Oh don't worry mom, I have you covered, I'm going to strangle her! Just let Ryan try and stop me, I'll strangle him too!"

They hearted after Parker. When they hearted into the attic they found every one of their family members standing around and Parker was flipping through the book.

**Chris**: "Park, you just fainted don't you think you should be I don't know lying down?"

**Parker**: Looks up to him, "Do you remember when I said I took care of Lurk, in the past?"

**Chris**: Rolled his eyes, "Yes you were covered in blood,"

**Parker**: "I didn't take care of it Chris," She stopped flipping through the book and looked into his confused sea-green eyes, "Or at least I didn't take care of it completely,"

**Wyatt**: "What do you mean Park?"

**Parker**: "Well, I can't explain it, but," She bit down on her upper lip and Pacey knew that she never did that, in fact Valentine did it, Parker was more known to biting down on her lower lip, "He's alive,"

**Hank**: "Have any of you seen Mel?"

**Leo**: Looked to his nephew, "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning, why?"

**Hank**: "I just got this weird cold feeling as if something was wrong with her, I don't like it," He shared a look with Wyatt who for some reason looked worried now too.

**Parker**: Began flipping the books pages faster now something told her Lurk would know, she stopped as she landed on his page, "Demon of destruction, Lurk, Tis the one I desire, demon of destruction bring your butt over here This is where you ought be."

Suddenly a dark puff of smoke filled the room and seconds later as it cleared Lurk stood there with a gentle smile on his face.

**Lurk**: "Alas, Valentine, I didn't know when you'd ever call me."

**Parker**: "Don't flatter yourself Lurk I only want one thing from you."

**Lurk**: "I know, Roderick has your blonde cousin, shame that man doesn't know when to quit."

**Wyatt**: His eyes turned a dark blue that only showed when his temper was about to go off and that was never a good thing, "Where does he have her?"

**Lurk**: "I don't know I didn't think to ask."

**Chris**: "You didn't ask your son of a bitch?"

**Lurk**: "Ay Perry, its good to see you again you married in this time too?"

**Parker**: "Lurk, where does he have her,"

**Lurk**: "I didn't ask, I was just merely handing her off."

**Wyatt**: Went to attack him but Parker got in his way, "You bastard,"

**Parker**: "Wyatt, calm down,"

**Lurk**: "You might want to listen to that one."

**Parker**: "Lurk you are five seconds away from being Wyatt's power training dummy/punching bag if you don't shut the fuck up!"

**Lurk**: "What's he going to do to me,"

**Wyatt**: "Let my cousin get out of my way and you'll see!"

**Parker**: She held Wyatt's face in her hands, "Let me handle this."

**Wyatt**: "Fine,"

**Parker**: Turns back to Lurk who only sends her a smile, "You're going to tell me everything you know,"

**Lurk**: "And if I don't?"

**Parker**: "Oh you're going to tell me everything, and trust me I'm not about to be lied to, questions is Lurk how far you want to take this or make it go? 'Cause trust me, I will hurt you if you don't tell me where my cousin is right now,"

**Lurk**: "How?"

**Parker**: Showed him her left hand, his eyes went wide as he saw the mark she had, "It's a real beauty huh? Well trust me when I say, its not just a cool looking tattoo, its got these two cool powers and with one of them I can make you feel like your being ripped up by fire and then as you feel your soul ripping itself from your body it starts to get cold don't know if you want to go through that but I bet I wanna see if I can kill you that way," She knew what she sounded like as if she was evil and petrifying, but Mel's life was on the line right now she'd kill millions of Rodericks just to save Mel only once, "So what do you know?"

-Next Scene-

Piper and Andy were sitting on the outdoor steps as Nix and Lex were standing. Lex looked just as confused as they both did, Nix on the other hand had a grin on her face. And that kinda worried Piper a little she knew when her niece at that grin it could only mean two things trouble or more trouble.

**Piper**: "Okay, not that I don't think you both look guilty of something but why did you ask me and your Uncle Andy to be here?"

**Andy**: "And remember I'm the calm one."

**Piper**: "Calm? Calm and you shouldn't be in the same sentence,"

**Andy**: "Neither should you and unruffled."

**Piper**: "Its not my fault my kids make me crazy, those three thought they could get away with not telling me that that bastard Roderick went to Mel's office, god it worries me what they'll try to hide from me next."

**Nix**: "Anyways,"

**Lex**: "Wait why are they here? Why am I here?"

**Nix**: "Well if you wouldn't have interrupt me moron you would already know."

**Andy**: "Phoebe don't get off topic! You and your mother both love to do that, and even though I love that about your mom it just isn't the time,"

**Nix**: She nods her head knowing what he meant how her and her mother got off topic she just didn't know, "Well Aunt Pips and Uncle Ant," Using the nicknames that she had given them when she was five, "We and by 'we' I mean Lex and me, are a—,"

**Lex**: Eyes grew wide, "Nix!"

**Nix**: Going on as if Lex hadn't opened his mouth, "Are a couple again,"

**Lex**: "She was dropped on her head," He turned to her, "What are you doing I thought you weren't ready?"

**Nix**: "I'm not, but I came to the realization that you are ready, and I know you really wanted to tell them so I did it for us, because I kinda wanted to show you, I'm in this, I'm fully committed to you."

**Lex**: Smiled now, he hooked her arms into his, "God I love you,"

**Nix**: She looked up into his blue eyes, "I love you too!"

**Piper**: "I have only one thing to say to both of you," They both looked worried, "About fucking time!"

**Andy**: Grinning from ear to ear, he wasn't about to tell them that he kinda already knew Parker was in many ways like her mother when it came to secrets, "HERE! HERE!"

**Lex**: smiled, "Look Uncle Andy Aunt Pip, now that you know you kinda can't tell anyone,"

**Piper**: Turned to Andy, "Well Joseph?"

**Andy**: Looked over to Piper as if he was really thinking about telling the other parents, "Well, **Astrid, I say we take the deal but I kinda might let it slip that I approve of this guy,"**

Piper**: Nods her head, "And I might tell, Lex that I approve of this girl,"**

Lex**: "So that means?"**

Nix**: "Honey, let me I talk crazy Halliwell, they mean that we have their approval and it's about damn time we got back together,"**

Lex**: "But we've been together for a long time, hell all the other kids know, in fact I have it on good authority that Parker had something to do with it."** She threw him a look, "Your brother told me, really him and Emily together is like adding another Parker, they're all trying to make it their mission in life for all of us to end up with someone,"

Piper**: "What you mean Lex, is that Parker damn well had something to do with it, she is after all **Coop and **Phoebe's daughter and a cupid, the girl was made for the job even if she denies it everyday of her life."**

Andy**: "If only she could show Pacey that being a whitelighter wasn't so bad."**

Piper**: "HA! That's never happening, that boy was born a witch and he'll die like one, its in his blood,"**

Andy**: "I hope you're wrong."**

-Next Scene-

**Lurk**: Stood there looking at only Parker but speaking to everyone, "I know more than you could ever hope to know."

**Wyatt**: His eyes held fire while his hands were clenched tightly together at his sides, "You aren't helping your case."

**Lurk**: "I'm only trying to break it to you that your sister isn't who you think she is."

**Chris**: "She's the twice curse we know this," He sounded bored with what Lurk was saying he wasn't telling them anything they didn't already know.

**Lurk**: "Then do you know that they were twins, but the one that was meant for good turned and the one meant for destruction was saved by the kindness of one man?"

**Wyatt**: Looks confused, "Please tell me I'm not the only one lost,"

**Pacey**: Looks over to Wyatt, "Trust me your not,"

**Hazel**: Walks into the room having just heard both Wyatt and Pacey speak, "You two give blondes a bad name,"

**Wyatt**: "So do you, hell blondes are supposed to be fun and lord knows my mom's funnier than you,"

**Hazel**: "Well shit Wyatt, it's not my fault that my powers suck the fun out of everything."

**Lurk**: Turns to look at Parker, "Do you always act in this manner?"

**Parker**: "Wyatt and Hazel? No. Me and Pacey? Yes, that's normal."

**Lurk**: turns to look at Pacey, "So that's the Andrew?"

**Pacey**: Smiled as Parker slightly blushes, "Really what has she told you?"

**Parker**: "That's between me and Lurk," She turns to Lurk now, "Get back to Mel being evil and Robin being good."

**Piper**: Walks into the room, "I'm sorry, but what?"

-Next Scene-

Mel's right hand was chained to the ground, while Roderick was standing near a pool of red water. He was looking down into it with what could be described as fear in his blue eyes. Mel turned her eyes to the chain and tried to blow up the chain by only using her mind though she had never done that, hell her mother had just barely started doing it, so she had a good idea that she wasn't going to be able to but hell she was supposed to be pretty powerful. So, shouldn't she be able to do things faster than her mother seeing as she was stronger?

**Roderick**: Looking at the water, "That's not going to work, so stop trying,"

**Mel**: "Why do you say that? I'm pretty powerful,"

**Roderick**: He turns to look back at her, "Because your powers do not work,"

**Mel**: She glares up to him, "And why don't my powers work?"

**Roderick**: Grins now, "See that necklace?" She looks down to the necklace that he forced on her, she had put up one hell of a fight because she had kicked him in his balls more than once and she had even given him a black eye, "Its what I'd like to call a power drainer, its not draining your powers but rather canceling them out in which—,"

**Mel**: Cutting him off, "Not allowing me to use them,"

**Roderick**: "Pretty simple huh?"

**Mel**: "Then why don't I just take it off?"

**Roderick**: "You could do that," She goes to but he bends down to stop her, "But you'd be damning yourself to die by a heart attack," She glares at him with pure hatred in her light blue eyes, "See right now your heart's getting used to not having powers, so if you take it off before all your powers leave your body they'll rush back to you like that," He snaps, "The pain's a hell of a lot worse than anything you've been put through trust me."

**Mel**: "You put a lot of thought into this?"

**Roderick**: Laughs, "Well I wanted you to be happy,"

**Mel**: Sarcastically, "Well gee, I guess I am,"

**Roderick**: "See you really are a Halliwell,"

**Mel**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Roderick**: "All of you are sarcastic, hell even your sister was sarcastic pity she was evil," He looked away almost saddened, "She was always thinking of a way to destroy the human race."

**Mel**: "And here I thought that's why you loved her,"

**Roderick**: Sends her a glare now, "I don't love anyone, I just thought she was a good kisser."

**Mel**: "How can you tell the difference between me and her?"

**Roderick**: "Well I could just tell,"

**Mel**: "Meaning?"

**Roderick**: Bent down to Mel, "I look deeply into her eyes," He looked at Mel's light blue eyes, as if he could look into her soul by just staring into them, "Then I'd place my hand on her chin," He does so, "Then I'd tell her I'd never leave, then I'd kiss her and beg her not to leave me." He kisses her.

**Mel**: Fights him off of her, "And look at you, pretending not to love her?"

**Roderick**: Sends her a fiery glare, "She was everything you could never be."

**Mel**: "And I thank god for that everyday."

**Roderick**: He laughs, "One thing is for sure," He gets up and walks to the pool, "She knew how to kiss."

**Mel**: "You sure she just wasn't playing you, remember she was evil."

Roderick looks down to the pool and starts to wonder if maybe she's right.

-Next Scene-

**Piper**: Stands in front of her family, "Explain to me again what's going on?"

**Wyatt**: "Mel's missing, and Mr. Destructor tells us that Roderick has her,"

**Chris**: "He also told us that Mel was evil,"

**Leo**: "And that Robin was supposed to be the good one,"

**Lurk**: "But something went wrong," They all looked to him now, "Well, not something rather someone. Roderick got involved with the wrong twin only thing is he doesn't know that." Because of the looks they threw him, "See Robin knew about you, she always did, she knew that she was a Halliwell she knew that you knew about her, but she didn't understand how humans can just move on with their lives as if she never existed," He chuckled talk about your high strung girls.

**Piper**: "But we didn't move on, we were stuck for a long, long time,"

**Chris**: Shakes his head, "She didn't know that, she only knew what she saw,"

**Leo**: "And Mel what about her?"

**Lurk**: "She was supposed to be evil, that was her destiny only thing is no one figured that she'd over power Robin. Hell no one ever saw Vincent coming, in fact he is the only reason Mel could be good without him she would have just killed anyone and thing but he came and she met him and things happened, their roles changed, she became good and Robin fell to ruins because of one simple fact, she let her confusion of the human race lead her to her doom. In fact the that was the reason Roderick fell madly in love with her, she was just like him, he lost his father and mother to the human race or Parker Halliwell's good demon hunting skills to be more specific."

**Henry**: "So what does this mean?"

**Lurk**: "For Mel that Vincent saved her soul he healed her evilness with kindness and he brought the real twice curse to the side that no one saw her joining not ever,"

**Piper**: "And for Robin?"

**Lurk**: He almost looked sadden, "She on the other hand has fallen into the side no one wished her to join."

**Phoebe**: "Do you know why Roderick wants with Mel?"

**Lurk**: "He wants to being back Robin, and the only way to do that is to kill her, or rather to suck all of her powers from her body then bring back Robin from the dead and give her Mel's body and her powers." He took in air, "And by doing so he causes them to have a battle in Mel's mind only thing is he's cheating Mel won't have any powers, Robin will have them all, and there is no doubt that she will surely win this time." He frown now, "Only thing is she sure as hell won't be good when she wins, and in fact she'll be everything that the elders feared Mel would become, Twice Cursed,"

**Bianca**: "Can he do this?"

**Lurk**: "I know he spend almost a lifetime finding the materials, and he has this necklace that takes in magical beings powers, so to answer you question yes he can do this,"

**Hank**: Sighed, "Of course he wants to steal Mel's body. Why can't anything be easy?"

**Lurk**: "It's easy, you just have to find this other piece of the necklace that can zap the powers back into the being that it stole them from."

**Emily**: "And were would we be finding that?"

**Lurk**: "You'd have to talk to a certain Elder he would mostly likely help you find it."

**Linn**: "What Elder they're like millions of them,"

**Lurk**: "Vincent,"

**Lex**: "Great then Mel's dead then, no way in hell will the other Elders let him come down here,"

**Lurk**: "I'm sure you can find a way if not then the world is about to come to an end and if that isn't enough for them to let you see him, just remind them, you didn't fall in love with him, and he didn't fall in love with any of you," He looks over to Parker, "Are we square?"

**Parker**: "Not even close,"

**Lurk**: "I helped you live and still you hate me,"

**Parker**: "You didn't help me live at all,"

**Lurk**: "Hey I called Perry to save you it's not my fault the man couldn't heal,"

**Parker**: Standing up, "You called the darklighter too but you don't like to mention that do you!"

**Lurk**: "To be fair through you crossed me first,"

**Parker**: "You got me killed there is not fairness in that!"

**Bella**: Looking over to Pacey, "Does anyone have any idea about what their taking about?"

**Chris**: Having heard her ask, "Parker was around when I was trying to save Wyatt, but she wasn't around for long, seeing as a darklighter took her out, I got a phone call that something was wrong with my cousin and I found her bleeding out in the Underworld I couldn't heal then either."

**Lurk**: "So she died in his arms."

**Parker**: "Lurk you only have five seconds to get the the hell out of here or I will kill you and this time I will make it stick."

**Lurk**: Smiles, "Yes ma'am,"

He shimmers out.

**Wyatt**: "We gotta find Mel and fast,"

**Paige**: "First we have to talk to Vincent,"

**Prue**: "And that isn't going to be easy,"

**Parker**: Her eyes were sparkling with a certain gleam that they all knew well, especially the Reckless Kids, they knew that look so well that they could in fact even tell what she was about to say, "Nonsense just let me handle it I can get them to let him live here again."

**Coop**: Knew that look in her eyes, "You are not vanquishing the Elders Parker,"

**Parker**: Snapped her fingers, "You never let me have any fun,"

To be continued…

Hoped this made up for the long wait i will try my damn best to get the next part up quickly! Again I'm SORRY!


	35. Author's Apology

Author's Note

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything new it's just my computer that I write things down on has a viruses and it literally broke my computer. Trust me I'm so glad that I have warranty on that thing, but you'll be happy to know that I have started rewriting the next chapter and you'll be even happier to know that I have gotten to the middle of it trust me its going to be a long chapter because I know I owe you for this HORRIBLE wait! I just couldn't have foreseen this happening right in the middle of an episode really I'm sorry about this long wait and I am rushing to get this chapter done!


	36. Chap 2: Battle for Melinda Halliwell

**Disclaimer**: Haven't we been here before I own nothing, well, I own the plot, Parker, her siblings, her cousins, well everyone but Wyatt and Chris and seeing as they did kind of write out Mel, I kind of own her too, just don't sue, it's not cool, Suing it's not cool just plain and simple at least that's what you should know!

AN: Again sorry for the long wait!

**Chap 2: Battle for Melinda Halliwell**

Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, Linn, Hank, and Damian were standing in front of Odin, Jack Bishop and Max. They were all standing in the middle of magic school's grand hall all three of the Halliwell cousins looking as if they hoped to god that the Elders didn't waste their time or start with their normal 'why don't you have any charges' crap that they loved to bug them about all the time. None of them had any idea where Parker and her little gang were and that worried Wyatt a lot! All he needed now was for Parker and her band of 'yes-men' to get captured along with Mel. Knowing Parker she'd probably pretend that they threw a party in the Underworld. But knowing their parents he'd get blamed for it somehow.

**Odin**: He stood there with a scowl on his face, "Wyatt, Christopher, and Henry Halliwell, Bianca and Linn Hunter and lastly Angel Tiernan-Nicoli. Why have you summoned me?"

**Jack**: Rolled his eyes, "Odin you do know that we're here too, right?"

**Odin**: Looked almost annoyed with Jack that man should have never been allowed to become an Elder he didn't deserve it, hell in Odin's mind the only reason why Jack got the job was because of his DNA and to him that just wasn't enough. "Yes but I don't really count you as an Elder."

**Max**: Rolled his eyes at both of them, god he was a lot more like Jack than he knew. "Guys it's nice of you to ask for something, but what do you need?" Because of the look Hank and Damian threw him, "Hank I care really I do because it might have to do with my family. But we have some really huge Elder stuff to deal with; so can we get this thing done fast?"

**Damian**: Sent a glare his way, "No one said anything Max."

**Max**: "He didn't have to say anything Damian I could see it in his eyes." He had no idea what Damian's problem was.

**Damian**: He could normally hold in his temper but the way Max had said what he had just said made his fiery Tiernan temper come out. The only reason he and Parker weren't married yet was because she was hoping and waiting for Max to open his eyes and see that Parker missed him as her best friend. Sure the girl had Pacey but Pacey was her family he was like her twin, Max had been and would always be her real best friend. But all Damian could think was how that man didn't deserve her kindness or her friendship.

**Linn**: She started off because of the look that Chris and Wyatt were getting in their eyes. She knew if she didn't speak now this meeting might end with Wyatt and Hank pulling Damian off Max and knowing her friend they'd all have to help put him off, and Max would end up needing to be healed by a lot of elders. "Well, we don't know if you know this or not, but Mel has been taken hostage."

**Jack**: "We know," They had to, they kept watchful eyes on all the Halliwells and whoever was close to them. They were after all the only things that kept demons from winning the battle that was known as good vs. evil. "An utter shame," And he meant that too.

**Odin**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "I still think she went willingly."

**Jack**: Rolling his green eyes, maybe it was because he had once been very close to the Halliwells, the Hunters, the Tiernans even though Eva still used her maiden name she was a Tiernan by marriage, and lastly the Andersons' who he had been the closest to. Hell, so close that Julian named JJ after him and so close that Jack himself gave Max to Julian and Billie when he passed away. Though none of that really mattered because he damn well knew that none of them were evil, well not willingly evil, they were turned and whenever he looked at what Mel was doing he just got the feeling that she'd fight like hell to remain good, and he knew that she had before. "The hell she did! Lurk had to drag her out of her room after he knocked her out. She put up a hell of a fight. So don't start with your bullshit!" Odin send him a glare, "What? Odin are you going to tell on me to all the others? Well, I'd like to see you try, I'm higher up the food chain than you, so deal with it."

**Max**: Slightly smirked, he couldn't believe half of the things that came out of his biological father's mouth sometimes, "What's the thing you guys require?"

**Chris**: "Well, we talked—,"

**Wyatt**: Cut him off, they didn't have time to talk things out they needed to be blunt. "Look, we need Vincent to come down and stay with us until we can get Mel back we have it on good authority that he can help us save her."

**Odin**: "And why should we allow him to come?"

**Hank**: God he hated Odin a lot that man may have been an Elder but Hank had no clue what the world had done to deserve a pain in the ass Elder like that, "Oh I don't know, because if you don't then Robin is going to take over and start fucking up the world!"

**Odin**: Shaking his head, now they were going to start making things up, "She would never do such a thing, she is the good child." Couldn't they understand that good did one thing and one thing only remain good.

**Chris**: Knowing what he was thinking, "She fell from grace Odin, she's no longer good."

**Odin**: His voice started to fill with emotion, "That can never happen Christopher, good always stays good."

**Bianca**: She was starting to have enough; they didn't have time to deal with Odin and his half-cocked ideas. "That's a god damn lie and you know it! Look at Wyatt once upon a time he was evil. I bet you used to tell Chris and Parker to kill him but because they didn't listen to you he's good and he's the best thing that ever happened to this world."

**Wyatt**: Slightly blushed and turned to her but she kept her eyes firmly on Odin to afraid to turn to him. "Look, we understand your reluctance to send in Vincent but one thing still stands, none of us fell in love with him. I didn't and no one else did, and we promise Mel won't ever see him hell she won't ever know he was here."

**Jack**: "Wyatt, relax I was going to say yes."

**Odin**: "Jonathan Jackson Bishop I hope you know what you're doing."

**Jack**: "I do, I'm helping them save the world, which is a lot more than you have done in all of your fucking years as an Elder!"

Odin shot him a glare and orbed out.

**Max**: Shook his head, "Great going Jack, now he's going to bitch at all the other elders." He could also see why his littlest brother was named the way he was it fit him perfectly. Even though JJ pretended to be sweet and innocent that boy was hell on wheels kinda like his namesake. "Which is great and all but its fucking annoying half of the time, and he does it half of the time,"

**Jack**: Waving off his biological son's concern, "Let him, I don't give a shit." He turned back to the others, "Look, go home and I promise Vincent will get there when you do, you fill him in, while we go deal with Odin."

He orbed out.

**Max**: "I hope you guys get there in time."

**Wyatt**: Goes to orb out, "We will."

Max orbs out.

**Hank**: Looking back at his group, "That was easy,"

**Linn**: Couldn't help but laugh at Jack's behavior, "Have to like that Uncle Jack is an Elder."

**Chris**: He had his classic smirk on his handsome face, "You guys ever notice how much Max looks like Uncle Jack?"

**Damian**: "About as much as Parker acts like him."

That caused Chris to laugh.

**Wyatt**: "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Chris."

**Bianca**: "And why's that?"

**Wyatt**: Looks deeply into her eyes, "I have no god damn clue where she is right now."

**Damian**: "That is something to be feared, I love Parker and it always scares me when I have no god damn clue where she is."

**Hank**: Shook his head, "Well on the bright side?" They turned to him, "She's not alone,"

**Bianca**: "This is true Hank, she's probably with her yes-men doing god knows what." She turned back to give him a tiny smile, "And trust me that is nowhere near close to being the bright side." It was almost funny how much her and Wyatt's thinking was so alike.

-Next Scene-

Parker was standing at the Asylum a demonic nightclub. She was staring back at this warlock who only shook his head. Leave it to Parker to walk knowingly into a demonic bar on warlock night and still have a smile on her Halliwell face. Parker didn't know what was happening with those flashes if they stopped? Hell if the headaches replaced them? Why Ryan was evil in those flashes, and why every time the other her spoke she could feel the emotions as if they were a part of her inner self. Or if Silver, was ever going to stop yelling at her for no reason. Hell she didn't know if this was even a smart idea though she liked danger so she was going to at least try.

**Male Warlock**: Scratching his chin, "You know, just because you were Pierce's friend doesn't give you a free pass."

**Parker**: She toyed with her pack of smokes, "It does when I want to make a deal with you people."

**Female Warlock**: Smirks at her male brethren, "This ought to be interesting."

**Male Warlock**: Crossed his arms over his chest, "That or get us killed,"

**Parker**: Looks into his eyes, "No I don't want you to get killed, see I have a plan one that both benefits evil and good. And erases a certain person in our worlds that is how to put it: trying to rule everyone."

**Female Warlock**: Waving her hand at a chair, "Please go on,"

Parker took out a smoke and sat down.

**Male Warlock**: "You have a way to get rid of Roderick?"

**Parker**: "A plan that uses both you and us equally."

**Female Warlock**: "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

**Parker**: "I walked willingly into this club, I don't pretend to like your kind and I do not deny having been a leading member in the 'kill all warlocks' club. But one issue still stands," She sat back and put the smoke into her mouth, "We have a common enemy, one that is more of a threat than either of us are for the other."

**Male Warlock**: "We do not deny this either."

**Female Warlock**: Leaning closer to Parker, "What does he have now that you are so willingly to come and ask us for help?"

**Parker**: Slightly laughs, "Oh I'm not asking for your help. I'm just merely stating that if you want an upper hand in this Underworld chain of command you'll listen to me further." She goes to light her smoke, "If not I'm sure I can find other creatures of your rank who would gladly work with us." She lights the smoke and sits smugly back, as they both turn to look at each other. One thing Parker did know though she was a complete bad ass!

**Nix**: Was sitting next to Pacey, Lex, Emily, Hazel, and David somehow Parker had gotten him to come how none of them knew, but Nix had a good idea that it had to do with blackmail. "Sometimes I think that maybe someone replaces Parker when we come to the Underworld, because Cupid Paige Valentine and Witch Parker Halliwell can't be the same person."

**Pacey**: Almost laughing, "Why not? Both think outside of the box. Paige Valentine likes to work in front of her people she doesn't care if they know she's trying her best to get them together, hell she'll get into fights if that can just give the person the illusion that she will stop working her magic. Like when she says 'free one' that really means that she's going to work over time to get them together." Nix shook her head she should have known that one. Too bad none of the Wyatt-Halliwells or the Hunters were there to hear it seeing as it was them that Parker was going to annoy, though she couldn't help but think that they had it coming to them. "While the Parker Halliwell that we know and love just loves using Demons in her plans, if you need an example just think of all the times she used Gab as a punching bag." He turned to look back at Parker, "And besides, it's the best way when dealing with warlocks."

**Lex**: He nods his head and takes a drink from his beer, "That's true you don't know how many times I've dealt with warlocks and wished I'd have done something non-me like."

**David**: He had a drunken gleam in his deep baby blue eyes, "Shit Lex everyday you sound more stupider. I'm amazed because that's nowhere near normal."

**Hazel**: "God I love Drunk David he has class doesn't he?"

**Emily**: Shook her head, "I don't see why Parker always gets to talk to them."

**Bella**: Walks over to them with a tray full of beers, "Hey I offered to talk to them, but you all shot me down."

**Lex**: Sending Pacey a look who rolled his eyes in response to the way his friend looked at him, "Well we don't want you to get hurt." Lex shook his head that boy was never going to tell Bella he loved her unless someone forced him to do it and Lex was damn close to the point of being the one that would indeed force him into doing it.

**Hazel**: She said out loud, "Yea we don't want to put up with someone when you get hurt." She sent to everyone else, "_Andrew_!"

**Pacey**: Sent her a glare that only made her smirk even more. "Parker's the one that talks to the demons. She can handle them better than anyone."

**Nix**: Shot him a look, "What the hell does that mean?"

**David**: "It means Nixie, that Paige is a kick ass witch one that none of us can understand, just thank the lord she's on our side."

**Nix**: Sat back into her chair, "I do, when she isn't annoying me."

**Lex**: "Awe but I like Witch Parker, she's way better than Cupid Paige."

**Bella**: Taking a seat next to Pacey, ignoring the look that she older sister sent her. "How so?"

**Lex**: "At least with Witch Parker you know that you're going to get in trouble but you're going to get the bad guy in end. With Cupid Paige you never know what you're going to get." He ran his finger against Nix's arm, "For example, Parker comes up with all of our half ass plans, but they work, they never or at least they haven't failed yet."

**Nix**: Slapping his hand, he always wanted to start making out when he was buzzed, "Maybe so, but they always get us a: captured, b: grounded, or c…"

**Emily**: Slightly laughs, "Wow, Nix you have a C?"

**Nix**: "Of course I have a C! I know with you people you need more than just two options."

**Bella**: The humor in her voice, "What's your C?"

**Nix**: Her eyes looked back at Parker darkly, "They almost always end with one of us needing medical attention."

**Lex**: "That's not true! Parker knows how to plan her attacks in fact I haven't met another witch with the ability to think outside of that box and still have a normal life."

**David**: "Do you really count it as normal if Parker loves a Demon? Well half demon. And has like six different personalities?" They gave him a look, "She's a student, a waitress, a bartender, a photographer, a cupid and a witch." He stopped and smiled, "Hey that is six jobs! I always wanted to count how much she works."

**Lex**: Rolled his blue eyes, Drunk David was a lot slower than normal David, though he couldn't help thinking that Drunk David was a lot like this mother. "Get to the personalities, Billie!"

**David**: Sent him a glare, "Lexton, just because my name is William David Anderson-Jenkins doesn't mean I'm that much like of my mother." They all rolled their eyes that would have been something his mother would have said. "Oh right, she's short tempered, caring for everyone even when she shouldn't, smart, sexy, and sometimes if you look into her eyes you can see that sadness she gets when she remembers about the other future were Wyatt was evil." He drank from his beer.

**Nix**: "Yea that sounds like Parker."

**Emily**: "Did you guys ever notice though after that period when both Parker and Chris remembered about Lord Wyatt how Parker started needing to go on these demonic hunts a lot more regularly?"

**Bella**: "She felt empty, like if she had to prove something to herself, almost as if she had to prove that she could call herself a Halliwell." She felt like that sometimes, she in many ways thought that she had to prove something because in many ways she always blamed her little sister's death on herself. It had been her job to keep her out of the fight and she had failed and because of that Julie, her sister was dead. Emily sent her sister a worried look but Bella pretended she didn't see her looking at her.

**Pacey**: Shook his head, if Parker had been that way when she only found out about Lord Wyatt's future she was going to go crazy when she learned about King Ryan's. "Parker's coming."

They all looked back at Parker who now had a smoke in her mouth and a pretty proud smile on her face.

**David**: Sitting up now not knowing if they were about to get into a demonic bar fight, "Well?" And he hoped not, he was too drunk to project anything.

**Parker**: Took a puff of the cigarette, "Well what?"

**Nix**: Rolling her eyes, "Do we have a deal?"

**Parker**: Like it was nothing, "Oh yea we have a deal." They all quietly said their cheers. "Only problem now is convincing the others to let me partake in this deal."

**Pacey**: Sighed worriedly, "Don't you mean convince them to let us partake?"

**Parker**: "No, the Warlocks are only in if I'm the only one that goes."

**Nix**: Shaking her head, "No," Now this was all they needed Parker trying to get herself killed. "Have you lost your mind?"

**Pacey**: "Not only no…,"

**Emily**: "HELL NO!"

**Bella**: "Paige you've done some crazy shit before, but you can't just go alone with those people!"

**Parker**: Taking a gulp of Pacey's beer, "Why not?"

**Lex**: "Oh I don't know because they want to kill our kind!"

**Parker**: "First of all you're not a witch you're a stupid gypsy and second of all, I'm relatively strong, hell I'm the 'ong' in strong."

**Nix**: Pitching the bridge of her nose, "Paige that doesn't make any good fucking sense."

**Parker**: "Look, I'm the boss we're doing this my way!"

**Pacey**: Sends her a look, "Your way is going to get you…," He cut himself off, "Wait, Wyatt's calling us back home."

**Parker**: "Really?"

**Pacey**: Shook his head, "Maybe you shouldn't block him out."

**Parker**: "But that wouldn't be any fun." She grabbed David's arm, "Come on Drunky."

**David**: "You know who likes to drink a lot too?"

**Parker**: Couldn't help herself, "Who?"

**David**: "Emma, she can drink a lot."

**Nix**: "I knew that bookworm was a drunk!"

**Lex**: "Parker heart out before Nix finds out more dirt on her bitchy ass sister. I really don't want my woman killing anyone even if it is Emma."

**Hazel**: "You're just mad that Emma wants to kill you for hurting Nix."

**Nix**: "See I knew she loved me."

**Lex**: Just groaned.

-Next Scene-

Mel was looking down to the necklace on her neck and couldn't help but notice how it looked like it was missing a piece. She sighed deeply and looked up to the cave's roof, she wondered what her family was doing, hell if they noticed that she was gone. Though she knew that they knew, they had to, she was in fucking pain, hell if anyone would know it'd be Wyatt seeing as she and him were bonded so much that they could feel the other's pain. Though it wasn't like empathy, but it was a bond that she and him shared because of being each other's opposites.

**Mel**: "Don't worry Wy, you'll make it. I'll hold on as best as I can,"

**Roderick**: "You're brother will indeed make it, but not in time to save you. He'll make it just in time to see you fall."

**Mel**: Sent him a glare, "Oh trust me, my brothers will save me!"

**Roderick**: "They didn't save you last time."

**Mel**: "Well things changed,"

**Roderick**: "How so? They're still powerful and they still haven't come."

**Mel**: "You forget one simple thing."

**Roderick**: "Oh?"

**Mel**: "I'm different, I have hope this time around and I don't fear you at all."

**Roderick**: Walks over to her with a threatening gleam in his eyes, "You should be fearful."

**Mel**: "I'm not you can thank my first Whitelighter for that."

**Roderick**: Knowing what button to push, "Isn't he dead?"

**Mel**: Sent him a glare.

**Roderick**: "Which means little Halliwell he's not coming and that means neither are they." He waited as if to hear her say something, but she said nothing. "That's what I thought."

Mel shot him a hard glare, she didn't care what he said they would come she knew they would.

-Next Scene-

**Piper**: Looking back a young man with blue eyes and white blondish hair, "Can anyone explain to me why there is an Elder in my kitchen?"

**Elder**: Shook his head and only smiled to Piper, "Relax, Ms. Halliwell all is one."

**Phoebe**: Looked back at Vincent, and noticed how it was in fact Vincent. "Oh dear god he's turned into Leo." She sent Paige a look who started to laugh, and went to explain when she saw their looks. "Well this one time when Piper was caught by this spider demon we called Leo down from Elder-Ville and well he came all creepy smiley, he didn't act normal until Future Chris almost killed him."

**Silver**: "It's official I now see where Parker gets her craziness from."

**Phoebe**: "It's official my daughter Piper has no sense of humor kinda like Piper."

**Piper**: "Hey! I have a sense of humor," She looked at Paige, "Tell them about that joke I told you."

**Paige**: Started to laugh, "I'ma just keep quiet."

**Prue**: "You guys are a lot like your children," She points to Phoebe, "Parker is crazy and jokey all the time," Then to Piper, "Mel just screams Piper's child," and last to Paige, "Honey, Nix is young you made over with a lot of Henry in her."

**Eva**: "Look who's talking you and Andrew are like each other's twin half of the time."

**Lyn**: "Eva I can't help but differ with that, Pacey doesn't make up half of their plans that's Parker so if anything Parker is a lot like Prue, and Pacey is a lot like Phoebe."

**Leo**: "See I also thought of Pacey as Phoebe so I agree on that, but I always thought Parker as Paige they do the same things it's just freaky on how much Phoebe named her right on."

**Lyn**: "I still stand by my earlier assessment."

**Billie**: "Look who's talking Linn is just like you Lyn stubborn as a mule, hell so is Bianca that girl will deny and deny a lot of things till someone more likely than not Parker kicks her heart into seeing mood."

**Lyn**: "That is an outright lie."

**Frank**: "No that's an outright truth." He smiled at his wife, "I love you,"

**Lyn**: "Sure you do,"

**Bianca**: Walking into the room, "Does it scare you that you're going to grow up to be mom some day?"

**Linn**: Laughs, "Looks who talking, if anything I'm growing up to be dad."

**Damian**: "You two are already grown up as it is, and Linn you are your mother made over, only thing is you act like your grandma too. Hell B, you are your father but there are times when I think your name should have been Lyn."

**Both**: "SHUT UP DAMIAN!"

**Damian**: "You two don't scare me, I'm in love with Paige Parker Valentine Halliwell now that woman scares me."

**Pacey**: "And she should, she's scary," Walking into the room, "As much as I love my cousin and I always will because she's great, but I can at least stay away from the Underworld. Though that kinda makes me think of my Aunt Phoebe because her and Parker a lot alike."

**Phoebe**: "Prue control your son."

**Prue**: "Andrew control Mini Andy."

**Andy**: Couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Pace mind your behavior."

**Pacey**: "Aw but that's nowhere near as fun."

**Andy**: "I tried,"

**Emma's voice**: "And how did getting my boyfriend drunk go along with this plan?"

**Parker's voice**: "I wasn't watching him! If you want to yell at anyone you yell at the morons named Emily, Phoebe, Andrew, Dara, Bella, and Derek, but do not go around yelling at me!"

**Emma's voice**: They walked into the kitchen, Parker and Lex had David over their shoulders, "But you're the boss."

**Parker**: "That doesn't mean I can control their drunken behavior."

**Wyatt**: turns to Parker, "Parker where have you been?"

**Nix**: Walks into the room, "Emma take a chill pill hell I have it on good authority that you and said drunkard drink together."

**Emma**: "David I'm going to kill you."

**David**: "Hey look an Elder."

**Vincent**: With peacefulness in his eyes that scared them all, "Maybe we should have David mediate maybe that will clear his mind and he will explain why he drinks."

**Parker**: "Oh dear god it's an Elder! Run!"

**Chris**: Rolling his eyes at Parker's behavior, "It's Vincent not an Elder."

**Silver**: "That's not what his emotions feel like."

**Vincent**: "I am an Elder, I've come to peace with never seeing her again."

**Pacey**: Saw the look in Parker's eyes, "Oh dear god, Vince shut up before Parker kills you."

**Parker**: Stood back, "No let him finish,"

**Vincent**: "Thank you Miss. Halliwell, and Mr. Halliwell my name is Elder Graco anyways, I now see that the world needs me a lot more than…"

**Parker**: Raised her hand, "Question," He points to her, "Answer me this and if you fail to answer the way I want you to, then I want you to go back to Elder-land."

**Wyatt**: "Parker we need…"

**Parker**: Not looking away from Vincent, "We need Vince not Vincent not Elder Graco. But Vince the man that showed her the good side."

**Vincent**: "Ask away,"

**Parker**: "There was a girl, my cousin in fact who was so madly in love with you," She started to pace as if she was a lawyer giving her closing her remarks, "That she went evil for you, a girl with light blue eyes and blonde hair that is sometimes brown." She shook her head, "Now this girl, Mr. Elder, see she wasn't the only one that was madly in love with someone. See you, Mr. Elder were also madly in love with her, so madly in fact that you gave your life for her, died in her arms just so she would live." She smiled and nods her head, "Now that's love."

**Vincent**: "What's the question?"

**Parker**: "I'm glad you asked," She turned back to him, "What was her name? The woman you gave up everything for? I mean if she meant so much to you." Her eyes flashes almost cupid red, "Surely then you'd know her name."

**Vincent**: "Of course I know Mel's name, why would you ask me that?"

**Parker**: Sends him a dangerous look, "You see, Mr. Elder, I don't need another fucking Elder looking for someone else to take from us. I don't need someone so hell bent on just thinking about the good vs. evil bullshit that they don't see the fucking big picture."

**Vincent**: "And that is?"

**Parker**: "My cousin Mel, as you called her, as you remembered her. She's in danger. Hell she's with the very person that you saved her from. But see things are different because he's already killed one of my friends who I thought of as my family when he wasn't pissing me off or sending Pacey and me on vanquishes. See this guy RJ, he has the one person that we both, hell all of us care for dearly," Vincent looked shocked, "So you'll have to understand one simple thing Mr. Elder."

**Vincent**: "What's that?"

**Parker**: "I've gone through this before, with Max, see he was taken from us when we had the help of an Elder. So you see I need to know that you are Vince, not Vincent, not an Elder. Because if you aren't Vince, if you are an Elder then I'm going to ask you to leave because I'm not risking my whole family's sanity on another bastard of an Elder again. So Let me ask you now who are you?"

**Vincent**: "I'm Vince, now tell me what you need. Because I would rather die a million times, just to stop that monster from hurting Mel again."

**Parker**: Nods her head, "Good answer Vince, hell if you hadn't answered that way I'd have had to kill you."

**Lex**: "And here's the kicker she's not kidding."

**Vincent**: "Neither am I. Tell me what's wrong."

**Wyatt**: "Long story short Roderick is RJ."

**Chris**: "And he has Mel now, and he has this necklace and it's draining her powers."

**Hank**: "And he's going to try and bring back Queen Robin."

**Bianca**: "And he's going to force Mel to fight her."

**Linn**: "But it won't be fair because Queen Robin will have all of Mel's powers."

**Hazel**: "And Mel will have nothing."

**Pacey**: "Kinda like she'd be mortal."

**Hank**: "And completely defenseless."

**Vincent**: Only one thing came to mind, "What do you need?"

-Next Scene-

Mel was looking down at her chained hand. She looked over to Roderick as he was talking to some demons who were looking over at her; both were Warlocks, both male and female. Roderick chuckles and walks out of the cave with them. Mel took this time to take the pin out of her hair and goes to pick the lock when a laugh caused her to look up standing there was Lurk he was dressed in dark clothing and messed up hair. Which shocked her greatly because the last time she had seen him he had been pretty boy clean.

**Lurk**: "Come on, do you really think that's going to work?"

**Mel**: Shrugs, "It's worth a shot."

**Lurk**: Waves his hands and the chain comes off, "Try it my way,"

**Mel**: "Why are you helping me?"

**Lurk**: "Because your cousin more or less said if I didn't she'd freeze my balls and I don't feel like being in a hot tub for a while."

**Mel**: "She can't do that."

**Lurk**: "Parker can do whatever she wants, she's the Guardian of the Gates."

**Mel**: Talking about the scar that Janet had given Parker, "It's not done."

**Lurk**: "It doesn't have to be, just having as much as she does she's already connected, Janet fucked her over big time. But don't worry, Parker can handle anything," He pulled her up and held her close to him, "Now lets go,"

He shimmered out of the room.

**Roderick**: "Well Mel it looks like your cousins fucked up by trying to…" He looked around and found her gone he yelled out in anger.

-Next Scene-

**Vincent**: Was looking through everything that he had ever owed in his whole mortal life, he couldn't help but shake his head, he didn't have much hell it all fit in two boxes. "I can't believe I had an apartment but never had anything."

**Henry**: "It's whitelighter code,"

**Vincent**: "Yea, but I broke that code many times, don't fall for your charge," Turning to Leo, "Don't go live with your charge," He sent Andy a small smile, "You get the picture," He pulled out a book and blew on it, "Wouldn't trade it for anything though, the life I got to have with Mel."

**Parker**: The ever-unruffled person she was, "What the hell are you looking for?"

**Vincent**: "There's this map that I more or less found, my father willed it to me."

**Pacey**: "What's the map of?"

**Vincent**: "This map shows the location of the necklace's key."

**Wyatt**: Had his arms crossed over his chest, "We find the key, we get Mel and all is one?"

**Vincent**: "Well not everything, from what, Chris told me Queen Robin is more or less on her way, R…" He cut himself off, "Roderick had this planned,"

**Bianca**: Knowing why he stopped himself, "Don't worry we don't know what to call him either."

**Vincent**: Slightly laughs, "Anyway, once we do this I don't know what this will do to Robin."

**Chris**: "Stopping her is our main priority."

**Vincent**: "That might be true Chris but she's still innocent in this."

**Nix**: Shaking her head, "Do you see what we get when we invite Elders to hang with us?"

**Vincent**: "I maybe be half elder and half whitelighter, but I do think like a witch the thing is I'm only thinking like any normal person would, she was turned."

**Mel**: Shimmering into the room with Lurk, "That wasn't cool, he is going to be pissed."

**Lurk**: "Do I look like I care? I just did you a favor!"

**Piper**: "Mel?"

**Mel**: turned to her mother, "Hey mom,"

**Chris**: "Hey mom that's it? That's all we get? We bring in big guns," Nodding his head to Vincent, "And all we all get is a 'hey mom'! No thank you?"

**Mel**: Sighs, "Chris right now I'm not into controlling this thing I call a temper, so don't piss me off,"

**Vincent**: "Wow you sound a lot like a Halliwell now."

**Mel**: "Vince don't start with me either, I have a headache the size of New Mex…" She stopped talking and turned to look over to him, "Vince?"

**Vincent**: "Hey, I came down to help them save you."

**Mel**: To Lurk, "He's there right?"

**Lurk**: "Yes," He turned to Parker, "My end is over now Ms. Valentine?"

**Parker**: Walked over to him, and handed him something, "A deal is a deal."

**Lurk**: Smiles at the small paper she gave him, "Thank you,"

He shimmered out.

**Damian**: "Should I be worried you're cheating on me with a demon?"

**Parker**: "Lurk plays for the other team if you get me."

**Damian**: "He likes softball?"

**Parker**: "Yup and he likes baseball players that wear pink outfits."

**Damian**: Smiling, "Then I'll zip my lip."

**Parker**: "You do look cuter that way."

**Mel**: To Parker, "Thank you for getting the crazy guy to steal me back."

**Parker**: "Had to, it goes along with my plan."

**Pacey**: "When were you going to let us in on said plan?"

**Parker**: "Plan hasn't even began, getting Mel home was step one, there are like six more."

**Wyatt**: "The things you do shouldn't surprise me, yet they do,"

**Piper**: Hugs her only daughter, "Are you okay?"

**Mel**: "Sleepy, hungry, the normal, I'll be fine when we get this stupid thing off me,"

**Vincent**: "That's where plan part two comes in doesn't it Parker?"

**Parker**: Looks to Mel, "Mel I approve he's a smart guy."

Vincent shook his head.

-Next Scene-

Roderick was walking around the underworld throwing demons around like ragdolls, he yelled in anger and was forced to stop when he saw John Borne who cracked his neck.

**John**: "Heya Roderick,"

**Roderick**: "Borne,"

**John**: "What's up? You seem a little bit," A small smile on his face, "Angry,"

**Roderick**: "It doesn't concern you."

**John**: "Has to suck to, to be nothing like your father."

**Roderick**: "Has to suck…"

**John**: "What?"

**Roderick**: Walking away, "Having family who hates your guts,"

**John**: "Damian doesn't hate my guts, hell RJ, I get love from everybody. While you're alone."

**Roderick**: Holding a piece of the necklace tightly in his hand, "I won't be any longer." He throws it up in the air, "Time to get back my woman."

**John**: Watching him leave, "Seriously Parker you couldn't pick another guy to wage a war with?"

-Next Scene-

Vincent was walking around the Underworld holding a map with Parker and Pacey right next to him. The others had stayed with Mel to get more information on Roderick's cave.

**Parker**: "So does that thing have a cave number we can just orb to?"

**Pacey**: Seeing the look Vincent got as he went to say something, "She's kidding," Turning to Parker, "Okay come on, I know you have something up your sleeve."

**Parker**: "I do not,"

**Pacey**: "You do, you are hiding something!"

**Parker**: "You can't prove that."

**Pacey**: Stops her as Vincent stares at his map, "I know you very well, Parker so start talking."

**Parker**: "Pacey trust me,"

Pacey was about to comment when Roderick cut him off.

**Roderick**: "Well if it isn't a dead man and two little witches."

**Vincent**: "RJ!"

**Roderick**: "So you know now?"

**Vincent**: "I do,"

**Roderick**: "And yet here I stand," He cuts Vincent off from saying something, "But maybe the reason I'm standing here isn't because you love her, but because weak little Elders don't kill demons."

**Vincent**: "Trust me, I will kill you."

**Roderick**: "You're an Elder, you won't kill me." He turned to Parker, "Hello again Paige,"

**Parker**: "Roderick."

**Roderick**: "It's almost funny,"

**Parker**: "What is?"

**Roderick**: "You could have stopped me, could have prevented this all," He laughs, "But you didn't, you instead went and killed my father."

**Parker**: Her hands form bolts, "I'm pretty sure I had my reasons, but hell you wanna join daddy in hell let me help you!"

She goes to make her move but stops because he lifts his hand up and shows them the key to the necklace.

**Roderick**: "You can't kill me, unless you want to forever have a weak powerless Halliwell."

**Vincent**: "What do you want now Roderick?"

**Roderick**: "Easy, I want you," He smiled a wicked evil smile, "Come with me and I will give the Halliwell twins this key to save your beloved's life."

**Parker**: "No, let's make a trade, me for the Key, come on, you don't really want Vincent."

**Roderick**: "I don't want you Parker, and by the way, your plan's not going to work, your little warlock friends told me that you tried to bribe them, please they can't hold your offer as a real one."

**Parker**: "Never said a Warlock was trust worthy."

**Vincent**: "Done,"

**Pacey**: "Vince, are you out of your mind, Mel is expecting us to come back with you and the key not just with the key!"

**Vincent**: "You will, I'll be fine."

**Parker**: Grabs his arm, sending him a look that he understood very well, "You don't have to do this."

**Vincent**: "Yea I do,"

He walked over to Roderick who throws the key to Pacey.

**Roderick**: "Tell Mel not to worry, I'm just returning the favor for her killing my heart."

He flamed out with Vincent.

**Parker**: Looked pissed, "Come on, I have to change my plans a little now."

**Pacey**: He couldn't help but see that she had something else up her never-ending sleeve, "Let's go,"

-Next Scene-

Mel was sitting on the sofa. Still dressed in the clothes that she had been wearing when she had been taken.

**Wyatt**: Pacing almost, "Why does it seem like that stupid cave was always right under our noses?"

**Mel**: "Because it was,"

**Chris**: "Do you know what his plan is?"

**Mel**: "He doesn't have one, he was really just waiting for this stupid shit to take my powers and then bring her back but really how can he do that when she's dead?"

**Bianca**: "Good question one that we have to find the answer to and fast."

**Linn**: "Only problem with that B is the fact that well, to put it plainly we can't do that."

**Lex**: "Hopefully Vincent and twins A and P have luck finding the key."

**Mel**: "I'm pretty sure they did, but what's taking them so long?"

**Piper**: "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine."

**Nix**: Couldn't help it, "Okay, I can't take it anymore!" She turned to her cousin, "Please can we talk about how you have been nothing but calm and Vincent was standing right next to you and the fact that you left Jared for his memory!"

**Mel**: "Nix I expected this from Parker not from you."

**Nix**: "I'm sorry, but you can blame my powers, because seriously you two are driving me to the bottle!"

Mel was about to answer her back when both Parker and Pacey teleported into the room.

**Mel**: "Where the hell is Vince?"

**Parker**: "He kinda went with Roderick."

She got ready for the yelling Mel was about to do.

-Next Scene-

Vincent was standing in Roderick's cave, though in reality the cave didn't look like a simple cave it was like a throne room. Roderick was staring back at him.

**Roderick**: "It's almost funny, because you and me well we fucked up those two didn't we?" Vincent didn't say anything, "I mean I turned Robin evil, really evil and you, you changed Mel, turned her good."

**Vincent**: "What are you talking about?"

**Roderick**: "You mean you don't know?"

**Vincent**: "Know what?"

**Roderick**: "See not many people know this, but Mel was evil and Robin was good, but I didn't want Mel don't get me wrong she's hot, but there'd be no challenge in just getting the evil child, so I set out to turn the good." He stood up now form the throne, "And I succeeded."

**Vincent**: "You're saying my soul mate was Robin?"

**Roderick**: "No see that's the thing, Mel was supposed to turn you, but you turned her." He was having fun with this now, "I mean I didn't see it coming, to be honest I really thought she'd be here any day now hell I kinda thought she'd never leave, but then you came, but even then I was like oh a new guy to hang out with. But nope you turned her good."

**Vincent**: "That must piss you off, I mean you failed."

**Roderick**: "Your not hearing me, I never wanted to turn Mel I mean I didn't have to she was already evil, hell I did my job I turned the good one evil."

**Vincent**: "Then why make a trade like this?"

**Roderick**: Smiled an evil smile, "You'll see, real soon."

Vincent couldn't help but shiver. He knew that things were about to hit the fan.

-Next Scene-

Mel had heard everything her cousins had just said but deep in the pit of her stomach she was starting to doubt the fact that her best friend had a brain.

**Mel**: "He doesn't have a brain or maybe he just has a death wish."

**Parker**: "My kinda guy,"

**Wyatt**: "We know,"

**Parker**: "Anyway, he didn't do it for nothing," She pulled out the piece of the necklace, "We did get this for him." In her mind it was a perfectly acceptable trade.

**Mel**: "This just doesn't feel right."

**Chris**: "It's the key though."

**Mel**: "Yea but trust me I know Roderick and he wants something out of this.

**Wyatt**: "He has Vincent,"

**Mel**: "Something more,"

**Parker**: "I agree but we don't have much of a choice."

**Mel**: Sighs, "Fine let's get this over with so I can go find Vince and kick his ass!"

Parker walked over her older cousin and connected the key into the necklace.

**Hank**: "That's it?"

**Emily**: "Maybe you have to twist it?"

**Parker**: Tried to twist it but it wouldn't move. "Nothing's happening."

**Wyatt**: Walked over to Parker, "Here let me try,"

He touched key and suddenly a light filled the room around Mel and she let out a sharp scream. The light blinded everyone in the room even Wyatt. When suddenly the light stopped and everyone could see again.

**Piper**: "Mel?"

She looked to her daughter and was left wide-eyed. On the ground next to Mel was Robin.

**Robin**: "That took fucking forever!" She stood up and shook herself, she turned to her twin sister and couldn't help but shake her head. "You're still alive?"

**Mel**: Opened her eyes the necklace was now completely off, "That felt like a truck hit me."

**Robin**: "Really, why haven't you died yet?"

**Mel**: Eyes were wide, "God please tell me I'm just dreaming."

**Robin**: "You should be dead."

**Mel**: turned and found the evil bitch she happened to be related to standing before or well rather lying on the ground next to her, she rushed to her feet as Robin did as well. "Well look at that, Roderick had something up his sleeve."

**Robin**: "Doesn't he always?"

**Piper**: "What do you want?"

**Robin**: "Well Gee, mother I want pay back," She turned to Mel, "We should really talk about your views on life Melinda."

**Mel**: "Don't call me that!"

**Robin**: "Fine would weak powerless bitch suffice?"

**Mel**: "No but your end would!" She tried to form an energy ball but nothing happened, "What the hell?"

**Robin**: Smiles an evil smile, "Oh were you looking for this?" Forms the energy ball, "Have to love that the necklace did its task."

**Mel**: "You're stupid ma—,"

**Robin**: "Mel like I asked you before, why aren't you dead yet? Never mind I know the answer just fine, because I haven't ended you yet." She throws the energy ball at Mel and it sends her flying into the wall. "That might do it all." She shimmers out.

They all look shocked.

-Next Scene-

Vincent had his arms crossed over his chest when she shimmered into the room. At first he didn't know what to think, he had thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He had thought that maybe just maybe it was all an allusion but no standing in front of him was Robin Halliwell. Evil's bitch.

**Roderick**: Stood up first his eyes wide from shock it was a happy shock, "I knew Wyatt wouldn't be able to help himself."

**Robin**: Ran over to him, she wrapped her arms around him, "God look at you,"

**Roderick**: Laughs, "Look at me? Look at you. You're alive and in your own body, god you look hotter than that witch."

**Robin**: Smiles, "She's dead,"

**Vincent**: "WHAT?"

**Robin**: "I killed her, sent her into a wall, she's bleeding out as we speak."

**Vincent**: Walked up to her, "I'm going to kill you!"

**Roderick**: Standing in his way from killing Robin, "Stop, go be with her while she dies, none of you can heal her be sure of that."

**Vincent**: Looks back at her, "Mark my words if she dies, I will kill you!"

He orbed out of the cave.

**Robin**: "Time to begin?"

**Roderick**: He kisses her, "Yes,"

-Next Scene-

**Piper**: Was holding Mel who is bleeding out, "I can't lose you again."

**Mel**: She could feel her life slipping out of her grasp. "Mom?"

**Leo**: "Hey, you'll be okay, trust me you'll be fine,"

**Wyatt**: He felt helpless he couldn't heal, he and Chris couldn't do anything but stand there and watch their little sister die in their parents' arms. "God not again,"

**Chris**: Saw his family falling apart, he could see it happening again. He shook his head he wasn't going to let them end like this, he pulled his teary brother to him and he kneeled down at his baby sister's side. "Wyatt we're going to heal Mel."

**Wyatt**: "We can't heal. What makes you think that we can heal her? Everyone tried and they couldn't and they can heal!"

**Chris**: "Look at me Wyatt, we're not losing her again. Do you understand me Wyatt? We're healing our baby sister!"

**Wyatt**: Nods he stopped falling to pieces he wasn't about to lose his sister, he wasn't about to lose his whole family again. "What do we do?"

**Chris**: "Give me your hand," Wyatt gave him his hand and Chris took Mel's hand in his and he closed his eyes, "Think about all the love you've ever felt and every loving thought that has ever run in that head of yours."

**Wyatt**: Looked at Bianca and suddenly a glow of gold light came from his hands, "It's working!"

**Chris**: Turns to look at Linn, "Remember all the loving times you've ever had in your life."

The warm gold light came out of his hands too. Seconds later the blood disappeared back into Mel's body and she was breathing normally.

**Leo**: "It worked."

**Mel**: Opened her eyes and smile fully healed, "Thanks,"

**Chris**: "Don't mention it,"

**Wyatt**: "We just healed!" He stood up, "We just healed!" Turned to his baby brother, "Do you know what this means?"

**Chris**: Shaking his head at his brother, "Tell me,"

**Wyatt**: "Many things, one!" He looked up to the sky to the Elders, "In your robe wearing asses I can heal! Ha!"

**Hank**: To Nix, "I wasn't like that when I first healed right?"

**Nix**: Laughing, "You were worse,"

**Wyatt**: "And second," He looked down at Mel; "You're good, because we can only heal good."

**Mel**: Sitting up, "Wy, I'm glad you had an epiphany! But we really need to get my powers back from that woman!"

Suddenly Vincent orbed into the room and ran looking for Mel, when he found her he pulled her into a bear hug.

**Vincent**: "You're alive, she said she had killed you!"

**Mel**: "I'm not but you're hurting me!"

**Vincent**: Puts her down, "Sorry."

**Mel**: "It's okay, Vince," Vincent put her down and looked up to the sky, "What?"

**Vincent**: "They're calling me, they say that now that you're fine, I need to return."

**Mel**: "Oh,"

**Vincent**: Thought for a second, "You know," He stopped talking.

**Mel**: "Yea?"

**Vincent**: "Oh what the hell!" He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Until he stopped, "Something to hold you over."

**Mel**: Her hand on his chest, with a begging look in her blue eyes, "Don't leave,"

**Vincent**: He hated this, hated that he was an Elder, hated that they never had the time that they deserve, "Get rid of Roderick, and maybe I'll get to come back."

**Mel**: "Then I'll see you around,"

**Vincent**: He went to leave, "Yea,"

**Mel**: "Vince," He turned to her and she pulled him into another kiss.

**Vincent**: didn't want to leave, "I hate them,"

**Mel**: "Bye,"

He orbed out. Regret in his eyes and heart.

**Parker**: "See this is why I hate the Elders!"

**Pacey**: "You hate the Elders for a lot of reasons this one isn't even close to being one of them."

**Parker**: "It is one of them, so was the fact that they never let Wyatt and Chris heal but now that those two can heal I have to make this one more important on my list."

**Mel**: "Glad my love life is on the list of reasons to hate the Elders," She swayed slightly and Hank caught her, "Whoa, dizzy."

**Damian**: "Well look at that they didn't heal right."

**Henry**: "No they healed right."

**Mel**: "Then why is the world spinning?"

**Bella**: "Maybe you can't be healed like Parker."

**Parker**: "Well, welcome to the club we bitch about the Elders on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday…"

**Eva**: Cutting off Parker from saying the rest of the week, "Hank sit Mel down, maybe she has a concussion."

**Mel**: Stuttering her words, "Great, that sounds bad."

**Phoebe**: "It's not trust me as the mother of frequently concussed daughter I know these things."

**Parker**: "I'm almost insulted!"

A little later when everyone had calm down. Parker was standing in front of them all. Mel was on the sofa thinking about her kiss with Vincent.

**Pacey**: "So do we all get to know more about this plan?"

**Parker**: "Only a tiny bit more, just because I don't want my mom to think that I pulled a Mel."

**Mel**: "You are never going to let me forget that I got taken down by Lurk are you?"

**Parker**: "Hell no!" A full-blown smile on her face, "And by Lurk of all things."

**Bianca**: "He is Lurk the Destructor."

**Parker**: "Known as a pussy! But he doesn't like any."

**Wyatt**: "We get it he's gay."

**Hazel**: "And what a waste," They turned to her, "What? He's hot, I'm not ashamed to admit that."

**Bella**: "They're just shocked that someone like you would say that."

**Hazel**: "Why wouldn't I say that?"

**Lex**: "Because you don't look at men."

**Hazel**: "No you think I don't check guys out but I do."

**Emily**: "Look can we move on?"

**Chris**: Turns to Emily, who he thought of as his third best friend, "Wait you, the half cupid wants to move on?"

**Linn**: With a chuckle, "And not listen to Hazel's views on sexy hunks?"

**Emily**: "One Lyn, you're not funny, second I'm half an elf, and third, we can talk about sexy hunks later. We always have time for that, we never get to get a self tour of Parker's plans normally we all just have to wing it while she has the game plans."

**Parker**: "That's because normally I write the game plan as I go."

**Pacey**: "We all know that."

**David**: "What's different this time?"

**Parker**: "I've thought of everything!"

**Damian**: "Everything?"

**Parker**: "Yes Dam, everything, I even have fake helpers."

**Pacey**: "The warlocks?"

**Parker**: "Yup,"

**Lex**: "But didn't they betray you?"

**Parker**: "Part of phase c of the plan."

**Wyatt**: "I thought the plans were in numbers."

**Parker**: "Does it matter?"

**Chris**: "Yes have you met your oldest cousin? He needs helpers just to get to one hall of the hospital from the other." Shaking his head, "I'm going to be worried when you become a brain Doc."

**Bianca**: "Sadly that's one thing Wyatt isn't dumb on."

**Wyatt**: "I don't know if I should be saying 'thank you' or 'fuck you'?

**Linn**: "Knowing my sister it's most likely the latter not the former."

**Phoebe**: Shaking her head, "You kids get off topic!"

**Damien**: "That's how us old people roll!"

**Nix**: "See that's the thing we're called reckless but we always stick to the plan, we're called reckless but we always have some kinda plan. We're called reckless but we go in prepared. We're called reckless but you always know where we are." Shaking her head, "While these clowns, who are off topic mind you, are called Responsible, and they never have plans or know where they're going! And least of all go into the Underworld with potions!"

**Parker**: Couldn't help the smile that was forming on all of the younger kid's faces, "You done yelling at the old cousins? Phoebe?"

**Nix**: "Yes Paige I'm done, you can continue with your suicide mission."

**Parker**: Shaking her head, "So I have to literally get taken to Roderick, for this plan to work."

**Pacey**: "I knew you had to offer yourself for a reason."

**Parker**: Gave him a nod, "It's on the plan list! Anyway, now that that can't happen, I have to do something that you're all not going to like."

**Piper**: "That is?"

**Parker**: Trying to avoid saying what she had to do, "We're going to be in groups, the older kids are going to be working on a spell and the younger kids are going to work on a potion we have his hand so yea we can make a vanquishing potion out of that, the parents are going to try and get Mel's powers back! But I'm not going to be in any group." She took in a bit of air, she knew this was about to start a war, and all of her family would be against her, "I'm going to go down in the Underworld, and with some help, from none of you, I'm going to try to weaken Roderick."

**Wyatt**: Not having paid attention to what she was doing, "What's the spell for?"

**Parker**: "When I fail in doing a lot of damage you're my second resort." Before looking at one of the younger kids, "And you're my third resort!" Turning to Mel, "And you're my last, so I really need you in tip top shape to vanquish Roderick."

They all just sent her a look.

**Hank**: Standing up and walking over to her, "Parker I have some bad news."

**Parker**: Looked up from the book, "What?"

**Chris**: Walking over to his cousin, "There's no 'I' in 'team',"

**Parker**: Nods her head and looked up to them, "That's true,"

**Bianca**: Walks over to her, "So then why does this feel like it's only you?"

**Parker**: "Guys you're right. There's no 'I' in 'team' but there is a 'me', yea I have move around some letters, but still there's a 'me'."

**Pacey**: Crossing his arms over his chest, "What's your point?"

**Parker**: "My point is it's a good plan."

**Nix**: "It's not a good plan this is suicide!"

**Parker**: She stood up now and gave them all a fake smile, "You're right," She walked away from the book now, "This plan does seem a little suicidal," She turns back to them, "Yet when have we faced a demon where all of our plans went to the trash, because remember we're a team?" She replied with a roll of her eyes, she slightly smirked now, god she looked just like Valentine right now her voice was even bitter like Valentine's would often turn, "Now before we yell at each other let's all get into the facts."

**Wyatt**: Crossed his arms over his chest, "Which are?" He knew that he wasn't going to like this.

**Parker**: "I'm glad you asked Wyatt," She took a step now, "We've faced Roderick plenty of times, but there has only been one person scratch that, there has been two but that other person is at this second is more or less."

**Mel**: "Hurt? Non power having?"

**Parker**: "What Mel said."

**Chris**: Knowing where she was going with this and hating the fact that she was fucking right, "What are you trying to say? And say it carefully."

**Parker**: She put her hands together as if in prayer, they touched her lips and she bent forward just a little, "I'm the only one that can do this, I'm the only one that's kinda injured the guy, hell I'm the reason we have something for a potion, I'm also the reason for pain and destruction."

**Pacey**: "Parker what are you?"

**Parker**: Cutting him off, "But that doesn't matter, and that's another," Her eyes looked dark blue but it was just for a second, she blinked and they were green again, "We don't have time to come up with another plan, we don't have time, to fight and argue."

**Hank**: "This plan is going to get you hurt."

**Wyatt**: "We're only looking out for you."

**Damian**: "Which is what family is for."

**Parker**: "And I agree with everything you all just said, but right now with every second you waste on telling me this plan sucks and this plan is dangerous. Mel is being put through hell, look at her, gets to be healed but not completely, and she's practically a mortal-mortal of all the horrors! I know that we all got the same thing on our minds, 'we need to hurry', and hell this plan it sucks I know that come on, I've never made a plan this bad in fact none of my non-plans were this bad but the thing is we're out of time, and this is the only plan we've got, it's the plan and no matter how wrong or off it may seem it's the thing that's going to get the job done, trust me."

**Chris**: "We do."

**Wyatt**: "We just don't want you to get hurt."

**Parker**: "My safety at this second means nothing to Mel's powers."

**Mel**: "I don't want you getting hurt to help me get my powers back."

**Parker**: "True but Mel, I don't want you to have to spend any longer powerless because right now I know that you don't feel like a Halliwell and so I am making it my mission to get back your powers. He does have it out for me!"

**Pacey**: "But that's the thing he's not after you, he stole Mel's powers."

**Ryan**: "But what's he doing with them?"

**Parker**: "All good questions ones that I really don't want to find the answers to by him completing his mission. Look for all we know he could be turning Robin into the next Source." She tried to laugh it off but fear showed in her eyes, "Look, guys I know this is scary and new and we're kinda not ready."

**Pacey**: "What are you talking about we're ready!"

**Mel**: "Yea, Parker I really want to get rid of Roderick for once, and the same goes for Robin, I mean, we can't save her can we?"

**Parker**: Shook her head, "And the Elders believed you were evil."

**Mel**: "Regardless of everything she's done, she's still my twin and I'm pretty sure if Silver ever went evil you'd be inching to get her back."

**Parker**: "Mel don't kid yourself, I would jump up and down if Silver was evil, then that shows I'm not a disappointment! See if she went evil and she's a cupid then I'm golden! Plus we'd have something in common."

**Silver**: Turned to look at her twin, "Wait mom and dad told you about Luna?"

**Parker**: Turning her head to look at her older sister, "How the hell do you know?"

**Silver**: "Because as a goddess of love I need to know all of my little love makers can go evil."

**Parker**: "Great see I knew that one day that title would go to your head!"

**Ryan**: walked over to his baby sister, "Ignore the Queen she has no idea what she's talking about."

**Parker**: Laughs at Silver's red face.

**Silver**: "You are so lucky I can't blow you up!"

**Piper**: "Silver he can teleport you can blow up anyone that teleports, they'll be alright."

**Pacey**: Pinched the bridge of his nose, "Aunt Piper, don't tell her that, I don't want to be victim number one!"

**Bianca**: "And they say we get off topic!"

**Nix**: "Ha but it was Ryan that made us do it!"

**Hank**: "Question, where is the cutoff? I mean your Reckless team, does it have an age limit?"

**Lex**: Smiling, "Why do you want to join?"

**Hank**: "Yea, Wyatt doesn't like it when I tell jokes and we're hunting!"

**Wyatt**: "We don't want the demons to hear Mr. Giggles over there." Sending his little brother a look.

**Chris**: "Wyatt fuck you!"

**Bianca**: "He has his hand for that!"

**Parker**: Shaking her head, "Let's get back to the topic, we all know our jobs?" They nodded, "Good trust me we're going to kill that bastard this time!"

**David**: "What's different from last time?"

**Parker**: her eyes were almost dark blue, "Because this time, we're all here and this time, we're all going."

She hearted out of the room.

-Next Scene-

Underworld… Roderick's cave…

Roderick stood in front of Robin, in his hands was the Grimoire, evil's version of the book of shadows.

**Robin**: Was dressed in black robes that were royal, other demons were around them, "Roderick?"

**Roderick**: Looked at her, smiles, "Don't worry it's not going to hurt."

**Robin**: smiled a tight smile, "You'll still be here right? At the end of this?"

**Roderick**: "I'm not going anywhere."

For the first time ever she looked human.

**Robin**: "Then I guess what are we waiting for?"

**Roderick**: "My point exactly!"

He rushed to go do something, she looked around the room and tried to take in some air. She didn't understand the emotions that she was feeling right now, before she couldn't feel but it was almost as if with Mel's powers she was being force to feel everything Mel could feel with them. And that frustrated her to no end.

-Next Scene-

Manor basement…

Pacey was standing looking around the room his arms crossed over his chest. For some odd reason he felt like Parker left him for a reason. Part of him wondered if she still saw him as a partner and not a child to drag along. He was hurt that Parker was almost acting like Valentine. Valentine saw him as only a cousin, but Parker, his Parker, she saw him as more, she saw him as her true twin, as her equal. And he loved that about her. But at that second his Parker wasn't treating him as an equal, she was treating him like a random cousin and not her soul-partner.

**Nix**: Looked over to her younger cousin and she could feel his emotions, she could feel his pain in her heart, so that's why she pulled him to the side, not that he seemed happy about it, "Pacey stop it." He looked into her brown eyes and looked confused, he hadn't done anything to warrant her anger, "She didn't take you, because she knew if she would have you'd have done something stupid."

**Pacey**: "She used to take me everywhere." He looked down, "Something's changed."

**Nix**: "Yea, she lost Gabriel, and just because Parker pretends that it doesn't still hurt her to say his name, doesn't mean it doesn't."

**Pacey**: "What does that have to do with me? Nix we used to go down to the Underworld for kicks and now, she barely hangs with me when we're at work."

**Nix**: "I know you feel like Parker's leaving you behind."

**Pacey**: His voice getting a tab bit loud, "SHE IS!"

The others turned to look over to him and he sighed.

**Hazel**: Shaking her head at her best friend, "Andrew!" He looked at her, "Think for a second."

**Pacey**: "About what Hazel?"

**Lex**: "She left you for a reason pal."

**Pacey**: "Yea, because she doesn't find my help helpful anymore." He shook his head, "Emily, remember when you said that we were always in the dark of Parker's plans?" She nodded her head, "I wasn't I knew what she was going to do, I knew what she was thinking, and now I don't, she didn't even want to tell me the other part of her plan!"

**Bella**: "Shit Pacey don't you get it! She's trying to keep you both safe. Because if you're with her, she's not going to think straight!"

**Pacey**: "What changed? We used to go hunting alone together and she could care less if I got hurt, hell taken hostage it didn't matter to her, because at the end of the day we'd both get home in one piece."

**Bella**: "Because people stopped getting home!" She sighed and looked down for a second, Emily was staring at her now, "Pacey, Parker can't lose you." Under her breathe, Hazel heard it, "She's not the only one."

**Pacey**: "I'm not going anywhere, hell all I want is for her to keep me in on her plans."

**Parker**: Behind him, "Shit, Andrew you whine too much." He turned to look over to her his eyes asking why she came back, "I came back for you stupid. Did you really think I was going to make you make potions with our lackeys? Come on, Pacey, I need my twin from another mother for my plan to work." She held out her hand to him and he couldn't help the smile that filled his face, "Besides stupid, you're always grouchy at work, hell one time you told me to go to hell because I bumped into you, so I figured that it's better if I didn't interact with you when you're on your male period."

**Pacey**: "You mean it you want me to go with you?"

**Parker**: "I'm only telling you once if you make me say it again I will blow you up!"

**Pacey**: Smiles, "BYE!" He starred out only to star back in, "What are you waiting for let's go!"

**Parker**: "You don't even know where we're going."

**Pacey**: "It doesn't matter as long as I'm part of the plan."

**Parker**: "You always are, bro,"

They teleported out.

**Nix**: "Finally we can get to work, last thing I needed was for Phoebe to be angry at Paige."

**Lex**: "Phoebe being Pace and Paige being well Paige?"

**Nix**: "You know it, the boy may be Aunt Prue's kid, but he gives his heart out to whoever will take it, like Aunt Phoebe."

**Hazel**: "Kinda like you,"

**Nix**: Smiling at her friend, "Bite me,"

**Emily**: "Someone's in a good mood."

**Lex**: He got a goofy grin on his face, "Can I tell them?"

**Nix**: "I'm feeling happy."

**Lex**: "Nix, let me tell Aunt Piper and Uncle Andy." None of them reacted, "You know that her and I are together again." He was grinning from ear to ear.

**Hazel**: "What's the big deal? Uncle Andy already knew you two were going out, Parker went over to his house that time she and Pacey got wasted, and he and Aunt Prue beat answers out of them."

**Nix**: "I knew he knew, he kept giving me looks."

**Lex**: laughs. "I don't care, hell maybe soon we'll be ready to tell everyone, soon I can ask you to dance and not just say because you look hot tonight. Or look at you and not get killed by Emma."

**Nix**: "Slow down Lex, you know when we tell my dad he's going to want to kill you for not telling him we were together again, and I like you not broken."

**Lex**: "Well when the time comes, I can't wait."

Hazel sighed and looked out the window, she wanted that, what her brother had, love hell she wanted to be held and fought for, hell fought with. God Riley needed to get his butt here now because she was in the need of his sweet way with words.

-Next Scene-

Wyatt was rocking Peirce in his arms, while Bianca was looking down at the book trying to find something that could help them vanquish Roderick. Chris and Linn were trying to write a spell, and Damian was playing paper football with Hank. Those two knew that they were a lot better at being punching bags, or even punching people and being well healers than making spells so they decided to stay out of the way of the Spell-makers of their group.

**Hank**: Flicking the paper football into Damian's hands, "Point one for Henry."

**Damian**: Holding the paper football in his hands, "You're going down, Hank."

**Hank**: Sending him a sly smile, "I'd like to see you try _Tiernan_."

**Damian**: "They didn't offer me starting quarterback for nothing, Hank."

**Hank**: "Starting tackle sitting right here!"

**Damian**: chuckled and made his 'kick' barely making it in. "I still got it!"

**Hank**: "Barely!"

**Damian**: Doing a little dance, "I still got it!"

**Hank**: "I'm embarrassed for you."

**Damian**: "I don't give a damn!" he made a weird dance move and hurt his lower back, "Ow! I think I threw out my back."

Hank started laughing.

**Wyatt**: Looks to Bianca, "Any luck?"

**Bianca**: "In giving myself a headache yes in finding a spell, hell no." He chuckled at the face she made, "Hey there little guy, who woke up before his nap time was over?"

**Wyatt**: Raised Peirce's tiny hand, "Me Aunt B, I did."

**Bianca**: "Why did you go and do that?"

**Wyatt**: As Peirce, "Just wanted to see what the big kids where doing."

**Bianca**: "Ah I see,"

Chris looked over at his older brother and Bianca.

**Linn**: "Why can't those two play nice together without the boy?"

**Chris**: "Because they need someone to show them that they're still in love with each other." He looked at Linn who was looking down now, "Linn."

**Linn**: "Yea Chris?"

**Chris**: Looking at her with the same amount of love that Wyatt looks at Bianca with, "If I ever fall in love and I am a blind idiot please shoot me."

**Linn**: Returning his loving glance, "With a shot gun!"

**Chris**: Not watching his words, "I love you."

Linn didn't say anything.

**Wyatt**: Bianca and him walked over to them, "So kids what did you find?"

**Chris**: "Nothing, right Linn nothing?"

**Linn**: Frowning, "Yea can't think of a spell to save my life."

**Bianca**: "I guess it's time to ask the folks for help."

**Wyatt**: "Yup."

-Next Scene-

Mel had her head on the table, she was tired of drinking her mother's potions, hell her mother tried to make her drink one of her Aunt Prue's potions, she fought like hell not to. Her Aunt Prue's potion skills where a lot like her Aunt Paige's and she didn't want to get sent to an early grave.

**Leo**: Rubbed his daughter's back, "Honey how about you try one more?"

**Mel**: "Dad, please I feel like my insides are going to explode and become my outsides, I'm done with potions. Hell I don't think a potion can fix this." She banged her head on the table, "I just better get used to being the only non power having Halliwell."

**Piper**: Looking over a small potions book that she had made over the years, "Over my dead body!"

**Phoebe**: "Well there is one more option that we can try, but I don't think that Bella will be happy if he finds out she's here."

**Eva**: "Phoebe we can't call Flynn."

**Prue**: "You know what's funny, we said that same thing when Lex was hiding from you."

**Eva**: "On second thought let's call Flynn."

**Piper**: "We are not calling Flynn." Looking at all her sisters, "Besides he won't come he's with Lorie right now, at her mother's."

**Henry**: Laughs, "Poor bastard."

**Paige**: "If he's stuck there then he'll come flying."

Both laughed. Flynn Maker hated his mother-in-law, but not as much as she hated him. Their first impression of each other hadn't been great; his wife's mother had called him a toad that was standing in her daughter's future husband's way. The funny part he had been the one that Lorie had told her about, but the woman wouldn't hear of it. Her daughter in love with an elf, but Flynn fought for Lorie hell his father-in-law gave Flynn the very ring that was Lorie's wedding ring, though Flynn had enhanced it a bit.

**Prue**: Yells out, "Flynn Maker get your ass to the manor!"

**Flynn**: teleported in a green blast, he turned to look at Prue, "Prue have I told you that I love you?"

**Andy**: "Married Flynn."

**Flynn**: "So am I but we can ignore that little fact."

**Piper**: "Flynn, we called you because we needed to know if you have a power ring around?"

**Flynn**: "What kind of power ring?'

**Mel**: "One that can give me my powers back." She raised her head to look at Flynn, when she noticed that she knew him, "Wait Mr. Maker?"

**Flynn**: "Melinda! It's good to see you're alive again." He sent her a confused look, "But what are you doing here? I thought you didn't know the Halliwells."

**Mel**: "Back then I didn't, but I just found out I am a Halliwell."

**Flynn**: Laughs, "I knew it, you have too big of a heart to be a rotten demon, did I call it or what!"

**Piper**: "You guys know each other?"

**Mel**: "Mr. Maker was the first elf that became my friend, I told him about me being the Twice Cursed but he never believed me."

**Flynn**: Sending her a small smile, "Because how can someone with your amount of heart be evil?"

**Leo**: "Small world."

**Both**: "Yea."

**Prue**: "Flynn."

**Flynn**: "Yes Prue?'

**Piper**: "Do you have a power ring?"

**Flynn**: "You're in luck I have an extra one right here." He pulled out the ring, "Good as new."

**Mel**: Put on the ring and a yellow light glowed around her, she smiled and formed a fireball, "Look at that it worked!" Looking at Flynn, "Thanks Mr. Maker I owe you one."

**Flynn**: "Call me Uncle Flynn, Mel all Halliwells do."

The older kids walked into the kitchen Hank almost shit his pants when he saw Flynn.

**Wyatt**: "Mom we quit, we can't think of a spell." He looked down to Mel's hand that still had the fireball, "Got your powers back?"

**Mel**: "Uncle Flynn helped me."

**Flynn**: Turning to the sisters, "Spell?"

**Mel**: "For that demon I once told you about."

**Flynn**: Turned to the sisters, "Maybe you should use that spell that we used a long-long time ago."

**Phoebe**: Knowing what spell he was talking about, "But that only works with the hollow."

**Flynn**: "It does not, it works for everything you just have to word it right."

**Chris**: "What's he talking about mom?"

**Piper**: "It was a long time ago, Flynn helped us out by giving us a spell." She looked up to Wyatt's eyes then to Chris's and last Mel's, "Maybe it's time you kids grow up a little bit."

**Phoebe**: Also hating the fact that the spell Flynn was talking about had been for Valentine, "Piper, it's only going to work for Parker."

**Flynn**: "Not if you form it right, if you form it right then it'll work for all of them." He looked up and sighed a miserable sigh, "Great, looks like the Red Queen has gotten out of her cave, I mean finished her shower." Shaking his head, "How Lorie let Emily not go to this I don't know." He looked up at the sisters, "I must go the wicked witch of the east has gotten free."

He teleported out.

**Hank**: To himself, "I haven't been so happy to see Uncle Flynn leave since Julie thought it'd be a good idea to get drunk with me, Lex, and Chris."

Chris started laughing that night had been a complete blast and blur!

-Next Scene-

Parker and Pacey walked over to a darkly lit apartment. Parker knocked on the door.

**Pacey**: Looked around he had changed his clothes to an all black suit, his hair held down by a lot of gel, "What are we doing here?'

**Parker**: Had on a tight silver shirt and a really short skirt, "You'll see." The door creaked open, and she walked inside, he followed, "Are you here?"

**John**: Walked into the room, he was dressed in a dark green shirt and blue jeans, his hair almost turning gray, "Like promised," He walked over to the table and picked up a brown tiny box, "It's in here and it shall work." He looked up to Pacey, "I thought you weren't going to include anyone else?"

**Parker**: Taking hold of the box, "He was bitching that I don't take him places."

**Pacey**: Confusion in his words, "What's going on? What's in the box?'

**Parker**: "Our ticket to stopping Roderick once and for all."

Pacey looked into the box as she opened it. There laid a simple cupid ring, the only difference was this cupid ring was blacker than the night's sky.

**Pacey**: "Parker?"

But she didn't hear his voice she only heard and felt what Valentine did, she flashed back to the past and this time wasn't feeling anger in Valentine's heart or pain but almost as if Valentine was for the first time ever happy.

_Flynn__**: He pulls out a cupid ring that is fully black, "By giving you this?" He sighs now, "Parker this ring holds in it the evilest of Cupid powers. Ryan's would most likely turn you. This will kill you." He begged with his eyes for her not to take it, for her to look for another way.**_

_Valentine__**: But all she did was plainly state, "No it won't."**_

_Flynn__**: "And why have you so much faith in that thought?"**_

_Valentine__**: Shocking herself and him, "Because I was the evil cupid that made it."**_

**Pacey**: Grabbing her arm, "Park, I asked you a question what do you plan to do with this ring?"

**Parker**: "I'm going to put it on and I'm going to take on Roderick with all of a cupid's power."

**Pacey**: "You're going to use dark magic aren't you?"

**Parker**: Sending him a calm smile, "It's not dark magic its cupid magic."

-Next Scene-

Robin took in some air something felt wrong. Roderick was now dressed in different clothes than before, he was wearing a dark robe that had a rich dark red trimming.

**Roderick**: "Are you ready?"

**Robin**: "To turn my back on all the good of the world?" he stood up, "Yea, RJ I'm ready."

**Roderick**: Held out his hand, "Then let's begin."

She took his hand.

-Next Scene-

Mel was standing in front of the manor, Chris walked over to her.

**Chris**: "What's going through that head of yours?"

**Mel**: "When this is over," She smiled to him, "I won't have to look over my shoulder anymore, when this is over I'm free of my past and then I can move on, with this my future and my present."

**Chris**: Smiles, "Sounds like fun."

**Mel**: smiled, "I can almost feel it Chris, I know it, we're going to do it, this time we're getting him."

**Chris**: Kisses her cheek, "God I hope your right."

-Next Scene-

**Phoebe**: Was writing something down while Wyatt was trying to read it over her shoulder, "Wyatt if you don't stop hovering I'm going to yell at you."

**Wyatt**: "But Aunt Phoebe, I wanna know, what's the spell?"

**Piper**: "All need to know Mr. is that it's going to be all about you kids."

**Bianca**: "When you say all of you, who exactly do you mean?"

**Frank**: "She means, Frank Jr. that it's about you too!"

**Linn**: "I can't somehow not get you to not include me can I?"

**Prue**: "Sorry Linn you're in on it too."

**Lyn**: Looking at her daughter, "And don't pretend that it doesn't sound like fun."

**Linn**: "Oh so I can be happy that I'm in on it too!" She smiled, "Sweet!"

**Chris**: Walking into the room with Mel, "What's sweet?"

**Linn**: "I get to be part of the fun."

**Chris**: Grinning, though he tried to lower the excitement that was running through his veins, he didn't need a repeat of a couple minutes ago, telling her that he loved her and in the way he meant, hadn't been part of his plan to get her to see him more than just her best friend, but hell it was a start, "That is sweet."

**Nix**: Walked into the room with Lex, "I don't care I'm still right."

**Lex**: "You could have at least warn an ex boyfriend about being close to the pot woman."

**Nix**: "Not really, because it was fun watching you get sent into that dummy."

**Eva**: Looking at her youngest son and seeing the small cut on his cheek, "Lex what happened to you?'

**Lex**: "Phoenix Halliwell happened."

**Nix**: Rolling her eyes at his use of her middle name, "Shut up or I'll make it hurt." She dabbed his wound with a wet napkin, "Is that better?'

**Lex**: looking upon her with dreaming eyes, "Yea."

**Hazel**: Walked into the room, with David who was no longer drunk, "So all I'm saying is wouldn't it be easier?"

**David**: "Yes but you know the twins, they only call on us when they want us."

**Bella**: "Which is why we should hurry."

**Emily**: "Will you chill?"

**Coop**: "What's going on?"

**Nix**: "Pacey and Parker told us that now is the time to act."

**Wyatt**: Standing up, "Then what are we waiting for?"

**Nix**: "Uhm your spell?"

**Lex**: Laughs.

**Phoebe**: "Done!" They all turn to look at her. Wyatt goes to grab it from her. "Whoa there Mr. what do you think you're doing?"

**Wyatt**: "Taking the spell."

**Piper**: "You're not going to be saying it, it's us that has to say it."

**Chris**: "Why?"

**Henry**: Smiling, "Because even though you two don't like to admit it, but your mommies are a lot stronger than you, besides they're the power of four and right now they're the strongest power good magic has, if you want this spell to work…"

**Hank**: Knowing what his father was going to say next, "We have to let the strongest do the spell, gottcha boss man!"

**Wyatt**: "Fine, fine let's just go before Miss Paige starts calling us lazy, that's the last thing I need from Park."

They teleported out and they all looked at Phoebe.

**Coop**: "It's ready?"

**Phoebe**: Looking down at the spell, "Yea, it's ready."

**Prue**: Held her second youngest sister's hand, "Don't worry, you did it right trust me out of all of us, you are the best at spells."

**Phoebe**: "Thanks Prue, I needed that."

**Prue**: "What are big sisters for?"

**Paige**: "Pain and annoyance," Smiling to Piper, "Or at least that's Piper told me."

**Piper**: "Hey that's supposed to be between us."

**Paige**: "Couldn't help myself."

**Prue**: "Oh zip it both of you, you know you love me!"

**Piper**: "Prue, I never said I didn't love you, you're just annoying sometimes!"

**Prue**: sitting back in her chair, "I can live with that."

-Next Scene-

Roderick was standing before Robin, he couldn't help it but a smiled formed on his face, not only had his plans worked, but things were looking up for him. Robin was back in the land of the living and she had even taken her rightful place, which was at his side, and all his plans were almost complete. He went to open his mouth and say something when a demon walked into the room, but the demon wasn't alone.

**Demon**: Drags in a woman who is fighting his hold, the demon's face has been through hell even so he has a handsomeness, about him, "Sir." Throwing the woman to the ground, she looks up to Robin's icy blue eyes, but she couldn't help but see some kind of emotion in them. "She is here for the ceremony, the others request that Queen Robin do what shall make her a demon in not only mind but heart as well."

**Roderick**: Shared a look with Robin, "She understands your request, but I feel it is too early for her to take that road."

**Demon**: "She has chosen this road my lord, it is now her responsibility to complete the change, if she wants us to view her as the powerful being that she is then she shall do this, or we will remind her that she is still a Halliwell and should go back home to her mommy and daddy."

**Robin**: With rage, "I don't have a mommy or a daddy, so watch your tongue, if you want me to slay this witch, then say it, don't go beating around the bush!"

**Demon**: Moving out of her way, "Then my Queen slay this witch."

**Robin**: Walked over to the woman who was on the ground, she picked her up by her hair, "Shut up!" So low that only the woman heard her, "Calm yourself, I will try to make the pain be quick." She went to make her move but the demon threw a orb ball at her though it didn't remove anything but send her flying into the wall, Roderick went to attack but the woman glamoured into Parker and sent a bolt at his chest sending him hurling into his throne. "Ow, bitch." She stands and sees both Pacey and Parker standing there, "You will die slowly."

**Parker**: "So much for mercy!"

**Robin**: "There is no such thing for you Halliwell!"

**Pacey**: To Parker, "Think she remembers that she's a Halliwell too?"

**Parker**: Chuckled but stopped when Robin sent Pacey flying into the wall, sending her demonic cousin a glare, "You're going to wish you never did that!"

**Roderick**: Shakes off the bolt, "Dear sweet Parker Valentine you are outnumbered."

**Parker**: Laughs now, "Huh well gee, Roderick Jayson how about I introduce you to my lackeys." The cousins and everyone else teleports into the room, "Who's out numbered now Jayson?"

**Robin**: Looking to Mel, "You still aren't dead yet?"

**Mel**: "Nope, but don't worry I'll make sure to kill you!"

She threw a fireball and all hell broke loose.

**Wyatt**: Was trading back blows with a demon, after Mel had hit Robin demons poured into the room. "Something is telling me I'm getting too old to be just standing here trading blows with some shit for brains demon."

**Bianca**: Cuts a demon in the neck vanquishing him, "Then for gods shakes Wyatt call for your sword!"

**Wyatt**: Sending her a wink, "I love the way you think B." He motioned for his sword and seconds later Excalibur orbed into his palms and he started cutting heads off, "A lot more fun too."

**Chris**: Sent a demon into one of Linn's stray athemes, "I hate when he does that!"

**Linn**: Turned to see what Wyatt was doing, "Then why don't you have a talk with him about it?"

**Chris**: Sends an energy ball back at a demon, "Because that conversation is going to make me feel like a dick. 'Hey Teddy Bear, I know that you would never go evil on me but I still have nightmares about you and that sword. So could you do me a favor and not use it because shit, bro you killed my best friend with that sword and I can still hear her screams!' Yea Linn that's a great idea."

**Linn**: Sighs, and threw an energy ball at Chris's shoulder he moved knowing that she had meant it for the demon behind him, "Shit Chrissie, I didn't tell you to tell him like that."

**Chris**: "You know my brother, if I'm not blunt he'll never get it."

_**Linn's Thoughts**__: "He's a lot like someone else I know!"_

**Chris**: Sending her a glare, "I heard that!"

**Linn**: Laughing and moving out of the way for him to send a demon flying, "Why do you think I said it?

Chris shook his head.

**Hank**: Conjured up a potion and threw it at a pack of demons, "Emily."

**Emily**: Threw some sort of elf potion at the demon it made him shrink and she just merely stepped on him, "What's up Hank?"

**Hank**: "Your dad was at the house today."

**Emily**: She froze and he threw a demon away from her, "Really?"

**Hank**: "He helped get Mel's powers back."

**Emily**: Getting back into the fight, "Had to be Flynn didn't it?" Calling her father by his first name.

**Hank**: going to a huge jump, "I think we're ready."

**Emily**: "Really Hank, right now, you chose right now to say that?" he shrugged and moved out of the way of an energy ball, "I don't know whether to hit you or to kiss you."

**Hank**: Smiling, "So that means you think we're ready too?"

**Emily**: "I know we are."

**Hank**: He laughs, "Sweet, now baby how about we kill these fuckers?"

**Emily**: with a perky smile, "You know just what to say to make me happy!"

**Bella**: Sent a demon into a wall, she was fighting side by side with Pacey and Hazel, "Those two make me sick."

**Pacey**: Throws an orb-ball at a demon's chest pulling out his heart, "I think it's sweet, a man who has come from broken love to a torn the fuck up heart to being able to say I'm ready to hold you right in front of your father," he smiled, "I think it's sweet."

**Hazel**: "That's because you're a romantic the rest of us my darling, Andrew are not."

**Pacey**: She only heard him, "Give yourself time, Hazel you'll become one too when Riley comes."

**Hazel**: Uses her sonic boom to send demons into a wall, "If he comes you Halliwells aren't very good at being anywhere on time."

**Pacey**: "Never said I was someone who could be on time, just said I'd try my best."

Parker shot a bolt at Roderick, he moved out of the way and sent a kick to her knee, but she moved out of the way and punched him on the chin. He grunted in response. Mel sent another fireball at Robin who moved out of the way and sent an energy ball at Mel it collided with her shoulder.

**Mel**: "You're going down tonight!"

**Robin**: Stood up, "I'm bored with this, it's time to end it." She blinked and her eyes were fully black, "It's time to end this." She repeated then sent a million fireballs at her twin, Mel had been frozen in shock but Damian had seen and he had pushed her into the ground, "Damn it!"

**Damian**: "Come on Mel let's take this bitch down."

**Mel**: "Something's different."

**Robin**: "I'm stronger!"

**Mel**: "She did something."

**Roderick**: Sent Parker flying into a wall she slid down hurting her ribs, "She is the hollow now." The fight stopped, Nix helped her baby cousin to her feet, "And now you all shall die by her hand."

-Next Scene-

The sisters, their men, and their friends were sitting in the kitchen waiting for some type of sign. They didn't know what they were waiting for but they knew it had to be big. Suddenly Vincent orbed into the room.

**Piper**: "Vince?"

**Vincent**: "Now whatever you are going to do, do it now!"

They all shared a look and started to chant.

**Power of Four**: "_We call upon the ancient power bestow upon us by the full beauty of good,"_

-Next Scene-

The demons shimmered out knowing what was about to happen, every single Charmed Child was about to be vanquished! Robin raised her hands forming a huge fireball.

**Robin**: With a demonic voice, "Ready to die?"

They all looked at Parker. She was the boss in this fight.

**Parker**: Seeing their looks, "What?"

**Chris**: "A plan would be really good right now Paige."

**Parker**: "Fuck I didn't think about the stupid hollow. No one has been able to call that up since fuck who knows how long!"

**Wyatt**: "I thought you said you thought of everything."

**Parker**: "I had just not that!"

_**Power of Four**__: "Let our blood-right, send to our blood-line, the power of the ancient power of thy Warren line." Shots of the manor and a light shines out of the sisters hands._

**Lex**: Turning to nix, "Nix I love you."

**Nix**: "Love you too, Lex. If we get out of this, I'll tell our mothers!"

**Lex**: Smiles, "You know just what to say to make me hope that your demonic cousin doesn't kill us."

Nix would have laughed if she hadn't got a sick feeling in her pit of her stomach; it was the same feeling she always got when someone was doing a spell on her.

_**Power of Four**__: "Let thy help our blood-line fight their demons, though know deep down they shall fight more than demons but blood as well." Another bright light left the sisters hands. But this time it was yellow._

In the Underworld, Wyatt is hit in the chest by a blinding white light, then Chris, Hank, Nix, Mel, and Pacey. While Parker gets hit by a bright yellow one. Their friends stand looking back at all of them shocked.

**Chris**: Looking down at himself, "What happened?"

**Wyatt**: Laughs evilly, "The end of the world, brother."

**Chris**: looks over to Wyatt whose eyes are filled with black, "No!"

Pacey falls to the ground crying the evil too much for him to handle. Hank also drops to the ground but rather in deep pain, his heart is too good to take this pain that the hollow has given him, Nix falls as well. Only Parker and Mel stand ready for anything, Robin shoots the fireball at them, but they both raise their hands and try they're best to stop it.

**Bianca**: "Wyatt?"

**Wyatt**: "It's time you die!"

**Linn**: "Wyatt don't!"

**Wyatt**: "DIE!"

**Chris**: "Wyatt you're not evil you're good, Wyatt you're good!"

**Wyatt**: to himself, "Good? How can I be good when I let my son be killed by demons? I'm evil."

**Bella**: ran over to Pacey, "Pacey?"

**Pacey**: Crying, "So much evil, so much pain. In all my lives, never this much pain."

**Bella**: Held him close, "It's going to be okay."

**Pacey**: "So much pain."

**Emily**: "Hank?'

**Hank**: "God does it hurt, can't stop the pain."

**Nix**: feeling what he was, "Won't stop, can't stop."

**Lex**: pulled her to him, "It's going to be okay."

**Hank**: "No too much evil!"

**Emily**: "You can fight this, Henry I know you can!"

**Parker**: Getting weak, "Not strong enough!"

**Mel**: "Have to keep it away from us!"

**Roderick**: to Robin, "hold tight, honey you're almost there!"

**Bianca**: Walks over to Wyatt, as she got closer he pulled away, "Wyatt!"

**Wyatt**: "Stay away from me, I'll hurt you too!"

**Bianca**: "You're not allowed to only blame yourself, I was there too! Wyatt, I had been grading papers, I heard the noises but I ignored them, I'm to blame Wyatt, you fought for Luke, Wyatt you gave it your all."

**Wyatt**: "But it wasn't good enough in the end, I failed, because I'm evil!"

**Bianca**: "No you failed because I didn't go, well I'm here now, I'm going to help you now." She rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm here now!"

**Pacey**: Starts to calm a little, "We must send all this power to Parker and Mel."

**Hank**: "Can they handle it?"

**Nix**: "They're the only ones."

**Pacey**: "Repeat after me!" He spoke, "_Send this power to its rightful place, send this power to my cousins, Parker and Melinda, give them the power to finish this war_!"

The others repeated it and suddenly Parker and Mel could now push the fireball back to Robin, but all Robin did was wave it into the wall. She stood next to Roderick.

**Parker**: Looking straight to Roderick, "Let's end this now!"

**Roderick**: "Bring it!"

**Mel**: sent a green blast at Robin who sent her one back, "Give up! You're not strong enough!"

**Robin**: "You have me confused with you!"

**Parker**: Threw a bolt at Roderick's face cutting him on the cheek, "HA!"

**Roderick**: Cut Parker with his athame, cutting her shoulder and causing her to bleed, "Ha!"

**Parker**: Kicked Roderick's chest and threw him into the wall, she formed a fireball in her hand, "Time's up!"

**Roderick**: Laughs, she looks down at him confused, "Parker, my time isn't over, I shall never die, even when you are old and gray I shall be young and live forever!"

**Parker**: "Old and gray I don't think so!" She used her powers to snatch the potion that her cousins had made and she went to throw it at him, but Robin sent a red blast her causing Parker's hand to catch on fire. "OW!" Roderick took this chance to run to Parker and punch her in the gut. Parker ground her teeth and shot Roderick with the fireball, but it only burned his skin, "This is getting old really fast."

**Mel**: shook all over from the head butt her sister had just given her, "Believe me I know this is getting old."

**Robin**: "Then give up!"

**Mel**: Blasts her sister, "I can't do that, my best friend gave his life for mine, just for this very moment!"

**Robin**: now trying to hit Mel with her fist, "What a waste of a man."

**Mel**: Moving out of the way of her fist, "Really? You'd think someone so evil would see the respect that he had for me, giving up his life for mine." She laughs, knowing that her sister may have been evil but she was still a woman and coming to the realization that the man that you love doesn't even think of you as a speck on his sleeve, can hurt far more than your skin being ripped off your bones, "Seeing as Roderick would surely do that for you, right? Give his soul for yours? Or is your love not that type of love?"

**Robin**: "SHUT UP!" She punched her.

**Roderick**: "Your cousin really likes getting hit."

**Parker**: Moves out of the way of his blast, "She thinks that we can still save Robin."

**Roderick**: "How can she think that? She's evil! And trust me, evil Halliwells always go back to being evil, it's a curse that you must face." He laughs, "Hell your brother was evil," Shaking his head, "And trust me, one day he'll go back to that."

**Parker**: "I knew it was you!" Shaking her head, "Only you would trick someone like that."

**Roderick**: "Trick you? Dear girl don't you know your brother was evil once, but eviler than Lord Wyatt ever dared to be. At least when Halliwells died, Lord Wyatt sent his demons to do it, he could never really cause a Halliwell's death, but your dear brother." Laughs, "What Halliwell didn't he kill? Because last I checked the boy killed them all!"

**Parker**: "No, you're lying to me."

**Roderick**: "I don't lie, there isn't a reason for it, I always speak the truth because, hell why lie to you when I'm going to be your end?"

**Parker**: "No! Ryan was born a cupid and he'll probably die one."

**Roderick**: "Oh boy are you wrong, oh boy have they lied to you. You Parker are Parker Valentine, the warrior who came from the future to save Ryan, or at least stop him from being turned evil. By my father to be exact." Shakes his head, "My father turned him evil you see, so you came fought my father you did, demolished him in fact. All to stop your King Ryan."

**Parker**: "You're wrong!"

**Roderick**: "Prove it, touch my head hell brain-wipe me, and you shall see, what I saw the very day before your battle with my father before you vanquished the man that lived every demon's dream."

Parker put her hands onto his head.

*Flash*

_Valentine lands in the Underworld, but it's a part she's never been in. She walks around as some demons jump out from nowhere. She looks around and forms some bolts she throws a green one at a demon running over to her._

_**Valentine**__: "Come on!"_

_**Demon**__: "The Seer was right you are cocky,"_

_**Valentine**__: "Maybe I am," She smirks and throws a yellow bolt now, "But I damn-well have a right to be, didn't you see how I just killed your buddies?"_

_The last demon standing has blond hair and black eyes clean-shaven. He reminds Valentine of someone but she doesn't look at him fully she has other things to worry about._

_**Demon**__: He shimmers out. "Good luck,"_

_Valentine keeps walking not giving a shit about the demon, she lets him get away as she keeps on to a hallway. As she passes by she hears screams of pain and others of pleasure she doesn't stop to help anyone even though deep down she wants to. She just keeps on walking knowing that the only reason she was ever blessed to live longer blessed to be the one alive out of her family out of her cousins. Her siblings. Was for this exact second. She stops just short of the door. She looks at the red knob she pulls out a napkin and unwrapped the black cupid ring. She holds it to her eyes level._

_**Valentine**__: "It's on,"_

*End*

_*Next Flash*_

_**Roderick**__: Looked a lot younger, his dark blonde hair was cut almost to his skull, his eyes held less evil and some pain as well, he looked so innocent and so utterly human, "Are you sure about this father? I mean isn't there another way?"_

_**Seer**__: His voice filled with anger, "What part didn't you understand RJ?"_

_**Roderick**__: "The part where killing her will advance my powers? She means nothing to me, isn't that enough?"_

_**Seer**__: "NO!" his voice filled with rage, "Are you chickening out on me like your brother Alec?"_

_**Roderick**__: Bowing his head, "No father, I'm not but…"_

_**Seer**__: "SHARA!"_

_Suddenly there was an orb that filled the room after the lights vanished, a woman emerged from the bright lights, Roderick had gotten his eyes from her, and his dark blonde hair, it only took her a second to realize who was in fact standing in front of her._

_**Woman**__: "Son."_

_**Roderick**__: trying to hold it together for his father, "Son nothing you must die!"_

_**Woman**__: tried with all her heart, "Don't listen to him, he's wrong, I'm sorry, I never got you back from hi…"_

_She stopped dead eyes in pain she looked down and saw the arrow in her chest, she looked back and standing behind her had been Alec Roderick's little brother._

_**Roderick**__: Yells, "NO!"_

_She orbs out with her last amount of power._

_**Seer**__: Looks down to Roderick, "Weak-link."_

_*End*_

_*Third Flash*_

_**Roderick**__: was standing looking down at a tiny nine-year-old Mel, who was knocked out. "Weak? He'll see who's really the, weak-link," He smirked, "Turn her, yea, I'll turn her alright." Walking away, "Into the next Queen."_

_**Mel**__: Opens her eyes and sees that she's no longer in her safe little room, "I wanna go home!"_

_**Roderick**__: Bends down to her eye level, "You are home, my Robin and don't worry, you'll grow to love it soon." He stood up, "That or die trying to remain good, don't fight, Robin embrace your evilness."_

_**Mel**__: "I'M NOT EVIL!"_

_**Roderick**__: Walks away from her screaming, "You will be."_

_*End*_

Parker let out a huff sound and she looked at Roderick who was forming a fire ball because he had seen an opening, but quickly she lifted her hand and sent a billion ice balls at him, he was froze solid. Parker took in a bit of air, but was shocked when she saw that Mel had thrown Robin right into Roderick making him shatter in a million pieces. Robin looked down at Roderick and yelled in agony, she raised her hand to murder Parker but Mel send a huge red blast at her causing a bright red light to fill the room after the light died down they saw nothing left but a scorch mark on the ground. Parker used the ring to take the Hollow from Mel.

**Mel**: Saw and felt that Parker had the Hollow now, "Park?"

**Parker**: with a very demonic voice, "Must end this," She turned to the pieces of Roderick and used her powers to open the ground and send all the pieces down to the bottom layer of the earth, she dropped to her knees as the hollow left her body and entered the ring, she quickly took it off and threw it to Pacey who put it back into the box. "God that hurt."

**Mel**: Took in some air, trying to see if it was real, if this was really what had happened if in fact she had survived the era known as Roderick and Queen Robin. "It's over right?"

**Chris**: Smiled to her, "Yea, Mel it's over, you killed Roderick and Robin,"

**Mel**: She said it now believing it, "I'm free."

-Next Scene-

**Mel**: she laughs and smiles, "I can't believe it, he's dead, I'm free."

**Wyatt**: Smiles to her, "Yea Mel you're free."

**Mel**: "Come on let's go home."

**Chris**: Pulled her into a side hug, "With pleasure!"

Every couple walks over to their partner, Hazel and David don't move, but Pacey gets closer to Bella.

**Wyatt**: Looks over at Bianca, "Thank you."

**Bianca**: Can't help herself, she hugs him and a lone tear falls from his light baby blue eyes, "You're welcome Wyatt."

**Mel**: "It's over." Looked around the cave again, this was it, RJ or Roderick Jayson was dead, she was no longer alone and things were looking up for her greatly. Yeah life was just about to get a more fun.

**Parker**: She also looked around the room, "Yea it's over." Roderick had never lied she thought. No matter what he was, the demon had been always honest, and if he had been honest, whom would she ask to confirm his story? If no one around her would tell her the truth if no one around her would admit that she had even stepped foot in the past without Chris? Who could she possibly ask? She thought to herself, no one, for no one would tell her the truth. She turned to Pacey and tried to force a smile on her face, "It's over."

**Pacey**: Smiled to her, "Yea it's over." But deep in the pit of his stomach he had anger, Roderick the only leading clue for Parker to realize that Ryan had been evil was dead. She would never find out that she had been the savior for the past-future, that she on her own had changed the future, saved it by giving up everything that she as Valentine had held dear. He sighed, with a saddened gleam in his eyes. She would never know about the amount of power that she could wield and for that he hated the lying that his Aunt and Uncle had forced him to be a part of, "Let's go home."

They all teleported out happy as could be.

**Robin**: came out from the shadows eyes completely black, "Don't worry, I will avenge you."

She flamed out.

-Next Scene-

Chris walked into the diner with Linn by his side. He knew that if they didn't do this then Hank would never have any type of chance with Emily. At least not with Sophie in the picture. For Hank and Emily to work and to remain working for a long time, they'd have to get rid of the one thing that plagued Hank's heart and that was Sophie.

**Linn**: "What's the plan of attack?"

**Chris**: "We tell her to back off."

**Linn**: Staring madly in love into his eyes, "And if that fails?"

**Chris**: "Then we bring in the big guns."

**Linn**: "Wyatt and B it is then?"

They sat down in a booth where Sophie, was sitting, she was looking at her phone with a huge smile on face.

**Sophie**: "Hey guys, is H, going to join us too?"

**Chris**: Trying to look tough, "Sophie, we're going to be straight with you."

**Sophie**: A smile on her face, "Okay?"

**Linn**: "You need to back off of Hank."

**Sophie**: The smile left and a glare formed, "Why should I? I miss him."

**Chris**: "We both know that you only miss him 'til the check clears. Then you're gone faster than you came."

**Sophie**: "Insulted."

**Linn**: "We're not lying, you always do that."

**Sophie**: "Maybe I changed."

**Chris**: "A leopard can't change his spots."

**Sophie**: "What are we in grade school?"

**Chris**: "I'm just saying, hell look, just leave the boy alone, he's happy now, hasn't been in a long-long-long-long time but things are looking up for him, and he can smile and he can think about love as not some kind of a sick joke."

**Sophie**: "You saying it isn't going to work this time?"

**Linn**: "No, it's not, he's happy so he's not going to fall for your tricks."

**Sophie**: "Would it be so bad for him, too? I mean we were good together."

**Linn**: "You stole, lied and pretended to love him, you weren't good together, you were just pulling him along as if he were a lap dog and we're here to tell you, enough is enough, he's not going back so leave him and Emily alone!"

**Sophie**: Rolled her eyes, "Fine!"

**Chris**: "We mean it, S, and if you don't listen to us, well then I'll bring in the big guns."

**Linn**: Standing up, "And you know my sister hits hard."

**Chris**: Getting up too, "And you know, Wyatt's best friend is a cop he'll take you down this time if you hurt Hank."

**Sophie**: "Is that all?"

**Chris**: "We said everything we had to."

They both walked away, hoping that worked.

-Next Scene-

Bella was standing in the middle of her room, her parents had left to go visit some family in another world, or something like that, Emily hadn't said much but literally thrown her out of her room so she could be with Hank. That's why right now; she was listening to the music on really loud. She was also painting because right now she needed to get things off her mind.

**Bella**: Singing along to the song, _"…Eternal fire, she turned me to straw Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing, you know I got black eyes, but they burn so brightly for her, mine is a blind kind of love. Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_." She fixed the painting by adding some small detail, "_I'm losing you, oh oh oh, I'm losing you, ain't love the sweetest thing_?" Shaking her head to the U2 lyrics, "_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl. Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing. You can sew it up but you still see the tear, oh oh oh, the sweetest thing, baby's got blue skies up ahead." She looked at the picture, "But in this I'm a rain cloud, ours is a stormy kind of love, oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_."

**Hazel**: "Pacey's right you have a beautiful voice."

**Bella**: Jumped in shock, "Shit, Hazel I didn't even notice you were here." She put down her paint brush, "Why exactly are you here?"

**Hazel**: "You and Biff broke up?"

**Bella**: Sighs, "I'm going to kill that cupid!"

**Hazel**: "Don't, I rather like Paige well and alive." She looked at the painting, damn the girl could draw, "Anyway I'm not here to talk about Biff, I am of course here to talk about a Halliwell, a male one to be exact."

**Bella**: "What about Pacey?"

**Hazel**: "Why haven't you told him you and Biff are over? Hell why haven't you told him that, you only dated Biff because of his likeness to Pacey?" Bella had on a 'huh' face. "Bella I'm going to be honest with you here, Pacey is madly in love with you, has always been, if the sky's cloud look like a woman he'd say something romantic to you, because trust me the boy loves you."

**Bella**: "But he's with you."

**Hazel**: Shakes her head, "God you and him are just the same, Bella the boy used me, with my permission of course, to make you jealous. Well at first it was just so he could meet Biff and see if he was good enough, but then he saw that Biff was perfect."

**Bella**: "Oh trust me Biff was far from perfect, hell he left me for his ex something about how she wanted kids, I'm freaking twenty-one no way in hell am I thinking of kids much less how many I want."

**Hazel**: Laughs, "See you need to tell Pacey that."

**Bella**: "What?"

**Hazel**: "All I'm going to tell you is you have to fight for him before some harpy steals him from you, he's a Halliwell and he's a romantic he deserves someone like you to love him."

**Bella**: "Thank you Hazel."

**Hazel**: "Oh I'm not only doing this for you, I'm doing this for me too, I'm tired of dealing with him when he hasn't had anyone to hold, he can be mean!"

Bella laughs.

-Next Scene-

Mel was sitting in front of the manor; she was staring up at the sky. The sun was just barely starting to set and a smile filled her face. Pacey took a seat next to her.

**Pacey**: "Glad to see you can get out of bed."

**Mel**: Sent him a smile, "I just drained my powers a little. My mom said that it was normal for a normal witch to do so." She turned to Pacey, "Did you hear me Pacey, I fit into that category that calls itself as normal."

**Pacey**: He looked down at his hands. "I'm glad for you."

**Mel**: Looks to his face, that is filled with worry, "Okay, what's wrong with you?"

**Pacey**: He turned to look at her, she was free of the title that the Elders had forced upon her, she looked so happy, he wondered if someday he'd fit into the category known as normal. "Nothing."

**Mel**: "Is this about Bella?"

**Pacey**: Shakes his head, "Just what I needed another person that thinks I love her."

**Mel**: "I don't think I know," She smiled, "She'd be lucky to have you."

**Pacey**: "I'd be lucky to have her."

**Mel**: "So when are you going to take the jump?"

**Pacey**: Shook his head, "Can't, she's happy with Biff."

**Mel**: Laughs, "What kind of name is that?"

**Parker**: Sitting next to Mel, "A man that shouldn't be dating Bella, that's all I know."

**Pacey**: Sending her a look, "Don't do anything, Cupid-like."

**Parker**: Trying to look insulted, but the smile made her fail, "I'm appalled that you would even think I would go around working my charm on your ugly ass."

**Pacey**: "Don't be, you damn well know that you've done it before."

**Parker**: Smiled a big grin, "See, Mel us normal cousins get to mess with morons' love lives. Trust me we have fun. Or at least I do."

**Pacey**: shook his head and looked up to the sky, "Man today is a good day."

**Mel**: Looked up to see what her little cousin saw, the sun was utterly beautiful she smiled, "Yea, its good day."

The End…

Have to feel bad for Robin, Roderick played her like a fiddle and she never saw it coming. Hope this made up for the long wait! Please review!


	37. 1x25: Disappearing

**Summary**: The Elders have a surprise for Mel. Wyatt and Bianca get stuck watching Pierce, making them have flash backs of Luke. Chris and Linn do something that causes both of them to start to rethink their friendship. Parker's having some problems with her flashes can a talk with Chris and Wyatt help her or just confuse the hell out of her? Bella makes her first move on Pacey. Lex gets a new power but one that he finds completely useless. Something happens that will not only shock Hank but it very well might be the end of him and Emily as a couple. And Bella must deal with her sister's death, but magical style.

**1x25: Disappearing**

Wyatt gulped in a breath of air, he couldn't believe what he was doing this of all things or that he was being forced to do it. Not that he minded much, but Hank would have been a better person to choose seeing as he was Peirce's older brother. But nope Hank had somehow gotten out of the action that Wyatt was doing right now. Which was to watch Peirce for his Aunt Paige, she had to run back to work for some tiny little case that he knew would take the whole day. His Uncle Henry had paper work in the police station so him watching the little guy was out of the question. Though Wyatt didn't mind taking care of the kid, but whom he got stuck watching him with was just plain mean! Had he had a gut feeling that Parker had something to do with it, if not her then his brother.

**Bianca**: Sat down they were in her apartment in the living room, she wasn't normally here, because of all the painful memories but for some odd reason her mother kicked her out and so there she was in her old apartment with Wyatt. She turned to her husband, not that they liked to admit it, but they were still very much married, "So,"

**Wyatt**: turned to look over to her, "What?"

**Bianca**: Looking down to her hands, "Why exactly are the both of us here?"

**Wyatt**: He scratched the back of his head, "Well, mom forced me to help take care of Peirce and Aunt Paige begged you to watch him too."

**Bianca**: She looked up to see Wyatt's baby blue eyes staring at her with love in them, "They act like he's a handful," She looked down at the little blonde, he was sleeping in his crib, really they only needed one person for the job. "All he does is sleep."

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "For now," He let out a small chuckle, "Do you remember what Luke was like at that age?"

**Bianca**: Got a smile on her face, "That kid was an angel until we let his God daddy and God mommy take care of him."

**Wyatt**: "Spoiled him rotten they did."

**Bianca**: "Do you remember that time we went out on a date?"

**Wyatt**: "Man they were pissed at us that night."

**Bianca**: "Well in all fairness we did call sixty times."

**Wyatt**: Laughing, "I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have to kill my baby brother for not watching my Lucifer correctly."

Bianca said nothing more and just rolled her eyes, she couldn't remember why Wyatt had started calling their son that nickname when suddenly she remembered. Wyatt smiled at that old nickname; it brought him back to a memory.

*Memory*

_Wyatt was a little younger his hair a lot longer, he was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that had soda stain on it, he ducked as a fireball flew by his head. Shaking his head he walked calmly over to his wife. Bianca turned around and sent him a glare, he tried to fight off the smile that was almost sneaking its way onto his face._

_**Younger Bianca**__: Calling him by his middle name, "Matt control your son."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Calling her by his version of her middle name, "Ana you do remember that the boy is half you too right?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Not when he's acting like that he isn't!"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Laughs and walked over to his two year old son, "Luke Leonardo Christopher Halliwell!" The two year old stopped making his trucks catch on fire, "Luke, stop burning your toys."_

_**Luke**__: in a sweet little kid voice, "Why?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Because mommy doesn't want you causing another fire. Besides LC I got you something." He held his hand up and his son saw the small goldfish, he ran to his father wanting to see the fish, while Bianca put out the small fire their son started, "What do you wanna name him LC?"_

_**Luke**__: Looks at the fish in the bag as it swam around, "Why he no move?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Turn to look at the fish, "He's moving,"_

_**Luke**__: Shook his little head fast, "No out of bag!"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Well, the fish lives in the bag, LC, it's his home."_

_**Luke**__: "Daddy you mean like this my home?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Exactly," He smiled to his son._

_**Younger Bianca**__: turned to her son, "Luke go wash up please."_

_**Luke**__: Smiles, "Okay mommy!" He runs over to her and kisses her, "Me be right back."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Putting the fish down, "I love that kid."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "That's because Lucifer is just like his daddy!"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Pulled her into a hug, and started to kiss her, "You act as if it's a bad thing."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: She laughs, "Oh Wy."_

_**Luke**__: runs into the room, "No kissy!"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Turned to him and picked him up, "No Kissy? Why no kissy?" He started to tickle the kid Bianca stood there smiling. Everything was looking up for them._

_*End*_

Peirce let out a shriek and brought both Wyatt and Bianca out of their memory, both turned to him.

**Wyatt**: Picked him up, "Hey little guy, you're alright."

Bianca looked at him and for a second she saw Wyatt holding Luke, a lone tear fell down her cheek, god today was going to be hard she just knew it.

-New scene-

Parker sent a kick at David's knee, he groaned as her bare foot collided with his knee, why he had chosen to wear shorts he didn't know. Nix sent a bag at Hazel's head, but the young gypsy sent a sonic boom at Nix that sent her into the wall. Lex ducked as two stray fists went flying at his face, he smirked and sent Frankie flying into a dummy. J.J. sent a ball of fire at him but Lex waved the fireball back at J.J. only J.J. ducked, but when he got up Lex sent him on his ass next to Frankie.

**Lex**: Jumping around waiting for them to get up, "Come on boys you wanna run with the team, you gotta keep up with the team."

**Nix**: jumped up and orbed a bag at Hazel who got hit on her shoulder, "He's liking it too much."

**Hazel**: Rubbed her shoulder, "God Ow!" She turned to punch the air, "You are so dead Halliwell!"

**Pacey**: Standing on the stairs his arms crossed over his chest, "Change!"

Parker jumped over David and punched Hazel's shoulder, she flinched and swung at Parker, Nix jumped up and hit Lex on the back of the head.

**David**: turned to his little brother and the boy who he viewed as his other brother, "Oh crap!"

J.J. and Frankie both jumped him, Frankie getting him from the left and J.J. the right.

**Pacey**: Smirking, "I love training days, ha ha ha." He stopped laughing and dropped to the ground, he looked up to see the fire-blast headed to where he had been standing, he turned his head to see where the blast came from but he couldn't really see well because more fire was headed around the whole room, "God."

**Parker**: "Nooo!" She went to sent ice around the whole room, when everyone around her was covered in ice, "What the hell just happened?"

**Lex**: Was breathing heavily, "Why does everything feel?"

**Nix**: "Cold?"

**Lex**: "No, I–-mad?"

**Parker**: turned back to him, "Are you feeling mad?"

**Lex**: "Upset?"

**Hazel**: Laughs.

**Lex**: "What's so funny?"

**Nix**: Smiling, "No?"

**Hazel**: "Oh yea."

**Pacey**: "Will you stop joking we're all covered in fucking ice!"

**Frankie**: Wiping ice out of his eyes, "Ow, I want my sister, so she can kill Jay for fire fun."

**J.J.**: "It wasn't me, honest."

**Pacey**: "God ice Parker why couldn't you just freeze it!"

**Parker**: "I can't freeze, I can only blow things up, Silver can freeze she's the twin with the defensive powers, I'm more action." She looked to Nix and Hazel, "Does he have what I think he has?"

**Hazel**: Laughs, "Oh yea, Derek's an Empath."

Lex just groans as a blur of emotions hit his mental blocks.

-New scene-

*Before the noise*

The sisters were sitting around their kitchen table. Things were really normal right now. Roderick was dead so Mel was smiling a lot more, she was even working more, and in fact she was training less, though Piper would have killed her if she would have even thought of hanging with her younger cousins right now. Prue drank some of the coffee that was in front of her. She couldn't help but feel like something was coming, everything might have been looking up but sometimes that only meant danger was coming.

**Paige**: Smiling, "You know, I say I'm the smartest person here."

**Piper**: "I agree just for today."

**Prue**: Shook her head, "You two are nuts that's all I know."

**Phoebe**: Not sure if she wanted to know what they were talking about, "So any reason why I don't see my baby nephew?"

**Prue**: Shook her head, "They're making Wyatt and B take care of him."

**Phoebe**: "You two are a lot like my kids," Shaking her head, "So which one of them put you up to it?"

**Mel**: Walked into the room, and smiled when she saw the coffee, "That would be Chris, Linn, Nix, Parker and Chris again." She poured herself some, "Then again, a lot of us did."

**Prue**: Shook her head at her youngest niece, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

**Paige**: Turns to Piper, "Are we?"

**Piper**: "Not even a little." Suddenly they heard the commotion down in the basement. "Those kids better not have done something stupid or I'm going to kill them dead!"

**Mel**: Smiling looking up to the sky, "Good morning Mr. Elders, I think you're about to lose a butt load of slaves err I mean workers."

-New scene-

Bella Marker yawned as she walked out of her room, she just needed some coffee then she'd go back into hiding. She hadn't had a great night of sleep. Not that it was unusual for her to have a nightmare when she was sleeping, but this nightmare wasn't like the others. It felt so real that she had jumped up screaming. The only good thing about her room was the fact that it was sound proof, her father had made it so, because she would always listen to loud ass music so to give the rest of the family peace of mind, he sound proofed her room.

**Emily**: Looked up as she heard her little sister's grouchy yawn, her eyes almost came out of their sockets, "Uh!"

**Flynn**: turned to his wife as her eyes went wide, "Lorie?"

**Lorie**: She whispered, "Arabella,"

**Bella**: Blinked the sleep out of her eyes and opened them wide when she saw her mother staring back at her, "Mom."

**Flynn**: "Bella, you're back?"

**Emily**: Acting like she didn't know her sister was back, "Hey Bell," she didn't want to get killed by her parents for hiding that; hell she had her own secrets to get killed for.

**Bella**: Sent her older sister a glare, "Good morning to you too Emmy."

**Emily**: Rolled her eyes, she was not about to throw herself in front of the bus just for 'Emmy'. "You look older than the last time I saw you."

**Bella**: Pulling up a chair to the table, "Oh you mean from last night? Don't think I grew much."

**Emily**: Sent her sister a glare, "Right, last night."

**Lorie**: turning to her oldest child, "You knew?"

**Flynn**: "Of course she knew." She took a drink from his coffee cup, "How long till you leave this time?"

**Bella**: "Don't do this."

**Flynn**: "Don't you know what you did to this family!"

**Bella**: "I had to go dad you know I did!"

**Flynn**: "No, you didn't, you could have stayed and we could have helped you deal with the pain."

**Bella**: "I needed to grieve on my own, Dad, I had to get away."

**Lorie**: "Are you back?"

**Bella**: turned to her mother, "Yea mom I'm back."

Flynn couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes, and he knew she was hiding something big from them.

-New scene-

Chris took a drink from his beer bottle he couldn't believe that she was crazy enough to get him to come out here at this time in the morning. Linn sat next to him drinking from her bottle. Both were sitting on Victor's cough right now. Sam had on a pair of aviator sunglasses on like highway patrolman wore and Victor wore a hat with a hook on the bill.

**Linn**: Looked down at her cards, "I'll raise you boys ten!"

**Victor**: Smiled and threw in his part of the pot, "Lyn if only your mother was here."

**Sam**: Threw something into the pile, "She'd teach you how to play with style."

**Linn**: "Like she knows how to play poker."

**Victor**: "Who do you think help me teach Sam? You're father."

Both men laughed. Frank was a bad poker player and that was saying something, being an assassin he should have been a top player but he wasn't, but Lyn on the other hand just knew how to play poker.

**Chris**: Took another gulp from his drink, he looked down at his two aces, his sea green eyes looked at the cards on the table, two aces two kings. This had to be his round, "Alright, Charlotte, I see your ten and raise you thirty." He dropped the crash onto the pot.

**Victor**: "I'm out."

**Sam**: "Me too," He reached for some chips, "Vic where's that other grandson of ours?"

**Victor**: "Henry Samuel said he was closing up for the day and on his way, boy's a tad bit late."

**Linn**: "You bluffing?"

**Chris**: "You in or out?"

**Linn**: She slammed her money next to his on the pot, "Oh Chrissie I'm in."

**Chris**: He fiddled with his cards, "Glad to hear it."

-New scene-

Henry Halliwell stretched for the wrench that was on the toolbox; he almost got it but was off by inches, he was under a car trying to fix up the engine. Lex was supposed to get there soon so he could finish the paint job, but dear old Lex wasn't there yet, though Hank didn't mind, he was still having fun with the motor of this bad puppy.

**Hank**: "Almost there." He moved his arm for a better reach when another hand grabbed the wrench and then handed it to him, "Thanks."

**Sophie**: "You're welcome H."

**Hank**: Banged his head on the car, "Ow." He rolled out of the car and came face to face with his ex girlfriend, man he couldn't catch a break, "Why are you here?"

**Sophie**: Touched his forehead, which was bleeding a little, "Why can't I come see my H?"

**Hank**: He pushed her hands away from his head, fuck this woman was going to be the end of him, "First of all I'm not your H, my name is Henry to you." He stood up she followed suit and looked up into his brown eyes, "And second, I've told you everything that has needed to be said."

**Sophie**: "That may be true, but, H—," Saw the look in his eyes, "Henry, but I just wanted to tell you one last thing before I left."

**Hank**: Sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "And that is?"

**Sophie**: "We were good together me and you." He went to talk but she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips, "But you just threw it away, sending in your older cousin and his girlfriend, shit Henry I thought you were more than a boy." Hank shook his head he should have known those two would get involved. "But I can ignore all that because we—,"

**Hank**: Trying to throw her out of his shop, "See you never, and don't let the door hit you in the ass."

**Sophie**: Stops from leaving, "Henry, we have a son." He stops pushing her. "That's right Hank, you're a father."

Hank's eyes were wide in shock.

_-x-x-x-_

_Things happen but we don't really know why, once more you tell those lies to me, why can't you just be straight up with honesty? (Honesty...)Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears I'm not feeling this situation._

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Drew Fuller as __**Chris Halliwell**_

_Wes Ramsey as __**Wyatt Halliwell**_

_Olivia Wilde as __**Mel Halliwell**_

_Channing Tatum as __**Hank Halliwell**_

_Eliza Dushku as __**Parker Halliwell**_

_Erica Durance as __**Nix Halliwell**_

_Chris Evans as __**Pacey Halliwell**_

_Jared Padalecki as __**Damian Tiernan**_

_Tom Welling as __**Lex Nicoli**_

_With:_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as __**Hazel Nicoli**_

_Anne Hathaway as__** Linn Hunter**_

_Bethany Joy Galeotti as __**Emily Maker**_

_Autumn Reeser as__** Bella Maker**_

_Ali Larter as __**Bianca Hunter**_

_Megan Fox as __**Silver Halliwell**_

_Sophia Bush as __**Emma Halliwell**_

_Joshua Jackson as __**Ryan Halliwell**_

_Omari Hardwick as __**DJ Morris**_

_Guest starring:_

_Holly Marie Combs as __**Piper Halliwell**_

_Alyssa Milano as __**Phoebe Halliwell**_

_Rose McGowan as __**Paige Halliwell**_

_Shannen Doherty as __**Prue Halliwell**_

_Brian Krause as __**Leo Wyatt**_

_Victor Webster as __**Coop Valentín**_

_Ivan Sergei as __**Henry Mitchell**_

_T.W. King as__** Andy Trudeau**_

_Laura Harris as __**Eva Nicoli**_

_Balthazar Getty as __**Derek Tiernan**_

_Kaley Cuoco as__** Billie Jenkins-Anderson**_

_And_

_Jason Hutcherson as __**JJ Jenkins**_

_Alex Pettyfer as __**Frankie Hunter**_

_James Lafferty as __**David Jenkins**_

_Michael Shanks as __**Frank Hunter**_

_Angie Harmon as __**Lyn Hunter**_

_Introducing_

_Allison Scagliotti as __**Julie Maker**_

_Rachelle Lefevre as __**Lorie Maker**_

_Daneel Harris__ as__** Astrid **__**Tiernan**__**-Halliwell**_

_Emile Hirsch as____**Franco Hunter-Halliwell**_

_Ellen Page as __**Alexis **__**Tiernan**__**-Halliwell**_

_Emily Browning_ as **Julie Liz Maker-Halliwell**

_**Ext. San Francisco. Various shots of the city the last one stops to the manor's backyard. Underlined by the song: 'It ain't easy,' by Jason Aldean.**_

Piper sprayed Parker with the water hose before spraying Pacey. Lex shook his head he couldn't believe that his Aunt Piper was really doing this to them. Frankie shook as the cold water was turned on him next, J.J. looked around gulped as he saw where the hose was headed next, and that was to him.

**Eva**: Walked into the backyard with Billie Lyn and the other sisters, "Okay Piper, why did you call us here?"

**Lyn**: Stopped short as she saw Piper splash her son with the hoes, "Piper why are you spraying my son with the water hose?"

**Billie**: Sent David and JJ both glares, "What did they do now?"

**Phoebe**: Looked at Parker, "Better question is, what did Paige get them into now?"

**Parker**: Wiping her face to get the water out of her eyes, "Mom, it wasn't my fault."

**David**: "I have to agree with Parker, and it's not because I'm scared of her,"

**Frankie**: "He's right Aunt Phoebe it was clearly the moron named DEREK!"

**Lex**: Sending him a glare, "Oh my fault? No way in hell was it my fault!" He went to raise his hand.

**Pacey**: Eyes went wide, "NO!" He waved his hand and the water splashed Lex, "Have you lost your fucking mind!"

**Hazel**: "Seriously Derek, I wanna live."

**Lex**: "DARA don't call me DEREK!"

**Nix**: "Your son thought it was a good idea to get a new power while we were training."

**Mel**: Was slightly laughing from where she was standing beside Piper, "You guys need to lay off the working out. I mean, we killed Roderick and I'm back home and safe, still in a little pain, but otherwise great. So there is no reason as to why you should be training."

**Parker**: Twisting her shirt so she could ring the water out, "People that get themselves captured don't get to laugh when morons named Lex get new powers."

**Mel**: "True, but I can still laugh when my morons of cousins have to take showers outside of the manor."

**Parker**: "You're not funny."

**Mel**: Smiling smugly, "But I'm dry!"

**Pacey**: "That's because your mom is crazy,"

**Lex**: "Aunt Piper isn't crazy,"

**The kids**: "SHUT UP DEREK!"

**Lex**: "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

**Eva**: "Okay what new power does my son have now?"

**Hazel**: "Empathy,"

**JJ**: Smug smile on his young face, "And he sucks at controlling it!"

**Lex**: "Hey I don't see you doing any better!"

**JJ**: "Because of my control of my Empathy I can control all of my powers better, example fire," Did this weird motion with his hands and fire came out of them, he then made the fire turn into a man who he started to control and make him dance, he then formed a woman and they both started to dance together, "Eat your heart out!" He blows the fire out.

**Frank**: High fives him, "That's my Jay,"

**JJ**: Socking him in the shoulder, "Don't call me Jay Frank,"

-New scene-

Wyatt threw away Peirce's diaper before going back to Bianca but stopped because he saw his son's bedroom door opened. He entered the room and looked around the room. He almost tripped over a toy truck that was on the ground, he picked it up and smiled as he came face to face with Wuvey the bear, he picked up the old bear.

**Wyatt**: "I was wondering where you were."

_**Luke**__: "Daddy?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: ran into the dark room, he turned on the light and looked over at his only son, "LC what are you doing awake?"_

_**Luke**__: "Daddy bad dweam."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Yawned and then sat next to his son, "Tell daddy about your dweam."_

_**Luke**__: "Mommy was crying and you were dressed in amwy clothes. She called you to come back but you didn't."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: turned to his son, "Hey bud don't worry about that, Daddy isn't going anywhere least of all the army. Not my style."_

_**Luke**__: "You no go?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "No, me no go." He smiled at Luke, "Besides Luke have you met your Grandma? She'd kill me dead if I did something stupid like that."_

_**Luke**__: "So no go?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Pulled Luke into his arms, "No, and trust me, there isn't anywhere but here that I would want to be." He pushed his son back on the bed, "Now Bud its night-night time, so sleep." He saw his son's face he didn't want to sleep alone, so Wyatt pulled Wuvey from the floor and put him next to his son, "Wuvey's got your back if anything okay bud?"_

_**Luke**__: Laid back to bed, "Okay daddy."_

**Wyatt**: Sighed as he watched his younger-self leave the room, a week later Luke died and two weeks later he joined the army, god life was cruel.

**Bianca**: Fixed Peirce's onesie, "There you go, Peirce, all dressed up for the show." Peirce laughs and played with her finger, "You know I had a kid like you, once." He looked off to the side, "Except his hair was blonde and trust me the kid had bluer eyes than his daddy, but don't tell Wyatt I said that." She fiddled with Peirce a little, "Yea Noah that's right, me and Wyatt were a thing, hell I married the goofball." She smiled and remembered something she turned to the door.

_Wyatt walked into the room standing behind Bianca he was holding his hands over her eyes._

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Matt you know how much I hate surprises."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: he chuckled, "You'll love this one trust me."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: Sighed, "Mr. Halliwell I trust you with my life."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Glad you finally admit it Mrs. Halliwell!" She laughs, "So you know how you keep telling me that because you're expecting that we can't still live at home?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Yes."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Well you got me thinking,"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "If I were as mean as Chris I would have just made a joke of it Wy."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "And I love you more for not making a dig at me for saying that."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Well Mr. get to it, explain why you have your hands over my eyes."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Well like I said you got me thinking, so I did something crazy," He lifted his hands from her eyes, "I found us our very own place."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: Opened her blue eyes and looked around to see the apartment around her, it was bare but she could fix that, she saw the kitchen was small but neither of them liked to cook, she saw the living room around her and she loved it, "I don't know what to say."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Pulled her, "It gets better." He showed her a small room next to another bigger one, "I've always been a stupid man, but when it came to you I always knew you'd be my wife. The woman I'd want to share my whole life with." He looked around to the room that they were now in, "What do you think of this for the baby's room?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "I'm thinking he's going to love it."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Turned to look over at her now shocked, "He?"_

_**Young Bianca**__: "Yea he."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Smiled hugely, he bent to Bianca's stomach, "Hey there little guy, this is your daddy speaking, you're going to have a kickass room trust me you will."_

**Bianca**: sighed and shook her, Wyatt hadn't lied he had given their son then best room anyone could have asked for, as well being the best father anyone would have wanted. "Yea Noah, we were great together."

-New scene-

Mel walked into her room and stopped when she saw a shaggy brown haired man dressed in Elder clothes. The elder turned back to her and she noticed that his blue eyes looked oddly familiar.

**Jack**: Smiles at the young Halliwell, "Hello Melinda," He stopped, "Or would you rather I call you Mel?"

**Mel**: "Do I know you?"

**Jack**: He looked around the room and turned to the picture of Mel and Vincent, "You couldn't remember me, hell my oldest son doesn't remember me, he just knows I'm his father, well his biological one anyway," She looked back at him confused, "My younger son has no idea I am even his father." He turned back to her, "I think it's better that way, easier too." Sending her a very familiar smile, "My name is Jackson Jonathan Bishop. And I happen to be Max's biological father. I passed away with my wife in a car accident that's how I became an Elder."

**Mel**: "So you're the Uncle Jack that Jay was named after."

**Jack**: "Jay, sounds better than just two letters, but oddly the boy doesn't like Jay." Shaking his head, "All of that is true but I'm not here to discuss me, I'm here to discuss you."

**Mel**: "Me? Why would you possibility want to talk to me about well me?"

**Jack**: Saw the fear in her eyes, "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. We Elders feel that because of everything that has occurred in these past few months, you being sent back home to your family in a horrific way and you losing your white lighter/best friend." His eyes shine in a manner that showed something that looked like emotion. "We feel that we owe you something because of all the hoops that you have been forced to jump through."

**Mel**: "Trust me you don't owe me anything, I'm fine."

**Jack**: He slowly got a little closer to her, "Trust me, Mel you'll want this gift."

He orbed out and she looked up at the sky confused as hell.

-New scene-

Henry Mitchell had never had anything huge to deal with, when he found Paige at one of the homes of his paroles, he had never imaged that she'd open his heart, mind and soul to anything like magic, hell he had forgotten that magic was real. Now here he was, a witchlighter just like her, he had a great son, a daughter who could often be like his oldest sister in-law, and a pain in the ass of a youngest daughter who was a lot like him than she'd like to admit, hell now he even had a baby boy. Things were looking up for his family. That's why he was here in his office right now because nothing was going wrong in his life he felt compelled to make sure that everything was going on track with his parolees.

**Hank**: Orbed into the room, causing his father to look up from his file, "Dad are you busy?"

**Henry**: Saw the pain look in his oldest son's eyes and heard the wounded sound that was in his voice, "What's wrong Hank?"

**Hank**: "Dad," He sat down, "Sophie told me something today, and I don't know how I should handle this. It's big dad and it could ruin my relationship with Emily and I don't want that, but I have to do that right thing too."

**Henry**: Got up, and walked over to his son, "Slow down Hank, tell me what Sophie told you, then we'll see what our options are okay bud?"

**Hank**: "Okay." He looked down to his hands, Henry knew that was a nervous habit Hank had gotten from his mother. "She told me that she has a son, he's two years old, I did the math and he has to be mine."

**Henry**: Sighed, took in a bit of air, "Did you know?"

**Hank**: "God no dad! If I had known I'd have been there for him, dad, you raised me right you have to know that."

**Henry**: "I know I just had to ask." He nods his head, "Okay now that that crazy ass question has been answered, here's another, are you sure it's yours?"

**Hank**: "The math."

**Henry**: "HENRY JR! That's not what I meant." He calmed his voice, and looked into his boy's brown eyes, his wife's brown eyes, "Hank, have you seen him, does he look like you? Because trust me, every Mitchell male always looks like his daddy. You look like my younger brother, so trust me when I ask does he look like you."

**Hank**: He pulled out a picture, "Kinda?" He showed it to his father, the boy had brown hair and deep blue eyes, but he hardly looked like Hank, "What do you think?"

**Henry**: Handing back the picture to his son, "Hank, this kid isn't yours."

**Hank**: "You don't know that dad."

**Henry**: "Ask for a DNA test, he won't be yours."

**Hank**: "I did she said okay," He looked worried, "If she was lying she wouldn't have agreed."

**Henry**: "Don't worry, if he's yours then you'll make it up to the kid, be the best father he could ever have but, if he's not yours you can finally put Sophie behind you and move on with Emily."

**Hank**: "Shouldn't I still help her out? Find his father too?"

**Henry**: sighed his son was too good of a man sometimes, "Yea, Hank I guess you can do that too."

-New scene-

Bella fixed her hair and sighed when she saw her father looking at her with a gleam in his eyes that she knew well, that look many times was in her eyes.

**Bella**: "Dad?"

**Flynn**: Sighs, "I never thought, I'd see you again. I always thought that I lost you, I lost Julie to a demon and then I lost you too."

**Bella**: "I had to go Dad."

**Flynn**: "Why?"

**Bella**: "I was hunting the demon, I had him cornered,"

**Flynn**: "Did you get him?"

**Bella**: "Yea, dad I killed him."

**Flynn**: "Then why did you stay in New York?"

**Bella**: "There was too much pain here and nothing to come back to," She shrugged, "Besides, I didn't want mom to know what I had done."

**Flynn**: sat down on the bed next to her, "You know, Emily was the one that was worse than your mother. Your mother cried and cried and then she was able to heal, not move on but heal. Your older sister, she never could stop crying, could never stop feeling as if she failed you both."

**Bella**: Shook her head, "But Emily didn't, she was the only one that followed Parker's rules and because of that she didn't get our baby sister killed."

**Flynn**: "And neither did you. Come on kid you know your sister, she was a pain in the ass. You know that."

**Bella**: "But I should have stopped her from doing something so stupid."

**Flynn**: "She was going to die then it didn't matter if you tried to stopped her, she was already gone."

**Bella**: "But still it's my fault she's gone, it's my fault she's not here right now."

**Flynn**: Pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder, he looked up at his wife who looked back at him with worry, he nodded his head and she knew what that meant: time to help their middle child heal and the only way that could work would be to do something the Elders had only let them do limitedly.

-New scene-

**Linn**: laid her cards face down on the table, "Come on Perry show yours first."

**Chris**: "Nah, ladies first. I would hate for my mother to think I wasn't using my manners."

**Linn**: "Why do you think I told you to go first?'

**Chris**: "Funny."

**Victor**: "One of you just show your hand already!"

**Linn**: sighed and put down her cards face up, "Full house."

**Chris**: turned to look down to her cards, "Wait a minute that can't be I have a full house." Showing them his cards.

**Both**: "What the hell!"

**Victor**: "Oops."

**Sam**: Turned to his friend, "You did it again didn't you?"

**Victor**: A smug smile, "Accident Sammy, a real one too."

**Sam**: "Yea, right." He rolled his eyes and then turned to the two in front of him, "It's a magical deck."

**Chris**: "Who won?"

**Linn**: "Yea!"

**Victor**: "Well it's not that type of deck."

**Linn**: "What kind of deck is it?"

**Sam**: "It's a soul mate deck, when you play with your soul mate you end up with well the same cards." Linn and Chris turned to each other. He saw they didn't believe him, "Ask Victor."

**Chris**: so he did, "Grandpa?"

**Victor**: "Sammy didn't lie, it's a soul mate deck and you two had the same cards."

**Linn**: Misreading the look in Chris's sea green eyes, "This must be a mistake."

**Chris**: Thinking she really felt that way, "Yea, a big mistake."

**Victor**: "Oh I think it's dead on."

**Sam**: "Bull's eye."

**Chris**: "Yea whatever you say grandpas."

-New scene-

**Emily**: was fixing something up in her room, she turned when she saw Hank's orbs fill the room. "Hey!" She jumped onto him and planted a huge kiss on his lips, "How's it going stranger?"

**Hank**: Looked down at her, and he didn't know how he was going to explain everything to her. "Emily we need to talk."

**Emily**: Fear filling her face, "Is everyone okay?"

**Hank**: "Yea." He ran his hand through his hair, "It's about Sophie,"

**Emily**: Now her face was stone like, "What about her?"

**Hank**: "She has a two year old son."

**Emily**: "So?"

**Hank**: "Me and her were together two years ago."

**Emily**: Her face fell, "You have a son?"

**Hank**: "I don't know, I'm going to get the DNA test today to make sure," He sat down on her bed, "I get it if you're mad at me."

**Emily**: Walked over to him and sat next to him, "Hey, Henry, I'm not mad at you, I know you, if you knew about him you'd have been there for the boy." She shook her head, "He might not even be yours."

**Hank**: He looked down at his hands, "It's a big might."

**Emily**: "Hank," He looked over to her, "I want you to know, if he's yours, then I'll understand if you want to get back with Sophie."

**Hank**: Took her hands into his, "No! I came here to tell you this, so you know, I don't want to push you away, for the first time in a long time, I'm happy, and that's because of you, I will fight hell and heaven to make sure things stay the way we like them."

**Emily**: Hugged Hank, "God what did I do to get such a wonderful man?"

**Hank**: "Nothing, because I got the wonderful woman. I mean I just came and told you I might be a father to my ex's son, and here you stand telling me you'll stay with me no matter what."

**Emily**: Pulled him closer to her by his shirt, "I know what it's like to not have you in my life and Hank, I will fight ex's, demons, and any other tramp that tries to steal you from me."

**Hank**: Laughs, "I love it when you're jealous it makes you so fucking sexy!"

She laughs and they started to kiss.

-New scene-

**Wyatt**: walked back over to Bianca who was still holding Peirce, "I hope he wasn't bad while I was gone."

**Bianca**: Turned to Wyatt, "No, he's just been making baby noises, nothing out of the norm for a baby his age."

**Wyatt**: Walked over to them, "You know I'm fighting with myself to stop almost calling him."

**Bianca**: "Luke?"

**Wyatt**: Nods his head, "You always looked pretty when you held our boy." He played with Peirce's hair, "You may think that you look sexy in your demon hunting clothes, but you in normal clothes is way more sexy."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt." He looked into her eyes, "You look better with short hair."

**Wyatt**: Shook his head, "You always loved my long hair."

**Bianca**: Put down Peirce, "I lied."

**Wyatt**: Sat down on the sofa, "That's just mean!"

_**Younger Wyatt**__: was studying for a test. Younger Bianca let down her hair and sat down next to him. "How was work?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Surprise, surprise, two of my tricky students thought it'd be funny to start a spell fight. They managed to turn each other into toads."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Laughs, "Gees, that's all?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "I know right, I think I expected a lot more out of them,"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "If you're going to start a spell fight,"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: Running her hand through her hair, "Then at least get it right." She looked down to the open book in his lap, "What about you? How was school?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Big test. But other wise a bore." He turned to her, "How about you and me go out for the night just like we used to?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Wy I would love it, but I'm really beat."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "We don't have to go out, I've got a better idea."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "I'm a little scared to ask."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "If you give me five seconds I can get things done," Stood up, "Trust me."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: Watching him leave the room, "Your daddy is crazy but I love him. Huh does that make mommy crazy too?" She held her stomach with a warm smile on her face, "I'll take that as a hell yea." She heard a loud noise coming from the room Wyatt was in, "Wyatt?" He didn't answer, so she got up to her feet and walked over to the doorway, her eyes wide, the whole room was fixed up and Wyatt was dressed in a nice suit, a banner said happy anniversary. "What's this? Our anniversary isn't until June."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "I know, but it is our six month anniversary of living on our own." He smiled and took her hand and showed her to her chair, "For you my lady."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "I love you, you goofball."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Kissed her cheek, "I know, but it gets better." He showed her the food and her eyes were filled with happiness, "Your favorite."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Awe, ice cream!"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: "Yup."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: ate some of the ice cream, "Ooooh."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Face filled with worry, "What?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Come here," He rushed over to her, and she put his hand on her stomach, "Feel that?"_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: His eyes wide in shock, "Is that him?"_

_**Younger Bianca**__: "Yea, that's him kicking."_

_**Younger Wyatt**__: Bend down to her stomach, "Hey little guy, it's me, your dada, can't wait to meet you bud."_

_**Younger Bianca**__: smiled at him, "I bet he can't wait to meet you either."_

**Bianca**: sat next to Wyatt and both reached for the remote. "Wyatt it's my house, my TV."

**Wyatt**: "I bought that TV!"

**Bianca**: "My house."

**Wyatt**: Smiled a sneaky smile, "Ana," He got close to her, "Give me the remote, you know you're just going to be flipping so we might as well let me put it on something we'll both love."

**Bianca**: Got closer to him, "Try your flirting with someone who will be fazed."

**Wyatt**: "I am."

Their faces didn't pull apart.

-New scene-

Hank was standing in front of a doctor; he had just gotten blood drawn, while Sophie stood next to a young child who was looking over to Hank with big eyes. Hank felt like shit because he had just made the kid get blood taken from him. He remembered when he was a kid he used to hate needles not as bad as Parker and his Aunt Phoebe but they weren't his friends that's for sure.

**Doctor**: "The test results will be in, in a couple hours."

**Hank**: "Thanks."

Doctor nods his head and walked away. Hank looked up to the sky and sighed. He didn't know if it was right to pray that this healthy boy wouldn't be his, but he was doing it, but in the case that the boy would be his, he'd do right by him, he'd raise the boy and he'd show him how Mitchell men were, they were calm gentle souls and they protected family as if it was their destiny.

**Hank**: Muttered, "A couple hours."

-New scene-

Lex was sitting in the corner of the basement, his head was killing him, and he was feeling a lot of different emotions. Hazel walked down the stairs and to her brother.

**Hazel**: He looked up to her, "Hey how are you?"

**Lex**: "Upset, can't even cover it." Shaking his head, he turned to look up at his baby sister, anger in his blue eyes, "Empathy! You can see the future and Damian can fucking mind control people and all I get as a new fucking power is fucking EMPATHY! What kinda of fucked up world do we live in!"

**Hazel**: Look over at her twin brother, "That's a lot of F-words,"

**Lex**: "Don't you get it! This isn't fair."

**Hazel**: Nods her head, "Lex, you're the most normal one out of us all. You're practically mortal."

**Lex**: "Great so I'm powerless like Dad."

**Hazel**: "Derek,"

**Lex**: Walks away, "I need a drink."

**Hazel**: "Wait! Listen to me." Runs after him, "You're forgetting something, Derek, it's the fact that, all you've ever wanted in life was to know what Nix is feeling and now you can." She touched his chin, "Look, I know sometimes you think you're inferior because Damian and me have stronger powers, but you're not. I said you're normal, I said you're like a mortal I didn't say you were powerless. You my brother are anything but that."

**Lex**: "I forget sometimes, you know."

**Hazel**: "I know that's why I'll always be here to remind you."

She kissed him on the cheek.

-New scene-

Emily and Bella were sitting in their living room, their parents had called them into it, they were going to ask them something important.

**Bella**: "Don't suppose you'd know what this is all about?"

**Emily**: Looked up from looking at her phone, "No."

**Bella**: "He hasn't called yet?"

**Emily**: "No, but he might still be at the hospital."

**Bella**: "Wow imagine, Hank a baby-daddy." She saw the look in her sister's eyes, "Don't worry, it's not his."

**Emily**: "You don't know that."

**Bella**: "Emmy, the first kid he's going to have is going to be with you, trust me on that."

Emily sighed and wasn't able to say anything else because her father walked into the room with her mother, both looked as if they had been battling it out with someone.

**Flynn**: "Good both of you are here."

**Bella**: "What's this about guys?'

**Girl's Voice**: "This is about me, Ara."

Both sister's looked shock and turned to look behind them and found Julie Maker standing behind them, her red hair cut short she was dressed in a stomach cut sweater with a green shirt under it, her jeans ripped at the knees her old torn up chucks on her feet.

**Emily**: "Julie?"

**Julie**: turned to her oldest sister, "Yes Aine," Calling her oldest sister by her first name, "But don't worry, I'm just here for a little while."

**Bella**: Turned to her parents, "Why?"

**Flynn**: "Honey, you need this."

**Bella**: "I don't know what you mean."

**Lorie**: "We're talking about the fact that you're having nightmares, about losing your sister." She crossed her arms over her chest, "That's right, Arabella, I can still walk in your dreams."

**Bella**: "They're not as bad as you think."

**Emily**: "They're worse than before you left?"

**Flynn**: "Yes they are."

**Julie**: "If I can maybe cut in, um, would it be okay if, I and my older sisters, had a talk, maybe even a walk."

**Flynn**: ""Yes the elders just don't want you walking into any of your old places."

**Jules**: She put her hands on her sisters' shoulders, "Gottcha daddy, we won't go anywhere that someone would notice me being out of the ground."

**Lorie**: turned to her youngest, "Faye be safe."

**Julie**: Shook her head ay hearing her first name, "Yes mom."

They teleported out, and Lorie looked down at her husband.

-New scene-

Parker was standing by the book. She was looking up powers, trying to get a better idea about what type of side effects that they could have. Something about Lex's empathy felt off to her, it wasn't just the sole fact that he indeed had it, but rather that because he was a gypsy his empathy should have been different.

_**Voice**__: "Didn't answer my question, Wyatt, how?"_

Parker looked up from the book and groaned, she really didn't have time for this. But there was she was having another flashback of Valentine.

A really young Wyatt stood tall; his hands in his pockets something he would do when he didn't know what to say. The man next to him had dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes she instantly knew that he was Riley. Chris and Hank stood to the side. Chris's eyes looked worn out and he in fact looked older than his and Wyatt's age put together. Hank was fourteen Parker knew this because of his shaved head, it was around the time of his trying to get into the military, not that was happening ever because he was underage and other reasons.

_**Wyatt**__: "Riley,"_

_**Chris**__: Sighed seeing his older brother was left with nothing to say, "Coop," Calling the younger male by his first name, "Trust us you don't want to know, it's better that way. For you and your heart."_

_**Riley**__: Tears filled his eyes making them bright like his biological father's, "He killed her, didn't he? Ryan killed my H…" He couldn't even bring himself to say her name. "Oh god."_

_**Hank**__: Pulled Riley into a hug, "Coop, I'm sorry man."_

_**Riley**__: Pulled away, "No, Hazel can't be dead, he couldn't just kill my girl. My own brother, no." He shook his head wishing the pain would leave him._

**Wyatt**: _Took charge now, "Coop, I'm sorry but Ryan killed…" He turned away and fought the tears that threatened to leave his eyes, "She's gone Coop."_

_**Riley**__: Letting the anger fill him, "I'm going to kill him!"_

_**Hank**__: Trying to stop him, "Riley!" His cousin pulled away, "Coop don't do something stupid."_

_**Riley**__: Tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm not as strong as you guys, and I'm sure as hell not as good as you. You're all whitelighters, and me." He turned away, "I'm the next source. She was the only thing that kept me solid, the only thing that made me remember what good was like. And now she's gone, and now I can't remember and don't care to think about good, I just want revenge!" He walked away, "Tell them I'm sorry, but I can't come back."_

_He shimmered out._

_**Hank**__: "We have to go after him, we can't lose Riley to Ryan."_

_They nodded and orbed out after their cousin._

_Valentine was sitting on the roof of the manor. She looked down as she knew Riley wasn't coming back. Either he'd kill Ryan and become the next source, or be killed by Ryan. Or worse Ryan would torture him until he lost his mind and joined him. But one thing was for sure he wasn't coming back._

Parker was brought out of Valentine's flashback by Pacey's voice.

**Pacey**: "Parker did you hear my question?"

**Parker**: turned to her cousin, "What's up?"

**Pacey**: Shook his head, "What are you looking for?"

**Parker**: "Checking Lex's powers."

**Pacey**: "Him having empathy throwing you off?"

**Parker**: "Not that, his empathy being like ours," Saw the confusion; "Regardless of all the demons he hunts he's a gypsy not a witch, his powers work differently than ours. I mean look at his tk. His is like a power surge it destroys everything in its path, but ours."

**Pacey**: "Just throws things?"

**Parker**: "Exactly his powers are different."

**Pacey**: "What are you thinking?"

**Parker**: "That fire wasn't Jays."

**Pacey**: "It was too red and way too hot."

**Parker**: "Exactly, and that ice."

**Pacey**: "Wasn't yours?"

**Parker**: "Mines not foamy."

**Pacey**: "Yea I was wondering why none of us were rock solid frozen."

**Parker**: "What if Lex's empathy is different than ours, what if depending on what emotions he channels he can form elements?"

-New scene-

Nix was sitting in her room; she tapped her hand on her desk trying to calm her emotions. Hank after talking with Emily had orbed in and told her everything. They were just that close. She didn't know what to think, but a lot of her prayed that the kid wouldn't be his, not because the kid was related to Sophie but rather Hank was meant to be with Emily and knowing who her brother was, he'd do the right thing, but the only problem with that was he'd push Emily in the processes. She sighed and looked at her desk, something caught her eye and she couldn't help the smile that formed.

**Nix**: "God we'd make good looking kids." She held the picture of Lex and her sleeping in Lex's room up to her face. She remembered this time perfectly, it was around the time when Lex had went and dislocated his shoulder in a football game, and it hadn't been pretty. Before the surgery and afterward, seeing as before he had the surgery his arm looked like crap after it his mother yelled at him like crazy. He was lucky Eva didn't take him out of football altogether. Which she was about to do, but Derek had intervened. "Parker dear cousin you are a nut." Parker of all people had been the photographer of this picture; it was during her photographer stage. It had gotten a lot better since then, at least now you weren't shocked when you saw your picture somewhere, back then she'd never give you any warning what so ever.

**Lex**: Reclined on Nix's doorframe, he said nothing and made no movement to show his presence, he wanted to watch her. The woman he loved. Some of him was too scared to tell her he was there because then he'd want to get closer to her, and when he'd do that he'd be able to feel everything and anything she felt, and some of him worried that maybe she wouldn't love him as much as he thought she did. "'Til the end?" He asked gaining some sort of confidence from nowhere, "Of the world?" She looked up to him, "Me and you, 'til the end?"

**Nix**: Smiles, "Always."

**Lex**: "We have something in common now."

**Nix**: "Empathy."

**Lex**: "Yea,"

**Nix**: Could see the fear in his blue eyes, "Come here."

**Lex**: "Wait, I want do get used to being able to feel your emotions," He closed his eyes, "I want to remember this second," He opened his eyes and saw hers looking back at him with lots of care, "Forever." He took his steps over to her.

**Nix**: Moved her chair over a bit as he sat on her desk, "Well?"

**Lex**: Looked confused, "I'm not getting anything." He suddenly was feeling a bit insecure; maybe she didn't want him to feel her emotions on purpose.

**Nix**: Shook her head at his emotions, "It's not that, but I want to do baby steps, I don't want to overwhelm you, empathy can be fantastic until you're pushed into a corner in the basement screaming for everyone to shut up," Shaking her head, she had gone through that, in fact everyone that had empathy did, well everyone but Silver she took it in like the god she was.

**Lex**: took her hand in his, "I'm ready for that, trust me!"

**Nix**: Sighed and nods her head, "Do you feel it? My emotions, they'll wash over you and you'll be thrown to only feel what I feel."

**Lex**: At first felt nothing, but then slowly, he felt some sort of change first it started gradually then, it washed over him like a tidal wave, he smiled, "God." Her emotions, her love for him, he felt twice the amount he felt for her, she loved him and there was nothing that could ever change that, "Wow." She went to say something but he cut her off by kissing her, this kiss felt ten times better than every kiss they ever had, because they were a hundred percent connected, he felt her and she felt him.

A kinetic energy spun around the room, around them, things around them blew up, the window shattered in a million pieces. Nix grabbed Lex making the kiss intensify, and causing more things to break around them, but they seemed clueless to this.

**Girl's Voice**: "EW!"

Both pulled part and found a girl with dark red hair and deep blue eyes looking back at them. But before they could get a word out, they're mothers rushed into the room.

**Paige**: "What the hell just happened?"

**Eva**: "Are you guys alright?"

**Piper**: "What demon was it?"

**Lex**: "Uhm."

The girl turned to look back at him, then to their mothers and aunts.

**Phoebe**: "Who is she?"

**Prue**: "Now that is a good question."

**Nix**: "And we have no idea."

**Girl**: "Astrid Emma Tiernan-Halliwell,"

**Eva**: "Tiernan? Which of mine do you belong to?"

**Astrid**: "Grandma I belong to Derek and Phoebe."

**Paige**: Shook her head, "If that right there isn't incentive for you two together then I have no idea what is!"

Piper gulped as she saw both Lex and Nix's faces.

-New scene-

Hank was nervously pacing around the office.

**Man's Voice**: "Expecting father?"

**Hank**: "Don't know?" He turned and found Jack standing next to him, "Uncle Jack?"

**Jack**: Laughs, "Has to be tough, Hank, to have a crap filled hand with love yet to have finally found love with your soul mate yet have the inability to ever be happy without being shot in the heart by Sophie again."

**Hank**: "I'm not going back to that, Uncle Jack." Sighed and turned to the older male, "Can I ask you something?" He was doing something that he never did, the older man nodded his head, "Say your ex tells you're her boy's father."

**Jack**: "And you're trying to get away from her?"

**Hank**: "No, say you're not the father," Jack nods his head, "Would you help her find the real one?"

**Jack**: Smiled to Hank, "See that's what makes a real man, despite the fact this woman has ruined your life millions of times you'd do something so kind like help her find the father of her son."

**Hank**: "That or stupid."

**Jack**: "What does your heart tell you to do?"

**Hank**: "Do everything in my power to help that little boy, and that means help him have a father."

**Jack**: "If this is your son, Hank, he's going to have the best father he could ever ask for." He turned, "Well look at that Samuel, it's time to learn your destiny."

**Hank**: Gulped and found the doctor looking for him, in his hand was the test result. "Here goes nothing."

To be continued…

Hope you liked it!


	38. Chapter 2: Disappearing

**Chapter 2**

**Wyatt**: reached for the remote again but Bianca kept moving out of his reach, "Come on, Ana, give it to me!"

**Bianca**: "Make me Matty."

**Wyatt**: started to tickle her trying with all his might to get the remote, "Almost there."

Bianca laughed and their breathing sped up, he looked into her blue eyes and she into his, their emotions overwhelmed them and they started to kiss, it held lots of passion, each finally letting their emotions control them for the better.

**Guy's Voice**: "Wow, it's not everyday you walk in on your folks." They pulled apart and turned to look across the room, he smiled, "Well then again, remembering who my folks are, it is." He shook his medium cut blonde hair his brown eyes sparkled; he looked a lot like Frank and Leo.

**Wyatt**: Got off of her and stood up she did as well, "Who are you?"

**Guy**: Smiled a smile that told Bianca that he had to be related to Wyatt, it was just too much like his, "Victor Franco Halliwell,"

**Bianca**: "Franco?"

**Wyatt**: "Victor?"

**Franco**: "That's what I was named mom, can't really argue with you seeing as you and dad both agreed on it."

Wyatt and Bianca both turned to look at each other.

**Wyatt**: "Who are you?"

**Franco**: Sighed, "And they said this was going to be easy as eating pie." He rolled his eyes. Before anyone of them could get out a question Parker and Pacey orbed into the room, smiles, "Hey Uncle Andrew,"

**Pacey**: Turned to the kid, "You don't happen to know an Astrid do you?"

**Franco**: "Yea, she's my cousin."

**Parker**: Shook her head, "Another one."

**Bianca**: "Wait who's Astrid?"

**Franco**: "I told you my cousin."

**Wyatt**: "But who are you?"

**Parker**: turned to the kid who rolled his eyes, "Here come on let's go to the manor, ignore your dad he's a moron, trust me."

**Franco**: "Thanks ma'am."

**Parker**: Sighed, another one that had no clue who she was.

-New scene-

**Hazel**: was washing her car, which was an all black Bugatti Veyron with leather seats, hell she could out race Pacey on a good day. She cracked her neck as she reach for the rag to get the mud off of the hood. She heard a honk and turned to see a man driving by. "Can't a woman wash her car without being hassled?"

**Man's Voice**: "You look hot as ever."

**Hazel**: She turned and found a man staring at her. "Can I help you?"

**Man**: "Just checking out your ride." He touched the car, "It's a beauty."

**Hazel**: She wiped where is hand touched the hood, "Yea." She rolled her eyes and threw in the sponge in the bucket next to his shoes wetting them a little, god what she'd give for Lex to walk up and start yelling at this guy for looking at her the way he was.

**Girl's Voice**: "Hey, mom are you done washing dad's car?" The man did a double take. As did Hazel, she thought she was losing her mind because right now Alexis her daughter from the future was staring back at her, with such a Riley smile.

**Younger Girl**: With green eyes and long red hair, dressed in loose clothing, "Well, step mom. Gee, we know how you are about your age; don't look a day older than twenty and you're like forty, Mom." She turned to the older man, "Did you get dad a punching bag again? He really needs one."

Now Hazel didn't know who she was but the girl screamed Halliwell.

**Alex**:Nods, "Yea, you know dad, he loves to beat the crap out of sleeze-balls." She turned to him, "You'll do."

**Man**: "Uhm I have to go." He rushed off.

**Alex**: Laughed, "That was fun mom."

**Hazel**: Couldn't help the smile forming on her face, "You are bad Penny."

**Alex**: "Awe, and here I was worried you weren't going to know me."

**Hazel**: "Come here, let me look at you." Shook her head, "Yea, just like your father."

**Alex**: Had a big smile, "Is dad here?"

**Hazel**: "Not yet honey but he's going to hate that he missed you," She turned to the girl next to Alex, "And you are?"

**Girl**: "Julie, but you should just call me Liz its less confusing."

**Hazel**: "You're a Maker?"

**Liz**: Looked to Alex, she sent the younger girl a nod, "Yea, I'm a Halliwell too."

**Alex**: "Come on, we have to meet up with the others."

**Hazel**: "Others?"

**Liz**: "Our cousins."

Hazel shook her head as Alex smiled, she knew that smile well, it was the same smile Lex would often get when he was up to something bad.

-New scene-

Chris and Linn looked as both Wyatt and Bianca paced around the living room. Lex and Nix sat with their hands in their laps and Hazel smiled at Alex who was sitting next to Liz. Parker was scratching her head and Pacey was staring at Alex. Astrid was taping her hand on her lap and Franco was just sitting there.

**Piper**: "So you four get sent here from the future and have no clue as to why?"

**Franco**: "Pretty much Grandma."

**Lyn**: Shook her head, "That boy looks too much like Frank."

**Franco**: "Why's that a bad thing Grandma?"

**Bianca**: "And he acts like dad."

**Wyatt**: Turns to Franco, "When's your mother's birthday?"

**Franco**: "Uhm, next question,"

**Alex**: turned to Franco, "You don't know Aunt B's birthday?"

**Astrid**: "Ask him what year the army began, he can tell you that one."

**Liz**: "You aren't any better at remembering things Ash."

**Astrid**: "Why did Alex have to bring you? She could have brought LC."

**Franco**: "My brother? No way in hell was he allowed to leave anywhere but his room," Smugly he added, "See I'm the good one."

**Alex**: "No you just don't get caught, and what have I told you about talking about my brother in crime?"

**Franco**: "I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

**Leo**: "And just like Wyatt it is."

**Frank**: Laughs, "The men in this family scare me."

**Astrid**: "It's not like he's on the force," Looked at Alex who was looking away trying not to laugh because she knew just where this conversation was going, "He's got one blind eye."

**Franco**: "Thanks Ash, rat me out." He shook his head, "And I don't have a blind eye, I have vision problems."

**Astrid**: "Code for Blind eye!"

**Alex**: "Why on Earth did I get stuck with you? I should have gotten stuck with Nicky and Luke, those two I can stand, I can't stand you two for shit."

**Liz**: "Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

**Alex**: "You and me, means trouble, Julie you know that."

**Nix**: "Your name is Julie?"

**Liz**: "Yup, but I go by Liz."

**Hazel**: "Alexis why don't you guys start by telling us your full names and who you belong too?"

**Astrid**: "Emma Astrid Halliwell, Nix and Derek."

**Franco**: "Victor Franco Halliwell, Wyatt and Bianca."

**Liz**: "Julie Elizabeth Halliwell, I go by Liz, Hank and Emily."

**Alex**: "Alexis I can't tell you my middle name and I can't tell you my last name, Hazel and dad."

**Lex**: "Yea, who's your father?"

**Alex**: "You don't need to know right now. Uncley Lexi."

**Lex**: "I'm your favorite aren't I?"

**Franco**: "Teaching someone how to gamble does win you points."

**Bianca**: "And back to being like dad again."

**Parker**: Had to ask, something was bugging her, "Okay, just a quick question, do any of you know who I am?"

**Franco**: "No idea ma'am."

**Astrid**: "Sorry, I don't either."

**Alex**: Raised her hand, "Well I do Aunt Paige I know who you are." Parker turned to her, "You were killed when I was five, but I still remember you very well."

**Parker**: "Okay so killing Roderick didn't mean shit for my life?"

**Franco**: "Wait that's Daniel's mom?"

**Astrid**: "That's the Paige Halliwell?"

**Liz**: "Yea, the Paige Halliwell."

**Both**: Turned to look at Parker, "Wow!"

**Parker**: "And now I'm a little freaked out."

**Coop**: "Who's Daniel?"

**Alex**: "That's Aunt Parker's son."

**Parker**: "Son?"

**Liz**: "Danny's only three years younger than me and I'm twenty-two."

**Parker**: Looked too shock to answer.

And before anyone could ask anything, Hank orbed into the room with a huge grin on his face.

**Hank**: "I'm not a father!"

Before anyone could say anything to him Bella, Emily, and Julie teleported into the room.

**Julie**: "Hey guys."

**Mel**: "Yea, this family is nuts,"

They all nodded.

-New scene-

Parker stood outside of the manor, her light green eyes looking up at the sky. She didn't know what to think, in this new future she had a son, Daniel, he was named after Coop. But she was still dead. Her niece and nephew didn't know her, they just knew of her but not as Parker Halliwell, but rather Paige. It sounded to unloving, for her cousins to do something like that.

**Parker**: "So this is it huh? The only good thing that came from that monster's death." She looked down at her hands, "Wonderful." She sighed in misery she closed her eyes. She felt a warm soft hand squeeze hers, but she didn't open her eyes yet.

**Phoebe**: Seeing the pain on Parker's face, "What's on your mind, Parks?" Parker slowly opened her eyes, "I'm your mom, Parker, I'll protect you from everything, and I'll never judge you." Parker turned to her mother, Phoebe saw the helplessness in those green eyes, "Park?" if Phoebe didn't know any better she would have sworn that Parker's eyes where dark blue right now.

**Parker**: "They don't know me." She shook her head, "They only know of the great Paige Halliwell." In a lower voice, "Daniel's mother."

**Phoebe**: nods her head, "And you fear he doesn't know you?"

**Parker**: Tracing the rim of the stair banister, "It was different when there was no one but family to mourn you." Looking to the sky, "But a son." Shaking her head, "A son, I will never get to hear talk, or laugh, or see him run because let's face it the kid's got me in him, he's not walking anywhere."

**Phoebe**: "You'll meet him Parker."

**Parker**: Turning to her mother, "But will he meet me? Will he remember me, will he know me as more than just a witch as just Paige Halliwell or will he known me as a kind gentle woman? Or is he just cursed to only known me as Paige."

-New scene-

Hank was standing next to Nix and his mother. Nix was smiling hugely, Liz was watching from her seat next to Emily and Astrid who was looking at her nails. Emily was looking at the younger girl, confusion.

**Emily**: "I love your hair."

**Liz**: Beaming, her mother was always yelling at her because of her hair, she kept saying that she'd die if she didn't cut it, something about it getting in her eyes when she fought a demon, "Thanks, I'm a natural redhead."

**Emily**: "Me too!"

**Hank**: "Who are they?" Pointing to Liz and Astrid.

**Paige**: "We will get to Liz and Astrid in a second start explaining to me Henry Samuel Halliwell Mitchell Matthews! How on Earth you'd think that you were someone's father!"

**Hank**: Gulped she had went and called him by his full-full name, "Gee, mom did you have to pull out the Matthews too?"

**Paige**: "HENRY!"

**Nix**: "Mom it's like this, Sophie told Hank that he was the father of her son."

**Paige**: Turned to her son, "I'm not going to ask you if you knew, because I know you didn't."

**Hank**: "Glad you had more faith in my manhood than Dad, he asked."

**Paige**: "Your father is a dead man when he gets home, and not just because he asked but also because he knew and he didn't tell me." Shaking her head, "So what happened when Sophie learned you weren't her son's father?"

**Hank**: "She broke down, she really thought it was me." He looked down, "Look I know how this is going to sound." He scratched his head, "Well, I have to say it."

**Emily**: "Just say it Hank."

**Hank**: "I told her I'd help her find him, the father."

**Liz**: "If I may ask what's his name the kid?"

**Hank**: "Arik."

**Liz**: turned pink, "Oh."

**Astrid**: Looked up and laughed at her older cousin's pink face, Liz had even sunk down in her chair, "Man, I'm glad you came!"

**Liz**: "Don't get me started right now, Ash."

**Nix**: Turned to her niece, "Spill it!"

**Liz**: "Nothing to tell."

**Astrid**: Laughed even harder. Liz sent her a glare, "What there is a lot to tell, but you don't want me to so I won't."

**Liz**: "I have so many cousins, so fucking many but no you had to come you out of all of them you!"

**Astrid**: "Hey at least I didn't say you know Arik."

**Nix**: Turned to Liz's even more pink face, "How do you know Arik?"

**Astrid**: "It's a shame clear shame, you too were made for each other, despite old agedness."

**Liz**: "I'm starting to wonder if this wasn't Luke trying to teach us all a lesson in not murdering the moron!"

**Hank**: "Who are you?"

**Liz**: "Dad my name is Liz that's all I'm saying." She saw the look in Emily's eyes, "Well okay, I'll also say mom, but that's it, I'm not giving you anything else."

**Emily**: "I knew you were a Maker it's hard not to notice the red hair, all Makers have it."

**Liz**: "Yea, yea, I'll thank Grandma later mom."

**Astrid**: "And I have been called the bad tempered one."

**Nix**: turned to her brother, "And this is Astrid Halliwell."

**Astrid**: "Tiernan, mom you forgot Dad's name."

**Nix**: "Yea your father."

**Hank**: Laughs, "So I have a daughter and a niece nice."

**Liz**: "I'm your first born dad, a little bit more than just nice would be nice."

**Astrid**: "Watch out folks she's holding an annoying button and will explode in ten, nine…"

**Liz**: "ALEX!"

Seconds later Alex walked into the room.

**Alex**: "Go play with Franco Ash, before you make Liz kill you."

**Astrid**: "But I'm the one making jokes, she's telling people who their mothers are."

**Alex**: "Emma! Just go before I start describing in depth that one time I found you and Coop the third also known as Alan playing in the Underworld, and I will not hold anything back."

Paige looked up at the girl Coop the third, in order for there to be a third then Riley must have come back.

**Astrid**: "Hey it wasn't my idea, it was stupid Christopher-Vincent, Petey and Dawn's, but you like leaving those three out of it huh?"

**Alex**: "Get!" Astrid left the room. "Liz don't kill the tiny annoying one, sadly a lot of people like her,"

**Liz**: "I'm not going to kill her, Penny, I'm going to murder her!"

**Alex**: "There is no difference and I'd appreciate it if you don't go around calling me by Grams' name, Julie or I'm going to have to get nasty and talk to Arik about this dork named Stan!"

**Liz**: "You wouldn't dare!"

**Alex**: "I'm not one to make idle threats so don't think I'm starting now."

**Liz**: Rolls her eyes, "Halliwell you sound a lot like Grandma Piper."

**Alex**: "Halliwell don't start with me!"

**Paige**: "You belong to who again?"

**Alex**: "Hazel and dad."

**Hank**: "And your father is which Halliwell?"

**Alex**: "Dad is dad."

**Liz**: Turning to her older cousin, "He's not here yet?"

**Alex**: "You know my father," Shaking her head, "He's bad at keeping track of time."

**Liz**: "But he's still pretty cool."

**Alex**: She rolled her eyes, "Yea, he's the best dad in the world," Shaking her head, "That will go evil of course."

**Paige**: "Does your father's name start with Coop?"

**Alex**: turned to her Grandma Paige, "Maybe, it depends if you're going to tell Grandma that she's my Grandma."

**Paige**: Looked to her kids who were confused, "Can I talk to Alex for a second?" The kids left and so did Liz; Paige sat down and motioned Alex to sit next to her, "Your Phoebe's granddaughter aren't you?"

**Alex**: "Yes, I'm the oldest."

**Paige**: "So that means Riley isn't dead."

**Alex**: "Dad's alive, he's in an alternate reality and will be home soon."

**Paige**: "Do you know how long till he gets here?"

**Alex**: "All I know is your going to need him, then he comes."

**Paige**: "And why can't we tell your Grandma?"

**Alex**: "Because, if I tell her, then she's going to want to see him, and she's not ready to tell Aunt Parker and Uncle Ryan about King Ryan. And in order to see my dad, she has to tell them about…"

**Paige**: Getting it, "King Ryan…"

Alex nodded her head.

-New scene-

Pacey smiled and hugged Julie. Bella took in some air, trying really hard, not to kill her baby sister again because she was hugging Pacey a little too long.

**Bella**: "So PACEY!" Pacey pulled apart and turned to look at Bella, "What's going on with you guys?"

**Franco**: Laughs, "Man, is it just me, or is Uncle Pacey a blind moron?"

**Bianca**: "Victor! Don't make fun of your blind uncle." Shaking her head, "You are a lot like Luke."

**Franco**: "I'm nothing like that jackass!"

**Wyatt**: Turned to him, "Did you call your dead brother a jackass?"

**Franco**: "D-dead?" He looked scared and worried, "What do you mean Luke's dead?"

**Bianca**: "He died awhile ago."

**Franco**: Was turning green, "I think I'm going to be sick." Astrid walked into the room she was hit with a butt load of pain filled emotion. "He can't be dead, not Luke."

**Astrid**: Turned to him, "What are you talking about? Luke isn't dead."

**Julie**: Turned to look at the girl, "It's a long story, Franco, things are different in our time zone than they are here."

**Franco**: "So Luke's not dead right?"

**Julie**: "It's different here, but you know where he is in the future?"

**Franco**: "Waiting for me?"

**Julie**: "Exactly."

Wyatt shared a look with Bianca.

**Nix**: Walking into the room with Liz and Hank, "What are you doing back Jules?"

**Julie**: "A certain someone, who is not to be named, kinda needed for me to come so I did."

**Hank**: Smiles, "Always missed my little partner in crime!" He hugged her tightly.

**Julie**: "Thanks Hank,"

Lex's eyes scanned the room as he felt some weird emotions.

**Astrid**: turned to see her father's eyes scan the room, "Dad,"

**Lex**: "Why am I feeling?"

Suddenly the room started to fill with fireworks.

**Astrid**: "DAD!" Lex's attention was cut and so did the fireworks. "You really don't know how to control your elemental powers, it's funny because you showed me how to control mine."

**Nix**: "Element powers?"

**Astrid**: "Yea, Empathy, fire forming, ice forming and kinetic energy forming. You know a full gypsy god's power?"

**Lex**: "God?"

**Astrid**: "Well, not so much as god, but a gypsies' protector. You know what you are."

**Lex**: "I'm a protector?" He stood up smiling hugely, "I'm stronger than Damian and Hazel!"

**Hazel**: "And more of a tool too."

**Astrid**: "Didn't you know?"

**Lex**: "I'm powerful!"

**Damian**: slapped his forehead, "No, he's a moron!"

**Lex**: Was about to say more, but an overwhelming emotion got to him, "What's going on?" turning to Wyatt and Bianca, "With you two. Did you make out?"

**Wyatt**: "Can we kill Lex?"

**Hazel**: "Sorry, I asked, mom said no."

**Bianca**: "Damn!"

Lex turned to Linn and Chris.

**Linn**: "Keep looking elsewhere Derek or my foot will be up your ass faster than you can utter a syllable!"

**Lex**: "Yes ma'am!"

Astrid: Turned to everyone around her, "Maybe that's why we got sent here to help Dad with his powers."

**Alex**: "Now, Emma I really doubt that."

**Astrid**: "But, Pens, I know how to control my powers and my dad needs to know so he can show me one day."

**Franco**: Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Now I know that when I ask this that soon blonde jokes will follow but." He looked up to his cousins, "did anyone understand the shit she just said?"

**Liz**: "It's simple stupid, since Uncle Lex needs help with his powers, and we're here we have to help him."

**Franco**: Sighed, "Yea, still not getting it."

The future cousins rolled their eyes at their cousin, he was his father made over!

To be continued…

Sorry about the long wait but I've been hit with major fucking writer's block and it sucks ass! Please review.


	39. Chapter 3: Disappearing

So the songs that you will be hearing today are Carrie Underwood 'Look At Me', Thompson Square 'I Don't Wanna Miss You'. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

"_Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard, and cold, and more painful than you ever imagined. And even when truth, is more cruel than any lie." ~ One Tree Hill _

Bella was sitting outside of the manor, she had left her baby sister to chat away with the younger Halliwells, she didn't have the will power to keep hearing her talk, her voice alone caused her pain. Lex and his mother and his daughter were working on his powers, Hank was talking to the future people and the older kids, the parents were somewhere she didn't know where, so being alone was her only option. Her baby sister's presence was making her relive the day she lost her. Everything had been looking up but then a demon had come destroyed her date with Pacey, they had been dating back then, but the demons had attacked them, ruining their date. Pacey wanted retribution, so he told Parker who had called a free for all on demons. She had been going through a phase. But during the hunt Bella and Julie were fighting some demons and Bella hadn't been paying much attention to her sister, because of that she missed the demons circling around them and before she knew what happened she was on the ground her sister losing blood quickly.

**Bella**: Opened her eyes as the tears threatened to spill over. Piper sat down next to her and held her hand. "Hi, Aunt Piper."

**Piper**: "So, Jules is back?"

**Bella**: "Yea," She turned to the door, "She's right there if you want to see her."

**Piper**: "I saw her and I said hi, but I wanted to talk to you."

**Bella**: "What's up?"

**Piper**: "You know why your mom and dad did this right?"

**Bella**: "To ruin my life? To mess with my heart?"

**Piper**: "No, but I can see how you'd think that." Bella turned to her, "I was in your position once before someone named Jill," Using what Valentine used as her middle name, "Came and fixed something, in what I loved to call Power of Four's Hay-day, well, your Aunt Prue, was dead."

**Bella**: "What?"

**Piper**: "I know, but that's not important, what is important is that at the time that I lost her I was a mess, trying to kill any demon, ignoring your Aunt Paige, treating her as if she we a monster and not my baby sister." Piper sighed, god how she hated the way she treated Paige back then. "I blamed myself for Prue's death because I wasn't strong enough to save her."

**Bella**: "Did you get the demon that killed Aunt Prue?"

**Piper**: She smiled, "Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige helped me and we did. God there wasn't a day that didn't go by where I didn't think about your Aunt Prue." She smiled, "And I thank Jill for saving her, because I wouldn't give up Pacey for anything even if he does piss me off sometimes." She smiled, "Honey, you're going to be fine, but seeing as you have an opportunity to talk to her then maybe you should."

Paige and Julie walked out, and both Piper and Bella turned to them.

**Paige**: "Piper we need to go scream at our oldest."

**Piper**: "Why?"

**Paige**: Though she was joking, Piper couldn't tell, she had on her serious face, "They've taken our grandkids hostage up in the attic."

**Piper**: "Let's go do that."

Julie turned to her older sister and sat next to her.

**Bella**: "So what's up?"

**Julie**: "Pacey is still in love with you."

**Bella**: "I know."

**Julie**: "So then, why did he and Hazel pretend that they were together?"

**Bella**: "Because I was with Biff."

**Julie**: "So, I'm guessing, they don't know that Biff was a creation of magic?"

**Bella**: "No, and they don't need to know that I made a perfect man like Aunt Paige."

**Julie**: Laughs, "God, Bells, you haven't changed."

**Bella**: "I miss your laugh."

**Julie**: "I miss you too, Bell."

**Bella**: "Why didn't you listen to me?"

**Julie**: "Because, I wanted to show everyone I could be like you." She held Bella's hand, "I've always looked up to you, I mean Emily is great, but she's a…"

**Bella**: "Nerd."

**Julie**: "Yea, but you, you're stronger."

**Bella**: "You're flattering me again."

**Julie**: "It's my job."

**Bella**: "I've run that day over and over in my head."

**Julie**: "Thinking it would have changed something? Arabella you know that I was meant to die that day, I just hate you had to be the one to lose me."

**Paige**: turned to Piper, "Okay, enough spying let's go yell at our kids!"

**Piper**: "Paige," Paige turned to her older sister, "I love you, you know that right?"

**Paige**: Said nothing.

**Piper**: "PAIGE!"

**Paige**: "Yes?"

**Piper**: "Did you know that?"

**Paige**: Pulls her in a side hug, "Piper, we've lived with each other for all of Wyatt's life and then some, trust me even in the first year I knew."

**Piper**: "You did? But I was mean."

**Paige**: "Piper, don't tell anyone because I will lie, but you're my favorite."

**Piper**: "I knew it! LEO YOU OWE ME MONEY!"

**Paige**: "Yup, just like me."

They walked up to the attic.

-New scene-

Lex was sweating; he shook his head and sweat went flying. He looked up to see his mother was dressed in battle clothes, never had she looked so much like a fighter, then he turned to his daughter who looked like an angel sitting on the steps.

**Eva**: Helped her son off the floor, "Come on, Lexton, up."

**Lex**: "Mom, I'm sore and I don't think this is working—,"

**Astrid**: Her head resting on her hands that sat atop her knees. "Maybe if we eat ice cream all day it'll work."

**Lex**: "How did you know I was going to say that?"

**Astrid**: "Because, Dad, I'm a lot like you and I said the same thing." She stood up and stretched, she turned to her grandma, "Grandma, can I take over for a second?" Eva nodded and went to sit where her granddaughter had been sitting. "Follow me." She closed her eyes, put her hands in front of her and moved them to the left then right, "Clear your mind of everything." He did, "Take a deep breath,"

Eva watched as Lex started to form a kinetic field around him, Astrid's field started to grow as well.

**Derek**: Walking into the room, "Wow."

**Lex**: Eyes shot open and the field broke and a portal opened up, "God damn it!"

**Astrid**: Jumped into action, fire coming out of her hands she stood in front of them all ready for someone to come out of the portal, "Don't come out unless you want to die!"

**Lex**: "Kid, you're supposed to get out of my way, I'm your daddy. I'm stronger than you."

**Astrid**: "And I have more powers than you." She slightly turned to him, "How do you like that? Not nice is it?"

**Derek**: "Yup, this kid is so Paige's granddaughter."

Eva slightly nods.

A man with brown hair and deep blue eyes jumped out.

**Guy**: He had a country accent, "Whoa, hey Ash, watch it!"

**Astrid**: Sighed, "Arik what the hell are you doing here?"

**Arik**: "I'm looking for my wife." He looked around the room, "Where is Lizzie?"

-New scene-

**Hank**: sighed as he turned to his daughter and her cousins. "Again, can you please tell daddy what you know?"

**Emily**: Laughs as her daughter shook her head, "See, Hank I knew all the hell we did as kids would bite us on the ass."

**Hank**: "I didn't do anything too bad."

**Wyatt**: "I got this." He turned to his son, "VICTOR! You tell us."

**Franco**: Blinked, "Alex, my dad yelled at me, can you bully him for me?"

**Alex**: Sighed and went to but Hazel sent her a look, "I wasn't really going to do it, mom."

**Hazel**: "Yes you were you had your dad's look in your eyes, so don't start with me."

**Damian**: "So you do know who her father is then?"

**Hazel**: "Yes, but I'm not going to tell who you he is so don't ask."

**Damian**: "Who do you think I am Lex? I don't think so, you can tell Dam. I won't beat up the guy until after I get to meet him."

**Franco**: "That was something Danny would say."

**Alex**: "And that's something Danny would have kicked your ass for saying."

**Franco**: "I'm not scared of him, I'm strong!"

**Alex**: "Stupid it is."

**Liz**: turned as she heard Astrid screaming her name, "Ash, stop yelling, you do remember some of us don't have mind blocks as strong as your partners in crime."

**Astrid**: Orbed into the room with everyone that had been in the basement, "I understand what happened!"

**Alex**: Seeing who was next to her grandma, "Please tell me I'm losing my mind."

**Astrid**: "No, look, you know how my dad is starting his powers and he's feeling everyone's emotions. I think that because he's really close to Uncle Hank that his powers are bring everyone that can help Uncle Hank deal with his problem here, that being us."

**Liz**: Turning to Franco, "Which means, because Uncle Lex and my dad are best friend he's summoning us to the past, so we have to help my dad deal with Arik's mom, then we'll get to go home." She stood up, "Speaking of the devil." She turned to the guy next to Eva, "Arik, what are you doing here?"

**Arik**: Walked over to her carefully, "I could ask you the same thing, love."

**Liz**: "But you aren't."

**Arik**: His accent was thick now, "I got summoned here too glad I did, I was worried about you, Lizzie." He touched her cheek, "Don't do that, you made me think that bastard got you."

**Liz**: "I told you that's never happening."

**Hank**: "I'm sorry to ask you this, but Arik who is your father?"

**Nix**: Answered that for him, "Hank, we both know that answer."

**Lex**: Turned to her, "Wait, he wouldn't be…"

**Nix**: "Arik is your dad named Mika'El?"

**Arik**: "Yea, Aunt Nix, that's my dad's name."

**Nix**: "I was afraid you'd say that."

**Lex**: "Wait, Mika'El as in your other ex?"

**Nix**: "Yea, the one who was a Darklighter."

**Paige**: And Piper walked into the room having heard her daughter, "Nix do you have a death wish?"

**Nix**: Shrugged, "Sometimes."

**Piper**: "Yea, she's your daughter."

**Paige**: "Don't let me get started on you and Mel, Piper not only do you two look alike but you act it too! Or Chris and you who might as well be a male version of you, and Wyatt and Leo both are not only blonde but sweat and caring and a little demanding! Or Hank and Henry who are two big softies and they think everything that comes out of their mouths is a hoot! Or Ryan and Coop who can't help but get in everyone's love lives, Silver and Phoebe both love weddings end of story! Or Emma, and me and Prue she's got a temper like Prue and she has my tastes in everything, or Pacey and Andy both say the same things half of the time and they get that same stupid grin on their faces! Or Prue and dad damn stubborn the both of them, or Damian and Eva loyal to a fault, or Lex and Derek love issues! Hazel has both the loyalty and the love issues. Don't even get me started on how Bianca is just like Frank and Lyn crazy hunting is all I have to say, and Linn is like her grandma gets into fights for no reason!" Took in some air, "And lastly, little Paige and all of us! She's got a temper, stubborn, sweet, caring, and you better believe that kid is crazy like us too!" She let out a breath.

**Piper**: With a huge smile, "Are you done?"

**Paige**: Nodding her head, "I think so."

**Piper**: "Glad to hear it."

**Lex**: "And Aunt Paige I don't have love issues that's just your daughter."

**Nix**: "Do not start something you can't finish, Mister."

**Astrid**: "Why is it I get in trouble whenever I say something like that but she doesn't?"

**Alex**: "Because parents are mean!" Saw the look Hazel sent her, "Come on Mommy, you love me!"

**Hazel**: "You must have given me hell huh?"

**Alex**: "It was what I was good at."

-New scene-

The future kids were sitting in Mel's room looking for something while Franco was keeping watch. Alex was looking through her dresser, Arik was standing against the wall next to Astrid; Liz was looking for something too.

**Franco**: "Can we hurry this up?"

**Alex**: "It'd go faster if those two would stop thinking about right and wrong."

**Liz**: "She's right we came to do something so get moving."

**Astrid**: "I didn't think it was fair to do what you wanted to do in the first place."

**Alex**: Stopped looking and turned to her youngest cousin, "Ash, I'm all for personal privacy. We all know I pull that with my mom and dad, but the problem still lies dear sweet cousin, is that our family is messed up and the only way for it to get fixed is to right a past wrong."

**Arik**: His arms crossed over his chest, "Oh, so now we're Valentine."

**Liz**: "Arik don't start, you know you and Alex love to battle, but shit honey, we don't have the time."

**Franco**: "Why don't we just use that shirt?" Pointing to a shirt Mel loved, Vincent had given it to her, "She wears it all the time!"

**Pacey**: Walked into the room, "Okay you little demons what are you up to?"

**Alex**: "We aren't doing anything, Liz spilled soda on her shirt and she's Aunt Mel's size so we came to get a shirt." Grabbing the shirt Franco had, "See shirt."

**Pacey**: Smiled, "Penny, I grew up with your father I know his lying ass's moves, so start over."

**Liz**: "Look, Uncle Andy, here's the truth we have to do something that isn't something you need to know, but know we were sent here to do it."

**Pacey**: "I knew Lex didn't have enough power to summon your asses up."

**Astrid**: "So you won't say anything to dad?"

**Pacey**: "No, I won't, I'll just let him think he's a little stronger than he is it's okay."

He walked away they all turned to look at each other relief.

-New scene-

The kids were standing in the attic looking over the book, trying to see how they could get in contact with Mika'El.

**Mel**: Turned to both Parker and Pacey, "Nix went out with a Darklighter?"

**Parker**: Slightly laughs, "And Pacey's in love with a half elf. What you going to do? Our cousins are pretty stupid."

**Pacey**: Couldn't help it, "Says the witch that's in love with a demon. Who didn't admit that she was in love with that demon until Julie made a pass on him."

**Julie**: "Hey, why do you always bring up things I do when I'm drunk?"

**Parker**: "Damian is more a human than a demon could ever be and you know that. And we talked about not talking about Julie and her pass making self." Not looking up to Julie, "Apparently the drunk doesn't like it."

**Julie**: "You know what Paige you aren't all that funny."

**Wyatt**: "Finally someone with some sense tells her the truth."

**Bianca**: "Wyatt don't pick a fight with Parker she will hurt you."

**Emily**: "Really, Pace, don't remind me about how much my baby sister used to piss me off on her lover hunts."

**Hank**: "On what?"

**Julie**: "You heard her," Shaking her head at what once was her humor, "Lover hunts,"

**Pacey**: Looking back at Parker, "And I'm not in love with Bella."

**Parker**: "You know the funny part in all of this Pace?" He nods at her, "I never said you were in love with Bella I only said half elf!"

**Pacey**: "Shut up Parker,"

**Chris**: Slightly laughs, "She got you beat Andrew, you've got it bad for Bell."

**Pacey**: Shakes his head, "I do not,"

**Emily**: "Pacey, yes you do."

**Lex**: "At least you're not as bad as Chris is with Linn those two need to get over themselves and make out already, it worked for B and Wy." He turned to see the glares they were sending him, "What? You know I'm right." He shrugged, "Sue me later."

**Hank**: "Enough can we get back to my sister and her stupid ex?"

**Chris**: "Don't Hank, we've got it covered."

**Hank**: "I'm afraid to ask."

**Emily**: "Where are my sister, Linn, and Nix anyways?"

**Parker**: Looks away because it was so her idea, "Don't have a clue."

-New scene-

Nix was standing in a bar drinking pure whiskey from a shot glass, it hit the spot. Linn was next to her drinking and scanning the room. Bella sat on her other side just drinking she needed to unwind a little her talk with Julie had helped ease some of her pain, but liquor helped a lot more than the talk did.

**Linn**: "You know of all the people in this world, why did you chose to date Mika'El?"

**Nix**: Poured herself more whiskey and turned to the older woman. "You remember how I was Linn." She looked up as she felt something in the wind. "I was like Parker bad." Looking off to the distance, "Hell, worse."

_A younger Nix was dressed in a black leather number; her dark brown hair was down flowing around her back. She wore seven-inch heels and when she walked they'd clack. She walked around the same bar that her present self was in, but at that time the bar was filled with demons and Darklighters. Though many turned to face her they did nothing about her. Demons sneered in anger that she was alive, Darklighter's made motions as if they were going to hit her with an arrow, but none would even think of doing something like that, she belonged to someone they all feared. She stopped walking as she came face to face with a man who had long wavy black hair and deep blue eyes, his complexion was pale and he had a evilness about him._

_**Nix's Voice**__:_"And he, well shit Linn, he made me feel evil. And back then I liked that."

_**Nix**__: "Mika'El." He smiled a smile that was damn irresistible, "What's the problem?"_

_**Mika'El**__: He wrapped her in a bear hug, "Want you to meet my friends."_

_**Nix**__: "Fine, but make it quick it's my dad's birthday and I have to go to his dinner thing."_

_**Mika'El**__: Sent her that smile again, "Come on Phoenix, stay a while."_

_**Nix**__: Smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, "You are going to get me in so much trouble," He smiled and pulled her to a table that was in the back of the bar there at the table was a boy who had dark blonde hair and deep red eyes, next to him was a guy who had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She stood as still as stone._

_**Mika'El**__: "Raphael Peirce and Roderick Jayson."_

_**Nix**__: "Hi."_

_**Raphael**__: "Hello little lady." He stood up and walked over to her kissing her hand, "Your one pretty lady."_

_Roderick only nodded at her, he turned his attention to a younger girl she had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she walked up to them._

_**Mika'El**__: "This is Robin, Robin, my girl, Phoenix."_

_**Robin**__: Turned to her and rolled her eyes, "Hello." She whispered something to Roderick who now jumped up to his feet, "We gotta go."_

_**Roderick**__: "See you around, El," His dark blue eyes turned to Nix, "It was nice meeting you, Nix."_

_They walked away from them and Nix turned to watch them go. It was funny but Nix never realized how close she had ever been to Mel and Roderick._

_**Raphael**__: turned to her, "Don't mind them, they're mean beings." He drank from his glass, "Want to rule the world or something like that." He licked his lips, "So what are you? A warlock? Darklighter?"_

_**Nix**__: "Why do I have to be evil?"_

_**Raphael**__: "A witch," He laughs, "You didn't tell me she was a witch."_

_**Mika'El**__: Knowing how Raphael was when he was near witches, "Not yours Raph."_

_**Raphael**__: He shrugged, and stood up, "I have to go, I have a brother to kill." He turned back to Nix, "See you around, Phoenix."_

_**Nix**__: "That guy freaked me out."_

_**Mika'El**__: "Raph does do that." He turned to her and grabbed her in a deep kiss, "Missed you, Phoenix, you have to get away more often."_

_**Nix**__: Shook her head, "You know I can't."_

_**Mika'El**__: "No, what I know is that you won't, but whatever." He grabbed her hand, "I guess I have you now don't I?"_

_**Nix**__: "Mika, don't use that tone with me, besides I told you I have to go home now."_

_**Mika'El**__: "You're going to have to choose one day Phoenix, them or me."_

_**Nix**__: "Mika—,"_

_**Lex**__: "NIX!"_

_They both turned around and saw Emma and Lex walking up to them._

_**Emma**__: "Nix, you need to go home. Dad's dinner is about to start and you promised me you wouldn't miss it."_

_**Mika'El**__: "We're talking!"_

_**Lex**__: Pulled out a potion, "Back off Dark-breath," He glared up to the older man, "She's got free will, jerk."_

_**Mika'El**__: "And she's choosing to be with me."_

_**Nix**__: "Mika, I have to go."_

_**Mika'El**__: "Remember what I said, Phoenix." Looking over at Lex he grabbed her in a passionate kiss, "See you later, pretty boy."_

_Lex sent him a look that could kill._

_**Emma**__: Pulled him and Nix out of the bar, "Why do you always insist on picking fights with him?"_

_**Nix**__: "Yea, Lex why?"_

_**Lex**__: Looking over at Nix, "Because, I know you could do some much better. Is that so wrong?"_

_She saw the love in his eyes. He had always loved her; she had just denied her feelings for him. She had always pushed him away, always found a reason to do it._

**Bella**: voice brought Nix out of her memory, "Nix, isn't that him?"

**Nix**: turned to where Bella was looking and sure enough she saw him. Mika'El didn't change much, his dark blue eyes were still dark, his hair was still untamed, and his smile still _irresistible_. She sighed, "Yea, that's him."

He turned to her and smiled that smile.

**Mika'El**: "Phoenix,"

She said nothing as he stood there watching her.

-New scene-

The future kids were standing in Ryan's room in the manor but in Phoebe's home, the walls were covered in sports balls with a background of blue, it was rather neat except for the things on the floor which they had thrown to get the table free.

**Alex**: Looking around the room and the amount of dust there, "Man can you believe Pete and Ryan have the exact same taste in sports?" She looked over at them they were all shaking their heads at her, "What?"

**Liz**: "Dude, you just compared sweet little Petey to Ryan." She said 'Ryan' with disgust and anger.

**Arik**: Stood in front of them he could see the fight or at least that the topic had struck a chord that all of them dreaded, "Girls, let's just finish this spell."

**Franco**: "Yea, I don't want to get caught here."

**Astrid**: "Victor, Ryan hardly comes home."

**Liz**: Laughs spitefully, "Ha, so he's that way here too?"

**Astrid**: turned to her older cousin, "Liz, look we all get you dislike Ryan—,"

**Liz**: without blinking, "Hate."

**Alex**: sighs, "Hate then, but let's put the future in a box and now that we have the past in front of us we deal with it first."

**Liz**: "Then can we hate Ryan?"

**Alex**: "Then we can hate Ryan all we want. And every other bastard that has destroyed our family."

They all looked down at the shirt, the root, and the bowl in front of them all they needed was a spell. Arik took a step back.

**Arik**: "As the half Darklighter and half witch that I am, I think I should sit this one out."

**Franco**: "Come on, Arik we aren't going to vanquish your ass."

**Astrid**: "Just let him go, I don't wanna hear his wife bitch about how we got him killed."

**Arik**: He kissed Liz on the cheek, "See you in a bit Lizzie."

She watched as he left, god she loved that man.

-New scene-

Mika'El sat next to the girls now. Oddly Nix noticed how he looked older. And even his attitude seemed as if it had changed. He had waited till she waved him over and he had even waited till she spoke and said they needed to talk. He hadn't even run his eyes over her figure. He seemed like a changed man.

**Nix**: "Shit, Mika'El you've changed."

**Mika'El**: "For the better, I hope." He turned to the other two, "It's good to see you two again. I just hope you three aren't here to hurt me again."

**Linn**: Shrugged, "That depends on what you tell us."

**Mika'El**: "God, Lyn, you don't change."

**Bella**: "El, don't start a war with her right now."

**Mika'El**: "Fine, what can I do for you?"

**Nix**: "Do you know a woman named Sophie?"

**Mika'El**: She saw the pain in his blue eyes, shit Arik looked just like him, Arik had his long black hair and those blue eyes, "Why do you ask?"

**Nix**: "Because she has a son and she thought he was Hank's but he wasn't."

**Mika'El**: Shocked and his eyes were filled with wonder, "I have a son?"

**Bella**: "It looks like it."

**Mika'El**: "Can I meet him?" He shook his head, "Wait, no, I—,"

**Linn**: "You what?"

**Mika'El**: He looked away, "I'm a Darklighter and he'd be safer away from me." He turned to her, "You know that he's half Darklighter too, but he doesn't know evil yet, doesn't know the way it can control your life, destroy you till all you do is destroy like it." Shaking his head, "No, it's safer for him to stay any from me, you know that Phoenix,"

**Nix**: Shook her head, "We don't get to decide what will happen if we choose a certain option only time does. Mika you know that."

**Mika'El**: "But," He bit down on his lip.

**Nix**: The Empath coming out in her, "All he wants Mika is for you to be there, all he wants is you."

**Mika'El**: "What if I turn him evil,"

**Nix**: "You won't."

**Mika'El**: "You don't know that, it took you breaking up with me and Gabriel helping me to change my ways, lord knows Gabriel shouldn't have, I used to hang out with his older brother," Shaking his head, "And you remember what Raph was like." He looked up worried, "What if I mess him up? I'm not a hundred percent good after all Phoenix, I am a Darklighter."

**Nix**: "No, you aren't, it may be in your blood but you're a changed man, and you owe Gabriel for saving your ass to do something good. You need to be in that boys life Mika, because at the end of the day it won't only do him good, but it'd do you some too."

**Mika'El**: "I wouldn't even know how to explain why I wasn't around."

**Nix**: "When you look at him you'll know."

Both Linn and Bella looked blown away, no one ever thought Nix had any whitelighter in her and here she went and got some.

-New scene-

**Alex**: Turned to them, "Okay time for the spell." She turned to her cousins they all looked away but Liz, "Come on one of you has to know a spell."

**Liz**: "You do remember who you brought right?"

**Franco**: "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Astrid**: "Frank, calm down." She turned to her older cousins, "_We come to right a past wrong, let us send the owner of this garment to the past to right the wrong that has wrecked our families…"_

Suddenly a bright light filled the room blinding them.

**Liz**: "Did it work?"

**Franco**: "Only way to find out, AUNT MEL!"

Nothing happened.

**Alex**: Smiles, "Yup, it worked."

-New scene-

Up in Elderland…

**Jack**: Stood in front of someone he smiled, "It's time kid."

**Voice**: "I can't believe it, I'm getting to go home."

**Jack**: "You've earned it, Vince, go." Calling back to him, "And remember, you better get her this time."

**Vincent**: "Don't worry, the first thing I'm doing when I see her is kissing her. Holding her."

Jack watched as he teleported out.

**Vincent**: opened his eyes to find himself standing in the park, he looked around everything was different. He ran to a fallen newspaper and cursed the Elders. "July 6, 2019?" He groaned, "I'm in the past? WHAT THE FUCK!"

-New scene-

Elsewhere… somewhere comfy… almost like a _cloud_…

Mel opened her eyes. She was still in the manor. She had been sitting in her room looking for her lucky shirt that had belonged to Vince, when a blinding light had destroyed her vision. She looks down at her clothes she's dressed in a white shirt and sweats. She also smells cookies in the air. She gets up but soon is hit with a headache. A man with wavy blond hair and sea-green eyes walks into the room and he holds a smile in his eyes.

**Mel**: Moves back confused as hell. "Who are you?"

**Young Man**: "It's okay Mel. It's me, dad…"

Younger Leo is soon met with all the others.

**Mel**: Sitting up. "Okay… so let me get this straight… you're saying you're my family…"

**Young Phoebe**: "Don't you know that?"

**Young Piper**: Her eyes were red from crying, she looked worried sick, "Oh god didn't we ever find you?"

**Mel**: Gulping now, "Well… you didn't find me… Chris did… well… the Elders did…"

**Young Andy**: Sharing a look with Prue, "I told you they know something."

**Young Prue**: Shaking her head, "Andy not now,"

**Young Coop**: "So you do know that your…"

**Mel**: "A Halliwell?"

She sighed, what the hell was going on?

-New scene-

Hank was pacing around the room; he came to a halt when in orbed Nix and Mika'El. He turned to the younger man. He looked a lot different than before, now he looked almost human. He walked over to him. Nix stepped aside and went to sit next to the other cousins.

**Mika'El**: "Henry Halliwell."

**Hank**: "Mika'El Erikson."

**Mika'El**: "Henry, I have to tell you I'm really grateful that you found me and told me that I have a son." He looked down, "God knows I don't deserve such kindness after everything that I, well, me and Nix did when we were kids."

**Hank**: Stood to his full height, "I didn't do this for you, I did it for him, Arik."

**Mika'El**: "Is that his name? Arik?"

**Hank**: "Well, no but that's what he called himself, Sophie named him Greg, but he didn't seem to like it." He shook his head, "Look, he's down there and she's down there."

**Mika'El**: "Waiting for your word?"

**Hank**: "Yes." He glared at him, "Mika'El, if you hurt that boy, if you break one promise to him, I don't care how small I will hunt you down like a dog and rip your heart out got it!"

**Mika'El**: Had only ever seen Hank this scary once and he didn't need a repeat, "Understand."

**Hank**: "Sophie!"

Mika'El turned to look over to the door Sophie stood there with a boy next to her, he was pretty young, but he could tell just by his eyes that the boy was his, how Sophie had thought he was Hank's he didn't know, because he screamed Mika'El's.

**Sophie**: "Hello El."

**Mika'El**: "Hey, Sophie." He turned to the kid, "Can I?" She nodded her head, and he bent down to Greg's level, Arik was standing in the door way watching, "Hello, Greg, my names Mika'—,"

**Greg**: "I know who you are." Mika'El looked into his eyes, "You're my dad." He jumped into Mika'El's arms, "I've been waiting for you, Daddy."

**Mika'El**: He smiles, and tears go down his eyes, "I'm sorry I'm late."

**Nix**: turns to Arik and sees him watching the exchange, she walks over to him. "You okay?"

**Arik**: "I dreamt of this day you know? Meeting my dad." He turned to Nix, "Uncle Hank was great, but he wasn't dad you know."

**Nix**: "Oddly I get you."

**Arik**: "It's a shame you know. I took him for granted sometimes, fought with him, my dad, but I never didn't love him, and no matter what I called him he didn't stop loving me."

**Nix**: "That's what parents do, they love you no matter what."

**Arik**: "I wish I knew before," She turned to him saw the tears, "He's dead you know, in my time, died when I was twelve, defending mom and me from Darklighters who wanted to recruit me. I was too young to understand it back then, too pure, too undamaged," Shaking his head, "One week later my mom died, losing him was too much, she went out trying to destroy every Darklighter she could." Turned to her, "Went to live with Uncle Hank and Aunt Emily after that." He wiped the tears from his eyes, "It's funny almost, he did a one eighty for me, quit the Darklighters like cold turkey, never went back, never wanted to, yet he died, because he was a Darklighter, died because I'm one."

Nix watched Mika'El talk to Greg, a bittersweet feeling filled her veins. Life wasn't supposed to be this bitter. And yet it sometimes was.

-New scene-

The parents were sitting at their normal table at P3. The music was playing and everyone was having fun.

**Piper**: looked around the room, she slightly frowned, turning back to Leo, "Leo, have you seen Mel?"

**Leo**: "She said she was going to sleep early something about a big day tomorrow or something."

Piper nodded.

**Eva**: Shook her head, "Paige, I think you and I should be worried."

**Paige**: "And why's that?"

**Derek**: "You mean not just because your youngest daughter doesn't want to admit she likes our youngest son?"

**Henry**: "I think they're talking about Nix and Lex."

**Paige**: "I know." She smiles, "Guys we have nothing to worry about, just because they might not be together right now, doesn't mean they won't be,"

**Derek**: "They better be, I want my granddaughter." He smiles, "I liked her, she was my kinda lady."

**Piper**: "You mean just like Paige?"

**Paige**: "Woman don't start with me again."

**Piper**: "But you love it when I do."

**Paige**: "As much as that may be, I'm not going to comment."

They all laugh.

Bella was standing on the stage at P3. Everything had cooled down, the future people were gone, Hank was done with Sophie and Julie went back to heaven, but even so things were looking up greatly! So that's maybe why she was standing here on this stage, because she was tried of being alone. She took in a bit of air as the music started to play, and all eyes were on her. But she didn't mind, she was after all a singer.

**Bella**: Held the mike close to her lips, "_I would bet my life like I bet my heart. That you were the one, baby_," Her eyes went to Pacey, "_I've never been so sure of anything before, you're driving my heart crazy_."

Pacey looked back at her.

**Bella**: "_I can't hold out. I can't hold back now. Like I've done before_." It was funny how much this song fit her and Pacey's relationship. "_Darling look at me, I've fallen like a fool for you_." She smiled at Pacey, he looked at her as if as the only one there, "_Darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me to_."

**Nix**: turned to Pacey, "So, a love song to someone we know?"

**Pacey**: "She's singing to me."

**Hazel**: "Unless Biff is here?"

**Pacey**: "He was never real."

**Parker**: Shook her head, "Why is it I forget that you're not blind like Wyatt?"

**Pacey**: "Because when me and Bella dated it wasn't our time, but now just might be."

**Bella**: Sang to him, "_I tell myself I'm in too deep. Then I fall a little farther, every time you look at me_."

**Pacey**: Stood up now and walked over to her, he jumped onto the stage and took another mike, and started to sing, "_How do you do that, babe_?"

**Bella**: "_Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_."

**Both**: "_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this. First time in your arms I knew_." Raw emotion in their voices, "_The way you held me, I knew that this could be, what I've been waiting to find_."

**Pacey**: "_Darling look at me, I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me to_."

**Bella**: Touched his cheek, "_I tell myself I'm gettin in too deep. Then I fall a little farther,_"

**Both**: "_Every time you look at me_."

The crowd cheered, and Pacey looked into her eyes.

**Pacey**: "We need to talk,"

**Bella**: "Yea."

They both got off the stage and passed Chris as he walked up to it.

**Chris**: stood up at the mike. "I have a surprise for two of my favorite people. Just don't kill me, because it wasn't my idea. I just lost the coin toss so now I have to be the one to call you up here."

**Linn**: Rolls her eyes, "Wimp."

Hank nods his head while Emily shakes her head.

**Chris**: "Wy, dear older brother of mine, please come up to the stage," Wyatt threw him a look but he just went with it. "And please, please B, join me too."

**Bianca**: "I'm going to kill you Linn, just know that."

**Linn**: Smiling as she pushed her to the stage, "I can't wait."

**Chris**: turned to both of them, "Well, we've all come to agreement that we were drunk when we thought of this." he smiles, "It's time to hear you guys sing, something we haven't heard in years."

**Bianca**: "Chris we are not."

Chris jumped off the stage and the music started playing. Wyatt sent her a look. She glares at him, but walked up to the mike, he smiles and walks up to it too.

**Wyatt**: Gulped somewhat in fear, he hadn't planned that kiss and he hadn't planned this. "_Perfume on your pillow case, that eight by ten of your sweet face._" He looked away from her, "_Gives me a fix but can't replace you being here_." His eyes showed all him emotions, of all the songs why did those nosey asses have to choose this one? "_The sun goes down and up again, it's getting harder to pretend, this loneliness ain't settin' in_." He turned to Bianca just for a second, "_I guess what I'm saying is_,"

**Bianca/Wyatt**: She came out of nowhere, but even so, her voice made him smile, "I _don't wanna miss you don't wanna get used to being by myself. I don't wanna miss you. I don't wanna give my heart to no one else_." They shared a look, then turned away, "_I don't wanna miss you_."

**Bianca**: "_I told you that I need space but I wanted you to make me stay_." Wyatt saw the emotion in her eyes, "_I prayed don't let me drive away don't say goodbye_." She turned to him and said the next part with a lot of emotions, "_These hotel walls keep closing in_."

**Lyn**: teary, "Those two are going to be the end of me."

**Piper**: "You aren't alone there, Lyn."

**Frank**: Wiped away tears, he was a sweet guy, "Why can't they get along?"

**Lyn**: "Franco, are you crying?"

**Frank**: "Shut up Lyn and don't call me by my long name."

**Paige**: "Frank, how the hell is Franco long?"

**Frank**: "Paige don't pick on me right now, I'm watching those two stand on stage and sing their souls out, but shit, even I know they aren't going to even notice each other's pain."

**Leo**: Hands him a tissue, "I know it's hard, they kill me too."

**Phoebe**: turns to Coop, "Honey, we're not that sentimental and you're the cupid and I'm the empath."

**Leo**: Wiping his own tears away, "Phoebe you are mean!"

Piper and Lyn started laughing their husbands were crying.

**Lyn**: "and then you ask, why Frankie is a big old softy,"

**Piper**: "Same thing for Wyatt, Leo."

**Both**: "We know!"

**Bianca**: "_I let your phone ring once and then I slam my phone back down again as I was crying_."

**Bianca/Wyatt**: Wyatt got a little closer to her, "_I don't wanna miss you don't wanna get used to being by myself_." She turned to face him now, "_I don't wanna miss you. I don't wanna give my heart to no one else_." He turned to her, the crowd long forgotten, "_I don't wanna miss you_."

Both of them singing as if they were talking, both as if they were sharing their true feelings.

**Wyatt**: "_I don't wanna miss you. Don't wanna get used to being by myself. I don't wanna miss you_."

**Bianca**: "_I don't wanna give my heart to no one else. I don't wanna miss you. I don't wanna get used to being by myself_."

**Bianca/Wyatt**: "_I don't wanna miss you. I don't wanna give my heart to no one else. I don't wanna give my heart to no one else_." He touched her cheek, "_I don't wanna miss you_."

**Wyatt**: "_Perfume on your pillow case_."

**Bianca**: She gazed lovingly into his eyes, "_That eight by ten of your sweet face_."

**Bianca/Wyatt**: "_Gives me a fix but can't replace you baby_."

The crowd cheered but they only looked at each other. Before Wyatt could say anything, she pulled away and jumped down the stage and he turned to watch her back as she left.

-New scene-

Later Parker was standing in the cave near the beach, her HQ as she called it. She had her arms crossed over her chest; she turned back as they all teleported into the cave. All of the older kids were there. That was Wyatt, Chris, Linn, and Damian. She looked slightly shocked, even Bianca was there, after the song Parker thought she'd be long gone. But here she was, Wyatt took a seat and Bianca took one as far from him as possible. The others could feel the tension in the room.

**Chris**: turned to his youngest cousin, "So Park, why you call us here?"

**Parker**: "It's a personal reason, that's why I hope that whatever we say here doesn't leave here, doesn't go to the Aunts or Uncle's or anyone."

**Linn**: Looked over to the younger girl, "Is everything alright?"

**Parker**: "Just promise me."

**Wyatt**: Sighed.

**Bianca**: "We promise."

They all turned to her.

**Parker**: She looked down at her hands and took a seat in front of them, "I've been having flash backs, Ryan's evil, our mothers are dead, and I get sent back into the past. I called myself Parker Jill Valentine, Parker because well that's my name, Jill because it was the name of the chick from Resident evil 2, she also is the reason I named myself Valentine, well not really that was most because Valentín translated to English is well Valentine."

**Damian**: "Parker?"

**Parker**: Sat up straight, "I need you tell me to either just forget about it, move on with my life, or to peruse this, to see what these visions these flashes are trying to show me."

**Chris**: "How."

**Parker**: "Just tell me if there really was a Parker Valentine in the past."

The older kids turned to each other.

**Wyatt**: "No Parker, don't peruse it."

**Parker**: "So then there wasn't a Parker Valentine?"

**Damian**: "No."

**Parker**: Nods her head, "Sorry I freaked you guys out. I think I just need more sleep you know."

**Chris**: "See you later Parker."

She nods and hearts out.

**Wyatt**: "We should have told her."

**Bianca**: "What that her older brother was a monster?" She shook her head, "She doesn't need that on her shoulders, doesn't need that on her mind every time they see each other." She stood up to leave, "Life is hard already, might as well not make Parker's life harder by adding a different lifetime to it."

Wyatt looked back at Bianca and just watched her leave he looked _Yeah,_he thought, _I lost her._ Before leaving Bianca turned to him, hope in her eyes, _maybe,_ she thought, _there's still something there._

-New scene-

Astrid landed in the future manor, Franco helped her up while Alex shook off the dizziness, and Liz stretched while Arik smiled back at her. Five figures stood out at first the kids went to attack when one of the figures entered the light. It was a girl, she had dark brown hair and deep green eyes, she looked just like a younger Parker.

**Girl**: "Relax, you five it's us."

**Astrid**: Stood up straight, "Shit, Samantha you guys scared us."

**Sam**: turned to her cousins, "Sorry we didn't mean too but Patty wanted to make sure everything went as planned?"

**Patty**: Turned to Sam, he rolled his light blue eyes, his hair was cut short but it was blonde, he looked exactly like a younger Leo, though he had piper's eyes, "Samantha, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Patty? Shit if you're going call me by Patrick at least use Rick or Pat, but Patty come on what am I five, a girl, and fat?"

**Girl**: Laughs, she had long black hair and deep blue eyes, "Relax Charlie, you really are annoying sometimes."

**Patty**: "Seriously guys you are going to turn me into Noah, what are you calling me by next?"

**Guy**: With long wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes that held green in them, "How about Piper Jr.? Because you're acting like your mother again."

**Girl**: Shaking her head, "We need to stop arguing right now, we don't even know if the plan worked."

**Franco**: "Just let me say that yes it worked, wonderfully. They didn't catch on what so ever."

**Patty**: Shook his head, "Hopefully, my sister likes me after this."

**Guy**: hitting Patty on the back with a lot of force, "Are you kidding, dude you are a dead man."

**Patty**: Sighed, "You know what, Nicky, for the first time ever I'm glad I messed with our family's fucked-up-ness."

**Nick**: Shook his head, "You just made up a word."

**Patty**: "I don't care, as long as things work out for Mel." Shook his head, "Hell what could go wrong? I messed with Wyatt and B's relationship."

**Girl**: "Do we have to remind you of that thing we call a nephew?" turning to Franco, "And we're not talking about you Frank."

**Samantha**: "Please Andie I'm begging you don't."

**Guy**: walked up to them, he had deep red-green eyes and dark blonde spiky hair, "Please tell me you eight aren't talking about pain in the ass Luke again?"

**Nick**: Smiled at his older brother, "No, Peirce we aren't doing such a thing."

**Peirce**: Shook his head, "Well that's too bad, because if we were I'd tell you that, I have something on that asshole of a protective nephew that could stop him from being so damn protective."

**Astrid**: "Now I want to know, because Luke is worse than Uncle Wyatt."

**Riley**: Walked into the room, "What are you hellions talking about?"

**Patty**: turned to his cousin, "Nothing Riley,"

**Riley**: Shook his head kissed his little girl on the head, "Now I know it's bad," turned and sent them a smile, "But I'm not like the others, so I won't press you guys for info, besides if I want any I could just ask, Coop and Dawn, they're listening in over by the wall."

Both walked out from behind the wall. Coop looked just like Riley but had bits of Hazel in him. Dawn had Pacey's dark blonde hair.

**Coop**: "DAD!"

**Dawn**: "Not cool Uncle Coop!"

**Liz**: turned to her cousins, "Oh you guys are dead."

**Astrid**: Yelling at her partners in crime, "Yea, first you leave me high and dry by making me go with mean asses Julie and Penny then you show up like nothing."

**Coop**: Smiles to Dawn, "I think she missed us."

**Dawn**: "I know she did," Had light blue eyes and elf qualities to her, "I don't think, Liz has it in her, Al."

**Coop**: Shook his head, "I know she does!"

**Riley**: "Look, just promise me you guys aren't going on a demon hunt."

**Kids**: "We wouldn't dare!"

**Riley**: To himself, "I'm not even going to pretend to believe that lie." Walked out of the room and out to the street, he looked up to the night's sky, "Happy birthday, Paige." Shaking his head, "You were right, those kids are bad with a capital B!"

He laughs and looks up to the starless sky. Before Ryan had taken the sun but now he had taken the stars. Riley shook his head, things never changed. No matter what time zone it was.

The End

I hope everyone liked it. By the way this was the last episode of the first season, I told you that a long time ago, but I forgot to mention that in the begin of this episode so sorry about that, but never fear there is a second on and I'm almost done with the first episode of that. Thanks for reading and remember PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
